Tales from the Rebellion
by PinkAtHart
Summary: A series of one-shot stories about the Eltarian Rebellion. If you've read my other Power Rangers fics, you're familiar with the Rebels. Here you'll find bits of history from the Eltarian Rebellion as well as the stories behind what made the Rebels end up following the paths they did. Featuring all of the Rebels you know from the Chosen fics universe and some new ones.
1. One: Beginning (Laby & the Start)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__If you have read _Stone Warriors, Go, Go, Wildcats, _or _Chosen Legacy, _then you have already encountered the Eltarian Rebels. In writing these fics, I discovered some incredibly interesting characters who have fascinating personal stories. Some of those stories will not fit into the main fics, however the stories demanded to be told. If you'd like to learn more about who the Rebels are as individual people, why they followed the paths they did, and how the Rebellion of Eltar grew into what it did to begin with, this is the place for you. Each chapter of this fic is going to be a one-shot. You can read some without reading others if you have any Rebels you're more interested in, or you can read the whole thing and see how everything comes together. If you didn't read any of my other fics in the _Chosen _universe but happen to find the idea of a group of anarchists from Zordon's home planet interesting, feel free to read these one-shots on their own. I'm not sure how many there will be, but I'll keep adding stories periodically until I feel like I've told all of the stories that need to be told. I look forward to any reviews and comments you have. If you've read the other fics and have a particular Rebel or Rebellion-related event you'd like to know more about, please contact me and let me know and I'll do my best to tell their story._

_With that said, although these stories will be out of order in terms of when they happened in time, I think we should at least start at the beginning… Welcome to the Rebellion! _Bizzeh mada alebastes! _Enjoy. _

**ONE: BEGINNING **_(This one has a lot of people mentioned in it, but focuses most heavily on Laby, his parents, Garron, another founding member named Vitella, and Felina.) _

They say that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. That proved to be quite true when it came to the Rebellion of Eltar. It began with five individuals who saw long before anyone else that the Eltarian Government was ripe with corruption. After the Great Wizard Zell, father of the Great Sage Zordon, fell from power, everyone was content to believe that the issue had been resolved. Surely no other Eltarian would ever do such questionable and evil things... However, about ninety years after his destruction, the five founding members realized that the corruption had run much deeper than simply the Great Wizard himself.

Garron had still been young when the Great Wizard fell from power. Even ninety years after the fact, he was essentially a teenager by Eltarian standards. No one took him seriously when he ranted about the government killing his sister Marjeet shortly after the death of Zordon's mother Daphne. His sister had been his only living relative, and when he lost her, he was lost in grief. Over time, that grief turned to rage, and he vowed to put an end to the corrupt, heartless Counsel of Eltar. He was willing to accomplish this through any means, and he didn't care if that meant getting blood on his hands. Marjeet had been a soldier. He would become one, too.

Maizza and L'Derro were a married couple. Their son, Labyrinth, was known around town as a lighthearted prankster who enjoyed causing trouble to amuse himself but was relatively harmless. Maizza and L'Derro were kind people who tried to better their community. When three homeless teenagers were sentenced to life in prison for treason after they stole food and money from a Senator who was exceptionally wealthy, Maizza and L'Derro were horrified by the extreme punishment. They began to realize several people who'd been locked up or even executed for treason had seemingly not deserved it. They sought a path of peaceful resistance, hoping to accomplish change by standing up for what they believed in.

Vitella was a powerful sorceress and a gentle soul who swore there was always a peaceful resolution to every problem. She walked around with flowers in her hair and a smile on her face for everyone she met. She saw the way the government was failing its citizens and hoped speaking up would lead to change. She befriended Maizza and L'Derro and found she shared many of their views on things.

Destonyel was more of a warrior than a sorcerer, but he did have strong magic, like his twin sister Vitella. He loved his sister fiercely but felt her views, while admirable, were unrealistic. Des knew that, sometimes, violence was the only thing that got through to people. He followed his twin into the Rebellion, hoping to protect her and maybe help bring about a positive change.

For nearly a decade, the Rebellion met behind closed doors and discussed their goals and possible ways to accomplish them. Trusted members would come across other Eltarians who were fed up with the corruption and would bring them to the next meeting. Slowly, the small group of those who resisted Eltarian's government grew into an actual movement. By the time the one hundred year anniversary of the Great Wizard's demise rolled around, the Rebellion had grown to just over three hundred members. Most wanted to follow the peaceful path of resistance they had vowed to adhere to. A few very vocal members, however, wanted to fight fire with fire. They spoke of weapons and battle strategy, just in case it ever came down to it.

Finally, over a decade after they came together for the first time, the Rebellion took action. A young sorceress named Klara had been accused of High Treason on the word a Senator. He claimed she'd killed his wife, but there was a decent amount of evidence that suggested he'd done it himself and framed Klara, who was most likely his mistress. Because of his rank, no one dared question him, and Klara was put to death for the crime even as she begged for someone, _anyone_, to help her. She was barely nineteen years old, practically a child by Eltarian standards. The Rebels could be silent no more.

The gathering only consisted of about half of the Rebellion, to keep it from being viewed as hostile. Roughly one hundred and fifty men, women, and children gathered in the center of town to express their outrage at the execution. They stood together, peacefully calling for justice for Klara.

Labyrinth hadn't wanted to be there. It wasn't that he didn't support the cause... He did. Klara had been a nice girl, and he believed she was innocent. Laby simply didn't have the attention span to stand around protesting something that had already happened. He didn't believe the protest would really accomplish much, and he got bored easily. Laby wanted to make people laugh and bring joy to Eltar. He never wanted to be part of a revolution. His parents had dragged him there, insisting it would be good for him.

"I'm bored," he whined for the thousandth time. "No one's even paying attention to us. Can't we just send a bunch of bewitched, strongly-worded letters to the Counsel that will yell at them until they change the way they do things?"

"Laby, my darling, you need to see the bigger picture," his mother said. "If we remain silent, nothing will _ever _change... But if we speak up, maybe others will as well. When we unite our voices, we can _never _be silenced." She wrapped him in her arms.

"Sorry, Mother," he said. "I just grow so restless when we stand in one place for too long." He stayed in her embrace for a moment, comforted. Ever since he'd lost his best friend Serafine and her brother Ash, Laby had struggled with Depression. It got worse after her baby sister Daphne had been killed. He'd tried to hold on to keep an eye on the girl, but she had met just as horrible an end as Serafine had. He'd lost all sense of purpose then, and only his parents had been able to pull him out of that state. Maybe that was why Laby couldn't get overly involved in their cause... The part of him that might have fought back as hard as they did was still a bit broken.

"I know, my little love. You'll see... We will make a difference."

"Of _course _we will," his father added. "Together."

Laby noticed Des and his wife and kids nearby. "Where's Vitella?" He asked. "This gathering is more her thing than Destonyel's."

"Vitella's been feeling ill," his father replied. "Des came out to represent her because of how badly she wanted to be here."

"She is with child," his mother said with a grin. "I am certain of it... She simply has not told anyone. Her husband is here, too." She motioned toward Mafenez, a man who was always cheerful no matter what was going on around him. Laby wondered if he and Vitella drank some sort of elixir that kept them happy all the time. He laughed to himself, watching Mafenez play with Destonyel's toddler daughter. _He'll make a great father, _he thought.

Suddenly, Laby felt something strange in the air. A horrible sound rang out around him. He didn't register what it meant at first… Not even when he saw Mafenez's shirt become stained with an unexpected red substance. The stain began to spread and Mafenez dropped to the ground. Beside him, Des fell, too. There was a circle in the center of his head and his eyes stared blankly at Laby. It was all happening too fast for anyone to process at first.

Screams suddenly filled the crowd. More people fell around him, and Laby finally registered what was happening… They were being fired upon with powerful guns. "Get down!" His father shouted to those closest to him. Laby automatically tried to shield his mother with his body.

"The children…" His mother whispered in horror.

The gunshots continued. Laby lifted his head just enough to see that the people firing upon them were wearing the same uniform the guards at the Counsel Building wore. _They work for the government, _he realized in horror. Their own government had ordered this attack!

His father suddenly shook violently as a bullet hit him. "Father!" Laby screamed.

He wanted to run to his father, but his father looked into his eyes and said, "No… Laby, stay with your mother… Protect her."

Laby watched in horror as his father's eyes closed over. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He knew he was dead. He tried to shield his mother's eyes as she wept beneath him.

"The Mayor has ordered that there be no witnesses," one of the guards said firmly.

"Of course," another replied. The firing continued. Laby was hit multiple times, but he didn't move. He had to protect his mother.

As another round was emptied, Laby was hit two more times. He was shot straight through the heart. He cried out in pain, then realized that his mother had stopped moving. He moved just enough to examine her and saw that the bullet had pierced her heart as well. In an instant, she was gone.

Laby let out a cry of anguish as he held his mother's body in his arms. This couldn't be happening… It had to be a nightmare.

He snapped out of it when he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. He spotted Destonyel's daughter crying in a corner that he assumed someone had moved her into to try to protect her. He forced himself to release his mother and crawled to her, praying the guards didn't see him move. He was losing blood and could barely think straight. He'd taken at least one bullet to the side of his head, and the shot to his chest would have killed anyone else. He knew he couldn't access his powers to help anyone escape, but maybe he could at least comfort the little girl and keep her quiet so the guards didn't realize she was still alive.

He reached her just as a guard noticed her. The guard cursed. "You missed one," he said.

"He's been shot at least a dozen times. How is he still alive?" Another guard replied.

"He'll bleed out. I meant the other one."

"But… Sir… She can't be more than three," the second guard said in horror.

"The order is _no_ witnesses. What part of that do you not comprehend? Put a bullet in her and be done with it."

The second guard stood his ground. He moved protectively in front of Laby and the little girl. "No," he said firmly.

"No? You would defy a direct order from a superior officer?" The first guard demanded.

"If _this_ is the order, then… Yes."

The first guard nodded. "I see. Then you are no better than these dangerous criminals." With that, the first guard fired three shots into the second. He fell to the ground at Laby's feet, dead.

Laby stared at the monster with the gun defiantly. "I won't let you hurt her," he said firmly, keeping the little girl behind him.

"Very well. Another few bullets should put an end to you," the guard replied. He emptied an entire round into Laby as the toddler screamed. Laby tried to keep her eyes covered as he blocked her from the bullets with his body. Finally, the man pressed the gun against the back of Laby's head. He fired again, and everything went black.

When Laby regained consciousness, everything was extremely quiet. He slowly sat up, terrified of what he might see. The first thing he spotted was the little girl he'd tried to protect. She was dead, along with everyone else around them.

_This isn't real, _Laby told himself. _It's a bad dream… It _can't _be real. _He struggled to move, but it hurt. He realized what had woken him back up… Smoke. The bodies of everyone the government had just slaughtered were burning and Laby finally realized this wasn't just a nightmare. He stood on weak legs, his body and heart both in agony. They were dead. He knew that… He also knew he couldn't save their bodies, because the fire was moving too quickly. His parents were already burning.

Knowing he had to escape, Laby tried something he didn't have the power for… He created a labyrinth. It was barely large enough for him to slip inside of, and it sealed shut as soon as he did. He willed the labyrinth to slip into the shadows just until the fire was out, knowing he couldn't use it to move anywhere even if he wanted to.

He knew the attack had taken mere minutes… One moment, he'd been standing with his family and friends, and the next, everyone was dead… It couldn't have lasted for more than five minutes, and during that time, Laby should have been killed several times over. Unfortunately for him, he was immortal. Serafine had often experimented on him as she learned new spells when they were children. When they'd been fifteen, Sera had cast several protection spells in quick succession and had somehow accidentally turned Laby immortal. They had figured it out when he got impaled a few months later and didn't die. At the time, it hadn't bothered Laby. Now, however, he was heartbroken. Everyone he loved was gone, and he would never see any of them again because he couldn't be reunited with them in death.

Laby was still growing weaker from his injuries. His magic shattered and he fell out of the sky as his labyrinth broke. He landed on what was now the final resting place of a hundred and fifty innocent people. The fire was out but the air smelled of death and burnt flesh. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to mentally recite all of the fallen people's names to himself. He vowed in that moment to never forget any of their names and to make sure that no one else did either.

Curled up on the remains of the charred corpses, Laby struggled to regain his strength. He was healing, but far too slowly. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Laby?" Someone asked in surprise.

He looked up, too weak to speak, and saw Felina looking back at him. "My God… Laby…" She whispered. "Over here! There's a survivor!" She shouted as she began trying to heal him. "I need more healers! He's terribly injured!"

Garron and Lumie were the first to reach him. "Lumie, do what you can to assist Felina," Garron said to the young healer. She immediately began trying to help Laby.

"There are too many bullets in him…" Felina said in horror. "We must get them out before we heal him." She began casting an extraction spell while Lumie kept him stable. "This shall hurt, Laby. I'm sorry."

Laby didn't feel anything. He nodded at her, too numb to care about something as trivial as physical pain. He could tell she was trying to be gentle as she used her magic to remove the bullets and then joined Lumie's efforts to help heal him.

"What happened here, Labyrinth?" Garron asked gently.

"They… They shot us…" Laby whispered. "All of us…"

"Who did this, my boy?"

"The Guards… From the Counsel…" He couldn't process his own words even as he said them.

"The Guards?" Felina asked in horror. "Our own Government ordered this attack?"

"The children… They even shot them… I… I tried to save the youngest… But they shot me again… And again… And…" Laby rambled.

"Shhh, Laby," Felina said soothingly. "It is over now."

"The screams… Everyone was screaming…"

"The boy is in shock," Garron said with a sigh.

"Laby, listen to me," Felina said. "You must not allow this to break you… That is what they want… To silence you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"We must not allow the sacrifice our friends made here to go to waste. We must fight back, Laby. You are the sole survivor of this slaughter… Only you can speak for the fallen."

He nodded again. He forced himself to breathe and tried to focus. He looked at the wasteland left behind by the slaughter and the fire and he said, "I won't break. I will speak for them… Because they can no longer speak for themselves."

"_Mozkortz dominee fiatt," _Garron said softly. _"Emitex linage vont." _

_You are home, my friends, _Laby repeated to himself. _You are loved. _

"_Bizzeh mada alebastes," _Felina added softly.

"Hail to Those who Resist," Laby repeated aloud.

"Come, Labyrinth," Garron said soothingly. "We must tell Vitella what has occurred."

"Garron, you cannot," Felina said. "She is… She is in a _delicate_ state."

"She is with child. I have seen this," Garron replied. "She _must _know, Felina. Her brother, his family, and her husband perished today, as did some of her dearest friends. We shall be as gentle as possible."

Laby numbly followed Garron and Felina to the pregnant leader. They found her lying in bed surrounded by flowers, as she usually was. One of Vitella's greatest powers was growing plants and flowers wherever she went.

"Vitella… We must speak with you," Garron said.

Vitella took one look at Laby and knew something was seriously wrong. "What has happened?" She asked nervously. She stood and pulled Laby into a tight embrace. "I have not seen you look so sad in a century, my dear Laby."

"The protest was ambushed," Garron said.

"Ambushed? I do not understand…"

"They… They fired upon the crowd, Vitella… The Counsel Guards were ordered to attack us," Laby explained.

Vitella's face was filled with horror as she gently released Laby from her embrace. "Attack? It was a peaceful protest! What happened? Where are the others?"

Laby couldn't look at her. "They're gone, Vitella… Every single person who was at the protest was killed, except for Labyrinth… His immortality saved him," Garron explained.

Vitella's face turned unreadable. "I see…" She said softly. She was shaking. Suddenly, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Vitella!" Felina said in alarm. She glared at Garron. "I _told_ you she could not handle this news," she snapped at him.

"I did what must be done," he said simply. "This was unavoidable."

"The child is in distress… She is not far enough along to consider delivery… We need more help, urgently!"

Garron nodded. "Of course." He left the room, presumably to get help.

"Felina… What can be done?" Laby asked.

"I'm not sure if we can save the child… It is unlikely. However, we can still save Vitella. Come assist me," Felina said. Laby moved to her side and began following her orders.

In the end, Vitella lost the child. Laby stayed by her side, trying to console her as she grieved for everyone she loved. He understood how she felt. Even when Felina and Garron left, Laby remained through the night. He didn't sleep. He wasn't sure he would ever sleep again.

In the morning, Vitella stood up, physically healed. She pulled out a sword that Laby knew had belonged to her twin. In one swift motion, Vitella chopped off her long brown hair. Laby stared at her in surprise, taking in her new haircut and the hard look in her eyes. Vitella no longer looked like the innocent maiden who wore flowers in her hair. Now, she looked like a warrior.

"Come, Labyrinth," she said. "I shall call a meeting."

As the surviving Rebellion members gathered in one of their secret meeting places a short time later, Vitella walked to the front of the room. Everyone watched her in surprise, unsure what to expect. She stood before them and said, "I know you are all grieving as deeply as I am this day… I stand before you with a message…" She took a deep breath. "Peaceful resistance does _not _work. The only way to make our voices heard is to scream from the rooftops and fire upon those who would oppose us!"

Laby stared at her in shock. "I have felt this way for quite some time," Garron said. "I wish it had not taken such a horrific slaughter to prove that force was necessary."

"We must unite against those who do not value the lives of the people of Eltar," Vitella said. "We cannot allow any more innocent blood to be shed!"

This was met with cheers. Some people still seemed uncertain, however, no one dared oppose her. Laby was moved by her words as she continued to speak.

"We must defend ourselves. We cannot stand by and allow the corruption to continue. While senseless violence shall not be our path, we _must_ fight fire with fire. The time has come to fight back. Yesterday, the Governing Body of Eltar believed they silenced us with their slaughter. We must prove to them that we _shall not _be silenced! As long as there is blood in our veins and breath in our lungs, we shall resist! We are the Rebellion of Eltar! _Bizzeh mada alebastes! _Hail to Those who Resist!"

"_Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _The Rebels echoed.

"_Vide piel virit," _Garron said. "I am loyal!"

"_Vide piel virit," _the Rebels repeated.

"Together, we shall honor our fallen Soldiers of the Rebellion and remember their names! We shall defeat our corrupt government and any others which stand in our way. _Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _Vitella said again.

"_Bizzeh mada alebastes," _the Rebels repeated once more. Laby had never invoked these phrases before, but now… He felt as if he _had_ to. For his family, and for everyone else who the heartless, corrupt bastards in charge of Eltar had slaughtered.

_For the innocent, _Laby thought. _For the fallen. _He looked at those around him before saying firmly, _"Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _

Vitella stood before the unified members of the Rebellion and nodded. "Hail, the Rebellion of Eltar!" She declared. "Let the _true _revolution begin!"


	2. Two: Mutiny (Captain Smith's Origins)

**TWO: MUTINY **_(The Origins of Captain Smith)_

B'Bodian Smizek was born to be a soldier. Every man in his family was a member of the Eltarian Guard. B'Bodian had been born on a Military base, and from an early age, he was trained in that way of life. His first few years were relatively happy. He adored his mother, a nurturing woman who raised him to respect people and to always have honor. "Remember, B'Bodian," she said often. "Love is the greatest magic there is. Have love in all you do."

In contrast, his father was a highly-ranked and respected member of the Guard, along with his uncle. He was a stern man and served with pride. B'Bodian was quite honored to be his son and hoped to one day serve Eltar as well.

His mother and aunt were both gifted with sorcery, and B'Bodian had inherited the gift. His mother enjoyed training him to use his magic. It brought them closer together. When B'Bodian was three, his sister Narilyssa was born. Lyssa, as she was called, also showed an affinity for sorcery at a young age. B'Bodian helped his mother train her as he grew a bit older. He loved them both dearly.

Things changed when B'Bodian was eight. His mother was assaulted by another member of the Guard who was jealous of B'Bodian's father. When she came to her husband in tears, he murdered her in his outrage that she'd "let" another man touch her. B'Bodian witnessed the crime. His father ordered him to tell no one what he had done. He went after the soldier who'd assaulted his wife and killed him, making it appear as if the man had murdered B'Bodian's mother before killing himself. To keep his son compliant, he told him he would hurt Lyssa if B'Bodian dared to speak against him. To protect his five-year-old sister, B'Bodian obeyed his father.

B'Bodian remained compliant for years, even as the guilt of knowing the truth ate away at him. He despised his father, but he knew he had to obey orders. His father insisted he stop embracing his gift for sorcery and focus instead on physical combat. He was born to be a soldier, and that was the only path he was allowed to follow. Although B'Bodian still practiced minor magic in secret, he could not nurture his gift the way he previously had. He excelled in combat training, and quickly earned the attention of Lady Eleanor, the fiercest person on all of Eltar. She began to train him herself, fully believing he would one day be one of the greatest warriors Eltar had ever seen. He was officially enlisted in the Guard by the time he was eleven, which was unheard of.

Everything changed once more when B'Bodian was seventeen. He came home from training and sensed something was wrong inside of the house. B'Bodian hurried to Lyssa's room and discovered his little sister asleep in her bed, or so he thought. "Lyssa? Lyss, can you hear me?" He asked, sensing she was not well. "Narilyssa!" He called again.

Lyssa didn't respond. He saw a shattered potion bottle beside her bed and knew she must have dropped it. She had taken something… B'Bodian immediately checked her pulse. It was there, but barely, and she was not breathing. Quickly, he performed the life-saving measures the Military had taught him. It was of no use. Lyssa never woke back up. At just fourteen years of age, Narilyssa Smizek, who B'Bodian had loved more than anything, was gone.

He held her for a moment, whispering soothing words she could no longer hear, before he finally released her. B'Bodian only cried for a moment… He could not allow his father to see such weakness. He noticed a journal on his sister's desk and picked it up, taking it to his room and hiding it until he would have time to read it. Perhaps it would shed light on this tragedy.

Lyssa was buried quickly. His father told everyone she had died in her sleep. It was ruled a tragic, but natural, death.

Finally alone, B'Bodian began to read the journal. To his horror, he learned that his uncle and his own father had been abusing Lyssa for years. As the entries continued, they detailed horrific abuse that included Lyssa basically being used as currency between members of the Guard. B'Bodian's heart broke. Lyssa always had a smile on her face. He'd had no idea… His only comfort was the fact that Lyssa had provided a full list of every man who had ever abused her. It was then that B'Bodian began to plot, determined to achieve justice for his beloved little sister.

After months of planning, at eighteen years old, B'Bodian began to kill the men Lyssa had named in her journal. He spent an entire year finding them and delivering swift and efficient ends to their lives. He considered torturing the men, as they had tortured his baby sister, but there was no honor in sinking to their level. He disposed of them so they could do no further harm and that was the end of it. During the course of this, B'Bodian became the youngest ever soldier to receive the rank of Captain in the Guard. Lady Eleanor beamed at him with pride. Even she had no idea what he was up to when not training and serving the Military of Eltar. Finally, at the end of that year, B'Bodian confronted his father and uncle.

"This is for Lyssa," he informed his uncle as he pulled the trigger of his gun. His uncle died quickly. His father stared at him in shock.

"B'Bodian, what have you done?" He demanded.

"What have _I _done?" B'Bodian asked. "What have _you _done, Father?" He held the gun steadily on his father, who stared at it with the fear clear in his eyes.

"Nothing! I have done nothing!"

"You killed my mother… And this is partially about that. However, it is also about Lyssa."

"Your sister took her own life. You know this."

"I do. I also know _why _she did that." He pulled the trigger. His father barely had time to register his words before he fell to the ground dead.

It was Lady Eleanor who discovered B'Bodian standing over his father and uncle. "Captain B'Bodian Smizek!" She said in horror.

"Hello, Lady Eleanor," he said numbly. He was exhausted. He'd killed twenty-seven horrible men who had hurt his sister and who knew how many other innocent children, and now he'd killed his father and uncle. Everyone who had ever harmed his sister was dead. Perhaps he could finally rest.

"B'Bodian… What has happened here?" She asked.

"Justice," he said simply. He did not speak again, even as she was forced to arrest him for High Treason. He did not fight the charges. It became clear he was the man behind all of the other murders as well. Although Lady Eleanor argued for the fact that there must have been a reason for his actions, the Counsel of Eltar sentenced B'Bodian to death for High Treason. Lady Eleanor fought this, and he was granted a stay of execution until the matter could be further investigated, but B'Bodian knew he would most likely die. Eltarians were not a forgiving people when it came to High Treason, no matter the motive. He accepted this. He had committed a crime and he was prepared to face the consequences with honor. The important thing was no one else would be harmed.

Upon learning of the fact that Lady Eleanor was trying to save him from his sentence, B'Bodian's aunt tried to murder him with magic. She cast a spell that slowly shut down his systems until B'Bodian was in such pain he could not even think straight. She abducted him from the prison, using a spell to put the guards to sleep, and took him where no one would find him until he was already dead.

To his surprise, several people arrived. The cavalry had come to save him. He watched them in confusion. His aunt fled, knowing she was outnumbered. A woman gave him a potion of some sort. He drank it, too far gone to even consider whether or not he should trust her. The woman and several of the others began to heal him as the potion worked its way through his body, breaking the spell.

"He will survive," a man said with a smile. "Excellent. I had hoped we would arrive in time." He looked at B'Bodian. "You have nothing to fear from us, my boy. I am called Garron. I had a vision of your situation and we came as soon as we could. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Captain B'Bodian Smizek," B'Bodian replied.

"Captain Smizek, it is an honor to meet you."

The woman who'd given him the potion smiled at him kindly. "Hello, Captain Smizek. I am Vitella, of the Rebellion of Eltar. We have come here today to assist you because we believe you have been unfairly sentenced to death," she said. "Lady Eleanor has provided compelling evidence that your actions may have been justified."

"Lady Eleanor has known me since I was a boy," he said. "That is why she fights for me."

"You are _still _a boy," Garron said.

"I am a Captain of the Eltarian Guard," B'Bodian argued.

"Yes," Vitella said kindly. "The youngest ever, in fact. This is quite impressive. Captain Smizek, we believe you would do well with us. You saw an injustice… Corruption at the highest level… And you did something about it. On your own, you slaughtered twenty-nine men who hid behind their rank and pretended to have honor while harming a child."

"How did you know that? I did not provide such information, and Lady Eleanor's theories have not been made public."

"I have visions," Garron explained. "I saw what became of your sister… I am terribly sorry for your pain, Captain Smizek. I deeply respect how you chose to handle your grief, however."

"You are a warrior, Captain Smizek," Vitella said. "It would be an honor to have you fight at our side."

"Fight for what?" B'Bodian asked.

"Justice," Vitella promised. "The Rebellion stands against the corrupt governing body of Eltar, and will one day stand against _all _corrupt governments. We resist their lies. People are not disposable. The lives of the innocent matter. We do not stand for senseless bloodshed or the abuse of power. Stand with us, Captain."

He saw something in her eyes that he trusted. B'Bodian nodded. "Yes," he said. "I accept."

"Excellent. Come with us now and recover. You are a fugitive, Captain. However, we will protect you and help you go underground, where you will continue to fight for justice." She led him away.

Three days later, Raffitty, the infamous son of one of the Senators who had been locked up for daring to attack his father, was released from prison. To B'Bodian's surprise, the boy was brought to the same place he was. "Captain Smizek, this is Raffitty," Garron informed him. "You two shall soon be given tests to prove your loyalty. Get to know one another." He left them alone after that.

Raffitty looked haunted. It was clear he had been through hell in his young life. "Hello," B'Bodian said. "I'm Captain B'Bodian Smizek. It is nice to meet you."

"Captain?" Raffitty asked. "You don't look a day over eighteen."

"I'm nineteen, actually."

"As am I… It's nice to meet you, B'Bodian… I am Raffitty. You may call me Raff. Do you have a preferred name?"

"I have always been B'Bodian… Captain Smizek to the soldiers and to the Rebels… But seeing as how we are the same age, I suppose it would be alright if you called me something more familiar…"

Raff smiled at him. "You don't have any nicknames, _do_ you?"

"No… The Military is a formal place, and I grew up there."

"Well, Captain… You don't have to be a Military officer here with me… Perhaps you can simply be _Bob_? We could be friends… If you like." The boy seemed shy, and starved for friendship, and he clearly hesitated to even say the words.

B'Bodian smiled. "Bob. Yes, I like that, I think," he replied. "It would be nice to have a friend, Raff… I have never had one before." It was true. He had never been around someone his own age in a casual setting before. The closest he'd come had been his sister.

They shook hands, and B'Bodian was relieved to finally have a friend. It was comforting, in the wake of everything else that had happened.

Two days after that, the boys were assigned their tests. B'Bodian was to kill his aunt, while Raffitty was to kill his abusive father. "It is not a test for you, Captain," Vitella explained. "We know you are capable… However, it is necessary. Your aunt is a threat to you. She will continue to try to kill you if she is not put down. I am sorry, and I know this is asking too much. If you prefer, we can assassinate her… However, I believe you should do it on your terms."

B'Bodian sighed. He knew she was right. If he didn't stop his aunt, she would kill him, and the Rebels would not be kind to her. He knew the honorable thing would be to put her down himself. He agreed. Still, upon seeing her, he tried to reason with her. "Please, I do not want to harm you," he said.

"Really?" His aunt demanded. "You murdered my husband and your own father!"

"My father killed my mother… And your husband and my father tortured Lyssa… They abused her in horrific ways."

"She was a little wench!" His aunt shouted. "I would have ended her myself if she hadn't done it! The whore had relations with my husband!"

"You knew?" He asked softly. "You _knew_ what he did to her?"

"Of _course _I knew! She must have used her sorcery to seduce him. She deserved the end she met!"

With those words, B'Bodian knew his aunt could not be saved. "I am sorry," he said softly. Then, he fired a shot straight into her head, killing her immediately. He shook his head and closed his aunt's eyes, upset that he'd killed a woman but knowing he'd had no choice. He forced himself to walk away.

He could have killed Kreeda for good measure. His cousin was a year older than he was and she was as skilled with sorcery as her mother. He chose to allow her to live, however, hoping she would choose a path of light.

That day, after he killed the last member of his family aside from Kreeda, B'Bodian became Captain Smizek full-time. He was no longer the boy he had once been. The Rebels had taken to calling him by his title, and it felt right. Only Raff would call him Bob, and he liked that he did. It gave him just a touch of humanity. He never told anyone to call him by his title, but it seemed everyone did anyway. At least Raff still treated him like a person and not just a warrior.

_**SEVERAL MILLENNIA LATER… CUBA, 1898.**_

He'd fought in countless wars on Earth. Captain Smith did not know any life but that of a soldier, and he was happy to fight on whatever side he deemed justified. The Civil War in America had been especially interesting, where brother fought against brother over the "right" to own slaves. Captain Smith, who'd taken a liking to New York and set up there a while ago, proudly fought with the North for the freedom of the enslaved people of the South. He was running his own Chapter of the Rebellion on Earth, and they were based in Uptown New York. Whenever he was deployed, his Lieutenant, Kizzie, was in charge of the others. He completely trusted the young sorceress, who he'd basically adopted after saving her from being burned at the stake as a witch. Kizzie had matured quickly and become an indispensible asset to him. He loved her as family and was incredibly proud to know her.

Now, the United States had sent forces to help in what would become the Spanish-American War. Captain Smizek, who had adopted the Earth identity of Captain Bob Smith, had just returned to active duty, this time with the United States Navy. He was stationed in Cuba when something unexpected happened.

One day, Captain Smith was caught up in an ambush while on land. Most of the sailors around him were killed because they had not been anticipating the attack. Captain Smith took out a large number of the assailants, but he took a bullet to save Seaman Hill, the youngest person on the battlefield. He was barely ranked, not even a Petty Officer, and he had only been with them for a few weeks. The boy was brave, but still so young and innocent in many ways. Captain Smith knew he had to protect him. Hill walked away with bruises and some scratches, but Captain Smith was severely wounded. The young boy screamed for a Medic, but none came. Captain Smith tried to reassure him as he accepted he might very well die this time. He was okay with that because he knew he'd made the honorable choice.

A woman made her way through the battlefield, hurrying toward them. She was Cuban, and she took in the carnage with horror on her face. That was quickly followed by a look of determination.

"Americans?" She asked Hill. He nodded. She knelt beside Captain Smith and began looking over his injuries. "The wound is bad, but I can help. I am a nurse," she explained.

"He saved my life," Hill said. "Please don't let him die."

She smiled at them both kindly. "I promise I will do my best," she said.

It was unsafe on the battlefield. As soon as she had stopped enough of the bleeding to risk it, she asked Hill to help her move Captain Smith. They made it to a small home nearby and placed Captain Smith on a bed. The nurse began to patch up Hill's minor injuries. "Go rest," she told him. "There is a cot in the other room. I will care for him."

"Thank you, Miss," Hill said. He hesitated. "Thank you, Captain... Please don't die, Sir." Then, he walked away.

When Hill was gone, the nurse resumed tending to Captain Smith's wounds. She opened his shirt, trying to get a better look at the damage. Captain Smith was aware, but fairly incoherent. He watched her curiously, taking in her strikingly beautiful features. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"You are safe here, _Capitan_," she told him as she began to disinfect his wound with alcohol. He barely noticed the way it stung. "This may hurt... I must remove the bullet."

He forced himself to nod. She extracted the bullet carefully. Captain Smith was used to pain, and he made no sound as she removed it. He watched her as she moved expertly, treating the wound once the bullet was out and stitching it closed.

"There," she said, smiling at him warmly. "You lost much blood, _Capitan_, but you will survive."

He finally found his voice as his mind began to clear. He realized he was healing quicker than he should be. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Carolena Fernandez." She pronounced it "Ca-ro-lay-na." And the boy called you..." She hesitated, taking a breath before using the English term. "_Captain Smith_, _si?" _

He smiled at her kindly. "Yes... Captain Bob Smith."

"I am pleased to meet you, _Capitan. _You may return to your people soon."

"Your English is _muy bien, _Miss Fernandez."

"Thank you... And Carolena will do... _Capitan._" She smiled at him again and he melted a bit inside.

He was about to reply when suddenly, his body began to tremble violently. He realized something was wrong, but he couldn't focus. Carolena studied him in alarm. "I do not understand..." She mumbled as she frantically checked his vital signs.

Captain Smith understood what was happening. He had reacted this exact way the day his aunt had tried to assassinate him.

"Kreeda..." He mumbled. His aunt might have been long-dead, but her daughter still lived. Apparently, she'd followed in her mother's footsteps after all this time.

_"Capitan... _What is causing this?" Carolena asked.

"Dark magic... Sorcery..."

Most people would have written such a claim off as delirium. Carolena, however, did not tell him he was insane. Instead, she grabbed a wet cloth to wipe the sweat from his head. "Your fever is high," she said. At least that response was kinder.

"Kizzie..." He mumbled. "I need Kizzie…"

"Kizzie?" Carolena repeated.

"She could blend an antidote..."

"Antidote? Is this a poison? Tell me the cure, _Capitan. _I shall find it."

"There is no cure on Earth..." He began to have difficulty breathing. This curse was one of the blood. Only a relative could cast it against him, and the only remedy he knew of so long as he had the same blood as his cousin was made of Eltarian herbs. "Bad blood... I need... To cleanse it..."

"You lost much blood... You need more... What is your blood type?"

"_Aizzon._.. A type not seen here..."

Carolena shook her head. _"Capitan, _you need more blood to survive... I must know your type."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "Universal... But perhaps not _this _universe... This planet is different... I have never tried..." He began convulsing severely, and he knew it was too late.

He couldn't register what was happening because of the seizure. At some point, he lost consciousness entirely. He was surprised when he came back into awareness. He blinked several times, trying to clear his head, before he looked up at Carolena. She was brushing his hair away from his eyes gently.

"Welcome back, _Capitan," _she said. She looked pale.

"Carolena... Are you well?" He asked.

"I will be... And so will you."

It was then that he realized Carolena's wrist was bandaged. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I gave you the only blood I had on hand... My own. Your symptoms slowly subsided."

"It worked? How extraordinary..." He realized that, somehow, Carolena's blood had protected him, acting as a shield against the attack meant to specifically harm his bloodline.

That was when the house began to shake. Suddenly, the roof was blown off, and a woman he'd hoped to never see again came down inside of a small tornado. Captain Smith grabbed Carolena, pulling her behind him protectively. He was impressed that she did not scream in terror, but instead watched the sorceress in fascination.

"What do we do?" She asked him.

"Stay with me. I shall protect you," he vowed.

Kreeda laughed at him. "How terribly sweet... You would protect this pathetic insect who dared to infect you with her impure blood," she said. "It may have protected you from my spell, but it shall be her end! Or... You may come with me willingly, back to Eltar. Face your crimes and I shall not harm her."

Captain Smith nodded. "Stop this destruction and I shall go with you freely," he said. Hill was most likely still in the house, and Carolena had saved his life. He could not let his cousin harm either of them.

"_Capitan, _no," Carolena objected.

"I shall not allow any harm to come to you, my sweet Carolena. Be safe," Captain Smith said.

As Kreeda prepared to restrain him so she could drag him back to Eltar, a knife landed in her shoulder. Kreeda let out a cry of pain and Captain Smith realized Carolena had thrown the weapon. "You do _not _come to _my _home, destroy my property, and abduct the man I worked so hard to rescue," she said firmly. "When I protect someone, it is to the very end!"

Kreeda laughed. "She has an unexpected fire within her, Cousin," she said. "Allow me to extinguish it."

"No!" Captain Smith cried, but it was too late. Kreeda had shoved a sword through Carolena's side. He reacted on impulse, shoving his own sword straight through his cousin's heart. He hated it, but he'd always known this was how it would end. Kreeda was the last person in his family still standing aside from him… Now, even she was gone.

"_Vrit, ma'zzahay flimrir," _Captain Smith whispered sadly. As Kreeda's body began to burn in a fire that remained contained only to her flesh, he added, "I am so sorry, my cousin… Forgive me…"

Carolena made a soft sound of surprise, alerting him to the fact that she was still alive. Kreeda's body turned to ash and vanished completely as Captain Smith pulled Carolena into his arms. "You are dying…" he whispered in horror. "Stay with me, Carolena… I am here." He quickly pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Carolena asked weakly.

"It will heal you… I hope," he said. "I would have used it on myself, however, my mind was too unfocused and I didn't think of it." He wasn't sure it would work. The syringe contained a potion meant for Eltarians. It could very well kill this kind human woman who'd saved his life, but he had to try. She was dying anyway. He injected her, knowing it was her only hope.

She gasped in surprise before she began to literally glow. Captain Smith watched this in confusion. Soon, it was clear she had healed and become significantly stronger. "Who are you, _Capitan?" _She asked. "Honestly?"

He sighed. "Honestly? I am Captain B'Bodian Smizek, of the Eltarian Rebellion, and I am not from this planet. I am sorry you found yourself caught in the middle of my world, Carolena." He looked away from her, horrified at what had just happened. "I understand this must be terrifying to you."

Carolena touched his cheek gently until he looked her in the eye again. "I do not fear you… B'Bodian."

It was the first time someone had called him that in ages. On occasion, Garron used his birth name, but no one else really did anymore, and Raff generally stuck to calling him Bob. "You are incredibly brave, Carolena," he said.

She smiled at him and it made him smile back. "I will keep your secret, B'Bodian. I promise."

He remained with her for two days before finally returning to the battle with Hill by his side. The battle only lasted a couple more weeks, and in that time, Captain Smith found himself thinking about Carolena. They were set to go home and Captain Smith used his last day in Cuba to check on her. To his shock, Carolena ran into his arms.

"B'Bodian… Something has changed within me," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.

"I always had a talent for healing the sick, but now… It is stronger."

"I believe you are a healer, Carolena… I felt subtle magic as you took care of me. Perhaps the trauma of recent events caused it to become stronger?"

"It is more than that… I appear to have developed a few other… New gifts." She opened her hands and a brilliant blue light radiated from them.

This was troubling, to say the least. "You have magic," he said. "Somehow, when you gave me blood or when I injected you with the potion from Eltar, you must have become tainted with Eltarian magic. I have never seen this happen before, but it is clear…"

"What must I do?"

"Are you afraid?"

"No… I do not scare easily, B'Bodian. I thought you realized that by now." She offered him a smile.

He smiled back automatically. "My brave, beautiful Carolena…" He took a deep breath. "You must leave Cuba for a time… I shall send you to New York, to my companions. They can help, and I will return home soon."

To his surprise, she did not argue. Instead, she asked, "You wish for me to go to your home?"

"Yes, Carolena… To receive help, and… Perhaps… To remain by my side. I have grown quite fond of you," he admitted a bit shyly. Captain Smith had been with some women over the millennia, of course, but he didn't typically get attached to them. Unfortunately, there simply wasn't time for things like romance when there were battles to be fought. Still, he could not deny how much he was drawn to Carolena. She was different… Somehow, they were connected, and now, her blood literally ran through him and Eltarian magic ran through her. Perhaps this was the Universe's way of saying she was meant to be in his life. The idea of never seeing her again caused him physical pain.

She smiled wider at his words. "I would like that," she said. She stunned him by kissing him. A surge of electricity shot through them both. He'd never felt anything like that before. _"Destino…" _She mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked softly.

"Destiny… This feels like it is destiny, does it not?"

He smiled, pulling her closer to him. She felt so right in his arms he could not understand how he had ever survived not having her there. "It does," he agreed.

"I will go to your home… You promise you will meet me there?" She asked.

"I vow, with all that I have, that I will be at your side once more as soon as possible," he said. "Until then, I shall send you with this." He began writing something down before handing it to her. "Bring this to Kizzie. She will assist you until I return home."

She nodded. "B'Bodian… I shall miss you very much," Carolena told him.

"And I, you, my sweet Carolena… Until we meet again." He kissed her once more before opening up a portal.

Carolena stared at it in wonder. "Such magic! Incredible…" She said.

"It is safe, Carolena. Step through, and go to the address I have written down on the paper. Tell the man at the door that Captain Smith sent you. Kizzie will bring you upstairs once you give her the note."

She nodded before smiling at him a final time. "I shall see you soon, B'Bodian," she said as she stepped through the portal fearlessly.

Some time later, when the sailors returned home, B'Bodian hurried to the building his Chapter resided in. "Welcome home, Sir!" Kizzie greeted him cheerfully.

"Kizzie! I am pleased to be back," he replied.

Carolena entered the room, greeting him with her warm smile. "B'Bodian…" She said.

He pulled her into his arms, relief and joy flooding through him. "My love…" He said softly.

It should have been strange to proclaim such a thing when he hardly knew her, but Captain Smith could not deny their connection. He knew without any doubt that he never wanted to be away from this woman again.

"My _Capitan…" _She replied, kissing him. "I love you, too." That was all he needed to hear.

Ten years later, it was clear that Carolena had not visibly aged, just as an Eltarian would not have. Her magic had grown stronger and Kizzie continued to help her master sorcery. Captain Smith knew that she'd truly been infected with Eltarian genes, and he would not have to fear losing her to things like the incredibly short life span of humans. He proposed to her and the two were married a short time later with many of the Rebels by their side. Captain Smith knew that Carolena had been right… Their love had been destined, and for the first time since he'd lost Lyssa, he was finally truly happy.

A few decades later, in 1949, they welcomed a daughter name Marie. Like her mother, Marie possessed Eltarian magic. Watching Kizzie train his daughter as an older sibling would train a younger one brought back memories of training with his sister when they were young and gave Captain Smith a sense of peace. He might have lost his family long ago, but he had a new one now. Somehow, Carolena had slowly resurrected something within him that he'd thought he'd lost for good.

_Love is the greatest magic there is, _he thought with a sad smile. He hoped his mother, wherever she was now, was proud of him.


	3. Three: Annihilation (NY & NJ Become One)

**THREE: ANNIHILATION **_(How the New York and New Jersey Chapters became one. Heavily featuring Captain Smith, Kizzie, Rupi, and Tedius, with appearances by others. This one's going to be a bit long and will have a lot of action in it.)_

Although the West Coast held many Chapters of the Rebellion, especially near California, the East Coast had its own Rebels. Captain Smith was the head of the much-celebrated New York Chapter. It consisted of some of the fiercest warriors the Rebellion had ever seen, and he led them with honor and a strength few others possessed.

His Lieutenant, Kizzie, was a powerful Sorceress. Although her mother had been Eltarian, Kizzie's father was of Earth. Captain Smith had taken her in after rescuing her from being burned at the stake as a witch in the 1600s. She was fiercely loyal to him and was extremely powerful. Kizzie had helped teach his wife, Carolena, and their daughter Marie to master sorcery.

There were other members of the New York Chapter as well. R'Dian and Jazov were tactical experts. They were incredibly gifted with creating weapons and strategizing. Feygah was the Chapter's healer, although Carolena often played that role as well. Before becoming tainted with Eltarian blood when she saved Captain Smith's life, she'd been a nurse in Cuba. She put those skills to use with the Rebels whenever they needed medical help.

New Jersey had a powerful chapter as well. Micah, the leader, was strong and proud. He was fierce and knew how to get the job done, no matter what. His Lieutenant was Vianca, a natural warrior. Zikos and Estos were brothers, with Zikos being the elder of the two. They were also powerful warriors and were made for battle. Neighbelle was the Sorceress, and her power rivaled nearly all other Eltarians. She longed to prove she was the strongest Sorceress in the Rebellion, however Kizzie's power rivaled hers. Neighbelle wanted to prove she was stronger than Kizzie, but they were on the same side, so they'd never tested the theory. Rupi was New Jersey's tactical expert. He was considered a bit of a fool sometimes because he let his sister Zydia boss him around and rarely showed his own ability to think, but he was gifted at making weapons and excelled with tactics. Tedius was the Chapter's healer. He was a gentle soul who only fought when necessary.

The year was 1964. The Vietnam Conflict was beginning to get out of hand and America was getting ready to join the fight. Captain Smith had just finished a Tour of Duty in the United States Army which had included a top secret mission to Vietnam to unofficially join the fight. As he arrived home, he was greeted by his entire Chapter. "Welcome home, Sir!" Kizzie said with a big smile on her face.

"Dad! You're back!" Marie cried with delight. She ran to him and flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much… Please tell me you're staying this time."

His heart melted a bit as his daughter hugged him. "I finished my Tour," he said simply. "My contract is nearly up … I have a few days before they ask me to sign a new one."

"Are you going to do it?" Marie asked, her eyes wide with hope.

For the first time in a very long time, Captain Smith didn't know the answer to that question. He had always fought in every war he could, carefully choosing the side that was justified after thoroughly examining the details and helping those who needed it the most. He'd proudly fought with the North when the South wanted to enslave innocent men, women, and children simply because of their skin tone. He'd fought with great honor against the Nazis to stop them from the genocidal madness they'd unleashed upon the world. He'd fought with the Colonists for their freedom from England. He could go on forever listing his battles… But this time, it was different. He wasn't entirely sure who was right in this war, and he knew too many innocent people would die for it. He also missed his daughter terribly. Until recently, he'd been stationed in New York for most of her life. It was difficult to be away from her, and he missed Carolena as well.

"B'Bodian?" Carolena called softly. "Are you alright, _Capitan?" _She'd called him that when they first met, and she still did fairly often. It was soothing to him.

"Excuse us," Captain Smith said to his Chapter. He led Carolena away from the others, to their bedroom. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Her lips were home to him, and he knew in that moment that he had to make a choice.

"What's wrong, B'Bodian?" She asked knowingly when he finally broke the kiss.

"Carolena… I think that, perhaps… It may be time to retire."

"Retire?" She asked in surprise. "From the Army, or…?"

"From _all _of it, my love… Perhaps it is time to walk away from this life of constant battles and simply… _Live_. With you, and our daughter, and the other Rebels. I would still participate in Rebellion activities, of course, but… The rest of it…"

It surprised him when she smiled. He'd expected her to be disappointed in him. "I would like that very much, B'Bodian," she admitted. "I miss you so much when you are gone."

"You are not ashamed I would walk away from my duty?"

"You have served many, _many _times over, my _Capitan. _Far more than any other. I could never be ashamed of you for finally taking time for yourself. You are the greatest hero I have ever known... Your bravery is unmatched, _Capitan. _I am incredibly proud to be your wife."

He pulled her closer to him and she kissed him deeply. "I love you, Carolena… More than I ever believed possible," he admitted.

"I love you as well, my _Capitan." _She smiled at him. "Now, come… The others wish to hear tales of your glorious adventures in Vietnam."

"There is no glory in this war, my love… Only tragedy." He looked at her with haunted eyes.

"You have lost someone," she said knowingly.

"I lost several men on this last Tour… Many were just boys, not even men yet, shipped off to war when they had no business being there. And I watched innocent women and children suffering in Vietnam. It was horrible… Truly the worst things humans are capable of. I shot one of my own men in the head because he dared to violate a girl who was probably younger than Marie… The poor child barely survived and was inconsolable. I found myself wondering who, exactly, the heroes were meant to be in this war."

Carolena wiped away a tear he hadn't realized he'd shed. She gently stroked his cheek. "My _Capitan… _You have given more than enough. If you truly wish to walk away from this fight, I support you. I will _always _support you."

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you love me?"

"You got shot for a boy and needed me to save your life," she teased him with a smile. She kissed his cheek and said, "If you want, I will tell the others to give you time to rest."

"No… I should spend the evening with everyone. It has been too long, and I have missed them all." He took a deep breath and followed her back out to the others.

"Hello, Captain," R'Dian greeted him as she fidgeted with some sort of device.

"Working on a new weapon?" Captain Smith asked.

"Some things never change, right?" R'Dian joked. Her long red hair had fallen into her face, so she tossed it over her shoulder and went back to working on whatever she'd created.

"It's going to be fantastic," Jazov said eagerly as he passed R'Dian a wrench. "We programmed it to be stronger than the last one, and it's a lot more precise." Jazov was the youngest member of their Chapter other than Marie. He was barely ninety and had been with them since he was sixteen. He still looked like a teenager, and by Eltarian standards, he pretty much was one. He was brilliant with weapons and had proven to be an asset to them very early into his time with the Chapter. The boy always had a smile on his face.

"Good. I don't want to get shot again," Feygah said with a wry laugh.

"It _barely_ grazed you," R'Dian protested, not looking up from her new weapon.

"Barely's enough, thank you very much," Feygah said. She smiled brightly at Captain Smith. "I'm glad you're home, Captain. We've missed you around here." She gave him a hug.

"Fey… It's so good to see you," Captain Smith said with a smile. She and R'Dian had been with him for nearly as long as he'd been a Captain of the Rebellion.

"Come along, Everyone," Kizzie said. "I have ordered quite the meal to celebrate the Captain's return."

They sat around the table, enjoying the meal as any family would. Captain Smith relaxed as he looked at their faces, relieved to be home. _The decision is made, _he told himself. He would walk away from the Military once and for all to remain with his family, where he belonged. He'd just need to tell his Commanding Officer in the next couple of days.

**_MEANWHILE, IN NEW JERSEY..._**

Micah frowned as he looked at the message before him. "Captain Smith has returned to New York," he informed Neighbelle.

"I suppose we will be meeting with the New Yorkers, then?" Neighbelle asked.

"Indeed… But not for the reason you think."

Neighbelle looked at him with interest. "Oh? What is it you are planning, Micah?" She asked.

"For too long, Captain Smith has ruled this area and acted like he was in charge of the entire Tri-State area. I am sick of it."

"Captain Smith has seniority over you, Micah. He outranks us all… However, I understand your annoyance. I'd love to shut his pet Sorceress down once and for all and prove that _I _am the strongest."

He smiled then. "I knew you would understand… Neigh, why should we continue to bow to Captain Smith and lick his boots? There is no reason why _we_ cannot lead… This territory is powerful, and he just wastes it! He does not embrace the power that comes from New York and New Jersey."

"Micah… What you are hinting at sounds an awful lot like mutiny."

"It _is _mutiny. If we take Captain Smith down, _we _could rule it all."

"How do you suggest we do that? Captain Smith is no easy man to kill."

"Who says we have to kill him? If we take away everything he loves, he will likely do it himself. There are a lot of ways to destroy a man."

"You mean… The child? And Carolena?"

"Not just them, Neigh… Anyone who stands in our way. We'll slaughter them all if we must."

A smile slowly crept across Neighbelle's face. "So much bloodshed… Senseless loss of life… I like this new side of you, Micah."

"You knew I was ruthless, Neigh."

"Ruthless, yes… But this is different. You're talking about destroying an entire Chapter of the Rebellion."

"They stand in our way, Neighbelle. Captain Smith refuses to do what must be done if it offends his precious morals. The others follow his lead. They are ineffective as Rebels, and we must put an end to them."

"You just want the power that destroying them will bring."

"I do… But I am prepared to share it with you, Neigh… Think of all we could do together!"

"I like where you're going with this. I am in."

"We'll need one other to assist us… Someone we can trust to see things our way who can help with plotting."

"Estos."

"Why Estos?"

"He's one of us… And he is very jealous of his brother. He's been looking for his chance to shine and show that he is better than Zikos. If we promise him power, I'm certain he'll join us."

"That is an excellent point. Summon him here."

Shortly after, Estos arrived. He looked at his Chapter leader curiously. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, Estos, something is quite wrong," Micah said. "Captain Smith remains in power."

"Should he not?" Estos asked in confusion.

"We believe a change in leadership is in order," Neighbelle said pleasantly. "Would you like to assist us?"

"Wait… Are you suggesting that we overthrow Captain Smith?" Estos asked in shock.

"That's _exactly _what we are suggesting," Micah said.

Estos took a deep breath. "Alright," he said. "I'm loyal to you, Micah. You know that… But what do you hope to accomplish by eliminating Captain Smith?"

"We should be in charge, Estos… And if we decimate his Chapter, we can accomplish this easily. We need a plan, however… A tactical expert must be on our side… Will you assist us?"

"Me? You would choose me over Zikos?" He looked stunned and pleased.

"Of course, Estos. You are the brother with the will to achieve this. Zikos doesn't have the stomach for such things."

"Yes," he said quickly. "I'll help you."

"Excellent," Micah said. "Let us begin to plan."

_**TWO DAYS LATER...**_

Captain Smith was walking away when Kizzie stopped him. "Sir… Micah and his Chapter have invited us to meet them for the day," she informed him.

He paused. "Go on without me, Kizzie," he said. "I have to report to my Commanding Officer today, but once I am done, I shall meet you."

"Very well, Sir," she said. "I shall gather the others."

Carolena and Marie met him at the door. "Do you_ have_ to leave, Dad?" Marie asked.

"I do, my darling," he told her. "I'll be back later today, I promise… And then, I will never leave you again."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm retiring, Marie. For real. I have decided to stay home with all of you."

Marie flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Really?" She asked.

"I promise. I love you, Marie. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Okay," Marie said. She hurried off, her happiness radiating off of her. He knew he'd made the right choice.

He pulled his wife into his arms. "Carolena… Might I have a kiss for luck?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Of course, _Capitan," _she said with a grin. She kissed him sweetly.

"That feeling is one of the many reasons that I know this is the only choice I can make," he told her. "I love you, Carolena… I will be with you again soon. Have fun visiting our friends."

"Of course." She smiled at him warmly before ushering him out the door. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you return to us," she reminded him.

"You are a very wise woman," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He blew her a kiss as he stepped into the elevator. He smiled to himself as it began to descend. Soon, he would never have to leave his family again.

The New Yorkers arrived at the hotel on the Jersey Shore where the New Jersey Chapter of Rebels lived. They had control of the upper parts of the building and Micah owned it, so he was in charge of the employees and who was allowed to stay there. Oddly, it seemed no one was there who wasn't part of the Rebellion now.

"Is everything alright, Micah?" Kizzie asked with concern.

"Of course, Kizzie," he replied pleasantly. "We just wanted to have some privacy today. It's much less stressful that way."

"The hotel looks great, Micah," Jazov said with appreciation.

"Indeed," Feygah agreed. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Come this way, to the party room," Micah said.

They followed him upstairs. Micah excused himself to get the others. "Does he seem to be acting a bit off?" Kizzie asked.

"No more than usual," R'Dian said.

"No, I sense it as well," Carolena said.

The lights suddenly went out. "What the hell is going on?" Feygah asked.

"Everyone, stay together," Kizzie said firmly. "We need to get out of here."

"I sense magic," Feygah said. Unfortunately, that warning came too late, as everyone was plunged into pocket realms. They were separated, and all of them knew they were truly in trouble now.

_**ONE FLOOR ABOVE...**_

"Move in," Micah said.

"Micah… What the hell are you up to?" Vianca asked.

"We're taking over, Vianca. Stand with us, and you will like the results," Micah informed her.

"Are you mad? These are our _friends_, Micah! What exactly do you plan to do?"

"It is time for Captain Smith to fall. That is all that matters."

"You've lost your wits! I won't stand for this, Micah. End this madness now."

"Vi… I'm sorry. This is the only way."

She drew her sword. "I cannot allow you to do this, Micah."

"You are my Lieutenant! I am the one in charge here, Vianca!"

"Not anymore. I am taking control, and I will report this to Garron at once."

"Garron understands doing what is necessary."

"Not when it's something like this. Garron respects Captain Smith, and so should you."

"Enough! You are being insubordinate!"

"Damn right I am!"

"Stand down, Vi… Or I'll _make _you."

"Stop this!" Zikos said suddenly as he appeared, getting between Vianca and Micah. "You cannot be serious about challenging Captain Smith, Micah. He's in his position for a reason."

"You have no right to refuse my orders, Zikos."

"Actually, a member of the Rebellion may refuse the orders of their Chapter leader if they have reason to believe those orders will lead to unnecessary loss of life or harm to themselves," Rupi said, surprising all of them. Rupi rarely spoke up. "And challenging Captain Smith would lead to both. Besides… Captain Smith is in good standing with the Rebellion. You have no grounds to target him."

"How _dare _you quote the rules to me? I am your Chapter Head!" Micah said sharply.

"My sister outranks you, Micah, and I know she would not approve of this," Rupi replied. "We won't stand with you."

"_We_ stand with him," Neighbelle said.

"Micah is right. Captain Smith is in the way," Estos agreed.

"Estos! How could you agree with him?" Zikos asked in surprise.

Micah turned to the only person who'd arrived but not spoken up. "Tedius… What do you have to say on the matter? Where do you stand?" He asked.

Tedius, a normally non-confrontational man, looked him in the eye. "Captain Smith is a good, honorable man," he said firmly. "I will not raise arms against him." He stood beside Rupi, who took his hand in his own.

"You are all fools!" Micah declared.

"We will not back down, Micah. You would do well to walk away from this," Vianca said.

"Sorry, Vi… That won't happen. We've come too far to turn back now." With that, he fired off several shots. Neighbelle began casting spells as Estos fired off shots of his own.

"Vianca!" Zikos screamed. He jumped in front of her, taking a bullet to the chest from his own brother.

"No!" Tedius shouted. He knelt beside Zikos, trying to heal him.

"Back off, Tedi," Estos said sharply. "Or I'll shoot _you_ next."

Tedius continued to try to heal Zikos. "I won't allow you to murder your own brother… Come to your senses, Estos!"

"I finally _have_," Estos replied. "For far too long, I have lived in the shadow of my brother. Now, it is _my _turn."

"Estos… Please…" Zikos whispered between coughing fits. "I beg you, see reason. Do not do this. It is not too late to make the right choice, Little Brother."

"Shut your mouth… Or perhaps I should just shut it for you." Estos fired another shot, this time into his brother's head.

Tedius let out a cry of horror. Another shot was fired. Estos was knocked back by the blast, although it didn't seem to be fatal. Tedius was in shock and couldn't bring himself to let go of Zikos, who was very clearly dead.

"Tedi… Tedi, come on. We have to go," Rupi said, pulling him into his arms.

"Zikos… I… I tried to save him," Tedius whispered.

"I know you did. He is at peace now, Tedi… Come on. Vianca's got Micah and Neighbelle on the run. We need to catch up to them before they can harm the others."

Tedius was crying as he followed Rupi from the room. They left Estos alive but wounded, knowing it was more important to stop the other two from carrying out their plans. They could deal with Estos later.

_**IN THE DARKNESS...**_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Marie called into the darkness. She was scared, but not for herself. It was her family she was worried about. Marie was brave. After all, she was Captain Bob Smith's daughter… However, the idea of anything happening to her family was hard to deal with.

"Marie! Where are you, Luv?" Kizzie called.

Marie sighed in relief. Kizzie was there. She'd make sure they stayed safe. Kizzie was basically Marie's big sister. They were very close, and she knew nothing bad would happen as long as Kizzie was by her side. "I'm over here, Kizz!" She called.

A minute later, Kizzie reached her. "Are you hurt, Luv?" She asked.

"No, I'm okay… What's going on, Kizzie? Who did this?"

"The magic feels like Neighbelle's."

"Neighbelle? Why would she do this?"

"That's a rather good question, Luv… Stay close to me. I'll get us out of this."

"Have you found anyone else?"

"Not so far. I think we're all in separate pockets… I'll find them, though. Just don't disappear on me, alright?"

"Okay." She took Kizzie's hand and let her lead her out of the darkness. They ultimately found themselves inside of a large room. "What is this place?" Marie asked.

"Hell," a voice said pleasantly. "Or something like it."

"Neigh, what the bloody hell is going on?" Kizzie demanded. "What are you trying to do?"

"That's simple, Kizzie," Neighbelle replied. "I want to finally prove which of us is the strongest."

Kizzie tensed. "Let Marie go, Neighbelle. She has no part in this."

"I'm sorry, Kizzie. I can't do that. You see, Micah's orders were quite clear."

"If you _touch_ her, I swear with all that I have, I will _end_ you."

"It's sweet how you protect the girl… Especially since she's not your kin."

"Blood or not, she is _damn well _my kin, and I won't let you harm her." Kizzie began raising energy. _On my word, run, _she ordered Marie telepathically.

_I won't leave you, _Marie thought back stubbornly.

_You have to, Luv. This is about to get ugly, and I can't risk you being caught in the middle of it. I'll be alright. When I unlock the realm, get to your mum. She'll protect you. _Kizzie took a deep breath. "Now, Marie! Go!" She shouted.

Marie had no choice. She fled the pocket realm. "That won't save her, you know," Neighbelle taunted Kizzie. "You merely bought the girl some time."

"We'll see about that," Kizzie said defiantly. She fired a spell off at Neighbelle, who counted with an attack of her own. They began going back and forth like that, and Kizzie couldn't focus on anything except the battle at hand. They were fairly evenly paired, but Kizzie felt an extra burst of power she hadn't expected hit her.

_Embrace your ancestors, my daughter, _a voice said. She was fairly certain it wasn't her mother… Although she had not heard her voice in centuries, she remembered it well. This woman was older, and more powerful.

_Are you my grandmother? _Kizzie wondered.

_No, Luv. I'm a fair bit older than that. Just trust me, Kizzie. There isn't much time. You must not perish this day._

Kizzie wanted to ask who the woman was, but she knew she could waste no more time focused on that. Neighbelle was fighting back harder than ever. Kizzie stopped fighting the energy flowing through her and sent it out toward the woman she'd once considered a friend. Neighbelle was knocked back, but it was barely enough. Kizzie needed more power, and fast. Her own words had given away the fact that Neighbelle wasn't the only one behind this betrayal, and if the rest of her Chapter was involved as well, they were in serious trouble.

Kizzie fired off a stronger spell than she'd ever attempted, not even sure where the power came from. Neighbelle let out a shriek as she flew into a wall. She was bleeding from her eyes and Kizzie knew she'd done serious damage.

"We can end this, Neigh. Just stop," she said practically. "I won't attack you again if you surrender."

"Never!" Neighbelle said. To Kizzie's great surprise, Neighbelle flung a trident through the air. It impaled Kizzie's side, and Kizzie cried out in pain. The trident appeared to be enchanted, and it burned as it stayed in her side. Cursing, Kizzie pulled it out, knowing she'd bleed out faster but she had no choice. If the trident remained in her, whatever it had been enchanted with would kill her anyway. At least with it out, she stood a chance.

Kizzie's vision blurred as her blood flowed out of her too quickly. She focused her energy, trying to heal herself. That was when Neighbelle laughed at her. "I guess we know who's stronger now, _don't_ we?" She taunted her. With a snap of her fingers, she brought the ceiling down on top of Kizzie as she fled the room.

_**NEARBY...**_

Vianca stood facing Micah when Rupi and Tedius found her. "Stay behind me!" She commanded them.

"I've got your six," Rupi promised. "Tedi, stay with me. I'll cover you, too."

"Vi, watch out!" Tedius shouted as Micah fired a shot at her. She managed to dodge it, much to his relief.

"You're outnumbered, Micah. Stand down," Vianca said firmly.

"You are my subordinates," Micah said sharply. "You do not give me orders, Vianca!"

Rupi attacked him with a swift kick to his shin. This brought Micah to his knees, giving Vianca a chance to get closer to him. Unfortunately, Micah seemed to see this coming. He recovered and knocked her onto her back.

"Get away from her!" Rupi shouted.

"You're just Zydia's sidekick! You're nothing. You don't get to give me orders," Micah insisted.

"Stop power tripping and think rationally, Micah! This is not the way!" Tedius said firmly.

"This is the _only _way, Tedius," Micah argued. He then fired a shot at Vianca. She dodged it, but barely. Micah tried to fire another shot off, this time at Rupi. That was when Tedius knocked him to the ground. He pinned him easily because he had a larger build than Micah and was stronger, even if he rarely showed it.

"Tedi! Watch out!" Vianca shouted as shots were fired.

Tedius looked up to see Estos standing before them. He looked fairly strong considering Rupi had hurt him. Luckily, his aim was off and he hadn't hit Tedius. "Don't you _dare!" _Rupi said, getting between Tedius and Estos.

"You're going to regret siding against us," Estos said. He attacked Rupi, which distracted Tedius enough that Micah was able to shift his weight and get away from him.

"Not so fast!" Vianca cried. She went to attack him. That was when things went sideways. Micah manifested a sword out of nowhere and before anyone could react, he brought it down against Vianca's neck. He severed her head while Tedius and Rupi could do no more than watch.

"Vi!" Rupi screamed. It was his turn to panic. He looked like he was going to cry. Estos took the opportunity to try to stab him. Tedius grabbed Rupi and did the only thing he could… He touched the pocket realm he sensed and disappeared into it, still holding Rupi.

Safe for the moment, Tedius looked at Rupi. "Are you okay?" he asked him.

"She's dead…" Rupi whispered. He'd always been fond of Vianca. Tedius suspected it was because she was like a nicer version of Zydia, one who treated Rupi with more kindness than his beloved older sister did.

"I know… But the others may still be alive, Rupi. We have to warn them… To save them if we can," Tedius said. "And if we can't… Then we shall die with honor."

Slowly, Rupi nodded. "With honor," he agreed. He pulled Tedius closer to him, kissing him hard. "I love you," he added.

"I love you, too," Tedius promised him. "Now… We fight."

_**ELSEWHERE...**_

Neighbelle laughed as she watched R'Dian try to protect Jazov. The boy was terrified. He might have a great mind for battle strategy, but when it came to the real thing, he was still afraid to die. He was young. He might have grown out of that under Captain Smith's leadership, but they would never know.

"Oh, excellent," Estos said as he and Micah arrived. "Someone to kill."

"Why are you doing this?" Jazov asked, tears in his eyes. He'd always had Captain Smith as his leader. He couldn't comprehend this sort of betrayal because a man like Captain Smith would never have done it.

"Because, Jazov… We want more power," Micah said. "You'd have understood when you were older. Unfortunately for you, that day will never come. You're going to die today."

"Like Hell!" R'Dian said. "You'll have to go through _me_!"

Micah manifested a sword and shoved it through her heart. "Very well," he said pleasantly.

"R'Dian!" Jazov cried in horror.

"Poor boy… Allow me to end your suffering," Neighbelle said. She cast a spell that made Jazov start twitching violently as electricity repeatedly shot through him. She laughed. "Or, you know, cause you _more_ suffering… Whichever."

Jazov's screams echoed through the hotel. "Where is Kizzie?" Micah asked.

"As good as dead," Neighbelle replied. "She's bleeding out and, just in case that wasn't enough, I brought the roof down upon her. She won't survive."

"Good. Kizzie was the biggest threat. Without Captain Smith, the rest of them are sitting ducks."

"Let's go put them down," Estos said eagerly.

"Wait… Neigh, the boy," Micah reminded her.

"What? Oh, right…" Neighbelle said. She snapped her fingers and a final shot of electricity shot through him. His body was charred instantly, and it was clear he was dead.

"Very well. Let's go," Micah said with a smile. Everything was going perfectly.

"You traitorous bastards!" A voice cried.

"Feygah… Ah, welcome," Neighbelle said pleasantly. She began to raise energy.

"You'll find I don't die easily," Feygah said.

"You can think that if you like," Micah replied.

"She has help," Carolena said, joining them.

"Ah… The Captain's wife… Excellent." The smile on Micah's face was enough to tell them that this was exactly what he'd hoped would happen.

"Carolena, get out of here. I'll hold them off," Feygah said.

"No, Fey. I won't leave you here," Carolena insisted.

"You have to be protected. I can handle this."

"It's cute that you think you can stop us," Neighbelle said. She shot a spell at Feygah that hit her directly in her forehead. She fell to the ground, clutching her head as the spell shot through her.

"Fey!" Carolena cried. She tried to reach her, but the older Sorceress suddenly burst into flames. Her screams filled the room as she rapidly burned to death.

"Looks like it's just us now, Carolena," Micah said.

"No… Kizzie… She must still be-" Carolena protested.

"Kizzie's as good as dead. And when we've finished with you, we'll eliminate your daughter as well," Neighbelle said.

"Don't you threaten her!" Carolena cried. She attacked before anyone could stop her. She packed more of a punch than the traitors had expected, and it took them a moment to recover. Still, it was three against one, and they quickly had her in a situation she couldn't easily escape.

"How should we end her?" Estos asked.

"Quickly," Micah said. "She was a mere human before Captain Smith tainted her with Eltarian blood. She is not worth much effort, and I suppose we can spare her a bit… Or perhaps we can just have some fun instead." He laughed as he shoved a sword right through her heart.

Carolena's eyes went wide for a second before a single tear slid down her cheek. She whispered, _"Capitan…" _Then, as Micah withdrew his sword, she fell to the floor.

_**NEW YORK...**_

Captain Smith knew something was terribly wrong. He had just signed the last of his paperwork to officially retire. He shook his Commanding Officer's hand and saluted him before rushing from the office, knowing he had to hurry. He raced to the portal he knew would take him to New Jersey the quickest and activated it. What he found was the hotel his friends lived in seemingly abandoned.

He drew his weapon before heading into the hotel and began searching for any sign of someone he knew. It was quiet… _Too _quiet. Something was very wrong.

He'd been on more than enough battlefields to know the scent of blood well. He also knew the quiet stillness that only death could create. "Where _are_ they?" He whispered. He headed toward the energy that was calling to him, terrified of what he might find.

Opening the door, Captain Smith saw Feygah immediately. She was little more than ash, but her wand lay before her untouched by the flames that had clearly ended her life. "Oh, Fey…" Captain Smith whispered. He sighed, picking up her wand and tucking it into his pocket. He then cast a simple spell to store her ashes in a small canister until he could give her a proper funeral of some sort.

R'Dian had bled out on the floor. The ashes beside her were unidentifiable, but Captain Smith knew they belonged to Jazov. He could feel his energy in them. He sighed, gathering those as he had Feygah's.

He knew there was someone else in the room, but he didn't want to believe it. Somehow, he forced himself to walk toward the energy. The figure lying on the ground was too still to be alive, but his mind refused to process what he was seeing.

"Carolena…" He finally whispered in horror. "No… No, my love… Please…" He shook his head, pulling her into his arms, desperately trying to will her back to life. "Please…" He whispered again. She was still warm in his arms. She hadn't been dead long. That made it even harder to accept that he'd lost her.

He couldn't allow himself to break. The monsters who had done this were still out there. He had to find out what had happened. Besides, Marie and Kizzie were still unaccounted for. If there was any chance they were still alive, he had to find them.

"_Te amo," _he whispered to his beloved wife as he gently laid her body on the ground. _"Siempre." _

He stood, somehow forcing himself to continue moving.

_**IN THE RUBBLE...**_

Rupi and Tedius reappeared in a different room. This one was a mess. The ceiling had caved in. "What the hell happened in here?" Rupi wondered aloud.

"Neighbelle," Tedius said. "This room is full of her energy. Come on. We need to continue, to try to find them."

Rupi was about to follow Tedius out of the room when he paused. "Wait… Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Rupi listened, hoping to hear the sound again. There was nothing. "I must have imagined it," he said with a sigh. "Come on. Let's go." Just as he reached the doorway, he heard the softest groan. "Someone's here," he said suddenly. He ran back toward the sound and began to move aside some of the pieces of the ceiling which had come down.

"Rupi, no one could have survived being crushed by all of that," Tedius said.

"Just help me dig, Tedi," he insisted.

Tedius sighed, but helped him anyway. They exchanged a glance as they spotted a glowing light coming from beneath the pile. They started digging faster and revealed a protective shield holding the worst of the rubble off of a body.

"Kizzie…" Rupi whispered. She looked critically injured, but he swore he heard another soft groan of pain. He tried to touch her.

Kizzie immediately jerked away from him, shooting a blast of energy from her hands. Tedius barely managed to pull Rupi to safety as it shot toward him. "Kizzie, we're not going to hurt you!" Rupi said quickly.

"Get back!" Kizzie cried out.

"Kizz, it's Rupi and Tedius… We're here to help, I promise."

Kizzie blinked at him before she seemed to understand his words. "Rupi… Tedi…" She said softly.

"It's okay, Kizzie. You're safe," Rupi promised. "Tedi, she needs healing."

"I'm already working on it," Tedius promised as he began sending energy toward her, trying to heal the worst of her wounds.

Within a couple of minutes, Kizzie was more coherent. "Marie… Neigh went after Marie, and the others…" She said.

"We'll stop her, Kizzie," Rupi promised.

"But… She's from your Chapter."

"Micah, Neighbelle, and Estos decided they wanted to overthrow Captain Smith and claim the full territory. The two of us stood against them, along with Zikos and Vianca." He looked at his feet.

Kizzie seemed to understand. "Oh, no… I'm terribly sorry to hear that," she said.

"They died with honor," Tedius said.

"We shall remember them as heroes," Kizzie promised. "Please… Help me find the others."

"Let's go," Rupi said. He helped her stand and they began to head out of the room. None of them knew what they would find, but they knew they had to stick together and face it.

_**TWO ROOMS AWAY...**_

Micah was thrilled when he found Marie. She might have put up quite a fight, but she was still a young Sorceress. With Neighbelle by his side, she was no match for him. He had her pushed against the wall now. She struggled, defiantly refusing to surrender to him.

"You could rule by my side, Marie. You're quite lovely. You'd make an excellent pet," he said.

"Never! How dare you even suggest it?" She demanded.

"It is your best option, my dear." He kissed her forcibly.

She glared at him. "Is it? I like this one more." She kneed him in the groin, which he hadn't expected. He released her, cursing.

Marie ran, but she didn't get far. Neighbelle used a simple spell to stop the girl from being able to flee. Estos laughed, shoving her toward Micah. He grabbed her by her hair and used it to yank her head into an awkward angle.

"You're going to pay for that. I'll make you my toy yet, Little Girl!" Micah shouted.

"I'm not _anyone's _toy!" She replied. She continued to fight. He should have expected that Captain Smith's daughter wouldn't be a pushover, but he'd always seen her as an ordinary child. He'd been wrong.

He slammed her head against the wall repeatedly until she stopped fighting him. He considered stripping the girl down and forcing himself on her just to prove a point but realized with mild regret that she was already dead. "I suppose I was overzealous in my anger at her defiance," he said with a frown.

"She's dead. That was your goal, was it not?" Estos asked.

"Indeed, but I would have liked to have a bit of fun with her first."

"Honestly, Micah, if you'd crossed that line, Captain Smith would have found a way to destroy you no matter how broken he was," Neighbelle pointed out.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. "Neigh? Did you do that?" Micah asked.

"No…" Neighbelle said nervously.

"Then who did?" Estos asked.

Flames burst from the ground. The room began to shake. There was no way out. "_Kizzie," _Neighbelle practically spat. "She's the only one with this sort of power."

"I thought you said she was dead!" Micah snapped at her.

"I said she would die, not that she was already dead. She must have escaped somehow."

"Come. We must hurry, before she reaches us."

"Too late for that," Kizzie said from the shadows.

"Flee the room! Now!" Neighbelle said. "We must regroup!" She ran out of there quickly. Micah followed.

"You will _pay_ for what you have done!" Kizzie said sharply. She was channeling more power than she ever had before, and Estos was clearly terrified. Kizzie literally glowed with power as she attacked him. He collapsed quickly, his mouth and eyes still open in horror as his last breath left his body.

"Kizzie… He's dead. You can stop," Rupi said.

"He has to pay! They _all_ do!" Kizzie screamed as she stared at Marie's lifeless body.

"Kizzie, please… You have to stop this," Tedius said urgently.

"No! Not until they pay!"

"Kizzie." A new voice said firmly. Kizzie tensed before looking toward the sound. "Stand down, Kizzie," Captain Smith said calmly.

"Sir…" Kizzie whispered. Suddenly, the furious magic bursting from her fell away. She stared at Captain Smith with tears in her eyes. "Sir, I'm so terribly sorry… I… I tried…" Her voice cracked.

"I know you did, Kizzie," he said gently. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Are you hurt?"

"I was… Fatally, most likely… Tedius healed me, Sir. He and Rupi saved my life."

"Then I owe you both a debt I can never repay." He released Kizzie before looking at Marie. He did not cry or react, but simply pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my sweet, beautiful daughter… Be with your mother now…" He said softly. He then released her and left her lying on the ground. She almost looked as though she were asleep.

Kizzie seemed to realize what his words meant. "Not Carolena, too… Sir… I'm so sorry… I failed them both… I failed _you_."

"You have failed no one, Kizzie," he said soothingly, looking deep into her eyes. "You survived. That is all I could have asked of you… And I know you did everything in your power to protect them."

"It wasn't enough… They were your _family_, Sir."

"They were _your_ family as well, my dearest Kizzie. I know you grieve as deeply as I do this day."

"They killed Vianca and Zikos," Rupi said. "They tried to stand up to Micah. The four of us were against this slaughter, so they attacked us. I am truly sorry we could not do more for your family, Captain Smith."

"You saved Kizzie, Rupi. You have no reason to apologize. She is incredibly precious to me, and right now, my one comfort is that she still lives," Captain Smith said. "Now, come… This battle is not yet over. We must put an end to them."

They headed toward Neighbelle and Micah, who were in a nearby room. Kizzie had sealed the hotel so they could not escape. They paired off, with Kizzie facing Neighbelle and Captain Smith facing Micah. Kizzie used knowledge from her mysterious ancestor and cast a spell that instantly killed Neighbelle.

"I guess _I'm _the stronger one after all," she said to the traitor's corpse.

Captain Smith looked Micah in the eye as he shot him in the chest. Micah stared at him, stunned he'd managed to do that. "Neigh's magic should have prevented that…" Micah mumbled.

"My magic is stronger," Captain Smith said.

"You don't have magic! Nothing above a basic level anyway," Micah protested.

"Perhaps you don't know as much about me as you believe you do," Captain Smith said. "That was for my Chapter," he said. Then, he shot him again, this time in the head. "And that was for Carolena and Marie."

Kizzie came up behind him, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Well done, Sir," she said.

Rupi clung to Tedius as they stared at their former Chapter leader's corpse. "Where will we go now?" Tedius wondered aloud.

"You two are welcome to join our Chapter," Captain Smith said.

"But… After what our Chapter did…" Rupi said softly.

"You stood against them. You fought with honor, and you saved Kizzie's life. You will _always _have a place with our Chapter."

"It is the only way we can survive. If we don't do this, others will strike to try to claim the territory," Tedius said.

"He's right," Kizzie said. "This is for the best… You will join the New York Chapter."

"New York New Jersey," Captain Smith said.

"Sir?" Kizzie asked.

"We will remember this day, and all that we have lost. We will honor our origins. Going forward, we shall be neither New York nor New Jersey, but both."

"Yes," Kizzie agreed. "That is fitting."

"We accept your offer," Rupi said, shaking Captain Smith's hand.

And so, two Chapters merged into one.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

The funerals were held shortly after the massacre. Zydia was the first to arrive, and she immediately punched her brother in the arm. "You could have _died!" _She said in horror. "What were you _thinking? _You should have played along and called me in to help."

"I'm okay, Zydia," Rupi promised her. "Thank you for coming now."

Zydia softened and hugged him, showing a rare shred of vulnerability. Rupi was probably the only person alive she genuinely cared about.

Jaybert's Chapter arrived with Raffitty's. "Cap…" Laby said softly. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Thank you, Laby," Captain Smith replied numbly.

"If you need anything… I'm here."

"I appreciate that, my friend."

The service was short. Everyone who hadn't been burned alive was cremated. They would keep those who had died with honor on the mantel in the penthouse, never to be forgotten. Afterward, as everyone else talked to each other and caught up, Captain Smith stood to the side. He wasn't facing the others when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bob…" Raffitty said gently.

Captain Smith turned to his oldest friend and finally allowed himself to cry. Raffitty pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm here," Raffitty said soothingly. "It is alright, Bob. You don't have to be strong with me."

He couldn't remember ever crying like this before. Captain Smith rarely allowed himself to be so vulnerable, but he had to release what he was feeling or he would go insane. With only Raff as a witness, it was safe to do so. When he finally stopped crying, he took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Thank you, Raff," Captain Smith said softly.

"Anytime, Bob," Raff replied. "If you have need of anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I am always here for you."

Captain Smith nodded. There weren't really any words left to say.

_**1965...**_

For the next couple of months, Captain Smith focused on pulling his Chapter back together. Rupi and Tedius were wonderful people and he was happy to have them there. Kizzie was incredibly strong, and she was his rock when times were hard. After a little while, however, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm re-enlisting, Kizzie," he told her one day in 1965.

"I understand, Sir," she replied. It was clear she wasn't that surprised.

"I have done all I can here for now… But perhaps I can help others in this war… Protect the innocent as much as possible."

"Of course… Good luck, Sir. We shall be here when you return."

He knew that was true. Kizzie was determined never to allow what had happened to them that day happen ever again. He gave her a hug and headed off to the familiar routine of war.


	4. Four: Shards (Felina's Origins)

**FOUR: SHARDS **_(Felina's origin story. This one may be very triggering to survivors of sexual abuse/assault and child abuse, so please read with caution. Heavily featuring Felina and Zell, with appearances by Zordon as a child, Daphne, Laby, and others. This ended up being longer than I thought it would be, but I think Felina's history is one of the most complicated. Enjoy.) _

It was incredibly dark when Felina woke up. Although Felina's mother had died when she was an infant, her magic lingered in the house. It always kept a magical fire burning in the house at night, so this darkness was quite odd. Curious as to why the fire was out, the four-year-old slipped out of her room and began to explore the house.

"Father?" She called softly as she spotted someone lying on the floor in front of the elaborate altar where her mother had once engaged in many of her magical workings. She'd died in front of it, and her superstitious father had been too afraid to tear it down. Her mother had been one of Eltar's strongest Sorceresses. Felina had always showed signs of her own magic, and the young witch hoped to one day become a Sorceress like her mother. "Father, did you fall asleep?" Confused, she approached the figure on the floor and realized it was a woman.

Felina let out a cry of surprise as she realized his father's companion for the night was the one on the ground. Her eyes were open and staring blankly ahead. "Are you okay? Wake up!" Felina shouted. She touched the woman, whose body was ice cold.

"What is all this noise?" Her father demanded. He came into the room and glared at her for a moment.

"Father… I cannot wake your friend," she said softly. "She is terribly cold, and Mother's fire no longer burns… Something is wrong."

Her father had never been a terribly kind man. He frightened Felina when he was angry, and currently, he seemed to be very angry indeed. He shoved her away from the woman so he could check on her. Then, he uttered several Eltarian curse words.

"Father… Why won't she wake up?" Felina asked softly.

Her father took a deep breath. He looked at her and sighed. "Because she is dead, Felina. She will never wake. Once again, it is only you and I here, Daughter."

Those words were terrifying for a number of reasons. Her father sent her back to bed then, not bothering with her again until the morning. Felina spent the night in her bed weeping, not in grief but in fear.

Felina woke the next morning and resumed her usual routine. She cooked and cleaned the house, knowing if she failed to satisfy her father in these tasks, he would beat her. She had cleaned the floor where the dead woman had been, still not sure what had killed her. Her father walked in, very visibly drunk, and called Felina to him. She approached him nervously.

"You know, Felina… You are so very beautiful… Just as your mother was," he told her.

Felina was surprised but pleased by his kind words. "Thank you, Father," she replied sweetly.

"Come closer," he said.

Felina obeyed him as always. He pulled her into his lap and held her. Considering he had never been one for holding her, she was happy to allow such a comforting act. At first, she thought things might get a little better between them. Perhaps her father was finally letting go of the grief he'd carried her entire life and becoming ready to take care of her as a father should. In her innocence, Felina believed this to be the truth, and she nearly cried with relief. Even as he began stroking her back, she did not think anything was wrong. His hands continued to roam, moving lower until he slid one beneath her dress.

"F…Father?" Felina asked softly. She didn't know what her question was, but she knew somehow that she needed to say something.

"Hush, Felina… You will enjoy this," he promised her.

The first time it happened, Felina screamed and sobbed and begged him not to hurt her anymore. She was too small and he was not a gentle man. He slapped her across the face and told her to be silent. She didn't dare disobey him. He moved her out of her own room and insisted she sleep in his bed. Their new nightly routine left her in physical agony and she could not understand what was happening. She wanted so desperately for her father to be pleased with her, and she did whatever he ordered, but nothing was ever enough. She began to grow bitter, hating him yet still desperate for him to love her. He continued to hurt her, and she had no one in all of Eltar she could ask for help because he made it clear he'd punish her if she dared speak of their private matters to anyone.

Felina was kept in her home as a prisoner most of the time unless she was gathering ingredients for her chores. The people who saw her around town spoke in hushed whispers as she passed, but none approached her or tried to help her. Felina was certain no one cared for her, and this would always be her life.

One day when she was six, as they walked through the local marketplace, her father grabbed her roughly. Felina cried out in pain, and he glared at her. She knew she'd be punished for causing a scene. As he dragged her away, Felina heard someone ask, "Who _is_ that child?"

She knew who he was, of course. _Everyone _knew Zell, the Great Wizard of Eltar. He was the great leader of their people. Felina was stunned to be in his presence. His energy radiated from him as he stood with his wife and young son. "Keep moving," her father said firmly, snapping Felina out of her daze. He pulled her roughly out of the marketplace and back toward their home.

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE MARKETPLACE…**_

"Who _is _that child?" Zell asked. He'd noticed her immediately, and he saw the way people began speaking in hushed whispers about her as she walked by. She radiated power, even at such a young age. She was positively lovely, with strong, dark features. The fear and sorrow in her eyes was impossible to ignore. It was clear the child was being abused. _My poor little Witch… You have suffered much, _he thought. He knew he'd be able to use that to his advantage.

"She is called Felina," one of the men nearby said. "She lives near my home."

"And the man who was handling her so aggressively?"

"He is her father, Great Zell."

"I see. Where is her mother?"

"She passed when she was an infant. They say it was a spell gone wrong. She was a powerful Sorceress."

"The poor girl…" Daphne said sympathetically. "She can't be much older than Zordon." She looked at their four-year-old son, who was clinging to her hand as he often did. The boy was extremely close to his mother.

"She is six years of age... And her father has made the poor girl his wife."

"_Wife?_" Daphne asked in horror.

"He makes her care for their home… There are rumors, Lady Daphne… Rumors that he has done worse than that. The girl is far too young to assume such a role."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Do you mean…?" She asked softly.

"She is playing his wife in _all_ ways."

"Why has no one informed me of this?" Zell demanded. Daphne looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her reassuringly. "She is barely older than our son, as you said. It is my duty to help this poor child escape from such a horrible situation," he explained.

"We did not wish to bother you with such things… You do not know this child," the man said apologetically. "It is their private business… And the stories are only rumors. There is no proof."

"She is a citizen of Eltar… More importantly, she is an innocent child. She requires help," Zell said firmly. "I shall assist the girl."

Daphne's eyes shined with approval and love. "We could take her in, Zell," she said softly. "She and Zordon are close in age. She could be an older sister to him."

Zell pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "My sweet Daphne… You would open our home to this child?"

"Of course. She needs help, as you said. No child should have to face such a difficult life."

He considered agreeing. Felina was clearly powerful already. As she grew, she would become even stronger. Having her in his home meant he could easily sculpt her into whatever he wanted her to become… However, if Daphne sensed his true intentions for her, she would realize he was not the man she believed him to be. He didn't want to see the love in her eyes vanish. He craved it far too much. Besides, if Daphne had too much of a hand in raising the girl, Felina might not turn into the incredible force he was already seeing flashes of. Darkness had already begun to slip into her heart because she'd known nothing but cruelty in her young life, but she was still pure and innocent enough that she could choose another path.

"For a time," he agreed. "We will take her into our home until I can find one more suitable for her."

Daphne nodded. "Of course," she said.

He knelt down so he was closer to Zordon's height. "Take your mother home and care for her while I am away, Zordon," he said.

"Of course, Father," Zordon said stoically. His serious attitude made Zell crack a smile. Zordon was a wonderful boy and he was fiercely loyal. He might be too young to be very effective as a protector, but that would never stop the boy from considering defending his mother to be his job. It was amusing to watch the way he played this role. "Come, Mother. I will protect you."

"I know you will, my brave boy," Daphne said with an indulgent smile. She turned to Zell a final time. "You are doing a wonderful thing, my love," she said. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before letting Zordon lead her away.

Zell smiled to himself as he watched his wife and son leave before he focused on the task at hand. He turned to the man and said, "Tell me where they reside."

_**A SHORT TIME LATER…**_

Felina had been beaten horribly for crying and drawing the attention of the Great Wizard of Eltar. She could barely move when her father attacked her in ways that were even worse. She began retreating into her mind, escaping into the dark place where he could never follow her.

She was very confused when she felt his weight ripped off of her. It snapped her out of the dark place and she looked up in surprise at the man who had flung her father clear across the room with seemingly little effort.

"You vile, _despicable _excuse for a man!" Her savior shouted at her father. "How _dare _you defile your sweet daughter in this way?" He demanded. It was the Great Wizard of Eltar.

Her father tried to reply. He didn't get much out. He was trembling. "I-I-I… She _enjoys _this," he finally managed to say.

This seemed to anger the Great Wizard more. "You _dare _try to justify these actions to me?" He asked. He shook his head. "You are unworthy of my time. You are unworthy of _drawing breath." _

Her father swallowed hard. "A-are you g-going to k-kill me?" He finally asked.

"No," the Great Wizard replied harshly. "Eltarian law dictates this is not an offense punishable by death, and I do not wish to traumatize your daughter further by executing you in front of her eyes. However, you _are _under arrest. The Guards are arriving as we speak. I intend to see to it that you are sent to prison and remain there until your last day."

He cast some sort of spell and her father collapsed. The Great Wizard approached Felina then. She was naked, bleeding, and broken in every way imaginable. Felina wasn't even sure she was going to survive this time. She stared at the Great Wizard with big, terrified eyes. Was he going to hurt her, too?

"Hello, Felina," Zell said softly. He took the blanket that had fallen to the floor and quickly wrapped it around her, covering her body completely. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. She was afraid for a moment and she let out a soft whimper. "Oh, my dear child…" Zell said gently. "Do not fear, Felina. I shall not harm you. Do you know who I am?"

Still too frightened to speak, Felina nodded. It hurt, and she struggled not to cry out in pain. Zell held her even closer and began to stroke her hair. "There, there, my dear… All is well now. I shall heal you so it does not hurt anymore," he promised.

To Felina's surprise, she began to feel better. Soon, she had stopped bleeding, and even her bruises were rapidly fading. "Is that better?" He asked her.

She nodded again. This time, it didn't hurt. "Good, my dear," he continued. "Your father is never going to harm you again. I promise you this. And one day, you shall be strong enough that _no one _can harm you. I shall help you achieve this, my dear Felina. You do not see the future, however… _I_ do. And you shall be strong and glorious."

"_Me_?" Felina asked softly. She couldn't imagine that.

He smiled at her. "So you _do _speak," he said with an amused smile. "Yes, my dear. You shall grow up to be truly remarkable. I look forward to witnessing it." He paused before saying, "Now… Let's get you some proper clothing, yes? Can you dress yourself?"

Felina nodded. He released her and she kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her body as she headed toward the room which her clothes were in. The Great Wizard remained outside the door, allowing her a small shred of privacy. She changed into fresh garments and felt significantly better. When she emerged from the room, the Great Wizard smiled at her grandly.

"Now, my dear… I am going to bring you to my home until we can find a proper residence for you," he said.

"Yes, Great Wizard… Sir… My… My Lord?" she replied uncertainly.

The amused expression returned to his face. "There is no need to be _quite_ so formal, my dear. You may address me as Great Zell." He paused. "Although, I _do_ like the sound of My Lord… Either of those will do, Felina."

"Yes, my Lord…" She replied softly. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she found herself returning the expression. "Thank you for… For…"

"It's alright, my dear. I know what you are trying to say." He offered her his hand. "There is no need to thank me, Felina. This was simply the only choice to make in such a situation. Now, come… Let me bring you away from this place to somewhere safe."

Safe was a foreign concept to Felina now, but she did feel incredibly safe with Zell. She was certain he would keep his word and protect her, and for the first time since her mother had died, it seemed that someone cared about her.

With the sort of complete trust and innocence that only a child could possess, Felina slipped her tiny hand into his larger one. From that day on, she was completely loyal to Zell.

Living with Zell was different from anything Felina had ever known. His wife, Daphne, was kind and always had a warm smile for her. She was gentle and never lost her temper even when Felina did something wrong. She even offered to help Felina learn to develop her magic. Best of all, there was Zordon. The little boy was very cute and Felina liked being around another child. Being a little older, she immediately became protective of him and tried to help him with anything he needed. Zordon, of course, thought _he_ should be the one doing the protecting, and she found this to be an endearing trait.

Unfortunately, the arrangement was temporary. Felina felt like she was going to cry when Zell introduced her to her new family. The couple was kind enough, but Felina knew they wouldn't understand her the way Zell and his family had. They did not have more than a basic affinity for magic.

"Do I have to leave?" Felina asked softly. "Was I… Was I not good enough? I can do better, My Lord…"

"My dear… You have done nothing wrong," Zell promised her. "The problem is, my sweet Daphne has already taken on too much in these last few weeks with you here. This is not her role to play."

"Did… Did Daphne want me to go?"

"Do not worry yourself with such things, sweet child," Zell replied. Felina assumed that meant that Daphne had asked him to send her away. This made her sad, but she understood. Daphne wasn't her mother, after all. She was probably tired of taking care of someone else's child. Still, Felina felt a bit betrayed by the first mother figure she'd known.

"I understand…" She said sadly.

"Do not be sad, my dear. I shall take over your magical training. You and I will spend a great deal of time together in the coming years. I promise, I have not turned my back on you."

"You will train me?" She asked. Her sadness vanished quickly. Zell still wanted to help her. That was what mattered the most.

"Yes, dear Felina. It shall be my honor."

"Thank you, Great Zell," she said quickly. Then, she paused. "May I… May I still visit Zordon?"

He smiled at her kindly. "You have taken quite a liking to my boy, haven't you?"

"He is my only friend my age."

Zell nodded. "Of course you may still visit Zordon. I shall bring him to you when I can manage it."

Felina felt significantly better. "Thank you," she said.

"Now, can you be brave and go with your new family?"

"Yes. I shall be brave."

"That's a good girl." He ruffled her hair affectionately with his hand. "Go on, my dear. They are waiting for you."

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

Felina had grown incredibly powerful already. Much of her innocence had fallen away, leaving only shards behind of the child she should be at her age. She was eight now, and she continued to develop her magic with Zell's help. He was by her side often, visiting her in dreams when he could not be with her directly as he traveled through the time line. Her "family" was tolerable, but she couldn't bring herself to get close to them. She was more concerned with Zell. The need to please him was all-consuming and she had time for little else. He was her hero, after all… Her savior… And more than anything, she wanted to make him happy.

One day, the entire town went silent. Felina was nervous as she approached her foster family. "Has something happened?" She asked softly.

"Felina… Yes," her foster mother said. "Something horrible has happened… This will be difficult to hear."

"What is it? Is it the Great Zell?" Felina asked frantically.

"Not precisely…" Her foster father said. "It is his _wife_, Felina."

"Daphne?" Felina asked. "What's wrong with Daphne?" She had developed a lot of anger toward Daphne considering she'd tossed Felina aside so soon after taking her in. Besides, Felina hated the way Zell talked about her. It was different than how he spoke of others… He was softer around Daphne. He cared for her with all he had. Felina was jealous, especially because Daphne had hurt her so deeply.

"She passed on, Felina."

Felina stared at him in confusion. "What?" She asked softly.

"Daphne is dead. It's really quite horrible."

"Dead… Daphne is… She… She _died_?" She repeated. She was filled with a mixture of confusing emotions. Part of her was sad. Daphne had been so kind, and was so beloved by the people of Eltar… But part of her remembered her betrayal and she found that she was _pleased _by the news. She shook her head. That was _horrible. _How could she think such things? She shifted her focus and asked, "What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid she was killed, Felina… Someone slaughtered the poor girl."

"That's too harsh for such a young girl to hear," her foster mother scolded her husband.

"She'd hear it the moment she headed into town anyway. This level of violence is unheard of on Eltar. It's all anyone can speak of. It's quite the scandal."

"She… She was murdered?" Felina asked. "Who would want to kill Daphne?" _Aside from me, perhaps, _she added silently. She couldn't deny the thought as it cross her mind.

"It was some sort of monster attack. Poor Zordon saw it all. He's very traumatized, but he told everyone a figure in a cloak attacked his mother."

"Zordon _saw_ it?" Felina asked in horror. No matter how she felt about Daphne, she'd remained friendly with Zordon. Aside from Zell, he was the only person she sort of cared about. She could be hostile and rude to everyone else at times, but she generally softened for Zordon. She didn't get to see him as often as she would have liked, but they still played together when they were allowed to. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He is with his father… The Great Wizard has returned to Eltar. He will remain here as much as possible so he can raise his son," her foster mother explained.

"And… And Great Zell? Is he… Is he well?" Felina asked softly.

"He's heartbroken, of course. He loved that girl with all he had… But he must remain strong for his son, and for the people of Eltar."

Felina nodded. She wanted to run to her mentor… Her savior… And comfort him. She knew, however, that she needed to wait until he returned to her. For now, she would simply need to wait.

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

Her training had intensified greatly after Daphne's death because Zell was around more often. At ten years old, Felina was already one of the strongest Witches on all of Eltar. She was well on her way to being classified as a full Sorceress. Best of all, she had Zell's undivided attention. He threw himself into nurturing her and helping her become stronger.

She was sitting with Zordon playing an Eltarian magic game when Zell approached them. "Zordon, I need to begin Felina's next lesson," he said. "Go inside the house."

Zordon frowned slightly. "We _never_ get to finish our games anymore," he mumbled.

Felina offered him a reassuring smile. "We'll play again soon," she promised him.

Zordon stood and looked at Zell. "Of course, Father. I shall prepare tonight's meal," he said. He walked off.

"What will I learn today?" Felina asked eagerly when she was alone with Zell.

"Today, my dear, I am going to teach you a very important skill… It is one I _need _you to master," Zell said.

"Of course, Great Zell… What is it?" She replied.

"You must learn the spell to summon a _vizu." _

She stared at him, certain she'd heard him wrong. "But… My Lord… They are extremely dangerous creatures," she said.

"They are… Which is why I shall teach you to control them."

"Control them? One look can cause permanent madness if one is not careful…"

"Indeed… But it _is _possible to work with _vizu _without suffering such symptoms, my dear. In fact, that was a gift my dear Bella possessed."

"Belladonna worked with _vizu?" _Felina asked in surprise. No one called Zell's deceased ex-girlfriend, Zordon's aunt, by her given name of Belladonna, but Zell insisted on calling her Bella, and made Felina address her by her proper name. Everyone else called her Serafine or Sera, if they spoke of her at all. Considering the brutal way she'd died at the hands of her brother, most people did not like to mention her. It stirred up a scandal no one was eager to acknowledge. However, after Daphne's death, some people had brought her older siblings up because her demise had been so similar to her sister's.

"She did. And you shall, too. They can be an incredible tool, Felina."

"M-my Lord… I'm frightened…" Felina said softly. She hated to admit such weakness to him.

He looked at her sympathetically. "I know you are, my dear. You grow stronger every day, but you are still young. Fear is natural, but you must overcome it."

"I do not feel strong, Great Zell," she admitted.

"You are not yet the warrior you are destined to become… But you shall be soon. This shall help you reach that point."

"Please, My Lord… Do not make me…" She was trembling at the thought.

"Felina… Everything I do is to make you stronger. Do you understand that? You _will _do this." His tone was harsher than usual. Felina was surprised by it, but she did not dare disobey him.

"Yes, my Lord… Teach me." She forced herself to let go of yet another shard of her innocence as she prepared to do something that absolutely terrified her.

He explained the spell to her. When Felina was as ready as she could be, she cast it. The creature that appeared in front of her was horrifying to look at. It squeaked and snarled and Felina quickly looked away as it tried to catch her gaze.

"Felina… Do not fear it," Zell said firmly. "Embrace your fear and turn it into courage."

Still trembling, Felina slowly looked up at the creature. They locked eyes, and Felina suddenly saw a vision. She was no longer a terrified, weak ten-year-old child. She was older and much stronger. She stood by Zell's side and they were unstoppable as they engaged in a brutal battle. Felina could feel the power and it was almost addicting. Zell had taught her that nothing mattered as much as power did.

As she snapped out of the vision, Felina looked at Zell. "What did you see?" He asked eagerly. She told him and he smiled. "That is exactly what I saw the day I met you, my dear! Now you understand… This is your destiny, Felina." She knew it was true. "Now… We will train you to work with these creatures until you can fully control them."

"And if I go mad?" She asked.

"You won't. Your mind is strong, Felina. And I will continue to make you stronger. Most cannot survive long-term exposure to the _vizu, _but I believe you are like my Bella… You were born for this sort of magic. They recognize that, and once you prove you are dominant, they will not harm you. Now… Let's summon another…"

_**THREE YEARS LATER…**_

She had finally had a vision that shook her up. Felina had become much stronger both magically and emotionally in the last three years, but that didn't stop this from leaving her confused. "Those people we were battling in the vision…" Felina began.

"Yes, my dear?" Zell asked.

"They were innocents, my Lord… We were slaughtering innocent people… Why would we do such a thing?" She couldn't deny how much the vision had thrilled her… Having all that power over those pathetic people had been exhilarating. Still, she didn't understand why Zell would allow such a thing when he was the greatest force of Good in the Universe.

He smiled at her in a dark way that she'd never seen before. "My dear Felina… It is time you learn the truth. I trust only you with this information and know you shall stand by my side and never betray me."

"What is the truth you speak of?" She asked.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe. Do you know why that is?"

"You have great abilities which enable you to grow stronger and help many people."

"I do, my dear… But there is a cost. I can have no weaknesses, Felina… And_ love_ is the biggest weakness there is."

"Love?"

"I very nearly loved her, you know… And that was far too dangerous."

Suddenly, Felina understood. "Daphne?" She asked. He always got the same look in his eyes when he was talking about his deceased wife. It had started to make Felina more jealous than ever. She wanted him to look like that when he talked about _her_. She longed for him to love her as he had Daphne.

"Yes."

Somehow, she understood. "It was _you_, My Lord? You killed your wife?" She whispered the horrible accusation. It couldn't be true… Could it? She could feel one of the few remaining shards of her innocence falling away as the truth sank in.

"I had no choice, Felina. She weakened me… I could not allow that… It destroyed me to do it, though. Killing Daphne was a great sacrifice that I had to make for power. But you understand, correct? You are loyal to me."

"Always," Felina vowed. Zell was her savior. He was the only one who took care of her. She always supported him.

She refused to allow herself to think of Zordon. He was just a little boy and he'd witnessed his own father butchering his mother… He hadn't been the same happy child after that. Losing Daphne had broken something in him that could never be fixed… But Zell was _everything_ to Felina. She _had_ to stand by him, even now.

He opened his arms and pulled her closer to him. "You truly _are _extraordinary, my dear," he said softly. He looked at her with the expression he'd been wearing more often since she'd become a young woman.

_He desires you, _she realized. This surprised her, but it also pleased her. She'd always wanted to be everything to Zell the way Daphne had been… Yes, he had just sworn off love and labeled it a weakness, but perhaps he would at least allow Felina to fill Daphne's role in his life. She could take care of him. She could be a wife… She'd been trained to fill that role as a little girl and hadn't lost the skills.

Zell touched her face gently and stroked her cheek before moving his hands lower. Felina tensed for a split second, but as soon as she looked into her eyes, she relaxed. Zell would never hurt her. He had saved her from her monster.

"My Lord…" She said softly.

"No man has touched you since you were a child, correct?" Zell asked.

She nodded nervously. He smiled. "How excellent…" He said. He pulled her even closer before kissing her lips, then moved his mouth to her neck. Felina let out a gasp of surprise.

_This is what you wanted, _she told herself. She would do whatever she had to in order to please him, even if it frightened her slightly. She was his, completely, and if that meant giving him her body, then so be it. She was no longer a six-year-old girl… She was thirteen… A _woman_. There was no reason to refuse him. Suddenly, she was certain only the smallest of shards of the innocent girl she'd been remained.

From that day on, Felina became Zell's lover. She was not allowed to speak of it to anyone, not because it was wrong but because people would never approve of Zell moving on from Daphne with a new lover. He insisted he only wanted to spare her their harsh judgments. The only person who seemed to suspect the truth was Lido, who'd known her as long as Zell had. He didn't call her on it, but he seemed to disapprove when he saw them together.

Whenever Felina saw Zordon after that, she guarded her mind. She refused to think about the woman she had become and remained his friend and older sister figure. She couldn't let herself think of the pain his father had caused him, so she began to pull away from him. By the time she was fourteen, they hardly spoke. It didn't bother her. Her entire mentality had changed. Darkness had begun to consume her heart entirely, and she began to share Zell's lust for power. She would do whatever she had to do to get it. She willingly shattered the last shards of her innocence, forcing herself to embrace the darkness fully. Only a small shard remained, and it was a reflection of the pathetic child Zell had rescued. She _hated _that tiny shard of her soul and ignored it with all that she had. She was _not_ weak anymore.

One day, when Felina was seventeen, Zell left to go to Earth. He had discovered a prophecy about seven young people who would ultimately destroy him. He'd cleverly decided to recruit them himself to try to prevent this from coming true. "My Lord, allow me to go with you," she begged him. "I can help protect you."

"I'm afraid I cannot, my dear," he said fondly. "Do not worry. Even if I fail, I promise you, I will find my way back to you. Do you understand? You _must_ survive, Felina. No matter what. And, to ensure this… I must turn you immortal."

"Immortal?" Felina repeated.

"Yes, my dear. You shall live forever. I shall make it so you only have one true weakness… For every immortal _must _have one."

"And what shall that be?" Felina asked nervously.

"Only one entity shall possess the ability to permanently kill you… Lido."

"Lido? But-"

"Lido is _completely_ loyal to me, Felina. He shall not harm you. Also, I will not tell him. He'll never know, so he shall have no reason to try. Do you trust me?"

"With all that I possess," Felina vowed.

"Good. Come… I must hurry."

He cast the spell. Felina felt stronger. She didn't mind the power boost immortality seemed to give her. She hugged Zell tightly. "Be safe, my Lord," she begged.

"Do not worry for me, Felina. We shall see each other again," he promised. Then, he left.

Some time later, reports began to spread that Zordon had betrayed his father and was a wanted man, along with the Chosen. Felina knew that was a lie crafted by Zell to make sure no one helped them stop him. She waited eagerly for more news, knowing the end of the fight was coming soon. Then, something she had not expected happened.

The Great Wizard of Eltar had fallen in battle. It was becoming widely known that he'd actually been evil the entire time, and he'd fallen not to the Chosen, but at the hands of his own son. Zordon was a great hero.

Felina felt like her heart stopped. She dropped to her knees, weeping hysterically at the news. She felt like she had died along with Zell. An unexpected person knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" Labyrinth asked. She knew Laby in passing. He was close to Zordon's aunt, and after her death, he'd watched over Daphne. When she had died, he'd tried to watch out for Zordon, but he didn't spend as much time around. He'd been devastated by her death and spent more time with his parents than anyone else.

"I…" Felina tried to reply. She finally shook her head.

"I know he protected you, Felina," Laby said soothingly. "Evil or not, he saved you from your bastard of a father. This loss must be very difficult for you."

"He was all I had…" Felina said softly. "I do not know who I am without him…" She was upset she'd admitted it and cursed her moment of weakness.

"I know… Look, if you need to talk…"

She was surprised by his kindness. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Felina… I know he was training you… And I feel the dark magic on you. I also know that each of us has a choice how we use our powers. You don't have to be his puppet anymore. You're better than that."

"You know _nothing! _How _dare _you?" She snapped.

He put up a hand to calm her. "I meant no offense, Felina. Really. I just want you to know that, if you need one, you've got a friend here on Eltar. Okay?"

She didn't reply. She didn't know what to do with her emotions. She wasn't supposed to _have _emotions. Zell had taught her to control them and ignore them. She was strong now. She could do this.

She went home and found a note waiting for her. Confused, she opened the letter. _My Dear Felina… If you are reading this, it means my spell on this letter has broken and I am dead. Do not despair, my dear girl. Remember my vow… I shall find my way back to you. It will take time… I fear circumstances shall not be ideal for several millennia… However, once it is possible, I shall return and take back what was mine. It is essential to me that you be there waiting. We shall be reunited, my dear. Until that day, do whatever you must to become stronger. Embrace the darkest of magic I have taught you and let it into your soul. Remember, love is weakness. Survive, and I vow we shall meet again in time. I expect you to be immeasurably stronger when we do. Hold on to the knowledge from the vision of our future battle. I promise it shall come to pass. Be well, until we meet again. –Great Zell_

Felina folded the letter and clutched it to her chest. She took a deep breath and stopped crying for good. She couldn't shatter that last stubborn shard of who she had been, but she locked it away, knowing nothing would bring it back out except Zell himself. She would do as he'd said. She'd already seen the vision that proved it was possible. Felina would become stronger than ever… And when she and Zell were reunited, they would _truly _become unstoppable.


	5. Five: Duplicity (Alchemist & Warlock)

**FIVE: DUPLICITY **_(The origins of the Alchemist and the Warlock. This story is key to understanding what motivates the two of them, and I'm excited to share it. I have to admit, when I introduced these characters at the end of _Legacy Rangers, _I did not expect them to have anything but pure evil in them… But now I understand where they came from, and what they're planning, and the way they're currently behaving in _Chosen Legacy _makes much more sense! Enjoy the story… It's probably not what you expected. They certainly surprised me!) _

Eva Leigh was just five years old the first time she saw him… Elgan of Eltar, brother of the beloved Zell, was close to her age. She'd heard he was seven. The boy had a bright smile on his face and seemed to radiate innocence. Eva was drawn to him. She found herself walking toward him, but before they could meet, people crowded around Elgan and his brother, blocking her. One even knocked her down.

Eva fell into a puddle of water. Her dress was soaking wet and she was embarrassed. No one even seemed to notice she'd fallen. She tried to hide behind her long blonde hair. Suddenly, a hand was extended toward her.

She looked up slowly, not sure what to expect. That was when she realized Elgan stood over her, offering to help her up. He smiled at her kindly. "Are you well?" He asked her.

Eva blushed. "I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said sweetly. "My name is Elgan. Who are you?"

"Eva… Eva Leigh, really, but I never use the second part…" She didn't like her full name. Eva Leigh sounded too much like _evilly, _as though she were up to no good. She didn't want people to think she was a bad person. Eva strived to follow the path of the light in all she did.

"Eva… That's pretty," Elgan said. He helped her onto her feet. "Tell me, Eva… Who knocked you down?"

"The people trying to get to your brother," she admitted.

"Well, that won't do…" He moved his hands over her and Eva felt herself drying off. "There… Now you're not soaked anymore."

"How did you do that?" She asked in wonder.

"Magic, of course. I have an affinity for Water."

Eva's eyes lit up. "I can do magic, too!" She told him.

"Really? Can you show me?" He asked curiously.

"I don't have my supplies… But I'll be right back!" She ran to her house, which was just across the street, and gathered some of the tools she liked to use. She stuck her head out and caught Elgan's eye, motioning for him to come closer. She led him into her house. Then, she began mixing different things together. Today, she had wood, a brick, water, and a phelinx feather. She closed her eyes, willing the strange magic to work. Eva didn't know how she did it, but she could turn anything she wanted into something else. Everything she created was gold. She'd discovered this only a couple of months earlier, and it was still new and exciting. She hadn't told anyone because she was afraid they wouldn't believe her, but Elgan seemed to be genuinely curious about her.

Eva opened her eyes and looked at what she'd created. It was a solid gold statue. "It's Moriazan!" Elgan said in surprise. "The likeness is incredible!"

"Thank you," Eva replied with a sweet smile. "It is my father."

"Your father is the Prime Minister of Eltar?" Elgan asked in surprise. "That's amazing! He is a great man! I wish to be like him one day."

"So you wish to rule Eltar?"

"No… They say my brother is the one meant to rule Eltar one day, and that is as it should be. He is only thirteen, but everyone already looks to him for guidance. He shall lead us into a bright future. I simply want to protect our people. That's what the Prime Minister does. He looks out for the best interest of the people of Eltar."

"My father believes your brother will be the greatest ruler Eltar has ever had. He says he will be happy to serve on a Governing body beneath him."

"Your father is a good leader. You should be very proud of him."

"Oh, I am, of course!" Eva said quickly. She adored her father. It was true that he was a good man. He was not often around, however. The Prime Minister was a busy man. Eva's mother had died when she was still an infant. She didn't even remember her. Sometimes, that made her sad. Still, she had her father, and he was there whenever he could be.

"You are lonely…" Elgan observed.

Eva blushed slightly. "Sometimes, yes… My father tries to spend time with me, but he is a busy man," she admitted.

Elgan smiled at her. "So we shall be friends," he told her.

"Friends?" She repeated.

"Yes. You and I shall be the greatest of friends, Eva! And you shall never have to be lonely again." He gave her a hug, and Eva felt safer than she ever had in her life.

"I think I would like that," she told him after a moment.

"Then it's settled! I shall come by and see you whenever I can… My brother is young, but he is already nearly as busy as your father."

"He is on the path to becoming the greatest Wizard Eltar has ever seen," Eva said. "My father talks about the prophecies all the time. Your parents must be quite proud."

"Yes," Elgan said. "They are. They adore my brother. He can do no wrong in their eyes… Not that he ever does anything wrong, of course… But they wouldn't believe it if he did." He shrugged. "I'm lucky to have him as a brother. We are very close."

"I wish I had a sibling… I might be less lonely then. What do your parents do, Elgan?"

"Mother is a powerful Sorceress. She spends much of her time casting spells for the people of Eltar. As for my father, he is a Sorcerer, and is deeply respected by the people of Eltar. He has much power."

"He sounds frightening."

"He's a good man… He would never harm Zell or I… He does get busy, though. I wish we had more time together, but he tries hard to make time for us."

"Well, I shall spend time with you, and you shall be less lonely, too," Eva said sweetly.

He smiled then. "Yes, Eva… I would like that very much," he agreed. "This will help us both."

From that day on, the two of them began spending time together often. Several times a week, Elgan would come by and they would play or read or try to learn new magic. For the first time, Eva had a friend, and she was thrilled. Her father even approved of their friendship. He thought the world of Zell, and was happy to allow his little brother into his home. Finally, Eva's life was perfect.

Three months later, something unexpected happened. Elgan appeared on her doorstep. He had tears in his eyes. She opened the door and embraced him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My parents…" Elgan said softly. "They're gone."

"Gone?" Eva asked.

"This morning, when I awoke, I walked into their room to check on them. They were really cold, and they would not wake… I called for my brother. He tried to revive them, but… They died in their sleep. There was nothing he could do."

"They _both _died in their sleep?" Eva asked. Even at five years old, that seemed strange to her.

"Yes… Zell thinks one of them must have died and the other could not bear to live without them, so their heart stopped, too…"

"I'm sorry, Elgan… That is terrible." She paused. "What will happen to you now?"

"Zell is going to take care of me… He's six years my elder."

"He is still young. Can he truly care for you?"

"Zell is wise beyond his years. Besides, he loves me. He'd do anything for me. He insisted on taking care of me now that our parents are gone." He looked like he was going to cry again.

Eva waved her hand over a rock. It turned into a solid gold heart. "Here," she said.

"What's this?" Elgan asked.

"It's my heart." She smiled at him sweetly. "So you can always have it with you and know that I love you."

He hugged her. "I'm really glad we're friends, Eva."

"As am I. Come. I shall summon my father. He should know what has happened."

They sat in the house, trying to process a loss too horrible for children so young to truly understand. Eva felt sorry for Elgan and vowed to be there for him the best she could be. That was what friends did, after all.

_**TWO YEARS LATER…**_

Maizon was in trouble. He'd cast a powerful spell that had seemed impressive at first. Then, it had expanded, and he'd lost control of it. He was only nine. He was still learning to control the incredible power he'd been born with.

The fire burned out of control. Maizon was certain he was going to perish. Then, suddenly, something unexpected happened. Water hit the flames and they rapidly vanished. Maizon ended up soaking wet, but that was far better than burning to death.

"Are you well?" A boy asked.

Maizon looked up in shock. He knew who Elgan was, of course. Everyone on Eltar knew of his brother, Zell, and Elgan was often by his side. He was also the same age as Maizon. "Yes," he replied cautiously. "I just lost control."

"Maizon!" His mother shouted. Maizon shrank immediately. His mother appeared and saw the mess his spell had made. She slapped him across the face. "Stupid, useless child! Why do I let you continue to draw breath when _this _is how you repay me?"

"Excuse me, Madam…." Elgan said softly.

"What do you wa-?" She began to demand before she realized who had spoken. "My apologies, Elgan of Eltar. What brings you to my home?"

"I saw the flames and thought I could assist," Elgan explained. "Do not be so hard on your son. He is still learning."

"You see the best in people, Elgan… But you don't know my boy." She glared at Maizon, obviously angry he'd let anyone see her have an outburst. "Come, Maizon. We need to clean this up."

"Allow me to help," Elgan said.

"Oh, now, that won't be necessary. Go on home, Elgan, dear."

Elgan bowed his head respectfully and walked away. Maizon's mother slapped him again. "You brought shame to this home again!" She told him. "All you do is cause trouble!"

Maizon rarely caused genuine trouble. He spent much of his time in the garden. He had a talent for nurturing flowers and things of that nature. He loved plants, and they loved him, unlike his mother. For reasons he couldn't understand, his mother seemed to despise him. She was frequently abusive, but that never kept Maizon from trying to earn her love.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said.

"You speak _only _when necessary! Do you understand?" She demanded. She slapped him again, then kicked him for good measure. Mazion curled up on the floor, trying to guard his stomach from more kicks. She spat on him before saying, "Now clean up this mess!" Then, she left him there, bleeding and hurting.

Maizon forced himself to sit up, knowing he had no choice. He stood and began trying to clean up, but stumbled. Someone unexpectedly caught him. "Steady," Elgan said. Maizon looked at him in confusion. He wanted to ask why he hadn't left as he'd pretended to do, but he was stuck in the Quiet Place. His mother had trained him not to speak unless he had something important to say, and her definition of important was limited. He didn't want to waste his words by asking foolish questions.

"He is bleeding…" A girl said softly. She came out of the shadows with a gold cloth and gently pressed it to his mouth.

"Maizon, this is Eva," Elgan said. "Eva, this is our new friend, Maizon."

Maizon looked at them in even more confusion. Had Elgan just called him their friend? He didn't even know the two of them.

"Hello, Maizon," she said shyly. She curtsied and he was instantly charmed by the innocent, sweet girl.

"Hello, Eva," he replied softly.

"He speaks!" She said excitedly.

"Occasionally," Maizon confirmed.

"Let's help our friend clean this up," Elgan said.

Eva nodded. She touched two sticks, pouring something over them, and Elgan was stunned when they transformed into a golden broom and mop. Elgan took the mop and created water out of thin air, using it to clean up some of the mess. Eva began sweeping away another part of it.

"Wait," Maizon said softly. "Don't work so hard." He waved his hands and the mop and broom both began moving on their own. They danced around the room, cleaning up the mess impressively well.

"He has special magic, too," Eva said in excitement.

"Indeed," Elgan confirmed. "He shall fit in well with us."

That turned out to be true. The three children soon formed their own small coven of magic. They told no one what they were up to as they began exploring what they could do. As they grew, so did their magic. Their bond strengthened as they learned beside each other. Maizon's mother might not love him, but he knew Eva and Elgan did, and that was enough.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER.**_

Eva was growing into a beautiful young woman. She was strong and smart, and her magic was stronger than ever. Her friendship with Elgan and Maizon had nurtured her and helped her gain confidence in what she did. Few on Eltar practiced her type of magic, but she learned it had a proper name… Alchemy. It was a mix of magic and science, sorcery and practical applications. She loved it, but she kept it a secret from most. Even her father did not know what she was capable of.

She was twelve when Zell first took notice of her. He approached her with a smile on his face. "It's Eva Leigh, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Eva replied. "Hello, Great Zell." His reputation had grown and everyone on Eltar considered him to be their savior and greatest protector. He was called Great Zell or referred to as the Great Wizard of Eltar.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my dear," he said. "My brother is quite fond of you."

"I am fond of him as well," Eva replied. "Elgan is one of my dearest friends."

"Come, Eva Leigh. Let us talk." He led her into his home.

Eva expected Elgan to be home, but he was not. Still, she didn't think anything of being alone with Zell. It was an honor that he wanted to speak with her, after all. She patiently waited for him to explain why he'd brought her there.

"You are quite powerful, Eva Leigh. And as you become a young woman, you grow even stronger. You are also quite beautiful… My dear, there is something I need… And I believe you can assist me with it."

"Of course. What can I do to help?" She asked.

He moved closer to her. "This is a special form of magic, my dear… And you have a unique gift. I feel your magic will have a different energy signature than most. Come with me to my sacred circle." He brought her into a ritual room.

"You have so many tools…" Eva noticed aloud.

"Yes… And I am very selective about who I allow to work magic with me. Come closer, my dear," Zell said. He smiled at her. She moved toward him.

She didn't expect him to reach to remove her sweater. Eva hesitated. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"This magic requires you to be in your natural form, my dear," he said.

"You mean…?" She asked, her eyes widening. "That is not appropriate, Great Zell. Please… I cannot."

He took her sweater off despite her protests. "Eva Leigh, my dear… You know who I am. I would never do anything that was unacceptable. This is simply necessary… You will be helping me with something very important."

She hesitated before nodding. She nervously began to disrobe. She'd heard of magic that required nudity, but she'd never tried it before. Still, this was Elgan's brother, the greatest force of Good in the Universe. She trusted him.

When he pushed her toward his altar, Eva became much more nervous. She felt trapped, and she cursed herself for allowing herself to end up in this situation. "Please… I have changed my mind," she told him softly. "I'm frightened."

"There is no reason to be afraid, my dear," Zell told her. "This is going to be enjoyable for you." He grabbed her hard, forcing her into a position she could not escape from. What happened next was something she would never speak of in detail. "This shall be our little secret, my dear… My brother must never know… He shall despise you if he learns the truth," Zell told her as he took what he wanted from her. He was gentle at first, but quickly stopped bothering to pretend he didn't want to hurt her.

When he finally stopped the torture, Eva couldn't move. He kissed her as though they'd done something wonderful and then left her there alone. Eva curled up in a tight ball and cried. Eventually, she forced herself to stand and got dressed. She hated herself for what had happened, and she was terrified he would try again unless she fled the house.

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain she was in. She continued until her legs gave out beneath her. She fell onto her hands and knees, sobbing and bleeding.

"Eva?" A voice asked in concern. She realized it was Maizon.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. Maizon stared at her in alarm. So did Elgan. "My God… Eva, who did this to you?" Elgan asked.

She couldn't tell him that. Elgan idolized his brother. Zell was right. He'd hate her if she accused his beloved brother of such a thing. She shook her head. It hurt, and she winced.

Maizon knelt beside her, trying to heal her with his magic. Elgan knelt on her other side, wrapping his coat around her. "It's alright, Eva," he said soothingly. "You're safe now. We won't let anyone hurt you."

She never told Elgan the truth, but one day, Maizon noticed the way she tensed when she saw Zell. He pulled her aside. "Eva…" He said softly. "It was him, wasn't it? The man who attacked you?"

She wanted to lie to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She nodded slowly. "That monster!" Maizon said in horror.

"Don't tell Elgan," she begged him softly. "Please… I cannot bear the way he will look at me when he knows."

"Eva… You must tell someone."

"Who would believe me? He is our great ruler, Maizon… He must have had a reason… He would never do something evil…"

"There is no justification for what he did to you, Eva. I know how hurt you were… And you are still just a girl. Twelve is far too young for such things."

"Please, Maizon… Do not continue to discuss this. I cannot…" She shook her head.

He sighed. "I shall protect you from him," he promised her. "Somehow, I shall make certain he never harms you again."

She looked at him sadly. "I appreciate your words, Maizon… But if he wants to harm me, we are not strong enough to stop him. Not even together."

"I'll still keep you safe. I swear it."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Maizon."

That was the end of the discussion.

For a long time, nothing else happened. Things seemed to return to normal. Slowly but surely, Eva began to realize she was falling in love with Elgan. He seemed to share these feelings, and when Eva was fourteen, they shared a kiss. It was the first time Eva had chosen to kiss someone's lips, and she liked it. She wasn't afraid with Elgan.

"I love you," she told him honestly.

He smiled at her. "I love you as well," he replied. "Always."

They never officially dated. Her father had forbidden her from dating anyone because he was working on marrying her off to someone he deemed appropriate. Still, just as when she was five, Elgan had her heart. They kissed when they could steal precious moments together, and there were more and more nights by the time she was fifteen that she fell asleep in his arms. He'd slip into the house at night while her father was stuck at work and he would hold her, keeping away the nightmares she'd become prone to ever since Zell had attacked her. Elgan was her sanctuary, and she knew she was safe if he was by her side.

Maizon continued to be her best friend and act as an older brother to her, protecting her from harm. When his mother hurt him, Eva and Elgan tried to protect him. Eva spent a lot of time patching him up. There were a few instances where Maizon became so hopeless, he hurt himself. He even considered suicide once or twice, but Eva and Elgan always brought him back from the edge. They hated seeing him in such pain.

Maizon supported Eva's relationship with Elgan and encouraged them to embrace their love. As they grew up, however, Elgan was forced to settle down with someone else. He deeply cared for the woman his brother chose for him to marry, but he wasn't in love with her.

Eva was upset they couldn't be together, but she tried to stay strong. She politely refused to marry the man her father had chosen for her. He hoped she would come around and patiently told her they could discuss it later.

She never stopped practicing magic with Elgan and Maizon. They continued to have their tiny coven meetings in private, growing even stronger with their magic. They were adults now, and together, they could accomplish anything.

Eventually, Elgan had a son. He loved the infant dearly, and so did Eva and Maizon. "This boy will grow to become everything I ever dreamed of," Elgan said with a peaceful smile as he held him.

"That is too much pressure for a baby," Eva teased him.

"It's true. I've seen it… A long time from now, Rey shall become the next Prime Minister after your father retires, Eva… And he shall be wonderful in the role."

She smiled at the child. "I'm sure he shall be," she said. "Good luck to you, Little Rey…"

"I fear it is time for us to go home," Maizon said softly. He gave Rey a tight hug before also hugging Elgan. "We shall see you soon, my friend."

"Of course," Elgan replied, returning the hug. "Be safe."

"You as well." Maizon excused himself.

Eva wrapped her arms around Elgan and kissed his cheek. "Your son is truly beautiful, Elgan," she told him. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Eva," he replied with a smile. He kissed her cheek as well. "Go on. Be safe. I shall see you both soon."

Eva left the house and followed Maizon. He walked her home before leaving to go to his own house. Eva was about to go to bed for the night when a horrible feeling consumed her. "Elgan…" She whispered, somehow knowing it was him. She ran back toward his home, not caring about the late hour.

When she arrived, she realized Elgan was not home. She followed his energy to the woods. There, she found him, and he was not alone. She remained hidden by shadows and trees and watched the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Zell… What is going on?" Elgan asked.

"Elgan… My dear brother…" Zell replied softly.

"I sense you are distressed. What is wrong, Brother? How can I help?"

Zell took a deep breath. "I am sorry it has come to this, Elgan… But I must follow my destined path."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are the keys to a great power, Brother."

"I know this… What does it have to do with your mood?"

"Elgan… I must come into the full power. I _need_ it."

"I'll help you, Zell. You know I will. What do you require?"

"To gain full access, I believe I must take full control of the power… And the only way for me to do that is for you to perish."

Eva gasped. Elgan stared at Zell in shock. "You do not mean that," he said.

"Elgan, I assure you, this is not ideal for me. I raised you after our parents perished. You are my brother… My only living kin who is closer than a cousin. My attachment to you is powerful… However, I am left with no choice."

"Zell-"

"Please stop. This is difficult enough."

"Zell, _please… _You aren't making any sense."

"It was easier the last time… Putting an end to them… They deserved it, you know. They never loved us enough."

Elgan stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Our parents. I _had_ to kill them, Elgan. They stood in our way. They would have tried to prevent us from reaching our full potential."

"Zell! You cannot be speaking the truth… Please… Tell me you are lying or making a poor attempt at humor…"

"I didn't regret killing them, Elgan… It was easy. I never cared for them… You, however… You are my brother. You are the other half of me… But it seems the Universe is going to deny me an easy path… I must do what is required… I know you shall forgive me."

"They were our _parents!" _Elgan cried in horror. "How _could _you?"

"They were unworthy, Elgan. Please understand… I did what was best for us both. I saw what would become of us if they continued to live."

The energy in the woods was strange and deadly. Eva wanted to scream or to run to Elgan to protect him, but something about the magic had paralyzed her. She could do nothing more than watch as Zell threatened the life of the man who'd had her heart since they were children.

"Zell, please… You are my brother… I _love_ you!" Elgan said.

"I care for you deeply, Little Brother," Zell said. "But I cannot love you, for love is weakness… And I must destroy you if I want the last of the power that is rightfully mine."

"The power is _ours_."

"Only because there are two of us. Surely if you perish, it will default to me… I am sorry, Brother. Truly… But I am left with no other choice." Zell waved his hand and the woods suddenly seemed to be hit with a tornado. In truth, it was Zell's magic, wrapping around them and pulling trees from the ground. Several of them landed on top of Elgan, crushing him instantly.

Power surged through the woods and straight into Zell. Everything that should have been Elgan's was now his. Eva noticed only a small slither of the magic refused to go to Zell. It remained in what was left of Elgan. She knew he could not have survived, but she couldn't make her mind understand that. Eva was in a severe state of shock.

"An accident…" Zell mumbled as he walked away. He was smiling and radiating with power.

Eva remained there, unable to move as she stared at Elgan's corpse. Eventually, Maizon showed up. "Eva… What's happened?" He asked her, wrapping his coat around her as she trembled.

Eva couldn't speak. She pointed toward the pile of uprooted trees. Maizon quickly walked closer to it. That was when he spotted Elgan. He tried in vain to move the trees off of him and save him, but it was far too late. Maizon began to cry. Eva finally snapped out of her shocked state enough to move closer to him. She buried her face in his chest, crying as well.

"How did this happen?" Maizon asked.

"It was him…" Eva whispered.

"What? It was _who_?"

"His brother… His own brother did this to him!"

Maizon stared at her in shock. "Are you certain?" He asked.

"I _saw _it, Maizon! He murdered him… He killed him just so he could possess all of the power they were meant to share. And he's going to tell everyone it was an accident."

"We have to tell them the truth."

"No one will believe us… He is the greatest force of Good in the Universe, remember? They'll sentence us to death for High Treason if we go accusing him of murdering the little brother he so selflessly raised."

"Eva… We have to do something. We cannot allow him to get away with this!"

"We shall stop him… Fight fire with fire…"

"We're not strong enough, Eva. There's no way we can stand against him magically, especially if he gained Elgan's power."

She sighed. "We cannot fight him as we are, Maizon… To do it, we must become like him. It shall take a long time… But one day, we shall be strong enough that we can destroy him once and for all!"

"Eva… You sound like you are implying…" He shook his head.

"We must give ourselves over to dark magic, Maizon. It is the only way to stop him. He will never see us coming."

"But… To give ourselves over to darkness…"

"We would have to do unspeakable, evil things…" She sighed. "I know… And I know Elgan would despise it… But it is the only way to stop him, Maizon… And we owe Elgan that much."

"We owe him _everything_…" Maizon said. He sighed. "Very well. I agree."

She hugged him. "We will be different once we turn ourselves over fully to the darkness," she said. "But inside, deep down, I shall still be Eva, and you shall still be Maizon… No one must know the truth… To the world, we shall become something else… The Alchemist!" She declared.

"And the Warlock," Maizon said.

She nodded. "And one day, we shall become unstoppable. We shall find a way to destroy this bastard once and for all… And Elgan shall finally see justice served."

They waited to do it. Eva and Maizon attended Elgan's funeral. They grieved deeply. They took the time to cast a blessing on Rey so he would grow up to be the sort of man his father would have been proud of. Then, Eva and Maizon walked toward a vacant field.

The ritual was a dark one. It required a sacrifice, and neither of them wanted to do it. "We have to…" Eva said softly. "For Elgan."

"For Elgan…" Maizon agreed. Together, they slaughtered the man. He was a criminal who had done some terrible things, but that didn't make it any easier to end his life.

When it was over, the magic flowed into them. "I vow this day to embrace only the darkness," Eva said. "I shall become Eva Leigh, the Alchemist. Gone is the girl who cannot defend herself, the girl who lives in fear of monsters… I shall become an unstoppable force! With this blood, I am reborn in the darkness!"

Maizon nodded. "I vow this day to embrace only the darkness," he said. "I shall become Maizon, the Warlock. Gone is the weak, fragile child who seeks the love of a mother who shall never grant it, the boy who hurts himself instead of those who deserve it… I shall become an unstoppable force! With this blood, I am reborn in the darkness!"

The darkness wrapped around them then. Eva Leigh felt strange. She looked at Maizon, whose physical appearance shifted. He already had dark features, but now his skin paled and he looked colder. Eva glanced in the creek behind her and was stunned by her own reflection. Her eyes had turned dark, and her blonde hair had turned black. It seemed fitting that she look different now. Innocent Eva with the pure heart was dead. That heart was in the ground, buried with the boy she'd loved so dearly. She'd tucked the gold heart she'd given him as a child into his pocket, hoping it would comfort him somehow.

"I am the Alchemist…" She said softly to her reflection. Power surged through her.

"And I am the Warlock," Maizon said as he stood beside her. "We did it… We turned ourselves willingly over to the darkness, and it cannot be undone." The spell was irreversible. They'd known that when they decided to do it. That didn't matter… It was the only way they'd be able to put a stop to Zell's reign of terror.

"It shall be worth it in the end," Eva Leigh promised. "When we look into that bastard's eyes and see fear inside… When we watch the life drain from him as he begs us to spare him… When the world learns of his duplicity and how he deceived us, pretending to be one thing while being the complete opposite… When the truth is finally known and Elgan can truly rest… Then, it shall _all _be worth it."

She truly believed that. As they walked away, Eva Leigh knew no one else would ever get close to the two of them. As long as they had each other, that didn't matter. She held Maizon's hand as they walked away from the field, and she never looked back.


	6. Six: Legendary (Serafine, Bartello, Zee)

**SIX: LEGENDARY **_(This one is about the Brothers of Legend, which includes Bartello and Zee. It will heavily feature Serafine, Zell, Laby, and Ash, with appearances by Stone, Talon, Daphne, the Sisterhood, and others. I think it provides some interesting insight into Serafine's personal history. I do plan to try and write a story that actually shows more detail about what happened with Serafine and Ash as they pieced together the truth and how they ultimately died, but this story was already very long and not the place for too many graphic details on that.)_

The prophecy was written in the earliest days of Eltar's existence. It spoke of six brothers, each gifted with an extraordinary power, who would lead Eltar out of its darkest days and into the light. The brothers could not be corrupted, and as long as they stood united, no one could defeat them.

They were born during the time of the Great Wizard. The eldest, D'Dodi, was a gifted Seer. Not only did he have visions, but he could see through any illusion. He also possessed the powers of Moonlight. He was strongest during the night, especially if the moon was full.

Two years later, Bartello was born. It became evident fairly early that Bartello was an Incubus. This was unheard of on Eltar. People was quite charmed by the boy, and his power grew more every day. He showed an affinity for technology and could even control it, which was also not a very common gift. Zell eventually theorized it was an extension of his incubus gift of effecting energy.

Two years after Bartello, Tante was born. Although the boy radiated a powerful light that could destroy evil, he also possessed a dark power. Tante was a Necromancer. He often saw things no one else could and it left him frightened and anxious. He was the quietest of the brothers because of this.

The twins, Mydo and Zydo, were born the year after Tante. Mydo was an empathic healer, which was not completely unusual, but he also possessed the powers of ice and snow. He was a bit shy and was the quieter of the twins. Zydo was outrageous. He enjoyed playing pranks on people and was mischievous, but mostly harmless. He possessed the power to absorb, change, and manipulate energy and was pyrokinetic.

Much to everyone's surprise, six years later, another son was born. Zeenazene, or Zee as he preferred to be called, possessed the Powers of Sunlight. He endlessly regenerated his energy, especially when the sun was up. With the birth of the sixth brother, it became clear that the boys were, in fact, the Brothers of Legend.

In addition to the Brothers of Legend, there was another set of brothers. Stone was born eight years before D'Dodi, and he was followed a year later by Talon. They were both exceptionally powerful from a young age. Stone possessed dark, intense magic that made him seem quite intimidating. It was theorized that he could have turned into an evil ruler, possibly even overthrowing the Great Wizard one day, but he instead used his powers for good. He kept to himself, living in an isolated home deep in the woods where his energy would not bother anyone. Talon, on the other hand, lived amongst the people of Eltar. He kept to the City, loving being in the center of everything. His magic was also on the dark side, and when he was angry, he was intimidating just like Stone, but for the most part, he tried to stay upbeat and positive. He could even control dragons and he'd gained the ability to transform into one. He chose to use his powers to mentor other young Eltarians with unique gifts.

Serafine met the Brothers of Legend when she was twelve. They lived in the same village as her family, but since they often kept to themselves, she hadn't interacted with them much. That changed when she found a boy her age sitting in the woods, rocking back and forth and cowering from an unseen threat.

"Are you well?" She asked him.

The boy jumped and let out a cry of surprise. "You should not be here," he said softly before looking back at whatever had frightened him.

"I often end up in places where I should not be," Serafine said with a grin. "You seem upset, and you are young… How old _are _you?"

"I am twelve years of age," he replied.

She smiled at him. "As am I! So, how can I help you?"

He looked at her in confusion. "I see them… In the shadows…" He whispered.

Serafine looked toward the darkness. "Who are they?" She asked. She didn't see anything, but she sensed that something was there.

"The Shadowlings… Creatures who exist between the worlds. They are neither alive nor dead… And no one else can see them. My parents thinks I am mad… That my power to see the dead has harmed my mind… But they are real. I _know_ they are."

"_I_ don't think you're mad," Serafine said.

"You don't?" He asked in surprise. He looked into her eyes and added softly, "Can you see them, too?"

"I don't see them… But I can feel that something is there." She sat beside him. "I'm Serafine… Or Sera, if you like. What's your name?"

"I am Tante," he replied.

"Tante? Of the Brothers of Legend?" Serafine asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"I never see you around town… I have seen your brothers, even though we have not formally met. Zydo is especially amusing. He reminds me of my friend Laby, who also loves playing pranks."

"I do not get out much… My nerves cannot take it… But today, the Shadowlings chased me from my home."

"Why would they do that?"

"I do not know… They normally corner me in my room or hover nearby, but today… They chased me, and they led me here."

Serafine looked around, positive there must be a reason the creatures he feared had led him to the woods. That was when she saw something sticking out of the ground. "Come on," she said, taking Tante's hand. He flinched for a moment before relaxing and allowing her to lead him toward it.

She realized the item was stuck in the Earth. She paused for a moment before calling, "Ash! I need you."

Her brother, who'd been nearby enjoying some time in the woods while she explored and found Tante, came toward her. "Yes, Sera?" He asked.

"I want to see what that is in the ground… Can you pull it out?" Serafine asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course I can," he replied. He touched the ground and the hole around the item widened. Serafine was easily able to pull it out.

"Thanks," she said with a grin. "This is Tante, by the way."

"_The _Tante?" Ash asked in surprise. His eyes widened.

"One and the same," Serafine confirmed. "Tante, this is my brother, Ash."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said, recovering from his shock.

"Likewise," Tante replied softly.

Serafine looked at the item in her hands. "So, it's a book… Why would someone bury a book in the woods?" She wondered aloud.

"Let me see it…" Tante said. It was clear he was drawn to the book.

"I think this is why you were led here, Tante," Serafine told him. She handed the book to him.

Tante opened it and began looking through it. He looked terrified as he read the strange words. "This is dark magic," he said. "I do not know what all of it says… It is an ancient, dead dialect of Eltarian… I feel the energy and can tell the message is frantic and dark…"

"May I?" Ash asked.

Tante hesitated before allowing the younger boy to take the book. "It doesn't make much sense," he said.

"Give my brother a moment, Tante," Serafine said. "Go on, Ash."

Ash read over the book and frowned. "How strange…" He said.

"As I said, it is in a dead dialect," Tante said.

"The book contains rantings… Strange ones… The person who wrote it was clearly quite mad," Ash said.

"Wait… You understand it?" Tante asked in surprise.

"Yes. I have studied ancient dialects of Eltarian. I can read many of them. I read at a very quick pace and I recall everything I read. It seems that this book belonged to a woman called M'telda."

"M'telda… The Mad Sorceress?" Tante asked.

"I don't believe she was always mad…" Ash replied. "It seems like her mind began to break, however, this book also says she was desperately trying to find a great truth… And she was summoning _vizu _to do it."

"No wonder she went mad," Tante said. "No one in their right mind would summon a _vizu. _The risk is far too high."

"She knew that… She rants about how finding the truth is more important than anything else."

Serafine paused. "Why would she risk continuing to do this if she knew the risk? What truth could be _that_ important?"

"She saw destruction… _Terrible_ destruction…" Ash hesitated. "She wrote about a horrible man hiding behind a false identity… She saw the coming of a monster… One who would seek to destroy all of Eltar, and eventually, the entire Universe. She was determined to discover his identity, but it seems the _vizu _drove her mad before she could."

"What became of M'telda?" Serafine asked Tante.

"No one knows. She vanished without a trace centuries ago. It's possible she perished, or perhaps she just went so deep into hiding no one could find her. Considering how mad she was in the end, there is no way to know for certain," Tante replied.

"Why would the creatures bring you here to discover this unless…" Serafine paused. "Unless M'telda was not mad, and you were the only one who would believe her words?"

"I shall bring the book to my brothers," Tante decided. "I do not understand why the Shadowlings chose to reveal it to me, but I feel strongly that I must protect it."

"And I must learn to do what she tried to do," Serafine said suddenly.

"What do you mean, Sera?" Ash asked.

"I feel it in my very core… I must summon a _vizu. _I believe that I can do what she could not… That I can handle it."

"Serafine, no! That is far too dangerous," Tante said firmly.

"I know it is… However, I feel this is my path."

"Sera… You know what happens to people who work with _vizu," _Ash said nervously.

"I do… I also recall stories of a _Vizu Queen. _Although it is rare, some people can control the creatures… And I feel like I am meant to try." It scared her a bit, but Serafine knew she had to do this, and she was never one to let fear stop her from reaching her goals. She also knew that when she put her mind to it, there was very little she couldn't accomplish.

From that day, Serafine and Ash began to get to know the Brothers of Legend. Together, they analyzed the mad ramblings of the missing Sorceress. D'Dodi was able to see through many of the illusion charms she'd put on the book. He couldn't be certain if they'd been the acts of a desperate, paranoid woman or if they were necessary to protect her words from falling into the wrong hands, but he patiently began writing down her true messages. When they encountered spells which actively attacked the reader, it was Bartello who broke through them after Zydo converted the energy into something Bartello could safely absorb. It took over two years to finally restore the book to its original state, with none of the magic warding it. During this time, Serafine learned to summon _vizu. _It became clear that she had an affinity for working with them.

Ash began to translate the book for them. He'd mastered more of the dialect since they'd found the book, and soon, he was able to give a proper translation of all of M'telda's ramblings. They still didn't make complete sense, but it was obvious to the teenagers that they'd uncovered something extremely important.

Zee was the only one not involved in things, except to lend the occasional power boost to his brothers. Although even Ash and the twins were thirteen by then, Zee was only seven. He was too young to be actively involved in their research. Most days, he played with five-year-old Daphne while the teenagers worked on the task at hand.

Although they never made complete sense of the ramblings of the mad Sorceress, they'd formed a strong friendship. The two families had become close and spent a lot of time together. At fourteen, Serafine found herself drawn to the oldest brother, D'Dodi. They briefly dated, despite the fact that he was eighteen and one of the other brothers might have been better suited for a girl her age. They kept it a secret from nearly everyone, although Serafine told Ash. She never kept secrets from her brother. She also admitted it to Laby. He was her best friend and next to her siblings, he was the person dearest to her heart. Bartello, being an incubus, figured it out on his own. D'Dodi was Serafine's first official boyfriend. Prior to him, she'd only ever kissed one person, and that was Laby. They'd started kissing randomly when they were thirteen, but they'd never actually dated each other. Although Serafine liked dating D'Dodi, and he was never anything but respectful to her, she quickly realized he was more like an older brother to her and they ended their relationship on friendly terms.

At fifteen years old, Serafine met Talon. He took a quick liking to her and took the young Sorceress under his wing. He began training her, as well as the five eldest Brothers of Legend. Ash participated occasionally in the training, but for the most part, he was happy to sit on the sidelines while his sister developed her magic. With Talon's help, Serafine became even stronger than she already was. She tested her magic out every chance she got, often experimenting on Laby because he didn't mind being a test subject.

Eventually, the ambitious and powerful young Sorceress ended up dating Talon. While he was even older than D'Dodi had been, the two understood each other on a level no one else seemed to. Talon was considered one of the most eligible, desirable single men on the planet, and Laby's only reaction to the news had been laughing and telling Serafine, "You certainly set your sights high, Sera!"

Talon and Serafine were truly a "power couple" on Eltar. Serafine got to know his brother Stone, who appreciated the shy and quiet Ash and trained him in some of the elemental magic he'd been born with. Unlike most people, Ash and Serafine didn't fear Stone, and they treated him like he was an ordinary man.

Very early into Serafine's sixteenth year, Laby was fooling around as usual. He and Serafine were trying to break into an abandoned property because they were bored and wanted to explore it. Laby was climbing the fence when he slipped. He became impaled on one of the posts. "Laby!" Serafine screamed in panic. She immediately used magic to pull him off of the fence and levitated him gently to the ground.

Laby was coughing up blood. His eyes were unfocused. "Sera…" He choked out.

"Hold on, Laby… You will be fine," Serafine promised, determination in her eyes. She began trying to heal her best friend, struggling to ignore the panic she was feeling. The spike of the post had been extremely sharp, and it had gone straight through his heart. Serafine couldn't believe what she was looking at. The gaping hole was hard to ignore, and she realized there was no way Laby should have survived, yet he was still breathing.

"Laby… Oh my… What on all of Eltar did I _do_?" Serafine wondered aloud. She finished healing him.

Laby stared at her in confusion. "How?" He asked. "How am I not dead, Sera?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm just extremely glad you aren't." She hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Laby… Don't _ever _scare me like that again!"

He hugged her back. "I'll do my best," he promised her.

"I love you… And I'll figure out what I did. I promise."

"I love you, too, Sera." He kissed her cheek, respecting the fact that they never kissed each other's lips when she was actively in a relationship.

Serafine did the only thing she could think of and took Laby to the wisest man she could think of… The Great Wizard of Eltar. They ended up on his doorstep, with Laby looking at her nervously. "Do you think he'll help us?" He asked.

"Of course he will. Helping the people of Eltar is what he _does_," Serafine replied casually. She'd never actually met Zell, but she certainly knew who he was.

Zell opened the door and looked at them with a pleasant smile. "Greetings," he said. "May I help you?"

"Great Zell… My name is Serafine, and this is my friend, Labyrinth. We have come to humbly ask for your assistance," she replied.

"Of course, my dear… Come inside," he said, allowing them to move past him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Serafine replied politely.

"Something sugary and sweet would be nice," Laby replied casually.

Zell nodded. He snapped his fingers and a drink matching Laby's request appeared in his hands. "Wow! Neat trick," Laby said before he took a sip. "And it's pretty good, too."

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Zell asked.

"Okay, so… I have magic, and I have a habit of experimenting on Laby… Today, he got impaled on a fence, and yet, he's perfectly fine. The spike pierced his heart, Great Zell… And yet, he survived long enough for me to heal him," Serafine explained.

Zell's eyes widened in surprise. "How very unusual," he said. "And fortunate. Allow me to analyze your friend's energy, my dear." He began examining Laby. It took several minutes before he finally said, "Incredible…"

"Have you figured anything out?" Serafine asked.

"Not in detail, which is the extraordinary thing… My dear girl, it seems you somehow turned Labyrinth immortal."

"Immortal?" Laby and Serafine repeated in unison.

"Yes. I sense many protection spells on him… And I cannot say for sure how it occurred, but one of them seems to have combined with several of the others and actually granted him immortality. Nothing shall ever be able to kill him."

Laby stared at Serafine for a minute. Her jaw was open in surprise. Finally, Laby began to laugh. "Well, I knew you wanted to protect me, Sera, but you actually found a way to even stop Death from claiming me!"

"I really wasn't trying to…" Serafine said.

"That makes it even more impressive, my dear," Zell said. He paused. "Your given name is not Serafine, is it?"

"It's Belladonna," Serafine replied, "but I hate it."

"Bella suits you, my dear…" He smiled at her, getting closer to her until he put a hand on her back. "You are truly a remarkable young Sorceress, my dear Bella…"

Somehow, when Zell called her Bella, she didn't hate it. Serafine also found that she liked the way his touch felt. Something about him called to her immediately. She was confused by it, especially since she was still dating Talon, whom she adored.

Laby was still laughing. "I can't believe you managed to _accidentally _make me immortal," he said. "This could _only _happen to the two of us!"

Serafine began to laugh as well. "You're right," she admitted. "It's just another incredibly crazy situation we've found ourselves in." She turned to face Zell. She was instantly enchanted by his eyes. They were kind of stunning. She smiled at him. "Thank you for helping us," she said.

"Of course, my dear. Come to me any time. I would love to assist you again," Zell replied.

They left the house and began laughing again. "So you are immortal," Serafine said, shaking her head. "I guess we don't have to worry that any of our foolish ideas will get you killed now."

"Lucky us," Laby agreed. "We certainly have enough of them."

"Well, you know, our village gets boring sometimes." Serafine paused. "Speaking of which… Laby, Talon wants me to move to the city… To learn more, and to help more people."

"Do you want to do it?" Laby asked.

"I don't know… Our village holds a special place in my heart, but it also holds me back… There is only so much I can do here. Talon is right. I can help so many more people if I move to the city."

Laby looked so sad she nearly told him to forget she'd even mentioned it, but then he flashed her a brave smile she knew was forced. "If you think your path is leading you to the city, you must follow your heart," he said. "But I will miss you."

"Nonsense. I'll visit often, and you can come see me."

"What about Ash?"

"He knows… And if I go, he wants to come with me."

"_Our_ Ash, in the big city?" Laby asked in surprise. "He hates crowds."

"Yes, but he doesn't wish to be away from me."

"Yes, that certainly sounds like him." Laby smiled. "I guess I'll need to start making more trips into the city."

"You're not angry, are you?"

"Sera, the only thing I want is for you to be happy. That's all I've _ever _wanted. If this is how you will find your happiness, I support it fully."

She smiled. "Thank you, Laby. That means so much to me." She hugged him.

Two weeks later, Serafine and Ash moved into the city. They got a place together which had a guest room in case Laby wanted to visit or for when they brought Daphne to stay with them for a day or two. The hardest thing about leaving the village was leaving their baby sister behind.

The Brothers of Legend followed Serafine and Ash, getting their own place in the city. Zee was still too young, so he remained at home in the village. Technically, everyone except D'Dodi and Bartello was too young to make this move on their own, but because they stayed together, no one questioned the brothers leaving the village. Serafine was still young but was respected as an adult because of her power and constant contributions to the community, and no one ever expected Ash not to follow her, so their parents allowed the two to leave together.

"You know, you could stay with me," Talon said when they first moved to the city.

"Talon… I love you. You know this, correct?" Serafine asked.

"I do… And I love you as well," Talon replied.

"I think it would be best if we were to continue on as friends…" She said softly.

Talon looked at her in confusion. "Have I done something to upset you, Sera?" He asked.

"No, not at all," Serafine replied. "I just… I feel I cannot commit to you. I have had thoughts, Talon… Thoughts of another. I wish I had not, but I refuse to risk hurting you by sneaking around behind your back."

"Sera… I appreciate your honesty, and I understand. You are sixteen. It is only natural you would not be ready to settle down yet. I love you, but I am happy to do so as a friend and mentor instead of a lover."

She kissed him a final time on his lips. "Thank you for understanding," she said.

"Of course. If we are meant to come together again, we'll find our way back to each other," he promised her.

Talon continued to guide Serafine after that. To her surprise, they managed to remain very close. Talon kept his word and supported her as a friend. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn to Zell when she knew she cared for Talon. He'd been the only man she'd ever had intimate relations with and she didn't regret that… But Zell called to her in ways she could not deny.

Very early into her time in the city, Zell began visiting her. "My dear, I wish to mentor you," he said. "I believe you are a remarkable Sorceress, and I wish to nurture your talents."

Serafine was honored. "I have a mentor," she admitted, "but I would love to learn from you."

"Introduce me to your mentor. He must be quite impressive."

"You already know him. It is Talon. He and his brother work on your staff."

"Ah, yes. No wonder you are so skilled, my dear. Talon and Stone are two of my best advisors. I appreciate their input."

Since Zell was Talon's boss, Talon didn't try to stop him from becoming Serafine's new mentor. He shifted his focus to the Brothers of Legend, training them more than ever before, but he remained close to Serafine. Since he was actively around Zell, he was also around Serafine constantly.

Serafine soon busied herself with projects. A while before moving to the city, she'd met a _vizu _who was unlike the others of her kind. The sweet creature was downright cuddly and didn't seem to want to harm anyone. She found ways to shield innocents from her eyes, and Serafine found her adorable. She adopted her as a pet and named her Zunitz Sunya, meaning Creature of Light. She trusted her enough to allow her around seven-year-old Daphne, who nicknamed her Sunny. Sunny seemed to like that and the name stuck. One day, about a year after she'd become Serafine's beloved pet and trusted friend, the ever-helpful Sunny led Serafine into a wooded area in the city. This quickly got Serafine mixed up in something she hadn't expected. She found a young girl cowering in terror from an army of dark creatures. As they got too close, fire burst from the girl's hands and the creatures burned.

"Oh no!" The girl cried out. "Not again!"

Serafine approached her cautiously. "That was impressive," she said softly.

The girl jumped. "Stay back!" She cried.

"Relax, Little One. I won't hurt you," Serafine promised. "What is your name?"

"Annabrooke," the girl said softly.

"All is well, Annabrooke. I am Serafine. I have fire powers, too. You have nothing to fear from me."

"My parents abandoned me because of what I do… I do not want to harm anyone… And the home I lived in does not like those of us with strange magic… So we ran."

"We? How many of you are there?"

"Four… Leela, Aylane, and Jessa are looking for a place to seek shelter. They told me to hide here and stay safe, but the creatures came…"

"How old are you all?"

"I am eight… Jessa's ten, Aylane is twelve, and Leela is thirteen."

"And you are all abandoned?"

"My parents feared me… Jessa's died when she was an infant. Aylane's parents were bad people and they are in prison now. Leela lost her parents six years ago. She takes care of us all now… She calls us her sisters. She and Aylane took Jessa and me and ran because the people in the home wanted to harm us. Jessa has a vision that they were going to try to kill us because they believe we are dangerous."

"Dangerous? You're just children."

"Our magic frightens them. It is beyond the level of most Eltarians. They do not know what to do with us." Annabrooke sniffled. "We have each other, though, so we shall be fine."

Serafine's heart broke for the girl. "Annabrooke… You do not have to suffer and hide," she said. "I shall bring you to a place where you can learn to nurture your gifts and become stronger."

"In truth? You would do this for us?" Annabrooke asked hopefully.

She was so young… The same age as Daphne. Serafine knew she had to help this girl, and her "sisters." She nodded. "Yes. I promise I will help you. Bring me to your sisters," Serafine replied.

The four girls were all quite powerful. Annabrooke's pyrokinetic gifts were accompanied by telekinetic abilities. Jessa had visions of both the future and the past, and touching an object could trigger either. She was young but already strong in the way that D'Dodi was, which certainly made her a threat to anyone who was up to no good. Aylane was telepathic to an extreme level, and also possessed powerful empathy and the ability to see and hear the dead. Leela was able to manipulate energy and the air itself. Serafine knew they would grow up to be a powerful force of good if their gifts were nurtured instead of feared. She began to mentor the girls, with help from the Brothers of Legend, Talon, and even Stone. The girls were nicknamed the Sisterhood, and although they shared no blood, it was clear they were actually the sisters mentioned in a prophecy Zell himself had made. Serafine was proud of the girls as they developed their gifts and grew to trust a world which had previously shunned them.

During this time, Zell began to show even more interest in Serafine. Their relationship had somehow easily gone from that of a mentor and his student to that of lovers in barely a couple of months of working together. Serafine couldn't even remember how it had happened because it developed so naturally from one level to the next. She fell deeper in love with him every day. As they grew closer, she became close to his younger brother, Elgan, who immediately adopted Serafine as part of the family. Serafine was even present at Elgan's wedding. For a time, everything seemed absolutely perfect. If Talon and Serafine had been Eltar's "power couple," she and Zell took it to another level. They were practically regarded as the King and Queen of Eltar. Still, whenever Serafine went home, she did not bring Zell with her. Her time in the village was strictly for Daphne, her parents, and Laby.

The death of Elgan deeply affected his brother. Zell grieved and all of Eltar grieved with him. Serafine stayed by his side, trying to console him. It had been a strange storm which swept through the woods, tearing trees from the ground, and somehow, Elgan had become trapped beneath them. It was a tragedy, especially because he left behind an infant son, Rey. Something about it felt wrong to Serafine, but she wasn't sure why.

"It was no accident…" Tante whispered one day.

"It was a tornado, Tante," Serafine pointed out.

"No… There's more to this than we're seeing," Tante insisted.

"He's right," D'Dodi said. "Something is _very _wrong here, Sera… But we must not speak of it. Not until we know more." That was the last time they mentioned their concern about the official cause of Elgan's death.

One day, a storm moved in. It made Serafine uneasy for reasons she could not explain, and she stayed close to Ash. Something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Meanwhile, in his office, Talon was obsessively going over a book. He'd felt ever since Elgan's death that something about Zell's story was suspicious. He couldn't share his suspicions with anyone, however. It was too much of a risk. He knew the Brothers of Legend had their own questions about the incident, and he hoped once he found proof, he could get them to help him sort it out.

He finally found what he was looking for… The Prophecy of Two Brothers. He read it carefully and shook his head. It didn't feel right… "This isn't the full prophecy," he realized. He could feel it in his heart. "He's hiding something… He doesn't want us to know the truth." A horrible thought nagged at him further. "He did this… He killed his brother…" He whispered aloud.

Suddenly, flames burst from the floor. Talon was essentially fire proof with his powers, so he didn't panic. When he couldn't gain control of the flames, he began casting spells to try and protect himself. His magic filled the room, but the flames persisted. Talon transformed into a dragon, knowing he was stronger in that form. The flames grew stronger, chasing after him. Whatever had sent them had also sealed Talon in the room.

_Stone… _He thought desperately. _It was Zell. Do you hear me? It was Zell!_

As Talon tried to cast a final spell to save himself, the room exploded. He was knocked from his dragon form and fell to the ground. He looked up as everything began falling down on top of him. That was when he heard an eerie laugh. _I never liked you being around my Bella so much anyway, _Zell's voice said in his head. That was the last thing Talon heard.

Serafine arrived at the building just as it collapsed. "Talon!" She screamed. She tried to run inside, but strong arms wrapped around her.

"Sera, no," Stone said firmly.

"Stone, he needs help! He's trapped in there!" She cried.

"He's already gone, Serafine… I no longer feel him tied to his physical vessel." Stone closed his eyes and shook his head.

It sank in then, and Serafine wept for her fallen friend. As Zell arrived and ruled the death a tragic accident, the result of a spell gone wrong, Serafine became suspicious. _He was immune to fire, _she thought. _He should have survived. _

After Talon's funeral, Serafine sat at home thinking about what had happened. "Talon… Elgan… And others… They all died in suspicious instances…" She said aloud as she tried to figure out what her heart was trying to tell her. She started listing them in her mind, realizing that at least twenty people had died in recent years in ways that were, at best, questionable. Yet despite this, none had been investigated after Zell ruled the deaths accidents or to have come from natural causes. She examined her list more carefully. Was there any connection between them?

"My God… Zell," she whispered. Every last person she'd listed had a direct connection to Zell. Either they worked for him, or spent a significant amount of time around him. Elgan was his brother… Their parents had also died in a very suspicious manner. "No… No, this is impossible. You're imagining things, Sera," she scolded herself. She had to turn to someone who would have perspective, but who could she trust with such treasonous thoughts?

Serafine went to Ash. By now, they no longer lived together. Serafine had moved in with Zell, and Ash was spending a lot of time with Medira, a girl from town Serafine knew he was falling deeply in love with. Medira had a gift for finding things no one else could. She was a sweet, brilliant young woman who was raising her baby brother, Zai. Medira and Zai's parents were on Serafine's list of suspicious deaths.

Of course, Ash agreed to help. They began to search in secret for any evidence which would prove that Serafine's horrible suspicions were correct. Could the man she loved truly be a monster in disguise? Even as she investigated him, Serafine still adored him. He was good to her, and he was exceptionally passionate. She was almost addicted to him, but she didn't allow that to stop her from seeking the truth.

As more time went by, it became clear that her beloved Zell was actually the monster M'telda had written about in her crazed rambling. Serafine's heart broke. She wanted to deny it, but she and Ash had found entirely too much evidence to support their crazy theory.

One day, with Medira's help, Ash discovered something which belonged to Elgan. It was one of his sketch books. Elgan had been a gifted artist, and the discovery would be a wonderful gift for the people of Eltar. Ash wondered why it had been hidden in the ground, but soon realized why when he discovered a prophecy tucked securely inside.

"The Prophecy of Two Brothers…" Ash realized. Then, he continued reading and realized that Zell had never disclosed the full prophecy to the people of Eltar. Ash used his power to bury the book and the prophecy beneath his own home, knowing it would be safe there. Slowly, he began transcribing all of the evidence they'd discovered into a coherent story. He and Serafine would present it to the world as soon as it all came together.

That time never came. Knowing they were in danger, Ash cast a spell to send his message to Earth in the hopes it would be safe there. It vanished, and he knew it would remain hidden until the time was right for it to be discovered. The very next day would go down as the most infamous in all of Eltar's history. Zell confronted them both. He used a spell to paralyze Ash while he brutally murdered Serafine. She went down fighting to her last breath, but she did not survive. Ash was heartbroken and shut down completely, withdrawing into his own mind. He did not speak a word after her death, and he remained nearly catatonic until the day he died, a short time later. Zell had told the rest of the Eltarians that Ash had murdered his sister, and he'd carried out the sentence of death for High Treason himself.

This never sat well with the Brothers of Legend. D'Dodi could see through the illusions Zell cast. He knew what he truly was. Together with his brothers, he vowed to find proof that the Mad Sorceress of Eltar had been right all along and Zell was the monster she'd spoken of. Four years after Serafine and Ash died, all of the brothers were actively working on solving the puzzle. They'd kept a close eye on Daphne, who Zell had taken an unhealthy interest in. She was fourteen now, and Zell had announced they were lovers about a year before. While none of the Brothers of Legend approved of this news, they could do little about it. Zell was the Great Wizard of Eltar, after all, and Daphne was beloved by the entire community. The people of Eltar congratulated Zell on choosing such an excellent partner and no one dared question the fact that she was so young. D'Dodi suspected he'd begun taking their relationship to an inappropriate level before he'd announced it and that sweet, innocent Daphne had been even younger than people knew when it started.

"We have to reveal the truth," D'Dodi said suddenly one day. "We are running out of time. He is becoming too strong, and the people of Eltar believe he is incapable of evil."

"We are trying, Brother, but it proves difficult," Bartello said.

"Don't worry, D'Dodi," Zee said cheerfully. "We'll find the proof we need. You'll see."

"And we won't stop until we do," Zydo agreed.

"For the innocent lives he has taken," Mydo added.

"We must be careful," Tante cautioned. "He will not hesitate to destroy us."

"What of the Sisterhood? They are involved in our investigation as well," Bartello pointed out. The girls had been lending their talents to the brothers. They also believed Zell had killed Serafine and wanted justice for the beloved "big sister" who had rescued them.

"We must get them to safety. The girls are still young and vulnerable… If we send them into hiding, they shall be safe from him for now," D'Dodi decided.

"Who on all of Eltar is strong enough to hide them from him?" Zydo asked.

"Stone," Bartello replied.

"Yes… Stone would be able to protect them. He hides himself thoroughly, and I am certain he could hide the girls as well, until it is time for them to take action," D'Dodi agreed.

"Sera would want us to help them," Mydo said solemnly. "She was fiercely protective over them."

"Barty and I shall bring the Sisterhood to Stone," D'Dodi said. "The rest of you must remain here, where it is safe. I shall go prepare for the journey."

D'Dodi was in his home when he felt a presence nearby. "Zell…" He whispered. It was too late to reach out for help. Without warning, a gardening tool with two sharp points flew through the air and impaled D'Dodi through both of his eyes. The points went straight through his brain, killing him quickly. The death was ruled a freak accident.

"An _accident?!" _Zydo protested. _"How _was that an accident? He wasn't even outside! It's not as though he were gardening!"

"Hush, my twin…" Mydo said soothingly. "We must keep this to ourselves. If we object and dare to point fingers, he shall execute us for High Treason."

"He'll pay," Bartello said firmly. "But for now, we must continue on as D'Dodi wanted. I shall bring the Sisterhood to Stone before he has time to interfere."

Tante was inconsolable. He wept for hours. Zee went out of his way to try to comfort him, even bringing Daphne over to visit. Only when the two of them refused to go away and continued to try to console him did Tante finally attempt to sit up and function again.

The Sisterhood disappeared. This was written off as a strange event but no one thought about it much. Bartello made sure that Stone kept the girls safe and hidden. Stone was happy to help. After all, his brother's final message of _it was Zell _echoed in his mind every single day. Stone knew the truth, and he intended to seek justice when the time was right.

One year later, to the day, Tante was in his home. He felt a threat coming and immediately clung to a talisman Serafine had given him when they were still young. "Help me…" He whispered.

He felt the energy protecting him, but soon, something began to drain it away from him. "Oh, Tante… I had hoped I would not need to do this, but you must understand, it is necessary," Zell said as he appeared in front of him.

Tante looked at him in horror. "Please…" He whispered.

"Do not worry. I shall make this quick," Zell promised. Then, he began draining all of Tante's life force away from him.

Tante fought this. He clung to the talisman, willing himself to find the strength to stop what Zell was doing. It was horribly painful and his chest ached from the effort, but he continued to fight. He knew he had no choice. He couldn't allow Zell to kill him.

Spirits filled the house. They watched Tante in horror, their mouths opening in screams as their friend the Necromancer was slowly being murdered. He could see Shadowlings nearby. They seemed to be trying to reach toward him, and Tante tried to touch one. He may have always feared them, but he knew now that they wanted to help him survive.

"Interesting," Zell commented. He forcibly stole more of Tante's life force, blocking him from his would-be savior.

Tante screamed in agony as the last of his energy was ripped from him. He stared at Zell in horror, still clutching the talisman. When he was discovered, his eyes and mouth were frozen open in horror, and the talisman remained in his hand.

"It was a horrifying end for such a gentle soul," Zell said. "His necromancy was out of control, and the spirits drained his life force from him until he had none left. It is a terrible tragedy."

No one questioned Zell's declaration except for Tante's brothers. "He murdered him!" Zydo proclaimed.

"Tante never would have been killed by spirits. He's been working with them his entire life," Mydo agreed.

"You're right, of course," Bartello said. "However, it is our word against his, and no one will listen. We must find evidence… Something more compelling than circumstance and sincere belief in our brother's talents."

"He's killing our brothers, Barty… We have to _do _something," Zee said with tears in his eyes.

"We will put an end to him… One way or another," Bartello promised.

Two years later, the twins were in the house they shared. They had nearly found enough evidence to prove the truth, finally. It didn't really surprise them when Zell appeared inside of the house. Still, the attack was sudden. The twins tried to fight. They were using their powers, flinging fire and ice at him. Zydo tried to use his powers to affect some of Zell's energy. This turned out to be a mistake. He was furious that Zydo had dared to cross that line, and he swiftly shoved a sword straight through his heart.

"Zydo!" Mydo cried. He knelt beside his brother, nearly hysterical as he pulled him into his arms. He began trying to heal him. Zell did not attack them as he watched in mild amusement.

"No… My, you have to keep fighting him…" Zydo said weakly.

"I have to heal you!" Mydo argued.

"This is... his plan…"

"I don't care! I will save you! You are my twin!"

The efforts were pointless. No matter how strong Mydo's healing ability was, the blow had been fatal. There was no way to save Zydo in time, and he bled out in his brother's arms. Mydo wept harder as he tried to force himself to release his twin, but his legs gave out as he stood. Mydo realized he was bleeding from his chest.

"Not only are you twins, but you are an empathic healer. Attempting to heal a fatal wound means you take it on yourself," Zell said with amusement in his voice. "Goodbye, Mydo, my boy." He walked away as Mydo bled out.

Their powers were out of control. Half of the house was covered in solid ice, and the other half burned completely. By the time their bodies were found, there was very little evidence left. Zell examined the scene in front of the people who'd come to see what had happened and shook his head sadly. "How very tragic… In his grief for his lost brothers, it seems Zydo chose to end his life with a sword to his chest. His brother tried in vain to save him, but only ended up taking on the injury himself," he explained.

No one questioned him except for Bartello and Zee, who knew the truth in their hearts. "He'll come for us next," Zee said softly.

"I won't let that happen," Bartello vowed. "You shall be safe, Zee. I promise you this… And one day, when the time is finally right, we shall help put an end to this monster."

Three weeks later, Zell attempted to kill Bartello. He brought his entire house down upon him in a "freak earthquake." Bartello managed to escape. He quickly fed his incubus powers and regained his strength, cloaking his energy so Zell could not detect it.

As Zee wept on his hands and knees for the last of his beloved older brothers, Bartello appeared in his home. Zee let out a startled gasp as Bartello covered his mouth to keep him from speaking. "Shhhh," he said urgently. "He has ears everywhere." He used his powers to teleport from the house and head deep into the mountains of Eltar.

"Barty?" Zee asked when he finally removed his hand from his mouth. His tears continued to fall.

"Yes," he promised. "It is truly me."

"They said… They said you were dead! I saw the house! I couldn't feel you…"

"I had to hide my energy, Zee. I had to let him think he'd succeeded in killing me so I could escape and protect you."

Zee flung his arms around him and cried some more. Bartello comforted his youngest brother. "I am here, Zee. I'm not leaving you," he said softly.

"What will we do? He will surely find us…" Zee said.

"No. We must hide for the time being. I can cloak our energy… And when the time is right, we shall resurface. We shall prepare for battle. D'Dodi had a vision before he died, Zee. I found his journal. The Great Wizard shall fall, and when he does, we shall remain standing. One day, he will return, and we must be prepared when that day comes. Somehow, we shall survive. Do you understand me? And when he returns, we shall be part of the effort to destroy him for good."

A few years later, the prophecy came true. Zell was defeated by his own son, Zordon. Bartello and Zee remained in seclusion, waiting for a sign of when it would be time to return.

Ninety years after Zell's demise, a small movement began to form. They called themselves the Rebellion of Eltar, and they were Eltar's best-kept secret. Bartello and Zee were lured out of hiding by the tales of the people who quietly resisted corruption on Eltar. They were delighted to find that Stone and the Sisterhood had also heard of the Rebellion and joined their efforts. The seven of them were amongst the original members of the Rebellion, and even after the slaughter which changed everything ten years later, they remained. They would go on to become some of the strongest members of the Rebellion.

While Stone remained on Eltar, he lived a double life. He was a respected elder on the planet and no one ever suspected he was actually part of the Rebellion. Leela, Aylane, Jessa, and Annabrooke became their own small Chapter of the Rebellion, moving from planet to planet, continuing to gain power and help others wherever they went. The girls were determined to protect innocents from harm. Garron recognized Bartello's leadership skills early on and made him a Captain, sending him to Earth. He sent Zee with him, both because the brothers refused to be separated and because Garron had no idea what to do with the still-cheerful and childlike Zeenazene. He figured it was best the boy remain with his more mature, deeply powerful brother. They ended up settling down in Barcelona, Spain.

"It's beautiful here," Zee commented when they arrived.

"Indeed," Bartello said. "I believe this is an excellent place for us to wait for our time to come."

The brothers and their Chapter bided their time, knowing that one day, Zell would return. Eltar knew the truth about him now, but their fight was far from over. After everything the monster had taken from them, Bartello and Zee were determined to stop him once and for all… For Serafine, Ash, Daphne, Talon, their brothers, and everyone else he had ever harmed. Bartello knew they would not stop until they finished the battle they'd started long ago.


	7. Seven: Eclipse (Lido, Celestia, Keizos)

**SEVEN: **_**ECLIPSE **__(This story heavily features two new Eltarians, Keizos and Celestia, as well as Lido. It provides some insight into Lido's life outside of his time with Daphne and how he ultimately ended up involved with the Rebellion. It also features Zell and Laby, and has a small appearance by Raffitty at the end.)_

Keizos was born during a total eclipse of the sun. It was an unusual event on Eltar and many took it as a terrible omen. The infant's eyes were black as the darkest abyss and he possessed dark magic. His mother fell into a deep depression after the birth of her son and ultimately took her own life when he was six years old. Due to these factors, Keizos was shunned. People feared him and refused to show him any affection, including his own father. After his mother died, his father began keeping him locked in their basement, with no windows or light, and he barely gave him enough scraps of food to survive. Keizos was already painfully shy and self-conscious, constantly trying to figure out how not to offend people simply by breathing, and this forced imprisonment only increased these traits.

To find a way to exist in such conditions, Keizos often withdrew into his own mind. He was no longer allowed to socialize, and his dark powers plunged him into a deep depression of his own the older he got.

In contrast, the night Celestia was born, the night sky shined brightly. The people of Eltar witnessed a strange, miraculous event as the stars themselves kept rearranging as though to welcome the child. She was born with deep blue eyes which had constellations in them. It had been four years since Keizos was born. While he'd been deemed evil and frightening, Celestia was revered as a source of light and pure magic.

The two existed very much apart for several years. Keizos lived in solitude, enduring the emotional abuse from his father which eventually turned physical. He was beaten in the darkness until he couldn't remain conscious anymore. He faced his father's wrath for reasons he never understood. Meanwhile, Celestia was treated almost as a princess. People wanted to bask in her innocence and light. They did everything in their power to keep her safe, but as she grew old enough to have an opinion on things, she decided enough was enough. She'd learned magic, of course. It was clear she'd grow to be a powerful Sorceress one day... But Celestia wanted _more._

"I grow tired of being treated as a doll which might break at the slightest touch," Celestia said to her cousin, Labyrinth. Like Celestia, Laby had been born with unusual eyes that reflected his magic. She looked at the golden spirals in his green eyes now and felt calm instantly. Laby was two years her senior and lived a few villages away, and they didn't always get to see each other, but they enjoyed spending time together when it was permitted.

"So go rogue," Laby suggested mischievously. "Learn how to fight. They'd _hate _that, but I see no harm in you learning to defend yourself."

"Who shall teach me?" Celestia asked. She was only nine, but she knew very few people would dare to cross her parents.

"I'd do it, but I don't see you often enough. I'll see if I can find you a proper trainer."

True to his word, Laby quickly located what he deemed a suitable trainer for his cousin. She quickly picked up the skills she needed and proved to have a talent for battling. She continued her training in secret as she grew older. She might be her village's unofficial princess, but she was no damsel in distress.

Keizos was seventeen when he finally had enough. For years, his dark magic had been building within him with no release. One night, as his father came into the basement to begin another torture session, Kaizos let all of the energy go.

His father burst into flames. He screamed, somehow still alive as the flesh burned from his body. The dark creatures who'd always watched over Keizos swarmed, ripping his father's limbs from his body. It was horrific and Keizos felt sick, but he could not stop it from happening.

When it was over, nothing remained of his father but ashes and scorch marks. Keizos panicked as he realized the door was unlocked. For the first time in eleven years, he could leave his prison. He cautiously began to walk up the stairs. It was night, but even the little bit of light in the sky hurt his eyes. He turned away quickly, terrified.

The dark creatures began to surround him. _Leave this place, _they seemed to say. He didn't know if they genuinely communicated with him. In his loneliness, he could have imagined that over the years... But he knew it was dangerous to remain in that house. He pulled a dark cloak over his head and ran from the house. He vanished into the woods, not sure how he would survive or take care of himself.

The person who approached him was deeply intimidating. He looked fairly young but was extremely tall and muscular, and he had darker skin than Keizos had ever seen in his limited interactions with Eltarians.

"Here," the boy said after a minute. He offered a blanket to Keizos, who simply stared at him in silence. "You are shivering," the boy pointed out before wrapping the blanket around him.

The blanket helped. Keizos nodded at the boy but did not speak. Speaking only led to being attacked, after all. "I am called Lido," the boy said. "Do you have a name?"

"Keizos," he replied. "Mother called me Kei. I liked that."

Lido did not attack him. Instead, he nodded. "You are safe now, Kei. Whatever happened, you have escaped."

Keizos was exhausted. He fell asleep quickly in the woods, liking the open space. When he awoke shortly after, Lido had presented him with more food than he had seen in years. Keizos could not resist the offering and ate quickly.

"I can get more if you like," Lido said.

Keizos was embarrassed. "This is more than enough," he said quickly.

"You were treated unkindly," Lido observed. "I was also unloved and abandoned."

"The people of our village fear me."

"They fear me, too... Daphne and her siblings have helped people see I am not what they think... They can help you. Rest here. I shall take you to Daphne in the morning."

Keizos tried to sleep. He began to feel depression taking control of his mind. _Murderer! _His mind taunted him. _They are right about you! You are evil! A demon! _

He curled up in a tight ball, crying. He couldn't make it stop. To his surprise, he woke up to someone kneeling beside him and stroking his hair. It wasn't Lido. Instead, a beautiful girl looked at him. Her unusual eyes comforted him for reasons he could not understand.

"All is well... Do not cry," she said soothingly.

Lido came toward them then. "Who are you? How did you find us?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am Celestia. _You _must be the Aviary... Lido, yes? My cousin Laby has mentioned you live in these woods."

"I did not know Labyrinth had a cousin."

"We do not always get to visit, however, my parents had business in town and brought me along. Something drew me here..." She looked at Keizos. "Why do you cry?" She asked.

"It's dark... It is _always _so dark... In my mind..." Keizos said softly.

Celestia reached toward him. He recoiled, expecting to be hit. "I will not harm you," she promised him. She touched his cheek gently, wiping away his tears before raising her hand to the sky. "Look," she said soothingly. "The stars are dancing for you."

Sure enough, the stars began to dance in the sky. Keizos had never seen anything so beautiful before. Looking back at Celestia, he saw light dancing around her head. It didn't hurt his eyes. In fact, he felt better than he ever had, as though she healed something inside of him.

It came out the next morning that Keizos was wanted for High Treason. His father had been an Eltarian Senator. As Keizos tearfully confessed to the crime, Lido and Celestia paid close attention to his words.

"He was hurting you, Kei," Celestia said soothingly. "He deserved what he got. Besides, they cannot prove anything. You say nothing was left behind."

"The Great Wizard has identified that Keizos is responsible. No one will question his word," Lido said. "Yet, you were defending yourself... They may drop this if you appeal to him."

"How would I meet with the Great Wizard of Eltar? He has no reason to assist me," Keizos argued.

"I shall ask him," Celestia said firmly. "People listen to me. Perhaps he will, too."

"Certainly he has better things to concern himself with..."

"We shall never know unless we try." Celestia walked away, too determined to let his meek protests stop her.

Celestia walked up to the Counsel building fearlessly. "I wish to have a meeting with the Great Wizard," she said bravely to the Guard at the door.

"Do not waste our time, you silly child," the woman said dismissively.

"Now, Eleanor, my love... Can't we hear the girl's request?" A man asked. Celestia held back a gasp as she realized who they must be.

"Matthew, you are _far _too soft," Lady Eleanor said with a smile. She was the most respected warrior on all of Eltar, and she wasn't exactly known for smiling. "Very well. Who are you to request such a meeting?"

"I am Celestia, of Eltar, Daughter of-" Celestia began.

"The Star Princess?" Sir Matthew asked in surprise. "This _is _a surprise! Tell me, what is the reason you require to see the Great Wizard of Eltar?"

"My friend has been accused of High Treason, Sir Matthew," she told him respectfully.

"And you believe him to be innocent?"

"No… I know he did what they say… However, I believe his crime to be just."

"Do you speak of the boy who killed the Senator?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"I do."

"Young Lady, the Great Wizard does not have time to entertain the whims of a girl who wishes to get her friend out of trouble. Murder is a horrible crime, and he must face the consequences."

"Please, Lady Eleanor… Just let me meet with him. I promise, I am not just trying to make excuses for my friend's actions."

"She seems quite determined, my love," Sir Matthew said.

"Do your parents know what you are up to, Celestia of Eltar?" Lady Eleanor asked.

"No… I may have defied them to go on a walk in the woods, which was how I discovered my new friend to begin with," Celestia admitted.

"Who knew the Star Princess of Prophecy was so feisty?" Sir Matthew asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not a princess. Really. I even know how to fight!" Celestia blurted out. Then she blushed, not sure why she'd felt the need to share her secret.

To her surprise, Lady Eleanor looked impressed. "I had heard they did not want you to learn such things," she said.

"They don't. My parents, and the people of my village… They all want to protect me, but I think I should know how to protect _myself… _So I learned."

Lady Eleanor nodded. "Very well," she said. "We shall see if the Great Wizard will grant you a meeting."

"Really?" Celestia asked in excitement.

"You've come this far. It would be a shame to send you off now." With that, Lady Eleanor walked into the building.

Sir Matthew grinned at Celestia. "She likes you… I know it's hard to tell, but you just earned my dear wife's respect," he informed her.

A short time later, Lady Eleanor reappeared. "Come," she said. "He has agreed to appear via energy tube to hear your request."

Celestia followed her into the room with the energy tube. Lady Eleanor locked the door behind Celestia, leaving her alone with the impressively large tube. She poked at it curiously, wondering what it was made of. She repeated this action two more times before someone suddenly appeared inside of the tube.

"Greetings, my dear," he said, startling her. Celestia let out a soft squeak of surprise as she jumped back.

"Oh! Um… Hello, Great Wizard," she said awkwardly. She bowed to the energy tube, not sure how else she was meant to greet someone like him.

He laughed softly. "Welcome to the Counsel Building, Star Princess. It is Celestia, is it not?"

"Yes… I'm Celestia…"

"How may I help you, my dear?"

"Your Greatness… My friend has been accused of High Treason, and I am here to try to help him," she said humbly.

"I see. You speak of the boy… Keizos."

"Yes… I met him last night, and he admitted to what he has been accused of, however… He had a _really _good reason to do it."

"I am intrigued. What do you feel justifies such a horrendous crime as murder, my dear?"

"His father was cruel to him… He kept him locked up in the basement for the last eleven years, ever since his mother died. He beat him and starved him and tortured him… Yesterday, when he came down into the basement to harm him again, Keizos lost control of his magic and it attacked his father. He was _defending _himself, Your Greatness. He does _not _deserve to die for his father's crimes."

Zell looked at her for a moment, clearly considering her deeply. "How old are you, Celestia?" He asked.

"I have lived thirteen years," she replied politely.

"Thirteen…" He smiled and actually laughed. "You are _quite _brave to come here demanding a meeting with the leader of your planet so you could tell him why he is wrong about the decision he made regarding a criminal act."

Celestia managed to maintain eye contact. "You are the Great Wizard of Eltar. You would never harm me, so why should I be afraid to speak my mind?"

He shook his head. "I have a great deal of respect for you, Celestia. I believe you must feel very passionately about this issue to go through all this effort to help your friend."

"I do."

"Very well. I shall reexamine the details of this case, my dear… And if I find evidence to support what you say, that the boy was treated cruelly and kept captive for all these years, then I shall pardon him for his actions. Bring the boy to me."

"Here?"

"Yes. Tell Lady Eleanor I have asked to see Keizos and hear his side of the story. I shall emerge from the energy tube in two hours time. Return with him then."

"Yes, Your Greatness. Thank you!"

Two hours later, Celestia returned with an extremely nervous Keizos by her side. Lido had remained in the woods, but promised if they returned, he would help them.

"Keizos of Eltar… Do you understand what you have been accused of?" Zell asked.

"Yes, Great Zell," Keizos replied softly.

"And you admit to these actions?"

"I do, Great Zell."

"Very well. Tell me, my boy… What did your father do to motivate such an act?"

Keizos could not meet Zell's eyes as he began to speak. Slowly, he detailed the abuse he'd been subjected to, starting from the time he was a small boy. Celestia started to cry as she heard the worst of the details. She wrapped her arms around Keizos and rested her head on his shoulder, trying desperately to soothe him as he continued to list his father's horrific crimes.

When he had finished, Zell nodded. "My dear boy, sometimes, our parents are not who we need them to be," Zell said. "Your father not only neglected you, but abused you in ways the people of Eltar would condemn had they known. I believe you had no control over yourself after all he put you through." He paused. "You have a gift, Keizos. A wonderful, beautiful gift. You were born beneath the darkest eclipse in Eltar's history, not because you were evil, but because you were meant to lead our people through the darkness."

"I… I was?" Keizos asked.

"There is a prophecy… It speaks of balance between light and dark… You were born of darkness, just as Celestia was born of the light, and I believe you are the ones this prophecy speaks of. The Star Princess prophecy is well known, but few spoke of the Dark Child of the Eclipse. Light cannot exist without darkness, nor can darkness exist without light. The two of you shall guide each other on your path. Your magic is meant to compliment each other."

"But… My magic is dark. It causes harm," Keizos said.

"Only because you do not know how to control it, my boy… Which is why I shall help you with that." Zell smiled at him kindly. "I shall teach you to reach your full potential… Both of you."

"You wish to train us?" Celestia asked in surprise.

"I do indeed, my dear girl. The two of you shall one day accomplish great things, and it is my duty to help you achieve your destiny."

From that day, Zell began training them. He would meet with them once a week for sessions, either through the energy tube or in person. Celestia and Keizos grew stronger every week. They also began spending more time around Lido. He was the only friend they trusted enough to show what they were learning.

Three years later, Zell's beloved girlfriend Serafine was murdered by her brother. Lido did not believe this had been the case, but Celestia and Keizos didn't understand why Zell would lie about something so horrible. Serafine had been Laby's best friend in the world, and Celestia's heart broke at how devastated her cousin became. He didn't seem convinced Ash had committed the crime either, but he never said it aloud. To Celestia's great sadness, her parents wanted to distance themselves from the scandal and told her she couldn't see Laby anymore. She tried sneaking out to visit him and try to comfort him, but her parents watched over her too closely. The only time they let her leave their sight was to train with Zell, who after a couple of weeks of publically grieving resumed his usual responsibilities full-time. She did manage to see Lido sometimes because her parents never questioned her training in the woods, but she knew if they sensed Laby around her, they'd forbid her from doing even that.

One day, Celestia and Keizos achieved something more impressive than usual together. Caught up in her excitement, Celestia kissed him. Keizos kissed her back automatically. She knew he'd never kissed anyone else, and neither had she. It was sweet and innocent, and there were literal sparks between them as their lips connected.

From there, their love only continued to grow. When Keizos fell into his darkest places, Celestia was always able to bring him back out. Zell encouraged the relationship because it seemed to make their magic even stronger. It took them a while to figure out that he was feeding off of the energy they raised. At first, they thought it was their imagination, but they soon realized it kept happening. He had also stopped telling them what he was having them cast spells for. They'd follow his instructions, but they never fully knew the outcome… They simply knew he was pleased by the results.

"I don't know if we can trust him," Celestia said in a hushed whisper one day.

"I agree… Something feels… _Wrong_," Keizos admitted.

Lido frowned. "I _don't_ trust him," he said firmly.

"What?" Celestia and Keizos asked in surprise.

"I do not like the way that he treats Daphne," he said with a shrug. "She says she is happy, but… Her eyes tell another story."

"Do you think he hurts her?" Keizos asked.

"I cannot say for certain… She will not tell me, and although our connection is strong, it weakens when he is around her," Lido said sadly. "I do not always see what she is facing… However, I believe that she is afraid of him."

Celestia and Keizos became more determined than ever to figure out if they were right… Perhaps the Great Wizard who'd mentored them both and saved Keizos from a death sentence was actually not as pure of heart as he appeared.

Before they could do much, something horrible happened… Daphne was brutally murdered in front of her son, Zordon. The poor boy was traumatized and would only say that her killer had been a monster in a cloak. Celestia's heart broke for the boy, and she visited him to try to soothe him. Her ability to move the stars always seemed to make people happy, especially small children. Although it did not remove his grief or trauma, it did distract him for a bit, and it brought him the slightest bit of peace. That was all she could hope to do. She continued to visit him for months, all the while living a double life… She and Keizos were still being mentored by Zell, but they were also investigating him and trying to figure out what he was doing with their magic.

One day, after much time away on a mysterious task, Lido returned to the woods. "Lido… I am so terribly sorry about Daphne," Celestia said as Keizos stood beside her. "What can we do to help?"

"Go away," Lido said harshly.

"What?" She asked in surprise. "Lido… Please. We're your friends."

"I _have _no friends. I must complete my mission now."

"Mission?" Keizos asked.

"I must find Daphne's killer… And bring him to justice."

"Lido… You said yourself you think Zell was up to no good… Perhaps he-?" Celestia began.

"How _dare _you speak against Great Zell?!" Lido demanded.

Celestia felt as if she had been slapped. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stepped closer to Keizos on reflex.

"Lido… Your tone was harsh," Keizos said.

"As it _should_ be. Great Zell is _everything _to Eltar, and he grieves his wife, yet you dare fling around accusations of that sort," Lido said.

"My apologies," Celestia said quickly. "I did not mean to imply such an absurd thought. If you need us, you know how to find us." She led Keizos away. When they were alone, she said, "Kei… He's done something to Lido."

"I agree… Whoever that was in the woods, it was not our friend," Keizos said.

"We have to help him."

"How?"

"Laby… My cousin can cure madness and clear away thoughts which do not belong… Perhaps if I can find him, he can help clear Lido's mind."

"Your parents have forbidden it."

"I don't care… I wish I'd defied them sooner. I miss Laby so much… And I know he'll help."

"Then let us find him."

Laby was deep in seclusion, refusing to leave his house in his grief. Because of this, it would not be easy to find him. When Laby became genuinely upset, labyrinths formed around the house and had been known to hide it completely.

They didn't find Laby, but they did find something else. "Look," Celestia said, pointing to the body in the river.

Keizos quickly pulled the person out of the water. He tried to revive him, but it was not working. Celestia attempted to heal him with her magic, but he still did not draw breath. "Who is he?" Keizos asked.

"Gustus… He worked at the Counsel Building," Celestia replied. "He was one of the prophets on staff."

"How did he end up in the river?"

"That seems to be an excellent question." Celestia began examining his pockets as something nagged at her to do it. She found a scroll drenched and destroyed. "I really wish we could read this…" She mumbled.

Keizos closed his eyes and waved his hand. The scroll slowly began to repair itself. "Wish granted, Cel," he said with a smile.

She opened the scroll and began to read it aloud. _"The darkness comes… A beacon shall shine… That beacon is hope, hope that justice shall come. His true nature shall be revealed by those who shine in the dark." _She paused. "This is about us," she said. "I feel it… We will lead others to the truth… We know what he has done, and we will tell the world."

"Cel… He killed the man who wrote this prophecy," Keizos pointed out. "What do you think he'll do to the people it is about?"

Celestia looked deep into his eyes. "We shall fight," she said. "And we shall never give in to fear."

"I am not afraid for myself… Only for _you_."

"As long as I have you, I shall be fine… And I'll always lead you out of the darkness. He was right about that much. We have to get this to someone who can help… Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew will help us."

"The Guard answers to him."

"It doesn't matter. They'll help us. I _know_ they will."

They knew they were facing the biggest threat they ever had. They took a moment to share a kiss. It soothed them both and gave them the strength to fight. Together, they began to take the evidence to the only people they believed might be able to help. Unfortunately, before they reached them, Zell appeared in front of them. "Oh, my dear children…" He said softly.

"We aren't children anymore, Zell," Celestia said bravely, not using any of his titles.

"So defiant in the end… Yes, that shall make this easier, I suppose," Zell said to himself. Then, he attacked. He began flinging the darkest spells he could at the two of them. Celestia was affected worse than Keizos, whose own magic was dark enough to protect him from the worst of it. When Celestia felt her energy rapidly draining from her, she knew Zell had punctured her energy field and she would die.

"Celestia… Don't leave me…" Keizos whispered as he tried to defend them both with his spells. Zell simply seemed to be absorbing the magic. "Please… I cannot find my way if you are not by my side."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied with tears in his eyes.

Soon enough, Keizos could feel his own energy ebbing away. As he used the last of what he had to try to protect his beloved Celestia, they both closed their eyes. The eclipse which took over the sky as they died hid more than the moon. The stars vanished, too. For just a moment, Eltar was plunged into complete darkness. In that moment, Celestia and Keizos perished.

Even in his deep seclusion, Laby felt the loss of his cousin. He let out a cry of grief and could not explain to his parents why his already severely broken heart had shattered once again.

Zell framed Keizos for the murder. He told the world that the boy everyone had deemed to be evil had turned out to be just that and had killed the girl he'd claimed to love. Then, logically, he'd committed suicide by way of his own dark magic. As usual, no one questioned him.

Life went on. Zell met his demise. Lido became lost and vanished into the woods. He did not emerge for three centuries. When he did, the first thing he discovered was a man hiding at the edge of the woods.

The man stared at him in surprise as he spotted him speaking to Zuzu. "The Aviary?" He asked. "They said you were dead…"

"I am not," Lido replied simply.

"Clearly… Where have you been all this time? People have wondered what became of you…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Raffitty… You may call me Raff."

"You have many questions. I have only one. Why do you hide in these woods, Raffitty?"

"I am not meant to be seen on Eltar. I am a wanted criminal, after all." Raffitty shrugged. "I am known as a murderer, Aviary. I killed my father, a Senator, because he was a terrible man who did terrible things to his teenage son… And he is the reason my mother took her life."

Lido looked at Raffitty and saw something familiar in his eyes. He might talk tough, but deep down, he was still a boy who'd been abused by the father who was meant to care for him.

"Kei…" Lido said softly.

"Pardon?" Raffitty asked.

"You remind me of someone, Raff."

"I see… Is that good or bad?"

"I have not decided…" He paused. "My name is _not_ Aviary. It is _Lido_."

"Lido. It is nice to meet you." Raffitty paused. "You don't have to hide here, Lido… Perhaps my friends and I can help you."

"I have no purpose," Lido admitted. He felt empty inside.

"We can give you one… We are called the Rebellion of Eltar. We stand against the corruption this planet's government is filled with… We seek to make a difference and put an end to the injustices… If you stand with us, you will have a place to belong, Lido."

Lido considered this. It might be nice not to feel alone all the time… And Raffitty reminded him so much of Keizos. "Yes," he said after a moment.

"Yes?" Raffitty asked in excitement.

"Yes. I shall join your cause."

"Excellent. Come with me, my friend. It's time you find something worth fighting for." Raffitty gently took his arm and led him toward what he hoped would be salvation.


	8. Eight: Becoming (Raffitty's Origins)

**EIGHT: BECOMING **_(Wow, this is the third Rebel story I'm posting in a row! Sorry, I'm still psychologically recovering from the most recent death in_ Chosen Legacy _and needed a break from that fic. In the meantime, the Rebels have become quite chatty and revealed more of their histories to me. __This one is about Raffitty's origins. Raff's story may be triggering for people who are sensitive to the issues of child abuse and sexual assault. This story introduces a few previously unknown Rebels, and features Garron, with brief appearances by Sir Matthew, Captain Smith and Felina.)_

Being born to a single mother was not an easy life for a boy, especially when that mother was poor and could barely support herself. Still, Raffitty adored his mother. He knew she tried her best to take care of him despite how hard she was struggling.

Nights were the hardest. His mother would wake screaming, terrified of an invisible monster he could never see. When he woke her, she'd be reduced to a sobbing, hysterical mess. There were days when she could not bring herself to get out of bed. On those occasions, Raffitty would often crawl into bed with her, wrapping himself in her arms and allowing her to cry into his shaggy blonde hair. He refused to leave her side until she stopped crying.

"I love you, my sweet little prince…" His mother would tell him when she could finally find her voice again.

This was how Raff spent the first nine years of his life. One day, his mother pulled him into her arms early in the morning. "There is something you must know, Raff," she told him.

"What is it, Mother?" He asked curiously. She seemed sad, but also more determined than he had ever seen her in his short life.

"Your father, Raff… You deserve to know the truth. I have tried to make him claim you… To help me in some way, so I can raise you properly, in the way you deserve."

"You raise me well, Mother. I have all I need."

"My sweet little prince… You deserve so much more than I can give you." She sighed. "Your father is a Senator, Raff. He is very respected. He does not wish for people to know you exist, but he is your father. A boy _needs _his father, and we live in such squalor because my parents disowned me for becoming pregnant."

"I am sorry, Mother."

"Do not ever apologize for these things, my sweet little prince. I love you. I have never regretted your birth… You were the only good thing to come from that night… But your father denies you… He denies his crime, and you are evidence…"

"Evidence?" Raffitty looked at his mother in confusion. "What crime, Mother?"

"Your father hurt me, Raff… I was only a girl… I was working at a bar, and I served him and his friends. When I left to walk home, he followed me and offered to escort me. I knew he was intoxicated, but you must understand, he was a Senator. I trusted him…" She shook her head.

"Mother… What happened that night?" Raffitty found the courage to ask.

"He came on to me. I politely declined his advances, so he took what he wanted by force."

"By… By force?" Raffitty was still young, but he still understood the meaning of her words. Her pain was clear in her eyes.

"He was quite drunk, Raff… I don't know that he would have done such a horrible thing if he had been sober, but that does not change the fact that I became pregnant. My parents were ashamed, and they forced me out on my own. I tried to appeal to him… To explain I was carrying his child… But he called me horrible names and refused to claim responsibility for you. Even when you were born, he denied you were his… You were so beautiful, Raff… I wanted to hate you for what he did, but how _could _I? You had my lighter, softer features, but you did have his nose… It's a strong nose. You're such a handsome boy…" She affectionately kissed the tip of his nose to try and lighten the mood.

Raffitty was still upset. "Mother… I am sorry he hurt you."

She shook her head. "It was my own fault. I should have realized he could not control himself in that state. He is a good man, Raffitty… He is a great leader." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this. She paused. "I do not love you any less because of what happened that night. I promise you this. You are the _only _good thing in my life, my sweet little prince. I love you dearly."

"I love you, too, Mother."

"Go on now, Raff. You have to begin your day." She hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head before saying, "Never forget that I love you, Raff. Promise me."

"Of course, Mother. I promise," he said seriously. She sent him on his way to his lessons. By the time he returned to the house, several people stood outside.

Raffitty rushed by them, unseen, sensing that something horrible had occurred. "Mother!" He called as he headed straight for her bedroom. What he saw confused him. There was a form in her bed, but it was covered by a sheet. As one of the people standing over the bed shifted at the sound of his voice, a pale hand fell out from beneath the sheet. He recognized the ring on her finger and knew it was his mother.

"Mother?" He asked softer as he approached the bed. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Oh, dear…" The man who'd shifted said sadly. He shook his head. "Would someone please get the boy out of here?"

Another man gently touched his shoulder and turned him away from his mother. "Come on," he said kindly. He guided him from the room.

"My mother… Is she ill?" Raffitty asked. He sensed it was worse than that, but he did not want to ask his true question.

"What is your name, Son?" the man asked kindly as he motioned for Raffitty to sit down beside him on the couch.

"Raff," he replied softly.

"My name is Sir Matthew, Raff. I'm a member of the Eltarian Guard. Do you understand why we're here?"

"Something has happened to my mother," Raffitty said slowly.

"Yes, Raff, that is correct." Sir Matthew paused. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your mother has died… Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, Sir," Raffitty replied quietly. His heart ached. "How did it happen?"

Sir Matthew seemed to struggle to find a way to explain it gently. In the end, he went with honesty, keeping his tone soothing. "Your mother was very sick, Raff. She took something, and it stopped her heart."

Raffitty understood then. His mother had chosen to end her life. That was why she'd behaved as she had that morning… She had already made up her mind. He felt tears in his eyes. "What will happen to me now?" Raffitty asked.

Sir Matthew pulled him into his arms and tried to comfort him. "Don't you worry about that, Raff. Your mother left us a letter that explains who your father is. We will be contacting him soon. I will stay with you until we can notify him about what has happened."

Raffitty was frightened, but his mother had insisted his father was a good man despite his actions. Sir Matthew seemed like a nice man, and he clearly trusted his father. He put on a brave face when his father finally arrived. He looked at him with vulnerable eyes, hoping the man who'd spent the last nine years denying his existence would finally accept him.

"This is the boy?" His father asked Sir Matthew.

"It is," Sir Matthew confirmed.

"What is your name, Boy?"

"I am called Raff," Raffitty said. "It is short for Raffitty."

"Raffitty. Very well. I suppose I must bring you home now. Come."

Raffitty obediently followed his father, despite his cold greeting. He hoped his father would warm up to him. He was a bright boy, and he had always been incredibly gentle. He cried easily and did not like seeing anyone suffer. He was a good boy… That was why he could not understand why his father seemed to hate him so much.

His father told the world his conception had been consensual, the result of one night of passion induced by alcohol affecting his better judgment. He vowed to take in the son he claimed he had not known about and raise him right.

"Raising him right" apparently involved beating the hell out of him any time Raffitty so much as breathed the wrong way. His father had a horrible temper and he was quick to take it out on his gentle son. Raffitty would often end up reduced to hysterical tears, which only seemed to make his father angrier.

"Toughen up, you pathetic excuse for a boy!" His father would shout at him as he beat him harder. "Stop crying! Cease your whimpering! Be a _man_!"

The beatings were horrible. The branding was worse. One day, when Raffitty was eleven, his father came into his room and dragged him from his bed. "You are _worthless, _you little _bastard!" _He shouted.

"Father… What have I done?" Raffitty asked with tears already forming in his eyes.

"You were _born! _And it's ruined _everything!" _His father pulled out a lighter.

"Father, what are you going to do with that?" He asked nervously.

"You'll see." He took out one of his engraved cufflinks and held the flame to it. Raffitty watched nervously as it began to heat up in his father's hand. It was glowing and looked angry by the time he let it go. "Your whore mother wanted me to claim you? Fine! I'll claim you!" With no further warning, his father pressed the heated cufflink to Raffitty's neck, causing him to scream in agony. The mark was hidden by his hair and that didn't seem to satisfy his father enough, so he heated the cufflink up again and ripped Raffitty's shirt off of him. He pressed the cufflink to his chest, right over his heart.

Raffitty screamed again. His father refused to pull the cufflink from his flesh, and he'd pinned the boy against the wall. There was no escape. Raffitty let out a final sob before finally blacking out from the pain.

When he awoke, he could feel the injuries. In the mirror, he saw his father's initials over his heart. His flesh was raw, and the letters were red and angry. Raffitty was about to put his shirt back on as his father came back into the room. "Clean yourself up. You look like trash," his father said. He dragged him to the bathroom and forced him to strip off the rest of his clothes before throwing him into the shower. He turned on the hot water. Raffitty knew better than to cry out in pain again. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as the water hit his scarred flesh.

The abuse continued behind closed doors. When people were around, his father played the role of the perfect man. He was a respected politician and everyone admired the way he cared for the bastard son of a woman who'd shamed her family by taking her own life. Raffitty silently prayed that someone… _anyone… _would realize the truth and save him from the monster who'd sired him by force.

His father's closest friend was the Mayor of Eltar, Venris Freyst. If anyone should have been able to help Raffitty, it was Eltar's Mayor. He was constantly around, and it was clear that he knew what Raffitty's father was doing. Unfortunately, the Mayor turned a blind eye to it. He watched as Raffitty became sicker, his body breaking from the abuse. He had never been very tough, and his body was frail. He was weak. He never stood a chance of defending himself from someone as vicious as his father. None of this mattered. The Mayor treated him like he was an insignificant insect who occasionally annoyed him while he was spending time with his dearest friend.

One day, his father was in an especially foul mood. He began to beat Raffitty worse than ever. He verbally assaulted the fourteen-year-old while attacking his body physically. He continued to attack, and then, he shouted, "Your mother was a weak, pathetic whore! No wonder you are useless! She was nothing but a gold digging wench who expected me to pay for her pathetic offspring, and when I refused, that coward killed herself! I am _glad _she is dead, Boy! She was a waste of life!"

Raffitty didn't know what came over him, but before he realized what he was doing, he raised his hand in the air and struck his father hard across his face. His father stared at him in anger. "You have done it _now_, Boy!" He snapped.

Mayor Freyst had been downstairs. He came upstairs at the sound of Raffitty's father's cries of, "You monster! How _dare _you put your hands on a Senator of Eltar?"

Ignoring the fact that Raffitty was bleeding and his shirt had been tossed aside so his father could inflict the maximum amount of pain on him as he whipped his back, Mayor Freyst glared at him. "You dare assault a Senator?" He demanded.

"Yes, Venris! This boy put his hands on me! Look at my face!" His father cried, pointing toward the welt forming on his cheek. Raffitty had never hit anyone before in his life, but apparently, he'd made the first time count.

He was losing blood and couldn't focus, so what happened next went by in a blur. The Mayor arrested Raffitty for assaulting his father. He threw him in a maximum security prison because assaulting a Senator was treason. The sort of criminals housed in that prison were not kind to a scrawny, terrified, gentle boy, especially when that boy was the son of one of the men who'd put many of them in there to begin with.

The abuse Raffitty had endured at home was nothing compared to what he began to experience in the prison. Within two weeks, he was half-dead from beatings and starvation. His father had ordered he be fed only the bare minimum to keep him alive, which meant he was only granted access to food every three days or so. Even then, he was given scraps, and they were generally repulsive enough to turn anyone's stomach.

The first time he received a visitor, he expected it to be his father. Instead, the Mayor had summoned him into an interrogation room. Raffitty was not sure what to expect. He looked at the Mayor with desperation in his eyes. "Please, Mayor Freyst… I am sorry for what I did… Please do not leave me in here," he begged.

"A boy like you needs to be disciplined severely, Raffitty," Mayor Freyst told him. He then ordered Raffitty to strip. Raffitty tried to resist, but the Mayor brought in some of the prison guards and had them forcibly remove his clothes. The beating began soon after, and it was worse than anything his father had ever done to him. Naked and humiliated, Raffitty was forced to endure the abuse until the Mayor finally left. This would become a weekly routine. The Mayor called it keeping him in his place, but Raffitty soon realized how much he actually seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on him.

The inmates continued torturing him. No one offered to help the boy, and Raffitty gave up hope of ever escaping from a lifetime of torture.

About six months into his sentence, three men were sentenced for crimes against Eltar. They watched as Raffitty was being raped by some of the other inmates. It wasn't the first time things had taken that turn, and it wouldn't be the last. These monsters enjoyed inflicting pain on him, and they'd realized early on that he wasn't strong enough to defend himself if they wanted to force themselves on him. He expected the new prisoners to either join in or walk away like everyone else, but that didn't happen.

"Enough," one said. "The boy's barely conscious. Seek your amusement elsewhere."

"Back off, New Guy," the man who was currently taking his turn with Raffitty said harshly.

Suddenly, Raffitty felt the bastard being pulled off of him. He began sobbing in relief, his body aching, his mind broken. The ones who'd attacked him fled quickly.

"Poor thing… He's so frail," someone said.

"Help me clean him up so we can dress him," the first man who'd intervened said.

"I think I killed that one…" The one who'd apparently pulled his attacker off of him said.

"He deserved it, Nedd," the one who'd commented about how frail Raffitty was said. "Besides, we've already got life sentences. What are they going to do, _kill_ you? You're getting rid of prisoners for them. It's a public service, really."

"Hush, Drex," the first man said. "You should not joke about such things."

"It's the truth, Phlez. None of us is getting out of here. We might as well help an innocent kid if we can."

Raffitty whimpered as Nedd began cleaning him up. He didn't want to be touched. "Shhhh, now. We will not harm you," Nedd said soothingly.

"What is your name, Boy?" Phlez asked.

"R... Ra… Raff," he finally managed to say.

"Raff?" Drex repeated. "As in _Raffitty_? The Senator's son?"

Raffitty shrank into himself. "Please… D-do not hold that against me… My father hates me… He sentenced me to this place for defending myself against him," he said softly, his voice still shaking.

"You cannot help who your parents are, Raff," Phlez said. "Do not be afraid. We shall not harm you."

"He won't last another week in this state," Drex said.

"Prison is no place for a boy. He is young," Nedd said. "And clearly a gentle thing."

"Raffitty… I need you to hear me," Phlez said. "You do not have to remain in this position. You can become more… We can protect you until you learn to do it yourself." He paused. "We are part of a movement called the Rebellion of Eltar. If you allow us to help you, we can train you to become a warrior, and then no one shall ever harm you again."

"I do not wish to harm others," Raffitty said nervously.

"Raff, it is clear this world has been nothing but cruel to you," Drex said. "Your father is a corrupt politician. That is what the Rebellion stands against. We want to help you… And if you join us, one day, you can help protect others."

It was appealing, but Raffitty was skeptical. Still, he accepted the protection of the three Rebels. They did their best to defend him from harm. He was still attacked daily, but he learned to fight back against the other prisoners. He could not attack the Mayor. That would get him sentenced to death and he knew it… But the Rebels promised him that, one day, the Rebellion would help him get his revenge against both the Mayor and his father.

His training was intense. The Rebels taught him how to fight, but they also helped him gain weight and build muscles. They taught him about strategy and tactics, explaining different weapons to him and how they could be used in battle. They realized how bright he was and were encouraged to keep teaching him all about the Rebellion. He was a promising recruit, and by the time he was five years into his sentence, they introduced the nineteen-year-old to Garron, who'd snuck into the prison by pretending to be a guard.

"You have gained quite a reputation for yourself, Raffitty. Attacking your father was something few would try. I have had my eye on you since I heard of your sentence because I suspected it was unjust. Now that I have heard your tale, I know I was correct," Garron said. "Tell me, my boy… Are you willing to join the Rebellion and commit yourself to our cause?"

"I am, Sir," Raffitty said seriously.

"Then we will help you get out of here. I shall see you soon."

A month later, Garron had somehow managed to get Raffitty released from prison. He met him a mile away from the prison and smiled. "Congratulations, Raffitty! You are a free man. Come. Let us get you cleaned up," Garron said. He led him to a house and guided him to the bathroom. "Bathe and take time to process your new freedom," Garron said. "I shall leave fresh clothes for you. Come find me downstairs when you are ready."

Raffitty bathed in a safe location for the first time in too long. When he was finished, he stepped out of the bath and examined his reflection. He'd changed much in the last five years. His voice was deeper and more confident. His hair had grown out and his face had matured a bit. His features had grown harder, and he had scars all over his body, although many of them had faded. He'd slashed open the brands on his neck and chest while in prison, defying his father by destroying the initials. The wounds looked angrier now, but the letters were no longer legible. It had hurt, but the result had been completely worth the brief pain. He dressed himself in his new clothes and opened the door.

As he headed downstairs, Garron greeted him with a smile. "Well! I had heard you were a handsome boy, but it seems maturing has only added to this fact," he said pleasantly. "You clean up well, Raffitty. Now, come with me. I wish to introduce you to someone. You will be staying in a safe house until it is time to test your loyalty."

As it turned out, the person Garron introduced him to was his age. The boy was very formal and introduced himself as Captain B'Bodian Smizek. Raffitty quickly realized the young Captain had never been allowed so much as a nickname, so he gave him one… Bob. This seemed to put the Captain at ease. Raffitty was starved for a true friend. Sure, the Rebels had watched over him, but they'd been more like mentors, treating him as a clueless boy who needed saving. To be fair, that had not been an inaccurate description of his state when they'd first met him. It was different with Bob. For the first time in his life, Raffitty finally felt like he had a genuine friend who understood him and did not expect anything in return for his companionship.

It wasn't long before Raffitty and Bob were given their tests. Bob was to kill the aunt who'd tried to kill him. He admitted to Raffitty that he didn't want to do it and hoped to find another way, but in the end, he did what he had to do. Raffitty's assignment was to murder his father. Unlike Bob, Raffitty had not hesitated to accept the task.

He waited in the shadows of the house that had been his first prison. When his father returned, Raffitty smiled sadistically as he turned on the light. "Hello, Father," he said pleasantly. "Did you miss me?"

"Raffitty? How _dare _you show yourself in this house?" His father demanded.

Raffitty stood and approached his father. "I asked you a question first, Father," he said.

"Get out of this house before I send you straight back to prison, you worthless bastard!"

"You throw that word around so often, Father… _Bastard_… But do you know what I found out while I was in prison? Your own heritage is not so clean. In fact… Your father is not who you claim."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy brat! You know _nothing!" _

"People talk in prison, Father… It was a well-kept secret, but rumors still flew around, and I met people who look into the validity of claims of this nature… So, I know more than you think. I know you were born to a woman whose childhood love claimed you as his son and married her before you were born… But that was a lie, was it not? Your _true_ father was a man who died about a year after you were born… A Senator."

"Stop speaking and get out of my house!"

"It would have been a scandal if it got out. His wife was dead by the time you were conceived, but considering how young your mother was and the fact that it was not a consensual act-"

"Lies! All of your words are treasonous lies!"

"Your father was a rapist… Just like _you_. And he met his end when Keizos, the son he despised, _murdered_ him."

Suddenly, his father seemed nervous. "Raffitty-"

"Hush, Father. I am still speaking," Raffitty said.

"You do not understand."

"Are you ashamed of him, Father? Because of what he did to your mother?"

"I only learned the truth as an adult. It does not matter. The man who raised me was my father, not the father of that abomination, Keizos."

"No. The _rapist _who refused to claim you and who practically disowned his first born son was your father. And you are _exactly_ as he was. You raped my mother, you bastard!" He whipped his father with the pistol he pulled from his pocket.

His father grew angry. "How _dare _you?!" He demanded. He tried to grab the gun. Raffitty was too quick for him, and he struck his father again. He shoved him hard and slammed him against the wall.

His father stared at him with shock in his eyes. "Raffitty…" He began. "Please, my boy… My _son_, _please…"_

It was the first time his father had truly claimed him as his son without witnesses he was trying to impress present. "Go to Hell, you _bastard_," Raffitty said harshly. Then, he shot him in the head. He wanted to draw it out, to torture the monster like he'd tortured him, but that was not his test. The Rebellion needed the Senator assassinated, and it needed to be done efficiently. Raffitty stared at his father's corpse and took deep satisfaction at the look of terror in his eyes.

When he returned to Garron, he looked at Raffitty and asked, "Is it done?"

"Yes," Raffitty said. "The bastard is dead."

"Well _done, _my boy!" Garron declared. "It is time I tell you something about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Raffitty asked.

"You have been born with a unique gift, Raffitty. I saw it in a vision… You have the power to gain the abilities of anyone whose life you extinguish."

Raffitty stared at him. "What?" He asked. "You mean killing makes me stronger?"

"Indeed, my boy. Tell me… How do you feel about this news?"

"I don't want to hurt people just for power, Garron… That's not who I am," Raffitty said. He was horrified by the very idea. His father had deserved his fate, but that didn't mean he wanted to kill people who did not.

Garron smiled at him. "Not many could be trusted with such a gift… They would abuse it. However, I can see that you will only kill those who truly deserve to die. I would have blocked your power if you showed any sign of it being too much for you, but I can see now that your heart is strong. If you allow your heart to guide you, I trust you to have access to your talent."

"Thank you, Garron… I shall not disappoint you."

"I know, my boy… Which is why I am also granting you the opportunity to advance into a leadership role in the Rebellion."

"Leadership? So soon?"

"You and Captain Smizek both show enormous potential. Although you are young, you have proven yourselves. I feel that, given a bit more training, you will both excel. So, we shall train you to become Captains of the Rebellion, and once you have reached this rank, you will train to ultimately lead your own Chapters. I have complete faith in both of you."

It was a great honor, and Raffitty accepted it humbly. From that day, he and Bob quickly rose through the ranks and proved themselves worthy of becoming leaders of the Rebellion. Eventually, Raffitty was introduced to Felina.

"Felina is one of our strongest members," Garron said. "We have chosen her to be your Lieutenant. We feel your skills will complement each other. You are both highly intelligent and cunning, and neither of you is afraid to pursue your tasks with all that you possess. Good luck to you both."

Raffitty knew who she was. Felina was fairly infamous on Eltar. He shook her hand. "Your reputation for magic is a powerful one," he told her. "It shall be an honor to work with you."

"Of course," Felina said politely. Raffitty could tell she was not thrilled with her new assignment, but she did not openly protest it.

Raffitty took a deep breath as he began his time as a Chapter Leader. He looked at his reflection in a creek and knew he was ready. Gone was the frail, terrified, weak little boy who'd been pathetic and abused. He had finally become the warrior he was always meant to be.


	9. Nine: Rise (Zydia's Origins)

**NINE: **_**RISE **__(Yes, I've got another one already! I've become extremely inspired by the Rebels recently and the stories just keep coming. This is Zydia's origin story. This one heavily features Rupi, as well as appearances by Garron, Murgano, Letez, Vitella, Zizi, and some of the others. It also features previously unrevealed details about her relationship with Eltar's Prime Minister and Mena's father, Rey. _

_I'd just like to say that, damn, I want to hate Zydia so much for the things she did in _Stone Warriors, _but after writing this one-shot, I actually kind of like her… Or, at least, I understand her now. And wow, was she a fucking bad ass! But anyway, I digress… Enjoy!) _

She was not always a warrior. Zydia had been born to Imyra and Dodivan, two average members of Eltar's middle class. Imyra was a school teacher with a kind heart. Dodivan made weapons for the Eltarian Guard. He was skilled and his creations were revered. Zydia was a bright girl who excelled at academics and adored her parents. She was also athletic and in remarkable shape.

When Zydia was ten, her brother Rupi was born. The little boy was naturally sweet, and he kept Zydia on a pedestal, practically worshiping the ground she walked on. Zydia adored her little brother and protected him from older children who tried to bully the gentle boy. Although he disliked violence, Rupi had inherited his father's gift for working with technology, and he studied the art of crafting weapons from an early age.

One day, their father began acting unusually. Zydia was only sixteen but had perfected her gift for stealth already. She was skilled at eavesdropping without getting caught.

"They're perverting my creations, Imyra! I _never _would have given them such weapons if I had known what they would be used for," her father said.

"Dodivan, tell me what they have done," her mother said patiently.

"They fired upon innocents, my love... They slaughtered women and children."

"Why would the Guard _do _such a thing?"

"They say the uprising turned violent, but it was meant to be _peaceful. _If Destonyel had organized it, I might believe their lies, but the protest was Vitella's creation. Vitti is such a gentle soul... She would never harm innocents."

"Surely Lady Eleanor would never stand for senseless slaughter?"

"She and Sir Matthew are away on a mission. They likely had no knowledge of the attack." He sighed. "The Guard must not be permitted to do something like this again... I shall speak with the Mayor... Appeal to him... Or perhaps the Prime Minister."

"I shall stand by you, my love. Always."

"Your love is my strength, Imyra."

The next day, they asked Zydia to watch over Rupi as they went to the Counsel Building. They kissed their children goodbye. Zydia only began to worry as it came time to put Rupi to bed. Their parents still weren't home. She remained awake all night, watching over Rupi and waiting for their parents to return.

The following morning, there was a knock on the door. Zydia opened it cautiously. "Good Day, Zydia," a man she recognized said.

"Mayor Freyst... Good Day," she replied politely, wondering why he had come.

"Zydia, your parents have been detained, and it is urgent we speak... You have heard of the dangerous uprising who call themselves the Rebellion, yes?"

"No, Mayor, I have not," she replied.

He seemed less aggressive then. "They launched an attack against our government. We were forced to take action. Your father, much to my disappointment, appears to have become involved with their cause. He came to my office today, along with your mother, making demands. I was forced to arrest them both for High Treason."

"Treason? My parents would _never _do such a thing!"

"As their daughter, I expect you to defend them... However, I must know... Did you know of their plans?"

Zydia understood how much danger she was in. "No," she said firmly. "I would never allow my parents to act against Eltar. It is our home. I am loyal."

Mayor Freyst smiled. "Very good. You have no reason to fear so long as you remain loyal, Zydia. I am putting your brother into your custody."

"Custody?" Zydia repeated.

"I am terribly sorry, my dear, but the punishment for these actions is death. Your parents are criminals. They are to be executed at once."

The children were ordered to attend the execution. Zydia shielded Rupi's eyes as their parents clasped hands, proclaiming their love for each other. That love could not save them. In fact, it had damned her mother to die because she'd stood by her father. As their ax was raised, she watched in horror, unable to look away. Her father died first, and her mother immediately followed. Zydia understood then that her father had been wrong. Love was _not _strength. Love was weakness.

She never allowed Rupi to see their bodies. He cried anyway. "Shush now, Rupi," she told him. "We must remain strong."

Knowing the government had ordered her parents be executed, Zydia became extremely sympathetic to the plight of the mysterious Rebels. She began searching for clues that might help her find them so she could join their fight.

As she waited to find the Rebels, Zydia raised her brother. He became more devoted to her than ever. One day when she was seventeen, she stood in the woods, casting spell after spell, determined to grow stronger. It was there that a man watched her from the shadows.

Zydia pulled out her dagger and pounced on him, holding the blade against his throat. "State your business," she said harshly.

He chuckled in amusement, which only angered her further. "I _do _like your spirit!" He said. "I do not mean you any harm, Dear."

"_Don't _call me dear," she snapped.

"My apologies. You are Zydia, correct?"

"Who is asking?"

"I am Garron... Founding member of the Rebellion of Eltar. I understand you have been looking for us."

Zydia hesitated before withdrawing her weapon. "How did you find me?" She finally asked.

"I have visions, Zydia... And today, they led me to a brilliant young woman who shall serve our cause well. I believe you are exactly the sort of soldier we need."

"I am not a soldier."

"_Yet, _my girl... But you shall become one of the finest warriors Eltar has ever seen. Tell me what drew you to the Rebellion."

"The Mayor murdered my parents... He ordered them put to death for High Treason simply because my father dared speak against the slaughter of the protesters. That was not the reason he supplied the Guard with weapons."

"You are the daughter of Dodivan?" Garron asked in surprise.

"I am," she replied.

"We hoped to assist him, but our ranks are small due to the massacre. Your father spoke out against injustice and the slaughter of innocent children. We wished to protect your parents from their sentence, however, we did not have enough time. It was carried out too quickly. I am truly sorry for your loss, Zydia." Garron paused. "We would be honored to have Dodivan's daughter join us."

"Garron... I must bring my brother with me. He is young, and I am all he has left in this world... He is already showing our father's affinity for crafting weapons. I believe as he grows older, he can be of much use to the Rebellion. I promise to keep him from being a bother-"

Garron put up a hand to quiet her. "You do not need to convince me, Zydia. I would never dream of separating a boy from his beloved sister. I know the pain that brings. Of course you may bring him. He shall grow in the Rebellion, with more family than he could ask for."

And so, at seventeen and seven years old respectively, Zydia and Rupi joined the Rebellion of Eltar. Zydia trained incredibly hard, loving the way it felt to engage in sparring battles with the other members. There were all sorts of people in the Rebellion. Sorcery training was abundant, and Zydia's powers grew drastically the more she trained. She quickly learned that she did not need to hold back anymore. She was surrounded by people who would help her become stronger if she embraced her gifts.

After two years of training hard, Garron and Vitella took her aside. "Your skills have become incredibly impressive, Zydia," Vitella told her kindly.

"Indeed," Garron agreed. "We believe you are ready for an official specialization."

"We recognize your skills in both Sorcery and tactics," Vitella said. "Your level of dedication to both makes it impossible for us to choose only one... So which would _you _like to declare as your specialization?"

"Why should I choose only one?" Zydia asked. "Both are core parts of me."

"Perhaps a leadership role would suit her better," Vitella suggested. "With a bit of polish, she would do well."

"Yes," Garron agreed. "Zydia shall make a _fine _Lieutenant."

Zydia glared at him. "Lieutenant?" She repeated. "That is not good enough."

"My girl, you _are _an ambitious one! What is it you suggest? To be a Lieutenant is a great honor."

"It is, however, _I _shall not stop until I am strong enough to become a _Captain." _

Garron laughed in sincere amusement. "Captain?" He repeated. "Zydia, do you understand how _ruthless _one needs to be to become a Captain of the Rebellion? It is not a role suited for a woman, Dear."

Zydia had her dagger pressed against his throat in seconds. "I _told _you not to call me _dear," _she snapped at him.

Garron chuckled lightly. "I forget sometimes how much fire you possess," he said. "My apologies once again, Zydia."

Vitella was smirking as Zydia put away her dagger. "Perhaps Zydia _does _possess the qualities needed to become a Captain one day," she said. "And no one ever said a woman cannot become a Captain of the Rebellion. We simply have not found anyone who was suited for that path."

Garron shook his head. "It takes more than a tough spirit to become a Captain of the Rebellion, Vitti," he said kindly. "It is much more difficult than even achieving the rank in the Guard. Women simply are not ruthless enough."

"Fuck that," Zydia said firmly. "I shall show you, Garron. One day, I shall prove myself worthy of the rank of Captain."

"I look forward to watching you try, my girl. I hope you manage it," Garron said. Zydia could tell he did not believe she could do it.

For nearly two centuries, Zydia trained twice as hard as any other member of the Rebellion. She let nothing stop her as she continued to rise in power and rank. During this time, she kept Rupi at arm's length. He was old enough to take care of himself and she believed he was safer if she was cold to him. She showed him little affection, turning off her own emotions and encouraging him to do the same. She taught him to become a warrior. Not only was he skilled with crafting weapons, but Rupi soon showed a genuine affinity for tactics. She was incredibly proud of him, but she rarely expressed this aloud.

After successfully slaughtering several of the Rebellion's targets in one day, Zydia finally earned the rank of Captain. She was the first female Rebel to manage this, and was praised for her determination. People feared Zydia now because of the lust for bloodshed she had shown, but they also respected what she had accomplished.

A short time later, Garron formed a new Chapter. On Vitella's order, he'd put Zydia in charge of it. She was granted three members. Murgano was her Lieutenant, the first man in the Rebellion to volunteer to serve under a woman. That alone made Zydia like him. Rupi was her tactical expert. Letez was their healer. Since Zydia was a gifted Sorceress, they did not bother assigning her one.

Zydia did not do things the way others did. If she needed foot soldiers, she would go to Onyx, where few dared to tread. She recruited monsters who'd been banished to the dark planet and had them do her bidding. Since her dominance and Alpha Female status were clear, no one dared defy her.

Her Chapter was ultimately sent to Earth, several millennia later. They settled in a town called Amber Beach in the state of California. The new assignment had many perks, but Zydia's favorite by far was being surrounded by beaches. She and Rupi both adored being near water and it brought a smile to both of their faces, although Zydia would quickly hide it if anyone noticed.

By the 1800s, it was decided that the chapters in the United States needed quicker access to each other in case of an emergency. To connect the West and East Coasts, Zydia volunteered to send Rupi to New Jersey to work with Micah's chapter. They had a pair of brothers who were tactical experts, but Zydia knew Rupi had much more talent for things like creating weapons. He didn't want to leave Zydia, but she pushed him away, knowing it was better he keep his distance anyway. He was stronger on his own, and this way, Zydia had a way to instantly communicate with Micah and Captain Smith.

Of course, Zydia had never suspected that Micah would ultimately betray the Rebellion and try to destroy the New York Chapter a few decades later. Rupi bravely stood against Micah and the traitors along with Tedius, the healer he's grown close to, and two others. Rupi and Tedius were the only two to survive from their Chapter, and Captain Smith had taken them under his wing in gratitude for their decision to stand by his Chapter instead of their own. It made Zydia proud to know how her brother had handled the situation, but it terrified her that he could have been killed. She'd never admit how much she still loved Rupi. Love was weakness, after all.

That was why Zydia was stunned to see the look in her brother's eyes whenever he watched Tedius. She knew he'd fallen for the man. Not only did it surprise her that Rupi had fallen in love in general, but Zydia was stunned it had been with another man. She'd spent so much time trying to drill it into Rupi's head that love would only lead to trouble that she hadn't considered he might be attracted to his own gender. She didn't especially care that he appeared to be gay or at least bisexual, but she was upset he'd fallen in love with anyone at all. Still, Zydia couldn't be angry with her little brother. For the first time in too long, he seemed so genuinely happy, even in the face of unspeakable tragedy and loss. Besides, Tedius was a genuinely good man, and it was clear how much he cared for her brother. Neither admitted to her that they were a couple, but it was obvious to Zydia.

It was not until the 1970s that Zydia was given a serious assignment. Garron needed her experience with stealth to infiltrate the Counsel of Eltar. She was to seduce and ultimately destroy Rey, the beloved Prime Minister. Zydia accepted the assignment, leaving Murgano and Letez on Earth.

Stone, who was still actively living on Eltar, arranged for Zydia to get a job at the Counsel Building. She quickly found a way to get the Prime Minister alone. She walked into his office and offered up her sexiest smile. "Hello, Prime Minister," she said politely, looking him over carefully.

"Ah. You must be our new secretary," the Prime Minister said. He was not what Zydia had expected. He smiled brightly, his eyes shining with trust and light. He was quite attractive, with his long blonde hair pulled into a very neat braid down his back. His skin was the purest shade of blue she'd ever seen, and his eyes were a light green.

"I am Zydia," she informed him. She'd used her true identity because she had no criminal record on Eltar. "It is a pleasure you meet you, Prime Minister."

"You may call me Rey, if you like. I do not insist on formalities from my staff," he replied pleasantly.

This surprised her. Most of the politicians of Eltar enjoyed flaunting their titles and power. The Mayor certainly did. Rey was different. His smile was genuine, and he seemed almost humble.

_You are meant to destroy him, _Zydia reminded herself. Still, she found herself charmed by the man. She did her job, getting to know him and earning his trust, but she found that she was enjoying her role a bit too much.

One day, Rey's face lingered very close to hers. Zydia kissed him. She'd been meant to seduce him, and this was her chance. She was surprised, however, when she realized how much she enjoyed the kiss. Rey was both passionate and gentle. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Zydia felt something she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what it was, and she refused to consider the possibilities. She was just there to do her job and complete her mission. That was what she needed to focus on.

When Rey finally pulled away, he looked at her with genuine adoration in his eyes. Zydia forced herself to look away. His eyes were gorgeous and she really liked the way it felt when he looked at her like that. _Stop this at once, Zydia, _she scolded herself. _He is simply your mark. Do not forget why you are here._

As the days went on, Rey and Zydia's relationship grew more intense. He asked her on a proper date, and she accepted. They went out to dinner, and afterward, they headed to a field of flowers. They stood beneath the brightest moon Zydia had ever seen.

"Zydia… I think I am falling in love with you," Rey told her softly.

Zydia felt an unexpected joy at his words. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to remain focused. "I feel the same way, Rey," she lied… At least, she _thought _it was a lie. After all, Zydia did not allow herself to feel things such as love. That was a weakness she could never afford. It only led to one place.

That was the first time Zydia and Rey slept together. She told herself she was simply following orders and doing everything she could to gain Rey's trust, but in truth, she wanted him. She liked the way he looked at her and the way he spoke to her. She enjoyed being around him. As much as she tried to deny it, Zydia was developing genuine feelings for Rey.

After nearly six months together, things took an unfortunate turn. A member of the Rebellion named Frynk was captured. To try to save himself, he revealed the names of several Rebels currently on Eltar. Zydia's name was at the top of the list.

Mayor Freyst immediately ordered that Zydia be arrested. Rey did not stop them from taking her away. It broke something in her that he didn't immediately intervene on her behalf. Her chest ached at the betrayal. She took a deep breath and held her head high, unwilling to admit how much he had hurt her.

Garron appeared to her in a vision while she slept in her cell. "It seems your mission has failed… Never mind. We shall free you soon, Zydia," he said.

"It is fine. I shall get myself out of here," she said stubbornly.

"It was foolish of me to involve you… I did not foresee this issue, however. I should have known you would fall in love with him. You are still a woman, after all. Your heart was bound to affect your judgment eventually."

"I never said that I was in love with him, and my gender has _nothing _to do with my capabilities, Garron. If you were here, I'd slit your throat for implying such things."

"I'm sure you would," he said with a slight laugh. "And you don't have to tell me you love him, Zydia. I saw it in my vision, and I see it in your eyes."

"Go to hell. I don't fall in love, Garron. It is a waste of time and it is for the weak. I am anything but."

"Do not be ashamed, Zydia… It happens to the best of us. Simply learn from your mistakes and become stronger for them."

Zydia hated him deeper than ever before in that moment. When she finally woke up, she closed her eyes and begged the Universe to free her from the state she found herself in. "Please…" She whispered. "I will do _anything _if you free me from the burden of these emotions… Take away this pain… Take away the grief this love has caused me… I do not wish to become like my mother… Love destroys, and I refuse to allow it to destroy _me_."

Something seemed to hear her. Zydia felt her heart turning colder, almost like someone had put a wall around it. Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter except completing her mission and returning to Amber Beach.

Rey came to see her several days later. "Zydia, tell me the truth…" He said softly. "Please."

"_Now _you want to hear my side?" She replied coldly.

"Are you truly a part of that horrible group? Are you one of the Rebel Eltarians?"

"Of course I'm not."

He sighed. "I had hoped you would not lie to me…" He shook his head. "Frynk provided evidence, Zydia… Proof that you have been conspiring not only against Eltar, but against me directly."

"And you believe him."

"I have no _choice, _Zydia! His evidence is impossible to deny… However, I wish to understand… Tell me your side of the story. You must have your reasons for behaving as you have… It cannot be what it appears."

She couldn't understand why it hurt her so much that he believed the traitorous Rebel, especially since the accusations were true. "You want to hear my story? Fine!" She shouted. "You are my mission, Rey. I was to infiltrate the government and get to you... To gather intelligence and report back to the Rebels, and to find a way to destroy you."

He paled. "I don't believe you want to hurt me, Zydia… So why would you do these things? I love you, and I know you love me."

"I do _not! _You are _nothing _to me! You are just my mission. I have been using you this entire time!"

"Zydia… No. I refuse to believe that. What we had-"

"Was a _lie_! You are nothing but a target I was assigned to. I never loved you, Rey. I do not love _anyone." _

He reached toward her gently and touched her face. "Zydia… Please…"

She jerked away from him violently. "Do not touch me. You stood back as they dragged me away to this place. You did not defend me. You do not care for me, Rey. It was all a lie!"

He sighed. "I _do _care for you. More than you shall ever know. I came as soon as I could, and I have already begged them to spare your life regardless of the outcome of your trial."

She could not allow this fact to change her mind. She had to embrace the rage. She refused to be weak any longer. "Then you are a fool, for I could never love you!" She refused to say anything else to him.

Garron broke her out shortly after. Once back on Earth, Zydia found herself unnaturally depressed. She put on a good show for Murgano and Letez, but when Rupi came to visit, she broke down in tears.

"Zydia? Sister, what has happened? I'll destroy whoever made you cry," Rupi said. It was a rare thing for Zydia to cry in general, and she had not done it in millennia. She knew she was scaring her brother.

She shook her head. "Rupi… I think I loved him," she said softly.

Rupi stared at her. "The Prime Minister?" He asked.

"Rey…" She replied softly. "To me, he was simply Rey."

"How can I help, Zydia?"

"Stay… For the week, at least."

"Of course."

The following morning, Zydia felt sick to her stomach. She became ill and Rupi held her hair as her stomach emptied. After a while, Rupi gently asked, "Zydia… Have you taken a pregnancy test since returning to Earth?"

She stared at him, horror filling her heart. "No… I cannot be…" She mumbled.

Rupi got his hands on a test quickly and Zydia took it. She refused to believe the result and demanded he buy two more. The result did not change. Zydia finally accepted the horrible truth... She was pregnant with the Prime Minister's child.

"I should abort the abomination… I don't want to be reminded of him," she said.

Rupi placed his hand gently on her stomach. "No, Zydia… Think of the opportunities the child shall provide for you," he said. She knew he was just trying to find reasons for her to keep the child because he didn't want her to kill it, but he had a point. Having the Prime Minister's child would mean she possessed a powerful weapon against him. Zydia didn't have an abortion. Instead, she carried the child and gave birth a few months later.

Zizanyah was beautiful. She looked very much like Zydia, only she had blonde hair… The same blonde hair Rey had. Unable to love anyone, especially the child of the man who'd broken her heart, Zydia raised the girl Rupi nicknamed Zizi to be a soldier of the Rebellion. She shared her mother's talent for stealth and going undercover. By the time she was twelve, Zydia sent her on her way to begin working on her own. She would never tell the child, but she was proud of her.

Zydia kept Zizi's lineage a secret, refusing to tell anyone who her father was. She suspected Garron knew, but he never called her on it. Rupi remained the only one who knew the girl's true origins. He and Tedius acted as loving uncles to Zizi while Zydia remained cold and calculating. Something had changed since she'd begged the Universe to free her from the pain her weakness had caused her. She was darker, and somehow, she was also stronger. As time wore on, this darkness completely consumed her heart. When it became known that Rey had taken a wife, she was filled with an unexpected rage.

"I want her _dead!" _She screamed.

"Zydia, be rational," Rupi said. "I know you are hurting, but please, consider what you are saying."

Zydia ignored him. A short time later, it came out that Rey's wife was pregnant. Zydia thought about killing her but could not bring herself to murder Rey's child. She begged the Universe to ease the pain this was causing her, but she did not expect to hear that Rey's wife had died. His daughter was left without a mother, and Zydia wondered if she had caused it to happen with her horrible thoughts. She wasn't entirely sure she cared.

Zydia didn't even blink a little over a decade later when the Rebels attacked the Counsel Building. She was prepared to do whatever she had to do, even if Rey was the top target on the list. She felt nothing anymore. When they spotted the school children on the field trip, Garron hesitated for a brief moment. "Perhaps…" He mumbled.

"Kill them all," Zydia told Murgano and Letez. "But slaughter them quickly, so as not to be overly cruel. It shall send the ultimate message."

"Zydia…" Garron said in surprise.

"All that time ago, the Mayor gave the order to slaughter the Rebellion's innocent children, Garron," she said. "It is _their _turn to know how it feels to be unable to save the children they should be able to protect."

Garron smiled. "I was wrong about you, Zydia," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have _exactly _what it takes to be a ruthless Captain of the Rebellion."

For the first time in a long time, Zydia genuinely smiled as she said, "I _told_ you I would prove myself worthy."


	10. Ten: Timeless (Jeirmi & Eloise)

**TEN: **_**TIMELESS **__(This one's going to be a bit different from the others. It is the story of Jeirmi and Eloise. Featuring Zell, Ace, Wynter, Laby, Captain Smith, Lady Eleanor, and more. There is an alternate future included in here as well, which features Sage and a couple of other people.)_

_Time is not linear. It is fluid. This simple principal is the very one which allows Zell to travel through the time line, moving in and out of it as easily as most people breathe. I have found that I share this unique sensitivity with Eltar's Great Wizard, and I believe this is because I am meant to play a pivotal role in putting an end to him. _

_I know these words are Treason. To speak them aloud would sign my death warrant, and even to think them is dangerous, yet here I am, writing them down. Why would I do such a foolish thing? I am desperate. You see, time does not exist, yet it is clear it is running out for me. Perhaps you shall be the one to find me… Perhaps no one ever shall at all. Only time will tell… The bitter irony is not lost on me. _

The boy who wrote the words was confused by them. "What on all of Eltar…?" He wondered aloud. He was only nine, but for just a single moment, he could have sworn he was far older than that.

"Jeirmi, Hurry up and come to me!" His mother called, snapping him back to reality.

"Coming, Mother," Jeirmi replied. He tucked the strange message away and forgot about it for the next several years.

It was on his fifteenth birthday that the message reappeared. This time, it was in the hands of his younger sister, Wynter. She was sitting on his bed while he attempted to clean the room when she asked, "What is that over there?"

"What are you asking about?" Jeirmi asked.

"The paper, Jeir... The one wedged in that corner." She pointed to it.

Jerimi frowned as he pulled it out of the spot it had fallen into. "How did you even see that, Wyn?" He asked. He opened it up and reread the strange message. "I had forgotten about this… I wrote it years ago… I have no concept of what it could mean."

"Let me see," she said, snatching it from his hands. Her own hands began to tremble. "Jeirmi… _You _do this. It is your gift, which means you sent a message to yourself from the future."

"You think I jumped back in time and into my own body?"

"_Obviously_. It is the only thing which makes sense… But… Why would you say you wanted to put an end to the Great Wizard?"

"I would not."

"Precisely… So what will change in the future, Jeir?"

He felt an inexplicable chill shoot through him at her question. "Wynter… You must tell _no one _of this message… I do not understand why I would write it, but I know I must proceed cautiously."

"My lips are sealed, Brother… Let me help you solve this puzzle?"

"If it is safe for you to assist me, fine. If I tell you to walk away, you _must_ listen. Do you understand?"

"I do." She nodded eagerly.

They quietly began trying to seek clues to what the strange message might mean. They found nothing. The Great Wizard was still doing wonderful things for Eltar. There seemed to be no reason for Jeirmi to become determined to cause his downfall.

"I need help," Jeirmi finally admitted to his closest friend, Acelluz. "You must speak of this to no one, Ace… I am trusting you."

"Go on then," Ace said. "Tell me what worries you so deeply."

"I received a message several years ago… My sister just found it. It appears as if I told myself that I will one day need to 'put an end' to the Great Wizard."

Ace's eyes went wide. "Jeir, that is High Treason! Even to speak such words…"

"I know. I do not understand why I would send myself this message. Can you help me to figure it out?"

"Most certainly," Ace replied with determination. Since they did not know why Future Jeirmi was so determined to stop Zell, they decided they should just work on developing his powers until they found out. Ace was a Sorcerer, so he began to use his magic to create obstacle courses for Jeirmi to navigate through. Jeirmi began moving in and out of the time line to get around the course, teaching himself to have precise control over every move he made. When he messed up and got hurt, Wynter used her skills as a healer to take care of him. Jerimi pushed himself for several hours every day, not allowing himself to take breaks. If he was going to need to become powerful enough to take on the Great Wizard, he would need a _lot _more power and control than he currently possessed.

It was during his training that Jerimi met Eloise. He encountered her quite by accident. She was skipping through the time line cheerfully, seemingly enjoying the freedom to go wherever she felt like going. He spotted the redheaded teenager as she ran by him, eagerly heading to some destination he could not see. She was wearing strange clothing and her hair floated in the air as the wind seemed to carry her through time. Before he even realized what he was doing, Jeirmi followed her.

"Hey! You! Stop!" He shouted as she nearly slammed into the year 1537.

"Oops! Best not to land there, unless I want to be burned at the stake," she said cheerfully.

"Who _are _you?" He demanded. "I have never seen anyone else here before."

"I'm Eloise," she replied with a grin. "Eloise Loren Parker. My friends call me Ellie."

"Where do you come from, Eloise?"

"Ellie's fine. And I come from a place called Angel Grove, California, but I think the question you're searching for is _when _do I come from?"

"Very well… When _do_ you come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased him.

"You are… Rather frustrating, Ellie."

"I've heard that once or twice." She flashed him a mischievous grin. "Well, nice to have met you, but I need to be on my way now."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"The question isn't _where _am I going… It's _when." _She smiled wider. "And the answer is 1969. I hear it's a lot of fun then. There is going to be this thing called Woodstock… A big music festival where everyone's all about peace and love… I like that idea. Bye!" She waved.

Before he could ask any more questions, Eloise vanished into the time line. "That was… Strange," Jeirmi said. He shrugged, trying to shake off the memory of the unusual girl and focus on his training. Still, even when he returned to his time, he found himself thinking about the mysterious young girl.

The next day, Jeirmi returned to the place outside of time, ready to practice some more. He was surprised when someone called, "Hey, Friend! Fancy meeting you here!"

Jeirmi spun around. "Ellie…" He said. She was dressed in new clothing. It was strange and colorful, and she wore big glasses over her eyes and a crown of flowers on her head. She smiled at him, and he found that her smile was contagious. "Did you enjoy 1969?"

"Oh yeah… It was groovy!" She replied. She held up two fingers. "This is their sign for peace," she explained.

"Ellie… Are you from Eltar?"

"Not exactly. My mother's Eltarian, but my dad's an accountant."

"An… Accountant?" The word was strange to him.

"Yes. On Earth. That's where I'm from, you know. Mom ran away from Eltar when she was sixteen. She met my dad on Earth and they fell in love, so she stayed. We live in 1927, but Mom is from further back in time… When she fled, she ran to the future. I get my powers from her… Although, thanks to Dad, I'm _really_ good at math, too." She laughed.

"You are quite unusual, Ellie."

"I know. Especially to an Eltarian, probably." She paused. "Your turn. What's your name? When are you from?"

"I am Jeirmi… And our years are not like yours, but I believe I come from several millennia before you."

"Nice to meet you, Jeirmi." She reached out to shake his hand. Jeirmi allowed her to take his hand, and that was when electricity burst between them. They were suddenly knocked through the time line. They began falling through a specific year, and they clung to each other automatically until they landed. Jeirmi absorbed the impact of the fall as Eloise landed on top of him.

"Sorry," she said with a slight laugh. She moved off of him and looked around. "When the heck are we?" She wondered aloud.

It was incredibly dark. The city they found themselves in seemed unnaturally cold, although Jeirmi could see fires burning nearly everywhere. "What happened here?" He asked softly. "Stay close to me, Ellie…" He began wandering through the city. Ellie followed him closely, clinging to his hand as she looked around.

"Jeirmi… Look," she said in horror. She pointed toward the left. Jeirmi followed her hand and realized why she seemed horrified. Bodies littered the ground. There was blood everywhere. This place had obviously endured a terrible battle.

"She's just a child…" He said as he got close to one of the bodies. It was a young girl with dark skin. He tried to touch her, but dozens of animals came toward him and got in the way. They seemed to be trying to protect the dead girl. She wore a necklace that was covered in blood, but he could still read the word in script letters. _"Imani," _he read aloud.

Eloise looked even more nervous as she approached the remains of a house of worship. "I know this place…" She said softly.

"Where are we, Ellie?" Jeirmi asked.

"This is my _home, _Jeirmi… We are in Angel Grove… How did this happen?" She shook her head. Then, she ran to a nearby news stand. She looked at one of the papers and said, "This is nearly a century after my time… I don't understand… What could have done this?"

Three people came marching toward them. They had weapons and looked like they were ready for a fight. "Where do you stand?" One demanded. He radiated authority.

"Pardon me?" Eloise asked.

"Where do you stand? With him or with us?"

"I… Um… I'm sorry. We're a little lost."

"Jeirmi?" Someone asked.

He looked at the person who'd spoken in confusion. Then, the person shifted his appearance and Jeirmi realized who he was. "Laby?" He asked in surprise.

"Holy shit…" Laby mumbled. "You're still alive?"

"Of _course _I am. I just saw you two days ago, Laby."

Laby shook his head. "I'm afraid it's been a _lot _longer than that, Jeir."

"What are you talking about?"

"Labyrinth… Don't," the man who radiated authority said. "I know his tale. You risk upsetting the time line if you give him too much information."

"I know, Cap," Laby replied. He sighed. "It's good to see you, Jeirmi, but since I don't know what time you came here from, Captain Smith is right. I can't tell you much."

"What happened here, Laby? Please… Perhaps we can help."

"_Zell_ happened," someone said. She looked deeply haunted, and it took Jeirmi a moment to realize who she was.

"Lady Eleanor?" He asked softly. He immediately bowed respectfully to her.

"Jeirmi of Eltar… I know of you unique gift and had hoped you survived… We all believed you to be dead… But I suspect this aspect of you comes from further back in time than that, so hear me well. You _must _return to your time, and you must not tell the others of what has happened here. I can only hope that if you possess the knowledge, you can one day assist us so that this outcome shall not come to be." She turned toward Eloise. "And you… Eloise Loren Parker, of Earth…"

"You know me?" Eloise asked in surprise.

"I do. I also know you will do much for Eltar during your short time there."

"I go to Eltar?"

"Yes, Eloise… And it is _critical _that you do. I believe things happen for a reason. This outcome is one of many… One which _must _be prevented." She sighed. "We did not understand the true span of his plan… In the end, we lost nearly everyone… The Chosen… The Power Rangers… Zordon…" She shook her head.

Zordon was barely two years old, so this was horrifying to hear. "I do not understand… Why would the Great Wizard do all of this?" Jeirmi asked.

"Because, Jeirmi… He is not what he appears to be. I fear telling you more risks too much, however… Remember this day. Remember the carnage you see here. Remember what becomes of Angel Grove, and the rest of the planet Earth. There are very few places he has not yet conquered, and we are all that remains to stand against him."

"The three of you are all that's left?" Eloise asked.

"Seven," a girl said. She appeared with three others. "Laby, Captain Smith, Lady Eleanor, Amos, Merrick, Rita, and me." She looked cold and a bit terrifying, but it was obvious beneath her raging power levels that she had been through quite a lot. Her eyes told Jeirmi she'd already lost everything and was not afraid of anything the Great Wizard could do at this point.

"Sage… Did you find the boy?" Captain Smith asked the girl who'd spoken.

"Yes. Logan remains by his side… We're going to have to find a way to destroy him, or Zell will never be able to be defeated," Sage replied. "He is too strong now. And Callie and Sharon are making him even stronger." She looked at Jeirmi. "I knew you'd come… I had a vision, toward the end of the big battle… I saw you both coming here. You can stop this… I don't know how, but I know you can keep us from ending up on this path… We need you with us… Which means you need to go back to your time, Jeirmi."

Before he could protest, she moved her hand. Eloise grabbed onto Jeirmi and let out a squeal of surprise as they moved through the time line. They landed firmly in the time he belonged in.

"Whoa! Is this Eltar?" Eloise asked. "Amazing…"

"Ellie… We cannot allow that future to come to pass," Jeirmi said seriously.

"I know… Which means I have to stay here with you until we figure things out… So why don't you show me around?" She grinned at him like they hadn't just seen the scariest future ever.

Eloise would remain on Eltar for four years. During that time, Jeirmi came to become attached to her. Eventually, he got used to her quirky traits and actually found them endearing. He realized after some time that he was falling in love with her. When he finally dared to admit it, she grinned and simply replied, "Well it took you long enough!" They were inseparable after that.

They spent their time trying to figure out what Zell was up to and why he had seemingly destroyed most of the Earth in the future. It seemed they could follow the energy signatures he left behind and track him throughout the time line. They practiced endlessly, trying to perfect their skills so they could stand a chance of facing off against him without immediately getting slaughtered. Wynter and Ace stayed by their sides, helping them as much as they could. They were the only ones Jeirmi and Eloise told the truth to.

Eloise made many friends on Eltar. Although she was unusual, the people of Eltar accepted it was because she had been raised on Earth. No one knew she was from a far-off future. Jeirmi proposed one day, determined to marry her even if she might eventually have to leave him to return to her own time. They both tried not to think about that. Eloise had no intention of ever leaving his side.

Before they could marry, Zell caught on to them. They followed him one day and witnessed him attacking a man. He trapped him inside of a house before burning it down to nothing more than ash in mere moments. There was nothing Jeirmi and Eloise could do for the man. Before they could flee, Zell trapped the two of them beside him outside of the time line. "Children… If you thought I would not notice you following me, you were mistaken," he said.

"Apologies, Great Wizard," Jeirmi said. "We were merely curious where you vanish to and how you manage it. We each have a small ability to play with time ourselves, and we had hoped to learn from the master."

Zell did not smile. "I know you saw me disposing of the prophet," he said harshly.

"Great Wizard, please… We saw nothing," Eloise said humbly. "And if you _did _dispose of a prophet, I am certain it was with cause. You are Eltar's leader, after all."

"You lie well, my dear… Nearly as well as _I." _He grabbed her and pulled her against his body, holding a sword to her throat.

"Ellie!" Jeirmi cried in alarm.

"You should not have followed me," Zell said. "I was content to allow you to play in the time line so long as you did not interfere with my plans… However, now, you have witnessed something, and I cannot risk it getting back to anyone… Especially my Daphne." He shook his head. "Such a shame. You are quite lovely, my dear Eloise." He pressed the blade deeper against her throat, drawing a significant amount of blood. Then, he flung her through the time line.

"Ellie! No! What have you done?" Jeirmi demanded.

"She is trapped outside of the time line," Zell replied casually. "In a part of this space neither of you are familiar with. She will most likely bleed out before long, although time does not move here as it does elsewhere, so there is a slight chance she will survive and simply suffer for eternity… Now… As for _you…" _He laughed. "Let us be done here." He slammed Jeirmi's head against a wall before flinging him through the space as well. Jeirmi's head felt like it was going to explode as he fell endlessly through the void.

Wynter and Ace never saw Jeirmi or Eloise again. Heartbroken, they vowed to finish what those dearest to them had begun. Zell fell from power a few years later. Wynter and Ace did not stop developing their skills. They knew that, one day, Zell would return, and he would try to destroy the Earth. In the meantime, their own government's corruption was becoming more and more clear. Although they did not hear of the Rebellion of Eltar until after half of them were slaughtered, they immediately found their way to one of their meetings and joined their cause. After all, Laby was involved, and they knew he would be in the future Jeirmi and Eloise had traveled to. Following him seemed like a pretty good plan. They soon settled into the Rebellion, each lending their skills to their efforts as they waited to see how things would end.

Jeirmi did not know how long he spent falling. It could have been seconds. It could have been thousands of millennia. Seeing as how he was in a place without time, trapped for eternity, there was no way to tell for sure. Finally, after what he was certain was an enormous amount of time, he managed to gain enough control to send a small slither of his energy through the void and back into the time line. He was not certain if it would ever find its way to where he needed it to, but he hoped he would be able to warn others of Zell's true nature. Most of all, he prayed he would find Eloise, wherever she might be, and that he would be able to save her somehow.

_We shall stop him, _he vowed. _The future we saw is not set in stone. Somehow, we shall find one another and put an end to his evil reign before it truly begins. _


	11. Eleven: Guardians (Stone, Talon, Avona)

_**ELEVEN: GUARDIANS **__(This one features Stone, Talon, Avona, Mahk, Ley, Zerry, Crissy, Eltara, Medira, Zai, Lady Eleanor, Serafine, Ash, and more.)_

When Avona's parents moved her from the big city to a quiet village, she was less than thrilled. Sure, their new house was huge, and they lived in the wealthiest part of the village, but it was incredibly dull there. The quiet drove Avona insane. Her excessive boredom caused her to go in search of adventure. When she found none, she sighed and sat in the woods practicing magic.

Avona had taught herself to cast spells. It wasn't hard to come across magic users in the city, and she'd observed them in secret, picking things up fairly easily without any coaching. Her parents would have been horrified if they paid enough attention to her to notice, but they were too busy making sure they impressed the other wealthy, important people on Eltar. Her father was a Senator, the brother of Mayor Freyst. Her mother was an active member of Eltar's high society, and she made appearances at every major social gathering. They had little time for Avona and she preferred it that way.

While Avona was casting another spell, she heard noise. Quickly, she hid herself. Avona had been born with incredible speed.

"It's so _hard _to be the _Bard," _a boy was saying. Avona watched him and his companion closely. "I get lonely with no one to play at my side."

"You have _me _now, Mahk," his companion said sweetly. He leaned in close to him and kissed him quickly. "I cannot play, but I can listen," he added after breaking the kiss.

"Ley, you make my heart melt to mush," Mahk replied with a sappy smile. He began to strum a musical instrument before singing.

Avona automatically found herself tapping along to the song. She often incorporated drumming into her rituals, and she started to play along on the tambourine she'd made herself. She could have gone with her actual drum, but this song seemed to call for the lighter sound.

"What the... Do you _hear _that?" Mahk asked.

"I do indeed," Ley said. He seemed confused, and Avona could tell both of them were trying to figure out where the extra music was coming from.

Avona managed not to laugh as Mahk resumed playing and she joined back in. He stopped again, and so did she. He resumed, she joined back in, and he stopped suddenly, clearly trying to catch her off guard. She didn't miss a beat, stopping as soon as he did. The next time he resumed, he began to sing a chorus, and Avona naturally started harmonizing with some _"oooohs." _She was surprised, however, when another instrument joined in. She looked up to see a tall boy with his own instrument strumming along, supporting the song. No one stopped playing after that. The song began coming together, almost as if it were destined.

When they finally reached a logical end to the song and stopped playing in unison, Mahk began to bounce with excitement. "That was _remarkable!" _He cried. "I am Mahk, local Bard of this good Village of Eltar, and this is my love, Leynoso. He is called Ley. I have been seeking others to join me in my journey, and it seems the Universe has answered my plea! Tell me, will you join me, Great Musician? What is your name? Where did you come from? How did you appear out of nowhere? What brought you to us?"

"I am Zerry. I play _this."_ The boy motioned toward his instrument. He said nothing else.

"Indeed, and you play it _well!" _Mahk replied. "But where is our mysterious percussionist?"

Avona debated continuing to hide, but shrugged. Mahk wanted others to join him. It would be a way to pass the time. She stepped out of the shadows of the trees. "I am Avona," she replied. She offered up a sarcastic smile.

"Hi! How wonderful to meet such a talented musician and vocalist! Welcome, Avona!" Mahk said cheerfully.

"Hello," Ley said politely. Zerry nodded at her, saying nothing.

"Are you serious about others joining you?" Avona asked.

"Very much so," Mahk promised. "Will _you _join us?"

"My parents would despise me joining up with some random wandering musician," she said. "So yes, Mahk. I will _happily_ join you." She flashed him a mischievous grin.

It was as simple as that. They began playing together, automatically coming together as though they had worked as a group for years. Their music was the purest magic Avona had ever experienced. For the very first time, Avona had friends who were not just using her to get higher up in society.

Ley took care of them. He ensured they practiced, and he helped spread the word that their ensemble was looking for opportunities to perform. Soon enough, they were requested at several gatherings. Amusingly, Avona's parents were present at a few of them and did not notice their daughter was part of the entertainment.

One night, Avona grew bored at home. She ran as fast as she could to the city, just for a quick dose of culture. She was surprised when she saw a young man about to be crushed by a piece of a roof that had broken off. She raced toward him, knocking him down and to safety.

The man looked startled. He stared at the debris at their feet and then looked at Avona in shock. "You saved me..." He said softly.

She was still on top of him, which she didn't mind so much. He was quite handsome. "You are welcome," she said simply. She smiled at him flirtatiously before adding, "I am Avona, of Eltar... And _you _would be?"

He hesitated. "If I tell you, you may change your mind about speaking to me," he replied softly.

"Is your name so horrifying?" She teased him.

"Some would say so."

"I do not scare easily. Tell me."

"I am called Stone."

"That is a strong, attractive name, not a frightening one," she said with a smile.

"My brother is Talon."

Realization dawned on Avona then. "You are one of the brothers... The powerful ones people fear may destroy all Eltar holds dear."

"I am."

"I am _still_ not afraid, Stone." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Your brother has done much good for Eltar and continues to do so. This city has embraced him, even if smaller villages are nervous to do the same... Yet you remain largely in isolation. Why?"

"My presence makes others uncomfortable. This is not my goal. It is better I remain at a distance. I simply came into town to visit my brother and gather supplies."

She looked at the things he had dropped when she knocked him to safety and automatically began helping him put everything back into the bags. "That is not necessary," he said quickly as he gathered some of the items himself.

"I know... I want to help," Avona told him. She continued to smile at him, and he finally offered up a small smile of his own.

"Thank you, Avona."

"Again, you are welcome."

"Do you live in the city?"

"I did. Now, I live in one of the villages."

"It is getting late... Do you need someone to accompany you home?"

"Why, Stone, are you trying to go home with me _already? _I am _not _that sort of Eltarian!" She said in mock horror.

"I-I did not mean t-to imply-" he actually stuttered.

It was clear Stone was _not _a man who got flustered easily. Avona laughed. "I was _joking, _Stone. Laugh. It is good for the soul," she told him.

His smile lit up his eyes then. "You are different, Avona."

"I am... But I have my own way home. Do not concern yourself with my safety... Perhaps we shall see each other once more." She smiled before saying, "Until then..." She proceeded to run off, slowly at first until she was out of sight of everyone. Then, she sped home, smiling as she thought about the handsome and obviously lonely Eltarian Sorcerer.

Stone could not stop thinking about his unusual new friend. She was beautiful, to be certain, and her smile lit up her face. Her laugh made him feel a joy he had not known was possible before. He desperately wanted to see her again, but scolded himself. Avona was all that was light, and Stone was as dark as they came.

Two days later, Talon came to visit him in his home in the woods. "Brother, are you well?" He asked as he noticed how distracted Stone was.

"Yes, I am fine," Stone replied. His mind immediately wandered again as Talon resumed speaking.

After a moment, a tiny baby dragon flew into his lap and, being too young to produce actual fire, blew a small puff of smoke into his face. Stone was startled out of his thoughts. He looked up in confusion as his brother smirked at him.

"Well _that _got your attention," Talon said with a laugh. He pet the baby dragon's head affectionately.

"Apologies, Talon... You were saying?" Stone asked.

"Never mind that. What are you thinking about so intensely?" Talon asked.

"When I visited you, I was nearly crushed by debris as I left the city."

"What? Were you _hurt?"_ Talon looked justifiably alarmed.

"No... A girl saved me."

"A _girl?" _Talon grinned. "_Now _I see why you are distracted! Was she pretty?"

"She was _beautiful." _

"Did the two of you-?"

Stone cut him off. "Remove your mind from such places, Little Brother," he scolded him. "We merely talked for a few minutes."

_"Talked? _How dull. Why are you so distracted by words?"

"She... She _affected _me, Talon. She made me smile. I felt... _Normal. _Just for a few minutes."

Talon might have made a sarcastic response, but it was rare he saw Stone so genuinely happy. "Then we must find her. Where does she live?"

"In one of the villages."

"How _wonderfully _specific," Talon said, rolling his eyes. "No matter. We shall find her."

Determined to make sure his brother remained happy, Talon began asking around if anyone knew who Avona was. Eventually, he learned she was part of a musical ensemble. Talon immediately did the logical thing and threw a party for them to perform at. He insisted Stone attend, although his brother fought him on that fiercely. Stone avoided crowds at all costs. After Talon spent much time begging and insisting it was important, Stone finally agreed.

The look of shock on Stone's face as he spotted Avona was _well _worth the effort, but the smile he wore as he watched her was even _more _so. Talon knew then that whoever this girl was, she was good for his brother.

When the ensemble took a break, Avona ran straight to Stone. "Hello again," she said with a smile. "It seems fate has reunited us."

"It was my brother, not fate," Stone replied. "He was determined for us to meet once more."

"Well, then, we must thank him. Fancy a dance?"

"There is no music..."

"We _are _the music." She got into position, so Stone pulled her close to him. They began to slowly dance around, and the party seemed to vanish as the world was reduced to only the two of them.

As the break continued, Ley noticed his younger sister Cristalia dancing near Zerry, who seemed to become enchanted watching her. Crissy did not need music. The cheerful girl always had a song in her heart and a dream in her mind.

As Crissy noticed Zerry watching her, she smiled even brighter. "Hi!" She said pleasantly. "I am Crissy, Sister of Leynoso. You are Zerry, correct? His friend? Your ensemble is _very _talented."

"Yes, I am Zerry. It is nice to meet you, Crissy," he replied with a smile of his own.

"I really enjoy your music. I would love to see you perform more often."

"Thank you... I would enjoy that as well, Crissy."

"I'll be damned..." Ley said softly.

"What is wrong?" Mahk asked.

"My little sister has charmed even _Zerry. _He spoke more than a few words just now."

"Zerry? _Speaking?_ The End has come! All is lost! We are _doomed!" _Mahk replied overdramatically, making Ley laugh.

"I love you," Ley said with a smile.

"And I love you, my dearest one… I fear it is a permanent condition. There is no hope for me! I shall never be free from needing you at my side." He put his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint, collapsing into Ley's arms.

Ley shook his head. "You are too much, Mahk… And I must share your affliction, because I cannot fathom ever not being by your side." He kissed him and tried not to worry too much about the fact that his friend apparently had a crush on his sister.

After that party, Crissy began to follow the ensemble wherever they went. She was both their biggest fan and their greatest source of inspiration. Crissy always inspired everyone wherever she went. She brought them hope in the darkest of times. Although Ley was protective of her, he quickly realized Zerry was good for her. Not only would he protect her fiercely, but he made her even happier than she already was. Zerry's faith in Crissy made her believe in herself and accomplish the impossible.

When she was not performing, Avona was usually with Stone. Their love was passionate and beyond anything either had experienced before. Stone began giving Avona the first proper training she had ever had in sorcery. She became even stronger as she learned from him.

Zell, the Great Wizard of Eltar, approached Stone and Talon one day as they were working magic in the woods. He seemed startled as he saw something in their magic while it came together.

"You must be the brothers I have heard so much about," Zell said grandly. "What are your names, my dear boys?"

"I am Talon, and he is Stone," Talon replied because Stone was still busy trying to figure out why Eltar's Great Wizard was speaking to them.

"You are both incredibly powerful magicians... You remind me of my own brother and I. Your magic compliments each other. Tell me... Would you like to become official members of my staff? I could use two boys with such gifts."

"You are offering us jobs?" Talon asked in surprise.

"I am," Zell confirmed. He looked at Stone. "I understand why you live in such isolation, Stone... However, it is not necessary. I will help the people of Eltar see you are not some monster to be feared. You are merely a boy with a wonderful gift for magic." He smiled at him encouragingly.

"We shall accept," Talon said.

_Talon! I did _not _agree to that! _Stone scolded him telepathically. The brothers shared a link when they wanted to.

_It shall be good for you, _Talon insisted. _And who in their right mind would turn down a job offer from the Great Zell? _

Stone sighed. "Very well," he said. "We accept. Thank you, Great Zell."

"Of course, my boys! Report to my office first thing tomorrow. I shall tell the Guard to expect you," Zell said pleasantly.

Stone and Talon began their new jobs the next day. Stone had to admit that people stopped treating him like a monster as they realized he was Zell's faithful employee. The job itself was enjoyable, and soon, Stone and Talon began making a genuine difference in the community.

After some time, Stone took Ash on as a student as well. He liked the quiet and studious boy, and he also liked his older sister, Serafine, who was clearly quite smitten with Talon. It surprised Stone that Talon, who had never been one to settle down with one person, was just as smitten with Serafine.

Both Sera and Ash possessed incredible power, and Stone wondered how unstoppable they would be as their baby sister Daphne matured and joined them. He was eager to find out. He suspected they would bring great light to Eltar.

For a time, all was nearly perfect. Both Stone and Talon were happier than they had ever been. Then, one day, Talon became distraught. He had transformed into a dragon and was setting small patches of grass on fire, but that didn't distract Stone from the fact that his little brother was crying.

"Talon! Brother, what is wrong?" Stone asked urgently.

Talon sent a bit of fire his way, singeing the grass at his feet in warning. Stone stood his ground. "Transform back and _speak _to me, Little Brother," he said firmly.

Talon continued to breathe fire. With a sigh, Stone sent a powerful wave of water at him. It put out the grass and it knocked Talon out of his dragon form as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you, Stone!" Talon cursed. Then, his tears got worse. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, refusing to let Stone see him cry.

Stone knelt beside his brother and put a gentle hand on his back. "What is wrong, Talon?" He asked gently.

"She left me, Stone..." Talon said softly. "Sera _left _me... And not even because I did something to upset her."

"Oh, Little Brother..." Stone said, understanding.

"I let her _in, _Stone... I do not _do _that..." He shook his head.

"I know, Talon."

"She is having feelings for another and did not wish to hurt me... So I let her go... Told her I just want her to be happy, which is true. But..." He shook his head. "She did not say who it was, but I picked it up anyway, and... It is _Zell, _Stone! My girlfriend left me for my _boss. _I mean, how the hell do I compete with him? He is the Great Wizard of Eltar!"

"He is... But _you _can turn into a _dragon." _Stone smiled at his brother encouragingly.

"You're correct... I _can _turn into a dragon, and that's her favorite trick of mine." Talon smiled sadly. "At least I have _that _on him."

"Sera shall return to you eventually. In the meantime, be there for her as always. I believe you will find your way back to one another eventually."

Talon tried to take comfort in Stone's words, but his heart was still broken. He refused to let anyone but his brother see that, however. When Zell took over as Serafine's main mentor, Talon was forced to step aside for the sake of her happiness. Besides, Zell could make Sera stronger. Talon couldn't just stand in the way of her education in sorcery. He shifted his focus to working with the Brothers of Legend while Stone continued to train Ash and Avona.

It was not until Elgan died that things changed. Elgan had been beloved by all of Eltar. As a planet, they were united in their grief. While everyone believed that Zell was just as devastated as the rest of the planet, Stone noticed something troubling... Zell's powers had grown significantly. He'd been incredibly strong before, but now, he seemed to hold much of Elgan's power as well.

_The power _had _to go _somewhere, he thought. _Of course it went to his brother. _Still, something didn't feel right.

Talon took his own suspicions even further. He became obsessed with looking into things, but dared not voice his concerns even to Stone. "Brother, if you tell me, I can help you figure this out," Stone said urgently.

"Not this time, Stone... My thoughts are High Treason. To voice them aloud would be suicide without proof," Talon replied.

"We share a telepathic link, Talon," he reminded him.

"If anyone were to hear my accusation-"

"I can shield our minds."

"Stone... I love you too much to risk endangering your life." Talon looked more shaken up than he ever had.

"Do not do anything foolish and get yourself killed, Little Brother. Promise me."

"I shall be more careful than I have ever been in my life... But, Stone... If anything _does _happen to me... Look after Sera. Promise me. She is very impulsive at times, and I fear she is in more danger than any of us."

"Look after her yourself, for nothing shall happen to you."

"Just... Humor me, Brother. Please... Promise me you will keep Serafine safe no matter what else happens."

"Fine. I shall protect her. Now... Promise _me _you will explain things to me soon... The _truth, _Talon... All of it. You must not do this alone."

"As soon as I find the full truth, I vow to tell you."

Stone had no idea that would be the last time he ever saw Talon alive.

Less than a week later, Stone felt a horrible tightness in his chest. Something was horribly wrong. He struggled to focus through it enough to try to get to his brother. Only a threat to Talon would hit him like this. He rushed toward his brother.

_Stone... _He heard Talon in his head. _It was Zell... Do you hear me? It was Zell! _

He knew an instant later that he was going to be too late. Still, he ran to his brother. The building was in flames. Talon should have been fine. He was fireproof. Unfortunately, much to Stone's horror, the building collapsed.

For a split second, Stone stopped breathing. He knew the instant Talon's heart stopped beating. He wanted to scream, but someone else beat him to it.

"Talon!" Serafine shouted. She tried to run toward the building.

_Protect her, _he told himself. _You _promised _him..._

Somehow, Stone found the strength to move forward. He wrapped his arms around Serafine from behind. "Sera, no," he said firmly.

"Stone, he needs help! He's trapped in there!" Serafine argued.

Numb, Stone said, "He's already gone, Serafine... I no longer feel him tied to his physical vessel." He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying not to break down.

Serafine broke instead, crying in his arms until Zell Ash, Medira, and Laby all arrived. As Zell investigated the scene, the other three did their best to comfort Serafine, but it was impossible. Finally, as they sat on the ground, she curled up on Laby, who simply held her and stroked her hair as they waited for news.

Ash approached Stone with Medira. She bowed to Stone respectfully. "Stone... I am terribly sorry for your loss," she said gently.

"He was beloved by many," Ash added.

Stone nodded numbly. He could not find words to suit the situation, so he remained silent.

When Zell emerged from the scene, Stone watched everyone stand at attention. Laby wiped some tears from Serafine's eyes. They waited. Zell looked over the crowd before taking a deep breath.

"It seems that our beloved Talon has perished in a tragic accident," he said steadily. "Somehow, he lost control of a spell, and I fear the fire burned too quickly for him to escape."

_It was Zell, _Talon's last words repeated in Stone's mind.

_I heard you, Little Brother, _Stone thought. _And I vow with all that I have, I will make him pay. _

"Come, Bella. We must go home. You need to rest," Zell said to Serafine.

Serafine did not respond. She stared at the rubble. "Let me take her home with me tonight, Zell," Laby said gently. "She has suffered a terrible shock… It will do her some good to return to the Village, and I can use my gift to soothe her nerves."

Zell could hardly say no to that logic in front of so many witnesses. "Of course, Labyrinth. A night in the Village is precisely what my Bella needs." He pulled Serafine into his arms, kissing her before releasing her back to Laby.

"I shall go with you," Ash said quickly. "Medira, do you mind?"

"Be with your sister," Medira said. "She needs you." She hugged him tightly.

Knowing Serafine was safe and he'd kept his promise to Talon, Stone slipped away, retreating to his home in the woods. Only once he was there did everything sink in. His heart shattered. He wept until he had no more tears, and then, he began to scream.

Darkness began slipping into his entire being. He wanted to destroy _everyone, _starting with Zell. He felt his power growing as he stopped letting himself hold it back. Darkness surged through his body and covered the property. The ground shook and the wind picked up. A storm was rapidly moving in. This one was not like the one which had moved into the city before Talon's death... It was not Zell's creation, but _Stone's. _He knew it would destroy everything it touched and he didn't care. It did not matter. _Nothing _mattered anymore.

"Stone!" A voice cried. It sounded distant. "Stone, _stop! _You _have _to stop this storm!"

_Avona, _he registered. That was who was talking. _"Go!" _He said harshly.

"I know what happened, Stone... I ran here as soon as word reached the village..."

"Get out! Leave this place!"

"I am not leaving you," she said stubbornly.

"I'll destroy you!"

"You won't hurt me."

He felt more power surge through him. "Yes I _will," _he insisted. The darkness was soothing. He didn't feel his grief anymore. He only felt power and rage. He embraced it, unable to begin to process his other emotions.

"Stone! _Stop," _Avona said again. "This is _not _what Talon would want!"

_Embrace the darkness. Forget the girl, _a voice encouraged him.

"_Leave, _Avona!" He shouted.

"Never. You are stuck with me," she said firmly.

_Dispose of the one who stands in your way, _the voice urged him.

"Avona... _Please _go... Before I hurt you," Stone begged. He could feel himself slipping away. He would not be able to stop himself very soon.

"I _love _you, Stone... And you _need _me," she said. She reached toward him to touch his cheek. She gently wiped away tears he hadn't realized he'd shed.

_Destroy her! _The voice screamed. _She weakens you!_

"No..." Stone whispered.

"Stone, what is it?" Avona asked as she noticed the change in him.

_Kill her! Kill her now and embrace your destiny! _The voice commanded.

A dagger was in Stone's hands, but he couldn't remember grabbing it. He realized with horror that he could not seem to stop himself. The power demanded this sacrifice... He must destroy the one he loved. He _needed _to feel her blood on his hands.

He flung Avona against the wall. She was stunned for a moment. "Stone... Whatever this is, _fight _it," she said.

He raised the dagger in the air, ready to plunge it into her chest. She could have run, but she stared into his eyes instead. "I love you... I am not afraid of you... And whatever this is, I know it is not your fault. I forgive you," she said steadily. "I love you, Stone."

He brought the dagger down, but centimeters from her chest, he stopped himself. "No!" He screamed. He tossed the dagger aside and struggled to gain control of himself. "Run, Avona... Before I hurt you."

She shook her head. "You're still holding everything in... Release it, Stone. Only then shall you be free."

"But I may hurt you..."

"You won't. You just proved that. I trust you completely."

"It... It _hurts, _Avona..." He whispered.

"It is _meant_ to. You lost your brother today... However, you are _not _alone in this world, Stone. You have me, and Mahk, and Zerry and Ley, and countless others who care about you and will be here for you." She stepped closer to him, touching her hand to his chest.

"Avona..." He said softly before pulling her body against his. He wept into her hair as she whispered soothing words against his chest. Finally, she kissed him, and the last of the darkness retreated. "I love you," he told her.

"Good... And _I_ love _you." _

"Even after you witnessed my descent into darkness?"

"Even still... And I always will."

She stayed with him that night, talking him down each time the darkness threatened to consume him again, and comforting him in his grief. Waking up with her in his arms as the sun rose brought him the last bit of comfort he needed to chase the dark away for good.

Stone would never recover from losing his brother, but he found ways to continue living despite this. He threw himself into protecting others and trying to figure out what Zell's true plans for Eltar might be.

It was mere days later when Avona found herself facing something she'd sort of expected. Stone hadn't told her he believed Zell was responsible for Talon's death, but Avona knew anyway. It was obvious there had been something suspicious about the way he met his end. Zell was the only one who had the sort of power taking out Talon would have required.

The man standing before her had always seemed benevolent and kind, but Avona was naturally suspicious of people. She could easily see the potential for him to be the sort of monster he clearly was.

"Hello, my dear," he said with a reassuring smile. She could see in his eyes that he already decided to kill her. He clearly knew she was on to his games.

"Zell," she said.

"You address me so casually," he said with a frown.

"I am a casual sort of girl," she replied calmly. She knew how much danger she was in, but she also knew that this time, her speed would not save her.

"Avona… I am afraid that you involved yourself in something you should not have." He paused. "It is a shame… You are extraordinary… However, I cannot allow you to leave here today."

He attacked so suddenly, she did not see it coming. Still, Avona recovered quickly, taking off running in an attempt to flee. Zell hit her with a burst of power from the opposite direction. It was like slamming into a million brick walls at once. Avona's leg snapped in half. She screamed in pain and anger, but not in fear. No matter what happened, she would not give in. She would go down fighting.

She could no longer run, but her affinity for storms came from within her very core. She attacked him with lightning and was satisfied when he let out a cry of pain as some of it actually hit him. He took a minute to recover, but then attacked her again. This time, Avona knew she was fatally wounded. She could feel her life draining out of her as her blood gathered on the grass.

"You should not have crossed me, my dear. No one does and survives to tell the tale," Zell said with a cold smile. Then, he walked away, leaving her to die alone.

Stone arrived shortly before she died. Even in her agony, she was mildly amused Stone had foiled a small part of Zell's plan. "Avona!" He cried. He pulled her into his arms, trying to find a way to heal her, but she was too severely injured and he did not have enough time.

"Do not let him win," Avona said softly. "Do not give in to the darkness. Never forget who you truly are, Stone. I love you. _Always."_ She touched his chest, keeping her hand over his heart until she exhaled a final time. When her hand dropped, Stone knew he had lost her.

"I love you…" He whispered. He allowed himself to cry as he held her for just a minute before he stood, still holding her. He carried her body back to the village she had come to call home. As much as Avona loved the city, the village was where her friends were.

"Avona? Avona, no!" Mahk cried in horror.

"Is she…?" Ley asked.

"What happened?" Mahk demanded.

"I found her in the woods like this," Stone said. He kept all emotions out of his voice. "I do not know what became of her… She perished before she could tell me." That was not entirely true. Stone knew damn well who had done this, but he couldn't very well accuse the Great Wizard of murder in front of witnesses.

"Oh, my goodness… No… Not Avona…" Crissy whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Zerry held her closer, trying to silently comfort her.

Naturally, Zell was called. He looked very solemn as he said, "The poor girl was using her unique gift for speed and must have slammed straight into a boulder… How very tragic indeed… She had such promise… She was a wonderful musician," he said, shaking his head.

Stone could tell that her friends did not believe this story, but they were wise enough not to say so aloud. "We should burn her remains… Scatter the ashes into the wind, so she may continue to run free…" Crissy said between sobs.

Stone's heart ached. "Yes, Cristalia… That is exactly what she would have wanted," he agreed.

The next day, that was exactly what they did. The gathering was small. Stone only invited those he knew Avona would have trusted to be there. Ash and Serafine were there, and Serafine insisted on being the one to burn Avona's body. It was a quick process thanks to her help, and Stone was beyond grateful for that. Ash stood beside him, trying to comfort him as he watched the only woman he'd ever loved burn.

"I am sorry, my beloved…" He whispered into the wind. "I promise I shall not forget… I shall fight the darkness..." He knew Avona remained with him, even if she was dead.

"Stone… May we speak in private?" Mahk asked after everything was over. Only a few of the mourners remained.

"Certainly," Stone agreed. He quickly cast a circle around those present so their words would not be heard by outsiders.

"She was murdered. You know that as well as I do," Mahk said without preamble. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I have a fair idea who it was," Stone admitted.

"Tell us. We shall see justice done! We shall avenge her!" Mahk declared. Zerry nodded in stoic agreement.

"You cannot do this alone, Mahk. He is far too dangerous."

"Who is he?" Ley asked.

Stone sighed. If he didn't tell them, they might be in more danger than if he did. "I suspect the Great Wizard of Eltar," he admitted.

"What?" Crissy squeaked out in surprise.

"He murdered my brother. Of this, I am certain. You must tell no one… Not even Serafine. I trust her completely, but she is safer if she does not know for now. If he believes she is disloyal, he will harm her."

"She is that monster's lover," Mahk said. "She has a right to know."

"I promised Talon I would protect her… I have to keep my word. For now, this is the only way to keep her safe. The more people we speak of this to, the more dangerous it shall become."

"We _have_ to stop him… No matter what," Crissy said with determination.

"Yes… My sister is correct," Ley agreed. "We will find a way to protect Eltar from him."

"Not just Eltar," Zerry said. _"All_ worlds are at risk if he is evil."

"We must protect the innocent from him," Crissy said firmly. "Together."

"Together," they agreed.

Serafine, of course, already suspected Zell of murdering Talon. It had occurred to her that Avona might have been one of his victims as well. In desperation, she had turned to Ash for help figuring out the truth. Ash had reluctantly involved Medira because her gift could help them find the evidence they needed.

It was not long before Zell murdered Serafine and framed Ash for the crime. No one dared question Zell openly, but a few people believed Ash was innocent. One of them was Medira, who visited him in the cell he was being held in as he awaited execution.

"Ash, my love, please… Defend yourself," she begged him. "If you speak up, they may not execute you… I _know_ you did not do this. You are not capable of such violence, and you adored Sera more than anyone in this world…"

Ash stared blankly ahead. He did not look at her, but tears streamed down his cheeks as she spoke. Medira cried with him as she wiped his tears with a cloth. He still did not speak. Finally, the guard told her she had to leave.

"I love you," she told him. "You are my heart, Ash… Always."

The next day, Medira stood with everyone else awaiting Ash's execution. Zell had been kind enough to at least get ten-year-old Daphne out of there, sparing her the trauma of watching her brother die. Medira knew he was a monster, but she was grateful he had not forced the little girl to experience that.

Laby stood a few feet away. His face was blank. This was the first time Medira had ever seen Laby without a hint of a smile or mischief in his eyes. He was with his parents, and Medira heard his mother gently suggesting he go for a walk and spare himself.

"No," Laby said firmly. "I… I n-need to do this. S-S… S-Sera would want someone to be here for him until the very end."

"Laby, we all know that boy did _not _do this," his father said. "There is no need to watch such an injustice."

"Exactly. He is innocent, and we're among the _only_ people who believe that… We owe it to him to be here."

Medira knew the people of Eltar had theories on what had happened. Most thought Ash was a homicidal monster who'd butchered his sister in the most horrific act Eltar had ever seen. Some believed he had become possessed by an evil entity. One popular theory was that he'd had an encounter with one of Serafine's _vizu _and had gone mad from exposure. At least that one made some sort of sense, but Medira knew it was not the case. Even if he _had _lost his mind, Ash could never have been forced to harm Serafine. The bond the siblings shared was simply too strong for that.

As Zell raised his weapon, time seemed to slow down. Medira could not process what she was seeing… The boy she loved was about to be executed for a crime he most certainly had not committed and she was completely powerless to stop it. She wanted to throw herself onto the stage and get between the blade and Ash, but she knew she could not do that. She was all her brother Zai had left. Izaiah was only three. Their parents had been killed in a freak accident a year before when their vehicle exploded. This was shortly after their best friends had vanished and they had made it clear they would not give up searching for them. The friends had never been found. Thanks to Serafine, Medira knew there was a good chance Zell had murdered her parents, probably to keep them from discovering whatever he had done to their friends. Zai needed her. She couldn't risk getting killed, especially since it would do nothing to help Ash in the long run.

As the blade came down, Medira heard screaming. She didn't realize she was the one doing it at first. She watched in shock as Ash's head hit the stage floor. She couldn't breathe…

Someone grabbed her and dragged her out of there. Medira didn't stop screaming until they were away from that horrible place…

"Breathe, Medira… Just breathe," her rescuer said soothingly.

Medira did not know the young woman who had taken her away from the execution. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Tara," the girl said with a reassuring smile. "I know we have not met, but I know who you are. Your parents worked at the Counsel Building. I live there."

"You live at the Counsel Building?" Medira repeated.

"Yes. I was raised by members of the Eltarian Guard. No one knows where I came from, but I was discovered as an infant on the doorstep of the Counsel Building. They named me Eltara after our home. I have no surname, so I am officially called Eltara of Eltar… There is a _reason _I shorten it to Tara. I mean, _Eltara of Eltar?_ You can't get more patriotic than _that_, can you?" She joked.

"I suppose not," Medira replied. She was still trying to wrap her head around the grief filling her heart at the loss of Ash, but something about Eltara was comforting to her.

"Look, I did not mean to startle you, but if you continued to scream, they'd have likely named you as the brother's accomplice."

"Accomplice?"

"It was clear you were against his execution, and since the entire thing radiated cover-up, I assume they would execute you to silence you."

"You believe he was innocent?"

"I do. Serafine was the Great Wizard's girlfriend. As such, she often came by the Counsel Building, and her brother tended to follow her. That boy was incapable of something so savage… I suppose there is a possibility the _vizu _theory is correct, of course… Nasty little creatures… I cannot understand why Serafine would work with them… Honestly, though, I do not believe that is what happened here. It feels wrong."

"He would never… I _know_ he wouldn't." Medira felt tears in her eyes again.

"Come with me, Medira. We shall rest, and then tomorrow… Well, I know someplace where we may speak freely, without fear of being overheard."

"I must return to Zai."

"Bring him for the night. I love kids," Eltara said with a smile. "We shall find someone to watch over him tomorrow."

It was settled. Medira stayed with Eltara until the morning, snuggling Zai and trying not to have nightmares as the day's events replayed in her mind. The next day, Medira followed Eltara to her mysterious location. To Medira's great surprise, several others were gathered there. "Hello, Medira," Stone said.

"Stone… What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"We have come to hear what Eltara has to say," Stone replied.

"Tara is fine," Eltara said. "Only member of the Guard really call me Eltara."

"Well, we received your notes, Tara," Ley said. "Tell us why we have come."

"Because it is _destined," _Eltara said grandly. She manifested something out of thin air. It was a scroll.

"Is that a prophecy?" Medira asked.

"It is." Eltara smiled at her. "And I believe it is about _us_."

"Really?" Crissy asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"Why is that?" Stone asked.

Eltara began to read the prophecy aloud. _"Six shall join as one to become the guardians the universe shall need in its darkest hour," _she said.

"Is that all?" Ley asked.

"It _was…_ Someone hid the full prophecy, but I have discovered it," Eltara explained.

"Where did you find it?" Medira asked.

"In a hidden file in the Counsel Building which belonged to a missing Seer. He must have predicted it and hidden the full prophecy. This is the detailed part…" She paused before beginning to read again. _"The leader, strong and courageous, shall arrive unexpectedly and grow among the fiercest of warriors._ Okay, that sounds a lot like me. As I told Medira, I was left on the doorstep of the Counsel Building and raised by the Guard." She took a breath. _"One has faced the darkness and emerged as his true self… Although once deemed a monster to be feared, he has proven he is to be trusted… _That's obviously Stone."

Stone frowned. "Why are you so certain?" He asked.

"Who on all of Eltar fits that description aside from you, Stone?" Eltara replied before moving on. _"There shall be a brave and noble warrior whose choice is always to protect the others, no matter the risk to himself. His loyalty shall protect the team in the darkest of times. _That's Ley."

"How is that me? It's exceptionally vague," Ley objected.

"I feel it in my core, Ley… When I read this prophecy, your face was the one which I saw. I have to trust that there was a reason for that… Next, we have… _A brilliant girl with a pure heart and the power to find all which is sought shall lead the team to what they need to discover. _That is Medira."

"Based on what?" Stone asked.

"I have a gift…" Medira admitted. "I can find anything which I seek or which those around me are in search of, even if they do not know what they are looking for."

Stone nodded. "Impressive, Medira…" He hesitated before adding, "Ash never mentioned it to me." He looked as devastated by Ash's death as Medira felt.

"It is my secret to tell. He respected that," she said softly. It hurt to speak of him in the past tense.

Stone nodded. "He was a good person," he said. "I grieve his loss."

"He was innocent," Crissy said, surprising them all.

"Crissy… Do you really believe that?" Medira asked.

"Yes. Ash was a gentle person. He would never have hurt his sister… Besides, the entire thing was a bit too convenient, was it not?"

"Sometimes, I underestimate your observation skills, Sister," Ley said fondly.

"I may like to see the best in people… However, I am not a fool," Crissy replied with a smile.

"You certainly are not," Eltara agreed. "Moving on again… _A Tulpa Maker shall provide an army in a crisis and shall inspire hope in all who surround her… _That is you, Crissy."

Crissy blushed. "Do you truly think I am worthy of a prophecy?" She asked.

"I do," Eltara said encouragingly. "It is true you make Tulpas, correct?"

"Yes. I enjoy doing that… They come in handy, and are good companions."

_"The final member shall have the strongest heart of the six. His courage and his love for his team will always lead him to do the honorable thing. He is a powerful, silent warrior._" Eltara grinned at Zerry. "I mean… _Clearly _this is about you, Zerry."

"Okay," Zerry replied with a shrug.

"Okay? Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"What does the prophecy say we shall do?" Stone asked.

"_The power shall be granted when the time is right, and together, the six warriors shall guard all from the poison he spreads," _Eltara read. "That's it. That is the entire prophecy."

"Who is the 'he' it refers to?" Crissy wondered aloud.

"The Great Wizard," Stone and Eltara said in unison. She looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"When do you think the power shall find us?" Medira asked.

"Soon, hopefully," Ley said. "I have a feeling we will need to come together shortly if we hope to prevent Eltar's downfall."

"Indeed… We are among the only ones who know the truth of what he is," Eltara said. "We must be prepared… We are about to face the fight of the millennia."

The team, unfortunately, would not receive their powers then. Although Eltara had correctly identified the warriors, Zell had hidden the source of the power in the time line after his attempt to destroy it had failed. He would not stop there, either. He knew if the team was not whole, they could never come together to try to stop him. Since they were apparently essential to bringing about his ultimate demise, Zell had to be certain they would be broken in a way they could not heal from. He had to fully destroy one of them.

He could not resist going for the Tulpa Maker. Crissy's innocence was appealing enough, but her power was too good to resist. Zell knew draining her would feed his energy nicely. On top of this, Crissy gave her team hope, and he could not allow that to happen.

He found her during one of the rare times she was alone and cornered her. "Hello, Cristalia," he greeted her.

Crissy looked at him in surprise. "You know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course I do, my dear girl! You have quite a unique gift. It is a pleasure to properly meet you." He touched her before she could get away from him. His energy felt strange as it latched on to hers. Rapidly, Crissy felt her own life force fading away.

"You are quite lovely, Cristalia… Perhaps we can enjoy ourselves a bit…" He mumbled. "I am _so_ lonely with my Bella gone."

_No, _she thought weakly. She had to escape. She could not let this monster touch her. She used the little bit of energy she could find and created a tulpa. It attacked Zell on her order, which kept her safe from the assault he'd planned.

This only angered Zell further. "You _dare _to defy me?" He demanded. "I shall make you regret that, Cristalia!"

He grabbed her and drained the life from her body so quickly, it actually hurt. She screamed, but she could not fight him. She had no more strength to make more tulpas. Crissy knew she was going to die.

_Zerry, _she thought. _I shall attach myself to Zerry's energy… The slightest slither of me shall survive… And, one day, I shall find my way back to him… I shall find a new vessel… _

Zell took everything she had. Crissy died an excruciating death, but she held on to the fact that she believed the prophecy would still come true one day. Somehow, she would be reunited with her friends, and when she was, they would finally defeat this monster they had all believed was the greatest force of Good in the Universe.

Crissy's death was ruled natural. Zell explained it was the result of Crissy trying to create a tulpa who was too powerful for her. As a result, she'd destroyed her own energy and perished. There was nothing left but her corpse… Or so he believed. He never suspected Crissy had been able to embed the smallest piece of herself inside of Zerry's energy field. Most of her would never be recovered, but there was still hope that she might return in another form.

Zerry stopped speaking entirely upon Crissy's death. Although he continued to stand by his friends, he no longer used any words. He did still play music. It was the only thing which brought him any peace.

Medira died a few years after Zell was destroyed. She fell ill with a mysterious disease and died in her sleep with Zai and Eltara by her side.

Some time later, when the Rebellion first appeared on Eltar, Stone, Mahk, Ley, Eltara, Zerry, and Zai gathered together and had a discussion. "It is something Avona would have loved," Mahk said. "They are her sort of people… And she was all about fighting the corrupt, arrogant people in charge."

"You are correct," Stone said sadly.

"There is no better way to honor her memory than to join a group such as this," Ley agreed.

"My sister would have supported their cause," Zai said. "I shall join, for her."

"I like their ideals… Even if I think it may be unrealistic to never use violence to fight their enemies," Eltara said. "I wish to join as well."

They were all in agreement. Avona and Medira would have wanted them to join, and corruption on Eltar had caused Avona, Crissy, Talon, and countless others to perish. Zai genuinely believed Medira had been murdered as well by someone who infected her with her mysterious disease on purpose. The corruption needed to end.

The Rebels were happy to accept most of them, but they hesitated when Eltara introduced herself. While Laby's parents, Maizza and L'Derro helped the others settle in, Garron, Destonyel, and Vitella remained behind with Eltara.

"You work for the Eltarian Guard at the Counsel Building," Garron objected. "You are one of them."

"I _am_ one of them. They raised me. However, I understand that not everyone is as innocent as they pretend to be. The corruption is out of control and I wish to put a stop to it," Eltara explained.

"What can you do for us if we accept you?" Destonyel demanded.

Eltara grinned and pulled out a sword and a gun. She alternated between using both, demonstrating her skill with each. Her performance was impressive. "Tara… You are welcome here, however, the Rebellion is a peaceful resistance. Violent demonstrations are unnecessary to qualify to join us," Vitella said gently.

"I will not attack," Eltara promised. "However, if it comes down to it, I can keep a cool head in a crisis and help protect our people."

"I like her, Vitti," Des said.

"As do I," Garron admitted.

"She shall make an excellent member of the Rebellion," Vitella agreed. "Welcome to the family, Tara."

They all became official Rebellion members after that. When the slaughter happened a little over a decade later, Mahk and Ley lost their lives. With the shift in the mentality of the Rebels, including Vitella, Eltara quickly became a valued member of the Rebellion. She was one of their fiercest warriors, assassinating enemies and protecting the innocent wherever she could. She never froze in battle and always got the job done. She was one of Garron's favorites because of this. He might have brought her to Earth to join his Chapter of Rebels, but tragically, she did not survive long enough for that.

The Rebellion launched an attack on a party for several members of Eltar's High Society, targeting the ones they knew to be corrupt. The Guard was called to respond to the attack. Eltara assassinated several members of the Guard who she knew weren't trustworthy people. They were capable of unspeakable evils. She left the innocents alone, wounding them at worst if she had no choice.

"Eltara of Eltar! How _dare _you participate in this attack?" Lady Eleanor demanded.

Eltara had not been exposed to Lady Eleanor much. The Guards who raised her were of a lower rank. Still, she certainly knew who she was. She respected her, and did not want to have to hurt her, especially since it might be impossible. If there was one person potentially more dangerous than Eltara, it was Lady Eleanor.

"My apologies, Lady Eleanor, but they deserved it," Eltara replied, trying to find a way out of the situation that did not involve her having to attack Lady Eleanor.

"Explain your statement," Lady Eleanor said.

"They were evil men, Lady Eleanor. The most corrupt of the corrupt."

"Where is your evidence?"

"I _am _the evidence. Some of them assaulted me when I was a child. Others watched and allowed it to happen. If they did that to _me,_ they likely did it to others as well."

Lady Eleanor seemed to search her eyes for a lie. Suddenly, she stared at her. "Your eyes… They are familiar, and more importantly, they are honest. Come with me, Eltara, and I shall see that your life is spared. If your words prove true, I shall try to have you acquitted of these crimes."

"The government shall not acquit me no matter my reason. Murder is unforgivable, and killing members of the Guard is High Treason."

"Please, Eltara. I want to help you."

Eltara believed her. She lowered her sword and put away her gun. Unfortunately, she could not accept her offer as someone came up behind her and stabbed her through the chest.

"Fool! Why did you do such a thing?" Lady Eleanor demanded, trying to see how bad Eltara's injury was. "I need a healer!" She shouted.

"I was protecting you, Lady Eleanor," the Guard said in confusion. "She killed many today. I could not allow you to be next."

"She was not a threat to me! She had lowered her weapon! I believe the situation is more complicated than we understand. _Where _is the healer?"

The healer came too late. Eltara bled out in Lady Eleanor's arms. She cursed before closing Eltara's eyes. "Rest, Child…" She said softly. She could not comprehend the inexplicable sense of loss she felt at Eltara's death, but Sir Matthew was quick to comfort her. One touch from her husband soothed her nerves and she stood up, ordering a trusted member of the Guard to ensure Eltara's body was treated with respect and given a proper burial.

Of the Guardians, only Stone remained alive. He grieved the others deeply and remained partially in seclusion. He became a respected elder on Eltar and no one ever suspected he was part of the Rebellion.

_One day, we shall reunite, _he told himself. He knew in his heart that Zell would return eventually, which meant they would be needed. _And perhaps Avona and Talon shall come back to me as well… Next time, we shall be strong enough… Next time, we shall destroy him once and for all. _


	12. Twelve: Betrayal (Jada, Alchemist, more)

**TWELVE: BETRAYAL**_(This is about an Eltarian named Jada. She had a surprising tie to the Alchemist. It also features Garron, Zydia, Captain Smith, Lido, Raffitty, Felina, the Alchemist, the Warlock, the Greek Chapter, Jaiz, Charleigh, and others.) _

It was a well-kept and nearly forgotten secret that Moriazan, Eltar's Prime Minister, had once had a daughter named Eva Leigh. After she vanished, Moriazan grieved the girl deeply. He refused to have another child, which meant his family line would end. Eventually, sometime after he retired, he had a single moment of vulnerability and fathered another daughter.

His heart healed a bit at the sight of his baby girl. He named her Ember Jada Leigh Zyklos. He called her Ember, but most people called her Jada. Those closest to her would sometimes call her Emerjay after the Eltarian birds who mysteriously seemed to guard her.

No one knew that a powerful spell had been cast to make the birds protect the girl. The Alchemist learned of her existence while on Earth and made her way to Eltar to investigate. Seeing the innocent child in the arms of her father, she became jealous. Her father had loved her, to be certain, but he was not able to be around much because of his work as the Prime Minister. The evil in the Alchemist's heart had made her tempted to harm the infant... But then, she had heard her father speaking to the baby.

"I have named you Ember, for you reignited my heart after it broke at the loss of your elder sister... Jada, for your eyes are jade green... And Leigh, as it is a family name. Your sister had it as well. Perhaps my Eva shall protect you now from wherever her soul may be..." He said this sadly, with tears in his eyes. "I never stopped missing my Eva... And I vowed never to have another child, yet here you are... My sweet Ember..."

Knowing her father still loved her and wondered what had become of her, the Alchemist decided the child should be protected instead of slaughtered. She cast a powerful spell which drew the emerjays to her.

As Jada grew older, she proved to be a bright, caring, passionate young woman. Despite her love for her father, the retired Prime Minister, Jada saw much corruption in Eltar's government. She spoke out against injustices, always respectfully, and implored other Eltarians to stand with her. Ultimately, her father stood with his daughter, pointing out her objections were valid. The current Prime Minister, Rey, listened to the girl and gave her the same respect she gave him.

The more corrupt Eltarians in power were unhappy with this, to say the least. They decided Ember Jada Leigh had to die. By this point, the girl who had grown up wanting to be a pilot had joined the Eltarian Air Force, a special branch of the Guard who protected the skies of Eltar as well as other planets. She was on her way to a promising future.

The execution order was given while Jada was on assignment on Earth. After Jada had completed a full inspection of her aircraft, one of her fellow pilots went behind her and sabotaged the plane. The emerjays witnessed this. Half of them rushed off to alert the only person who might be able to help... The Aviary.

Lido saw the frenzied birds and frowned. He listened to their panicked message. "Raff... There is a situation," he said to his Chapter leader.

"What is it, Lido?" Raffitty asked, looking up from his coffee. Garron and Captain Smith were visiting, and they both watched Lido with interest.

"The outspoken activist, Ember Jada Leigh, has been marked for death by the Eltarian Government. The plane she is set to pilot has been tampered with," Lido said.

"Oh dear..." Garron said. "I have been watching this girl for quite some time... I admire her spirit. We must do something to save her, and bring her under our protection."

Captain Smith stood at attention. "I can pilot a plane. If we give the girl enough warning to exit her aircraft before it is destroyed, I can rescue her," he said.

"How can I help?" Raffitty asked.

"She will likely need some medical attention. Alert Felina, and help me prepare to receive her. Lido, send the emerjays back to her. She cannot understand them in the way an Aviary can, but they have a bond with the girl," Garron said. "I believe she will understand she is in danger and escape. Send Zuzu with them so they can alert her when it is safe and Captain Smith is ready for her. B'Bodian, how quickly can you acquire an appropriate aircraft?"

"I have one in my personal collection. I shall portal back to New York and have Kizzie waiting for me at the yard," Captain Smith replied. "Rupi keeps all of my planes in perfect condition while I am away, so I know it will be running and ready to go. Once there, Kizzie can send me through a portal to the girl."

"Excellent. Send communication to us when you are ready and we will have Lido tell Zuzu to alert the emerjays."

Captain Smith accomplished his task quickly. When he set out to rescue the girl, he got word to Raff.

Jada was flying high over California when her engine started acting up. She radioed her superiors to let them know something was wrong. They told her to stay calm and assess the situation before taking action. Jada kept a cool head even as smoke began coming from the engine.

"Mayday... Do you read me? This is Fighter Pilot Ember Jada Leigh requesting _immediate _assistance. The bird is going down. I repeat, the bird is going down," she said. "_Meitra virazza," _she added. That was the Eltarian distress code. She tried to steer herself toward a safe location, but she knew there wasn't one she could reach in time. Her best chance was to land in the ocean and try to escape from there. Eltarians could hold their breath a bit longer than humans and she had strong lungs. She could probably make it, if the landing didn't kill her.

Remaining calm, Jada watched as the emerjays surrounded her. They moved in a way that seemed to tell her to evacuate the aircraft. She knew she wouldn't make it to the ocean. She strapped on her parachute and evacuated the plane.

The plane exploded while she was still in the air. The blast knocked her out, sending her toward the ground unconscious.

Captain Smith saw the explosion. He raced to help the girl. She was in bad shape, but sheer determination seemed to keep her alive. Once he had her safely on his plane, he set a course for Raffitty's property and began performing CPR.

With Captain Smith's training as a medic and Felina's healing magic, Jada survived the crash. The Eltarians believed she'd perished in the crash, and nothing was left of the plane but some burned scraps of metal. As Jada regained consciousness, Garron and Captain Smith stayed close to her. Lido comforted the emerjays who came to check on their friend, caring for them as she recovered.

"You... You were the one who rescued me," Jada said to Captain Smith.

"I was," he confirmed. "My name is Captain Bob Smith, of the United States Air Force."

"You are Eltarian..."

"Yes. The government of Eltar demanded your assassination, Ember Jada Leigh."

"Jada," she said. "Why would they do that?"

"My dear, you are _quite _outspoken against the corruption within the government," the clear leader said gently. "I am Garron, of the Rebellion of Eltar."

Jada stared at him. "You're Rebellion members? Yet you saved me?" She asked.

"We protect our own," the final man said. "My name is Raffitty. You may call me Raff. And Felina is the one healing you... Jada, I believe you share many of our views."

"I was told you were anarchists."

"That is quite a popular lie spread by the government of Eltar," Garron replied. "We are _not _anarchists. We simply seek to put a stop to _corrupt _governments, not _all _governments."

"Every government has some level of corruption," Jada pointed out.

"Indeed... Which we hope to change, one step at a time."

"You slaughter innocents..."

"We slaughter the guilty. We do what we must... We once resisted peacefully. It ended with the government firing upon innocent men, women, and children who did nothing more than stand and express an objection to their recent actions. Our people were unarmed. They slaughtered all but one... He survived only because he was immortal, but we found him riddled with bullets. He should have died a hundred times over."

Felina looked haunted. "Poor Laby..." She mumbled softly.

"They killed _children?" _Jada asked as she processed Garron's words.

"Yes, Jada," Garron replied. "The youngest was merely three. Her only crime was being the daughter of one of our founding members, Destonyel. Her aunt, Vitella, was the only member of the family to survive, purely because she was too ill from pregnancy to attend. The stress caused her to lose the baby."

Jada was appropriately horrified. "My father would never have allowed this..."

"The Mayor gave the order," Felina explained.

Raffitty visibly tensed at the mention of the Mayor. Captain Smith put his hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him slightly.

"I am certain your father had no knowledge of it. He is a good man," Raffitty said. "Unlike Freyst." He put a lot of venom into the Mayor's name. Jada realized that, whatever his issue with the elderly Mayor of Eltar was, it was deeply personal.

"My father will be deeply disappointed if I join the Rebellion of Eltar," Jada said softly.

"He will believe you are dead, Jada," Garron said. "It is for the best. You will only be safe if they believe their assassination attempt was successful."

Jada did not know she had a sister, or that her father was already deeply grieving his first daughter. Still, she knew faking her death would hurt him. "He is trustworthy. Please let me tell him I am alive."

"At present, it is not safe. If they figure out he knows, they will harm him to try to lure you out of hiding. Allowing him to believe you perished shall protect him," Garron insisted.

It broke Jada's heart, but she knew she had to do as he said. Her father's safety meant too much to her.

For five years, Jada hid among the Rebellion, building a new public identity. She was thoroughly trained in several areas. She moved from Chapter to Chapter, learning more from each group.

Much to Garron's surprise, the Alchemist contacted him one day. "The Chapter of Angel Grove wishes to train your young pilot," she said.

"Well, what a _delightful _surprise to hear from you, Alchemist!" Garron replied cheerfully. "Of course you may train her... She has a gift for sorcery I believe you can both nurture... However, I must ask... What drew your interest? You _never _train new recruits."

"I work with those I believe shall be of value to me. I am curious to analyze her. I shall train the girl. That is all the information you require."

Garron chuckled. "Pardon my curiosity, Alchemist. I am delighted you wish to help our dear Jada. I shall send her to you soon."

The Alchemist never told Jada about their connection. Instead, she did her best to protect the younger sister she had never known, training her harshly to make her the fiercest warrior she could be. She might be incapable of love, but that didn't mean she would leave her sister defenseless against the people who had tried to kill her.

"She is ready, Eva," the Warlock said softly as they watched Jada train. "We have taught her all we can."

"We have to send her on her way," the Alchemist agreed. A small part of her didn't want to, but she knew it was for the best.

"She shall be safe. We made her stronger, and the emerjays shall continue to protect her."

"If they had not warned Lido... If Captain Smith had not gone after her... We would have lost her, Maizon..." The Alchemist shook off her rare moment of vulnerability, embracing the evil in her heart. "I fear she is not safe..."

"She is well-hidden. They shall not find her here."

"What if they are not the only threat?"

"Who else do you think seeks to harm her?"

"I wish I knew... Perhaps it is paranoia."

"Eva... It is _never _paranoia."

"You are correct..." She sighed. "Unfortunately, we must let her go..."

The day the Alchemist and the Warlock sent Jada back to Garron in Las Vegas, the Alchemist looked deep into her eyes. "I am proud of the warrior you have become, Ember Jada Leigh. Take this. It shall protect you." She presented her with a solid gold suit of armor. She also gave her a golden sword to go along with it, and a golden oval-shaped locket with an emerjay carved into it.

"A locket?" Jada asked in surprise.

"The Warlock and I each infused it with powerful protection charms. When you need to call on your magic, clutch it in your hands and it will help you focus the energy as needed."

"Thank you, Alchemist... This is very kind of you."

"It has nothing to do with kindness. It is _practical. _We invested much energy in your training. It would be a waste if you got yourself killed."

Jada hugged her, making the Alchemist stiffen. She did not return the gesture. Jada then hugged the Warlock, who gave her a quick, awkward pat on her back in return. "Thank you both for everything," she said. She offered them a smile before giving them the Rebellion salute and heading on her way.

For the next decade, Jada lived under her public identity, Jada Leigh Johnson. She joined the United States Air Force with help from Captain Smith, and she quickly rose through the ranks. It was during this time that she met and fell in love with Jaiz Phranx, an Eltarian Rebel who lived under the identity of General James Franks, a highly respected member of the Air Force. James and Jada got married soon after. Two years later, while both were stationed at a base and not in a combat unit, Jada got pregnant.

Charlotte Leigh Franks was healthy, beautiful, and everything her parents had dreamed of. The Air Force celebrated her birth. So did the Rebellion. James retired from active duty to stay home so Jada could continue her work as a fighter pilot. He took a civilian position on the base that put him in charge of its everyday operations.

One day, when little Charleigh was five, Jada left on a routine assignment from the Rebellion. Her unit had been granted a two-week leave, making her available for the task. She kissed Charleigh and James goodbye and left, ready for her mission.

Unknown to Jada and James, six months earlier, a plan had been set in motion. Just as she had been on Eltar, Jada was outspoken and opinionated on Earth. She stood up for her beliefs, and one thing Jada felt strongly about was not harming innocent people. She preached peaceful resistance whenever it was possible.

"I thought we eliminated this problem when Vitella went undercover," Zydia mumbled.

"She is _young, _Zydia... An idealist," Garron replied. "She will outgrow this eventually and see that, sometimes, innocents are necessary casualties of war."

"Jada is a natural leader, Garron. People _listen _to her. Even Captain Smith... And you _know _people will follow _his _order."

"Zydia, dear, I assure you-"

Zydia pressed her sword to his throat before he even realized she was moving. "What have I _told you _about calling me _dear?" _She demanded.

Garron chuckled lightly. "Apologies, Zydia. May we continue?"

She lowered her weapon, still glaring at him. "I'm _serious, _Garron. The girl is going to become an issue for us. She is becoming outspoken against the planned attack on the Counsel. Her objections are resonating with many of the Rebels."

Garron frowned. "That attack is _vital." _

"_I_ know that. _You _know that. _She _disagrees. And Jaiz is one of our most skilled and brilliant tacticians, but he is standing with her. He is respected by many... They will listen to the two of them."

He saw it then... A flash of a vision, gone before it could fully form. With only Las Vegas and Amber Beach participating, the attack on Eltar's Counsel Building would fail. Even his beloved Morda would perish.

"Impossible... Morda is immortal, and with her gift... She is unstoppable," Garron insisted aloud.

"What did you see, Garron?" Zydia asked.

"Our demise... At the hands of the Prime Minister."

"Rey? How could _he _defeat Morda?" Zydia asked in surprise.

"He must have had help... It was too quick. There were not enough details..." Garron shook his head. "Your former lover is going to be a problem for us, Zydia."

"Well, then... We'll just have to kill him," Zydia replied casually.

"Yes, indeed... But _how?" _Garron suddenly saw another flash. "There will come a boy... He shall be rescued from the sea... Human, but molded by Eltarians... Human, yes... How _brilliant! _They will guard against Eltarians, but a human boy is the _last _one they'd expect to be a threat to their precious Prime Minister!"

"A boy? Where is he?" Zydia asked.

"He has not found his way to us... It may take time... But I _must _bring Raffitty on board with our mission... That is key..."

"Raff won't like it... But Felina will surely join us, and we could certainly use the Executioner's skills during such an attack."

He saw a final flash then. Jada would stop Raffitty from agreeing to join them. She was close to Captain Smith, and by extension, she remained close to Raffitty. "Zydia... You must have your brother convince Captain Smith to join us. He won't necessarily defy a direct order from me, but it is better if he supports our cause on his own. Tell Rupi we intend only to slaughter those who have proven corrupt... And I shall promise Raffitty Freyst in exchange for his participation."

"Rupi will help if I tell him to, and we _all _know how much Raff hates the Mayor. Captain Smith would come if only to protect Rupi and Raff... This is a fairly solid plan... But what if Jada changes their minds?"

"Raffitty's hatred for Freyst goes even deeper than you know, Zydia... He will cooperate... However, I do see Jada stopping him... So the answer, I am sorry to say, is quite simple... Our dear Jada Leigh must be eliminated. It is the _only _way."

"Garron... You're talking about executing one of our own?" Zydia asked in surprise.

"She leaves us little choice... I am quite fond of Jada... I hate that it has come to this, but this attack is simply too important to risk."

"Vitti would hate it... Will you _truly _stand against the foundations the Rebellion was built upon?"

"Vitella is my dear friend. She is fierce and I respect her deeply... However, although she has learned peaceful resistance does not work, she still believes violence should be avoided when possible... Jada is much like her... And that stands in the way of those of us who know that violence is the _only _way to prove our point. Only through a storm of bullets shall we be heard."

"I agree. You know how I feel about this... However, what shall we do about those who oppose us?"

"Most of the Rebellion may choose to sit the attack out. We need Captain Smith's people, Stone Hollow, and our two Chapters to succeed. I shall extend an invitation to the Alchemist and the Warlock as well... We could use them on our side."

"They won't come. They _never _do."

"Perhaps they shall surprise us... It cannot hurt to ask. They are welcome to decline."

"And as for everyone else?"

"Those who actively stand against us must be eliminated... Starting with Jada Leigh."

"I admire your ruthlessness, Garron," Zydia said with a smile. "How shall we accomplish this?"

"That is quite simple, Zydia... I shall call in my most trusted allies... The Greeks."

Jada had only briefly met Niko and his Chapter from Greece. She never saw them coming. Still, she was no easy woman to kill. Jada fought fiercely, managing to wound or neutralize Niko, his Lieutenant Phestian, their Sorceress Dezzanna, their Sorcerer Vretton, and three of their four tactical experts, Tutto, Kiddius, and Olito. Nothing was fatal, but they would be no threat for a while as they recovered and struggled to free themselves from various restraints. She hesitated, however, to attack Calla, their young healer.

"Tell me what this betrayal is about and I shall spare you," Jada said to the seventeen-year-old girl.

"It is _not _a betrayal, Jada Leigh," Calla replied coldly. "We have orders."

"Orders? Orders from _whom?" _

"A Founding Member... And, as you know, those _must _be followed."

"Rebels may choose for themselves... If they strongly believe an order shall lead to-"

"Do not bother quoting the rules to the child," Leetik, the last tactical expert, said. "She has been a Rebel since before she was born."

That was true. Calla's parents had been executed for High Treason on Eltar after they'd helped the Rebellon assassinate a highly-ranked and extremely corrupt member of the Eltarian Guard. Her father's sentence had been carried out immediately. Her mother had been allowed to live slightly longer because she was pregnant. Calla had been ripped from her arms and taken by doctors to be examined. The next day, her mother was executed and Calla was left in an orphanage. Niko had gone to Eltar just to rescue the infant, whose parents had been his friends.

"She is just a girl... I do not wish to harm her in any way. She is innocent," Jada said. "Tell me... Did you really receive an order to do this?"

"Indeed," Leetik replied. "From Garron himself. He sends his _ deepest_ regrets, Jada." Leetik laughed.

"Garron... Why would he order this? He... He's the one who sent Captain Smith to save my life!"

"You have proven to be more trouble than you are worth." He suddenly stomped his foot and an explosion went off. Jada barely saw him shield Calla from the blast before she was knocked unconscious.

When Jada awoke, she found the entire Greek Chapter surrounding her. Leetik had freed them all and Calla had healed them. This was obvious as Jada noticed how pale the girl was. She looked like she was going to collapse any second.

The emerjays were practically screaming from outside the building. Dezzanna and Vretton must have cast a spell to keep them out. _Lido is on a vision quest recharging, _Jada remembered. She'd heard that from Raff the day before when she called to check in with him. The birds could panic all they wanted, but Lido would never hear them in time.

She did not have her golden suit of armor or her sword... But she was wearing the locket the Alchemist and the Warlock had given to her. She clutched it in her hands and tried to think of a way to escape.

The protection charm was probably the only reason she'd survived the explosion. The locket did not have so much as a scratch on it. Still, she had been seriously injured. She had very little strength left, even while clinging to the locket. _Alchemist... Warlock... If you can hear me, I have been betrayed, _she thought desperately. She didn't know who to trust anymore. Garron had taken care of her. He'd made the call to save her life. The Greek Chapter could be lying, but she felt in her heart they were telling the truth. This entire mission had been one big set-up at Garron's hands. At the moment, the only one she was certain she could still trust was Captain Smith, but she had no direct link to him... And, for some reason, her heart told her to trust the Alchemist and the Warlock.

_Where _are _you? _The Alchemist asked in her mind.

_Greece... On a mission... It was a trap, Alchemist... The Greeks are going to-_

Jada's thoughts were silenced with one fatal blow to her chest from Niko's sword.

"Jada... Ember Jada Leigh, _answer me!" _The Alchemist demanded. When she got no response, she could not deny what she felt.

"Eva... She has perished," the Warlock said gently.

"It was the Greeks... I shall _destroy _them and use their remains for ingredients!"

"Eva, we cannot slaughter an entire Chapter."

"Why _not? _We have enough power!"

"Yes... But that is not the point... And it shall not bring her back."

"We are _evil, _Maizon... We cannot feel grief as others do, only rage... What do you expect me to do with that?"

"Embrace it... The rage shall make you stronger... But do not kill them yet. Their time shall come. For now, we must act ignorant, or we risk revealing your former identity."

The Alchemist sighed. "She reached out to _us, _Maizon... Of all the Rebels, we were the ones she called for help... And we have failed her."

"We shall avenge her, Eva."

"My father already mourned her... But I believe he shall feel this _true_ loss in his soul. He may not survive it."

"I shall do all I can to guard his health as his heart breaks."

"Thank you, Maizon. We are evil, but my father has suffered enough... She gave him such joy... I do not wish him harm. He is a good man."

"I know he is, Eva." Maizon pulled her closer to him. "Allow me to prepare tea for your nerves."

The Alchemist would have slaughtered anyone else who dared to say that to her, but she knew the Warlock only wished to help her. She nodded, thanking him softly before closing her eyes and thinking, _Be at peace, Little Sister... _

Niko contacted Garron as his Chapter erased any evidence of their involvement in the assassination. "It is done," he said.

"Excellent, my boy! Were there any complications?" Garron asked.

"None. The emerjays were everywhere, but the Aviary did not come."

"Which was why we had to time this so specifically... Lido cannot be reached while recharging. This was our only opportunity to strike. Now... I shall send you the information you requested in exchange for your assistance..."

"You found the tomb's location?"

"I did. The coordinates are being sent as we speak. You have earned the power boost."

"With this power, my Chapter shall become unstoppable. Thank you, Garron."

"Thank _you, _my boy! I could not have eliminated this dangerous threat without your cooperation."

"Of course. _Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _

_"Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _Garron replied. "Good luck claiming your new power, Niko... Use it wisely." He ended the communication. Then, Garron made another call.

"Good day, Garron," Captain Smith greeted him.

"Captain Smith... I fear I must deliver upsetting news," Garron began.

The Captain tensed. "What has happened?" He asked.

"Our beloved Jada has perished... She encountered an unanticipated threat on her mission and did not survive. Niko and his Chapter arrived to eliminate the threat, but it was too late to save poor Jada."

Captain Smith's grief was clear on his face, but he held himself together. "I am so saddened to hear that," he said. "Has anyone informed her husband?"

"Not yet. You were the first one I contacted."

"Very well... I shall go to him. He should hear this in person, from a friend." He paused. "Did Niko's people recover her body?"

"Yes. Jaiz can arrange for a proper funeral. She was living as a member of the Air Force. They would become suspicious if she was not buried in a traditional manner."

"I shall take care of that. I have contacts who can help... James should only worry for their daughter now." Captain Smith used Jaiz's public identity when speaking of him, as most of the Rebels did. He preferred to go by James while on Earth, even among the Rebels.

"Yes, that may be for the best. You are a good man, B'Bodian. Please send Jaiz my deepest condolences."

"Of course." Captain Smith ended the communication before taking a deep breath. He got dressed in a formal uniform. When he exited his room, Kizzie tensed at the sight of him. "Sir... Have you lost a member of your unit?"

"Not my unit, Kizzie," he said sadly. "It is Jada... The Greeks tried to rescue her, but they arrived too late."

"Oh, Sir... I am so terribly sorry to hear that!"

"As am I... Garron notified me first, so I..." He sighed.

"You volunteered to tell James," Kizzie guessed.

"Yes. I have made this sort of visit before... And James should not hear this from strangers or from Garron."

"Of course, Sir... Can I be of any assistance?"

"Hold things down here. I shall call for you when I know the details of the services."

"Yes, Sir... Good luck." She hugged him. When she pulled away, Captain Smith wiped away the single tear which had slipped down her cheek. Then he left to do the one thing he hated doing more than anything.

He arrived shortly later. Captain Smith removed his hat as he rang the doorbell. It was Charleigh who opened the door. "Uncle Cap!" She greeted him cheerfully. She saluted him, then hugged him tightly.

His heart broke as he hugged Jada's little girl. "Hello, Charleigh... Is your father home?" He asked.

"Yep. Daddy, Captain Smith's here!" She called.

James came to the door. Upon seeing that Captain Smith was in uniform, he hesitated. "Charleigh, go and watch television for a minute," he said.

"Okay... Is Uncle Cap staying for dinner?"

"Perhaps," Captain Smith said kindly.

The little girl ran off obediently. "Captain Smith..." James said nervously.

"James... My dear friend... I am so sorry..."

James stumbled in place for a moment. Captain Smith steadied him gently. "No..." James said softly.

"Niko and his Chapter were unable to save her life..." Captain Smith said.

James was a Military man, through and through. He did not cry, but his grief was clear. "I had a horrible feeling this morning," he said softly.

"I plan to pull some strings to ensure the records state she died on a secret Air Force mission. She will be revered as the hero she truly was..."

"Thank you, Captain Smith," James said numbly. He paused. "If I share something, will it remain in confidence?"

"Of _course, _James. You know I value your friendship."

"She was betrayed, Captain Smith... I feel it in my very core... The Rebellion did this to silence her."

"James... Such an accusation is very serious."

"The Rebels who shoot first and ask questions later were not fond of my wife, Captain Smith... And _you_ are not foolish enough to believe that could not lead to such an end..."

Captain Smith sighed. "It is true the loyalty of the Greeks has come into question over time, but they always prove to be trustworthy... However, if I find proof they had something to do with Jada's demise, I vow, I shall deliver swift justice in her name."

"Thank you, Captain Smith. That means much to me..." James shook his head. "I cannot raise my daughter in an organization I believe took her mother's life... But no one leaves the Rebellion."

Hearing Charleigh giggling as she watched a cartoon, Captain Smith made a decision. "Retire, James. I shall help... They will forget Jada left behind a family. They will not seek you out."

"Captain Smith... You would truly do this for us?"

"Jada was quite dear to my heart, James... She is gone, but you still have your daughter." He thought of his own loss and knew he was making the right choice. "Treasure her, James... Protect that girl with all you possess."

"Always," James vowed.

Captain Smith cast the spell himself once Jada's body was brought home. It was a far more powerful spell than people knew he was capable of, and it worked perfectly. Only Captain Smith attended the funeral because no one else recalled her family. The Rebels believed Jada was burned as most Rebels were upon their demise, so they did not expect a service or a burial.

"Charleigh..." He said gently after the funeral.

"Uncle Cap..." She said sadly. "I miss her."

"I know you do... I do as well... But I wanted to give you something... I believe she would want you to have this." He handed her Jada's Air Force jacket. She clung to it, smiling as she smelled her mother's scent on the jacket. "And... This, as well." He put the golden locket around the little girl's neck.

Charleigh hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Cap... I'll never taken it off!" She promised. Her smile warmed his heart.

"Call me if you need anything, James. I will always be here," Captain Smith said.

James nodded before shaking his hand. Then, he hugged him. That was the last time they would see each other for a long time, but they spoke on the phone at least twice a year. James continued to live his life as a respected retired member of the Air Force, running the same base for twelve more years.

It came as a surprise when he was offered a new position as the Headmaster of a new Air Force academy in California, but the position was too good to pass up. James took his now seventeen-year-old daughter and moved to the town of Angel Grove with very little notice. They were both eager and ready for a brand new start.

Charleigh knew nothing of Eltar or the Rebellion. She'd been raised as an Air Force kid. Her favorite movie was _Captain Marvel _because it reminded her of her mother, and she wanted to grow up to be an Air Force fighter pilot just like both of her parents had been. She had no idea that she'd been born with magic, or that she possessed an exceptionally rare gift that no one knew ran in her mother's family line... _Alchemy. _In moving to Angel Grove, however, the truth was about to come out as her powers fully awakened.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__You'll be seeing more of Charleigh in _Chosen Legacy.


	13. Thirteen: Soldier (Garron's Origins)

**THIRTEEN: **_**SOLDIER **__(Garron's origins. Featuring Marjeet, Zell, Shanika, Vitella, Raffitty, Captain Smith under his original name of Captain Smizek, Felina, Laby, and a few others.) _

When Garron was born, he almost did not survive. There had been a massive storm on Eltar that day and it had wiped out most of his village. The governing body of Eltar had sent several skilled magicians and healers to assist, but it was too late to save most of the village's residents.

Garron's father had been killed trying to protect his pregnant wife and their daughter Marjeet, who was only fourteen years of age. He had shielded them with his own body as their village was destroyed. Unfortunately, Garron's mother was severely wounded. She went into premature labor and perished in childbirth. She was dead before Garron could be born. The healers and medics rushed to deliver the infant. He was declared stillborn, but then, a miracle happened.

No one expected the Great Wizard Zell to get involved in such an affair, but seeing Marjeet in tears as she held her dead baby brother, he did. "Step aside," he ordered everyone. "Give the boy to me." He turned to his brother. "Elgan, this shall take _both _of us."

"Of course, Brother," Elgan said quickly. "Tell me what you require."

Together, the brothers set to work. They healed Garron's injuries and worked together to create a magical incubator of sorts, allowing his underdeveloped organs the chance to become strong enough that it was possible for him to survive. It seemed impossible to everyone present that it could be done, but suddenly, the boy drew his first breath. He did not cry, but he looked at Zell and Elgan curiously, almost as if he was trying to figure them out.

"The boy lives!" Zell proclaimed grandly.

Marjeet bowed to the brothers humbly. "Thank you, Great Zell... Thank you, Elgan of Eltar... This is a gift I can never repay," she said softly.

"There is no need, my dear," Zell insisted. "Raise him well. This boy shall one day grow to become a great man. Nurture him the best you can."

"I shall," Marjeet vowed.

"How old are you?" Elgan asked kindly.

"I have lived fourteen years," she replied stoically.

"Do you have any other family?"

"They perished in the storm."

Elgan looked to his brother. "We must find these children a proper family to care for them," he said.

"I believe this girl is ready to care for her brother," Zell said.

"Zell, she is still a child."

"An experience such as this one ages children beyond their years, dear brother. She is more mature than you know." He looked at Marjeet. "I have complete faith in you, my dear... However, if you have need of anything, seek me out."

"Thank you, Great Zell," she said politely. With that, Zell led Elgan away.

It was no easy task for a young girl to raise an infant on her own. Marjeet quickly toughened up. She began training to fight, hoping to secure a job in the Eltarian Guard when she was a bit older. She learned how to hunt, selling the meat or clothing she made in the market. She was able to provide the essentials for her brother by doing this, and even as she struggled, she never showed it.

Garron was a happy, kindhearted little boy. He politely played with other children and always tried to make those around him happy. He was a bit shy. His health was poor and he was physically weak. As a result, he preferred listening to stories to running around as most children tended to do. While his sister trained in battle with Serafine, Garron sat beside Ash listening to wonderful tales that ignited his imagination. By the time Garron was six, Marjeet had joined the Guard. This only encouraged her to train harder, the perfect soldier, and Serafine remained one of her favorite sparring partners. That was, until she died when Garron was eight.

Marjeet was devastated, but she never showed it. Garron only saw her cry once, when she thought he was sleeping. She tried to keep the horrible truth from him, but it was impossible not to hear the horrified whispers in town. Ash, who Garron had idolized, had murdered Serafine. It didn't make any sense to Garron, but considering it had come straight from the Great Wizard, he knew it _must _be true.

Marjeet threw herself deeper into battle after that. Although she always took care of Garron and allowed him to see her humanity, she became one of the toughest soldiers Eltar had ever seen. She fiercely defended Eltar and its people without hesitation. Garron adored her and was incredibly proud of her. He hoped to one day make her proud as well.

He threw himself into the Arts. Garron was both an artist and a poet. His gentle nature suited both talents well. He was also remarkably clever, and could solve puzzles and other problems easily. Marjeet encouraged him to pursue these interests, knowing that while he was not one for battle, he was gifted in these equally important areas.

The day Daphne was murdered, Garron had his very first vision. He did not understand it at first. He saw Daphne looking nervous. He'd grown up around the girl, who was only two years his senior, and she had always been kind to him. She helped him learn to use basic magic and when she realized he had an affinity for more, she helped him learn some of that, too. He quickly realized Daphne's terror was growing. Then, he saw a man in a cloak attacking and ultimately killing her.

Terrified, Garron snapped back to reality in tears. "Marjeet!" He screamed. "Marjeet, I must speak with Great Zell at _once! _Daphne is in danger!"

His sister did not answer him and he realized she had already left for work. Garron headed to the Counsel Building, which housed one of Zell's energy tubes. He looked at the guard at the gate. "I must speak with the Great Wizard," he said. "It is urgent."

The guard must have seen something in Garron's eyes. "You're the boy he revived, are you not?" He asked.

"I am."

"Very well. I shall escort you to where you may summon him. He may not come. He has been on an important mission."

"I understand. Thank you." Garron soon found himself in front of the energy tube. The guard left him alone. "Great Zell, please, I must speak with you... It is I, Garron of Eltar, the boy whose life you restored years ago."

He waited. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, Zell appeared inside of the tube. "What can I do for you, my dear boy?" He asked kindly.

"I saw something inside of my head... A... A vision of some sort. And something horrific happened."

"Ah... So your visions have finally been awakened."

"You _knew _I would have visions?" Garron asked in wonder.

"From the moment you took your first breath. Now, tell me, my boy... What is it you saw?"

"It was Daphne, Great Zell..."

Zell tensed. "What did you see about my wife, Boy?"

"She was killed, Sir... _Murdered, _in a way so savage Eltar has not seen anything like it since..." He paused, his mind suddenly making a connection that was _impossible. _

"Say it. Since _when, _Garron?"

"Since Serafine..." Garron whispered. Suddenly, he knew he'd made a _terrible _mistake.

Zell actually looked impressed. "I knew you were bright, my boy, but it seems you are more clever than I realized."

"It wasn't Ash..." Garron said in horror.

"No, it was not..."

"But... Daphne is your _wife. _You _love _her. You cannot be planning to murder her!"

"Daphne is indeed extremely dear to me... Which is _why _I must destroy her..."

"I... I won't _let_ you," Garron said in a trembling voice. He knew he was no match for Zell... He was a weak, sickly boy who had no real skill in battle. Still, Daphne was innocent, and he could not allow one so gentle to be slaughtered so brutally.

Zell looked genuinely surprised. "You are _brave, _my boy," he said. "Knowing you have no chance of stopping me, you still stand against me."

"She is innocent... It is the right thing to do."

Zell nodded. "You shall become strong one day, my boy. I have seen this. You shall be one of the finest warriors Eltar has ever seen... You have two paths you can walk. One leads to great power and fierce leadership... The other is a path of peace... You shall still lead, but without bloodshed. That path shall not accomplish much, my boy. Peaceful resistance does not work. People with power shall only change when it is taken from them by force."

"You speak of my future... Do you not intend to slaughter me?" Garron asked in confusion.

"My boy, I did not save your life so you could die so soon after. No, Garron... You are meant for important things, and it is _vital _you do them. I have seen the organization you shall help create... I ask that, when the time comes, you recruit my dear Felina. Look after her for me if I cannot... Keep that in the back of your mind. Now, as for the rest... Who is it you would do anything for, Garron?"

"M... My sister," Garron answered involuntarily. "She is all I have in this world."

"Indeed... And it shall be for Marjeet that you fight. She shall be the catalyst to make you strong. Yes, it makes sense now... As for the rest..." Zell looked deep into Garron's eyes. "You shall forget we ever had this conversation. You shall forget the connection between Daphne's coming death and my Bella's demise... You shall forget your vision, and you shall not have another until after Daphne is already gone, when I choose to unlock the power. Your power of sight comes from me. When my brother and I revived you, some of our power touched you, but you shall not remember that... Know only, in the back of your mind, that when I call, you _must _come to me... We are connected, Garron. That is a bond which cannot be broken... Which is why you shall walk the path of bloodshed. When your fight begins, you will understand that you must become a soldier like your sister... You must become strong, no matter what. Do you understand?"

In a trance, Garron nodded. "Yes, Great Zell," he replied tonelessly. "I shall become strong... A soldier..."

"Good. Hold all of this in the pockets of your subconscious mind. You shall never know it is I who commands your actions. Go now, Garron. Return to your sister. Treasure the time you have together."

Zell's magic clouded Garron's mind. He remained in a trance until he returned home, and he recalled nothing. When Daphne's body was discovered, Garron was heartbroken, but he couldn't understand why he felt responsible. Marjeet comforted him as he wept along with the rest of Eltar.

One year later, nearly to the day, Marjeet's unit was sent on a mission to Earth. Garron had what he thought was the first vision of his life. He saw the unit being sent ahead into a dangerous situation even though the Eltarian Government knew it was deadly.

_"They shall be slaughtered, Mayor Freyst," a member of the Guard said in alarm. _

_"Pulling them out now would endanger everyone else as well," the Mayor replied coldly. "Their sacrifice shall spare the lives of many others... The needs of the Many outweigh the needs of the Few." _

_Garron watched in horror as a battle played before his eyes. One by one, the soldiers were killed, until finally, Marjeet fell, too. _

Garron returned from the vision screaming. A moment later, there was a knock at his door. He slowly walked toward it. His chest hurt, but he knew he _had_ to open the door. A member of the Eltarian Guard stood before him.

"Garron of Eltar, Brother of Marjeet..." He began.

"My sister... What has happened?" Garron forced himself to ask.

"She was killed in combat along with her entire unit. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Before he could respond, Garron collapsed. He awoke in his bed, covered and being tended to by a Military nurse. She mumbled a few soothing words and told him to rest before leaving him to grieve the only family he'd had.

Only Garron knew the truth of what had happened. He had no doubt his vision had been correct. The Government had abandoned those soldiers to die. He _had _to seek justice for them, and for Marjeet.

"I must become a soldier, as she was," he decided aloud. "I must train and become strong, no matter what. I shall not allow illness to keep me weak and docile anymore."

From that day on, Garron began to train. He told anyone who'd listen that the government was corrupt, but no one took him seriously. As Garron began training his body, he also trained his mind, educating himself and developing his magic. He learned to strengthen his visions. Slowly but surely, he became a force to be reckoned with. He spent some time in the Guard, learning how they operated and using their combat training to his advantage.

By the time the truth came out about Zell, Garron was physically strong and significantly healthier. Magic had helped, as had his training. Garron was not entirely surprised by Zell's corruption, although he could not explain why, and a small part of him still felt some loyalty to the man who'd revived him when he was an infant.

For the next ninety years, Garron tried to find people who understood his mission to end corruption in the government. Most people didn't listen to him. Then, he found Destonyel, Vitella, Maizza, and L'Derro. Although he and Des were outvoted when it came to whether or not to use violence to make their point and bring about change, he found a new family in the Rebellion, and he did not intend to let them go.

The very first person he recruited on his own to the Rebellion was the infamous Sorceress, Felina. Although Zordon had pardoned her from any criminal charges after Zell's death, stating any actions she'd taken had been on the orders of a man who'd brainwashed her, people had still been suspicious of her. She had kept a low profile after that, living mostly in seclusion. For reasons he could not explain, Garron felt an overwhelming need to rescue her from this, and to his shock, she had accepted his invitation to become part of the Rebellion.

A decade or so later, when half of the Rebels were slaughtered, only he and Vitella remained as Founding Members. In a shocking turn of events, Vitella declared that peaceful resistance did not work after all and vowed the Rebels would fight fire with fire when necessary.

Garron helped turn the Rebels into soldiers. As they slowly regrew their ranks, he taught them how to fight. He was most impressed with Vitella, who'd gone from a gentle girl who wore flowers in her hair to a fierce soldier who never missed a mark within a couple of months. Garron suspected Des was guiding her from beyond the grave. Garron began coming up with the idea of dividing the Rebellion into smaller Chapters who could be assigned missions as needed. In an ideal situation, each Chapter would have, at the very least, a captain, a lieutenant, a sorcerer or sorceress, a healer, and a tactical expert. As he watched the Rebels grow in various areas of expertise, he slowly mentally sorted them into roles and began planning to bring some proper structure to the Rebellion.

It wasn't until nearly two centuries later that Garron met someone who nearly resurrected the boy who'd died with Marjeet. Her name was Nika and she was strikingly beautiful. Her deep brown eyes shined with kindness and her laugh was intoxicating.

He met Nika quite by accident. He was on a mission on Earth when Garron slipped into a vision. He took a fall off a small cliff as he stumbled forward, landing in the middle of a family of wolves_. _They circled around him, stalking their prey.

_This is unfortunate, _Garron thought. He'd hit his head, so his access to magic was limited. He was in genuine peril when a woman swooped in to his rescue. She jumped between him and the most dominant wolf and looked it straight in the eye. The animal hesitated before bowing its head to her. It began to back away, and the others followed its lead.

"Are you well?" She asked in concern.

_English, _Garron realized. He spoke it fluently, so this was not a problem. "Yes, thanks to you," he replied with a smile.

"Those wolves intended to make a meal of you... How did you find yourself in such a situation?" she asked.

"I must have misjudged the ground, and I stumbled," Garron replied.

"Such a _long_ fall, from Eltar to Earth."

He stared at her. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

She smiled at him. "Be calm, Eltarian. I am not your enemy. My father is from your planet. I was born here, but I have visited before. He is part of the Guard, but is often stationed here on Earth."

Garron paused. "Your father is in the Guard? I was as well, once, long ago."

"My name is Shanika. Shanika Campbell. My mother insisted I take her family name, as is tradition. Most people call me Nika."

"Nika... I am called Garron." He was enchanted by her eyes, which held both magic and mischief. She was remarkably full of life and light and it reminded him of the joy he'd felt as a child. He realized with surprise that he missed that feeling.

"Come, Garron. I will heal your wounds." She led him to a house. For some reason, Garron did not hesitate to follow her. The house was large and it was clear the family was well-off. Animals stood in the front yard, seemingly guarding the property. They reacted eagerly to Nika, greeting her and allowing her and Garron to pass.

"You communicate with animals," Garron stated. "More than simply wolves."

"I do. It is one of many family gifts available for me to inherit. I do enjoy it. I am never lonely." She smiled at him.

"That must be nice."

"_You _are lonely," Nika observed.

"Very much so at times," Garron admitted. He wasn't sure why, but words kept tumbling out as he spoke to her. "I was a shy child, closer to my sister than any other. I learned to socialize eventually, however, I call very few true friends... I have a group I consider to be my family, but none of them _truly _know me. It has been a long time since someone did."

"Perhaps _I _can get to know you, Garron. I love a good mystery, after all."

"You would not like me if you did, Nika... I fear I have not known who I am in a very long time... I became someone else."

"Let me help you find yourself again."

"Why do you care?"

"Alas... It is my curse," she said dramatically.

"Your curse?"

"Aye. As a Campbell, I am destined to fall deeply in love one day... And once that spark ignites, it becomes all-consuming. It seems, Garron, that your energy may have ignited the flame within my heart today. I am doomed to love you forever. What a terrible affliction!" She laughed then.

"I am confused... Are you telling a joke?" Garron asked.

"Not precisely. I feel it, Garron... The magic only love can bring... My family holds it sacred, and my mother always told me when I met the one I was meant to love, I would know instantly... I believe this feeling your eyes have awakened within my soul is what she spoke of. However, love is a blessing, not a curse."

"Love... Nika, we _just _met."

"Yes... And you feel it, too, do you not? Something pulled me to you today, Garron... There was already a connection between us. Also, you are _quite _handsome. Your smile could charm any woman you encountered. And indeed, I believe it _has. _You give away smiles so freely, yet no one has ever realized they are not genuine... Yet your smile for me _was _genuine... And much better."

That was true. Garron had developed a charming, flirtatious exterior to help him make connections and get along in the world, especially once the Rebellion had formed. No one had ever questioned his intentions until now.

"How do you see through me so easily, Nika?" He asked.

"That is simple, Garron... My heart knew exactly who you were long before we met." She leaned in closer to him before kissing him quickly. "And _there! _You are fully healed and forgot about your pain."

He stared at her. His wounds had all healed. "Was that all simply meant to distract me?" He demanded.

"Yes, and it worked _wonderfully!" _She smiled before shrugging and kissing him again. "_That, _however, was for _me." _She looked a bit embarrassed now. "It may have started as a distraction, but I meant it, Garron... I _feel _something around you... And I enjoy kissing you." She hesitated. "Will you stay for a bit?"

He should have refused, but he found himself nodding. "I suppose a _few _hours will not cause any harm," he said.

Garron stayed for three weeks. He wasn't sure how it happened or why he kept giving in to the need to remain with this woman, but he could not resist the urge. He told her things he never should have. He admitted he was a Founding Member of the Rebellion of Eltar. He told her about Marjeet and how the government had killed her. She listened patiently, reacting with an appropriate level of horror. He told her how the Rebellion had begun, and that the government had slaughtered innocent men, women, and children to crush their peaceful movement of resistance before anyone else began to listen to what they had to say. He told her everything, and Nika still looked at him with love and sympathy in her eyes.

"I wish to help you," she said. "I want to join the Rebellion."

When Garron completed his mission, he took Nika back to Eltar with him. She became part of the Rebellion, and she helped curb some of Garron's more violent tendencies. She helped him see that, sometimes, it was better not to shoot first and ask questions later. Somehow, Garron was changing. He was starting to see the light and he genuinely wanted to bring about change in a positive way.

After three years together, Garron proposed to his beloved. She accepted before revealing that she was with child. She was not very far along. He was ecstatic. For the first time in too long, Garron would have a proper family again.

Mere days after this revelation, Nika was asked to meet her father at the Counsel Building. She agreed, as this was not an abnormal occurrence. It wasn't until she was gone that Garron had a vision. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nika's father was going to kill her.

He raced to the Counsel Building and bewitched a guard so he could enter without an issue. He ran to the Hall of Senators. He knew that Nika and her father were in one of those offices, and he flung open door after door until he sensed her. He stood outside, listening to their conversation to figure out the best time to act.

"You must give up this foolishness, Shanika. Tell me what I need to know," her father said.

"No, Father... I am sorry, but I will _never _betray them. They are my _family," _Nika said stubbornly.

_"We _are your family! They are nothing but dangerous criminals!"

"I _love _them, Father. They are good people... They are misunderstood."

"They are anarchists and they have brainwashed you!"

"They are _not _anarchists! They are simply taking a stand against corruption! They are my family, Father... My friends... My _fiance." _

"What? You absolutely _will not _marry one of those criminals!"

"I love him, and that will never change... And I will not betray _any _of them."

Her father slapped her. That was when Garron flung the door open. "Stay _away _from her," he said sharply.

"Is _this _the monster who brainwashed you?" Her father demanded.

"This is _Garron... _The man I love. And I made my own choices. There was no brainwashing involved," Nika said firmly.

Her father pulled out a gun. Garron jumped in front of Nika protectively. "Father, no!" Nika shouted. "Put that away and be reasonable! You have _always _supported me. What has changed?"

"You are an abomination now! To allow this _criminal _into your heart... It _cannot _be forgiven."

Several other people appeared. The Senator whose office they were in said something to one of the guards. The entire group of guards then moved closer, weapons drawn.

"Stand down or we will fire!" One said.

Garron looked into the eyes of his love and said, "I am unarmed... I am not resisting your orders. Release Shanika. She is innocent and was unaware of my activities. If you release her, I shall surrender peacefully."

"Garron, no!" Nika protested.

"Nika... _Please, _my love... I _need_ you to be safe."

Nika slowly moved away from him. Garron put his hands up in surrender. He could do this. He could face prison or even execution if it meant keeping Nika and their unborn child alive. He did not resist as the guards surrounded him.

They were about to restrain him when a horrible sound filled the room... A gunshot.

"Nika!" Garron screamed as she stumbled backward from her father who held the gun with trembling hands. The small circle of blood in her chest area began to steadily grow.

Garron flung the guards off of him as he ran toward his beloved. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"I... I _had _to..." Her father whispered. "It was as if a powerful force compelled me to..."

"She was working with a deadly criminal," the Senator said. "Your actions were justified."

Garron felt rage in his heart then. His grief was overwhelming, but he knew rage was easier. He gently set Nika down safely on the floor. He used his own jacket to try to stop the bleeding before he stood over her protectively. "Justified? She was no threat! _Neither_ of us were!" He shouted. "But now? _Now, _I am a threat!" He grabbed the gun from Nika's father and began firing.

The people in the room had not expected the quick escalation. Before most of them could react, Garron had shot them dead. He aimed for the head every time. Before more guards could come, Garron sealed the room with magic. Only the Senator and Nika's father were left alive.

"You cannot win this fight," the Senator said. "Surrender or perish."

Garron shot the Senator in his chest. He fell against the wall and slid down until he was on the floor. His wound would surely kill him, but Garron had wanted it to hurt. He'd shown mercy to the guards by granting them quick deaths. They had just been following orders... _His _orders. This man _deserved _to suffer.

He could feel magic filling the room... "Nika... Nika, my love, save your energy. You aren't strong enough," he said softly. He knelt beside her before sitting, pulling her into his arms. He wished desperately that he was a healer. Visions had been _useless _in this situation. He'd seen the events unfolding and had tried to prevent them, but Nika's father had still shot her.

"She shall be safe now..." Nika said softly. The magic stopped flowing so intensely. She smiled softly. "They shall never find her..."

He wasn't sure who she was speaking about, but he couldn't focus on that as it became clear how close to death she was now. "Don't leave me... _Please, _my love... Do not go..." Garron whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He could not move her... She was far too wounded. Only the position she was in kept her from bleeding out even more rapidly as his jacket remained pressed firmly against her wound.

"I love you..." She whispered. She reached up to touch his face, wiping away his tears. This only made him cry harder.

"I love you, Shanika Campbell..." He told her, looking into her beautiful eyes for what he knew would be the final time.

Nika exhaled her last breath. As her chest stopped moving, Garron knew he'd lost her. He let out a scream of grief as he clung to her, desperately begging the universe to wake him from this nightmare. He sobbed, holding Nika in his arms and closing her eyes with his thumb.

"I meant not to kill her..." Nika's father said softly. "I could _never _harm my daughter! She was _everything _to me."

"Then allow me to free you from your _crippling _grief," Garron said with venom in his voice. He fired off a final shot, hitting the bastard in his head, a mercy he granted only because he knew Nika would have wanted him to spare him any true suffering.

The Senator wisely said nothing as he continued to bleed out. Garron did not release Nika as he waited for others to try to interfere. He might die, but that no longer mattered to him. He knew only one thing... He would go down fighting, taking as many of those corrupt bastards with him as possible.

Word spread quickly throughout Eltar of a hostage situation at the Counsel Building. No one knew how many people were still alive, but they did know the man responsible was a suspected member of the Rebellion of Eltar. Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew led a large portion of the Guard to the Counsel Building to try to rescue survivors and prevent any more casualties, but Garron's spell kept them from the room.

"An attack at the Counsel Building? We did not plan any such thing," Vitella said in confusion.

"Vitti... Who do you think it is?" Laby asked.

"It is Garron," Felina said as she rushed toward them. "I knew Nika was meeting her father at the Counsel Building, so when I heard about the attack, I went in search of him... He is not home, and it was clear he left in a hurry... I am positive he saw something and rushed to assist his beloved."

"We must go in after him," Vitella said. She immediately began collecting weapons. She passed a couple to Laby. "Felina, would you like a weapon?" She asked.

"I _am _a weapon," Felina said. "All I require is my magic."

"Very well. Laby, send word to the others of the circumstances and ask them to be prepared to join us if necessary once we assess the situation. Summon Raff. He can get us inside... And have him bring Captain Smizek. Let's go. We must hurry. "

Raffitty and Captain Smizek, two of the Rebellion's youngest and fiercest recruits, met them at the Counsel Building minutes later. Raffitty slashed his hand open, activating an entrance only those with the bloodlines of Counsel officials could open. They slipped inside quickly.

The halls were in chaos, but no one appeared to be wounded. The Guard did not notice the six Rebels as they tracked Garron's energy to a room. Raffitty used his blood to unlock the door.

"My God..." Captain Smizek whispered at the carnage which greeted them. He put his weapon away as he took in the scene. At least twenty members of the Guard lay scattered across the room, too motionless to be alive. A Senator was in the corner, also clearly dead. At the center of it all was Garron, holding Nika in his arms.

Felina resealed the door behind them so no one could get in. She looked genuinely sad as she watched Garron weep for his love.

"Felina, hurry. See if you can assist," Vitella said.

Felina walked closer to Garron and Nika, but it was clear she already knew the truth. "I am sorry, Vitti," she said after a moment. "She has perished. My power is not so great that I can help her now. We have arrived too late."

"Garron... We have to leave," Captain Smizek said urgently. "They'll execute you for this." He looked at the dead Senator in the corner.

"That's Senator Hyzen," Raffitty said softly to the Captain. "He was a friend of my father's... A real bastard, as corrupt as they come..."

"Surely what we see here was justified," Captain Smizek replied just as softly. "They murdered her..."

"Garron..." Vitella said gently, kneeling beside him. She had tears in her own eyes, but her voice was steady. "I am terribly sorry for your loss... However, Captain Smizek is correct. We must leave now."

Laby was uncharacteristically silent as he stared at the dead. Felina seemed to sense his past trauma haunting him. "Laby... Go if you must," she said kindly.

Laby shook his head. He still didn't speak, but he moved closer to Garron, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was with child..." Garron whispered.

Laby hugged Garron. Of everyone in the room, he understood grief the most. "I'm sorry, Garron," he said, finally finding his voice. "She did not deserve this."

"She was unarmed... She did not attack, and I did not resist arrest... Yet her own father pulled the trigger and these monsters _defended _it!" Garron suddenly shouted. "Never again," he vowed.

"What do you mean?" Laby asked, since he was the only one who'd gotten Garron to speak.

"Never again shall I allow love into my heart, only for it to end in tragedy and grief! Never again shall we allow them to destroy innocent lives! Never again shall I show them mercy! They shall _all _pay for their actions today! Just as they must pay for their actions when they slaughtered so many of our people... Men, women, and children who did nothing except peacefully object to their actions! They shall _pay! Every. Last. One of them!" _

"I fully support you in this decision," Felina said. "When the time comes, I vow to fight at your side... However, in order to do this, we must leave this place and survive to fight another day."

Garron nodded slowly. He stood up, keeping Nika in his arms. "Let us go," he said.

He left that place knowing he would never allow himself to be too weak to stop the corrupt people in power ever again. He had loved Marjeet and Nika with all his heart, and they'd both been stolen from him while he was powerless to save their lives. He would _never _fail again. One day, he would return to this place, and when he did, they would know what suffering truly was. He would take everything from them, just as they had done to him.

There were two things Garron never learned about the events of that day. The first was that Zell had set it all in motion long before. He'd known Garron might stray off the path he wanted him to follow, so he left a powerful spell in the Counsel Building which would activate and cause the people present to eliminate whoever managed to sway Garron away from violence and bloodshed. It was another example of a contingency plan for a contingency plan, and sure enough, it had proven necessary. What Zell had _not _foreseen, however, was that this target would be a member of the Campbell Sorcery line.

While Nika _was_ eliminated, she managed to use her family's incredible power to send her unborn child into a magical cocoon far away from her own body. The cocoon acted as an incubator, allowing the girl to develop properly outside of her mother's womb. Much like Zell and Elgan's magical incubator had granted Garron new life, this one saved his child's life. Once it was safe, she was born and transported several millennia into the future. The seemingly abandoned infant was discovered on Earth in the year 1892 in a small village in Africa. Recognizing her as part of their line, the Campbells raised the unique child as their own, naming her Shaniece, meaning "gift from God." They did not know where the child had come from, but they sensed her birth had been nothing short of a miracle. As a teenager, Shaniece appeared to stop aging. That was when the Campbells further examined her energy. They realized she had Eltarian blood and encouraged her to explore the other side of her heritage. Eventually, Shaniece visited Eltar. No one knew who her parents had been, but they helped her embrace her Eltarian side. Ultimately, Shaniece moved to California to try to connect to the land Galaxia had briefly considered home. She arrived in a town called Stone Hollow. Although she did not know this town had been where her unknown birth father had finally met his end, she was drawn to it, and she remained there until she encountered a strange man... _Zell. _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Shaniece's story will continue in _Chosen Legacy. _Also, I did not expect Garron's story to make me so sad... Seriously, he never had a chance of living a happy, normal life. I know he was a complete asshole by the end of _Stone Warriors, _but I'm pretty sure if he'd known about Shaniece's survival, things would have been very different. _


	14. Fourteen: Elite (Stone, Talon, Zutan)

**FOURTEEN: **_**ELITE **__(This is the story of Zell's Elite "inner circle," his personal Counsel of Advisers. That Counsel includes Stone, Talon, Vagris, Plurri, Zutan, Rhanna, Grace, Dawna, and Adina. Heavily featuring Zell. With brief appearances by Serafine, Ash, Daphne, Laby, and others.) _

It was considered a great honor when Zell announced he would be forming an elite counsel of personal advisers from both his trusted staff and a few new employees. No one was surprised in the least when the first people he selected were the brothers, Talon and Stone. Both had quickly gained favor on his staff and they were known to be quite powerful. The next person he announced was Vagris, who had powerful Earth magic and had been on his staff even longer than the brothers. For a time, it was just the three of them, but after a few months, Zell added six others.

The twins, Plurri and Grace, had only been hired that day. Plurri had power over lightning and electricity, while Grace possessed time magic. They were both friendly and kind and beloved by the people of Eltar. Plurri was never seen without a bright smile on his face. Talon was skeptical that anyone could actually be _that _happy, but it seemed to be true in Plurri's case. Right after the twins were hired, so was Adina, the younger sister of Vagris. She was a powerful prophetess. That day, Zell also named Rhanna, a long-standing member of his staff who possessed "astral" magic, and Dawna, who had worked for him for three years and who had shielding magic, as members of his counsel. The final person he hired was a young, eager boy named Zutan. He possessed Air magic and was eager to please Zell and make a name for himself. He was only fifteen years of age when Zell recruited him, and as such, the others tended to treat him as the child he still technically was at times and attempted to protect him from things when possible.

Now three times its original size, the Elite Counsel of Eltar was set in motion. They were automatically granted a high level of respect from the people of Eltar because Zell made it clear he trusted them above all others. They handled a lot of minor matters for him that did not require his direct involvement. In the event of an emergency, Stone, Talon, and Vagris were normally the first to be called to a scene and they would call Zell as needed.

The members of the Elite Counsel soon grew close to one another. Even if Plurri's extreme positivity had put Talon off at first, it was difficult not to like the boy. His sister Grace was beloved by all of Eltar in the same way Daphne would later achieve, and the Counsel members became extremely protective of her quickly. Both twins were kept away from anything that might upset them. Dawna and Adina were also kept away from things of this nature, as was Zutan at first. Rhanna insisted on being included, not being one to become upset easily and never allowing her gender to keep her from being included in things.

One day, a horrible accident occurred at the home of a prophet who worked for Zell named Manti. Manti was well-liked by the community and he had a wife and three children who all lived with him. His entire home was engulfed in flames. As Adina had a vision of this, she alerted the others. Talon and Stone immediately volunteered to help, hoping their combined powers of fire and water could save their coworker. Grace promised to search the time line for Zell so she could alert him. Plurri stayed by her side to anchor her while she took the potentially dangerous journey. Dawna volunteered to try to shield the inhabitants of the house until help could reach them. She could only do so much from a distance, but no one would let her risk running into a burning house, so she agreed to do it from her office while in a deep meditation. Vagris and Rhanna would try to help rescue the family.

"Allow me to assist," Zutan offered, following the others as they raced toward the home of their coworker.

"Great Zell would not be pleased if we allowed you to run into such peril," Vagris said practically. "Remain behind and care for Dawna as she works."

"Manti is a friend," Zutan argued. "Besides, fire requires air to spread. I have air magic. _Please, _my friends... I can do this."

"Zutan, you are the youngest of us. Zell will be furious if you get hurt," Stone said.

"I am not a child, Stone. I am a part of this Counsel, am I not? Allow me to do more than merely watch everyone else make a true difference."

"Listen, Kid... This is not some game. Lives are at stake," Rhanna said.

"Which is _why _I need to help," he argued.

"Go _back, _Kid. You are not ready."

"No," Talon said suddenly, stunning everyone else into silence. "Let him come along. It's time we see what the kid can do. If he says he's ready, we should give him a chance."

"Talon-" Stone began to protest.

"We're wasting time arguing, and he's right. His power over Air may be of assistance," Talon said. "Perhaps it is time we treat Zutan as a man." _I trust him, _Talon added telepathically to his brother. _He deserves a chance to prove himself. _

There were no further objections. They reached the house soon after. Stone tried to douse the flames in water, but this did little to slow them down. Talon tried to take control of the fire, but it resisted him. He transformed into a dragon before flying into the house, hoping to find the family still alive. Zutan began trying to suck the air from the flames, but stopped as he realized this would also deprive the family of air if they still lived.

"Manti!" Vagris shouted from the doorway. "Manti, where _are _you?"

Manti did not respond. "This is not a natural fire," Rhanna said. "Talon and Stone would not have this much trouble if it were."

"Perhaps Jetta or one of the children lost control of a spell?" Vagris suggested. Manti's wife was a powerful Sorceress, and their children had inherited powerful magic of their own.

"We have to go inside. If they still survive, we must get them out before they perish," Zutan said.

"You're right about that," Rhanna said with a sigh. "Stone... Has Talon found any of them?"

Stone briefly reached out to Talon telepathically. "Yes," he said sadly. "Manti and Jetta are in their bedroom... They have both perished... Talon is searching for the children now... The teenager is gone. Her body is little more than ash. It looks like she attempted to stop the fire and it engulfed her body in flames." He shook his head. "The nine-year-old boy and infant daughter are still missing."

Zutan ran into the house. "Idiot! Come on, let us follow him," Rhanna said.

Talon hovered outside of a closed bedroom door. It was engulfed in flames just like everything else, but the fact that it was closed might have protected the children from the worst of the effects. Zutan tried to kick the door in, but that failed.

"Move aside," Vagris said. He summoned vines straight from the ground beneath the house and used them to pull the door from its frame. Flames burned the vines, but not before they served their purpose. They also burned his hands and arms.

Stone quickly used water to try to put out the flames licking at Vagris. It began to work, a sign that whatever spell had created them was starting to fade.

Zutan and Rhanna were the first to run into the room. Talon flew in behind them. Realizing his brother had finally had some luck, he landed on the ground gracefully as he transformed back into his human form. He tied to push the flames out of the room. It worked, and soon, the fire came fully under his control.

The boy was only slightly burned. The closed door had held back the worst of the fire. Unfortunately, smoke had easily slipped beneath the door. They found him holding his infant sister, using his sleeve to cover her mouth and nose. The smoke had been too much for him, but his efforts had been heroic.

"An honorable end," Rhanna said sadly, shaking her head. "Tragically, it did not spare the baby."

"No..." Zutan said stubbornly, shaking his head. He scooped the uninjured little girl into his arms and whispered, "Come on, sweet girl... _Breathe..." _He closed his eyes, willing Air to help this defenseless child and flow into her lungs.

"Zutan, she has perished," Stone said gently. "We arrived too late."

Zutan ignored him, trying again. She was an innocent infant. He _had _to try. Calling Air again, he kissed her forehead before opening her mouth and sending air straight into her lungs. He felt tears in his eyes as he whispered again, "Breathe, Little One..."

To everyone's shock, including Zutan's, the infant began to cough. She opened up her eyes and stared at Zutan curiously. Stone immediately joined him, cleansing her throat with small amounts of water as Talon pulled the excess smoke out. The entire time, Zutan held her, amazed by what he'd just done.

They left the house and stood outside. Zutan wrapped the girl in his own sweater to keep her warm as they waited for instructions. Zell arrived a short time later. He kept a stoic expression on his face as he took in the remains of the house before he cleared the last of the flames and smoke. He looked at his chosen Elite Counsel and asked, "Are any of you hurt?"

"Vagris has suffered some burns," Stone replied. "I did my best to put out the flames quickly, but they did do some damage. The rest of us were exposed to smoke, but I do not believe it was serious."

Zell quickly healed Vagris before checking the others. He was about to examine Talon when Talon put up a hand to stop him. "I'm fine," Talon said with a confident, slightly cocky tone. "Fireproof, remember?"

"Do not be so arrogant, my dear boy. No one is _fully _fireproof," Zell insisted. "These were magic flames, after all... I assume dear Minzi was experimenting as her powers grew stronger and she simply lost control as the family slept. It would explain why she was burned so severely."

No one asked how he knew the teenager had been in such severe shape. They knew Zell knew nearly _everything, _after all. The explanation made sense.

Zell paused before turning toward Zutan. "I would ask why you were here, my dear boy, but it is certainly fortunate that you were. I _knew _you would prove yourself to be quite the hero one day," he said. He smiled at him before healing the baby in Zutan's arms. "Her name is Rosemary, and while her brother Herrad's heroic and noble efforts surely helped protect her, she would not have survived without your sheer determination to save her. I am _quite _proud of you, my boy."

"You are?" Zutan asked in surprise. He hadn't thought about the fact that he was being a hero... He had simply known he could not let the poor infant meet the same fate as the rest of her family. It hadn't seemed like a choice. He'd assumed anyone else would have done the same.

_"We're _proud of you," Talon said with a huge smile. Stone and Vagris nodded in agreement.

"You did good, Kid," Rhanna added.

The praise continued when Zutan returned to work. No one had ever paid much attention to him before, but now, _everyone _stopped to thank him for his heroic actions. His parents, who were typically content to ignore him unless they needed something, suddenly looked at him with pride and respect. When he asked them to take Rosemary in because he felt responsible for the orphan, they eagerly agreed to raise the girl as their own. They legally adopted her, and no matter what else happened, Zutan doted on his adopted sister. When the praise and fame began to change Zutan, Rosemary's innocent eyes always humbled him again.

It was Zell who first detected the subtle change in Zutan. He was no longer an awkward boy who was simply trying to prove himself. He'd gained confidence, but he was still eager to please... He'd become addicted to the praise of others. He liked the feeling it gave him, and he craved more.

_He has the potential to make a wonderful ally, _Zell thought. He decided to keep an eye on the boy going forward. It would be much easier to cover up his crimes if he had a man on the inside to do the work for him.

During this time, the members of the Elite Counsel lived fairly typical lives. Talon fell deeply in love with a young Sorceress named Serafine, a fact which surprised _everyone, _as Talon was not the sort to spend more than a night or two with the same girl. Serafine was well-liked by the others. Stone liked the way she made Talon laugh. Vagris admired her passionate nature and eagerness to help others, and he liked her brother, Ash, who was just as gifted with Earth magic as he was. Plurri liked everyone, so it was no shock when he took to Sera. Grace, Dawna, and Adina found her amusing, and Rhanna shared her sense of humor and somewhat outrageous nature. The two girls often spent time together even without Talon, with Rhanna becoming a bit of a big sister to the younger girl.

Zutan also showed a deep fondness for Serafine, but for him, it went far beyond friendship. He had feelings for her. Although Serafine was always kind to him, she treated him almost as a child she held some small affection for. This bothered him, especially since Zutan was older than Serafine by a couple of years. He wanted Serafine for himself and this caused him to become extremely jealous of Talon.

"He has _everything," _Zutan vented to Plurri.

"Talon is, indeed, very lucky," Plurri agreed cheerfully.

"What is so special about him? Sure, he has great power, but so do the rest of us."

"Talon and Stone are on a different level than the rest of us… Do not worry, Zutan. It is not a competition, after all. You have great value yourself, and everyone knows this. No one has forgotten your many brave, selfless deeds." Plurri continued to smile at him patiently.

"Plurri, do you ever desire… _More_?"

"More _what_, Zutan?"

"Just… More."

"I fear I do not understand what you are asking, my friend."

Zutan shrugged casually, managing a small smile for Plurri's sake. "Never mind. I simply do not know what everyone sees in him…"

"Well, he is brave, and witty, and quite helpful to the community-"

"Plurri… Forget it. Please."

"Certainly, my friend. What shall we discuss instead?"

"Where is your sister?"

"Grace? I suppose _when _is my sister is the better question," Plurri said with a laugh. "And the answer is 1587, I think… No, 1588, my apologies."

"Why is she in that year?"

"Great Zell sent her on assignment to report back on the state of a town… He detected something was altered in the time line and set it back on course. He wants to be certain it worked."

"I see… And Rhanna?"

"She is with Laby and his cousin today… The Star Princess."

Serafine's best friend, the mischievous shapeshifter Laby, had a deep and obvious crush on Rhanna that caused him to ask her out in no less than twelve different physical forms before he finally realized she really wasn't just turning him down because he was younger than her... The day he thought it would be funny to try it in a female form, Rhanna laughed and said, "Nice try, Laby. At least now you _look _like my type... But the answer is still no." After that, Laby accepted that Rhanna would never share his affection and he decided to become her friend instead. Sometimes, Rhanna helped Laby go behind his family's back and help his cousin, Celestia, train in combat.

"And the others?" Zutan asked.

"Talon and Serafine are together, as you saw earlier. I believe Stone is with Avona. As for the rest… Hmmm… Adina is researching prophecies for Great Zell… And I am not certain where Vagris and Dawna have gotten to," Plurri replied. A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes. "Do you think they are together?"

"You think _everyone _is in a relationship, Plurri," Zutan said with a laugh.

"I was right about Talon and Sera… _And_ about Stone and Avona… _And _about Adina and Rhanna."

"Excuse me?"

"You did not know?" Plurri laughed. "That is okay. I do not think _they _know, either… However, I find it obvious. They will soon declare their love as well."

"Does Vagris know his sister might desire women?"

"I do not think it will matter to him. All Vagris wants is for Adina to be happy. He is a good brother. You'll be the same when Rosemary grows."

"Oh no… My little one is _never _dating… Man, woman, I do not care, for the first one to break her heart shall have his or her leg broken by me." Zutan smirked.

"Such violent threats are common of most brothers… You are a natural," Plurri teased him. "Of course, _my_ sister is the one who tries to protect _me_. She's the tougher one… I'm a big softy."

"No kidding… _You_, a softy?" Zutan teased him back. "It is a lie! You are hard as rocks, my friend. Come on, _Boulder_… Since we are the only ones not doing much, let us go for dinner. My treat."

Zutan never mentioned his jealousy of Talon again, but someone else did. One day, he was alone when Zell approached him. "Zutan, my dear boy, may we speak?" He asked grandly.

"O… Of course, Great Zell," Zutan said in surprise. He followed Zell into his office.

"Zutan… I know you feel great jealousy toward Talon, however, it is understandable. You are wonderful as you are, of course… Yet, you can become _more_."

"More, Great Zell?"

"Yes, my boy… With my assistance, you can become as impressive as Talon… Perhaps you can even surpass him."

Zutan was confused. "Why would you offer such things to me? I expected you to tell me my jealousy was petty and foolish and unprofessional."

"You are still young, Zutan. Such feelings are natural. I wish to help you grow in power…"

"What would I need to do?"

"All I ask in exchange for my assistance is your loyalty, Zutan."

"You already have that, Great Zell."

"We shall see… Soon, a test shall come, my boy… And when it does, you will have the opportunity to prove yourself to me. Until then, tell no one what we have spoken of."

"You have my word, Great Zell."

"Excellent, my boy. Go on your way now."

Two weeks later, as everyone was walking in the woods, Adina shyly slid her hand into Rhanna's. This led Rhanna to smile, knowing Adina shared her feelings. Zutan, however, grew bitter. It appeared Plurri had been correct, which meant that yet another pair had coupled off.

_Why am I condemned to such loneliness? _He wondered. He noticed Grace falling behind the others as she became distracted by something in the shadows. Zutan walked over to her just as some creatures attacked. Without warning, they were plunged through time. This happened to Grace often when she became startled or upset. She grabbed onto Zutan's hand before he could become lost in some random time and place.

"Hold on!" Grace cried. Zutan squeezed her hand tighter to let her know he understood. They finally landed after what felt like an eternity. Zutan hit the ground first and used his body to break Grace's fall.

"Are you well?" He asked her as she helped him to his feet.

"I believe so," Grace replied. "Why on all of Eltar would those creatures have attacked us?"

"I do not know… What made you stop there?"

"I saw something in the shadows… The face of a man, but it was unclear… He was reaching toward me for help… From outside of the time line. I tried to grab him, and that was when the creatures attacked… What _were_ they?"

"They looked like _vrizzey… _The creatures of Eltarian myth… I did not believe any still existed in this realm or any other. The mythology says they are deadly minions of darkness… Bird-like creatures whose beaks and claws are sharp enough to pierce any surface and whose song can be heard when death is coming… A mournful, horrifying sound one can _never _forget."

"I do not understand… Why would a mythological monster have attacked us?"

"If the man was meant to die, perhaps they were there for him. It is said they feed on the echo left behind by death."

"Such dark, eerie monsters… They would have no place on Eltar."

Suddenly, a sound could be heard coming from the shadows. Grace and Zutan exchanged glances before heading toward it. That was when the sound amplified. A chorus of a hundred birds seemed to be singing the most haunting, terribly sad song Zutan had ever heard.

"They are here…" Zutan said softly, his eyes going wide. While the song was a bit unsettling, Zutan found it oddly soothing.

Sure enough, a body lay on the ground. It had been shredded to pieces by claws and was nearly unrecognizable as having belonged to a man. "That is him… I am certain," Grace whispered in horror.

Zutan tried to find any sign that there was hope for the man, but he knew it was pointless. "Do not gaze upon this sight, Grace," he said kindly. He pulled her against him, shielding her eyes from the horror before them. "We cannot help him."

He felt her tears soaking into his shirt. He held her tighter and tried to comfort her. "Shhh, Grace… We shall leave this place… And then, we shall find a way to leave this time," he said softly.

That seemed to get through to her. "Yes… We must return to our own time," she agreed.

The birds suddenly froze in place. They stared at the two of them, almost as though they were anticipating something. "Grace… Do not move," Zutan said firmly. "Do not look at the creatures."

She was trembling. "Are we next?" She asked softly.

"No… We shall not die in this place, nor in this time, dear Grace. Stay beside me."

Zutan stared the birds down. He did not challenge them. Instead, he called on Air to join them. It moved around them protectively, making Grace's hair float in the wind. The birds watched Zutan closely, seeming to nod at him before taking to the air. They circled around Zutan and Grace three times before flying off into the night.

"Has it ended?" Grace asked.

"I believe so," Zutan replied. "Come, Grace… We _must _return home."

Grace knelt down to pull something out of the pocket of the bloody man. She looked at it in horror. "His identification…" She whispered. "It is Mytan… Cousin of the Prime Minister, Moriazan! We must inform Great Zell and the Prime Minister at once!"

She took Zutan's hand and made a jump through time. They landed back in the woods, but none of the Elite Counsel members were there. Instead, Zell stood waiting. "Welcome back, my dear," he said kindly to Grace. "And you as well, Zutan."

"Great Zell… Someone has murdered the Prime Minister's cousin," Grace said with a bow of her head.

"Murdered? Now, Grace, my dear, we must not jump to conclusions," he said patiently. "Tell me what you discovered."

"He was killed by a flock of _vrizzey. _They should not even exist, so surely, they were sent by someone deliberately."

"Ah, yes… The _vrizzey _are quite real, my dear. However, very few Eltarians alive today have ever encountered the majestic, proud creatures… Only the strongest can command such a glorious bird… An Aviary might win their favor, or one who is rather skilled with Air magic… Yet, these qualities are not enough. One's spirit must have the correct energy for the _vrizzey _to work with them… Even I would need to borrow the energy of one fated for the role in order to do it. As such, murder seems unlikely. It was clearly a most unfortunate instance of Man vs. Beast. The beasts won. A tragedy, to be certain, but not murder."

Grace frowned. "Great Zell… With all due respect, I think we should investigate this. After all, he was flung through time! That does not happen on its own."

"He must have activated a time portal during the attack."

Before Grace could protest further, Zell looked at Zutan. "My boy… The test we spoke of begins now. May we speak for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course, Great Zell," Zutan replied. He followed him as Grace continued looking distraught.

Zell pulled out a vial of liquid. "Give this to Grace, Zutan," he said.

"What is it, Sir?" Zutan asked.

"A potion which will easily erase her memory. It is difficult to tamper with Grace's mind, however, she has seen too much… This shall ease her mind and help her rest without the trauma of what she has seen this day… Grace must not recall these events, Zutan."

"You want me to erase her memories?"

"For her own protection. She shall remember everything except for the murder."

"Murder? I thought you said-"

"My boy, I _know_ you are smarter than this." Zell looked at him, waiting patiently for him to catch on.

"You… _You _killed him?" He whispered.

"I did, my boy… Trust that I had my reasons. It was necessary… Now, if you do as I ask and help me protect this secret, I shall grant you a gift… I shall teach you to work with the _vrizzey. _For it was _your_ energy I used to control the birds… Your energy summoned them from their shadow realm, bringing the myth back to life. I thought I would need to use the Aviary, Lido, which would have proven difficult, but you possess the spirit needed for this work as well."

Zutan was horrified on some level that Zell had used his energy to murder a man… However, he could not deny he was drawn to the _vrizzey. _He was also drawn to the promise of more power… And Zell was his boss. He was required to follow orders, right? Besides, this was _Zell. _If he said he had to kill someone, surely it was justified.

"The potion will not harm Grace, correct?" Zutan asked nervously.

"Certainly not, my boy. I am quite fond of the girl," Zell replied. "She is beloved by all of Eltar, after all."

"Is it wrong to take her memories from her?" Zutan couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"You have a choice to make, Zutan… One shall lead to great power. The other is not quite as rewarding. The choice is yours alone." He left Zutan with the potion and vanished.

Zutan walked back toward Grace. She still looked deeply upset. "My apologies… Great Zell wished to discuss business with me," Zutan told her.

"I understand," Grace replied. "I just… I have a horrible feeling about all of this, Zutan… It could not have been natural… And if you had not tried to assist me, I fear what would have happened had I fallen into the past on my own. Those creatures would have killed me as well."

"I would never let that happen," Zutan promised. He pulled her closer to him, tilting her head so she was looking toward him. _You cannot poison her… Whether or not it shall harm her, it is not right to take away her memories without her consent, _he thought. Looking into her eyes, he remembered how much he cared for her. Without stopping to think, Zutan kissed Grace, wondering if there could be something between them.

Grace pulled away quickly once she recovered from her shock. She stared at Zutan, struggling to think of a response. Finally, she took a deep breath and said gently, "Zutan… I care for you deeply, but I have no feelings of romance for you… I apologize if I led you to believe otherwise."

Zutan felt like a complete fool. He was also a bit angry at her rejection. Why _shouldn't _they be together? Neither was dating anyone. Was she a secret member of Talon's cult of worshippers too? He bet she would not have told _him _no to a kiss.

"I understand," he forced himself to say. "My apologies for acting so thoughtlessly." He paused. "I nearly forgot!" Zutan said, pulling out the vial. "For your nerves… It shall help," he promised. "I drank one earlier. Great Zell was concerned for me… You know how protective he gets, with me being the youngest."

It was a convincing lie, and he told it easily, no longer caring about the morality of giving Grace the potion. She relaxed a bit at his carefree smile. "Thank you, Zutan," she said. She drank it. Almost immediately, she fell into a trance. Zutan knew she was completely at his mercy, and he considered taking advantage of her. He could get what he wanted from her and she would never remember.

_Stop such thoughts! _He scolded himself. _How could you even _consider _harming Grace? She is one of your dearest friends. _He pushed the thought from his mind and picked her up, carrying her back to the house she shared with Plurri. She fell unconscious by the time they arrived.

"What happened? We were worried about you, but Great Zell sent us away and said he would help when you returned. Did you really fall into the past?" Plurri asked, firing the questions off rapidly as he took Grace in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in before asking, "Is she hurt? What happened, Zutan? Tell me!"

"If you take a moment to breathe, I shall be happy to," Zutan replied.

Plurri blushed. "Sorry. You know I am excitable, and my sister is unconscious."

"She shall be fine. I noticed she was behind us and checked on her just as she had a slip and fell into the past. I went with her. It took a bit for us to get our bearings, and then we returned. She hit her head and knocked herself out, but Great Zell healed her. She shall be well, however her memory may be hazy."

"I see… Thank you for bringing her home safely, Zutan… You know how much Grace means to me."

"I do. Let her rest and take care of her tonight, Plurri. She shall be fine in the morning." He bowed respectfully to his friend before leaving. Zutan was surprised at how easy it had been to lie to Plurri. It should have bothered him, but he was actually proud of himself. He was no longer the nervous little boy he had once been. He knew Zell was proud of him, and he liked knowing that he was in on a secret not even Talon and Stone had been trusted with.

Some time passed. Zutan told no one he was learning to work with the _vrizzey. _Every time Zell made someone mysteriously vanish or straight-up killed them, Zutan helped him cover up the crimes. He hid evidence, told lies, and made sure anyone who expressed doubt was handled appropriately. His power grew and Zell also granted him great wealth and whatever he desired for his loyalty and cooperation. He was suddenly invited to every important social gathering on Eltar. He was revered as a respected member of the community. He moved out of his house and into a grand mansion, returning home only to visit Rosemary quite often. He hosted his own parties where corrupt government officials began conducting illicit business. Zell made sure none of them were ever caught, and Zutan quietly became his right-hand man. His life was truly perfect now, and Talon's was falling apart. Zell had somehow seduced Serafine away from Talon, breaking his heart and greatly amusing Zutan in the process.

Over the next two years, love continued to blossom for the others. Stone and Avona were closer than ever. Rhanna and Adina admitted their love for one another to their closest friends. Plurri was proven correct yet again when Vagris and Dawna announced that, not only had they been a couple for a while, but they intended to wed. This was met with excitement and support from their friends on the Elite Counsel as well as the rest of Eltar. The wedding was held mere days before everything would change forever. It was a beautiful event, and everyone who attended was full of absolute joy. Zell was in attendance with Serafine, and not even Zutan suspected that as he celebrated the joyous occasion, Zell was also plotting a crime so unspeakable, no one would ever dare to accuse him of it.

Elgan's death came four days after the wedding. It was ruled a freak accident, the result of a powerful storm and tornado system moving through the woods. At first, even Zutan believed this to be true. That was, until he saw Zell commanding some of the magic he knew had belonged exclusively to Elgan. He stared at him in surprise.

"Go ahead and ask, my boy," Zell said.

"How do you possess such power, Great Zell?" Zutan asked.

"The answer I shall tell the public is that when my brother passed, the magic naturally came to me."

"And… The truth, Sir?"

Zell looked directly at him as he said, "I _had_ to do it, Zutan. It was the only way to gain the full powers for myself." His eyes were colder than they had ever been as he said, "It was necessary, if unfortunate. I cared deeply for my brother, you know… But that was weakness, and I am _not_ weak. I shall _never _be weak again!"

Zutan had never been so terrified in his life. He was also impressed with the sheer ruthlessness of Zell's actions. "You murdered your own brother for power…" He said.

"I did… And I would do it again in an instant."

"I shall be certain to spread the story you wish to circulate, Great Zell. No one shall ever suspect the truth."

"See to it that they do not… And report to me _immediately _if anyone does."

It was not long before Zutan noticed Talon throwing himself into something he was desperately trying to hide from everyone else. He was surprised when he discovered some of the files Talon was hiding in his office. "He suspects…" He said aloud. "Oh, Talon… What a mistake you have just made."

Zutan grinned wickedly as he headed toward Zell. "Great Zell, I must speak with you urgently," he said.

"Of course, my boy," Zell said. He ushered him into his office, closing the door.

"It's Talon, Sir… He has betrayed you!"

"Talon? Betray me? I find that unlikely. He is quite loyal."

"He suspects Elgan's death was not as natural as you say, Sir… And he is searching for proof."

Zell frowned. "Zutan… If this turns out to be the truth, I will have to handle him. You understand that, correct?"

"I do, Sir."

"And he is your friend."

"He is… However, I do not approve of what he is doing. He is your employee… You have given him much, and this is how he repays you? I shall not stand for it."

Zell nodded. "Go on, Zutan. You have done well, coming to me with this."

A week later, the self-proclaimed "fireproof" Talon was killed in a fire. Zutan helped Zell cover up his tracks once more, innocently pretending to grieve and be shocked along with his fellow Elite Counsel members. Stone, who had always been stoic, no longer smiled at all. Although Avona pulled him back from the edge of falling into the darkness and turning evil, she was killed within days. Zell was called to her village and declared her death a tragic accident, just as he usually did, and as always, this went unquestioned.

Things began to change after that. The Elite Counsel grieved Talon deeply. Stone kept largely to himself, although he continued to work when he was needed for a time. With both of the brothers essentially out of the running, Vagris naturally became the leader of the Elite Counsel. For a while, this helped maintain order.

When Serafine was murdered by Zell, Zutan helped him convince everyone it had been Ash who killed her. After Ash was executed, people rarely spoke of the events. Zell eventually married Serafine and Ash's younger sister, Daphne. Like everyone else on Eltar, Zutan genuinely liked Daphne. She was a kind soul who saw the good in everyone, including him. Around Daphne, Zutan's head was a bit clearer. Sometimes, he questioned his motive for doing the things he did. He knew Zell was in his head often, and he'd committed some pretty unforgivable crimes because of this. Daphne seemed to sense that something was wrong in his mind, and she tried to get him to discuss it. She seemed to genuinely wish to help him, and it made Zutan wonder if he _needed _the help. He considered Daphne a friend, but he never let himself tell her the horrible secrets he was keeping for her husband.

Despite his fondness for her, when Daphne was savagely murdered just as Serafine had been, Zutan helped cover up Zell's crime. It only bothered him slightly. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew he had no other choice. If Zell could kill someone he claimed to love as much as he seemed to love Daphne, he could kill _anyone, _and would not hesitate to do so. Even if Zutan _wanted _to betray him, which he didn't, he knew he would meet a horrible end if he tried.

Daphne's death and the cover-up were what started trouble in the Elite Counsel. The surviving members seemed suspicious of the claims that a random monster or even Ash's ghost had murdered the girl. Vagris was the most open about his suspicions, and ultimately, Zutan had to tell Zell that another of his personal advisers was on to him.

Vagris and Dawna had very little time to prepare for Zell's attack. He trapped them in their home and proceeded to try to blow it up. Dawna used her shielding power to hold off the attacks. Unfortunately, eventually, it became clear they were out of time.

"Vagris… I love you," she told him. Then, she kissed him passionately.

"Do not say goodbye yet, my love," Vagris replied. "We can still fight."

"I think we both know the outcome, Vagris. There is only one way to avoid it."

"Then share your plan, Dawna. Tell me what to do."

She looked into his eyes with tears in her own. "Live," she said. "No matter what." She put a bracelet around his wrist. The silver band began to glow, and a visible shield surrounded him.

"Dawna… What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Take it, my love. It shall protect you always. Keep yourself hidden until it is safe… You will know when that is. You must not reveal your survival to _anyone _prior to that day, not even our friends… There is a traitor amongst us. Adina admitted she sensed as much after we lost Talon."

"Are you mad? I shall not leave you here! You are my wife! Come with me!"

"One of us must remain behind… Or he shall know we escaped. Go, Vagris. Please, my love. Live. For me… _Live_." With that, she pushed him into a very small portal she had activated, closing it as soon as he was through it. She could hear him sobbing her name as it closed, begging her not to do it, but she knew she'd had no choice.

"I love you…" She whispered. Then, she raised a final shield, one she knew would ultimately fail. It guarded the property just enough that Zell could not detect any portal had been used. When Zell's attack broke through her final shield, Dawna hit the floor from the impact of everything hitting her at once. She closed her eyes, whispering, "I am forever yours, Vagris…" With that, the house exploded. Dawna felt nothing except the love in her heart as she perished.

The explosion was ruled a freak accident. Neither body could be recovered, so a memorial was held without them. Not once did Zell suspect that Vagris had escaped his attack, and with Dawna's bracelet around his wrist, no one could find him. He lived in shadows, grieving deeply and knowing he had to remain hidden or his beloved's sacrifice would have been for nothing.

Zutan was named by Zell as the new leader of the Elite Counsel. Stone was basically only a member in name at that point, and three of the others were dead as far as everyone was concerned. Zell began working closely with Grace, not wanting her to end up in any dangerous situations as she traveled through time. She often ran errands for him he no longer ran himself because he needed to remain home as often as possible for the sake of his son, Zordon, who had lost his mother and witnessed her horrible end.

Plurri continued to keep a brave, optimistic smile on his face somehow, even in the face of so much tragedy. He was everyone's light, taking care of his friends when they struggled to get through their pain. He truly became the heart of the circle of friends.

Adina and Rhanna were wed in a private ceremony. They told only their closest friends, still preferring to keep their romance a secret. Soon after, Adina began having more visions than ever. They were strange and symbolic, and at first, she did not understand them. Soon, she began to realize they were trying to tell her something.

"Rhanna… We are not safe," she said.

"What do you mean?" Rhanna asked.

"Not only is there a traitor close to us… But something far worse… Everything we believe is wrong, Rhan… _All _of it."

"I do not understand, Love. Tell me what you saw."

"It is not safe… Especially not for Grace. We must hide her in time."

The fear in her wife's eyes kept Rhanna from questioning her. "She will never leave Plurri, Dee. He is her twin, after all."

"We have to make them understand it is urgent… She is in horrible peril. He shall kill her."

"_Kill_ her? _Who_ shall kill her?"

Adina shook her head. "It is not safe, Rhan… Not here. Know only that I am certain."

"That is enough for me. Shall we tell the others?"

"Only the twins."

"What of Zutan? The kid is in charge, after all." Rhanna still insisted on calling Zutan _kid. _She felt it was good to remind him of who he had been at the start of things.

"No! Not him. Please, Rhan."

"Very well, Love. Stop fretting. We shall do this your way." She kissed her reassuringly. Adina relaxed slightly, smiling at her sadly. Rhanna kissed her again to try to soothe away the last of her nerves.

Two days later, they had brought the twins to a protected space. "My friends… I brought you here to inform you of something truly unspeakable… Yet, I must say the words now… The Great Wizard is not who we believe him to be," Adina announced.

"Dee! What do you mean?" Rhanna asked, suddenly very nervous her wife had announced this. What if the space wasn't quite protected _enough_?

"He is evil, Rhan… I have seen it, over and over… Small clues at first, but it all led to the same conclusion. Our boss is the one responsible for many of the deaths that have been explained away as accidents or misfiring or even acts of nature… I believe he may have been responsible even for Elgan's demise… And I am certain he murdered both Serafine and Daphne… And…" She sighed. "And Talon."

The others stared at her in disbelief. "But… Great Zell is the greatest force of good in all the universes," Plurri protested.

"Apparently not," Rhanna said.

"He couldn't have done these things… Could he?" Even Plurri looked uncertain now, his unfailing optimism wavering for the first time in history.

"It makes sense," Grace said softly.

"It does?" Her twin asked.

"Yes. Some of the errands he's had me run seemed… Odd."

"There is more," Adina said gently.

"What else?" Rhanna asked.

"The traitor I sensed… I believe it is Zutan."

"Zutan? He would _never_ betray us," Plurri insisted.

"I admit I find that difficult to believe as well," Grace said. "He is our friend."

"Perhaps," Rhanna said. "Or, perhaps he has simply had us all fooled because he is the youngest and we underestimated him."

"The boy saved a little girl at great risk to his own safety when he was just fifteen," Grace objected.

"Yes… But that was then… He is not a child anymore, as much as I like to torment him about his age. People change as they grow."

"We have to hide you from them, Grace. The Great Wizard is going to try to kill you… I saw it," Adina insisted.

Plurri looked panicked then. "We have to protect you," he said firmly.

"Plurri-" Grace protested.

"No. Adina has never been wrong before… I do not think this is the time to doubt her, and I apologize for even questioning her earlier, but I was stunned by her words… Grace… You _must _be safe."

Grace nodded. "Where shall we go?" She asked.

"Not both of you," Adina said with obvious regret. "I am terribly sorry, Grace, but it must be you alone. If you both vanish, Zell will know we are on to him… He will hunt you down and kill you. If you simply go on your own, it can be explained away… An accidental death during an attempted journey through time. He's always spinning those stories himself… With Zutan's help. It is our turn to tell such a tale."

"No. Not a chance. I will not leave my brother here with that maniac! If what you say is true, our boss is a monster!"

"He is… And that is why you must do this. It is safer for you both to be apart. He will never believe you willingly separated yourselves."

Grace shook her head. "No. I shall face this threat with my brother and my friends. I shall not run and hide! United, we can stand against him."

"We can try… And we shall all probably die horrible, gruesome deaths via 'freak accidents.' Do you not understand what he has done, Grace?" Rhanna asked. "Because I believe it has just become quite clear."

"He murdered Vagris and Dawna, too…" Plurri whispered in horror as that realization sank in. He covered his mouth with his hands before he began to cry. "Grace… You _must _do this. I cannot survive unless I know you are safe."

Grace was openly crying now. "When can we reunite?" She asked.

"When the time is right, I shall find you once more," Plurri promised. "Go, my twin. Please. Be safe. I love you." He hugged her tightly before releasing her.

"Let me cause a distraction… One he will focus on so he does not notice your jump," Rhanna offered. She used her astral magic to project entire realms around them. Rhanna could walk the astral plane in her body or in astral form, and she could also manifest any one of the many planes in their realm. She also had the ability to communicate with the astral forms of others, including those who were sleeping and those who were in meditative or comatose states.

"Thank you," Grace said. She sobbed harder as she said, "I'll see you soon, Plurri." Then, she dove into the future, not knowing what year she was heading to or what she would do once she arrived to remain hidden from Zell as he moved through the time line.

Zell could not detect Grace, who he'd never expected might run and leave her brother behind. He believed the story that she was dead and held a public memorial for her. It took him a while to realize Adina had betrayed him after a vision. Sadly, the prophetess would have to be dealt with.

"Zutan… Help me dispose of this problem," he said.

Zutan hesitated for a moment. "You want me to kill Adina?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. They suspect me… I need you to do this. Make it look like an accident… And make sure Rhanna is either killed or too injured to assist."

"Zell, I-"

"Do you object, Zutan?"

Zutan stared at his feet, the threat and power in Zell's tone clear. "No, Great Zell… I shall do what you ask."

The very next day, Zutan staged an accident, using Air magic to create powerful winds around the vehicle Rhanna and Adina drove in. The vehicle flipped over, flying through the air down a hill until it crashed right into the water below. He could hear his former friends screaming for help as they struggled to free themselves from the sinking vehicle.

"Cover your eyes!" Rhanna shouted. Adina tried, although she was badly injured. Rhanna broke the windshield with her legs before using a shard of glass to cut the restraint keeping Adina in her seat. When she went to move her, however, she realized how bad things were.

"Dee… Love…" Rhanna whispered, seeing just how quickly Adina's blood was pooling around them in the water.

"Rhan… Go. Save yourself…" Adina said weakly.

"You know I shall not leave you here, so do not even ask," Rhanna said stubbornly. She was injured, but she summoned an astral realm, hoping she could bring Adina with her into a place where her body could not die until she had a chance to find a way to heal her. She held her wife in her arms and crossed into the realm. She had never tried to bring anyone else physically into an astral realm before, but she was desperate.

A peaceful smile appeared on Adina's face. "It does not hurt anymore," she said softly. Her wound, while severe, had stopped bleeding.

A man appeared before them. He was also in his astral form, and he was not Eltarian. "You are a Mystic," Rhanna said. "From Earth."

"Indeed I am," the man said kindly. He looked at the women sadly. "You know she does not belong in this place, Young Traveler."

"I had to bring her here… She would have died," Rhanna insisted.

"My friend… Everything must die eventually, in one way or another… All things transform. This is her path to walk."

"No… I refuse to believe that. I can save her… Mystics can heal, can't they?"

"We can… And I shall heal you, Young Traveler. It is not your time… You still have an important journey to take… However, I cannot save one who is not meant to remain in her current form."

"Please… You have to help her… I… I love her…" Rhanna was not prone to tears, but they fell now.

"I know you do," the man said kindly. "One day, you shall find one another again… Until then, you must allow her to walk her path. It is unfair to interfere… And it is unfair of the Universe to ask you not to." He paused, knowing she understood better than most would because of the nature of her powers. "What are your names?"

"I am Rhanna, and she is Adina…" Her voice cracked slightly on Adina's name.

"I am Amos… And I wish I could do more for you, Rhanna… Please allow me to do this much." He began to heal her wounds. Soon, the only thing that hurt was Rhanna's heart.

"Thank you…" She managed to say.

"Bring Adina home now, Rhanna… I promise, she shall feel no pain."

Rhanna nodded sadly, holding Adina tighter against her body. "I love you," she told her. "More than anyone I have ever loved before… More than myself… And if I could take your place, I would."

"I would never allow that," Adina said. "I love you far too much… It is alright, Rhan… I am not afraid. I… expected this."

Rhanna kissed her love's lips before moving back into their realm. Adina quickly bled out in her arms. Sobbing, Rhanna kissed her forehead before pulling herself together. "I shall make them pay for this, Love… One way or another," she vowed.

Rhanna remained in the public eye long enough to bury her beloved wife. Then, she vanished into the mountains with the help of Stone. She was not seen again until long after Zell fell from power.

When Zell did fall, Zutan quickly realized he was in trouble. Everyone wanted answers as to why the Elite Counsel had not known the truth, and if they had been involved in anything. Revealing evidence he'd previously covered up and twisting it expertly, Zutan framed Plurri for all of his crimes. The public might not have believed him had the evidence not been extremely convincing.

Plurri was sentenced to death for High Treason. Stone quietly let it be known that he knew damn well Plurri was innocent, and he did everything in his power to appeal Plurri's case. This would go on for a century and a half.

Zutan was faced with an unthinkable choice when he discovered a note from Zell in his room after the trial. _My dear boy… You must do one more thing in order to gain the ultimate power… The girl must perish. I believe, on some level, you have known this was coming. Do this, and I promise you shall be rewarded. Fail, and our reunion shall not come to pass in the way I had hoped… _

Zutan knew what Zell meant. He had to kill Rosemary, the little sister he'd grown to love so dearly… The child whose life he had saved before he'd fallen down such an evil path. If he destroyed her, the last thing holding him back would be gone. He grabbed a knife and prepared to do the deed.

Rosemary looked up at him in surprise as he arrived in the room she used when visiting him. "Hello, Brother," she said sweetly. "Did you have need of me?" She asked.

He clutched the knife, saying nothing. Rosemary looked nervous then. "Zutan… You are frightening me," she said softly.

Zutan looked away from her eyes, unable to face her. He sighed. "Go, Rosemary," he said. "Leave this place… Do not return until the morning." He shoved the knife away from his body before kissing her cheek.

"Zutan?" She asked in confusion.

"Just go, Little One. I love you. That is all you must know." He sent her away, knowing he would never be as strong as Zell because the one thing he could _never_ do was harm that girl.

"I know what you did, Zutan," Stone said firmly, appearing before him.

Zutan jumped at the sound of his voice. "I have no clue what you mean, Stone," he said innocently. He was almost convincing enough, but Stone saw through the lie.

"You were Zell's accomplice… The traitor amongst us. You were the one who covered everything up, and you committed crimes of your own… You framed Plurri."

"Did I? I do not recall." Zutan shrugged. "You forgot one important detail, Stone," he added harshly.

"What would that be?"

Zutan knew there was no point in lying. He'd failed to follow Zell's orders… He was probably dead either way. "_I_ told Zell Talon was on to him… I betrayed your precious brother, and that is why he met his end."

Stone felt rage soaring through him. "We _trusted_ you!" He shouted. He attacked so quickly, Zutan did not see it coming. Stone had him pressed against the wall and was strangling him.

Zutan tried to struggle. This only made Stone angrier. _Don't give in to the darkness,_ Avona's voice said in his mind.

_I am sorry, Avona… But, just this _once_, I must… _He thought. He channeled his full power and launched an attack on Zutan that left him unable to do more than stare in shock at the sheer brutality of it. Not only did he attack him magically, but he beat him physically, leaving Zutan unable to so much as move as Stone continued to attack. The storm which arrived was out of control and Stone barely noticed it. Windows shattered and the roof was ripped away. Rain poured into the mansion, causing the upper level to collapse around them.

Finally, after several minutes of this, Stone heard both Avona and Talon shouting in his mind, _Stop!_

_It is done, Brother,_ Talon said softly. _You have ensured he can never harm another._

_Let it go, Stone… Release this,_ Avona said urgently.

Before the dark magic could consume him, Stone released the last of his rage into the ground. He dropped to his knees and sobbed as he stared at Zutan's remains. Zutan's eyes were still open, and Stone closed them gently, unable to face what he had just done.

_You are_ not _your darkness,_ he reminded himself. This had to be done to protect the innocent. He used Water to cleanse away the worst of Zutan's injuries, making it look like he'd simply been killed by the storm. Stone delivered the news to Rosemary himself, feeling obligated to try to care for the girl in her grief, and he comforted her as she broke down in his arms. He knew how she felt. He had also lost a beloved brother once. No one ever figured out that Stone had murdered Zutan.

In the end, nearly a century and a half later, the final trial held on the matter still determined Plurri was guilty of all the treasonous crimes he'd been accused of. To everyone's great surprise, he vanished from prison the same day.

"Vagris?" Plurri asked in shock as he saw who had liberated him.

"In the flesh," Vagris replied. He hugged his old friend, beyond relieved to finally be reunited with him.

"Ah… Had you given us another hour, _we _would have done the same," a female voice said.

They spun around and spotted Rhanna and Stone standing together with an impressive-looking group of soldiers. "Rhanna!" Plurri cried, flinging his arms around her. Vagris joined in. Stone stared at him with an amused almost-smile.

"I had a _feeling_ you did not perish that day," Stone said, offering a hug of his own.

"Did Dawna survive as well?" Plurri asked desperately. Vagris looked heartbroken and Plurri knew the answer. "Oh, my friend… I am _so_ sorry."

"Thank you," Vagris managed to say sadly.

Desperate to lighten the mood even though he had stopped smiling over a century before, Plurri asked, "So, who are your friends, Rhanna and Stone?"

"Meet the Rebellion of Eltar," Rhanna said grandly. "Vitella and Garron, our leaders, reviewed your case and agreed to rescue you."

"And we would love to have you join us," Stone added. "_Both_ of you."

"The more, the merrier," Laby quipped. He stood beside Rhanna protectively and Plurri suspected he'd been a bit of a rock for her, preventing her from letting her grief consume her since she'd joined the Rebellion.

"Sounds like a party!" Plurri said cheerfully. "Vagris?"

"I shall join as well," he agreed. "Dawna told me to look for a sign of when to come back… I believe this is it."

"Perhaps, one day, it shall be safe to find Grace," Plurri said hopefully.

"One day," Stone promised solemnly.

Together, the remaining members of the Elite Counsel walked with the Rebellion toward what they hoped was a better future.


	15. Fifteen: Abyss (Alaurys, Trerry, Lygus)

**FIFTEEN: **_**ABYSS **__(Alaurys, Trerry, and Lygus. Featuring many others, including Laby, Daphne, Serafine, Ash, and Zell. Spoiler Alert: Lygus is the past life of a certain beloved Knight of Zandar who, in _Chosen Legacy_, currently has no idea why Zell is so bent on destroying him. This may provide some insight into that beyond Zell just being jealous that Sir Ivan is dating Daphne's current incarnation, Andie.)_

The night Trerry Vazgod was born, all of the people of Eltar heard the giggling of an infant echoing in their minds. Although slightly unnerving, it was taken to be an omen of good things to come. They were relieved because the previous night had brought great terror to Eltar.

Alaurys of Eltar was born the night before. That entire day, a banshee could be heard shrieking throughout the land. His mother, a powerful Sorceress, perished in childbirth. His father, in his grief, tried to murder the child that same night. Alaurys survived, and his father became convinced he was a powerful force of evil. He abandoned him, tossing him into the river. Instead of drowning, Alaurys began to float. Terrified, his father turned to dark magic and summoned a powerful demon to Eltar, promising if it destroyed his son, it could keep his soul. The demon would lie in wait for several years before making a move.

The two boys were from very different sides of the spectrum. People adored Trerry. He liked to make them laugh and would often play harmless pranks on them. Being two years older than Laby, he often treated the boy as a younger brother and helped him develop his pranking skills. The people of Eltar kept their distance from Alaurys. Although Elgan rescued him from the river, many did not trust the child born under the banshee's cry. Elgan and Zell trained the boy themselves and showed him kindness. Zell even kept him in their home until he decided Alaurys was old enough to fend for himself.

Trerry had a fairly normal childhood. He was a happy child who enjoyed laughing and having fun. He was an exceptionally gifted dancer, and would entertain the people of Eltar whenever possible. Trerry's powers included powerful Sorcery and telepathy. He could make people believe whatever he wanted them to and could project his thoughts and desires into the minds of others. He tried not to abuse this talent unless it was absolutely necessary. His mind was remarkably complex and could not be breached unless he was intentionally allowing someone inside of it. Anyone who tried fell into traps and either got stuck inside an abyss within his mind until he released them or simply got kicked out immediately. Zell became obsessed with finding a vulnerability inside of Trerry's mind that might allow him to slip inside of his head. He kept a close eye on the boy as he grew up, certain he was a threat.

Alaurys was lonely. Although Elgan and Zell both doted on the boy, no one else would talk to him much. It was not uncommon for him to talk to someone one day and learn they had dropped dead the next. The people believed he brought death with him, and they would not interact with him except when absolutely necessary. As such, he internalized most of his thoughts and only smiled when Elgan went out of his way to make him laugh. He was a very sad, very lost little boy, although things were a bit better while he lived with the brothers. When he was eight, Zell set him up in his own home. He made certain Alaurys had everything a boy could need, and he checked in on him often, but this still left Alaurys feeling lonely and abandoned. Elgan went out of his way to visit him nearly every day. He explained that Zell had simply seen that Alaurys was ready to walk his own path, and they needed to give him some freedom to do that. Alaurys could tell Elgan felt guilty for leaving him on his own, but Zell had not given him much of a choice in the matter. Alaurys spent most of his time practicing his magic and creating spells, which he'd discovered he had a talent for. His magic was very dark, but he never used it to harm anyone. As he grew older, Zell began paying him to work for him, allowing him to go on missions and help the people of Eltar in emergencies.

What brought Trerry and Alaurys together was Lygus. Orphaned at just seven years old, Lygus was determined to become one of the Eltarian Peacekeepers, who were essentially the village police and who would one day be considered part of the Eltarian Guard. He followed the Peacekeepers around, taking any opportunity to show off how brave and determined he was, from catching a stumbling damsel in distress to rescuing stray cats from trees. The Peacekeepers of his village found this endearing and let the boy go on "quests" with them. It was when he was eleven years old that fate brought him together with several people for the first time.

The Peacekeepers had brought Lygus into a neighboring village to assist with recovery from a nasty storm that had swept through it. He spotted a little girl standing on the tips of her toes and casting some sort of spell. She was a cute little thing and he smiled until he realized she was about to lose her balance. She stumbled forward and would have fallen on her face, but Lygus managed to catch her.

"Are you well, Dear Lady?" Lygus asked gently. The Peacekeepers had taught him to address everyone formally and with respect, even children, so he did not modify the question to suit her age.

The child looked at him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "I am well."

He nodded, releasing her once he was certain she was steady on her feet. "I am Lygus, Noble Peacekeeper of Eltar," he said grandly.

"I am Daphne," she replied with a shy look in her eyes. "It was kind of you to help me, Lygus." She curtsied to him politely and stumbled again. He steadied her quickly before she could fall.

"Of course, Dear Lady." He smiled at her, his heart melting at how cute the child was. "_Do_ be careful."

"I shall," she said seriously. Then, she began casting again. This time, Lygus could feel her magic. Although she was quite young, she was powerful. Her magic filled him with warmth and he watched her for a moment.

Another girl came into view. She was older than Lygus, but still young. Her magic was extremely powerful and radiated with fire and passion. He watched as she joined the younger girl. "That's good, Daphne," she said encouragingly. "Just don't get too carried away. Remember, you're not doing this alone."

"I wish to help, Sera," Daphne said seriously. Lygus realized this must be the beloved young Sorceress, Serafine. He'd forgotten she lived in that village. They had never met before, but he'd certainly heard of her many adventures and her contributions to Eltar.

"I know, Little Sister, but you're still young. You have to pace yourself. At seven, so did I," Serafine said.

Daphne nodded. That was when a tree branch crashed down toward Lygus. His reflexes were good, but he still got hurt as it knocked him to the ground. "Oh no!" Daphne cried in concern. She rushed toward him. Serafine followed behind her. "You're hurt..." Daphne said as she saw the blood trickling down his face. He also had a deep gash on his arm.

Lygus tried to put on a brave face for the girl. He was good at that, after all. "It is nothing serious," he promised her. "I shall be fine, Lady Daphne."

Two boys raced toward them and helped Serafine remove the branch from on top of him. _"That_ was rotten luck," one said. Lygus knew who he was. Only one Eltarian had spirals in his green eyes, and he had already earned quite a reputation on Eltar. Labyrinth looked to the two sisters. "Are either of you hurt?" He asked.

"No, we're fine, Laby," Serafine promised. _"He's _not, though."

"Really, this is nothing," Lygus insisted again. He didn't ever show weakness anymore. He hadn't since right after his parents died. The Peacekeepers had taught him to be strong.

Little Daphne touched her hand to his face gently. Lygus could feel her energy moving through him.

"Daphne, be careful," the other boy said. "You're still learning."

"I can make him feel well again," Daphne said.

"I believe you, but you do not want to hurt yourself, Sister."

"Ash, I can help him," she said stubbornly. "He is hurt. I _should _help."

"You should never risk harming yourself to heal others," Ash said practically. "You have never tried to heal a serious injury before. It has only been small wounds."

"Ash... Let her try," Serafine said gently. "I will make sure she does not overdo it."

Ash did not contradict her. Instead, he watched his younger sister nervously as she tried to heal Lygus. Soon, Lygus could feel his wounds mending until nothing hurt anymore. He looked at his arm in astonishment.

"You've _done_ it!" He cried in delight. "I owe you a debt, Lady Daphne."

She smiled at him sweetly. "You owe me nothing. I am happy to help," she replied.

"A Peacekeeper _must _have honor," he insisted. "You have my word that if you ever have need of my assistance, I shall be there. You may call on me any time. I shall always protect you." He bowed to her grandly.

Daphne giggled. Serafine watched him with an approving smile. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"I am Lygus, Noble Peacekeeper of Eltar," he said once again.

"Well, _Noble Lygus,_ I am pleased you are feeling better. Thank you for offering to protect my sister. Although she has me, our brother Ash, Laby, and our dear Lido, it is always good to know others watch over her as well."

Serafine and the others may not have taken him seriously, but Lygus knew a Peacekeeper's vow was a sacred oath and had not made it lightly. He would protect that child with all that he possessed, no matter what.

From just outside of the time line, Zell frowned. He had hoped his efforts would be rewarded, but it appeared Lygus had better reflexes than he had anticipated, even as a boy. Zell had wasted energy moving back in time in an attempt to prevent Lygus from ever meeting Daphne. Unfortunately, it seemed his attack had simply caused the two to bond sooner than they had originally. Yes, Lygus had met her that day in the original time line, but he hadn't grown quite that attached to Daphne until some time later.

"He _will_ perish at my hands, one way or another," Zell vowed. He despised Lygus and wanted to keep him away from his wife at all costs. "I must try again." He resumed watching the boy from a safe distance, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Trerry had gone to the village in an attempt to help clean up the mess from the storm. He was being serious for once in his life when he noticed a dark abyss opening up on the edge of town. A young boy seemed to be in a trance as he began to walk straight toward it.

Alaurys was casting the spell to open up the dark abyss when he realized a child was headed toward it. "Damn! I must stop it before it's too late," he said.

"No, Alaurys," Zell said as he looked deep into his eyes. "Continue."

"Great Zell?" Alaurys asked in confusion. "You were just over there... When did you arrive here?"

"_I,_ specifically, am from the future, Alaurys, and I come with an important mission. The boy you see will eventually grow into a very serious problem. He _must_ be stopped before it is too late."

"You want me to harm a child?" Alaurys asked. "But... Great Zell... Certainly that is not an appropriate use of my magic?"

"Alaurys, my boy, I know many things you do not. I cannot explain without risking changing things in the wrong way. You trust me, do you not?"

"Of course I do, Great Zell. You and Elgan are the closest thing I have to family."

"Then please do what I ask. It is imperative that we do not fail today."

Alaurys nodded. He continued his spell. The abyss opened up, ready to swallow the boy. That was when someone grabbed the boy and pulled him back from certain doom. "_Trerry... _Of _course," _Zell said darkly. He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, "That damn pest," but Alaurys was certain Zell would never say something like that. "Alaurys... I am entrusting you with something _extremely_ important. Watch the boy closely, and when the time comes, you must end his life."

Alaurys looked at Zell in shock. "I... I am not a killer, Great Zell. I know the people of Eltar believe I bring the Banshee's Curse, but _you_ know that is not true," he said desperately, suddenly worried that one of the only two people who genuinely cared for him had turned on him.

"I know that, Alaurys. Eliminating someone in order to save everyone else is not murder," Zell said patiently. "It is simply sometimes necessary. Will you watch over him as I ask?"

Alaurys nodded, seeing no other choice. "Of course, Great Zell. I understand. I will do what I must."

"Excellent. I must return to my own time before anyone else sees me. Be careful, my dear boy. Lygus is dangerous. Do not underestimate him." With that, he vanished back into the space outside of the time line.

Alaurys had an opportunity. He headed toward the boy and his rescuer. Lygus appeared confused and was trembling. The boy with him was trying to keep him calm. "You were in a daze," he explained patiently. "I had to pull you back or you would have perished."

Seeing his chance, Alaurys approached them and said, "My deepest apologies... That was a spell gone awry. Do you need assistance?"

"I am unharmed," Lygus said. "I simply do not understand what happened."

"That is simple, my young friend," the other boy said. "I am Trerry. Allow me to explain the situation we face... But not here." He looked a bit paranoid as he began looking around. Alaurys noticed Trerry's eyes landed on Zell.

_Perhaps he really _did_ curse his name,_ Alaurys thought. _After all, it seems his name _is,_ in fact, Trerry. If he is an enemy of Great Zell, he is an enemy of Eltar, and of _me_. _He silently vowed to keep a close eye on Trerry in addition to Lygus.

They traveled to what appeared to be an abandoned house. "Come on," Trerry said. "Follow me." He led them inside. "Now, have a seat. We're going to be here for a while."

Alaurys wasn't thrilled with the arrangement, but he decided to stay anyway. If Trerry was some sort of traitor, he needed to know so he could inform Zell. The last thing he expected, however, was to be pulled into some sort of trance.

The abandoned house fell away. Instead, Alaurys found himself sitting in a cozy den of some sort, surrounded by books and weapons. Lygus looked around in wonder. "Is this Sorcery?" He asked.

"This is _me,_" Trerry replied with a smirk. "Welcome to my mind."

"Your _mind?"_ Alaurys repeated.

"It's a complicated and often frightening place to be," Trerry said, "but it's also the one place where _no one_ can overhear our words."

"We're... In your mind?" Lygus repeated. He looked both confused and impressed.

"Part of it," Trerry confirmed. "Now... As I said, I am Trerry. Who are the two of you?"

"I am Lygus, Noble Peacekeeper of Eltar," the boy replied.

That got a laugh out of both Trerry and Alaurys. "So _formal!"_ Trerry said with delight.

"How old are you, _nine?" _Alaurys asked, still laughing.

"I _happen_ to be _eleven," _Lygus replied, "and I do _not_ appreciate your tone."

"Apologies, Brave and Noble Sir Lygus," Trerry said kindly. "It is very good to meet you."

"Likewise, I suppose, since you saved me," Lygus said after a moment.

"And_ you, _Friend?" Trerry asked Alaurys. "What do we call you?"

"I am..." Alaurys hesitated. For just a second, he'd forgotten he was spying on the two of them and enjoyed being able to laugh with people closer to his own age. If he told them who he was, they would surely turn on him.

"I could just pull it out of your mind, if that's easier for you," Trerry said lightly.

"Alaurys," he said with a sigh. "I am called Alaurys."

"Truly?" Lygus asked nervously.

"Truly," he confirmed. "If you want me to go, Trerry, release me from your mind and I will remove my body from the house."

"Do not be ridiculous," Trerry said firmly. "I have never met you. Why would I kick you out of my head because of your name?"

"My name is well-known."

"Yes. You are the one associated with the Banshee's Curse. That is not a good enough reason for me not to get to know you." He offered him a warm, reassuring smile. "You were born the day before me. I think that's a sign we should become great friends."

For the first time in his life, Alaurys was rethinking following Zell's instructions. "Trerry... Why did you bring us here?" He asked.

"To explain what happened to our noble friend here," Trerry replied casually.

"And what was that?" Lygus asked eagerly.

"Zell."

Alaurys was stunned into silence. Lygus looked more confused than ever. "The Great Wizard?" He asked. "What do you mean? What does he have to do with this?"

"I don't know what you do in the future, Lygus," Trerry began, "but you're going to draw his wrath. I couldn't read everything in his head... He's too strong of a telepath, and he would have noticed me if I tried... But he wants you dead."

"Me? But... I am just... _Me,"_ Lygus said rather humbly. He was brave for a child, but it was clear this news had shaken him.

"For _now,_ yes... You will become someone he views as a serious threat. I do not understand why. I assume you must turn evil, because why else would the Great Wizard of Eltar want you dead?" Trerry shrugged. "I saved you anyway... You are very young. I could not, in good conscience, watch you die when I had the power to save you."

"Evil..." Lygus repeated. "Never! I shall _never _turn evil," he vowed. "It goes against all which I stand for!"

"I believe you on that," Trerry said calmly. "Whatever you've done, it has not happened yet. That aspect of Zell was from the future."

"You do not use his title," Alaurys observed.

Trerry shrugged again. "It is awfully pretentious of him to call himself such a thing, let alone demand everyone else do it as well."

"He does not demand that. It is simply a respect the people of Eltar grant to him."

"I'm not really one for such formalities."

"You called _me _Sir Lygus," Lygus pointed out.

"I think you deserve that title. You'll earn it one day. I can feel it. As for Zell... I don't know. What sort of person dubs themselves 'the Great Wizard'? I dislike the way he came into the title. A title such as his should be earned and granted by the _people_, not the one who wears it with such arrogant pride."

"Your words are harsh... _Treasonous, _even," Alaurys said.

"Is it Treason to have an opinion? I had not heard the laws were re-written. Forgive me," Trerry said with a mock-serious tone.

"I'm simply stating that most people would not say such things."

"I am _not _most people, Alaurys. You will learn that."

Alaurys should have left then and there and reported back to Zell. Instead, he remained. Lygus looked at both of the older boys with tears in his eyes. "I _won't _turn evil," he whispered. "Not _ever." _

Alaurys felt for the boy. Everyone thought he was evil, too. He knew how hard it was to cling to being good when no one believed in you. "We shall help you," he said suddenly.

"Yes, that is a splendid idea!" Trerry agreed. "We will keep you on the right path, my friend." He paused. "What has you so frightened about the other possibility?" He added.

Lygus stared at his shoes. "It is in my blood," he said softly.

"Your blood?" Alaurys repeated.

"My father was consumed by dark magic. They say he encountered a _vizu_ when I was an infant. He began casting darker and darker spells, until one day, the magic destroyed everything. It was an accident... He killed my mother with the spell. When he realized it, he snapped out of the madness the vile creature inflicted upon him and he was overwhelmed with grief. He confessed to everything in a note before taking his own life." The boy looked so haunted, it broke something in Alaurys. He reached toward him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss, Young Sir Lygus," he said softly.

Lygus wiped at the tears in his eyes, embarrassed. He tried to put on a brave face as he explained further. "I found them there... My mother's blood left her body by supernatural means._ All_ of it. It was... _Everywhere." _He still wouldn't look either of the older boys in the eye. "It was an incredibly painful way to perish, and her face was frozen in a scream... My father... He shoved a sword through his own chest. He fell beside her with tears staining his cheeks." He shook his head. "I vowed that very day to become a Peacekeeper... To do so much good that it would erase the evil my father had left behind in this world." He looked up then with determination in his eyes. "I won't follow that path. No matter what I must do, I shall _never_ turn evil in this life or any other. I refuse."

Trerry looked as touched by the boy's story as Alaurys felt. "Brave Sir Lygus... I vow to you we will ensure you keep that oath," he said seriously.

From that day on, both Trerry and Alaurys protected Lygus. They kept a close eye on him, but not for the reason Zell had made Alaurys promise to do it in the first place. He genuinely cared for the boy. Both he and Trerry quickly came to view Lygus as a younger brother. They also came to become close to each other because of their joint effort to protect Lygus from repeating his father's mistakes.

Zell didn't try anything else for a while. Lygus matured and began to gain the respect of the Peacekeepers. He also got to know Serafine, Ash, and Daphne better. It began with him simply helping the naturally clumsy Daphne whenever he noticed she was in danger of hurting herself, but soon, he became more than merely the boy who kept popping up at the right moments.

He was smooth and charming, and all of the local girls adored him. He flirted shamelessly with Serafine, who found it amusing. "Come see me in ten years, Lygus," she said with a laugh. She looked to Talon, her mentor, and teased him by saying, "You know, one day, he just might give _you_ some competition!" She began dating Talon shortly after. Lygus accepted his defeat to a greater man with dignity and congratulated him with a handshake. This only made Serafine love the formal and adorably pretentious boy even more.

As time wore on and Lygus moved from boy to teenager, his training intensified and the Peacekeepers accepted him as an official member of their ranks. He was the youngest by far, and he was deeply proud of this fact. Trerry was similarly popular with the women of Eltar, and he gave the younger boy tips on how to best handle entering the world of courting girls.

Alaurys had little time for romance. He was busy working for Zell while still protecting Lygus from him. Alaurys believed that Lygus would not become a threat Zell needed to eliminate as long as he and Trerry kept him on the path of light. His focus was entirely on the boy for a time, until one day, something caught him by surprise.

She was the loveliest being Alaurys had ever seen. He felt her before he ever saw her, and watched her walk by him. She radiated the light he so desperately craved in his own life, and he was drawn to her because of it. Alaurys might not be evil, but his dark magic left him consumed by shadows more often than not. When she dropped a notebook, he immediately rushed to scoop it up and return it to her.

"Forgive me, Miss... You dropped this," he said softly.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Alaurys," she said as she took the notebook from him.

"You know me?" He asked. He was certain his chances of getting close to her had just been destroyed.

"I do," she said kindly. "I work for the Great Wizard as a Seer at the Counsel Building. My name is Zandra."

"Zandra..." He repeated. Her name was like a song to him. It filled him with hope. He had never felt anything like this before. It confused him, but in a good way.

As she turned to walk away, he touched her arm. "Wait..." He said awkwardly. She looked at him, patiently waiting for him to say more. "Zandra... Would you like to accompany me to get something to eat?" He asked. It seemed horribly awkward and he was certain she'd laugh at him, but instead, she smiled.

"That is very kind of you, Alaurys. I would enjoy that," she replied.

His heart skipped a beat or two from the shock. Sure, Trerry and even Lygus had made this sort of thing look easy for a while now, but he had never thought it would work for him. "Wonderful," he said quickly, realizing he now needed to take the next step and make a plan. "Come. The food here is excellent." He led her to a local tavern.

By the end of the night, he was laughing more than he ever had in his life. He couldn't stop smiling. He gave her a hug as he dropped her at her home and never wanted to let her go. He finally left her, and he ran straight to Trerry and Lygus.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alaurys?" Trerry asked as he saw his face.

"What do you mean?" Alaurys asked.

"You look so... _Happy. _It's a nice change."

"I met someone," Alaurys admitted. "She's... Different. She understands me, and she brings this light to me like I have never known before."

"Have you finally found love?" Lygus asked in excitement. "Good for you!"

"I... I think I may have," Alaurys admitted in surprise. Was it possible? Could this happiness be his, or would he wake in the morning to find it was all a dream?

"Alaurys... Marry this girl," Trerry said firmly.

"I _just_ met her, Trerry."

"You do not see your face. Trust me when I say that sort of connection does not come along every day."

For once, Alaurys took the advice of his friends. He continued to see Zandra, meeting up with her as often as possible. It changed something within him. She seemed to bring him to life. Three months later, he told her he loved her. There was no turning back, and he was terrified until she smiled and said it back to him. From then on, they were an official couple. No one understood why Zandra had attached herself to Alaurys, but she didn't care if they disapproved. Her heart was his and his alone.

Unfortunately, as was typical for the boy who bore the Banshee's Curse, the first time they met after they became a true couple, it was at a funeral. Death was always around Alaurys, and he'd grown accustomed to it. This time, however, it was different. Elgan, the man who'd saved Alaurys when he was an infant abandoned in the river, had died in a freak accident. He felt it before word reached anyone. The sudden loss of Elgan hit him like a sword through his heart, and he screamed just as the banshee who'd been with him since birth did whenever a great loss was coming. He fell to his knees and wept until he had no tears left and no energy to continue screaming. A dark abyss opened up, because that happened from time to time when he lost control of his emotions, and he struggled to close it before anyone could get hurt. He remained in isolation until the day of the funeral. He forced himself to attend both to support Zell, who was grieving deeply, and to say goodbye to the man he'd loved as family.

The banshee began to cry more often after that. He'd never heard her quite so clearly before, but now, she was constantly at his side, waiting for the next crisis to hit. His grief was incredibly powerful and he sank into a deep depression. Only Trerry, Lygus, and Zandra could reach him and pull him back out of it. When they were not at his side, his pain would return tenfold. Zell saw his grief and attempted to comfort him, but when that failed, he gave Alaurys time off from work so he could process his pain. Alaurys was still in this state when Talon died. The screams of the banshee were especially loud that night, but by the time he realized who was in danger, Talon was already dead. He attended the funeral more out of obligation and respect than out of a desire to be there. It was difficult for him to face this pain. He simply sank deeper into his depression. Then, everything changed in a way he could no longer ignore.

To the great horror of Alaurys and everyone else on Eltar, Zell's beloved girlfriend, Serafine, had been brutally slaughtered. To make matters worse, her own brother had killed her. No one could understand how gentle, shy, generous Ash could have committed such a savage and horrific crime. One popular theory began to spread that it had been the result of him falling victim to one of Serafine's _vizu_. As this rumor spread, Alaurys and Trerry both had the same thought... They had to get to Lygus and make sure it hadn't set him off.

Lygus was pacing when they found him. At just fourteen years old, he radiated a level of seriousness few men ever achieved. "Lygus... Are you well?" Trerry asked gently.

"It doesn't make sense..." Lygus said, more to himself than to his friends as he stopped pacing.

"_What _doesn't make sense, Lygus?" Alaurys asked.

"Sera worked with the _vizu _all the time. Ash knew the signs of trouble. He would have sought help. He was too intelligent... Also, the symptoms do not fit..." He shook his head and began pacing again.

"Ly... Talk to us," Trerry said gently.

"It's not right... _None_ of it is... No... We're missing the clues... Nothing is as it seems... None of this is the truth..."

"He has lost his wits," Alaurys mumbled.

"No... I do not believe that he has," Trerry said. He caught their friend's eyes and held his gaze. "Lygus... Calm yourself and speak your mind," he said firmly. Alaurys could feel Trerry block the room from outsiders so no one could hear their conversation.

The telepathic shove worked. Lygus began speaking more clearly. "They say Ash murdered our dear Lady Serafine... We all know he would _never _do such a thing. The logical argument would make sense, except that Lady Sera would have known he was in danger, and Sir Ash would have realized it as well. Neither would have missed those signs. The madness a _vizu _inflicts takes time to consume someone. He's innocent. I know it in my very _soul._"

"Ly, I know you cared for Ash, but Great Zell found Ash beside Serafine's body, covered in her blood. He killed her and then shut down," Alaurys reminded him gently.

"No! Don't you _see,_ Alaurys? None of that is true! All of Eltar has been fooled by a convenient lie because it is easier than accepting the obvious truth!"

"What truth is that, Ly?" Trerry asked patiently.

"That Ash did not kill his sister... _Zell_ did."

Alaurys stared at him in horror. "Lygus, no! How could you say such a thing? The Great Wizard loved Serafine with all his heart. He would never have harmed her. He is incapable of such savage violence," he said.

"Alaurys... I am not mad, nor irrational," Lygus said firmly. "Please, if you have _ever_ cared for me, hear my words now. I know what _vizu_-induced madness looks like. I lived through it. I watched as my father descended into it slowly. Ash showed _none_ of the signs." He sighed.

"Great Zell is _not_ a murderer, Lygus. You have no idea what Serafine went through... The details were not made public, but I know them, because he came and told me himself. He was terribly distraught. I'm_ telling_ you, he is incapable of such a horrific crime."

Lygus looked heartbroken at his words. "She did not deserve to suffer," he said softly. "None of them did... You must understand, Alaurys... Break free from his control. He has blinded you for years... He has blinded us _all_. Everyone around him dies, Alaurys. _Every. One. _Those closest to him are in terrible danger."

"It is _my_ doing!" Alaurys blurted out.

"Alaurys, that's absurd," Trerry argued.

"It is the truth! Everyone I become close to is doomed to die a horrific death. Why do you think I isolated myself after Elgan? The banshee was with me that day... I heard her cry, but I could not save him. She came for him because of how dear he was to me, and even Great Zell could not protect him."

"Alaurys, be rational. You are _not _this foolish. The superstitions of the people of Eltar are not facts. You do not bring death wherever you go. You are not the one calling the banshee, and she is not the one taking lives."

"I am cursed! I _have_ been since the day I was born! My own father tried to murder me because he _knew_ that I was evil! This is my fault! All of it! Elgan... Serafine... Perhaps even Ash's madness..." He had tears in his eyes.

Trerry shocked him when he slapped him across the face. Lygus stared at him in horror and confusion. Alaurys did not know how to react, so he simply stared at Trerry with anger in his eyes. "Stop!" Trerry shouted. "You are repeating what has been programmed into you, but it is not the truth, Alaurys! Think clearly! For the first time in your life, see the _truth!" _

Alaurys felt incredible pain in his head as Trerry grabbed him by his temples and forced his way inside of his mind. The pain was powerful enough for Alaurys to hold on to, and it seemed to break through something he had not known was there.

He was shaking as Trerry released him. "Ouch..." He mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"I am sorry, my friend," Trerry said with a shrug. "It was the only way."

"I do not understand," Lygus said. "What just happened?"

"For the first time since Elgan pulled him out of the river and brought him to Zell, Alaurys is _free_."

"Free?"

"His mind has never been fully his own. I just changed that."

Alaurys suddenly understood. "I could never speak against him... Even thinking a disloyal thought hurt more than it should have... And if others spoke harshly, I put a stop to it, even when they were my friends..." He stared at Trerry and Lygus as realization overwhelmed him. "I could not believe anything except what he told me, even when it made no sense. I could not directly defy him... I did it once, and it was only because I told myself if the issue ever came up, I would still handle it."

"What was the issue?" Lygus asked.

_"You_ were," Trerry said.

"You _knew?"_ Alaurys asked in surprise.

"That you were ordered to murder an innocent eleven-year-old? Yes, I knew," Trerry replied. "The fact that you decided to fight the order to the best of your ability, and to change his destiny so he didn't have to be _handled,_ showed you could be trusted, and I knew I had to help you then."

"You... You meant to _kill_ me, Alaurys?" Lygus asked with hurt and disbelief in his eyes.

"He told me you would become a threat when you were older," Alaurys replied. "He wanted you handled... He made me create the abyss that day, but Trerry saved you, so he told me to keep an eye on you and eliminate you when I could. The thing is, you were this sweet, loyal kid and you were so brave and so determined not to turn evil... I couldn't kill you. I wanted to save you." He shook his head. "I am so sorry, Ly. Can you forgive me?"

Lygus nodded slowly. "I almost died twice that day... The first time, a tree branch fell on me. Daphne healed me, after Serafine, Ash, and Laby pulled it off of me. I don't think he considered that a seven-year-old might fix me. The head injury was probably a lot worse than I wanted to admit, but she insisted on healing me. It was why I vowed to protect her... And I have, to the best of my ability." He sighed. "Now, she has lost her sister and is about to lose her brother, and I can do nothing to stop it. I cannot protect her from this pain."

"Be by her side. She does not need a protector, Ly. She needs a _friend,"_ Trerry said.

He nodded. "Then I shall be her friend," he vowed.

"You're right, Lygus," Alaurys said. "None of it makes sense. The story doesn't fit. Gre... _Zell_ is lying." He decided then and there that unless he was directly in Zell's presence and keeping up appearances, he would never use his title again.

"So what do we do about it?" Lygus asked.

"We find evidence," Trerry said. "Our theories alone are not enough to convince anyone outside of this room."

"Zandra would believe us," Alaurys said. "However, I am reluctant to include her in a Treasonous investigation."

"Bring her to me. We will speak of this only in the safety of my mind, where he cannot figure out what we believe to be true."

Zandra soon joined them in their efforts to prove that their theory was not simply madness. Unfortunately, Ash was executed before they had a chance to look into much of anything, but they had accepted that was probably inevitable. It was horrifying, and it broke something in all of them, but they could not interfere. If Zell caught on to them, they would all meet the same fate.

Much time passed as they carefully investigated Zell. Once a week, they would meet inside of Trerry's mind and share what they had discovered. Lygus grew closer to Daphne, who so few people paid proper attention to. Zell had zeroed in on her, and it worried Lygus, so he tried to look after her whenever he could.

Alaurys and Zandra's love continued to grow. Less than a year after they became a couple, they were married. As hard as life as a double agent was for him, Alaurys was happy. Zandra being his wife was all he needed to find the strength to go on. She got pregnant with their first child a few months later. They named him Calix Elgan, honoring the man Alaurys missed so terribly in the best way he could think of. He only hoped giving him Elgan's name would give him strength and the ability to follow the path of the light. The following year, Zandra gave birth to a daughter they named Lia. Calix and Lia were happy children. Calix had his mother's gifts for bringing light and beauty into the world. He giggled and spread joy the same way his "Uncle Trerry" tended to as a child. Lia was darker, like her father, but that didn't mean she couldn't be just as happy as her older brother.

Trerry continued to enjoy his life as a single man, but the minute his daughter was left on his doorstep, he began to change just a bit. Trinity was much like her father, even as an infant, and the moment he laid eyes on her, he fell in love. Her mother was one of the many women he'd spent a night with before moving on, and she had no interest in raising the girl. Trerry was happy to do it instead. She had his powers anyway, and most people would not be able to raise a baby who could project her thoughts into the minds of others.

Lygus realized things had taken an inappropriate turn between Daphne and Zell when she was still far too young. He tried to get her to discuss it, but she politely changed the subject. He could not push her without upsetting her, so he simply tried to keep an even closer eye on her after that. As a result, her attachment to him grew. He shared things with her he didn't tell others, including the truth about his parents, when she was fifteen and he was nineteen. Daphne did not judge him, and instead embraced him until he felt the grief and trauma lift from his heart for just a little while.

"I fear sometimes that I will meet the same fate as my father did," he admitted with a single tear in his eyes that he couldn't stop from escaping.

Daphne wiped the tear from his eye gently. "I will _never _let that happen, Ly," she promised him.

"What if you cannot stop it? What if it is in another lifetime? What if-"

"Lygus..." She gently put a finger to his lip to silence him for a moment. "I _vow_ to you that in any lifetime in which we should meet, I shall protect you, no matter what, and ensure you cannot turn evil. Your heart is too pure. Even if evil is all around you, you shall never be consumed by it." She touched his chest gently. "This is my oath to you, just as you made one to me when I was young. I shall _always_ protect your heart from the darkness."

He saw genuine determination and unconditional love in her eyes, as always. Daphne had an infinite ability to care for others no matter who they were or what they had done in the past. He hadn't noticed when she went from a girl to a young woman, but as she grew, she simply became more beautiful to him. He hugged her. "Thank you, my dear Lady Daphne." When he released her, he kissed her hand. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Indeed," he said. "After all, I know you never break your word."

"And I am not about to start now." She was about to gather her belongings to leave when Lygus noticed something on her arm.

"Lady Daphne... Forgive me, but... What is that bruise from?" He asked cautiously.

She looked nervous for a moment before she managed to smile. "That? I did not even notice it. I must have walked into something again," she said lightly.

It was certainly plausible with how clumsy she was, but Lygus was skeptical. "Again, please forgive me, but it looks as though someone grabbed you harshly." The fear in her eyes was enough to tell him what he needed to know. "Who dared to lay a hand on you? I will make them suffer the consequences!"

She shrank a bit at his sudden burst of anger. Lygus realized this and softened his tone and demeanor. "My apologies, Lady Daphne... I simply dislike seeing you hurt. Please, let me do what I vowed to do and protect you."

"All is well, Lygus," she said softly. "You need not worry for me."

_"Daphne." _He said urgently, with enough emphasis on her name for her to understand he did not believe her words in the slightest. "Please... Tell me what happened."

"It was an accident," she finally replied. "Please, Lygus, forget about this. It is nothing."

"You were left bruised. That is _not_ nothing, Daphne."

"He had just returned from traveling. Lido was with me, but he asked him to leave so we could speak privately. I do not think he expected me to have company when he returned, and he found us laughing and having a bit of fun. I suppose I should have been more focused on his return than on Lido... When he stepped out of his energy tube, he was stronger than he realized, and he reached out to touch me... He meant no harm, but he grabbed me a bit harder than he intended to. It really _is_ nothing, Lygus. It was an accident."

Lygus was horrified. He gently took her arm so he could examine the bruise more closely. The marks were clear. Not only had Zell grabbed her, but she had small cuts on the underside of her arm from his nails digging into her flesh.

"Daphne... My dear, _sweet_ Lady... This was _not_ an accident, no matter _what_ he tells you," Lygus said softly.

She was obviously terrified, but she didn't ask for his help. Instead, she smiled again, but the sadness in her eyes was clear. It made his heart ache. _"Please,_ Daphne... Let me help you. He has no right to hurt you this way," he said.

"It was an accident," she insisted. "He is the Great Wizard of Eltar, Ly... The greatest force of good in all the Universe. He would never deliberately cause me harm."

He knew she believed that. How could she not, after all? Zell was all Daphne really had. Her parents had stopped paying attention to her after Serafine and Ash died. They were perfectly happy to allow Zell to prey on their daughter if it meant their family name might be redeemed from such a horrific scandal. If the Great Wizard took an interest in their daughter, the people of Eltar might forgive the family history. Although Daphne was beloved by everyone, she rarely saw her friends alone. Zell kept her fairly isolated under the guise of training her. Lygus had to steal precious moments with her when Zell was traveling. The only person Zell hadn't tried to push to the edge of her personal life was Lido, who Daphne would never allow him to push away. Now, Zell had discovered her with Lido and had punished her for it, but he had her and everyone else so convinced he was the great hero who had rescued her from being neglected that she couldn't seem to comprehend his true intentions.

_I will save her from him,_ Lygus silently vowed. As he and the others found proof of Zell's true nature, he would do everything he could to protect her from that monster who'd dared to lay a hand on her.

Lygus did not know that his words had gotten through to Daphne on some level. She was afraid of Zell, but she'd never admit it. Everyone always told her how lucky she was that he'd taken such an interest in her. When she went home, Zell was back to his usual self, or so it seemed. He greeted her kindly and embraced her, and she thought she might be safe. However, when things progressed to a more intimate level, he was entirely too rough with her. She cried out in pain, but he didn't realize he'd gone too far until he felt her tears on his arm. Only then did he ease up and ultimately leave her to recover. He covered her with a blanket lovingly, stroking her hair and whispering sweet, soothing words of adoration and comfort until she passed out from pain. Zell knew what Daphne did not. She was now pregnant with twins. He intended to make sure she never forgot who the most important man in her life was again. This would prove a point, and he was certain Daphne would provide him with powerful heirs. He left her to recover as he dreamed of what the future might hold.

The next morning, Lygus saw Daphne in town. She was walking with difficulty and he knew she was in pain. She was trembling as she purchased supplies to cook dinner that night. He approached her and was furious as he spotted new bruises and scratches on her arms. She would not meet his eyes as he tried to insist on bringing her home. She told him it was unnecessary and that she needed to hurry and return to the house. She'd rushed off before he could do much more than tell her goodbye and to be careful.

"I have to _do_ something about this," Lygus said after he told Trerry, Alaurys, and Zandra what he'd seen. "He's abusing her."

"She remains with him willingly," Trerry said. "It makes things difficult."

"Where else can she _go,_ Trerry?" Lygus demanded. "He's the only adult who takes proper care of her as far as everyone is concerned. They all think it's wonderful he chose her as his lover... She is still practically a _child._" He shook his head, fuming with anger.

"He's right," Alaurys said. "Daphne probably doesn't feel like she has a choice. Even her parents want her with him... And I'm not surprised he hurt her. I'm actually surprised it took so long."

"It may have been happening for a while," Zandra said. "Daphne is very good at keeping a smile on her face even when faced with great difficulty. There is no telling how long he has been harming her."

"I cannot allow it to continue," Lygus said.

"What do you propose, Ly? We cannot just march up to him and punch him in the face," Trerry said.

"I'd_ like_ to, though," Alaurys said. "I'm all for beating the hell out of him for the things he's done. In fact, why _can't_ we? Give me _ten minutes_ with that bastard and I'll make him regret ever crossing me or any of us." With Zell's control on his mind broken, Alaurys had become much more outspoken. He was even more sarcastic than Trerry, and that was saying something. Sometimes, he didn't hold back and said things he probably shouldn't have. After being restrained for so long by Zell's programming, he was enjoying his new freedom to speak his mind whenever it suited him.

"It is too dangerous," Trerry said practically.

_"Daphne _is in danger... More than any of us, because she basically lives with him at this point," Lygus said. "She needs our help. If you won't stand with me, I shall do it alone. I _promised_ her... I promised I would protect her, no matter _what. _My word is the one thing I have, and I shall not break it."

Trerry sighed. "You're not doing it alone. We will figure something out. Give us a day, my friend, and I promise we'll get that girl some help."

Lygus was relieved they had agreed to help. He headed home that day intending to rest up and prepare for whatever battle might come when they made their move. Before he made it home, however, Zell appeared in front of him. He dropped some blood on the ground and a dark abyss opened up. Lygus knew he must have stored blood from Alaurys for just such an occasion.

Lygus tried to defend himself. He was trained, after all. He would not go down without a fight. He had too much honor for that.

"Be careful where you step, Lygus," Zell said coldly. "One false move will lead to your untimely death."

"What do you hope to accomplish here?" Lygus demanded.

"You have been a thorn in my side since the day you met my precious Daphne. She does not need you in her life."

"With all due respect, that choice is Daphne's, not yours."

"Daphne wants whatever _I_ want. You should have kept yourself out of our business, Lygus."

"You _hurt_ her, you monster! If you expected me to sit back and allow that, you were sadly mistaken. I do not support any man laying a hand on a woman, especially one as gentle as Daphne." He remembered the beatings his own mother had endured at the hands of his father as his mind deteriorated into madness. He hadn't been able to do much to protect her then, but he would never let another woman be abused in such a way on his watch ever again.

Zell struck him hard in the chest. Lygus nearly fell into the abyss but managed not to as he stumbled backward. "Do _not _say her name. You aren't _worthy,_ Lygus."

"Neither are_ you," _Lygus said.

Zell laughed. "Such disrespect from a Peacekeeper? I am ashamed of you. I'd have you fired, however, you won't survive long enough for that."

"We shall see." Lygus drew his sword.

Zell seemed amused by this. "Fair enough," he said. "A warrior deserves a warrior's death." He summoned his own sword. They began battling in the night, meeting each other strike for strike until Zell slipped into the time line, jumped backward about three seconds, and stabbed Lygus through the chest from behind with his sword.

"You fight well, Lygus. It is a shame we were not on the same side. I could use a man such as yourself behind me... Fiercely loyal, skilled in battle, focused and determined... Such a waste," Zell said.

"I shall _never_ work for the likes of you," Lygus said weakly.

"Stay _away_ from Daphne, Lygus... Or, I vow, I will destroy you and everyone you care for, over and over, in every lifetime you attempt to come near her."

"Someone like you... Never wins in the end," Lygus replied with a determined look in his eyes. "And I shall _always_ protect her."

"You _can't_ protect her, Lygus. Not anymore." Zell laughed before pulling the sword from his chest and kicking Lygus into the abyss. He knew he'd bleed out long before he ever hit the bottom.

Losing Lygus sent Alaurys into a deep depression once again. Zandra found a way to bring him back, encouraging him to keep fighting because Lygus would not want them to give up. On the days when that wasn't enough, she'd place Calix in his lap and the boy would pester him until he finally gave in and started laughing. These were the only reasons he didn't go completely over the edge.

Trerry, on the other hand, finally snapped. He began plotting to destroy Zell, coming up with an elaborate scheme that would take a long time to accomplish. Trerry had learned that Zell would fall briefly, but he would return, and that was when he would need to help finish the bastard off.

One year later, a horrific demonic attack happened in the same village Alaurys had been born in. He returned to the town to investigate the source and found himself drawn straight to the demon. It felt as though they knew each other.

"Alaurys of Eltar... Your soul belongs to me, and I have come to collect it," the demon announced upon seeing him.

"I don't belong to _anyone," _Alaurys said firmly.

"Your father promised me your soul if I could destroy you. It is time. Please come die now. I have other things to do tonight."

Alaurys stared at the demon in disbelief. "Did you _really_ just say that?"

"I did."

"Does that line ever actually _work_ for you?"

"It was worth a try," the demon said. "Fine. We shall do this the hard way. Alaurys of Eltar! I am the demon, Argustano, and I have come to claim what is rightfully mine." He raised some sort of ritual dagger in the air.

"You're going to have to try harder than _that,_ _Argie-Boy,"_ Alaurys said casually. He proceeded to open up a dark abyss beneath the demon's feet. That nearly worked, but the demon floated back out of the abyss to safety looking relatively unscathed. "That's a shame," Alaurys said aloud.

"A noble effort," Argustano replied. "Now, prepare to shed your mortal coil!" He lunged at Alaurys with the dagger again.

Alaurys dodged the attack and kicked the demon away from him. He began moving expertly around the traps he'd set. Every few feet, another abyss sat ready to spring up. It was taking a lot of energy, but Alaurys didn't care.

The battle waged on for a few minutes before the demon finally threw up his hands in frustration. "Listen here... Either you cooperate and give yourself up to me, or I will slaughter everyone you care for, starting with your family. The children are sickeningly adorable. They'll get eaten alive by demons."

"Don't you _dare_ threaten my family!" Alaurys said, attacking the demon with a surprising amount of force. The demon nearly fell into the biggest abyss Alaurys had set up. When that failed, he used some of the unconventional dance steps Trerry was so proud of, getting closer to the demon's flaming weapon. He pulled the bow and arrow from out of the demon's reach and aimed the arrow straight at the center of its chest.

Argustano screamed as the arrow pierced his chest. "You fool!" He shouted. "If I perish, the force of my energy's destruction combined with the abyss you created shall destroy this entire planet! Eltar shall be swallowed whole!"

"Well, how do I _stop_ that?" Alaurys demanded.

"There is no way! You haven't the power and I am too weak to do it on my own because I am wounded." The abyss was getting larger and out of control. A storm raged around them as the demon's energy flared and spilled out of him.

Alaurys knew he only had one choice. He had sworn he would never use the spell, but he had no other options now. He knew if the demon was contained within him, it would ultimately recover somewhat, and its excess energy would not spill out and explode upon releasing into the world. Eltar was in danger. He didn't even hesitate before he cast the spell. Cutting his wrist, he summoned Argustano into himself.

The abyss closed almost immediately. The storm stopped just as Alaurys lost consciousness on the ground beside the river. That was where Zandra found him several hours later. She healed him and brought him home.

Surprisingly, Argustano and Alaurys found a way to coexist fairly quickly. Alaurys grew darker, and the snarky sense of humor he already possessed got much sharper. His temper was stronger, but he always kept it in check around innocent bystanders. He never got angry around Zandra or the children. Their light kept Argustano in check.

Alaurys had grown much stronger as he embraced the darkness and allowed Argustano to teach him some things. He did his best not to harm others, but he was willing to experiment with some of the spells which did not require hurting the innocent.

For a time, everything was fine. Then, unexpectedly, Zell cornered Alaurys one night. "I did not expect this from _you_, Alaurys," he said.

"What do you mean?" Alaurys asked.

"Your betrayal, of course. I had assumed you would remain loyal. I suppose that pest cleared me from your mind. Very well... Let us get this over with quickly." He grabbed Alaurys before he even realized what was happening. That didn't stop Alaurys from reacting. He could feel his energy being drained from him rapidly. He clung to it, fighting to stop Zell from destroying him for good.

_Let me take control_, Argustano said.

_That is a bad idea, _Alaurys argued.

_If you do not, Zell will destroy you. If I take the brunt of the attack, I can survive. You will not fare as well. Listen to me, Alaurys. I am your only hope of survival. _

Reluctantly, Alaurys agreed. He handed control of his body over to the demon he'd fought so hard to keep trapped inside of himself. This worked incredibly well at first.

Argustano's energy threw Zell off. He hadn't expected Alaurys to figure out how to fight him. It angered Zell, so he decided to prove a point. He sent part of himself back in time just a bit.

Suddenly, Alaurys felt like his heart stopped. He felt panicked and terrified and did not understand where it was coming from. Argustano lost control and Alaurys was back in charge.

"Allow me to explain what has happened, dear boy," Zell said. "What you are feeling is Zandra. You see, she was quite terrified until about six minutes ago... I took her and made her _mine, _Alaurys. After all, _you_ belong to me, so your _wife_ does as well. She put up quite a fight. I admire her determination to stay loyal to her husband. Still, in the end, she lost... First, the fight, and then... Her _life._"

"No..." Alaurys said. "No! Don't you_ touch_ her, you son of a bitch!"

"I'm afraid that request has come too late... Why don't you listen for a moment, Alaurys... What do you hear?"

Suddenly, he could hear it clearly. The banshee was with him. She was not screaming, however. Instead, she was sobbing softly, almost as if she grieved this loss as deeply as he did. He'd never experienced anything like that before and didn't understand what it meant. He only knew that Zell was telling the truth. Zandra was dead. She'd perished horrifically at his hands, after he assaulted her in ways Alaurys refused to think about.

He attacked Zell with everything had inside of him. Unfortunately, Zell had expected that, and he absorbed the magic. He smiled before saying, "Don't be _too_ upset, Alaurys... You will see her again soon enough."

Alaurys was weak from expending too much energy in one shot. Argustano tried to take control back, but Alaurys knew his body was going to give out. He had to fight. He had to make it back home to his children. He was all they had now.

Zell manifested the very sword he'd used to murder Zandra out of thin air. Alaurys tried to defend himself, but he was dizzy from losing too much energy. Argustano struggled to try to save them both, but even he was weak now. After a few minutes of battling, Zell was able to shove the sword through Alaurys.

Zell teleported Alaurys back to his home. He easily lied to everyone, telling them Alaurys had murdered his wife before taking his own life with the same weapon. He thanked the Universe that the "monster" had spared the children, who were safely asleep in their beds. They hadn't witnessed anything, and Zell decided it was more believable if he left the children alive. As usual, no one questioned him.

Trerry adopted Calix and Lia. He took them and Trinity and went into hiding, knowing he would have to keep a low profile until the next time Zell returned. He mourned his fallen friends deeply, and he made sure that Calix and Lia knew the truth about their parents, telling them that they were heroic, good people who had tried to stop Eltar's biggest monster from harming innocents.

Long after Zell fell from power, as the Rebellion of Eltar began to come together, Trerry kept an eye on their movements. After the horrific slaughter that turned the Rebels from peaceful protesters into soldiers, Trerry contacted Laby, who happily brought him and the children into the Rebellion. Trerry spent the next several millennia preparing for war. When Zell returned, they would be ready.


	16. Sixteen: Fratricide (The 12, Sisterhood)

**SIXTEEN: _FRATRICIDE_ **_(The story of the Twelve. Also featuring the Sisterhood, the Brothers of Legend, Stone, Talon, and more.)_

The night the Twelve were born, a meteor storm passed over Eltar. Beginning at exactly midnight, a baby was born every half hour until the storm passed with the birth of the last child.

Zytann, the first, had the power to freeze things. His temper tantrums as a child were known to cause blizzards. He was followed by Lo, who was a powerful telekinetic. Trex had the aura of a dragon and could fly. Zymon was hydrokinetic. Lark was a gifted healer. Jaizon could manifest light. He brought joy and hope wherever he went. L'Tran had power over electrical storms. Chezley was pyrokinetic. Drezz had the power to move and mold earth and some forms of physical energy to his will. Erech could control time. Kenton was able to teleport. The youngest, Sorlo, had power over Air and could communicate with the Winds. The Twelve were revered as special children and were seen as a blessing upon Eltar. They were as close as brothers from the time they were small.

As they grew up, they went from playing together to working together, serving the community the best they could. Talon, who was seven years their senior, often mentored them in the early days of their training. He was especially close to Trex, who he taught to transform into a dragon, something no one else on Eltar was known to do other than Laby, the shapeshifter. No one knew much about Trex's family. They lived in seclusion and kept to themselves. In contrast, Trex was very sociable, and he liked spending time with Talon and the many interesting people in his life.

They were all fifteen when they met the Sisterhood. Since Talon's beloved Serafine was training the girls, they spent a lot of time around the Twelve. The Twelve were brothers who shared no blood, just as the Sisterhood were unrelated sisters. This helped them understand the girls and bonded them. The Twelve adopted the girls as their little sisters. At eight years old, Annabrooke stole all of their hearts as she learned to control her pyrokinetic and telekinetic abilities. She trained with Chezley and Lo, but it was Drezz who was the most attached to her. He said that as the youngest of the Twelve, it made sense that he care for the youngest of the Sisterhood. Sorlo was very close to thirteen-year-old Leela, the eldest of the girls, who had power over Air like he did. Aylane, the twelve-year-old empathic telepath, was reluctant to trust anyone. Somehow, Kenton got through her walls and got the stoic girl to laugh. Jessa, who was ten and had visions of both the past and the future, was especially close to Erech. His understanding of time seemed to help him understand her better than the others did.

Things began to change when Talon died two years later. It devastated the Twelve to lose him. They grieved deeply and it seemed like they might not survive the loss. Trex stopped speaking for a bit, retreating into his own mind as he tried to make sense of how a fireproof dragon had died in a fire.

Zell took the boys on himself, insisting their gifts needed to be nurtured despite the loss of their mentor. At seventeen years of age, they'd already gained an incredible reputation for helping the people of Eltar in emergencies. He vowed to mold them into something even more impressive.

A short time later, Serafine was brutally murdered. Officially, she'd died at her brother's hands. The Twelve were skeptical, but the rumor that a _vizu _had driven Ash mad seemed like a fairly logical explanation. It didn't sit right with them, but they had no choice but to accept it as a fact.

Right after the horrific crime was committed, Trex's father was killed. He was still not over losing Talon, and now, Serafine and his beloved father were dead as well. He told no one about this and simply sank even deeper into despair. It was Annabrooke who finally got through to him. The tiny firebug curled up in his lap crying over the loss of Talon, who she'd idolized and adored, and Serafine, who had been her beloved mentor and honorary big sister. She'd always been an upbeat, happy girl. Her tears made Trex feel the need to comfort her, and he forced himself to crawl out of the dark abyss his grief had sent him into to whisper soothing words to her as she wept. She helped him find the will to fight.

Leela and Lark fell in love. She spent every moment she could at his side. Aylane, who could feel the grief the Twelve struggled with, stayed close to try and help them when they became overwhelmed. Jessa's visions began to scare her. She didn't understand what she was seeing, but she knew they were all in terrible danger. She clung to the Twelve because her "big brothers" made her feel safer. After Talon and Serafine were killed, Annabrooke became terrified of losing more people she viewed as family, and as such, she often refused to leave the Twelve. Since the boys had moved into a house together, she frequently begged them to let her spend the night. They could never bring themselves to refuse the littlest of their little sisters.

One day, Zell approached some of the members of the Twelve. He knew that there was a prophecy stating they would become the great protectors of Eltar and, eventually, other planets. Together, they were nearly unstoppable. It was _essential _that he prevent them from fulfilling this destiny.

He approached Kenton first. He'd noticed as he watched the boys grow that Kenton was a bit envious of the others. He tried to earn the attention of the Eltarians as an individual and not just as the second youngest of the Twelve, but he simply didn't stand out enough. Teleportation was a fairly rare gift, but it could be duplicated with the use of portals, and not everyone appreciated how special the boy actually was. He was close to the other boys, of course, but he didn't always feel like they understood him.

"I have an opportunity for you, my dear boy," Zell began. "This is a unique mission that will only be granted to two others."

Kenton beamed with pride. He _never _got selected for special missions. "Of course, Great Zell," he said eagerly. "What shall I do?"

"You are under appreciated and few see your worth... I, however, see great potential in you. I am willing to grant you all that you desire, my boy... Fame, recognition, and adoration and respect far beyond what the others have achieved."

He could tell he'd already hooked the boy. "What is it I must do in return?" He asked softly as he took in Zell's offer.

"You must help me put a stop to something before it becomes an issue."

"Of course. I'll do _anything _you need, Great Zell."

"Excellent, my boy. For now, I simply need you to give me your sacred oath that you will do as I request." Zell pulled out a ritualistic dagger.

Kenton only hesitated briefly. Then, he presented his hand. Zell made a cut along Kenton's lifeline. He dripped the blood over a fire he'd summoned. Kenton felt strange for a moment, but soon, power surged through him.

"Go now, Kenton. Speak of this to no one. The benefits will begin immediately. I shall call upon you when the time is right to make my request."

"Thank you, Great Zell," Kenton said. He left.

The next person Zell approached was Sorlo. As the youngest of the Twelve, he shared Kenton's feelings of inferiority at times. He reminded Zell of Zutan, his faithful follower, who shared Sorlo's Air affinity. He brought Zutan with him to talk to the boy.

"They're holding you back, Sorlo," Zutan said. "You have the potential to be _so _much more than they allow you to be. If you pledge to serve the Great Wizard, he can help you reach levels you never dreamed of."

"I am loyal to the Great Wizard, of course," Sorlo said humbly. "However, my brothers lift me up. They do not hold me back. They are always here to encourage me and help me grow stronger."

"Sorlo... There are things which the others simply cannot teach you. Great Zell has given me great power over the years because I was not afraid to do what must be done. I have never regretted it."

Sensing Sorlo's indecision, Zell stepped in. "My dear boy, you can trust Zutan's word," he said smoothly. "After all, he was exceptionally close to Talon. That says much for his character."

Sorlo knew Talon had been very attached to Zutan. He nodded. "Of course. I only meant that I love my brothers and trust they have my best interests at heart," he said.

"There are those amongst them who seek to hold you back so you do not surpass them," Zutan said. "If you pledge to help the Great Zell with a special mission in the future, he will grant you incredible blessings like he has done for me."

Sorlo seemed to be pleased with the offer of blessings. "Yes," he said. "I pledge to do this."

"Very good, my boy," Zell said. He pulled out the ritual dagger. "Now, we must make it official." He made a cut on Sorlo's lifeline and dripped the blood onto his flames before releasing his hand.

Finally, Zell approached Drezz. The boy was not the easiest target. He cared deeply for others and saw no value in gaining power. Zell knew he would have to lure him into betraying his brothers in a different way.

"Drezz, we must discuss an important matter," Zell told him.

"Of course, Great Zell. What is it?" Drezz asked.

"I had a vision that I believe will interest you, my dear boy... Behold." Zell motioned toward a scrying bowl. He summoned up the vision for Drezz to see himself.

_Annabrooke was running from something. She tried using fire to fight it, but the fire didn't seem to harm the threat. She stumbled and fell, and as she stared in horror, a man in a cloak stabbed her. She screamed for help, but no one heard her. The man pushed her down onto her back and straddled her as he continued to stab her. She died with tears in her eyes, begging someone to come rescue her. _

"Who was it? What monster harms her?" Drezz demanded.

"That answer is not clear in the vision, unfortunately," Zell said. He knew very well who it was. He fully intended to make that Annabrooke's fate himself.

"I have to protect her, Great Zell! She's just a little girl. She's innocent."

"I know, my dear boy... Annabrooke was quite dear to my Bella. I have seen similar fates for the rest of the Sisterhood as well. Someone is intending to murder those girls in a horrific manner."

"How do we prevent this?" Drezz asked desperately.

"I will need your help, Drezz."

"Of course! I'll do _anything_ to keep them safe, especially Annie."

"I thought you might feel that way." Zell smiled at him. "I will perform a protection spell on the child now, with your assistance."

"I'm all for protecting Annie, but what about Jessa, Aylane, and Leela?"

Zell waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, my boy. _All _of the girls shall be safe if you do _exactly_ as I say now." That was a lie. He had no intention of sparing the Sisterhood from death, but he could at least delay killing them until Drezz had served his purpose. After that, he would either dispose of the boy or, if he proved loyal enough, Drezz would allow him to kill the girls.

"I'm prepared to do whatever you need," Drezz said solemnly.

"Give me your hand, Drezz," Zell said. The boy did as he instructed. Zell made a cut along Drezz's lifeline, just as he had with the other two. He let the blood drip onto his flames before releasing Drezz. "It is done... The girls will be safe from the fate you have seen." _A different end awaits them now, and it is even worse,_ Zell added silently to himself.

Drezz looked incredibly relieved. The poor boy had no idea Zell had just tricked him. He sent him on his way and smiled. "All of the players are now in motion," he said aloud. "Soon, this problem will solve itself."

It would take nearly four years for things to get to the point he needed them to, but Zell was willing to wait. He watched as the Twelve and the Sisterhood grew closer. It troubled him when he noticed the Twelve bonding with the Brothers of Legend. That could prove problematic, especially because of D'Dodi. The eldest of the brothers was a Seer who saw straight through illusions. Kenton, Sorlo, and Drezz would need to be especially careful not to give away their betrayal around him.

As they grew up, romance began to blossom for the older of the girls. Kenton finally managed to truly get Aylane to let him in, and they had declared their love for one another. Their relationship was intense and passionate, and for the first time in her life, Aylane was nearly happy. At the same time, Leela and Lark grew closer than ever. Although they were still young, they decided to wed. They got married in a small ceremony that only the Twelve, the Sisterhood, the Brothers of Legend, Laby, and Stone attended. It was remarkable that Leela had managed to convince Stone to come out of seclusion for such an event, but he had a bit of a soft spot for the Sisterhood. Laby wasn't exactly as sociable anymore either, but he couldn't pass up being there for one of the little girls he'd watched grow up. He was convinced Serafine would have wanted him to be there since she couldn't be.

One day, D'Dodi had a horrible vision. He quickly called the Sisterhood to him, not trusting the information with anyone except the girls and his brothers. They all arrived at the same time, and he quickly ushered them inside.

"I have seen something inconceivable, but I have to warn you," he informed the Sisterhood as his brothers also listened eagerly.

"What is the matter, Dodi?" Annabrooke asked. She never called him by his full name, but he didn't seem to mind.

It was Jessa who answered her question. "He saw it," she whispered sadly.

"Jessa... Have you had a vision as well?" D'Dodi asked.

"Yes... But it is_ impossible, _D'Dodi."

"It's not impossible..." Aylane said softly. It was clear she'd picked up on their thoughts and knew what they weren't saying aloud.

_"What's _impossible?" Leela asked with concern.

"Yes,_ kindly_ tell those of us _without_ the ability to look for ourselves," Zydo said in annoyance.

"I second that," Mydo agreed. The twins wore identical looks of frustration on their faces.

"I sense... _Death,"_ Tante said softly. "A great deal of it."

"You are correct, Brother," D'Dodi said sadly.

"No... No more death," Annabrooke said with a trembling voice. "Please... No one else... _Promise _me."

"It's alright, Annie," Zee said soothingly. He pulled the girl into his lap and hugged her tightly. Zee looked a little concerned by D'Dodi's announcement, but his first priority was comforting Annabrooke, just like he had always looked out for Daphne when Serafine and Ash were talking about intense and upsetting things.

_"Whose_ death did you see?" Bartello asked seriously.

"The Twelve," D'Dodi replied gently.

"What? When? How? We must prevent this," Leela said quickly. "I... I must go to my husband."

"Lee, stop," Aylane said. "There is more to be heard, and there is time. Do not panic."

Leela forced herself to calm down. She waited patiently for further explanation. "They have been betrayed," Jessa said softly.

"Betrayed?" Leela repeated. "Who would betray them?"

"The traitor is one of the Twelve... Possibly _more_ than one," D'Dodi explained. "I could not tell who it was in my vision. Jessa, was yours any more clear?"

"No," Jessa admitted. "I just saw them... Dead... All twelve of them, at different points, and it was very clear they had been betrayed by someone they trusted."

"We have to warn them!" Leela cried.

"We have to figure out which ones we can trust first," Bartello pointed out.

"Please, let me go to Lark. He's not a traitor. I am certain of this." Leela had tears in her eyes.

"I trust your husband, Leela... But I trusted _all_ of them," Zydo said.

"It would never occur to us that they might betray one another," Mydo explained. "Therefore, we cannot begin to guess who might be the traitor."

"Or traitors," Zydo added.

"I _know_ Lark. Every secret, every dream, everything he has ever experienced, he has shared with me. He is not the traitor," Leela said firmly.

"It _does_ seem unlikely that the healer would betray his brothers," Zee said kindly.

"Unlikely," Zydo agreed. "But..."

_"Not_ impossible," Mydo finished for him.

"As much as I hate to encourage them, the twins are correct," Bartello said. "We must exercise extreme caution until we have more answers."

"The man I love is in danger," Leela said. "You cannot expect me to do nothing."

"We don't," D'Dodi said. "We just need some _time,_ Leela. Until then, we'll keep a close eye on him. We will protect him from a distance for as long as we can."

"They _can't_ die," Annabrooke said with a sniffle.

Zee tightened his hug. "They won't," he said firmly. "We'll find a way to protect them."

"While we are surely wise on some matters, we should seek someone wiser for this," Tante suggested.

"We could try to contact Stone," Mydo suggested.

_"If_ he decides to answer us when we do," Zydo added, rolling his eyes. "He's not fond of visitors these days."

"Be kind, Zydo," D'Dodi said. "He lost his brother. How would _you_ feel in his place? What if you lost Mydo?"

Zydo visibly paled. "Apologies," he said softly. "I am being too harsh on him. Stone has the right to grieve."

"Talon and Stone may not have been twins, but they were two halves of a whole," Mydo agreed.

"D'Dodi... It is _possible_ I may be able to see inside of the minds of the Twelve and discover who has betrayed them," Aylane said reluctantly.

"I know you try not to invade the privacy of others, Aylane," D'Dodi said. "Are you willing to put that aside to try to do this?"

"If it keeps the others safe, then I_ must,"_ Aylane said with a nod. "They are our family."

"It is too much of a risk," Bartello said.

"Bartello-" Aylane began to protest.

"No, Aylane. If a traitor senses you in their mind, you will be putting your life at risk. We cannot allow that."

"Barty, she's good at what she does," Zee said, seeing how upset Aylane was becoming.

"I know that, but we _promised_ Serafine we would help protect these girls." He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Now that Sera is gone, it is up to us alone to keep them safe."

"We can protect _ourselves,"_ Aylane said.

"You are still young, Lanie," Tante said kindly. Leela was now nineteen, while Aylane was eighteen, Jessa was sixteen, and Annabrooke was just fourteen years old.

"Zee is younger than I am, but you do not protest _his_ involvement," Aylane pointed out.

"Zee provides us with a constant source of energy," Bartello reminded her. "He does not do anything dangerous. We keep him away from that side of things." It was true that the brothers did their best to keep Zee protected and sheltered whenever possible. That was part of why he was so happy and upbeat all of the time.

"Aylane, please... Your safety is important to us," D'Dodi said. "Let us find another way to sort this out."

Although Aylane stopped protesting, she was still visibly upset. She knew they had precious little time to figure this out. How long would it be before one of the Twelve ended up dead?

As it turned out, they were already out of time. By the end of the night, the first of the Twelve would fall.

Zell called his three loyal followers into his office with a spell. "Tonight, I must call on you to fulfill your promise," he told them.

"Of course, Great Zell," Kenton said eagerly. "We are ready."

"Excellent. The first thing you must do, I'm afraid, is eliminate the biggest threat."

"Who is that?" Sorlo asked nervously.

"Erech. He has the power of time control. It stands to reason that he might eventually be able to move in and out of the time line as I can, and if he does have that power, he can undo everything we set in motion. We cannot allow him to continue to live."

"What?" Drezz asked in shock. "But... Great Zell... We cannot murder one of our brothers," he said.

"My boy, I never wanted to tell you this... It seems cruel the Universe would ask this of you... However, you need to understand, the other nine members of your group are traitors. They are a threat not only to me and to Eltar, but to the Sisterhood," Zell said.

"No... Erech would _never_ hurt the Sisters. He is very close to Jessa."

Zell sighed. "Very well. Your protests will cease soon enough, my dear boy," he said. He summoned his fire and said, "I am calling upon your sacred and binding blood oath. You will not be able to resist my orders, for you agreed to follow them when I promised to protect the Sisterhood."

Drezz seemed to fall into a trance-like state then. Sorlo and Kenton still had control over themselves. Their loyalty to Zell was stronger. "Go on," he said. "Eliminate the problem. Then, we will eliminate the others as well."

It was Sorlo who found Erech. He approached him nervously. "Hello, Sorlo," Erech said in surprise. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes," Sorlo replied. "You may." He proceeded to do something he had sworn he would never do and sucked the air from Erech's lungs just like Zutan had taught him to do.

Erech clutched at his throat in a panic, not seeming to comprehend what was happening. As it finally seemed to register, he desperately tried to activate his power, but Sorlo doubled his efforts. Erech fell to the ground dead moments later.

Power surged through him as his former friend died. Sorlo stared at Erech's corpse in disbelief. "It worked..." He whispered as Kenton arrived.

Seeing Sorlo standing over Erech's dead body, Kenton grabbed his arm. "You did well... Now let's go before anyone realizes we were here," he said, dragging Sorlo away.

Erech's death was written off as sudden lung failure caused by an allergic reaction. No one seemed to know what Erech might have been allergic to, but he was deeply mourned by the people of Eltar. The Twelve had always seemed otherworldly and untouchable, but now, one of them had perished.

Leela sobbed hysterically when she heard the news before grabbing Lark and whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? What for, Lee?" Lark asked with concern as he comforted her.

"Lark... My love... The unicorns trust you. They are excellent judges of character, and they adore you."

"I have always had an affinity for unicorns, Leela... I've even tamed them and kept them as beloved companions," he said in confusion. "You know this."

"I do... Which is why I know you must be as trustworthy as I believe." She shook her head. "I cannot betray the Brothers of Legend, and I cannot betray my sisters, but I _also _cannot betray my husband... What am I to do?" She rambled.

"Lee... _Breathe,_ my darling," he said soothingly. "Do not betray anyone. Simply tell me what this is about."

"There is a traitor among the Twelve... I do not know who it is, but Jessa and D'Dodi both had visions of all of you dying. I begged them to allow me to tell you, but until we could be certain who the traitor or traitors might be, we could not risk it... We thought there was more time, my love. I am so sorry! This could have been prevented!"

"Leela, you did what you had to. I respect that they wanted you to proceed cautiously." He kissed her to reassure her. "I am not angry, and I do not believe you could have prevented this by telling us anything. There simply was not time to find the traitor."

"Erech was my friend... I loved him," she said. "I love you _all... Especially_ you."

"And I love _you,_ Leela. I promise we will get through this together now. I will try to figure out who can be trusted and discuss the truth with them. Do not worry, my love. We shall find the guilty party and handle them." Lark refused to believe it was more than one person. It was hard enough to consider_ one _of his brothers had betrayed the others.

They spent the night together, with Leela curled up in his arms. The following morning, while Leela was still asleep, Lark set out to find the traitor after kissing his wife on her forehead. He didn't get very far.

Kenton approached Lark as he was heading to find Jaizon. "Lark... You know I care for you deeply," he began.

"Of course, Kenton," Lark said. He was a bit nervous. Kenton didn't seem to be acting like himself, and it set off his radar.

"You are a healer... A remarkably gifted one, in fact. I'm sorry to say that this is a problem."

"A problem?" Lark repeated. "Kenton... What is going on?" He desperately searched for a way out of the situation, but he knew there was little chance of escaping.

"Your face reveals that you already know. You are a threat to our plan, Lark. My apologies, but I cannot allow that," Kenton replied.

Lark closed his eyes. Suddenly, several unicorns came out of the woods. They surrounded Kenton, horns aimed toward him, ready to attack if Lark gave the command. "I do not know what has happened to you or what you have become, but I assure you, being impaled by a dozen unicorn horns will hurt even if it does not kill you," Lark said firmly. "Allow me to leave this place."

Kenton smirked at him. "That was a nice attempt," he said. "I am not yet immortal, so surely, I would not survive such an attack... However..."

Suddenly, Kenton vanished and Lark felt a spear get shoved through his heart. Kenton now stood behind Lark as he fell to the ground. "You seem to have forgotten that I can teleport," Kenton said with a laugh.

The unicorns screamed in distress. Lark longed to comfort them, but he could not move from where he had fallen. He clutched the spear in his chest in shock. "Kenton... Why?" He managed to ask.

"Simply put, no one valued me before," Kenton explained. "I was granted great power and admiration from the people of Eltar for agreeing to this a few years ago. Now, it is time to pay for those gifts."

"You... _Betrayed_ us... For_ power?"_ Lark asked as blood came out of his mouth. He could heal others easily, but unfortunately, he lacked the ability to heal himself.

"Yes," Kenton replied. "Power is _everything,_ Lark. You are just too weak to see it." With that, he pulled the spear out.

As Lark bled out rapidly, the unicorns moved to attack Kenton. He teleported away before they could.

Zell ruled Lark's death a tragic accident. He explained that, for whatever reason, a unicorn had attacked him, impaling his chest with its horn. Most people did not question this, even as Leela sobbed and shouted that it was murder. They wrote her off as a distressed widow. After all, the poor girl had lost her parents at a very young age, and her only family was the husband she had just lost. The Brothers of Legend knew the truth, of course, as did the Sisterhood. Stone attended the funeral unnoticed and stood in the back, but when Leela broke down and began screaming the truth, he calmly walked up to the coffin and pulled her into his arms. Gently, he guided her away from the other mourners and her husband's dead body so he could comfort her in silence.

"It was murder," she whispered between sobs.

"I know," Stone replied.

"You do?" She asked.

"It is _always_ murder, Leela," he said calmly. "Zell has been covering up his crimes for a long time now."

"You think he had something to do with this?" Leela asked in surprise.

"I think it would take a great event to turn these brothers against one another... Zell is exceptionally charming. He can talk certain people into _anything _if he wants to." He paused. "Leela, listen to me. It is vital you do not confront him. I know it is painful to lie, but you must pretend your grief was talking and you believe this ridiculous tale that a unicorn harmed your beloved. That is the only way to remain safe, and ultimately be able to face Zell and whoever he turned against Lark. Do you understand me?"

She nodded as more tears fell. As difficult as it was, Leela did not have any more outbursts in public. She played her role as the grieving widow when others were around and threw herself into investigating the betrayal when she was with the Brothers of Legend and the Sisterhood.

It was nearly a month before everything finally fell apart. On the same day, Sorlo murdered L'Tran and Chezley. On Zell's order, he shoved L'Tran off of a cliff with a blast of air while L'Tran tried to battle him with a powerful lightning storm. He was singed, but survived the attack. Chezley witnessed the event.

"How _could_ you?" Chezley demanded.

"Chez... I... It was an accident," Sorlo lied poorly.

"I _saw_ what you did, Sorlo! You murdered him! You must be the one who killed our other brothers as well!" He manifested a ball of fire in his hands, but he hesitated to throw it at Sorlo. This was still his brother. He couldn't just kill him... Not until he was certain there was no other choice. "Have you lost your senses? What happened? Why would you do this?" He demanded.

"I... I had no _choice,_ Chezley!" Sorlo shouted.

Chezley made the ball of fire larger. "No choice but to _murder_ your brothers?"

"I agreed to it, but I did not understand... Not fully. When he speaks, he is so smooth... So _convincing.._. It sounded perfect. How could I refuse? I never thought he would have me kill my own brothers," Sorlo said.

_"Who,_ damn you? Who is making you do such things?"

Sorlo was about to answer when Zell issued a new command in his mind. _Kill the fire starter,_ he demanded.

"No..." Sorlo said. "Please... I don't want to do this anymore..."

_You _agreed,_ Sorlo, _Zell reminded him.

Suddenly, he lost control of his ability to fight the command. He sucked the air away from Chezley, extinguishing his fire and making sure he could not breathe. Chezley tried to fight back, but he couldn't do much while he couldn't get air in his lungs. Summoning a tornado, Sorlo swept Chezley into it and flung him through the air. He slammed into a wall with a sickening crack and Sorlo knew he was dead.

Back in control of his mind, Sorlo sank to his knees and wept. "Chez... L'Tran... Erech... What have I _done?" _He whispered in horror.

"You did _well, _my boy," Zell said as he appeared in front of him. "One day, you will realize such attachments are weakness. You are making yourself stronger. I knew you had what was necessary. Do not weep for them, Sorlo. Their sacrifice has granted you great power." He gently patted Sorlo on the back before saying, "Now, to clean up this mess and announce these tragic accidents."

The remaining members of the Twelve had become suspicious. Kenton knew this, so he approached them one day with Aylane by his side. Only Drezz had not been invited to the gathering. "My brothers... I fear we have been betrayed," he said softly.

"You figured it out?" Aylane asked.

"Chezley and L'Tran perishing on the same day is too much of a coincidence, but no one knows our movements well enough to accomplish this outside of our group. I gathered us here because I believe I know who it was... I found this at the site of the tornado." He lifted up an overcoat the others recognized.

"Drezz?" Jaizon asked in disbelief. "He would _never..."_

"It is none of us here," Kenton said. "I brought Aylane to prove as much. She read each of your minds, and mine as well. We are innocent." He was guarding his own mind from Aylane, something that was easy enough to do because they'd been intimately involved for a bit and she had begged him to learn how to keep her out of his head so she didn't pull everything out of his mind when they lay in bed together. He'd promised her his mind was open to her, but in truth, he'd shielded not only his thoughts, but Sorlo's. Aylane could only hear their surface thoughts, and they kept those focused on the news of a traitor. Drezz was the weak link among them. He'd yet to kill anyone and he clearly didn't have the stomach for this mission.

"He's correct," Aylane said. "Forgive me for intruding, but I had to protect all of you. None of you are traitors. It must be Drezz alone."

"I do not believe it," Lo said stubbornly. "I am going to find him and put an end to this foolishness. There must be a better explanation." He ran off on them.

When Lo found Drezz, he struggled to keep himself calm. "Drezz, they are going to come for you," he said.

"What do you mean, Lo?" Drezz asked in confusion.

"They are saying you killed our brothers... But it cannot be true. Tell me I'm right to trust you, Brother..."

Drezz was stunned. His hesitation caused Lo to think the worst. "No..." He shook his head. "You _did _do this?" He demanded.

"No," Drezz said quickly. "I am innocent, Lo... I have killed no one... However..." He sighed.

"However _what?" _

"However, I _am _involved... I fear I am in too deep, Brother... Help me... _Please."_

Lo's powers reacted before his mind did. In his grief and his anger, he sent a burst of telekinetic energy toward Drezz. On a reflex, Drezz used his own powers to deflect the attack. A shield formed in front of him, and Lo's attack bounced off of it and returned to him. The full force of the telekinetic attack hit Lo and sent him flying into a tree. The impact was far too hard and it killed him instantly.

"Lo! Please, please do not let it be true..." Drezz cried in despair. He knelt beside his fallen brother and realized he had no pulse. Sobbing, he let out a scream of grief.

"You absolute _bastard!" _Trex cried out as everyone else arrived. He shifted form into a dragon and flew toward Drezz and Lo, shifting back into a human when he landed. Upon realizing Lo was dead, he pulled out a sword.

Kenton teleported to his side. He pulled out his own sword, and they surrounded Drezz together. "You will pay for your betrayal," Kenton told him.

Drezz didn't try to reason with him. Instead, he looked to Trex. "I am sorry, Trex... Truly... I did not mean to harm Lo. It was an accident," he said.

"I suppose the _others _were _accidents _as well?" Kenton demanded before Trex could reply. He raised his sword and shoved it through Drezz's chest. Trex followed that up by impaling Drezz through his back. He fell to the ground, dead.

Trex had tears in his eyes. Kenton put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We did what we _had_ to, Trex," he said soothingly.

"At least it ends here," Aylane said softly. Kenton pulled her into his arms and led her away from the scene, sparing her from having to stare at two more of her friends lying dead on the ground.

A month later, Aylane came to a terrifying realization. She wanted to scream, but she kept her wits about her. "Kenton... We must speak urgently," she said.

"Of course, Lanie. What is it that troubles you?" Kenton asked.

"It appears that..." She sighed. She could not say the words aloud. Instead, she put his hand to her stomach, hoping he would realize what she wasn't saying.

Kenton's eyes went wide with surprise. "You are with child?" He whispered.

Nervously, Aylane nodded. "I am," she said. "What should be done about this?"

Kenton suddenly smiled at her brightly. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I suppose I should make an honest woman out of you," he said with a laugh. "Aylane... Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She stared at him in shock. "Marriage? Do you truly wish to trap yourself in a marriage with a girl you accidentally impregnated?"

"Planned or not, I love you, Lanie," he replied. "It is not a trap. I _want _to marry you. There is no other girl in this world for me. This news simply gave me a reason to finally propose."

Aylane was terrified. "Ken... I do not let people in," she said. "And I do not know what to do with a child."

"Love it and nurture it?" He suggested sarcastically. "It is not that difficult of a concept, Aylane."

"It is for_ me," _she said softly. "My parents went to prison when I was quite young. They were good to me, but they were terrible people as far as Eltar was concerned. They stole, lied, and even seriously maimed people to get what they wanted. Their actions resulted in the death of a three-year-old girl. It was unintentional, but the Counsel was quite clear on their decision. They will spend the rest of their lives in prison. If they could have proved it was intentional, I believe they would have been executed for their crimes. My parents both wept over the death of the child. They _never _harmed children. I know they are bad people, but they are my family. I still love them... And they are the only proper example I have of how to be a parent." She sighed. "Our child is doomed if I am its mother, Kenton."

He kissed away the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed. "You will make an _incredible_ mother, Lanie. I _know_ you will. And when the time comes, I will help you. I love kids." He flashed her his most charming smile. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me, my love?"

Aylane was consumed with more emotions than she knew how to process. They were hers, but also Kenton's, and she knew he loved her now, no matter how messed up she was in the head. She kissed him before saying, "If you _insist." _

Before that marriage could happen, however, tragedy struck again. Over the course of several days, Kenton murdered Zymon, Zytann, and Jaizon. Zymon was caught off-guard when Kenton teleported behind him and shoved him into the path of a stampede of wild animals. He was crushed to death. No one questioned his death because everyone had seen that the stampede had occurred naturally when the animals saw a predator.

Zytann was on edge when Kenton teleported in front of him. "I know why you've come," he said nervously.

"Do you?" Kenton asked.

Zytann began freezing everything around them. The icy ground made it difficult for Kenton to get his footing enough to teleport. He had to resort to other means, attacking Zytann with Sorcery. At first, Zytann was able to defend himself, but he absorbed an attack that was too powerful and he lost control of his own powers. Suddenly, a blizzard like none they had ever seen before hit. The snow fell rapidly, as did hail and sleet. Kenton was forced to duck out of the way of hail that began to attack him. He landed on the ground awkwardly, and Zytann thought he had succeeded. Unfortunately, sitting left Kenton able to get his bearings enough to teleport. He grabbed an icicle and vanished, reappearing beside Zytann too quickly for Zytann to react. The icicle was shoved straight through his eye and into his brain. Zytann was killed instantly, and the blizzard stopped.

Zell explained that Zytann had lost control of his powers in his grief. It was hardly the first time he'd accidentally caused a blizzard, so everyone believed this to be the truth. According to Zell, the icicle must have impaled Zytann while he looked up at the sky, trying to calm the storm he'd caused.

It wasn't until Jaizon died that everyone knew the others had been murdered and Drezz had not been the only traitor.

Jaizon did not die quietly. He manifested light in his hands, nearly blinding Kenton in the process. "Do not make me harm you, Brother," Jaizon begged him. "I do not want to."

"You shouldn't hesitate," Kenton said. "That can get you killed."

"Unlike _you, _I do not take joy in the killing of those I care for, or anyone else."

"And unlike _you, _I have what it takes to do what must be done." With that, Kenton teleported behind Jaizon. He'd expected that, and he spun around just in time, blinding Kenton with a powerful flash of light. Jaizon began to run, sending light into the air to alert the others to his distress. He might have survived, but Kenton changed tactics and teleported above him, landing on him and knocking him to the ground. He stabbed Jaizon through the heart with a very special sword...

"It's _Sorlo,"_ Kenton whispered in fake horror as the murder weapon was removed from Jaizon's body later that night.

"That _is_ his sword," Trex said in shock.

"We have to confront him and put an end to this once and for all," Kenton said.

"Not alone," Aylane insisted.

"Lanie, it's too dangerous... You're pregnant," he objected.

"You're _pregnant?_ You didn't _tell _us!" Trex cried, momentarily distracted by the first good news they'd received in far too long.

"I didn't think it was the right time," Aylane replied.

"Congratulations, you two!" Trex beamed at them.

"Thank you," Kenton said. "We're going to be married soon."

"You had_ better_ marry her," Trex teased him. "I am excited for you both. Finally, some _happy _news we can celebrate."

"We should focus... I'll bring my sisters," Aylane said. "We can confront him together. Perhaps I should bring the Brothers of Legend as well."

"That is too many people. He will become suspicious," Trex said practically.

"He's right, my love," Kenton said. "Just bring the girls. He will not find that odd."

Hours later, the Sisterhood stood with Kenton and Trex outside of Sorlo's home. "Should I burn the house down?" Annabrooke asked lightly.

"That _might _be a bit much, Annie," Trex said fondly.

"Well, how should we proceed? Should Kenton teleport inside and open the door?" Leela asked.

"We _could_ just _knock,_ you know," Jessa pointed out practically. "He has no reason to suspect we are a threat."

"She's right," Aylane said. "Go on, Jessa. Knock."

Jessa shrugged and knocked on the door. Sorlo opened it in confusion. "Ladies... Brothers... What are you doing here?" He asked. "Has something happened?"

"Jaizon is dead," Trex said without preamble.

Shock fell on Sorlo's face. "What?" He asked.

"As if you did not know," Leela cried out. "How could you betray your _brothers?_ How could you kill my _husband?"_

"I did not murder Lark," Sorlo said firmly.

"Fine, so that was Drezz. Either way, you betrayed your brothers!" She said again.

He sighed. Sorlo had sunk into a deep depression since Chezley's death had made him realize what he was doing. He regretted his actions, but he saw no way out of continuing to serve Zell. The blood oath had bound him to do whatever Zell commanded.

"Yes," he said. "I did, and I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions."

"He is too calm," Aylane pointed out. "Something is wrong here."

"Nothing is wrong except that I have done a horrible thing," Sorlo said. "And now, I shall pay for those crimes."

"We will detain you and bring you to the Counsel. They can see to it that justice is served," Leela said firmly.

"That isn't good enough," Sorlo replied.

Suddenly, Jessa saw a flash of what was to come. "Sorlo, _don't!"_ She cried.

It was too late. Sorlo grabbed another of his swords and had it pressed against Annabrooke's throat in an instant as he restrained her against his body.

"You _monster!_ Don't harm her!" Trex cried.

"Let me_ go!"_ Annabrooke shouted. When that did nothing, she grabbed Sorlo's hands and manifested fire in her own, burning him.

Sorlo cried out in pain and released her. Annabrooke ran behind Aylane, who stood protectively in front of her.

Forced to come up with a new plan, Sorlo shoved his sword through Leela's side. Leela had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I thought... We were the same..." She whispered. They shared an affinity for Air magic, after all.

"Apologies, Leela," he said softly. "I promise, the wound is not fatal."

"It's not?" She repeated in confusion.

"They will have time to find someone to heal you. Leave this sword in your body. It will slow the bleeding."

Leela was confused, but could not vocalize this as her pain worsened. Sorlo grabbed a gun from over the fireplace. "Who is next?" He challenged them.

"Kill this maniac before he does anything else!" Trex cried.

"No! Stop it!" Jessa cried. "Don't hurt him! He's not-"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Aylane sent a telepathic attack at his mind. This caused Sorlo to stop being able to fight back. Annabrooke sent a ball of fire at him and his clothing ignited, but he was still alive. Kenton teleported in front of him and prevented him from moving out of the way as Trex transformed into a dragon and flew at him. He used his talons to slash open Sorlo's entire chest. He quickly bled to death.

Aylane was he first to run to Leela's side. "He didn't hit anything vital from what I can tell," she said upon examining her wounds. "Still, this is very serious. Ken, she needs a healer. Can you teleport her to Zydo?"

"Of course," Kenton replied. He scooped Leela up in his arms.

Jessa cried over Sorlo's body. "He _wanted_ to die," she whispered. "He provoked us. He regretted his actions... There is more to this than we understand."

"Come, Sister," Annabrooke said sweetly as she tried to comfort her. "Let's go see the Brothers of Legend. They can help us sort this out."

Kenton went ahead with Leela by teleporting. The others were forced to travel the traditional way. When Kenton arrived with a bleeding Leela, the Brothers of Legend reacted with horror.

"Bring her here!" Mydo called urgently. He quickly cleared a space on the floor where she could be placed carefully. "Zydo, anchor me. I cannot do this on my own."

"No kidding," Zydo said with a roll of his eyes. Turning serious, he added, "I'm here, My... Someone, bring Zee. We'll need his energy for this."

Bartello went in search of Zee. The youngest of the brothers looked horrified as he realized how seriously Leela had been injured. D'Dodi began pacing, something clearly troubling him. Tante stood close to the twins and Zee, ready to help if they needed him. Bartello was the one to answer the door when the others arrived.

"Is she okay? She's okay, right?" Annabrooke asked nervously.

"She will be well soon," Bartello promised, pulling her into a comforting embrace. He looked to Aylane. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Sorlo was a traitor as well... He attacked Annabrooke, and he tried to kill Leela... He _did_ kill Jaizon," Aylane explained. "We put an end to him. He left us no choice."

Bartello shook his head. "It's nearly come true entirely... Only two of the Twelve remain," he said with horror. He paused as he looked at her. He released Annabrooke and sent the others inside before pulling her aside. "I have not seen you in a bit, Aylane... It seems that congratulations are in order," he said softly.

"Yes," she admitted. "I am pregnant. Please don't tell anyone. I am not ready to declare this news to everyone else yet. Very few people know."

"Your secret, as always, is safe with me." He looked at her seriously. "Is Kenton going to do right by you, or must your honorary big brother threaten him?"

She laughed. "Bartello, I never knew you cared so much," she said. "And yes, he has asked me to marry him, and I accepted."

Bartello nodded with approval. "Good. Go on. You should be with your sisters." He followed her back inside.

Leela healed quickly. She was inconsolable as she realized one of her dearest friends had not been who she believed and had seriously injured her. Not only had all of that happened, but the trauma of losing Lark was hitting her all over again. She curled up in D'Dodi's arms sobbing until he finally carried her to his room and put her to bed after she passed out.

"I will take care of her for the night," D'Dodi promised. "Does anyone else wish to stay?"

"I do," Annabrooke said quickly.

"I'd like to stay as well," Jessa agreed.

"Do you two mind if I go home tonight? I'll come back first thing in the morning," Aylane promised.

"Go ahead, Lanie. You need to rest in your own bed," Jessa said.

Aylane hugged her sisters and the Brothers of Legend goodbye before leaving with Trex and Kenton. "I cannot believe it is over," Trex said softly. "After all of that... Only two of us remain."

"I am so sorry, Boys," Aylane said. "It is truly horrific how you were torn apart."

"Come, Aylane. All of this excitement is not good for the little one. You should rest," Kenton said, stroking her stomach affectionately. This made Aylane smile despite everything else that had happened.

For the next six weeks, nothing happened. Everything seemed to fall back into place. Kenton had everything he wanted... A beautiful fiance, a baby on the way, and the adoration of everyone on Eltar for his heroic actions along with Trex. He could stand to share the spotlight with Trex as long as everyone knew who he was, too. He believed that he would finally be able to start living the life he'd been promised. Then, Zell contacted him.

"I heard about your upcoming wedding," Zell said pleasantly. "Congratulations, my boy. Aylane is quite extraordinary."

"Thank you, Great Zell. We would love for you to attend, of course," Kenton replied. He knew Aylane didn't trust Zell, but they couldn't exactly refuse to invite the Great Wizard of Eltar to their wedding, and Kenton was sure Aylane would come around on the matter as things calmed down.

"I appreciate that, Kenton. I will happily bless your marriage with whatever you desire... There is only one more thing you must do for me first."

Kenton froze. "There is?" he asked.

_"Two_ remain, my boy... And that cannot be."

"Great Zell-"

"Kenton... You _must _eliminate Trex. Once you do, everything you have ever dreamed of shall belong to you. This is the last time I will ask you to do something of this nature."

"But... Is there any other way?" Kenton asked.

"If you wish for your lovely bride to live a long, blissful life by your side, or for your unborn child to draw its first breath, then _no,_ Kenton. There is _not_ another way."

Kenton did not miss the threat in Zell's words. He sighed. "Very well," he said. "I knew it might come to this."

"Excellent. Make it so no one can question his demise and all will be well."

"Of course, Great Zell."

With that, Kenton set out to kill the last of the people standing in the way of his path to great power and happiness. He knew it would not be easy to kill Trex. He was clever and swift, and the fact that he could transform into a dragon made him especially difficult to harm. Kenton would not be able to give Trex any sort of chance to see him coming.

He invited Trex on an outing in the woods. They often traveled through them together, along with the rest of the Twelve, and Trex was happy to agree to the nostalgic journey. Kenton led him deep into the woods. Once they were there, he saw his only opportunity. Before Trex could realize what he was planning, Kenton slipped a vile of poison into his flask of water. It had no odor, but the moment Trex tasted it, he knew something was wrong. Unfortunately, it was already too late. Even the smallest exposure to this poison would rapidly kill someone.

Trex's eyes went wide as his heart began to race. He stared at Kenton with hurt and shock on his face. "It was _you?"_ He whispered between coughing fits.

"I was hoping I might be able to spare you, Trex," Kenton said sadly. "Unfortunately, it was not to be. Forgive me. I _had_ to do this, for Lanie and our child."

Trex died before he could say anything else. Kenton had a plan to cover up his crime. Trex had a well-known history of suffering from Depression. He'd been struggling ever since Talon's death, and it had gotten worse with the death of his father. As the members of the Twelve began to perish, Trex's mental state had not improved. No one would question it if he made it look like a suicide. He managed to copy Trex's handwriting as he wrote a very short note. It said simply, _I'm sorry_. He left it beside Trex's body along with his flask of poisoned water before returning to his home.

When news broke of Trex's suicide, Kenton grieved publicly. Aylane would not leave his side as she tried to comfort him. "I'm so sorry," she told him as she held him tightly.

"I'm alone, Lanie... I'm the only one left," Kenton replied. "How could this have happened?"

She kissed him, trying to soothe his pain. That was when Aylane heard something she hadn't expected. _It's finally over, _Kenton thought as his guard dropped and she slipped into his mind.

Aylane pulled away suddenly, certain she was misunderstanding his thoughts. That was when she heard someone else.

_I didn't do this, Aylane,_ Trex said. Because her telepathy was so strong, Aylane could hear the dead as well as the living. _Please, tell them... I cannot move on until you do. My family needs to know I did not abandon them._

Terrified of the answer she would receive, Aylane silently asked_, How did you die, Trex? What _really_ happened to you?_

Trex appeared in front of her. He slowly raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Kenton.

Aylane felt like her entire world shattered in that single instant. "You..." She whispered.

"Lanie? What's wrong?" Kenton asked.

"You killed him!"

"What? No I didn't!"

She wasn't falling for that. "How could you _do_ this? They were your _brothers, _Kenton!"

Kenton's face turned cold then. "They were _never_ my brothers!" He practically spat. "I was _nothing_ until I made that deal!"

"You were _everything_ to _me,_" she said sadly.

"That came after."

"No... It started when we met. I was just too stubborn to admit it... But now? Now I don't even _recognize_ you!"

"Lanie, please... I can explain this. You don't understand."

"I _understand_ that you murdered my friends in cold blood!"

"I _had_ to! I did it for _us,_ Lanie. So we could have a future."

"We already _had_ a future, damn you! Don't you _dare_ use me as an excuse for what you've done, you bastard!" She grabbed his sword away from him, not taking any chances. She knew what she had to do. She didn't know how she was going to live with it after the fact, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Aylane, just _listen_ to me!"

"No! I'm _through_ listening to your lies!" She could tell he was panicking and getting ready to teleport, so she slipped into his mind and took control of his powers, preventing him from using them.

"Lanie, please! Don't do this... I _love_ you!"

"I _hate_ you," Aylane said firmly before shoving Kenton's own sword straight through his chest.

He fell to the ground, his eyes staring at her accusingly as the life began to leave them. The wound suddenly began to heal before her eyes and Aylane knew Zell must be helping him. She did the only thing she could and used a powerful burst of magic to make him bleed out faster. He was stunned, but couldn't do much about it as he lost too much blood for Zell to save him from a distance. Only when she knew Kenton was dead did Aylane collapse onto her hands and knees and begin to cry. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with pain. She curled up in a ball, unable to move, as blood trickled down her leg.

Aylane wasn't sure how long she stayed there. Eventually, she heard frantic and familiar voices. "I found her!" D'Dodi cried. He knelt beside her. "Aylane... Lanie, stay with me now," he said urgently.

"She's bleeding!" Mydo cried in horror. "I need to heal her. He must have attacked her."

"It's not from an attack," Bartello said sadly.

"Well then, _why _is she bleeding?" Zydo asked.

"She _must_ be injured," Tante said.

"I'll contact her sisters," Zee said quickly.

"All of you, leave," Bartello said. "I'll take care of her."

"She needs a healer, Barty," Mydo argued.

"No," he said. "She just needs basic medical care. I can handle that. Go on. I'm serious."

D'Dodi seemed to realize Bartello knew more than he was saying. "Come, Brothers," he said. "We must alert the authorities to what has become of Kenton. It will be known that he was among those who betrayed the Twelve."

When they were alone, Bartello picked Aylane up in his arms and carried her somewhere more private. He gently took care of her, stopping the bleeding and cleaning her up as she wept softly. "Barty..." She whispered.

"I know," he said. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Aylane."

She allowed him to hold her as she cried into his shirt. They did not leave that place until she was calmer. Finally, when she could breathe without sobbing, he brought her back to her home. He stayed outside of the bathtub while she cleaned herself, then helped her get dressed.

"I cannot stay here any longer," she said softly. "I am returning home to my sisters. Leela moved back in after Lark was killed, and Jessa and Annabrooke are still there."

"I understand," Bartello said sympathetically. "I will pack your things for you. Do not concern yourself with such matters. For tonight, stay with me. I will tell my brothers to give us privacy."

She nodded, grateful for his help. That night, she fell asleep in his arms. Somehow, he kept her from having any nightmares.

It wasn't long before the Brothers of Legend decided the Sisterhood needed to go into hiding. None of them protested much. After all they had been through, living deep in the mountains with Stone sounded like a wonderful escape.

They would remain there until several decades later, long after Zell fell and only Bartello and Zee remained from the Brothers of Legend. At that time, the Sisterhood, Stone, Bartello, and Zee joined the Rebellion of Eltar. Finally, they hoped to be granted the opportunity to begin new lives with this new family and bring light back to the world Zell had tried so desperately to destroy.


	17. Seventeen: Limitless (Jezz, Vee, Sera)

**SEVENTEEN: **_**LIMITLESS **__(Featuring Jezzeff, Veevrant, Zutan, Rosemary, Zell, Stone, Medira, Serafine, Ash, Daphne, and their parents, Aliese and Tiktah. With appearances later on from Raffitty, Captain Smith under his original identity of Captain Smizek, Garron, and others. Here, you'll gain some new insight into Sera, Ash, and Daphne's family and get to know their parents. This one-shot will also explain a lot about what ultimately happened to Sera and Ash and why their parents changed after their deaths.) _

There was blood everywhere, _his _blood, but his mother wasn't finished yet. At just eight years old, Jezzeff had already learned not to cry out in pain. That only made her angry and fueled her madness. This was normal for him, and he couldn't remember a time when it had not been.

His mother, Laurel, wasn't always like this. In public, she kept her head down and blended in with the rest of the Eltarian lower class. She was no one special, and she worked as a seamstress from the time she was a young girl, selling her creations at the marketplace every weekend. No one paid much attention to her, and they paid even less attention to her son. She had shamed her family by getting pregnant out of wedlock with the child of a man she never saw again. They distanced themselves from her and never accepted her son. Maybe that was why no one ever seemed to notice the marks on him.

In her anger at being disowned, Laurel experimented with dark magic. She learned the spell to summon a _vizu _when Jezzeff was only an infant. The creature had shown her the path to power, but it had also driven her mad. She hid it well, focusing her madness on the son she despised. She tortured him daily and seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on him. No one knew what went on in their humble shack of a home, but they stayed away, perhaps sensing the darkness that lurked within the walls.

His only sanctuary was school. Jezzeff was smart, and he'd shown an affinity for strong magic. His teachers encouraged him to learn more. They saw the deep sadness in the lonely boy's eyes, but they assumed he was just shy and that was why none of the other children took to him.

On his ninth birthday, his mother attacked him so brutally, he was certain death would come for him. She slashed his face open with a ritual dagger, first above his left eye and then across it, leaving him with sight only on his right side. He could not hide those marks no matter how hard he tried, and they would scar his face for the rest of his life.

"What happened to your face, Jezzeff?" His favorite teacher asked in concern.

"I was wandering in the woods and found a curious tool," Jezzeff lied easily. His mother had trained him to come up with excuses for his injuries since he'd learned to form proper sentences. "I didn't know what it was and started fidgeting with it and hurt myself."

"You poor dear! I see the worst of the injury has healed."

"Yes, my mother healed me." That was true. She would never do enough to take away his pain, but his mother always kept him from actually dying.

"Can you see properly?"

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but Jezzeff held them back. "No," he admitted. "That eye no longer has any vision."

His teacher looked at him sympathetically before sending him to play with the other children. Generally, the others ignored him entirely, but that day, they pointed at him and began saying cruel things about how ugly he'd become. They called him a monster. He fell to the ground in tears as they crowded around him, curling into a ball and begging them to stop. The students simply doubled their efforts, leaving him no space as they surrounded and mocked him. After what seemed like an eternity of this, one boy began moving through the crowd with determination.

"Hey!" He said harshly. "Leave him alone."

"But he's so _scary_ looking, Vee," one of the girls insisted.

"You want scary? I'll _show you _scary," Veevrant, the wealthiest and therefore most popular boy in the school, replied. He manifested a snake out of thin air and levitated it toward the girl. She screamed and ran away. The other students stared at him.

"Why would you do that, Vee? It was mean," one of the boys said.

"Because... This boy is my _best friend, _and if _anyone _picks on him again, they're going to have to answer to _me," _Vee replied. "Are we _clear?"_

The other students backed off as Jezzeff stared at the popular boy in confusion. "Best friend?" He repeated. "We've never even _spoken _before."

Vee extended his hand toward Jezzeff. "Take it," he said gently. "I won't hurt you."

Jezzeff took Vee's hand and allowed him to help him get back on his feet. "Thank you," he said softly.

"What's your name?" Vee asked.

"Jezzeff..." He replied shyly.

"Well, Jezz, don't worry. If anyone picks on you again, I'll make them regret it."

"You have all the friends in the world. _Everyone _likes you. Why would you want to be _my _friend?"

"Why _wouldn't _I? You seem nice enough. And everyone else likes me because my family has money, which is rare in this village. _You_ never pretended to be my friend just so I'd do favors for you... Besides, I dislike bullies. I'd _much _rather be friends with a nice boy who never picks on others. We're going to be the _best _of friends, I just _know _it."

From that day on, Vee kept his word and became Jezzeff's best friend. They were as inseparable as brothers, and he never made Jezzeff feel like a freak because of his scars. Even as the horrific abuse continued at home, Jezzeff could endure it because he finally knew there was one person in the world who cared about him.

Jezzeff had another secret. After his mother blinded his left eye, he began having visions. At first, he feared they had somehow been induced by a _vizu _during one of her rituals, but he realized the Universe had simply decided to grant him a different way to see. Although he'd always had magic, the visions were new, and he wanted desperately to tell someone about them. He confided in Vee, who had a number of unusual gifts himself. Vee helped Jezzeff stop fearing the visions and come to view them as a blessing.

The boys began experimenting with their powers. Jezzeff learned he could see visions of past events if he tapped into the energy of a location. He was slowly learning to control the powerful Sorcery in his genes. Vee could control all five of the basic elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit, and he made it look easy, putting little effort into the magic. He also possessed the power of Conjuring, which meant he could manifest basically anything he could think of out of thin air for brief periods of time. He liked to flaunt this at social gatherings and entertain people.

One day, after an especially savage beating at home, Jezzeff sought comfort in the woods. It was there that he stumbled across the last person he expected to see. The Great Wizard of Eltar greeted him with a pleasant smile. "Good day, my boy," he said kindly. Then, he noticed the fresh marks on Jezzeff's body. "My dear boy... Who has been so unkind to you?" He asked softly.

"I took a tumble down a steep hill," Jezzeff lied automatically. "I am terribly clumsy at times." He offered up a shy smile.

"You lie _impressively _well, dear boy," Zell said gently. "Were I not the Great Wizard, I would have easily believed you."

"I... I'm sorry," Jezzeff said, staring at his feet in shame.

"There is no need for that," Zell said. "I can see life has been unkind to you, my dear boy. What is your name?"

"I am called Jezzeff, Great Wizard."

"Jezzeff... How old are you?"

"I have lived eleven years."

"I see. Tell me, Jezzeff... Who has treated you so harshly?"

"It... It is my mother, Sir," he replied softly, unable to look at him. "She's not well. The _vizu _have driven her to madness."

Zell nodded sympathetically. "You poor boy... Did she do that to your eye as well?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That shall not do at all... I cannot leave one so talented, with such potential, in such a situation."

"Potential, Sir?"

"Oh, yes, my dear boy. I have seen your future, and if you make the right choices, your potential is truly limitless. There is nothing you won't be able to do."

"Me? There's _nothing _special about me. I am just a fatherless boy from a poor village."

"You were not fatherless until recently. Your father was the half-brother of a very respected member of our community. He was from both here and Earth. Your mother used dark magic to stop his heart two years ago... I could not be certain, but I suspected he was murdered. Seeing you, the truth is clear to me."

"My mother _killed _my father?"

"She despised him for their one night together. She chose to end his life as punishment. I am terribly sorry, my boy." He paused. "Seeing these marks she leaves on you, I know she _must _be dealt with. Your uncle is a good man. He will surely take you in if he learns who you truly are."

"She will never allow that..."

"I sense your fear and your pain, my dear Jezzeff. I intend to put an end to both this day... No one needs to know."

"Great Wizard... _Sir..._ What do you intend to do?"

"Call me Great Zell, dear boy. We are going to get to know one another _quite_ well. As for what I shall do... Know only that your waking nightmare is coming to an end."

Zell sent him on his way. Jezzeff spent some time with Vee before heading home. There, he found his mother. She lay on the ground dead with her wrists slit open. It appeared to be a tragic suicide. Jezzeff knew the truth in his heart. His mother had been murdered by Zell as a punishment for her crimes.

Seeing his tormentor dead, Jezzeff was finally at peace in his home. "Thank you, Great Zell," he whispered.

_You're welcome, my boy, _Zell replied in his mind. _Contact the authorities, and be convincingly devastated. I shall arrange for you to be reunited with your uncle shortly._

Jezzeff played his role as expected. No one questioned his grief. His acting skills were incredibly well-developed by then. Vee brought him to stay with his family for a couple of nights as Zell made a show of searching for a proper guardian for him.

A short time later, he met his uncle. He knew who he was as soon as he saw him, for the man was a legendary sword maker. "Hello, Jezzeff," he said kindly. "I am Terridian. Welcome to my home."

The house was larger than any Jezzeff had ever seen. Terridian was extremely wealthy despite donating most of his earnings to charitable causes.

"This is my apprentice, Tiktah," Terridian said, pointing to a kind man with a generous smile. "He and his wife, Aliese, come by often. Their son Ash is about your age. Perhaps you boys will get on well."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir," Jezzeff said.

"Don't bother with the Sir bit," Tiktah said pleasantly. "We're all family here. I am just Tiktah."

From that moment on, Tiktah indeed treated the previously unloved boy as family. Terridian was kind to him as well, and for the first time in his life, Jezzeff did not live in fear.

Jezzeff soon befriended Ash. The boy was quiet and shy, just like Jezzeff, and he was always kind to him. Although no one could touch Vee's place in his heart, Jezzeff came to grow quite attached to both Ash and his older sister Serafine. Sera was beautiful, talented, and happy to teach Jezzeff new magic. He had a bit of a crush on her but figured out early that Sera was more interested in older boys. He could accept that as long as she was his friend.

For a time, he was happy. He didn't get to see Vee as often since he'd moved, but at least once a month, they would spend a weekend together.

Realizing the boy had no mother now and that his mother had been a seamstress, Aliese began to sew cloths for him. She was an exceptionally gifted and popular seamstress. Everyone wanted to wear her designs. She stitched bits of magic into every piece she made.

The first time Aliese presented Jezzeff with one of her creations, he wept at her kindness. She reassured him that she enjoyed taking care of others and wanted nothing in return. She gave the boy the sort of hug only a mother could and comforted him as his emotions overwhelmed him.

Aliese and Tiktah were the sort of couple Eltarians revered. They were both powerful with Sorcery, but neither flaunted this. Their biggest concern was taking care of the community. They were well-liked and respected. As their eldest child at twelve years old, Serafine already showed incredible magic and a strong desire to help others. She was a natural leader even as a child. Ash followed her everywhere she went. The pedestal he kept her on was warranted and Jezzeff viewed her the same way her brother did. Ash was gifted with Earth magic, and Jezzeff found him comforting to be around because he always seemed so grounded. The youngest member of the family, Daphne, was barely four years old. She was a ball of sunshine and Jezzeff enjoyed playing with her whenever her parents brought her around.

Soon after Jezzeff settled into his new life, he and Vee were messing around with a few of his uncle's swords. He knew they were not toys, but Vee had begged him to test them out with him. It was going quite well, and Jezzeff was surprised how well he took to using a sword. His lack of proper eyesight didn't seem to affect his ability to use a sword. He adapted quickly to his handicap and compensated with instinct and intuition, sensing where attacks were coming from without having to see them with his eyes.

"You're a natural, Jezzeff," Terridian said from the doorway.

Jezzeff jumped and dropped his sword in surprise. Vee looked at his uncle and flashed him a guilty yet charming smile. "Sorry, Sir," he said. "I've just always wanted to try that."

"It's alright, Veevrant," Terridian said. "You, too, show potential with a sword. With some proper training, you boys could become quite skilled." He nodded to himself. "I shall ask Tiktah to train you. He's the best I've met aside from myself. He'll make an excellent mentor, and perhaps he can teach you to craft weapons as well. You should understand the swords on a deeper level. They deserve to be respected. Here... This one is far better suited for a boy of your size." He tossed Jezzeff a new sword. "That other one was only weighing you down. Vee's is a good choice, however. Keep it. I think I made it for _you."_ Terridian nodded before leaving the boys to carry on.

"Your uncle is _incredible," _Vee said with a grin.

"He is a good man. I am very lucky," Jezzeff agreed.

Tiktah came over a short time later with Serafine and Ash. Letting Serafine assist him with points she was especially familiar with, Tiktah taught the children the basics of fighting with a sword. This would become a regular part of Jezzeff's routine. Whenever Vee visited, he was included in the training. He picked it up quickly, but he was never as polished as Jezzeff, who practiced on his own for hours at a time to perfect each new skill. The sword became an extension of his body. Each move he made was fluid, like a dance. Tiktah was very impressed with him. So was his uncle.

One day, when Jezzeff was fourteen, he collapsed after pushing himself too far. Tiktah quickly took him to his room and healed him. He insisted the boy eat before he gently told him, "Jezz... You are skilled, and your discipline and dedication are admirable, but you are still just a boy. You need to take time to relax and simply have fun sometimes."

"I want to be the best, like you and my uncle," Jezzeff replied.

"And you _shall _be, but even I take breaks. I spend time with my wife and my children. I go into town and explore. I meditate in the woods. Most of all, I _laugh_. It is important to do things which bring you joy, Jezz."

"_This _brings me joy."

"I understand that, but you need _balance. _Sometimes, it is good to slow down."

Jezzeff did not argue. He knew Tiktah wouldn't stand for that when he was trying to look out for him. Instead, he went out to the garden, where he found Ash sitting against a tree reading a book and Serafine stretched out on her side in the grass, napping beneath the moonlight with a dragon behind her, wrapped protectively around her body. He knew she'd probably fallen asleep while she should have been studying, but she looked so peaceful there that he dared not wake her.

_She's so beautiful, _Jezzeff thought. He smiled at the dragon, letting it know he was a friend and not a threat. Then, he made his way toward Ash.

"Hello, Jezz," Ash greeted him warmly, looking up from his book. "I thought you were training with Father."

"He ordered me to take a break," Jezzeff admitted. "I may have pushed myself beyond my limits."

"Join me then," Ash said with a warm smile, patting the ground beside him. "Please pardon Sera. She worked very hard with Talon today. I fear her exhaustion finally caught up to her when we returned to the village."

"She spends a lot of time with him now."

"He's her mentor, so yes... Just as I have spent much time with Stone of late. I'm sorry we don't come by here as often as we once did. I miss our time together."

"I do as well, but I understand." He paused. "Do you think they would consider training me as well?"

"Talon and Stone are quite selective about who they mentor. Working on the Elite Counsel leaves them little time for it. They might refer you to the Brothers of Legend instead. They're quite skilled as well, and make excellent mentors."

"I see," Jezzeff said, a bit disappointed. Zell had told him he was special. If that was true, shouldn't two of the strongest Sorcerers on Eltar_ want _to train him?

"I have an idea," Ash said quickly, sensing his distress. "My father is already training you in battle. Perhaps my mother can train you in magic. Her Sorcery is legendary, and she's done a great job training my sisters and I."

"I do not wish to be a bother. My current training is sufficient," Jezzeff said quickly.

"Nonsense. Mother adores you. I'm certain she would be happy to assist you as your magic grows."

Sure enough, Aliese was eager to take Jezzeff on as a student. She took his magic from strong to genuinely impressive quickly. People began to notice his skills. As Serafine and Ash moved to the city, opportunities to help the people of the village began presenting themselves. Jezzeff might not be quite as revered as Serafine was, but he was appreciated and respected. When he wasn't helping the community, he continued training with a sword and began crafting beautiful swords. They might not be as impressive as his uncle's creations, but they were strong and well-made. His limited free time was spent largely with Vee, although he also traveled to the city to see Serafine and Ash a couple of times a month. When Vee decided he wanted to move to the big city as well, Jezzeff decided to go with him. They were almost immediately offered jobs at the Counsel Building. The friends would routinely be sent out on small missions to help handle the daily affairs of the people of Eltar.

His social life was full of joy. Jezzeff and Vee spent much time with Serafine and Ash. They got to know Medira well as she captured Ash's heart. Jezzeff genuinely liked the girl and loved how happy she made Ash.

"She makes him laugh," he observed. "She is good for him."

"Indeed," Vee agreed. "I enjoy seeing Ash's more playful side. Medira knows how to have fun."

"Gentlemen, may I have a word with you?" Zutan asked. Everyone knew that Zutan was an important member of Zell's Elite Counsel.

"Of course," Jezzeff said.

"Excellent. Follow me." Zutan led them toward a vacant field. "Great Zell suspects a great tragedy has occurred here," he explained. "Many hauntings seem to take place in this very spot, yet no one knows the cause. He has asked me to have you both look into it. With your ability to see visions of past events, Jezz, and with Vee's abilities of the element of Spirit, he believes you may find the answers he seeks."

"We're honored to be given such a task," Jezzeff said humbly.

"Good. Report to me the moment you find anything," Zutan said. He left them to investigate on their own.

"A mystery... How fun!" Vee declared.

Jezzeff was uneasy. Something didn't feel right. Still, he managed a smile for his best friend. He focused his mind on touching the energy of the field. Almost immediately, a vision came to him.

_A group of teenage girls stood in the field. They were just gathering there, spending time with one another. Suddenly, a man approached them. Immediately, they fell under his spell. He seduced each of them, taking their purity, their innocence, and ultimately, their lives while they were powerless to even protest. When each of the four girls had only a slight slither of her life force left, he used a sword to slit their throats. He danced in the blood before setting their corpses on fire. He watched them burn until only ashes remained, then scattered them to the winds._

"That _monster_..." Jezzeff said in horror as he finally disconnected from the vision. "He could have killed them painlessly by simply stealing the last of their life force as they remained entranced, but instead, he _slaughtered_ them..."

"They're still here," Vee said softly. It was clear that, unlike most things, this bothered him. "They're stuck... And their families have no idea what happened to them. They think they ran away." He shook his head. "They were _our_ age, Jezz..."

"We must call Zutan with our report..."

Zutan came to them with Zell a short time later. "Who were they?" Zutan asked.

"Channa, Jessmin, Kystan, and Lina... Four innocent girls from a nearby village who came here looking for a night of fun," Vee replied. "They're all still here, trapped and too weak to free themselves because he stole nearly all of their life force."

"How?" Zutan asked in surprise.

"He had his way with them," Jezzeff explained. "This seemed to drain away their lives."

"He is an incubus," Zell said.

"Eltar has only _one_ incubus... Was this... Did _Bartello _do such a thing?" Zutan asked in shock.

"Certainly not," Zell replied. "Bartello is not some savage beast... However, this energy is quite similar. I believe he could be the boy's father."

"You think his mother had an affair?"

"No, she is quite loyal to her husband. I think the incubus took the form of the man she loved and deceived her. It's actually quite a clever way to prey on his victims."

"If his father is a force of evil..." Jezzeff began.

"He must be dealt with. It seems he has been using Eltar as his hunting ground for quite some time. He does not belong here." Zell shook his head. "I never detected his presence. He must be exceptionally powerful."

"What shall we do, Great Zell?" Zutan asked.

"This mission is incredibly dangerous," Zell replied. "I cannot, in good conscience, ask you boys to assist me."

"Great Zell... I believe I can help them... The girls he killed," Vee said. "With my power over Spirit, perhaps I can guide them from this place so they may find peace."

Zell nodded. "You are wise, my dear boy. Yes, please help these poor souls move on. I must find a way to track the incubus. Unfortunately, as I try to connect to his energy now, I only detect Bartello."

"Maybe he left Eltar," Zutan suggested helpfully.

"No. He's still here," Jezzeff said. "He stalks his son... I can see this in my mind. He lingers, waiting for the moment to strike. Bartello has encountered him before, but he spoke of it to no one." The vision continued pouring into his mind, but Jezzeff forced himself to remain focused and keep speaking. "He has hurt him in the past, but Bartello grows stronger every time. He wants Bartello to serve the darkness, but he refuses to give in to that. At this point, his father is afraid to approach him. Bartello managed to hurt him the last time."

Zell nodded. "Jezzeff, I want you to come with me. Zutan, watch over Vee as he helps the souls of the girls," he said.

"Yes, Great Zell," Zutan replied.

Jezzeff followed Zell away. Soon, he had another vision. "He is close," he said.

They found the incubus minutes later. He had selected an unexpected target. "Get _away _from her!" Jezzeff shouted as he spotted Aliese. The incubus had pulled her into his arms and she was trembling. It was clear she was trying to resist him and he was angrily trying to drain her energy as she did.

Zell looked furious. "That is my dear Bella's mother, is it not?" He asked.

"Yes. Aliese is a good soul. Please protect her," Jezzeff said.

"Go to her now, Jezzeff. I will break his hold on her." Zell began casting a protection charm. Jezzeff knew that to have enchanted Aliese, this incubus must be unbelievably powerful. He ran to her side as the incubus was flung away from her by Zell's magic.

"Aliese... Aliese, did he harm you?" Jezzeff asked in a bit of a panic. He searched her for injuries but only found minor ones.

"I am well," Aliese replied softly. "Do not worry for me, sweet Jezz." It was clear how shaken up she was, but Jezzeff could tell the incubus had been unable to violate her. Her life force was nearly as it should be.

Zell cornered the monster. "Incubus! What business have you on Eltar?" He demanded.

"I have found a nice supply of food here," the incubus replied casually. "I have fed well for the last few decades. I might have moved on, but some time ago, there was one whose life I could not drain. You see, she was carrying my offspring, and from the moment the child was conceived, he protected her from me. He was powerful before he was ever born, and I desire to have him work with me, but he resists. So I remain, patiently waiting and watching him grow stronger."

"What is your name, Incubus?" Zell asked.

"I am Banlo, the First."

"The First?" Jezzeff found himself repeating.

"The first incubus _ever _to exist. I do not live in any realm, but exist in them all. I come from the darkness, born of evil and bloodshed... I am unlike the later incubi, _truly_ one of a kind... Or I _was_, until my son was born."

"Your crimes are unforgivable, Banlo the First," Zell said firmly. "You shall now face Eltarian justice."

Banlo laughed at that. "I do not answer to your laws, Eltarian," he said. "I am _far _older than you."

As Zell faced the incubus, Jezzeff saw something impossible in a flash of a vision... The monster was going to seriously harm Zell. He was powerful enough to do unimaginable damage, even to one as strong as the Great Wizard. Quickly, Jezzeff cast a powerful charm on his sword meant to immediately drain all energy from anyone the sword cut. Aleise seemed to realize his intentions and he felt her strengthening the spell. Finally, just as Banlo was about to attack, Jezzeff shoved his sword through Banlo's chest.

The incubus screamed in shock and pain. Jezzeff felt his sword filling with the energy Banlo had stolen from the innocents he'd killed. It happened rapidly. In under a minute, his sword glowed with power and Banlo fell at Zell's feet dead.

Zell stared at Jezzeff in surprise. "Well _done, _my boy!" He finally said.

Aliese looked equally impressed. "Thank you, Great Zell," Jezzeff replied. "Aliese, do you wish to go anywhere now? May I escort you?"

"I wish to go home, to Daphne and my husband," Aliese replied. "Thank you for your help, Jezz. And thank _you, _Great Wizard."

"You are the mother of my dear student. No thanks are necessary," Zell replied.

If Bartello knew Jezzeff killed his birth father, he never showed it. Zell began keeping him closer after that, telling him he was proud of him and knew he could be trusted with the most complicated of his secrets. Jezzeff was nearly on the same level as Zutan. Because of this, the two spent a decent amount of time around each other. Jezzeff formed a strong attachment to Zutan's adopted younger sister, Rosemary. Her kindness and optimism lifted his spirits.

One day, Rosemary noticed Jezzeff was upset. It would have been his mother's birthday, which was always a hard day for him. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Jezz," she said sweetly. "Talk to me."

Jezzeff smiled at her kindly. "I'm well, sweet Rosemary," he replied.

She shook her head. "Your heart hurts. I _feel_ it," she insisted.

Only Zell and Vee ever really knew when he was lying, so this surprised him. "It is a difficult day for me," he admitted.

Rosemary hugged him. "You are not alone, Jezz."

"It is my mother's birthday. She was cruel to me when I was small..." Without even realizing it, he touched the bottom of the scar that ran down his eye.

"Was she the one who did that?" Rosemary asked softly.

"Yes... She turned me into this monster you see..."

"You are _not _a monster," Rosemary said firmly. She paused before adding, "You are _beautiful, _Jezz... Inside and out." She kissed his cheek just beneath the scar.

Her kindness nearly reduced Jezzeff to tears. "It is _you _who is beautiful, Rosemary... However, you inspire me to try to become the boy you see."

She smiled at him sweetly. That was the moment that cemented her place in his heart.

For a time, all was well. Then, tragedy struck. Elgan's death was a shock. He was deeply beloved by all of Eltar, and they mourned together as a planet. Soon after, Talon perished as well. Although Serafine was dating Zell by then, it was clear how devastated she was.

At the funeral, Jezzeff kept a close eye on Serafine, trying to comfort her. She stuck close to Laby, Ash, and Medira, but she allowed Jezzeff to watch over her as well. He only broke away from her when he noticed Aliese, Tiktah, and Daphne nearby.

Little Daphne who always smiled looked sad now. It was clear she'd been crying. Tiktah was trying to distract and comfort her as Aliese attempted to send comforting energy to the other mourning Eltarians.

"May I?" Jezzeff asked softly.

"Of course," Tiktah replied.

Jezzeff scooped Daphne up in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Are you well, Miss Daphne?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "This is wrong," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Talon played with fire... He was a dragon. He should have been safe." She sniffled as tears threatened to fall again. "I miss him..."

"It was a terrible accident... We'll _all _miss him."

"Sera has been crying. When she thinks I am not watching, I see her tears. I want to help, but I don't know how to make her heart heal."

"You are such a sweet thing, Little One," Jezzeff said. "You're so sad, but it is _Sera_ you worry for."

"She is my sister. I don't like when she is sad."

"Nor _should _you... Sera needs time, Daphne. Her grief is powerful, but she will heal eventually."

Daphne nodded. Jezzeff noticed Vee watching them and called him over. "Hello, Daphne," Vee said.

She sniffled again. "Hello, Vee. How are you?" She asked.

"As well as can be under these circumstances," Vee replied. He conjured a group of _flutterfize _out of thin air. The creatures, which resembled the butterflies of Earth but were larger and more colorful, flew around Daphne until she smiled. One landed on her hand and she giggled as its wings tickled her.

The boys continued to keep Daphne distracted until the funeral was over. Serafine came toward them and pulled her sister into her arms. She bravely hid her tears as Daphne hugged her tightly and said, "I love you, Sera."

Serafine hugged her even tighter. "I love you, too, Sister."

Ash joined them, along with Medira and Laby. As Laby pulled Serafine and Daphne both into his arms and tried to cheer them up, Jezzeff noticed how broken and lost Ash looked.

"Take care of him," he said to Medira. "As he focuses on caring for his sisters."

"Always," Medira promised.

"I'm well," Ash said numbly.

"You are a _horrible _liar, Ash," Vee said with a sad laugh. "And I know you were close to Talon."

"There was a time when I believed he would become my brother," Ash admitted. "Sera loved him deeply..."

"Then she met the Great Wizard and decided to go for the most eligible bachelor on all of Eltar," Vee said. "It was a bit odd, wasn't it? But love is like that, I suppose."

"Perhaps..." Ash said. It was clear he was distracted.

Laby was spinning Daphne around in his arms to try to cheer her up. It made her giggle, which put a smile on Serafine's face. She might be heartbroken, but she was trying her best to keep going despite this. Jezzeff admired her strength.

After Serafine hugged her sister and parents goodbye, she ran off to join Zell. He'd stayed at the front of the funeral, where she had been, along with Stone, Zutan, and the rest of the Elite Counsel. Jezzeff sensed something off as she stood with Zell, but he wrote it off as grief.

It wasn't long before Jezzeff realized the change in Serafine was permanent. She remained with Zell, but he sensed she no longer trusted him. It wasn't until he, Ash, and Medira spent a day together that he realized how serious the change was.

While Ash walked away to get some food for them, Jezzeff sat with Medira, who had her baby brother Zai in her lap. "How is he, _truly_?" He asked her.

She knew what he was asking. "Ash grieves for Talon, and for Elgan," Medira admitted. "He tries to busy himself by looking after Sera... She has not recovered from her grief, no matter how she acts."

"I worry for them... They are like family to me."

"I know. They appreciate your friendship, Jezz. Right now, they _need _friends."

"I shall remain here for them."

"Good." Zai began to fuss, so Medira shifted her focus to caring for the boy.

When Ash returned, Jezzeff unexpectedly had a vision as he looked into his friend's eyes. He saw Serafine and Ash making treasonous accusations against Zell. The list of his supposed crimes was long and disturbing, and included him killing both Talon and his own brother.

_Their grief has made them irrational, _he decided. His loyalty to them was strong, but his loyalty to Zell was deeper. After all, Zell had saved him from his mother. He was an incredible force of Good, and Jezzeff could never fully repay him.

"Did you see something?" Ash asked in concern. "You look quite shaken."

"I saw a terrible fire sweeping through a village," he lied easily. "Forgive me, my friends, but I must alert Zell so this tragedy can be prevented."

"Of course. We'll get together another day," Ash replied. He gave Jezzeff a tight hug. Medira kissed his cheek before sending him off.

Jezzeff went straight to Zell. "Great Zell... I must speak with you urgently," he said.

Zell looked surprised. "Of course, Dear Boy. Come in," he said. He closed the door to his office behind him.

"It must be their grief, Great Zell... But two people you trust are on a dangerous path."

"Go on, Jezzeff. What did you see?"

"Betrayal, Sir... By Serafine and Ash."

Zell shook his head. "That's not possible, my boy. My Bella is fiercely loyal to me. Her love is nearly all-consuming."

"Great Zell... She doubts you. I think it began when Talon perished. She has convinced herself you were responsible, and while I believe she still loves you deeply, she is plotting with Ash to prove this theory."

Zell still seemed unconvinced. "Bella _cannot _betray me. Trust this is true. You are mistaken."

"The Prophecy of Two Brothers you shared is incomplete," Jezzeff blurted out.

Zell stared at him. His shock was clear. "You saw the full prophecy?"

"I did not see the details, but I saw them discovering the truth."

Zell nodded. Suddenly, he seemed very nervous. "I see... Thank you, Jezzeff, for coming to me with this. I needed to know. You have done well."

"I am certain they just need clarity. If you speak to Sera, surely she'll realize this is madness and stop pursuing proof that does not exist?" He told himself it didn't exist despite knowing Zell had, in fact, hidden part of an important prophecy from the world. _He must have had his reasons, _he insisted to himself.

"Yes... Yes, I shall handle this situation before it gets worse. Go on, Jezzeff. I need to focus and figure out how to resolve this."

Jezzeff left. He was certain Zell would have Serafine and Ash thinking straight again in no time.

Exactly one week later, Zell carried Serafine's corpse back to her family's village. He proceeded to tell everyone that Ash had brutally slaughtered her.

The words Zell had uttered to all of Eltar after murdering Jezzeff's mother echoed in his mind now. _Laurel killed herself. It's quite the tragedy. My heart aches for the boy..._

Suddenly, Jezzeff knew the truth. Zell had murdered Serafine and framed Ash, and he was positive it was _his _fault.

"He was meant to _talk _to her... Not _kill_ her," he whispered in horror as he hid in a nearby field away from the crowd. He'd never imagined Zell would do such a horrific thing, but now he felt foolish for not realizing this was the only possible outcome of their conversation.

Ash was essentially catatonic. He stared off into space or simply looked around sadly, his shock and grief clear. He spoke not a word and did not attempt to defend his innocence.

"Jezz... Help him. _Please," _Medira begged. "You _know _him. Ash is incapable of such savagery, especially against Sera. People will listen to you because of your visions and your connection to Zell."

"I cannot stand against the Great Wizard, Medira," Jezzeff replied. "He found Ash covered in her blood beside her body. There is nothing I can do for him."

"You _know _he did not do this, Jezzeff! How can you stand there and pretend you believe such an impossible tale?"

A lie began to form in his mind. It was convincing enough that he could _almost_ believe it himself. "I believe that a _vizu _drove him mad."

"That is _ridiculous_! Ash knows better than to-"

"Trust me, Medira... A _vizu _can change everything about a person. My own mother became a cruel monster because of one. I don't speak of it, but I _know. _It _must _have been a _vizu."_

They debated this briefly, with Medira remaining unconvinced. In frustration and anger, Medira began to shout at him. "You're supposed to be his _friend, _Jezz!" She cried. "He _needs _your help!"

"There is _nothing_ I can do. He is guilty. _Vizu _drive people mad, Medira. It is their specialty. Ash was simply not strong enough-"

Rather unexpectedly, Medira slapped him across the face. "Ash is a _thousand _times stronger than you shall _ever _be, you _coward," _she said as he stared at her in shock. Clearly disgusted by him, she walked away. That was when Zell arrived.

"That is an _excellent_ story, my dear boy," he said. "I want you and Zutan to spread it to everyone else."

"Great Zell..." Jezzeff began. He hesitated. "Why?" He asked.

"I _had _to, my boy. It was the only way," Zell replied. "I believe you are ready for the truth now. You have proven your loyalty."

In graphic detail, Zell confessed to his many crimes. He justified them in ways that almost made sense. It was only when Zell detailed everything he'd done to Serafine that Jezzeff felt ill.

"She was your _lover_..." Jezzeff said softly.

"Yes, and that is why her betrayal was especially unexpected. You see, I put a powerful charm on her mind the day I discovered she was so gifted in Sorcery that she'd accidentally turned Labyrinth immortal. I _needed _to make her mine. I'd never met a woman I could consider nearly my equal before. So I moved her feelings for Talon as far aside as I could and ensured she would begin obsessively thinking of me. Belladonna would most likely have come to me eventually, but with Talon in the way, she needed a bit of a push."

"You mean your relationship was a lie?"

"Not at all. I adored my Bella. She made an excellent ally and would have done well ruling at my side. Her power was immense and she was absolutely, _breathtakingly_ beautiful. None of those things were lies, Jezzeff."

Jezzeff thought of Serafine's beauty. His heart ached. _I might as well have slaughtered her myself... _I _did this to her, and now, Ash is going to die, too. Sweet, gentle Ash... My _friend... _The family I never dreamed I could have is suffering because of me._

"You loved her," Zell realized with surprise.

"I love them _all. _The Veritez family has been so kind to me... But, yes, Sera was the first girl I fell for... I simply realized she had no interest in me as more than a friend."

"Love is weakness, my dear boy. That is a lesson you must learn in order to reach your _true_ potential. As I told you when you were a boy, your power is limitless. If you're willing to do what must be done, you will find you keep growing stronger and gaining power. You never have to be a victim again, Jezzeff... If you'll only allow me to show you the path to greatness."

Jezzeff wanted to agree, but his heart still ached. Serafine was dead because he'd trusted Zell... And Ash had been sentenced to death for a crime he could never have committed. "Great Zell... I _want _to be strong, but this pain I feel at my guilt... How can I make it stop?"

Zell smiled at him. "If you truly wish for me to strengthen your heart so it does not ache for them, I can do that, my boy. I can make you harder so things like this no longer bother you."

"You can take the guilt and grief?"

"Not fully, unless I put you under a powerful spell that would simply be a lie... However, I _can_ help you ignore those emotions in favor of better ones. I can ensure your lust for power is stronger than any guilt you might feel for your actions." He paused. "You were right to come to me, my boy... And to do so against people you loved took great strength. You have proved your loyalty to me tenfold. Let me do this much for you."

Jezzeff nodded. "Please," he said. "_Please_ make this pain stop. I will do _anything."_

Zell touched Jezzeff's arm gently. Suddenly, all of his pain stopped. He felt better about his choices.

"I need a favor, my boy, and only _you_ can assist me," Zell said.

"Of course, Great Zell. Anything," Jezzeff agreed.

"Today, I had the honor of meeting my Bella's charming little sister, Daphne. She is quite traumatized, yet very brave. She dared to speak to me and defend her brother's innocence even as she cried." He paused. "I dislike seeing that girl in tears. I want to protect her, but I cannot do much with her parents hovering. I need you to slip this to them in a drink." He handed Jezzeff two vials.

"Will this hurt them?" Jezzeff asked nervously. He didn't want to cause Tiktah and Aliese any more pain than he already had.

"Not at all. This mixture is a simple spell to help them focus on what matters... Protecting their family's reputation, which has been horribly tarnished by this tragedy."

"That won't matter to them. Their children mean the world to them. If anything, they'll just want to save Ash from being executed."

"The potion is powerful, dear boy... Even with their power, it will take control of their minds. That control will last as long as I desire, and I can use it to help them heal from their grief."

"What will happen to Daphne?"

"I shall protect that child with all that I possess. You have my word. If anyone dares to harm a hair on her precious head, I will _destroy _them. She shall be safe, Jezzeff."

He nodded. "As long as this does not harm them, I shall give it to them," he promised.

That night, he visited their home. Daphne lay passed out on the couch. It was clear she'd cried herself to sleep. Aliese stroked her hair as she sobbed silently. Tiktah offered Jezzeff an extremely sad smile.

"Thank you for coming, Jezz," he said softly. "It is very kind of you."

"Of course. I brought _blizel _wine," Jezzeff said. He presented the bottle to Tiktah. _Blizel _wine was a traditional drink of mourning.

Tiktah nodded. He stepped away to retrieve three glasses. His hands were trembling as he reached for the bottle.

"Allow me," Jezzeff said quickly. He poured the wine into the glasses. As soon as Tiktah looked away, probably to reassure himself Daphne and Aliese were still safe on the couch, Jezzeff slipped the potion into two of the cups. He handed them to Aliese and Tiktah respectfully.

"For Serafine," he said softly, toasting with his untainted glass. He took a deep breath before adding, "And for Ash."

Grateful for his apparent loyalty to their son when all of Eltar believed he was a murderer, Aliese and Tiktah raised their own glasses. Jezzeff watched as they drank them. Nothing obvious happened at first. Then, Daphne began to stir.

"Sera..." She called softly as she clearly had a nightmare. In seconds, she was sobbing. This was followed by screaming. "Sera! _Sera_!"

"Shhh," Tiktah said a bit harshly. "It's just a bad dream, Daphne. Wake up."

Daphne's screams quieted into sobs as she continued calling her dead sister's name. She didn't wake up. Finally, Tiktah pulled her from Aliese's arms and shook her a bit harder than necessary. "_Awaken_, Child," he said firmly. He'd never used such a tone before, _especially_ not with Daphne.

Daphne opened her eyes. "Father..." She said softly. She began sobbing harder, burying her face in his chest.

"Yes, yes... It's over now," Tiktah said dismissively. He handed her back to Aliese. "Excuse her, Jezzeff... She's too young to understand some things should not be discussed in front of company."

"Nightmares are only natural in these circumstances," Jezzeff said. He couldn't believe how cold Tiktah was being.

"Mother... I... I miss Sera..." Daphne whispered. "I want to see Ash... Perhaps I can make him tell the truth."

"Hush, Daphne," Aliese said. "Go back to sleep."

"He's innocent, Mother. Ash would _never_ hurt Sera."

"Stop discussing such things, Daphne. It's not appropriate for a child."

"But, Mother-"

Aliese looked like she was about to snap. Jezzeff intervened. "Come on, Daphne. Let me tuck you into your bed tonight," he said gently. He picked her up and carried her to her room as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed softly into his shoulder. He comforted her and eventually coaxed her back to sleep.

He should have felt guilty. After all, he'd cost the child her older siblings and now, he'd technically taken her parents away from her. Instead, he told himself it was for the best. In their grief, they could not have cared for the girl properly. Zell seemed genuinely touched by Daphne. She had that affect on people. Jezzeff believed he would do as he'd promised and protect the girl.

Dutifully, Jezzeff attended Ash's execution. It bothered him, but he was able to accept it and move on quickly. Only Medira's screams vaguely reminded him of the horror of what had just occurred.

As time wore on, the people of Eltar only spoke of the tragedy in hushed tones. Ash's name was nearly forgotten as most people took to calling him simply, "the brother." Jezzeff had earned himself a spot at the top of Zell's allies. He and Zutan were eager to do whatever it took to keep people from realizing what Zell had done. At first, it bothered him a little, but the power Zell gave him in return was addicting. He was becoming unstoppable, his power truly limitless.

Eventually, Jezzeff realized Zell was looking at Daphne with lust and desire. She was only twelve, and Jezzeff knew he should have an issue with it, but Zell seemed to genuinely be crazy about the girl. He was the only one really taking care of her with Aliese and Tiktah obsessed with fixing their damaged reputations.

The years were generous to Jezzeff. He had everything he'd ever desired. He still spent a lot of time with Vee, who had no idea of the secrets Jezzeff was keeping for Zell. He also found himself falling for Rosemary. Zutan noticed.

"Jezz... We're friends," Zutan said.

"Of course," Jezzeff replied in confusion.

"With all due respect... Stay away from my sister."

"With all due respect, is that not _her_ choice?"

"No, it is not. Rosemary is still young. She does not understand your intentions, but I have seen the way you look at her with lust in your eyes."

"So what if I do? She is beautiful, Zutan. You cannot tell me you have never desired her yourself."

Zutan looked at him with disgust. "She is my _sister!"_

"Not by blood. There would be nothing wrong if you pursued her. Is that what this is about? Do you lust for her as well?"

"How _dare_ you speak so boldly about such things? Who do you think you _are,_ Jezzeff?"

"I am no longer your subordinate, Zutan. Zell views us as equals. Therefore, I do not have to take orders from you."

Zutan quickly used his magic to suck all of the air from Jezzeff's lungs. It hurt terribly and Jezzeff struggled to find a way to breathe. He couldn't. Only when he was certain he would collapse did Zutan release his hold and allow him to inhale.

"I swear on all of Eltar, if you touch my sister, you will _wish_ I killed you," Zutan said coldly as Jezzeff coughed and tried to regain his composure.

"Apologies," Jezzeff coughed out.

"Don't challenge me again, Jezzeff. No matter what power Zell grants you, when it comes to my sister, I _will_ find a way to destroy you if you cross any lines." He walked away, leaving a stunned Jezzeff to recover.

Some time later, Daphne was killed. Zutan seemed bothered by this. He'd had a bit of a soft spot for the girl. Jezzeff knew he should be devastated, but he wasn't even surprised when Zell killed people anymore. In a way, it had been inevitable. He'd known it was only a matter of time before Zell destroyed the girl he very nearly loved. She was too big of a threat to him.

_It is a pity,_ Jezzeff thought. _Still, at least she no longer suffers, and she can be reunited with her siblings. This is for the best. _He ignored the guilt screaming at him for his actions. He'd helped isolate that little girl when she needed support the most. Her parents had never returned to their former selves and cared more about society and their image than anything else. Daphne had been easy prey for Zell because of Jezzeff's actions. He knew Aliese and Tiktah would never have allowed Zell to pursue their daughter if they'd been in their right minds. They had been good people. They had been _his _people, the ones he could turn to when he was sad or lonely or needed help... And he had destroyed them.

He lived with this secret for years, just one more lie he told for Zell. When Zell was killed by Zordon, Jezzeff could have been free from everything. He could have chosen a new path. Instead, he remained loyal to Zell, believing he would return one day. Zell left him instructions which appeared after his death. He intended to follow them.

When Zutan died in a storm, Jezzeff knew the truth. Stone had killed him, and he couldn't really blame him. Upon visiting the property, he had a vision and knew Zutan had baited Stone by telling him he was the one who'd betrayed Talon and gotten him killed. He also knew this was because Zutan had accepted he was going to meet a worse end if he stuck around waiting for Zell to return. He had failed the Great Wizard by refusing to murder Rosemary. Even with everything evil he had done, Zutan still had a shred of good in him, and it came directly from his love for his sister. She kept the innocent, gentle boy who'd once been the underdog of the Elite Counsel alive in some small way.

Immediately following Zutan's death, Jezzeff began to pursue Rosemary romantically. She was vulnerable and heartbroken at the death of her brother, and she trusted Jezzeff. She leaned on him when she had no one else. Within weeks, they were dating. He came to enjoy their time together very much, but mostly, he viewed her as an assignment. Zell wanted him to keep Rosemary from becoming an issue in the future. She had great power, and as she matured, so did her magic.

Eventually, after many years together, Jezzeff and Rosemary were married. Vee, still his one loyal friend to the end of time, was by his side as he married his beautiful bride. He had feelings for her, but he tried not to let them blind him. He knew fully loving her was too dangerous and would weaken him, and by that point, Jezzeff never wanted to be weak again. He was addicted to power and glory, and he was enjoying his role on Eltar as a trusted member of the senior staff at the Counsel Building.

Decades passed. Rosemary became pregnant. She was going to tell Jezzeff when she discovered something unexpected in her ritual room. A journal that couldn't possibly be there sat on the altar. Confused, Rosemary opened it with trembling hands. She_ knew_ that journal. It had belonged to her brother, and it had vanished when the storm destroyed much of his mansion. Yet, here it was.

"Zutan?" She whispered. She looked at the pages in front of her and recognized his handwriting. Somehow, she knew it was important that she read his private entries. She felt like he _wanted _her to see them.

Slowly, the truth was revealed. Zutan had written down every single detail of the things he'd done. It began with the day he'd saved her life when she was an infant, and she smiled as she read the story in his own words. The later entries began to take a much darker turn, however. Soon, Rosemary found out what sort of man Zutan had actually become before his death. While this shattered Rosemary's view of her brother, she forced herself to continue reading. For whatever reason, this journal had reappeared. Something important was inside of it.

She gasped as Zutan detailed the involvement of another traitor... Her beloved Jezzeff. _He lies as easily as most breathe,_ the journal read. _I believe that Jezz may be the most dangerous ally Zell has made yet. I am capable of much, however, my sister can bring me back from the darkness. I owe Rosemary more than I can ever repay for keeping me even slightly human in the face of such evil... Jezzeff does not seem to have that. I thought Serafine and her siblings might be his humanity, but he betrayed them. He is the reason Sera and Ash are dead. I will not claim to mourn them... I liked Sera, but her rejection bothered me deeply. However, to see how ruthlessly he pretends to grieve while he secretly enjoys the benefits of this betrayal is disturbing... He comforts Daphne as if he is not the one who stole everyone she loved from her life. Even I am not so cold. Looking at Daphne has occasionally made me question my actions and even regret some of them. She believes in me, and that faith gives me hope that I am not completely lost after all... Just as Rosemary, she holds the light that can guide people back from the darkness. Yet she does not seem to affect Jezz. He could care less how he has broken her. He even brags about being the one who made it possible for Zell and Daphne to be together. He disgusts me. She was a child. Even I do not harm little girls. _

"My love... Is it true?" Rosemary whispered in horror. Could Jezzeff be the monster Zutan claimed? She continued reading. Zutan discussed how he did not like the way Jezzeff looked at a young Rosemary with lust. He also detailed some of the horrific crimes he and Jezzeff covered up and even committed themselves in later years. The final entry was the one which shattered her heart fully, however.

_The time has come. I have paid for my crimes. I perished, at Stone's hands, and that is fine by me. I deserved it. After all, I got Talon killed. I have been nothing short of a horrible person. It's taken me time to write this. I had to use energy I no longer really have to write an entry as a dead man, but it is vital... One day, when the time is right, I will gift this journal to my sister. Rosemary, you must know the truth, or you shall never be safe. He wanted me to kill you, but I could not. I love you far too much to ever harm you. In failing Zell, I have sentenced myself to a horrible fate... It is worth the price. I love you, my sister. I always will. Please be safe, and try not to give up on me. If you still believe in me, perhaps some part of me can still be saved in a future lifetime. I am so sorry for failing to be the man you thought I was. I do not know if I can ever become such a person. I am evil, and I accept that with pride most of the time. I hope you do not despise me too much. Regardless, I will always love you. That is the one thing I shall not let Zell take from me. Be safe. Be vigilant. And, no matter what, do not trust Jezzeff. He lies so easily I do not think he knows what the truth is anymore. Goodbye, Sweet Rosemary. All My Love, Zutan._

She wept as she clutched the journal to her chest. After she had processed everything she'd just read, Rosemary made a decision. She cast a powerful spell on herself to grant her the ability to progress her own pregnancy. Then, she sent the child through a portal a bit into the future. That child, Imyra, would end up being raised by kind people who nurtured her well. One day, she and her husband Dodivan would be killed trying to stand up for what was right. Their children, Zydia and Rupi, would ultimately join the Rebellion of Eltar. Although Jezzeff would encounter his grandchildren in passing, he never learned that they were connected to him by blood. Rosemary's magic was that powerful.

Unfortunately, Jezzeff knew Rosemary had betrayed him. A vision had given away the fact that she'd been pregnant, but he could not figure out where she'd hidden their child. "Why are you doing this, Ro?" He asked her sadly, not understanding.

"Was it all a lie, Jezz?" She asked softly.

"What? I do not understand what you mean," he replied.

"Did you love me, or was I simply a pursuit for power?"

He stared at her. "I love you, Rosemary," he said.

Recalling Zutan's warning, Rosemary frowned. "Do you? Or is that a lie as well?"

"Rosemary, please, be rational. You know how much you mean to me."

They argued for a bit. In the end, Rosemary made the hardest choice of her life. "I am leaving you, Jezzeff," she said firmly.

"You cannot. I shall not allow it," Jezzeff protested.

"I was wrong about you. You_ are _a monster. I cannot stay with you knowing what you have done."

"Is it not better to believe a comforting lie than to live with the consequences of leaving your husband?" He demanded.

"No. It isn't."

Jezzeff sighed. He let her walk away. He waited until night fell before knocking her unconscious with a spell. He proceeded to use the magic Zell had taught him to bring her under his control just as Zell had enchanted Serafine into loving him. For a time, Rosemary forgot what she'd learned. Unfortunately, she also forgot about their child, so Jezzeff was never able to learn where she had hidden their baby.

Eventually, years later, Rosemary had a powerful dream. Sensing she was in danger, Zutan came to her. He sat in her room, desperately begging her to remember his warning. Somehow, she did remember just enough to shatter Jezzeff's spell. Unfortunately, before she could leave him or even tell anyone what he'd done, Jezzeff wrapped his hands around her throat and strangled her. Rosemary had learned how to fight, but she was gentle by nature, and she could not overpower him. She died a short time later, and Jezzeff's horrible secrets died with her.

For a long time, Jezzeff played the grieving husband. Vee moved in with him, trying to comfort him. Jezzeff was happy to have his best friend around all the time, and he was pleased with his new life. They joined the Rebellion of Eltar. Both boys sided with Garron and Des about violence sometimes being necessary, which was proven when the Eltarian Government slaughtered the innocent Rebels at the peaceful protest. Vee had been more content to try things Vitella's way, but Jezzeff longed for bloodshed, and he was pleased when the direction of the Rebellion changed. For about a century and a half, Jezzeff was genuinely enjoying every moment of his life. He and Vee were closer than ever, and they had a sense of purpose as they worked with the Rebellion.

Then, unexpectedly, Jezzeff received another message from Zell.

_You must rid yourself of your last obstacle, _it said. _The boy represents your childhood. You are no longer that boy. He cannot exist any longer. Do this and you shall finally prove how limitless your potential truly is. Incredible power shall be granted to you if you spill his blood. I believe in you, my dear boy. Do not fail me._

Jezzeff looked at Vee, asleep on the couch, and knew what he had to do. He didn't even hesitate before raising a sword and shoving it straight through Vee's chest. Vee awoke, his eyes going wide, but he was too wounded to fight back. He simply stared at Jezzeff with tears in his eyes.

"Apologies, my dearest friend," Jezzeff said with a bit of genuine regret. "I _had_ to." He watched the life drain from Vee's eyes. Then, he sat beside him and wept, closing his best friend's eyes over so they couldn't stare at him accusingly anymore.

Jezzeff was rewarded for his final horrific betrayal with incredible powers. He realized Zell must have been holding some of his magic back until he proved he would truly do anything for it, but it all belonged to him now. "Nothing shall ever stop me again," he said with a smile. He proceeded to bury Vee in an empty field where he knew no one would ever find him. "Forgive me, Veevrant," he said softly. "Love is weakness, and you were the last thing holding me back."

Two towns away, Garron snapped out of a vision with a start. "Oh, dear," he mumbled. "That will not do at all... He is going to become a problem for us." He quickly called on his two new favorite recruits. Raffitty and Captain Smizek reported dutifully and waited for instructions from him. "Gentlemen... We have a situation," he began.

"What do you need us to do?" Raffitty asked.

"One of our own is out of control."

"Who is it?" Captain Smizek asked.

"It is Jezzeff, B'Bodian. He has murdered Veevrant tonight."

"Vee is dead?" Raffitty repeated in horror.

"Betrayed by his best friend? How did this happen?" Captain Smizek added.

"It seems our Jezzeff has been working for the Great Wizard for all of this time... He cannot be trusted. I have seen the future, and if left unchecked, he will destroy all of Eltar and perhaps other worlds as well. His potential for power is great, and unlike our dear Raffitty, whose gifts enable him to gain power at incredible rates as well, Jezzeff has no conscience to stop him from abusing his talents. He will pursue power and new abilities no matter who he must harm or even kill... Tonight proved that," Garron said. "I need the two of you to handle him before he gains even more power."

The boys nodded. They quickly left to complete their mission.

For all of his power, Jezzeff was vulnerable. He was too arrogant and it left him open to an attack from the last people he'd expected... Garron's "toddlers," as he called them. Raffitty sealed them in a room, magically locking it down so that Jezzeff couldn't just flee. Together they battled Jezzeff. He was incredibly gifted with a sword, and the boys soon realized they could not win in that sort of fight.

"We shall go down fighting if we must, Bob," Raffitty said. "With honor."

"With honor," Captain Smizek agreed.

The battle was intense. Just when it looked like they might get the upper hand, Jezzeff impaled Raffitty with his sword. Raffitty began bleeding far too quickly. "Raff!" Captain Smizek screamed. He did the one thing he knew Jezzeff would not see coming. He switched tactics, throwing down his sword and casting a powerful spell.

"You... You have _Sorcery?"_ Jezzeff asked in shock.

"I suppose you did not see _that_ in one of your visions," Captain Smizek replied coldly. He strengthened his magic, knocking Jezzeff against the wall and trapping him there in mid-air. Knowing he had no other choice, he increased the attacking spell and watched as Jezzeff began to convulse. Seconds later, his chest exploded. He lay on the ground dead, and Captain Smizek took a deep breath. Then, he ran toward Raffitty.

"Raff... Raff, are you well?" He asked desperately. "Hold on, my friend... I have a healing potion." He poured it into Raffitty's mouth. Soon, his wounds began to rapidly heal.

"Bob..." Raffitty began. "Your magic is _incredibly_ powerful. Why didn't you _tell _me you were a Sorcerer?"

"I am untrained. Most of my lessons ceased after my mother perished," Captain Smizek replied. "My father never allowed me to explore my magic. I am a _soldier,_ Raff, to my very core. I do not often use more than the most basic of magic. Please tell no one of this."

"Your secrets shall always be safe with me, Bob... However, Garron will know what you did when he sees Jezzeff."

"Garron is different. I suspect he already knows what I can do."

"Indeed, B'Bodian," Garron said as he appeared. He was smiling. "You boys did well today. Thank you for taking the risk and using your magic to finish the task, B'Bodian. I shall clean up this mess and protect your secret. Go get something to eat. Raffitty needs to recover his strength, and you have earned a meal." Garron sent them on their way.

Staring at Jezzeff, Garron sensed an echo of anger. Some small shred of Zell from the past who must be wandering the time line was furious that his favorite follower had been killed. "It had to be done. Jezzeff was too dangerous. Zell would have realized that eventually and ended him himself," he said aloud. He shrugged and began to dispose of the evidence of Jezzeff's demise. For just a moment, Garron's mind was clear. He recalled the love he'd once had for three siblings who'd been kind to a scared, weak little boy. After a minute, he said, "That was for Sera, you bastard."

Satisfied that the man he now knew was responsible for the deaths of Serafine, Ash, and in some ways, even Daphne had met his end, Garron waved his hand over his corpse and watched it burn to nothing more than dust.


	18. Eighteen: Reckoning (The Circle)

**EIGHTEEN: RECKONING**_(Featuring the Circle. Also featuring Zell, Artemisia, Felina, Zutan, and others...)_

The Circle was never meant to exist. At least, not originally. There were no prophecies foretelling of their creation, nor did Zell see the unusual group in his many journeys through the timeline. As such, they had an excellent opportunity to plot to bring him down. Surprisingly, Zordon beat them to it. However, their story did not begin there, nor did it end.

The very year Zell was born, so was another powerful being. Hezzo of Eltar was an exceptionally strong Warlock. His dark powers were evident from the time he was an infant, as he'd use them to harm those who displeased him by failing to feed him quickly enough or not entertaining him with their existence. His family was delighted and proud.

For a time, the two existed entirely separate from one another. As Zell grew and quickly gained a reputation for being the greatest force of Good Eltar had ever seen, Hezzo gained a _different _sort of reputation. People stayed as far away from the known Warlocks as possible, fearing the rumors were true and they stood against everything Eltar was meant to be.

Both boys were barely teenagers when Zell began to be treated as Eltar's unofficial leader. His power was undeniable, and he used it to help as many Eltarians as he could. Of corse, that was not _all _Zell was using his power for, but no one knew that then.

As a major celebration was held to honor Zell's heroic efforts to save an entire village from being destroyed in a storm, Hezzo rolled his eyes, scowling cynically. "Can you _believe _these fools?" He asked Ling, his only true friend. Ling was also a Warlock. He was a year younger than Hezzo, and they'd grown up together.

Ling smiled brightly as he took a moment to stop chewing on one of the treats the crowd had passed out. "What was that, Hezz?" He asked pleasantly with his mouth still a bit full.

Hezzo sighed. "You're not buying into his act, too, _are _you?" He asked.

"_What _act? I just like sugar," Ling replied, still grinning. Ling was perhaps the worst Warlock ever to walk the streets of Eltar. He was exceedingly kind and pleasant, and although he possessed incredible power, he refused to use it to harm others. His family hoped he'd grow out of it eventually, but so far, not a shred of evil had touched that boy's heart. It made him the only Warlock Hezzo considered trustworthy.

"He's calling himself a _Wizard_, you know. I won't deny he's exceptionally gifted with magic, but he was born to be a Sorcerer like his brother. No one has ever possessed both titles, but he says he does... He claims he trained under a powerful clan of Wizards and received the official title from them. I don't buy it. If they were so powerful, where _are _they, and why have they not claimed him as one of their accomplishments?"

"Why would he lie, though?" Ling asked curiously.

"Why _wouldn't _he lie? He's addicted to the praise and attention he's been given since he was born. He's probably trying to make himself sound even _more _accomplished so everyone will make a bigger fuss over him. It's _pathetic."_

"You _really _don't like Zell, huh?"

"I don't _know_ him... We've never directly met. I just hate the way these idiots buy into what is _clearly _an act. He's no more impressive than Elgan, but you don't see _him _running around seeking the praise of others."

"Yes, however... Elgan's _seven, _Hezz. He's a little young to do that, isn't he?"

"Says who? I know Warlocks who looked for attention and praise even younger than that."

"Yes, however, Warlocks are _evil. _Zell and Elgan are great forces of Good. It's not a proper comparison." He grinned again before asking, "Would you like some? This is _delicious." _He offered Hezzo a bit of his snack.

Hezzo glared at him. Ling didn't seem to notice as he kept smiling. "Suit yourself. More for me," he said pleasantly.

"I don't even understand why this warranted a celebration. He stopped a storm. Who _cares?"_Hezzo asked.

"No one died, Hezz. He saved the entire village from being wiped off of Eltar. Most of the damage wasn't even that bad. It's impressive work," Ling said between bites.

"Oh, _please," _Hezzo replied. "He probably created the storm _himself. _He can _do_ that, you know. It's _easy _to stop a storm when _you're _the one who sent it in the first place."

"You're such a cynic. Why do you even _care, _Hezzo?" Ling paused. "Does the idea of Zell deceiving innocents upset you?" He asked hopefully.

"I am _still_ evil, Ling. Through and through. That's never going to change, so stop dreaming of me suddenly becoming more like _you_. I do not care what happens to these idiots... I simply find Zell's existence annoying."

That would continue to be Hezzo's stance for a few years. Zell was a nuisance, but he didn't especially interest the young Warlock. Then, one night, _everything _changed.

Artemisia was the most beautiful girl Hezzo had ever met. When she smiled, all of his troubles seemed to fade away. She was not a Warlock, but she was a talented Sorceress who was respected for keeping a neutral attitude toward all Eltarians. She would help anyone despite their social class, political views, or magical title. She even showed kindness to the Warlocks. She worked in her father's magical supply shop and had known Hezzo since they were quite young. He'd had a bit of a crush on her from the time he was six, and he still flirted with her shamelessly. They'd stolen kisses before in private, and he wanted to do more than that, but they could never officially be together. After all, neither of their families would approve, and Hezzo didn't want to have to slaughter them all just because the young Sorceress inspired such lust in him.

His favorite thing about her was that she didn't take his nonsense. Hezzo was hostile to everyone he met, happily pushing them around because they were unworthy of better treatment, but Artemisia pushed back. She wasn't afraid of him, and because of this, she was the one person who could get him to talk about his deepest thoughts other than Ling.

When Hezzo went to the store that day, he was surprised to see Artemisia looking deeply shaken. She smiled at him, but it did not reach her eyes. "Artemisia? What troubles you?" Hezzo asked.

"Nothing, Hezz... I'm well," she replied too quickly.

"Do not lie to me, Temi. You are _horrible _at it."

"I have seen something," she admitted softly.

"A vision?"

"Yes... A vision of devastation unlike any Eltar has ever seen... There is a great evil rising to power."

"Is it _me_?" Hezzo teased her.

She remained serious. "No, Hezzo... This is _true _evil. He cannot love, and if he comes close, he shall destroy the one who affects him. His only true love is _power..." _She was trembling.

"Artemisia, do not be frightened... I shall protect you," he promised.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, which terrified him. Artemisia rarely cried. She was incredibly brave and generally happy. "He's too powerful, Hezzo... And no one knows what he _truly_ is. They trust him unconditionally..."

"Who is he, Temi?" He knew. Deep down, it was obvious to him. Still, he needed to hear her say it before he dared to act.

"I cannot, my dearest Hezzo... It would only endanger you."

"I can take him, Temi."

"No... You _can't. _Not alone. _No one _can take him alone." She kissed him suddenly, and he briefly forgot what they were talking about. He loved the way her lips felt against his own. Artemisia satisfied a need in him he tried to deny existed. They could never be together, therefore, he could not admit such a terrible weakness even to himself.

"I love you," she whispered as she broke the kiss.

He stared at her. "_I_ loved that _kiss_," he replied, for he could _never _say those words about a person. He was a Warlock. He was _evil. _He was incapable of...

_You love her, _his mind insisted. _Just _tell _her, you fool. Tell the _world! _Let all of Eltar know the truth! Who cares?_

_Hush with that nonsense, _he argued. He _couldn't _love her. True evil did not feel such foolish emotions. Love was for those like Ling... The happy, light people who didn't run around slaughtering the innocent for power. Hezzo did that routinely. He performed the darkest of spells and did not care who he hurt in the process. His only concern was his own well-being.

_And Ling's, _his mind taunted him.

It was true that Hezzo had saved Ling's life more than once when the Warlocks deemed him too weak to survive. He argued on his friend's behalf, pointing out it would be a waste of Ling's great power to simply kill him. That nearly always convinced the Warlocks to give the boy another chance, and when it didn't, Hezzo killed one or two of them to force them to listen to him.

"Hezz... You should go," Artemisia said softly. "You're expected at the ritual."

"You remembered."

"I remember _everything _you tell me." She smiled at him sadly. "Be safe, Hezzo. And when the threat rises, be _strong."_

"Perhaps I should stay... I do not like leaving you when you are upset."

"I will be well, my dearest Hezzo... Do not worry for me. I have my own role to play tonight." She kissed him again, deeper than the last time, almost like she needed his lips to bring her strength.

He hesitated in the door. "Temi..." He began.

"Go on, Hezz. You must leave now. I love you."

"I'll come by later to check on you."

She nodded. Hezzo left. He did not know that within minutes, Zell arrived. He greeted Artemisia with a pleasant yet dark smile. "Hello, my dear Artemisia," he greeted her. "Good day to you."

"Good day, Zell," she replied evenly.

"You know, of course, why I have come."

"I do."

"It is _quite _unfortunate you have seen things you were not meant to, my dear. I was always fond of you."

She knew there was no point in running. Zell would still kill her in the end. Her death was destined, and it was the _only _way to save Hezzo from the dark path he believed he had to follow. She decided to die with dignity.

Zell waved his hand and flung Artemisia toward the back wall of the shop. Potions and jars of spell ingredients crashed to the ground and shattered. She lay crumpled on the broken glass, struggling to get her bearings.

He laughed as she tried to find the strength to stand despite the fact that she was rapidly losing blood. Artemisia knew he was distracted by his own arrogance. She used that to focus her energy on casting a powerful spell with her blood.

_Be safe, my love, _she thought as she cast a powerful protection charm on all of Eltar. It would not stop Zell, for as she'd told Hezzo, no one could do that alone. It _would, _however, give the Eltarians a fighting chance at survival.

_All things _must_ have a balance, _Artemisia thought. Zell's was meant to be Elgan, but that would not be enough to stop him. Elgan was a good soul, but the boy was young, and his loyalty to his beloved older brother blinded him to the truth. Artemisia's blood would ensure that more balances would come in the future. It might take several millennia, but one day, an army _would _rise that would be strong enough to destroy Zell for good. His day of reckoning would come and he would answer for all of his crimes. Somehow, she knew Hezzo would be on the front lines of that battle. That was what helped her make peace with her inevitable demise.

She was too wounded to escape as flames spread through the shop. Zell calmly walked out, leaving her to die. She desperately wanted to escape, but deep down, she knew it was impossible. After a while, the heat and the smoke caused her to perish.

Hezzo knew in his very soul that something was wrong. He raced to the shop as soon as he could leave the ritual and found it in flames. "Artemisia!" He shouted. He had always had a strong affinity for "winter" magic. Hezzo could freeze anything he wanted. He froze the shop. Instead of the flames vanishing, they turned to solid ice.

_They're magical flames, _he realized. A normal fire would have melted the ice and been put out by the water that act produced. Only a powerful spell would have reacted to his magic like that.

"Artemisia! Temi, _answer _me! Where are you?" He called desperately as he walked through the shop. The powerful wards on that building should have protected it even if the fact that it was treated as a neutral space no one violated hadn't. Hezzo knew only one entity with enough power to get by Artemisia's protection spells.

He found her then, buried under the rubble of part of the roof that had collapsed from the flames. He quickly unburied her and pulled her into his arms, desperately checking for a pulse. There was none.

"No... No, you cannot _do _this, Temi... You cannot leave me..." He said in horror. He tried in vain to revive her, but no spell or physical remedy could make her draw a breath.

"Don't go..." Hezzo whispered. For the first time in his life, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't go... I _love_ you..."

Even those words did not revive his precious Artemisia. Hezzo had no choice but to accept that she was dead... And he knew _exactly _who had stolen her from him.

His tears stopped. He kissed Artemisia's lips a final time before saying, "You _shall _be avenged, my love." Gently, he released her, casting a powerful protection spell on her remains. He had failed to protect her in life, but no matter what happened, she would be safe in death.

He stood and exited the shop. Then, he gave in to his rage. A blizzard moved in rapidly. Everything began to freeze. Snow rushed around him in powerful drifts as the wind blew furiously. His eyes glowed ice blue as his power spilled out of him. He refused to hold back. _Everyone _would pay for his pain!

A figure moved with great effort toward him some time later. The man struggled to reach him, moving deliberately but not very quickly because it was impossible to easily navigate in the storm. Finally, a familiar face looked at him with both confusion and sympathy.

"Hezz! You _have _to stop this storm!" Ling cried desperately.

"No," Hezzo replied coldly.

"You'll freeze the entire planet at the rate you are going!"

"Your _point, _Ling?"

"Hezzo, everyone will _die."_

"I don't _care!"_

"Hezz-"

"Everyone includes _him!"_

"Him _who? _What has happened?"

"She's _dead, _Ling!" He motioned toward the shop.

Ling suddenly understood. "Oh, Hezz... I am so sorry, my friend..." He looked at the damage. "It was a fire... A tragedy, to be certain, but-"

"It was _murder! _The flames were magical. He killed her deliberately because of her vision! And I... I _left _her here... I suspected he'd killed before, but I _still_ left her. I thought she would be safe here for a short time and that I had time to think of a plan to protect her."

"Hezz, this is _not _your fault. You had every reason to believe the wards would protect her. Besides, no one would dare harm this shop... It was a sacred, neutral space. We all respected that."

"_He _didn't."

"Who did this, Hezzo?"

"There is only one being with the power to accomplish this..."

"Hezz... Do you... Do you mean...?" Ling asked in shock.

Hezzo knew he understood. "Put this in the back of your mind. We must keep surface thoughts in front of our true thoughts, so he does not learn what we know." Both young Warlocks had learned long ago how to guard their minds from even the strongest of telepaths. It was the only way to survive among Warlocks who would betray you in a heartbeat for an extra ounce of power.

Ling nodded, looking uncharacteristically serious. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"We stop him... No matter how long it takes. I shall avenge her."

"I am with you on this... But _how _do we accomplish it?"

"We do things he shall not see coming... Make choices he would never expect... Deviate from our previously destined paths."

"What do you mean, Hezz? How do we change our destinies?"

Hezzo took a deep breath. With great effort, he stopped the blizzard. He calmed his breathing so most of what he'd frozen began to slowly thaw out. "I become a force of Good," he said softly. "_That's _how."

Ling smiled. "That is an _excellent _plan," he said.

"Ling... I am not certain I can accomplish that. I have been evil since I was conceived. I am not _meant _to be good... I may fail at this spectacularly."

"You were never _fully _evil, Hezzo. If you were, you would have helped them kill me _ages _ago... I know you love me, Brother... As I love you. True evil _cannot_ love. In addition to this, I know how you felt for our dear Temi..." He wiped away a few tears of his own at that. "You can _do _this, Hezz. I believe in you... And I shall remain by your side to help you continue to make the right choices."

"We'll need allies. Artemisia told me no one can do this alone, and she was correct. The key is finding powerful people we can trust who he would _never _expect us to work with."

"Like who?"

"Sorcerers and Wizards... A mix of both, and none of them must know each other. We shall form a magical circle unlike any that has ever been seen before, made up of complete strangers."

"How do we find them?"

"Research. We must travel to various villages and cities and listen to tales of their local legends. We shall observe them, and if they prove worthy, we shall recruit them... However, I cannot be in charge. Wizards and Sorcerers alike will not trust me. Besides, the power may tempt me to revert to my evil ways. There _must _be someone above me."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

Hezzo nodded. "I do... But, first, I must tend to my beloved Artemisia..." He walked back into the shop, allowing it to thaw out as he carried her corpse outside, holding her in his arms lovingly. "An accident..." He said firmly. "A horrific, tragic accident... Just as he wants the people to believe." He let the rest of the shop burn to the ground as he carried her to her home.

He told her father he'd found the shop on fire and been unable to save her. The kindhearted man wept for his only kin and questioned nothing. When Zell "investigated" the cause of the fire, he ruled it the result of Artemisia somehow knocking candles over during a deep meditation. Hezzo hated that the bastard blamed it all on Artemisia, but he knew that wasn't the battle he needed to fight, so he let the people believe the ridiculous lie. The community was heartbroken by her death and quickly raised funds to help pay for her funeral and to build a new shop for her father. He was devastated, but he named the new shop _Artemisia's _and ensured it remained a safe place for all Eltarians.

Hezzo and Ling slowly began wandering around Eltar in search of potential recruits for their mission. Their first stop was the village that would one day become home to Serafine, Ash, Daphne, Laby, Lido, and many others. That would not be for another two centuries or so. Hezzo had often heard tales of a powerful Wizard who lived in the village named Maegus. The man was legendary even though he was only about a decade older than Hezzo.

Maegus of Eltar had been abandoned at birth. He father was a criminal and had been arrested for a number of crimes while his mother was pregnant. Unwilling to live with the stigma of raising a criminal's child, the young mother had left the infant in the hands of the Eltarian Peacekeepers. They'd found a local family of Wizards to adopt him who never held his origins against him. Maegus was known to be a fair, unbiased man who treated everyone with respect regardless of their history. He was beloved in his village and never seemed to let his power get to him.

Maegus was walking through the woods when Hezzo and Ling approached him. Hezzo's expression was intense and stoic, but Ling was smiling and snacking on a local delicacy he'd picked up along the way.

"Greetings, Maegus of Eltar," Hezzo said. "I am-"

"Hezzo the Warlock. I am aware of your reputation, Friend. Who is your companion?" Maegus asked.

"I am Ling," Ling replied as he swallowed his latest bite of food. "That's _really _good..." He mumbled. "Would you like some?" He offered it to Maegus.

The Wizard laughed. "Thank you, I'm well for now. Tell me, Friends, what brings you to _Terrio Vas?" _The name of the Village was Eltarian for Place of Tranquility. It fit well at the time, two centuries before the horrific events that would take place there occurred.

"We must speak in a private, secure location," Hezzo said.

Maegus seemed to understand the urgency. "Come," he said. He led them to a small building not far from the woods which radiated magic. "This is my sanctuary. No one can enter unless I allow it, and it is warded by ancient Wizardry. What is it we must discuss?"

"You would allow Warlocks you have never met into your sanctuary?" Hezzo asked in surprise.

"Your energy field says you are as evil as they claim, Hezzo... However, it also shows me you have a deep desire to change. Something drastic must have occurred. You have sought me out. The least I can do is listen," Maegus replied.

And so, he did. Hezzo and Ling explained the truth of what had happened to Artemisia. They did not name Zell directly as they tried to see how Maegus was reacting. Only when he was certain Maegus believed them did Hezzo say, "Only one entity could accomplish this, Maegus... _Zell."_

Maegus nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense," he admitted calmly.

"You hardly react..." Hezzo commented.

"I have been suspicious of that boy since the day we first met," Maegus replied. "You learn things about a person when you train together."

"You trained with him?" Ling asked in surprise.

"Briefly. I was completing my advanced Wizardry training when he began his as a child. He's gifted, certainly, and his passion is undeniable, however there was something... _off _about the boy. I could never quite explain what it was. The Three only take on one or two students at a time. He had to be extraordinary to warrant their attention."

"The Three?" Ling repeated.

"The Three are an elite secret society of exceptionally powerful and wise Wizards. They have lived since right after Eltar's creation and were the first of our kind. They generally hide from society and live in the woods, selecting only those who prove they are absolutely worthy to study beneath them. I still do not understand why they chose me."

"So he truly _is _a Wizard in addition to a Sorcerer... I thought he made the claim up," Hezzo admitted.

"The Three definitely trained him at some point. I cannot say whether he completed that training. I have not seen them since I completed mine. As I said, they do not socialize much. They simply teach a precious few students their ways so they will live on in future generations."

"He is the only one to hold both titles..."

"That's not _quite _true. She never flaunted it, but one other being was trained in both. M'Telda."

"The Mad Sorceress?" Ling asked in surprise.

"From what the Three claim, she was not _mad_ at all. She was the daughter of the eldest Wizard and the first Sorceress to exist on Eltar. Her parents both trained her. No one knew her origins, for her safety."

Hezzo filed that information away for later, suspecting it might become important.

It was decided that Maegus would seek out the Three. After all, if they had trained Zell, they might know how to stop him. Maegus began his quest eagerly. He never imagined he would find an unthinkable horror awaiting him.

The second-born of the Three, Tezzos, was the first one Maegus found. He'd been dead for quite some time from a cause that was unclear, but it was still visible that his face was frozen in unimaginable terror. _Nothing_ scared the Three. It would have taken something _truly_ horrifying.

Maegus could not allow himself to grieve as he knew how urgent it was he find the others. The youngest of the Three, M'Gah, lay in a pool of her own blood. It was clear she had gone down fighting. Her magic still lingered in the air, even though it had obviously been a while since her demise. Maegus suspected Zell must have jumped in and out of the time line to accomplish it. M'Gah was no pushover.

Finally, Maegus found Tylan. The eldest and arguably the most powerful of the Three was trapped beneath the rubble of a collapsed building. He was crushed severely and unrecognizable but Maegus identified him by the ring on his hand. He had always worn it, and Maegus knew if it fell into the wrong hands, it would be dangerous. Gently, he removed the ring and put it in his pocket.

"Forgive me, beloved mentor," he said softly. "If only I had sensed you were in peril sooner..." Finally, the weight of his grief hit him and he allowed himself to weep for what Eltar had lost. He would carry that ring with him at all times until he found Tylan again. He knew that the Three would reincarnate eventually, if only to see justice done.

He buried the Three in secret, knowing they would prefer to die just as they had lived. Hezzo and Ling stood by his side, the only witnesses to the horrible truth.

"How could three such powerful beings perish in this way?" Ling asked softly. "Two of them were clearly extraordinarily strong... I cannot get a sense of the energy of the other, yet the fear on his face tells me he died horribly."

"Zell drained his life force," Hezzo said. "Almost none of his power remains. It is an incredibly painful way to die unless one is tranced. Zell clearly did not offer him such a kindness." He shook his head. "If he ever returns, he will have a large hole in his energy field. Either this will leave him weak or, as I suspect, it will bring about a _new _power... One which grants him the ability to drain the gifts of others."

"Tezzos would never harm an innocent," Maegus said.

"I never _said _his targets would be innocent." Hezzo smirked. "I believe he'll be more _creative_ than that." Hezzo could occasionally catch glimpses of the future, and the man he saw returning to Eltar appeared to target only people who harmed others.

After that day, the unlikely friends would spend the next two centuries or so gathering new members of what they were calling the Circle. To join, each member had to prove they were worthy. None of them knew they were being tested until they passed and received their invitation to join the exclusive and unique group.

The first to join was Grayzee. He was a beloved Sorcerer who specialized in magic connected to thunderstorms. Although his power could be quite terrifying, he often ended storms by manifesting beautiful rainbows to soothe frightened children. He'd occasionally break out that parlor trick to impress women as well. Grayzee was always flirting and was quite popular among Eltar's most eligible ladies. One day, Zell manifested a powerful storm. It tore through an entire village, leaving nowhere untouched. It was Grayzee who calmed the storm and found survivors. The strength of his magic as well as the strength of his heart more than proved he would make an excellent member of the Circle.

Tinny was next. He was a Sorcerer from the other side of Eltar. The large, pleasant man was gifted with magic and was always the life of the party. He was a bit rough around the edges, but it seemed he mostly enjoyed having a good time. After an impressive display of magic at a party during which he lifted the mansion into the air and floated it for the entire evening like it took no effort whatsoever, Tinny was approached by Ling. He offered up a kind smile and a delicious snack. Tinny happily accepted the food and heard Ling's offer out. "You had me at food... However, destroying that corrupt monster sounds like a fun time as well," Tinny replied with a hearty laugh and an amused grin.

Davi was the next recruit. The Wizard was skilled in magic, but what caught the attention of the Circle was his gift for hand-to-hand combat. Davi could master any style of fighting after observing it for mere minutes. He adapted to anything thrown his way. From the shadows, Hezzo, Maegus, and Ling watched him training. He switched between magic and physical combat as easily as most people breathed. They knew he'd be an incredible asset.

Hudzon was the first recruit who had a personal reason to join them. When the boy was eleven years old, his entire family was slaughtered in a magical attack from an invisible force. The boy had watched in horror as his mother, father, three older brothers, and four older sisters were torn apart by whatever horrific hex had been cast upon them. The young Wizard had very little training and had been powerless to stop the attack. When the hex had tried to attack him, the spirits of his dead family members had surrounded him and protected him until the attack finally stopped. He'd fled to the woods, taking only his family's spell book with him. From there, he'd taught himself to become a powerful Wizard.

Hudzon knew in his heart that Zell, who his family had trusted deeply, was the one who'd killed them. His father, two of his brothers, and his eldest sister had been powerful Seers. They had sensed a great evil on Eltar and had begun to suspect it was their trusted friend, the Great Wizard. Hudzon vowed to fully master all of the family magic he'd inherited when they died and see to it the bastard paid for his crimes. He emerged from the woods at eighteen years of age and quickly gained a reputation as a powerful Wizard. His case history was reason enough to recruit him to the Circle.

Sezzon was a devout Sorcerer whose entire life was ruled by sacred spiritual laws. He knew everything about Sorcery and lived to help others. His wealth of knowledge was what attracted the Circle to him. The exceptionally Zen Sorcerer was quite disturbed when Maegus told him the things they suspected Zell of. "If he truly perverts spiritual law in such a way, I _must _assist you," Sezzon finally replied after taking it all in. He vowed to the Circle and to the Universe that he would help put an end to Zell once and for all.

Danzel was a gifted medium and necromancer as well as a talented Wizard. He loved bright colors, light, and other happy things. While he enjoyed using his Wizard powers, he was reluctant to use the darker magic he possessed. Spirits often overwhelmed and frightened him. Despite this, Danzel always used his powers to serve others. His fear never stopped him from helping the innocent, and that courage earned him a spot in the Circle.

Branz was a Wizard with a bleeding heart. He'd do anything to help others. He often burned through energy because he used it all to assist those in need. This endeared him to the people of Eltar. He was friendly and outgoing, and everyone trusted him deeply. He never minded draining all of his energy to help people, insisting he'd be fine after getting some rest and recharging. His energy regenerated quickly when he slept. His desire to help as well as his ability to gain _anyone's _trust proved he was an asset to the Circle. As soon as he heard Zell was harming the people who trusted him so unconditionally, Branz agreed to join them.

Vrennius was the youngest person to ever join the Circle. At just fourteen years of age, the gifted Sorcerer had already proven to be exceptionally powerful. When he was six, it seemed the Universe began trying to kill him. Freak accidents and natural disasters always found their way to him. Against all odds, Vrennius always managed to survive. It was clear to the Circle that, for whatever reason, Zell _desperately _wanted that boy dead. His ability to survive Zell's attacks proved he had great power, and the Circle knew he must be important. They sent Ling, the least intimidating of the bunch, to recruit him after he survived a building collapsing around him. The somewhat shaken but very brave young Sorcerer agreed to join their cause. The others became immediately protective of their young friend.

Nee was a Wizard who went out of his way to contribute positively to society at every turn. He was extremely humble, and no matter what special treatment was offered to him, he politely refused it. That integrity proved he couldn't be tempted by anything to become corrupt, and the Circle knew he'd make a valuable ally.

Hill was a Sorcerer who worked with faeries. This was a rare talent on Eltar. He specialized in assisting pregnant women and those who struggled with fertility issues. He also worked well with small children, connecting to even the most traumatized of them when no one else could manage it. His talents were not what Zell would expect the Circle to find useful, which was exactly why they recruited him. If nothing else, working with faeries had given Hill a talent for seeing through illusions, and it added access to unique magic Zell was unfamiliar with.

Keet was a Sorcerer who specialized in working with animals. He could communicate with them. If necessary, he could command armies of wildlife to assist him in battle. This rather unique skill made him a powerful and necessary ally for the Circle.

Amello was their final recruit. The Wizard had exceptionally powerful healing magic. He could also blend incredible potions. It was said that if left alone with someone, Amello could cure any ailment, even a terminal illness. The Circle tested that theory by having Maegus bring Vrennius to him after their youngest member had been diagnosed with a mysterious illness that was progressing rapidly. They had no doubt Zell had infected him with something. In a matter of minutes, Amello cured the disease and confirmed it had been magical in nature. Maegus took a chance and told him they believed Zell was responsible. Amello had suspected Zell of targeting others. He quickly agreed to join the Circle to try to stop him for good.

With fifteen members, the Circle was now complete. As soon as Amello joined them in casting a protection spell on Eltar, they knew it was true. Their magic flowed together like never before.

"What do we do now?" Hudzon asked.

"Now, we train... And plan," Maegus said. "We have a _lot _of work to do before we can stop him."

"Some of us must earn Zell's trust," Hezzo added. "That's the key to stopping him. He must not see our attack coming."

"I'll lead the spies," Maegus said. "As the leader of the Circle, it is my responsibility to keep my brothers safe."

"I can be one of the spies," Grayzee offered. "I'm charming and people easily trust me. Zell will never suspect me."

"People tell me _everything_," Branz added. "I can feed Zell false information and make him think I'm his trusted ally."

"Yes... The three of you are the ones best suited to deceive him," Hezzo agreed. "You _must _be cautious. He reads minds, so you must always keep your true thoughts hidden behind surface ones. Ling and I will teach all of you to perfect that skill. It has kept us alive and well for all this time."

"It's _fun_," Ling added with an enthusiastic smile. "Like a game, only the stakes are higher. We'll make you all into experts by the time we're done."

And so, their true training began. They each excelled at shielding their minds. Zell would never suspect their true intentions. Slowly, they began infiltrating his inner circle. Zutan was quick to trust Branz, just like most people were. After "casually" meeting the boy at one of Tinny's grand parties, he made it known he desired to work closer with Zell. After all, what better way was there to serve the community of Eltar? Zutan loved parties and Branz promised he'd be invited to every single event Tinny held if he helped him. Zutan eagerly got him a job at the Counsel Building doing community outreach, knowing he'd pick up information that might be useful to Zell that way. Slowly but surely, Branz hinted he wanted _more _out of life. He proved his loyalty to Zell again and again. Finally, Zell began to trust him with intelligence gathering missions. Branz began feeding him genuine secrets laced with just enough misleading information to protect the innocent while making it look like he was one of Zell's most loyal minions.

Maegus had an easier time joining the fold. He simply played on his time training with Zell when they were younger. "The Three believe you shall be the greatest of us all, my friend," he told him, forcing himself to speak as though they were still alive. They'd never claimed that, but Zell ate the compliment up. "I wish to walk with you on whatever path you shall follow."

Zell, in his arrogance, never questioned this. After all, Maegus possessed a wealth of information about Wizardry that few others ever had. Maegus suspected strongly that Zell had not completed his training as a Wizard. He'd most likely killed the Three for refusing to continue training him once they learned of his true nature. That meant the training he had was something Zell desperately wanted.

Grayzee joined Zell's allies by bluntly approaching him. "I know the things you're capable of," he said. "I crave such power. I would do _anything _to gain it."

Zell was a bit skeptical. He tried to pretend he had no idea what Grayzee meant. Grayzee knew he must prove himself. Using a powerful storm, Grayzee slaughtered two of Zell's main targets with little effort. The husband and wife had been angering Zell ever since he became aware of them two years prior. Of course, Zell had no idea that the couple were actually extremely powerful Tulpas created by Tinny, Danzel, and Hezzo. Their energy was so confusing when blended together it couldn't be traced back to them. After all, the Tulpas were made from a mix of Sorcery, Wizardry, and Warlock magic. For all intents and purposes, the Tulpas seemed like real people. Tinny, Danzel, and Hezzo had worked hard to ensure they routinely spoiled Zell's plans and ended up in his way, but because he couldn't make sense of their energy, killing them seemed impossible. When Grayzee succeeded and showed no remorse for killing "innocents," Zell immediately deemed him trustworthy and allowed him to join his allies.

The others focused on getting close to the people around Zell. Hill tended to Zell's girlfriend, Daphne, while she was pregnant with the twins. He worried deeply for the girl but tried to hide that as he ensured she and the babies remained healthy and safe. He also sensed Serafine attaching herself to the baby girl in an attempt to protect her and watch over her sister. His intimate knowledge of the pregnancy was the reason Hill knew immediately that Anise could not possibly have been stillborn as Zell claimed. It was hard for him not to tell Daphne the truth, but he knew she would never be safe if she learned that Zell had lied about their daughter's death. Unfortunately, he could not sense the child anywhere. Even the faeries could not find her.

Ling easily befriended Daphne, who sank into a deep depression after Anise's supposed death. She clung to Zordon, but her grief was clear. Zell could do little to comfort her except to marry her. It didn't fully bring Daphne's smile back because Zell had to be away so often. Ling took the opportunity to comfort the lonely girl. Zell kept her isolated from nearly everyone. She served the community magically, but she was allowed very few close companions. Gentle, jovial Ling managed to put a smile on Daphne's face even when she was at her most upset, and Zell appreciated that he could chase away Daphne's tears when he could not be with her. He allowed Ling into her life, and slowly, her smile returned. His own smile took a hit when Zell murdered Daphne six years later, but his friends helped him through the guilt of not being able to help the gentle girl stay safe. He vowed he would avenge her, adding her to the list of others, like her big sister, his old friend Serafine. He'd always liked Sera. Perhaps that was why he'd wanted to protect her sister so desperately.

Davi trained with Jezzeff, whose skill with a sword was legendary and who the three spies had learned was working for Zell. In keeping a close eye on Jezzeff, Davi was able to learn of some of Zell's plans and help the others put a stop to them.

Hudzon worked tirelessly to protect his circle of brothers. He'd lost one family and refused to lose another. The only time he was not focused on that was when he was with Reyna, a local Sorceress he'd fallen deeply in love with. The stunning Eltarian stole his heart and was endlessly patient when he had to run off for Circle business he could not explain to her.

Sezzon focused on researching ways to put an end to a being like Zell. He searched for clues that had been left behind by others which might highlight his weaknesses. Talon, Serafine, Ash, the Brothers of Legend, and many others had worked hard to piece together evidence of his crimes, but the proof was hidden. Sezzon knew he'd have to fill in a lot of missing pieces on his own, but hoped to come to understand how Zell's powers worked. Countless prophecies were missing or incomplete, and he knew finding them might be the only way to understand what they were truly facing.

Danzel tried to find the spirits of Zell's victims and get answers, but most were impossible to find, and those he did locate were trapped in states on confusion. The best he could do was try to help them move on and heal from what Zell had done to them.

Keet used animals to spy on Zell. This actually provided a good amount of information on their enemy. They learned his habits, his hiding spots, and even how to spot when he was growing weak and would be vulnerable to attack.

Nee began responding first to any and all disasters to see if he could help. By doing this, he often arrived while Zell's magic was still wreaking havoc. He was able to analyze the way it worked and understand more about Zell's powers with every attack Zell claimed was a natural disaster.

Amello healed the Circle when they got injured. He was kept out of the line of fire unless they needed him to lend energy to protection spells.

Hezzo and Tinny often worked together to cast spells against Zell. Because their energies cloaked each other, he could never figure out where the attacks came from. The two were only seen together in public during parties. Both men enjoyed a good drink and were always quick to charm the ladies of Eltar, and they shared a love of dancing that made their mild public friendship make sense. Tinny was a large man but that never stopped him from dancing circles around other people. Only Hezzo could seem to keep up with him. They often incorporated this into their magic, drawing energy from their movements.

It was Vrennius who infiltrated Zell's circle of allies in the most unexpected way. He formed a deep attachment to Felina, the young girl Zell rescued from an abusive home and trained as a Sorceress. Vrennius had a soft spot for her. She was nearly killed by a wild beast when she was nine, and Vrennius heroically saved her life. Although as she grew, Felina turned cold and even hostile toward most people, Vrennius could get her to smile by being kind to her. He'd saved her, after all.

It was obvious to the Circle that Zell was grooming Felina to become a monster, but as far as Vrennius was concerned, she was still an innocent girl. He watched over her and tried to be her friend. Eventually, Felina turned inexplicably cold toward him when she was thirteen. She told him to stay away from her and he was forced to accept that choice.

By the time Felina was seventeen, her entire world revolved around Zell. Vrennius knew her last chance at redemption was coming. He reached out to her, asking her to meet him in the woods and telling her it was urgent. To his surprise, Felina accepted.

"Your words concerned me," she said. "What is the problem, Vrennius?"

He stared at the beautiful young woman before him. Felina had seemingly matured into an adult, and he realized for the first time that his attachment to her was changing. _She's not a little girl anymore, _he realized. _Perhaps I failed to notice the way her eyes make me feel before because I thought only of her age..._

"Vrennius? You _asked_ to see me," Felina reminded him urgently.

"Felina... Are you happy?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"Are you happy? Serving Zell?"

"Of _course _I am," she replied. "The Great Zell saved me, Vrennius. He is incredibly important to me."

"He drains you, Felina... He feeds on your power and holds you back."

"That is _absurd. _He cares for me. He is the one training me to control my magic. To imply he would hurt me, or anyone else, is practically Treasonous."

"Perhaps I misunderstand his intentions... But I _must _know, Felina... All I desire is to see you happy... Does this life _truly _satisfy you?"

She was saved from answering as the tree Vrennius was leaning against burst into flames. He jumped back, barely escaping the attack. A heavy branch came down and pinned him to the ground.

"Vrennius..." Felina whispered. Her concern was clear, but she was obviously torn.

"This is the seventy-fourth time he's tried to kill me," Vrennius said casually, ignoring the pain. He'd been keeping count for a while now. "Honestly, it's a weak attempt. He has done _far_ worse to me."

"Your Treasonous words must anger him... You cannot say such things," Felina said softly. She wouldn't look at him.

"You care for me, Felina. I _know_ this. _Prove_ it... Help me."

Felina shook her head. "You are a _liar_!" She shouted. "I _cannot_ care for a vile liar!"

Zell appeared then. "Yes, my dear... Vrennius has been working against me his entire life," he said. "That is why he must be destroyed. He is lying to you, my dear, just as he did when you were younger."

"Felina... I _never _lied to you," Vrennius said weakly as the weight of the tree branch seemed to increase. He understood now why she had pushed him away four years earlier.

Zell pulled out a sword. "_Destroy_ him, Felina. Feel his blood on your hands," he said, handing her the weapon.

Felina looked horrified but recovered quickly. "My Lord... If I must..." She took the sword in her hands. Vrennius noticed she sliced her hand on the blade before shoving it straight through his heart. It looked like an accident, a simple slip of the sword in the hands of a girl who preferred wands to weapons, but he sensed her magic when she did it. He was confused, but had no time to think about that.

The attack hurt. Vrennius refused to scream. He watched Zell and Felina as they stared at him. Zell laughed. "Well _done, _my dear! I _knew _you had the strength within you." He put a gentle hand on her back and guided her away.

Vrennius wondered if he might _actually_ die this time. The Circle was not with him, but if they sensed he was hurt in time, Amello might be able to save him. Instead of seeing his friends, however, Vrennius fell into a dream-like state. It felt like death. His heartbeat slowed down until it was undetectable. He stopped breathing. He was barely aware of his surroundings. When Zell returned and checked his pulse, he laughed again.

"She's _done _it," he said in wonder. "The very man who could have stolen that precious girl away from me was _slaughtered_ by her instead... I never questioned Felina's loyalty, but I was uncertain she could do such a thing to a man she cared for. She _truly_ understands love is weakness now." Zell pulled the sword from what he thought was the corpse of the man he'd tried so many times to kill and left.

Vrennius expected to bleed out. Instead, he realized his body began to heal. His drew several deep breaths and his pulse slowly returned to normal. Felina appeared some time later and used magic to pull the tree branch off of him.

"You saved my life once," she said coldly. "I am repaying that debt. Go now, and do _not _let him discover you draw breath or I really _shall _kill you next time."

He stared at her in surprise. "Do not forget who you are inside, Felina," he said. He kissed her hand softly. She drew it back quickly as though he'd struck her. "Thank you. I shall not forget this kindness."

With that, Vrennius left, allowing Felina to keep up the rouse that she'd killed him. He would remain hidden, the Circle's secret weapon, until the time was right to show himself again. A simple glamour kept him cloaked and he resumed life under a false identity, adopting the name Phoenix. After all, he was going to return from the dead one day.

Zell left for Earth days after that confrontation. Zordon soon followed. With both of them gone, the Circle prepared to make their move upon their return. They were ready. Zell's Day of Reckoning was about to begin.

Unexpectedly, Zordon beat them to the punch. He killed his father, saving Earth and some of his new friends from falling at Zell's hands. The truth about Zell came out. All of the Circle's hard work and careful planning had proven unnecessary.

"Well... That's a shame," Ling said with a shrug. "Who wants to get a meal to celebrate Zordon's success?"

"Excellent plan," Tinny agreed. "A feast fit for fifteen Kings."

"I suppose I can come out of hiding now," Vrennius added.

"And _I_ can tell _Zutan_ to rot in the fiery pits of the Underworld," Branz added with a laugh.

"No more double life for us," Grayzee agreed.

"We should not sever those ties too harshly," Maegus said. "He shall return."

"And when he _does, _we shall be ready for him," Hezzo vowed.

"Great plan, Lads!" Hill said cheerfully. "In the meantime, what should we do with ourselves?"

"Hmmm... Perhaps we need a new hobby," Nee said thoughtfully.

"We could start an animal sanctuary," Keet suggested cheerfully.

"Or use our powers to help those in need officially," Amello added.

"Or we could just throw some wild parties, get severely intoxicated, and have a grand old time for a bit," Tinny said.

"We've earned that, Friends," Davi agreed, "however we must remain vigilant as well."

"We'll drink in shifts," Hill said with a laugh.

"We'll drink at my _wedding," _Hudzon said firmly.

"Your wedding? Did you propose?" Danzel asked in surprise.

"Not yet. I was waiting until we accomplished our mission, but seeing as how that's been delayed..." Hudzon sighed. "Lads, with your permission, I wish to tell Reyna the truth about us. If I intend to invite her to spend a lifetime by my side, it seems only fair she know what she is agreeing to."

Everyone looked to Maegus, as their leader. He paused thoughtfully. "You trust her fully?" He asked.

"I do, Maegus. She is my love, however, _you _are my _brothers. _I lost my family, but you gave me a new one. If you do not approve, I shall not betray our brotherhood by telling her our secret."

"Your faith in Reyna is enough for me," Maegus said. "Tell her the truth, and if she will still have you as her husband, allow us to stand at your side as you are wed."

Hudzon approached Reyna that night. "I have something to tell you," he admitted.

"Tell me, Love," she replied soothingly, sensing his nerves.

"I am part of something, Reyna... A brotherhood made up of Wizards, Sorcerers, and even Warlocks. We call ourselves the Circle... They are my family, and our mission has been to see to Zell's destruction."

Reyna gasped. "You believed you could destroy him?" She asked.

"We did. We had an incredible plan that was two centuries in the making, and we were about to carry it out when Zordon stepped in and killed his father instead."

"Is that good or bad for you?"

"A bit of both. We have time now, however he _will _return, a long time from now. When he does, we must fight. In the meantime, I wish to stay with my brothers."

"You are incredibly brave... And I support you," Reyna promised. She kissed the tip of his nose. "How can I help?"

"Be by my side, Lady Reyna, Beautiful Sorceress of Eltar. I cannot imagine my future without you in it. I lost my family to Zell... You give me the courage to build a new one," he said shyly.

Reyna smiled. "I love you, Hudzon. I believe our love is destined, and there is no one else I desire to share a future with."

"Does that mean you will marry me?"

"Yes."

"Even knowing I intend to fight the biggest monster Eltar had ever seen?"

"Even still, my brave warrior." She kissed his lips.

Tinny and Danzel planned every detail of the wedding. It was the first joyous event Eltar saw after the news broke of the Great Wizard being evil. It brought hope back to the traumatized Eltarians.

Everything was calm and blissful after that. The Circle remained secretly as close as brothers. They continued practicing magic together as needed. Hudzon and Reyna had a stunning _twelve_ children over the next hundred and fifty years or so.

When the Rebellion of Eltar began growing large after the slaughter of their innocent protesters, Hezzo began paying attention to them. He gathered the Circle for drinks at the bar he now ran and told them about the movement of brave Eltarians standing against corruption. "They sound like our sort of people," he said.

"What do you say, Lads? It could be fun," Maegus said.

"It sounds like a _great _way to kill a few millennia," Ling agreed.

"We _have_ been _dreadfully _bored lately," Vrennius agreed. He knew Felina was a member, so he'd need to be careful to hide his identity and continue living as Phoenix, but that didn't bother him. It might be nice to see her again.

"As long as they enjoy a good party, we'll get along fine," Tinny said.

"I'll need to talk to Reyna," Hudzon said, "but she hates corruption as much as we do. I'm sure she will support this."

The rest of the Circle agreed. Maegus and Hezzo approached Vitella. She eagerly brought the Circle into the Rebellion. Vitella and Garron agreed to keep them in tact, functioning as their own very unique Chapter, moving from planet to planet as a unit. Reyna and the children joined the Rebellion as well, working with whatever Chapters were local wherever the Circle went. This kept the family together.

Life was good, and the Circle happily and patiently waited for the Day of Reckoning they knew was coming soon.


	19. Nineteen: Treachery (The 3, Kenna)

**NINETEEN: **_**TREACHERY **__(This is the story of the Three: Tylan, Tezzos, and M'Gah. It is also the story of Kenna, Drago, and M'Telda. With the exception of M'Telda, they were some of Eltar's earliest inhabitants, part of the first generation of people born on Eltar. They are also the past lives of some more current characters, which will be revealed toward the end of the chapter. In this story, Zell is introduced at a very young age, so in some ways, this also shows a bit of Zell's origin story. Finally, two beloved members of the Eltarian Guard _also _make a surprising appearance as children that even I didn't expect, but I hope you enjoy reading it.) _

The first Eltarians were peaceful, powerful beings. Some displayed great magic. Two boys born within days of each other grew up as close as brothers. Tylan, the eldest, displayed powerful magic no one had ever seen before on Eltar from an early age. The younger of the two, Tezzos, soon began to display similar magic. They each took the title of Wizard, making them the first of their kind.

In a village on the other side of the planet, a different sort of magical being was born. Kenna, whose name meant _born of fire, _was exceptionally powerful. The day she was born, a devastating wildfire that had been burning for days went out as she let out her first cry. She was believed to be a great protector of Eltar because of this. Dragons flocked to her, coming out of woods and caves for the first time and revealing themselves just to meet the infant. She would become the first to take the title of Sorceress on Eltar.

The first Wizards would not meet the first Sorceress for quite some time. They each developed their skills. The boys were fifteen when they met a young girl who displayed the magic of a Wizard. That child was M'Gah, and at the time, she lived in the woods. She was only even granted _that _much because Windzor took pity on her.

Windzor Yizak was the very first Prime Minister of Eltar, the Patriarch of one of four Founding Families on the planet. His magic was the strongest of the Founders, so they selected him to be their leader. It was agreed that only members of their family lines could become Prime Ministers, as they shared common beliefs. Each family had come from one of two planets torn apart and ultimately destroyed by war. They valued peace and did not tolerate violence. The other families were the Farmells, the Treygans, and the Vretiz family. The Vretiz family would later produce Moriarty, and by extension, the woman who would later become the Alchemist, Eva Leigh. It was the combination of the Farmell and Yizak lines, however, that would produce some of the best-known Eltarians in history, including Zell, Elgan, Anise, and Zordon.

Windzor was considered to be a great man. People respected him deeply. As the eldest surviving member of the Yizak family, he led his four brothers in trying to take care of the young planet they'd settled on after their parents died in the war. He vowed to never be powerless to stop such atrocities again. Because of this, he kept an eye on the more powerful members of Eltarian society. He also eliminated those he deemed to be potential threats to his new home, imposing a strict policy of swiftly executing traitors to the peaceful planet.

M'Gah's parents were powerful and were quite vocal about their dislike of many of Windzor's policies. They spoke of overthrowing him and taking control for families like theirs who had come after the Founders. Although he tried speaking with them to resolve the issue peacefully, they attempted to attack him. Windzor was forced to arrest them and order them executed for High Treason against Eltar. Their daughter, however, was far too young to be considered guilty of any crime. Windzor pardoned her, but many Eltarians still wanted her killed or banished at the very least.

M'Gah was ostracized. No one trusted her. Even though she was a child, no one would bring her into their homes. Even Windzor was unwilling to bring her around his young wife, Maira of the Farmell Line, and their children, L'Telgo, Jenzelle, and Treygott. M'Gah was left to fend for herself in the woods. Windzor felt an obligation to keep the powerful child alive and nurture her magic. He visited her often, ensuring the child survived, but this small act of kindness was not enough to keep her safe from threats lurking in the shadows when he was safe at home with his family.

Several Eltarian men had been drinking heavily one night when they decided to head to the woods. They found M'Gah peacefully levitating as she meditated beneath the stars. Knowing she was the daughter of traitors, they told themselves it was acceptable to punish the girl and amuse themselves with her.

M'Gah snapped out of her meditation and fell to the ground as they surrounded her. She quickly got to her feet. "Who are you?" She asked nervously. "What do you want?"

The men moved in closer, trapping the child in a circle. "She's a pretty thing, isn't she?" One asked. He stroked her cheek.

M'Gah swatted his hand away from her and backed up slightly, causing her to bump into another man. He grabbed her arms and restrained her. The apparent leader of the pack of monsters began touching M'Gah inappropriately. She was terrified. Her power burst from her, knocking the men back. She screamed, "Stay _away _from me!"

The men grew angry. They tried to attack, so once again, M'Gah used her magic to defend herself. Even at nine years of age, her power was undeniable. However, there were too many of them, and she was entirely self-taught. She could only do so much.

One of the men hit her head against a tree before throwing her to the ground. "I'll teach you your place, Traitor!" He cried.

M'Gah lost control. Several of the men were struck dead by magical assaults. The one attacking her grew more enraged. He violently pulled up her skirt and began removing his pants as she screamed and struggled against him. More of the men were struck dead, but she couldn't seem to control who her powers attacked, and he was not being targeted.

She was absolutely certain he would violate and then kill her when the man was ripped away from her with impossible force. M'Gah lay trembling, too frightened to move.

The power flowing through the woods was incredible. It seemed to link into M'Gah's magic as it grew. She'd never felt magic that seemed like hers before.

"How _dare _you attempt to harm this child?" A man shouted. His outrage was clear.

"She is a traitor and a killer!" The man who'd attacked her cried.

"She is an innocent little girl and you tried to force yourself on her!" A second voice countered. "You _deserve _to die!" He began attacking M'Gah's monster.

"Tezzos... Do it quickly, and with honor," the first man said as he took down another of the men who'd survived M'Gah's magical misfirings.

As both men used their power to finish what they started, M'Gah was left trembling and uncertain of what might happen next. The first man gently approached her. He cautiously knelt beside her, shifting her skirt so it covered her again before taking off his coat.

"Here," he said soothingly. "You're trembling." As M'Gah sat up, he wrapped the coat around her. It was warm and comforting.

"Thank you, Sir," M'Gah said softly.

"I am called Tylan. What is your name?" He asked softly.

"I am M'Gah..."

"M'Gah... You are safe now. I promise I will not let any harm come to you. This is Tezzos." He motioned toward the other man who joined them.

Tezzos bowed to her. "I am pleased to meet you, Young M'Gah," he said. "You did impressive work defending yourself."

"I lost control... I did not mean to kill them," M'Gah said softly.

"We know, Dear M'Gah," Tylan said soothingly. "And we will be sure the rest of Eltar knows as well."

"How did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"Your magic is like ours... We have not met any other Wizards until today," Tylan explained.

"Wizard... Is _that _what I am, Sir?" She'd been raised to be formal and respectful, and he seemed to radiate authority, so she continued to address him as Sir despite knowing his name.

"Yes, M'Gah... And we can help you learn to properly use your magic. You are gifted, and with guidance, I believe you shall be extraordinary."

"We'll be happy to help you," Tezzos added.

"Thank you, Sir..." M'Gah replied.

"_Tezzos_, please. We are only fifteen, M'Gah. You need not be so formal when you address us." He smiled at her warmly. She shyly smiled back. For the first time since her parents had been executed, M'Gah felt truly safe.

The Eltarians tried to demand M'Gah's immediate execution. Pardoning her had been one thing when she was simply the daughter of traitors, but now, she had murdered several men. Tylan and Tezzos faced a trial as well.

"Good Ladies and Gentlemen of Eltar, _please," _M'Gah said humbly when asked if she had anything to say in defense of herself. "If I must pay for my actions, so be it... However, please show mercy to Tylan and Tezzos. They protected me from the men who were attacking me. They did nothing but defend a child they saw in danger. Do not punish them for being good men."

The people serving on the Justice Committee considered her words. Tylan and Tezzos both had strong records as noble citizens of Eltar who used their extraordinary powers to help the community.

"Yes," The head of the committee, Neim Treygan, said after they deliberated among themselves. "These fine young Sons of Eltar shall be acquitted of any wrongdoing. We believe their actions were based on the need to protect an innocent from harm."

"Does that mean M'Gah is acquitted as well?" Tezzos asked softly.

"No. We find the girl guilty of an unforgivable offense. There is no excuse for using one's powers to strike down those who laid no hand on her."

"Neim, Founder of Eltar, I humbly request that you give the girl another chance," Tylan said respectfully.

"She has _had_ that already, Tylan," Neim objected.

"Please, Neim... She is just a child. She has had no one to guide her and cannot have been expected to have full control of her powers."

"She is a threat to Eltar."

"She needs training... Training which Tezzos and I can provide. I am willing to take full responsibility for M'Gah's actions going forward. I vow to train her to be one of the greatest Wizards Eltar has ever seen. She shall learn to act responsibly and wisely. Please, Neim..."

"Your offer is kind, however, we cannot be certain she can be controlled."

"I stake my life on it," Tylan said firmly. "If you let me train her and she does not grow to become the woman I know she can be, I offer up my own life in repentance for my mistake."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. Tezzos took a deep breath before he added, "I, too, put my life on the line. I have faith in this child and cannot condemn her to an unjust execution."

The people present began speaking rapidly over one another. The trial had turned to chaos.

Windzor suddenly showed himself. A hush fell over the room as he walked to the center of it. "Prime Minister..." Tylan said softly. He and Tezzos bowed their heads and offered up the Eltarian salute as a sign of respect. The rest of the room did the same.

"Greetings, my dear boys," Windzor said with a kind smile. "Your actions this day have touched my heart. As for the _rest_ of you... This child was _attacked _by her so-called _victims _who you defend so desperately. They were _not _innocent men, but _she _is an innocent child. Her actions were _completely _understandable given the circumstances. These boys are _also _innocent, as you determined. The fact that this trial was held at all is despicable." He paused. "My dear girl, it is high time you stopped living in the woods. I shall find a proper family of decent Eltarians to take you in."

"Prime Minister... If I may..." Tylan said humbly.

"Go on, my boy. What is it?" Windzor asked.

"I wish to take M'Gah in as my ward."

"Sir... That is too much to ask of you," M'Gah said in surprise.

"M'Gah, you have _not_ asked. I am offering because it is the right thing to do. Tezzos and I can train you. We are fifteen, yes, but we recently moved into a home of our own. We would be honored and pleased to have a brave young Wizard such as you join us."

Tezzos nodded in agreement. He smiled at M'Gah, who had been silenced by her shock. They _wanted _her? She might finally have a home again? Did she dare believe it was not simply a cruel dream mocking her with what she could never have again?

"M'Gah, my dear, this is a _very _kind offer, and I believe it would be for the best. Will you accept?" Windzor asked.

Slowly, M'Gah nodded. "Yes, Sir... I... I would rather like to accept this offer," she said.

"Then it is settled! M'Gah shall live with the Wizard boys and learn to control her magic."

"And if she kills again? Do we accept the offer of ending their lives?" Neim asked.

"We do _not_," Windzor said firmly. "That is not the Eltarian way. We punish _only _the guilty. I admire that they were willing to stake their lives on defending M'Gah, however it shall not be necessary." He paused. "Go on, Children. You are free to live your lives."

M'Gah became very attached to Tylan and Tezzos. She continued to call Tylan _Sir, _viewing him as a surrogate father as he essentially raised her and ran the household. Tezzos was a bit more like an older brother to her. It didn't matter how strange the dynamic was... M'Gah was just thrilled to have a family again.

For the next two years, the three Wizards trained together. While there were other Wizards on Eltar, their magic was distinctly different. They worked exceptionally well together, like their magic had led them to each other. The people of Eltar noticed and began referring to them as the Three, Eltar's most mysterious and powerful Wizards. They lived in seclusion in a large house they built in the woods, only coming out when they were truly needed. After fifty years, they became more legend than known fact. Some people insisted the Three were simply a myth. They liked it that way. It helped them do their jobs, protecting Eltar in secret.

Meanwhile, Kenna was the best-known Sorceress on Eltar. She was beloved by one and all. Eltar had no royalty, but if they ever chose to name a Queen, it would surely have been Kenna. She never refused a request for help, and her power seemed to be infinite. She was kind, funny, and absolutely beautiful. She constantly moved from village to village, wanting to meet and help as many Eltarians as she could. She ventured to the town bordering the woods where the Three resided one day while a horrible storm was threatening to destroy the entire area.

The Three had flown into action as the storm raged out of control. M'Gah was focused on healing the wounded and deflecting some of the worst of the damage threatening to hit them. Tezzos was bravely digging people out of collapsed buildings and searching for survivors in the hardest to reach locations. Tylan searched for the source of the storm, for he knew it was no ordinary event.

The Sorcerer who brought the storm was not native to Eltar. Tylan knew that as soon as he saw him. The man stood over a very frightened woman and three children. The eldest, who could not have been more than ten, bravely tried to shield his mother and the younger boy and girl with his body.

"You are coming _home, _Lara, or I shall _destroy _this planet," the man said firmly.

Tylan saw the terror in the eyes of Lara and her children. He saw the bruises and scars on their bodies. He understood then that Lara must have fled to Eltar to escape her abusive husband. She faced him now, trying to be brave for her children, but she was trembling. While it was clear her husband was a powerful Sorcerer, Lara seemed to possess only basic magic. She stood no chance against the sadistic and possibly psychotic man.

Tylan rushed in front of the innocent family. He put a powerful shield around them. "Stay back," Tylan said calmly to the Sorcerer.

"This does not concern you, Eltarian," the Sorcerer said coldly.

"A powerful man attempting to harm an innocent woman and her children concerns me quite a lot, actually," Tylan replied. "They have come here seeking sanctuary, and I shall not allow you to cause them harm. Leave this place, Sorcerer. That is your _only _warning."

The Sorcerer was enraged. He raised a magical attack and aimed it at Tylan. "Dunst, no! Do not harm him, _please!" _Lara begged. "The people of Eltar are kind and peaceful. Their only crime was trying to assist me."

"That is crime enough!" Dunst shouted in response. He unleashed the attack. Tylan easily deflected it. "Impossible! No Sorcerer on this planet is stronger than _I_ am!" Dunst cried.

"I am _not_ a Sorcerer. I am a _Wizard_," Tylan corrected him calmly. "You do not know my magic or how it functions."

Dunst doubled his efforts, sending a stronger attack straight at Tylan's chest. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't enough to do any serious harm to the Wizard.

"Gentle Lara, take your children and leave this place," Tylan said. "Seek out Prime Minister Windzor. He shall protect you and your family." He wanted to spare the children from seeing him harm or possibly kill their father. No matter what a father had done, no child should have to watch that.

Unfortunately, before Lara could take the children and flee, Dunst attacked again, this time with a strong enough spell that it knocked the wind out of Tylan. He stumbled and felt the shield he'd created cracking. The eldest of the children quickly sprang into action, grabbing a sword from a nearby fallen Eltarian who'd died in the storm. He held it surprisingly steady on his father.

"You would challenge me, Boy?" Dunst demanded with a threatening smirk as though he found the idea laughable.

"I shall _not _allow you to harm Mother, my siblings, or the people of this planet," the boy said bravely.

"Nor shall _I," _a young girl said as she approached. She held a sword of her own confidently. "Leave my home or suffer the consequences!"

"Hush, Child. Return to your parents before I slaughter you," Dunst replied with a laugh.

"I cannot," the child said coldly. "Your storm _murdered _them... And for that and _all _the harm you have done this day, I shall _destroy _you." She ran at him sword-first, leaping through the air as she reached him. The element of surprise combined with the fact that she had obviously trained with a sword, enabled her to stab Dunst right through his chest. She gracefully landed with both feet on the ground after quickly pulling her sword out.

Tylan was just as surprised as Dunst. Eltar was not a violent land, although some families had passed traditions from their original planets like using a sword down through generations. Most did not teach young girls that sort of skill, however.

Dunst recovered from his shock and continued to fight despite the fact that he was rapidly losing blood. He targeted his son. The girl jumped in front of the boy, ready to fight again. She did not realized Dunst was using his own blood to build a magical attack, but Tylan did.

Tylan blocked the attack from reaching the children and launched one of his own. Dunst stumbled backward from the force of it.

"Take your family and run," Tylan told the boy.

Dunst recovered quickly. Suddenly, a hundred guns manifested out of thin air. They surrounded Tylan and the others. The girl looked determined to fight to the end. Considering she had lost her family, Tylan understood why. She had nothing left to lose. The boy bravely faced the weapons, trying to protect his mother and siblings once more.

Tylan tried to use his magic to banish the guns. He managed to destroy some of the weapons, but others began to fire. Knowing he had no choice, he flung a shield up around Lara and her children. The girl was too far away from them, so Tylan knocked her to the ground and covered her with his body.

Several bullets tore through his flesh. He was powerful, but he wasn't immortal. Three of the bullets managed to pierce his lungs. Another two pierced his heart. He used his own blood to summon a stronger attack, putting an end to Dunst's spell. The weapons vanished in a flash of blinding light.

"No!" Lara cried in horror as she saw how gravely injured Tylan was.

"Stay within the shield, Mother," the boy said bravely. He ran toward Tylan and the girl, standing over them protectively with his sword. "You shall harm no one else, Father!" He declared.

"I am not even your father, Boy," Dunst spat at him. "Your father was a visitor to our planet from this one. He left your mother pregnant and alone when he returned after their evening together. He doesn't even know you exist. She is lucky I accepted her and agreed to raise another man's child. I made an honest woman of her and she repaid me by fleeing to the very planet that man came from!"

The boy looked shaken up, but he held his sword steady. "If that's true, then Eltar is my home... That is _more _of a reason for me to protect it," he said.

Dunst was clearly furious as he tried launching another attack. He'd nearly fully healed from his wounds. Tylan knew there was nothing more he could do except sacrifice himself to put an end to this monster.

_These people are innocent... Four of them are children... I _must _do this. Forgive me, Tezzos and M'Gah... _He thought. He began the spell which would sever his ties to life, knowing he would take the bastard down with him.

To his great surprise, a powerful burst of magic got between him and Dunst before he could cast his spell. "You call _that _Sorcery?" A woman asked with a laugh.

Suddenly, flames surrounded Dunst. Two dragons circled overhead as the Sorceress began casting the most powerful spell Tylan had ever seen. Dunst seemed startled but determined to prove himself. He fought back hard, but none of his magic touched the Sorceress.

The boy was trying to stop some of Tylan's wounds from bleeding, putting pressure on them the best he could. The girl looked at him with a stoic expression that said she already knew he was dead. Still, she tried to help the boy save Tylan's life.

The Sorceress fired off a final spell, knocking Dunst to his knees. The girl took a moment to cry out, "Use this!" She tossed the Sorceress her sword.

The Sorceress channeled an enormous amount of power into the sword before thrusting it through Dunst's chest. He fell to the ground dead as she pulled it back out. She wiped it off a bit before handing it back to the girl. "Thanks," she said as the storm came to an abrupt stop.

The Sorceress knelt beside Tylan. Her long red hair fell around her shoulders as she examined him.

"Is he going to die?" The boy asked softly.

"Not on _my _watch," the Sorceress replied. She looked into Tylan's eyes with determination.

Her eyes were stunning. _At least I can see something truly beautiful before I die, _he thought. Yet, looking into her eyes, he began to feel stronger. Perhaps this did not have to be the end. He wanted desperately to have the chance to get to know this incredible woman. Unfortunately, his eyes began to close as he neared unconsciousness.

"Don't quit on me, my brave warrior," she said soothingly. He felt her magic flowing through his entire body. His lungs had fully collapsed and he couldn't breathe, but slowly, they began to inflate. Just as his heart threatened to stop, she whispered, "Beat for me... Steady and strong..." And, somehow, it did just that.

After a few minutes, Tylan opened his eyes. The beautiful Sorceress smiled at him. "Good, your eyes are open... They are _lovely, _by the way," she informed him lightly.

"You saved me..." Tylan said softly.

"I _did," _she agreed, smiling more. She helped him sit up.

"I am Tylan," he informed her. "What do I call you, Sweet and Noble Sorceress?"

She laughed. "I do not know about _sweet and noble, _however, I am Kenna, my good Wizard and brave warrior." She held his gaze and Tylan felt a connection unlike ever before. It was not the same as his connection to Tezzos and M'Gah, but he understood that somehow, Kenna belonged in his life as much as they did.

Kenna helped him to his feet. A literal spark of magic burst between them. He looked at her as she gasped in surprise. "How interesting..." Kenna commented.

"Thank you for protecting my family, Sir Tylan," the boy said. He bowed his head respectfully.

"You are quite the brave defender yourself, my boy. What is your name?" Tylan asked.

"Matthew, Sir. I am called Matthew."

"Matthew... How old are you?"

"Ten years old, Sir."

Tylan nodded. He looked to the girl. "And you, Young Warrior?" He asked.

"I am Eleanor, of Eltar," she said as fiercely as the bravest of soldiers. She stood straight and met Tylan's eyes as she spoke. "And I have lived for eleven years."

"You fight exceptionally well, Eleanor," Tylan said kindly. "Your courage is impressive."

"That man killed many today," Eleanor said. "Including my parents." Only the slightest bit of emotion entered her tone, betraying the grief the child must be feeling. She hid it well. "It is my duty as a daughter of Eltar to defend my home."

"You have done well, Eleanor. They would be proud," Tylan said firmly. She nodded, not saying anything in response.

"We shall see to it that you find a proper home, Eleanor," Kenna said soothingly.

"I shall not be a burden... I can care for myself," Eleanor replied.

"That is true," Kenna said kindly. "However, you should not _have _to. You are still young, Eleanor of Eltar. _Be_ young for a while longer and accept help."

Eleanor did not object. She simply nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Are you and the young ones well?" Tylan asked Lara.

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied. "I cannot repay you for your incredible kindness this day."

"No thanks are necessary. I shall _always _defend the innocent from harm, until my dying breath." He looked at Kenna. "And thanks to _you, _that breath was not exhaled today."

Kenna smiled as she replied, "Let us hope that breath is not exhaled for a _long_ time, Tylan."

Hearing his name on her lips sent a chill through him. As one of Matthew's younger siblings began to cry, finally seeming to process what had happened, Kenna scooped the child into her arms and began singing a popular Eltarian lullaby.

Her voice was enchanting. Tylan watched her in complete adoration as she comforted the little girl. Her brother snuggled against Kenna, who knelt down and pulled him into her arms as well.

"How old are the younger ones?" Tylan asked Lara curiously.

"Five. They're twins," Lara replied.

Matthew stared at the body of the man he'd believed was his father. He was clearly fighting back tears. Eleanor noticed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He was vile," she said, "but you still have the family that matters. You are brave, Matthew. Continue to embrace that courage."

Tylan was impressed Eleanor could comfort the boy considering the man he grieved was the one responsible for killing her parents. He caught a slight glimpse of the future then and knew that the two children would one day grow to become some of Eltar's fiercest warriors. He smiled to himself as he watched Matthew shyly slip his hand into Eleanor's. He knew that boy would be the only person who could give the traumatized girl just enough humanity to keep her from turning into nothing but a warrior.

"I like your smile, Tylan," Kenna said softly as she snuck up behind him.

Tylan turned to face her, embarrassed. "The children..." He began.

"I know," she said. "I see it, too." Smiling, she added, "And I see _you _as well."

"Me?" He repeated.

"Yes, you... Beside me... Would you like to accompany me to the tavern? I could use a drink and a bit of food after all that magic. I must recharge before returning to the center of town to assist survivors, and you nearly died. You should eat as well."

He nodded. "I would be honored, Dear Lady Kenna," he replied.

"I shall bring Eleanor back to the village," Lara offered. "I will ensure she finds a safe place to stay and people to care for her. Thank you both once again." She bowed her head respectfully before leading Matthew, Eleanor, and the twins away.

Kenna took Tylan's hand. It soothed his nerves as they headed to the tavern. They spoke over food and Tylan realized he was falling instantly in love with Kenna. She was truly extraordinary and she made him laugh. He listened as she told him her story.

"The people of Eltar decided I was their greatest protector the day I was born," she explained. "I rather enjoy the role. Helping others gives me joy. And, as the first Sorceress, it is my duty to teach others."

"I understand. I was the first Wizard born on Eltar."

"You're one of the Three?" She looked impressed. "You have done much for Eltar. I am honored to meet you."

"The honor is _mine, _Kenna." As they both stood to leave, he bowed his head and kissed her hand. Kenna smiled warmly. Then, she stunned him by kissing him firmly on his lips.

The connection was undeniable. Tylan never wanted their lips to part. He pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss for air, he cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes as she let out a content sigh. Before he could say anything, she kissed him again. This time, she didn't hold back. The rest of the world seemed to vanish.

It wasn't until someone let out a hoot and said jokingly, "I guess you two rather like each other," that Tylan remembered they were in public.

"Oh, hush," Kenna said with a laugh. "And, yes, we _do." _She looked at Tylan and explained, "This is my dearest and oldest friend."

"Drago, of Eltar," the boy said. "No matter what anyone tells you."

"I am a bit confused..." Tylan said.

"His full name is Draggonnius," Kenna said with a laugh. "He despises it."

"It is a mouthful, and such a hassle to spell," Drago said with a laugh of his own. "What's _your _name, Friend?"

"I am Tylan," he replied. He noticed something unusual about Drago's energy. "Are you a Sorcerer?" He asked.

"No," Drago replied mysteriously. "I am something _else."_

Before Tylan's eyes, Drago shifted form into a little orange tabby cat. He let out a soft _meow _before changing form into a wooden chair. Then, he transformed into a little girl in a dress with two braids in her hair. Finally, he transformed into the man he'd been before. His eyes were different now. They were green with golden spirals in the pupils.

"What _is _this magic?" Tylan asked. "You uttered no spell. Did you drink a potion?"

"I was born with the ability to shift my form at will," Drago explained with a casual grin.

"Is this your true form? Other than the eyes, of course?"

"Actually, this _is _my true form, eyes and all. I keep them shifted most of the time because they can trance people if I am not careful."

"There are spirals in your eyes?"

"They represent labyrinths. That is my _other _power. I can create labyrinths."

"How exceptional... Never have I seen magic such as this."

"I am the first of my kind. In fact, I may very well be the _only _one of my kind. I've yet to meet any others." He paused. "So, Ty, since Kenna here likes you so much, may I buy you a drink?"

"Another time, perhaps. We have people who require our assistance."

"Ah, yes. We probably _should _clean up that mess... Later, then." He looked to Kenna. "Shall we?"

"Yes. I am strong enough now." She led the way, with Tylan and Drago following behind her.

The village was devastated, but there were many survivors. Tezzos and M'Gah found Tylan and hurried to him. "You were hurt," Tezzos said flatly. "I _felt _it. I thought we might lose you..." He hugged Tylan, his relief clear.

"Sir... Are you _truly _well?" M'Gah asked. It was obvious she had been just as worried as Tezzos.

"All is well, M'Gah," Tylan promised as he hugged her. "The lovely Sorceress, Kenna, saved my life." He motioned toward Kenna and Drago.

"Then we are in her debt," M'Gah said. "You have our gratitude, Kenna of Eltar."

"Indeed," Tezzos agreed. He bowed to her respectfully. "I am Tezzos, and this is M'Gah."

"I take it you are the rest of the Three? It is an honor to meet you both," Kenna replied. "This is Drago."

"Greetings," Drago said cheerfully. He smiled flirtatiously at M'Gah before extending his hand to shake hers.

"Charmed," M'Gah said with a smile of her own.

Tylan raised an eyebrow at that. "He's harmless," Kenna promised. "He flirts, but he would never dare harm a woman's heart. Drago is deeply loyal, so should romance ever _truly_ blossom for him, he would remain by her side always. That woman shall be _very _lucky... And best not break _his_ heart, or she shall face _my_ wrath," she added the last part with a laugh, but Tylan was certain she meant every word.

Drago extended his hand to Tezzos. "So, the Three, huh? Impressive," Drago said. "We have come to help. Tell us what needs to be done."

"M'Gah set up a shelter there to assist the wounded," Tezzos said, pointing to it. "I have been trying to rescue trapped survivors."

"Allow me to join you, Friend. I'm strong, and my magic can calm those too traumatized to accept our help."

"Thank you," Tezzos replied. "This way. I have yet to reach the East side of the village."

"I shall come as well," Tylan offered.

"Allow me to join you. I can heal those who are too wounded to be moved," Kenna said.

The idea of Kenna remaining by his side pleased Tylan deeply. He nodded. "Of course. Thank you," he said. "M'Gah, take charge here and do what you can without hurting yourself. We shall return as soon as possible. Be safe."

"You as well, Sir." M'Gah gave him a final hug before returning to the wounded.

Their first journey together would be far from their last. The Wizards formed a strong attachment to the Sorcerer and the Shapeshifter. They worked well together and decided to continue teaming up for emergencies. This soon evolved into Kenna and Drago frequently visiting the Three at their home in the woods. They were the only people the Three let into their secret world other than the occasional Wizard they chose to train.

Kenna and Tylan's love grew stronger. It was not long before they became lovers. Within a year, they wed in secret, allowing only Drago, Tezzos, and M'Gah to bear witness to the event. Kenna gave Tylan an enchanted ring that would connect him to her energy and help make them both stronger in battle. The ring possessed incredible magic and channeled his own, helping him tap into extra power when necessary. He never took it off. Although Kenna continued traveling the world with Drago, she returned to the woods nearly every night. She used portals to move back and forth between her home and wherever she had traveled.

After nearly three years together, Kenna and Tylan had a child. Kenna advanced her pregnancy with magic to keep the baby's origins a secret. After all, a baby born to the first Wizard and the first Sorceress would be incredibly powerful. They knew the baby might be targeted for harm.

They named their daughter M'Telda. Tylan delivered her while Drago held Kenna's hand. Tezzos and M'Gah stood by their side to witness the event. As soon as the child was born, Tezzos blended a potion to heal Kenna so no one would detect she had just given birth. M'Gah cast a spell on M'Telda to protect her and keep her healthy and strong.

"She's beautiful, Ken... Like her mother," Drago said with a grin as he stroked Kenna's hair soothingly.

"She is _perfect, _Tylan," Tezzos said fondly as he looked into M'Telda's eyes while M'Gah held her and finished casting her spell.

"M'Gah shall make an excellent older sister for our girl," Tylan said fondly as he watched her smile and snuggle the newborn to her chest before passing her back to Tylan.

"I shall protect that girl with my life," M'Gah vowed. "Always."

Tylan smiled at her before bringing M'Telda to Kenna and placing her in his wife's arms. He wrapped his own arms around Kenna from behind so he could hold them both.

"You did well, my love," he told her.

"_We _did well," Kenna corrected him. "My sweet M'Telda... You shall grow up cherished and protected." She kissed their daughter's forehead before looking at Tylan. "I love you, Tylan."

"As I love you, my beautiful Sorceress," Tylan replied.

For a time, all was well. M'Telda began to grow. Her power was evident almost immediately. Magic flowed from her at all times. Like her mother, M'Telda possessed the incredibly rare gift of working with _vizu. _She was a _vizu _Queen, immune to the insanity they often caused. She was also a natural Prophetess, so the _vizu _simply strengthened that gift. From an early age, M'Telda had visions. She told her parents the things she saw, and more than once, her visions enabled them to save a life. They kept her hidden, never allowing her into the line of fire. She was sheltered and very beloved by her unusual family. Her parents doted on her, as did M'Gah, who proudly acted as her older sister. Tezzos and Drago functioned a bit like uncles to the girl, spoiling her rotten whenever they could. Drago went out of his way to make the little girl giggle whenever he visited, which was at least twice a week.

One day, when M'Telda was eight, she saw something that truly terrified her. Sobbing, she ran to her father. "Mother and Drago are in danger!" She cried.

"What did you see, darling?" Tylan asked soothingly, although her words frightened him.

"I saw a man discovering a great power... And using it to harm innocents," M'Telda explained. "The power is not meant to be held by one man alone, but two... And it shall drive him mad."

"Who is this man?"

"I do not know his name... He is not meant to use the power, Father. If he does this... If he accesses the power himself and wields it, it shall become tainted... _Cursed_, even. The great beings of light who should protect the power may be affected... Evil may taint one or both of them."

"What does this have to do with your mother and Drago, M'Telda?"

"The madness shall make him cause them harm... They trust him. He is a good man. He... He simply cannot handle the power, for it was never meant to be his. But Mother... Mother will try to stop him... And he..." She shook her head and began screaming as another vision overwhelmed her.

"M'Telda, Darling... All is well. Return to me. You are safe here," Tylan said patiently, although he wanted to run to his wife immediately.

"Sir... Shall I put her to sleep and pull her from the vision?" M'Gah asked as she witnessed this.

"Yes... End her nightmare, dear M'Gah. I must go after Kenna and Drago. They are in danger."

"I'm coming with you," Tezzos said firmly.

Tylan nodded. "Take care of M'Telda until we return, M'Gah."

"Of course, Sir." M'Gah took the child and began putting her into a safe sleep where the vision could not reach her.

Meanwhile, Kenna and Drago stood in the middle of a horrible storm. "I cannot calm it," Kenna said in alarm. "It is magical in nature, and is not a magic I am familiar with."

"We should go from here until we understand this, Ken," Drago said. "I can create a labyrinth to protect us."

"We need to find the source of the storm, Drago. There's no time to waste. We must contain it before it spreads."

Drago nodded gravely. "I can buy us some time," he replied. He proceeded to try something he never had before and built a labyrinth around the storm. It took a decent amount of power, but it worked. "It won't spread. Now, let us end this..."

"Nice work," Kenna said with an impressed smile.

They headed toward the center of the storm. To their great shock, Windzor stood with incredible power bursting from him.

"Prime Minister! What are you doing? This storm is out of control!" Kenna said in surprise.

"All is well, Kenna. Return home," Windzor said in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"He has gone mad..." Drago realized. "I can cure him if he looks into my eyes."

"Drago, be careful. He may harm you in this state," Kenna said. She hugged him.

Drago cautiously approached Windzor. "Prime Minister... You are a _good _man. This is not you. Whatever this is, I can help." He tried to catch Windzor's eyes, but the Prime Minister quickly looked away. He vanished before his eyes, popping up again behind Kenna. He pulled out a sword.

It happened too quickly. As Windzor thrust his sword toward Kenna, Drago did the only thing he could and jumped in front of her. The sword impaled his chest.

"No! Drago!" Kenna screamed. His blood had splattered onto her, but she held onto hope as she pulled him into her arms. "Stay with me," she whispered. She tried in vain to heal him, but he was already too far gone. She had only seconds to save him.

Drago looked into her eyes. "I... I love you..." He managed to say. Blood poured out of his mouth and his eyes became lifeless as he exhaled his last breath. A powerful labyrinth wrapped around Kenna as she held her best friend's corpse, protecting her from all harm.

"Drago... No... _Please," _Kenna begged. She'd seen people die before. She understood grief. This loss seemed far deeper than any she'd witnessed before. "I should have listened when you wanted to leave... If we had been in a labyrinth, you would still be safe... I am so sorry, Drago... I promise, I'll find you again," she promised softly. "And I won't lose you, no matter _what." _She vowed with everything she possessed that her beloved best friend would never meet such a horrific end again.

Kenna closed Drago's eyes gently and kissed his forehead before standing up. Keeping the energy of the labyrinth around her, she went straight for the man who'd stolen Drago from her. She would make him pay.

_The Prime Minister is a good man, _her mind insisted.

"Not anymore," Kenna said aloud. She battled against him, not holding back as her grief turned to rage. Dragons appeared, drawn to her energy and knowing she was in agony. They began to attack Windzor as well. Eventually, he was burned badly enough that the pain seemed to snap him out of his psychotic state. Windzor suddenly fell to his knees and began sobbing.

"What have I _done?" _He whispered in horror as he stared at Drago's corpse.

Kenna might have doubted him, but his tears were real and so was his pain. She hesitated. Windzor looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "Take it," he said. "Take the power. I cannot make myself release it, but I am not meant to wield it. I believe I was only meant to guard it until its proper vessels could claim it." He shook his head. "Take it and end my life as I have ended his."

Kenna wanted to kill him. She wanted to make him suffer as he made her suffer when he killed Drago. Instead, she found the strength to strip him of the great power flowing throughout his body. It was almost too much for her. The power was beyond what any one person should possess and even to remove it from Windzor when he willingly surrendered it was overwhelming.

Suddenly, she could feel Tylan. He was not with her physically, but he was lending her his strength through the magic of his ring, sensing she needed a power boost. Kenna was finally able to remove the last of the power from Windzor. She released it into the universe, knowing it would find its rightful heirs eventually. Kenna proceeded to do the only thing she could to stop him from ever being tempted to access the power again and fried his mind with magic.

"Windzor of Eltar... You shall never again be able to hold even the slightest bit of magic within yourself. You are completely mortal. I understand madness caused your actions today, so I shall spare your life... You shall have to find a way to live with what you have done. Now, be gone from here!" Kenna declared. With a wave of her hand, she sent him through a portal far away from that place.

Left alone, Kenna walked back to Drago. She pulled him into her arms, rocking his corpse as she cried. "I love you," she whispered. "I hate what you did, but you would not be you if you hadn't... I love you even _more_ for doing it... Thank you for saving me, my dearest friend... The next time we meet, _I_ shall find a way to protect _you_." She continued to cry, her body shaking violently as she sobbed in impossible grief.

It was there that Tylan and Tezzos found her, staring blankly ahead as she clung to Drago's corpse. She was trembling, but she'd run out of tears.

"My love..." Tylan whispered. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders as he knelt beside her.

"Oh, Drago..." Tezzos said sadly.

"He saved me..." Kenna whispered. Her state of shock was obvious.

"Of _course _he did," Tylan said soothingly. He was holding back tears of his own. "And I am grateful to him for that."

"I did not know a heart could hurt this way," Kenna continued softly. "It is as though I cannot breathe... My mind knows what happened here, but my heart cannot accept it..."

"I am so sorry, my love..." He held her close as she still refused to release Drago.

"What happened here? Who did this?" Tezzos asked.

"It was the Prime Minister. He accessed a power which drove him mad... I fried him to block all magic. He cannot harm anyone now..." Kenna replied numbly.

"Prime Minister Windzor did this?" Tezzos repeated in shock.

"He unleashed a horrible storm. We tried to reason with him. He tried to kill me, but... Drago... He..." She shook her head.

"It is over now, my love," Tylan said as he continued to hold her. "We must leave this place..."

"I can't leave him... I... I _won't _abandon him!" Kenna sobbed.

"We would _never _leave him, Kenna," Tylan said firmly.

"I shall carry him," Tezzos said stoically. "Let me take him, Kenna. He shall be safe."

Somehow, wrapped in Tylan's embrace, Kenna found the strength to release Drago to Tezzos. He gently carried their fallen friend. Kenna tried to stand, but her legs were still shaking and gave out. Tylan scooped her up and carried her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

They buried Drago in a sacred space. For weeks, Kenna barely spoke. She sank into a deep depression as her grief overwhelmed her. Tylan patiently remained by her side, allowing her to mourn and slowly working to restore her smile. His love, and the love of their daughter, eventually gave Kenna the strength to face life without Drago. She began doing what she did best and protecting the people of Eltar again, finding her purpose in helping those who were the most vulnerable. She _had_ to go on, after all. Drago had died to save her life. The least she could do was _live_ it. Eventually, she was back to her old self, but she never stopped missing her best friend.

At about ten years old, M'Telda began having horrible visions of an evil man coming for her. Her terror convinced her parents the threat was _very_ real. With no real information, they knew they must hide their beloved little girl in order to keep her safe. They used magic to age her to fifteen and began increasing her magical training. In under a year, she was a fully trained Wizard and Sorceress. They aged her again so she was twenty-three. They then created a special portal so she could come and go from home as needed, but they knew they had to send her into the outside world alone. M'Telda needed to build a reputation so no one would ever question where she had come from or if she might be the child this evil searched for.

Eventually, M'Telda gained a reputation as an exceptionally powerful but mad Sorceress who was rumored to work with _vizu_. She was deemed paranoid and delusional, but the people of Eltar still went to her in times of great need. One day, M'Telda knew she would perish if she remained on Eltar. She returned home only to tell her parents goodbye before she fled far into the future, on the planet Earth. She would ultimately make a new life for herself there, waiting for the time to come when she would need to step up and fight.

Much time passed. Then, one day, a great power was born into the world. The child's name was Zell, son of L'Telgo and Matriece, grandson of Windzor. He was named after his aunt, Jenzelle, who L'Telgo was extremely close to. She'd perished in childbirth a year prior, leaving her older brother heartbroken. The day the boy was born, all of Eltar was bathed in a brilliant white light. His birth was deemed a great blessing upon the planet.

Four years after Zell's birth, Windzor was discovered dead in his home. It appeared he had taken his own life. A journal was discovered by his corpse which showed a significant decline in his mental health beginning with his discovery of the great power Kenna had released from him. As he'd lived mostly in seclusion after killing Drago, no one had realized his mind had been cracking more each day until it shattered.

"Something is not right here," Kenna said. "I remain unconvinced this was a suicide."

Tylan frowned as he processed her words. It was Tezzos who spoke. "My visions have been growing chaotic... They have become deeply symbolic and confusing to decipher, however, I now believe they are trying to warn me of a disruption in the natural order of time... Someone has orchestrated Windzor's demise and ensured it looked like suicide," he said firmly. "And I do not believe this was his original fate."

"You think someone changed the time line?" Tylan asked.

"I am _certain _of it. The future feels... Incorrect."

"Why would someone do such a thing?" M'Gah asked.

Kenna had a horrible feeling that the man M'Telda had predicted so long before might finally be showing himself. "We _must _be careful, my family," she told them gravely. "A great evil is coming to Eltar."

"We shall defeat it together, my love, as always," Tylan said.

Kenna nodded, but deep down she knew the danger they were about to face was a threat unlike any Eltar had ever seen before. The entity was the first truly pure evil being she had ever sensed and she knew he would stop at nothing to achieve power. The question was, who _was_ this threat, and how could they defeat him?

Two years later, the grieving L'Teldo found a bit of peace as his wife bore a second son, Elgan. Despite being born during a lunar eclipse, Elgan's birth was viewed as a reminder that life went on, even when people were in pain and the world seemed dark and cold. At six years old, Zell welcomed his baby brother with open arms. His attachment to the child was clear. Even as the boys grew a bit, Zell rarely went anywhere without Elgan by his side. He doted on the boy. They were incredibly close, and Elgan idolized his older brother. He tried his best to follow Zell's example and be a good man, although people paid far less attention to him than his brother. _Everyone _loved Zell, the handsome blond boy who went out of his way to care for the people of Eltar every chance he got.

"The boy has incredible power," Tezzos said one day. "I see a path of great magic... However..." He hesitated.

"What is it, Tezzos?" Tylan asked.

"If his magic is nurtured by the wrong people, I fear he will embrace a dark path. He has the potential to save Eltar... or _destroy_ it."

"Then it is our duty to guide the boy to the light," Tylan decided.

"I think that is the best chance of saving him from the darkness that dwells within," Tezzos agreed.

They already had a promising Wizard student named Maegus. Tylan had seen something in the boy that told him they needed to be the ones to nurture his magic and help him grow. He showed enormous potential and was a kind, good soul. "We need to wait a bit. The boy is still too young to begin our sort of training. For now, we shall watch him, and when he is a little older, we can have Maegus help him adjust," Tylan said.

Meanwhile, Kenna had thrown herself into investigating what happened to Windzor. She was careful about it because she knew drawing the attention of others would prove deadly. She began moving through town, speaking casually to people about the tragic end the former Prime Minister had met. She never let on that she suspected foul play, and people were more than willing to discuss the events with her.

The day the Three decided to train Zell, Kenna felt the sense of a great disturbance again. The same entity that had slipped through time to kill Windzor had returned, and he was very, _very_ close.

As soon as the man appeared in front of her, Kenna understood who he was. "Zell..." She said softly. "You've aged."

"Yet _you_ are as lovely as I remember, Kenna of Eltar," Zell replied. He wasn't ancient. In fact, if she had to guess, he was still less than a century old, but the darkness radiating from him was powerful. He felt nothing like the sweet, seemingly innocent little boy she knew.

"What happened to you, Zell?" She asked.

"I broke free from what held me back... Those who would stop me... My grandfather... My parents... And now, I shall break free from my final hurdle to achieving the great power I am meant to possess."

Kenna suddenly understood what was happening. The magic she knew far too well, the very magic that had cost her Drago, flowed through Zell. He only held half of it... Kenna suspected Elgan held the rest... But Zell's lust for power made him just as deadly as Windzor had become. Great power could corrupt, after all, and it seemed only Elgan had a heart pure enough to have such power without turning evil. The brother born from the light was, ironically, the evil one while the brother born from darkness was pure of heart.

"What holds you back now, Zell?" Kenna asked as she began preparing to defend herself magically.

_"You,_ Kenna. You see, as the first Sorceress of Eltar, your power alone is nearly equal to what Elgan and I possess together. In fact, you would make an excellent Queen, ruling Eltar by my side... Unfortunately, you know too much. You will prevent the mentors I require from training me, and you will warn the people of Eltar not to trust me. I cannot allow that, Kenna. It is a shame. You are so lovely... I hope we can meet once again when you are younger and less set in your ways. I wish for you to be my ally, not my enemy."

"That seems highly unlikely," Kenna replied evenly. "As does the idea of you killing me."

"Unlikely, perhaps... Yet not impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." She attacked him with a spell, knocking him back several feet.

"You are as gifted as they say, Kenna..." He nodded at her respectfully. "Nearly my equal..."

She ignored his comment, choosing to launch another attack. Zell seemed surprised by her hostility. Still, he retaliated. His magic was indeed impressive, but Kenna had held her power longer and she knew things he could not begin to imagine about what it could do. She summoned dragons, launching a fresh assault against him with their help. Twin dragons surrounded him, slashing at him with their talons. He let out a cry of outrage, slipping into the place outside of time to escape from them. Kenna closed her eyes, trying to sense where he would inevitably reappear.

The last thing she expected was to suddenly sense danger at home. _How_ had Zell known how to find their home? No one should be able to do that with the wards they had cast. Then, she understood. The ones who had trained him had not been Sorcerers, as she'd assumed because the boy was a Sorcerer himself, but_ Wizards..._ The Three. This future Zell knew _exactly_ where they lived because he had trained there himself.

Kenna rushed home, determined not to lose her family. She'd already lost Drago. This power would _not_ take Tylan, Tezzos, and M'Gah from her as well. The dragons followed her, ready to defend her family from danger.

Unfortunately, Kenna realized too late she had run straight into a trap. Zell waited for her just outside of the house, hidden by shadows as well as magic. He'd masked his energy and wore a cloak so no one would catch a glimpse of his face. He popped up behind Kenna and shoved a sword straight through her heart.

"Ty..." She gasped out, hoping her husband would somehow run in and save her, but she knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"When we meet again, it shall be _far_ more pleasant, I promise," Zell said. He tried to kiss her cheek, but one of the dragons dove in and slashed his chest open. He vanished through time, taking his sword with him. Kenna began to rapidly bleed out. She tried to heal herself, but she was growing weak too quickly.

Tylan, Tezzos, and M'Gah appeared from inside of the house. They raced toward her. "Kenna... Kenna, my love..." Tylan whispered, pulling her into his arms. Kenna looked into his eyes before exhaling her last breath. "Help me heal her!" He cried desperately to Tezzos and M'Gah.

Tezzos looked at Kenna with tears in his eyes. He already knew it was too late to save her. M'Gah knelt by Tylan's side. "Sir..." She began. Then, she seemed to reject what she knew in her heart and she cast the most powerful healing spell she had ever attempted.

Tylan desperately tried to heal her as well, even though he knew she was already gone. He refused to give up. He _had_ to save her.

"Tylan..." Tezzos said gently.

"No... _Help _us, Tezzos!" Tylan shouted as he refused to give up.

"Tylan... _Please_ listen to me," Tezzos tried again. "She is already gone... There is nothing we can do for her now."

"Do not say such things! There is_ always _hope..."

"Sir..." M'Gah said softly. She put a gentle hand on his arm.

"We must _try_..." Tylan insisted.

Tezzos knelt beside him. He gently closed Kenna's eyes, which had been staring blankly at Tylan. A single tear that had frozen at the edge of her right eye fell then. That seemed to make Tylan realize what had happened.

He composed himself, taking a deep breath. "I am so sorry, my love... I have failed you..." Tylan whispered. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. Then, he shed tears of his own, silently as he continued to hold her.

"Sir... You did not fail her. We came as soon as we sensed danger... It simply happened too quickly," M'Gah said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around Tylan, trying to comfort him.

Tylan pulled himself together, stroking her hair. "She thought of you as a daughter just as I do, my dearest M'Gah," he told her, keeping his voice steady somehow.

M'Gah nodded, beginning to cry as well. "Give us a moment, M'Gah," Tezzos said gently. She walked away in silence, wiping her tears as she left.

"Tylan..." Tezzos began.

"Who did this to her, Tezzos?" Tylan asked softly.

"I cannot be certain. He cloaked his energy... However, I believe it is the same man who killed Windzor... The great evil M'Telda sensed."

Tylan nodded. "He shall pay for his crimes." He stood up slowly, still holding Kenna in his arms. "We shall bury her with Drago. It is what she would want."

Tylan was never the same after losing Kenna. He threw himself into being a mentor to Maegus and preparing to mentor Zell. Tezzos and M'Gah being by his side was the only thing that kept him going when his grief was at its worst. He had to do the honorable thing and continue to lead and protect them as he always had. He needed to be strong and brave, just as Kenna had always viewed him.

More time passed. At eleven, Zell was finally old enough for his Wizard training to begin. Maegus had nearly completed his own, and at the request of the Three, he helped guide the boy and teach him to focus. Tylan detected Maegus did not exactly like their young student, but he never protested helping. He had too much honor for that. Eventually, Maegus completed his training and moved on, never seeing the Three again. Zell became their primary focus.

The boy had incredible potential. He was highly intelligent and picked things up quickly. His power levels were undeniable and he only continued to grow stronger. For a time, he seemed like the ideal student, and the Three were convinced they had influenced him onto the path of the light. Then, one day, Tezzos turned pale as a vision overwhelmed him.

"The boy..." He said as he slowly came around.

"What is it, Tezzos?" M'Gah asked in concern.

"He is already turning... He hid the signs from us behind that calm smile and the soothing, hypnotic cadence of his voice that is so reassuring... He focused only on light and being a great force of good in our presence... However... His parents..." Tezzos shook his head.

"What about them?" Tylan asked. They had not been to town in quite some time, so they certainly hadn't encountered Zell's parents recently.

"They have perished, Tylan... And the boy did not tell us."

"That is the sort of thing that would break a young boy. Surely he would tell his mentors," M'Gah said. "What happened to them?"

"Officially, they died in their sleep, together."

"That's quite suspicious. Why would no one question such a thing?" M'Gah asked.

"Zell told everyone they were so in love that their hearts beat as one... A nice sentiment, really... However, due to the great power of his voice and his ability to spin words so poetically, no one questioned how unrealistic it was that they should drop dead in the middle of the night from no apparent cause."

"What of the younger son? Elgan?" Tylan asked in concern.

"Zell has been raising him."

"He is just a boy himself... He is barely thirteen."

"Sir... Surely a young boy who is grieving would come to us and ask for advice on what to do for his brother, at the very least..." M'Gah said.

"You are correct, M'Gah... Yet our young student did not." Tylan agreed.

"He does not mourn them... For he is the cause of their demise," Tezzos said. "Tylan... M'Gah... I believe this boy we have been trying to guide to the light is actually evil in its purest form... The very evil which drove M'Telda to flee."

"The same evil which murdered Windzor..." Tylan said softly. "And my beloved..."

"We shall make him pay at once!" M'Gah declared. She stood up, manifesting a sword in one hand and a book of spells in the other.

"M'Gah... Stand down," Tylan said firmly, his voice still soft as he processed what was happening.

"But, Sir-"

"We must proceed with caution. Zell was far too young to have taken Kenna from us, and he was even younger when Windzor perished. As Tezzos said then, he must have used time travel to come for his targets. We do not know what time he comes from, nor do we know how much power he possesses. Remember, the Zell we know has not yet committed these crimes. We cannot simply put the boy down. His future self would stop us before we could accomplish this."

"Yes, Sir... I understand," M'Gah said reluctantly. "How should we handle this?"

"We must cease his training immediately. He is a threat to all of Eltar. And, if possible, we must bind his power."

"The great power he and Elgan possess cannot be bound," Tezzos said. "We cannot remove it, either. They are the rightful vessels... However, perhaps we can find a way to stop him from harming others."

"We must try," Tylan agreed.

"Try to do what?" Zell asked from the doorway. "Hello, Mentors... Can I assist with your mission?"

M'Gah visibly tensed. Tezzos jumped. "I did not detect you there, Zell," he said after a moment. Only Tylan kept his surprise hidden.

"Forgive me, Tezzos," Zell said pleasantly. "I wanted to see if I had truly mastered the ability to cloak myself."

"We did not teach you that," Tylan said.

"I discovered the magic in one of your books... I was curious and decided to try it on my own so I could surprise you by taking the initiative to learn more."

"Zell... We have come to a conclusion today," Tylan began.

"A conclusion, Tylan? What sort of conclusion?" Zell asked curiously.

"We can no longer continue to train you. You have strayed too far from the path we follow."

Zell was good at hiding his emotions, but some anger slipped through then. "Have I done something to upset you, my dear mentors?" he asked.

"You have changed, Zell. You are simply no longer someone we can teach," Tezzos replied.

"Nonsense. I am your loyal student, as I have always been." He paused, turning to M'Gah. "Dearest M'Gah... Have you turned on me as well?"

"I stand by the decision," M'Gah said firmly. "You do not possess the traits we require of our students."

"I possess _incredible_ power! I do _everything_ you ask of me! I have yet to fail! _Why_ do you abandon me?"

"You are meant to be a _Sorcerer_, Zell," Tezzos said smoothly. He was radiating a calm energy meant to reassure the boy. He seemed to understand what Zell needed to hear, and Tylan allowed him to take charge. "We have taught you the ways of the Wizards, however, you are not meant for this path. Please understand, it was nothing you did wrong during our lessons. You are _quite _gifted. It would simply be a disservice for us to continue to train you as a Wizard when you are clearly meant to be a Sorcerer."

Zell nodded, taking a deep breath. "I understand. Thank you, _dear_ mentors, for all you have taught me. I shall go on my way now." He bowed to them respectfully before leaving.

"He will return," Tezzos said once he was gone.

"That is obvious," M'Gah said. "And we shall be ready for him when he does."

"We must prepare for battle," Tylan said firmly. "That boy will come looking for blood soon."

They did not have nearly as much time as they needed to try to understand what Zell had become. While Tezzos was in town gathering information, he sensed danger nearby. He hurried back to the sanctuary of the woods. M'Gah and Tylan were both still in town, but he knew he could draw on the power of the woods to better defend himself.

He did not sense another presence until it was far too late. Zell had gotten very good at cloaking his energy. He appeared behind Tezzos and put his hand over his chest. "What are you doing?" Tezzos demanded.

"I found a rather interesting spell in one of your forbidden books, Tezzos... You wrote it yourself, and decided it was too dangerous to exist, but your need to protect knowledge left you unable to destroy it, so you buried it. Do you remember what it does?" Zell asked.

Tezzos could feel his life force being drained from his body. His eyes went wide with horror as he realized he could not stop it. He'd written the spell while in a trance. He certainly hadn't expected that the boy would ever find it.

It was incredibly painful to have not only his life but his powers ripped away from him slowly while he stood, unable to move. Tezzos screamed in agony, but no matter how he tried, he could not struggle. He had never been so terrified before in his life as he looked into Zell's cold eyes and realized the boy felt no remorse for killing his mentor or anyone else.

By the time Zell was finished with the spell, almost nothing of Tezzos remained. The slightest slither of his core still existed, but his energy had such a hole in it he knew he would never survive. Even if he tried to reincarnate, it was very likely he would perish upon birth. Still, he had to try. He knew in his heart he had to help stop this monster who wore the angelic face of a boy before he destroyed everything in his path.

After killing Tezzos, Zell moved on to M'Gah. He had assumed that, because she was a woman and the youngest of the Three, she would be the easiest to defeat. He was wrong. M'Gah hit him with every spell she had, not holding back or allowing him even a moment to catch his breath. She managed to do actual harm to him. He was stunned as he felt himself bleeding. It enraged him and made him attack her harder. It was only when he used a blast of telekinetic energy to knock her head into a wall that she lost control.

Zell barely managed to dodge her misfiring magic. He got close to her, realizing the attacks seemed to head outward and away from her. He proceeded to stab her repeatedly, something incredibly brutal he had never done before. He liked the way it felt as her blood and her magic rushed over him. He didn't steal her powers. For some reason, he couldn't. He continued to stab her, getting a bit of a thrill every time his sword penetrated another point of her flesh.

In a final attempt to stop him, M'Gah managed to use a burst of magic to set his sword on fire. It burned him. He tossed it aside, furious. He tried to strangle her. He realized he liked that even more, feeling her bones crack beneath his hands and her throat tremble as she tried to struggle for breath. He had never experienced anything like that before. The power was incredible. He finally released her throat as her head fell to the side. She'd bled to death before the strangulation could kill her, but it still satisfied him deeply. He left her there, knowing it would be a long time before anyone realized she was missing and came to look for her. The Three lived secluded lives, and that would work to his advantage.

Tylan felt Tezzos perish. He let out a cry of rage before running to try to find M'Gah. When he felt her life end, however, he lost his will to fight. Everyone he'd ever loved except for M'Telda was dead, and even his beloved daughter was lost to him in another time and place. He had failed them, and he had lost them all. He fell to his knees, sobbing for a moment, unable to pull himself together. Then, he thought of Kenna, who he knew would have told him to be her brave warrior and fight.

Somehow, Tylan stood back up. He waited for Zell to arrive, knowing the boy was coming. Zell, however, was smart enough to know that facing Tylan directly would be suicide. Instead, he did something Tylan didn't expect and brought the building he was in down upon him. It happened too quickly for Tylan to try to escape. He was crushed and trapped beneath the rubble.

_You must survive,_ he fought. _You must get out of this so you can stop him and protect the people of Eltar. _It was no use. His body had been severely crushed beneath the rubble, and more was falling on him every second. He felt incredible pain in the few parts of his body that could still feel anything at all.

_Let go, my love, _Kenna whispered softly in his mind._ You are too injured now. Struggling shall only prolong your suffering, and I cannot bear to see you suffer... We shall find him again, and when we do, we shall put an end to him. I vow this to you, my love... Now, let go. All is well. The time has come. I love you._

_I love you,_ Tylan thought. Suddenly, he felt no pain at all. His mind was at peace as he only felt Kenna's energy surrounding him. He found the strength to let go. As his entire head was crushed beneath the last of the rubble, he felt only his love for his wife and his family.

Having succeeded in killing the Three, Zell dubbed himself a Wizard, mocking the mentors who had dared to refuse him. Eltar would one day come to know him as the Great Wizard, the ultimate insult to the pathetic Three who had tried to stand in his way.

It would take a long time for the others to be reunited. Kenna and Drago would return first, in an attempt to stop Zell without endangering their family. Just as Drago had been Kenna's test subject as she developed her magic, his new life Labyrinth became the same for her life Serafine. It was Kenna's desperate need to never lose Drago again that would fuel Serafine's spells and ultimately make them so strong as they blended together that Laby could never die. Serafine might not remember being Kenna, but her love for her best friend never faded.

Unfortunately, Kenna's new life perished once again at Zell's hands when she was still young and had not fully unlocked her true powers or her memories. She would return again many times, and one of those times, she found her family... For her beloved Tylan had returned as the brave and noble warrior, Captain Smith, of the Rebellion of Eltar. He'd found and rescued M'Gah once more from an unjust fate when her incarnation Kizzie was fourteen and she had become his devoted companion after that. And in charge of all of them was Tezzos, who'd returned shortly after Kenna and Drago had, in the form of a stillborn infant Zell had literally breathed life into named Garron. Although weak and frail as a child, he developed visions, the only one of his powers which had managed to remain after Zell destroyed him. The rest of the powers he acquired would come through sheer determination and a desire to survive and ultimately stop the evils of Eltar.

When she found Tylan, Kenna was incarnated on Earth as a nurse in Cuba named Carolena. After saving Captain Smith's life, his blood "tainted" her and she developed magic and Sorcery, somehow becoming Eltarian. Kenna's spell to connect their energies had apparently carried over into this new life. Although Carolena would ultimately die before Captain Smith could rescue her, Kenna knew she would find him again one day.

Although he never realized who the Three had returned as, Zell knew their new incarnations were a great threat to him. He worked hard to ensure he had control over Garron, and every time the boy strayed from the path Zell wanted him on, he forced him back onto it cruelly, killing people Garron loved and turning his heart colder with each loss. Sometime after Zell returned from the dead, Garron was killed in battle. Zell felt a sense of peace as he realized Garron had been Tezzos. He assumed that would be the end of it because the Three could never find each other again. What Zell didn't realize was that his habit of underestimating his opponents might just bring about his downfall, for he should _never_ count members of the Rebellion of Eltar out simply because things seemed to be hopeless.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _There's more to M'Telda's story, but it didn't belong in here. I'll tell it eventually, I promise. _


	20. Twenty: Wicked (The Witch, Zell)

**TWENTY: **_**WICKED **__(This is the story of the Witch. It also contains more new details of Zell's early days and the story of a girl named Oralee. Featuring several familiar faces, including Kenna, Drago, Aliese, Serafine, Ash, Daphne, Laby, and many more.)_

They say children are born innocent. Even the most vile of adults begin as pure beings whose choices change them into monsters. In the case of the Witch, however, this was not what occurred.

When the very universe was created, an evil entity began to form. Its essence existed from the earliest days, however it searched for the perfect vessel before becoming its own full entity. It would patiently wait for a very long time before the ideal set of circumstances presented itself.

Alizar was a the first Warlock on Eltar, born in the original generation of the Children of Eltar. He spent many years gaining power and growing more and more evil. He led other Warlocks with pride, taking whatever he wanted and harming the innocent at every turn.

One day, Alizar met Emmaline, one of the last first-generation Daughters of Eltar. The beautiful young Sorceress had an enormous amount of power even at the age of thirteen. He abducted the gentle girl, torturing and violating her repeatedly for nearly a year. In that time, Emmaline conceived a child. Alizar continued torturing Emmaline until the child was born. Childbirth nearly killed her. After Alizar took the infant away, the first Sorceress of Eltar and her dearest companion, the first Shapeshifter, found Emmaline. As Drago focused on comforting the girl, Kenna healed her and saved her life.

Emmaline's trauma was so severe, she blocked out everything that had happened. For several months, Kenna and Drago took care of the now-fourteen-year-old girl and patiently nursed her back to sanity, helping her heal emotionally. They brought her to their trusted friend, Teyo, one of the very first Sons of Eltar. They'd been exceptionally close since the three of them were children, with Teyo acting as a bit of a guiding voice of reason to the younger two. The powerful Eltarian was known to have an affinity for working with technology and the magic surrounding it. His energy was fiercely protective and also soothing. It helped comfort the severely traumatized girl. Eventually, they were able to return her to her family. She never remembered the child she'd delivered or who had abducted her, but she always remembered their kindness. Kenna, Drago, and Teyo vowed that, no matter what, they would protect Emmaline from further harm.

Alizar raised his offspring, the apparent heir to his evil Warlock empire, on his own. He named the girl Evianna. She was the perfect vessel to bring forth the ancient evil that had waited to "become" for so long. She was everything that would make a Warlock proud and more. Alizar was as good to her as a Warlock could be. He kept her largely concealed from others, fearing someone might try to steal her away from him or kill her for her power. Only the most powerful of Warlocks knew she existed, and they were never allowed to see her alone.

At just ten years of age, Evianna even drew the attention of Hezzo, who was one year her senior. He thought it might be fun to bed the dark, powerful girl and eventually maybe even make her his bride, and her father was seriously considering the equally powerful and dark boy as a suitor for his daughter, but Evianna firmly stated she had no intention of being married off to _anyone_. She preferred keeping her power to herself, and the Warlock wedding ritual combined the powers of the couple.

At the age of eleven, just because she was a bit bored, Evianna killed her father. The horrific, brutal murder shocked even the Warlocks, who were used to betraying each other for power. She hadn't just murdered him... She'd _tortured_ him, experimented on him, and ultimately consumed part of his soul and left the remainder completely insane. Alizar had never been particularly unkind to the girl. He'd even shown her slight bits of genuine affection. Not even Hezzo, the evilest of the Warlocks, had slaughtered his own kin just for a good laugh. People steered clear of Evianna after that, fearing for their very existence.

Evianna raised herself from that day on. She lurked in shadows and haunted the dreams of small children or others who annoyed her. In jest, when asked to identify herself, she insisted on calling herself "the Witch." She'd laugh about it, although no one else seemed to get the joke.

She began experimenting on innocents, from Eltar and other planets she'd travel to via vessels. If Evianna could reach certain people in their dreams, she could consume their souls and take control of their bodies. She would then inhabit other realms and planets through countless vessels, finding new victims to target. The only catch was that she was forced to live at least part of the original destiny of the true owner of the vessel. Evianna faced whatever difficulties her vessel would have experienced until they were meant to come into their true power. Because Evianna had no empathy for others and was amused by torture, it never bothered her, and she always got revenge on her tormentors once she had full control of the vessel's destiny.

When Evianna was twelve, she met Zell. She'd been watching him for a while, but suddenly, she saw an opportunity.

Zell had already gained quite a reputation on the planet. He was adored by all, however, only one girl seemed to truly touch his heart. Her name was Oralee. She was a year younger than him and was a powerful yet gentle young Sorceress who lived next-door to his family. The two had grown up together.

Oralee was a generally happy girl, and her smile always made Zell smile back. When something managed to make her cry, it deeply bothered him. He'd go out of his way to help her smile return. When he was just seven years old, he declared he would marry her one day. He vowed to protect her with all he had. Their parents found this exchange adorable and encouraged him to do exactly that.

When she was nine, Oralee lost her parents in a tragic house fire. Zell awoke during the fire and ran inside of his neighbor's house. His magic protected him from the flames. It was too late to save her parents, but Zell managed to pull Oralee out of the house and heal her injuries. He also went out of his way to stop the fire so the bodies of her parents could be recovered and given a proper funeral.

Oralee was sadder after that. She moved to a neighboring village to live with her uncle, an Eltarian Senator named Traizon. On the surface, he was a perfect man, beloved by all of Eltar for the good work he did. In truth, he had a cruel, sadistic side he hid exceptionally well. He took those cruel urges out on his niece, abusing her horribly in private while doting on her in public. Oralee was too gentle to defend herself from a man who was meant to love and protect her. She never asked for help, certain no one would believe her and that she deserved such treatment. She explained away her bruises by citing her chronic clumsiness. No one questioned her except for Zell.

For over a year, Zell tried to get Oralee to tell him the truth. One day, he finally used his telepathic abilities to find out who had harmed her. Zell became enraged, but Oralee's instant terror at his sudden burst of anger caused him to force himself to calm down for her sake. He vowed to bring Traizon to justice.

Zell knew Oralee wasn't safe with her uncle. He approached a junior Senator, Raimus, and asked him to keep a closer eye on his co-worker, admitting he had reason to believe Traizon had become abusive toward his niece. Raimus was a genuinely good man who was horrified at the idea of that sweet little girl or any other child being abused. He began a thorough investigation into the charges, promising Zell the moment he found evidence, he would have the Senator arrested and removed from office. Junior Senators were able to handle many matters, however they had less power than Senators, working as their assistants. He could not make an accusation against his senior without exceptionally compelling evidence or he would face Treason charges.

Raimus worked tirelessly to investigate the matter. As a powerful telepath, he was able to read the truth on Traizon, however that was not something he could use in an official court. He went out of his way to keep an eye on Oralee, finding any excuse he could to keep her away from her uncle whenever possible. He befriended the girl and did his best to protect her. For a time, this seemed to improve her situation. Zell was certain Oralee was safe.

One night, when Zell was thirteen and Oralee was twelve, Traizon came home heavily intoxicated. As usual, Oralee did her best to take care of him. She stumbled and knocked over his latest bottle of ale. He attacked her, beating her worse than ever before. She tried to escape, but he overpowered her and beat her to death. Although Raimus sensed her panic, he was at a meeting of the Junior Senate and far away from her. He did not reach her in time.

Zell also sensed terrible danger around Oralee. He rushed to her, but by the time he reached the house, she had already perished. As he held her in his arms, he screamed. He had never felt such anguish or agony before. He did not understand these new emotions but he wanted them to go away. Zell became determined to undo what had happened and save Oralee's life. "I shall save you, my dear one," he said softly. "At _any_ cost."

For the first time ever, Zell slipped into the place outside of the time line while awake. He had traveled there in dreams, but his body had never made the journey with him. Now, he knew he could save Oralee, his dearest friend and the girl he'd promised to marry.

He tried again and again. He reset time over and over, saving her repeatedly in different ways, but she still always perished by the end of the night. Sometimes, she died at her uncle's hands. Other times, she perished in increasingly bizarre accidents. Some were due to Oralee's clumsiness, like the time she fell off a cliff while trying to heal a wounded animal. At least a few of the times, however, she was killed for Evianna's amusement.

Evianna had realized Zell had created an endless time loop, trapping Eltar in the same day for several months. She knew Oralee would die regardless, and she was mildly amused by Zell's sheer determination to save her when it was clearly pointless. To keep it interesting, she occasionally arranged some of Oralee's tragic "accidents."

One day, L'Telgo realized what his son was doing. He broke through the cycle enough to begin remembering each instance and realized poor Oralee was only dying in more and more horrific ways as his son tried in vain to save her. Cautiously, he approached the boy as he was about to try again.

"My son... You cannot keep doing this," L'Telgo said gently. "I know you think you are helping her, but you have damned her to a much worse fate and trapped Eltar in time."

"Father, I _must _save her," Zell insisted. "I cannot allow her to be taken from me."

"Zell, please, see reason. This is _not _the way. You cannot use your power like this. It is wrong, and it is unfair to that poor child."

Zell refused to listen, growing enraged and shouting, which he _never_ did. Zell was always incredibly soft-spoken even when upset. He shoved his father away from him and jumped through time again. That day, as Oralee was stabbed to death by her uncle with a shard of the bottle she'd broken, L'Telgo used his telepathy to awaken his wife.

"Matriece, we _must _put an end to this," he said in concern.

"He is still a _boy_, my love... He is grieving deeply. You cannot blame him for trying to save the girl. He loves her," Matriece said sympathetically.

"No," L'Telgo said. "This is not about love... He didn't say he had to save her because he loved her... He said he wouldn't let her be _taken_ from him, as though he _owned_ her."

"He's a _child, _L'Telgo. He does not understand what he is feeling. His words are simply his way of expressing that."

"My beloved... There is something _wrong _with that boy... I love our son, however, he is headed down a dark path... One I fear shall lead us _all_ into darkness."

"Nonsense. Have some sympathy, darling. You know how he adored her."

"I know this behavior, Matriece... My father fell into it once as well. He became determined to prevent a horrible event he had seen in a vision and went in search of a great power meant to be wielded by two... The very power our sons possess. My father had good intentions. He hoped to save our people. However, while he did prevent the event, he became obsessed with the power flowing through him. It was too much for one man. He began doing things to make himself stronger so he could protect Eltar, but he slowly lost his mind. That obsessive behavior led to him causing a storm that might have destroyed all of Eltar. The first Sorceress, Kenna, stopped the storm, but at a _terrible_ cost. My father killed a beloved Son of Eltar, Drago. He never spoke of it, but I saw the events in his mind. He deeply regretted his actions and begged Kenna to remove the powers from him, which she did. He was never the same. It was why he retired and went into near complete seclusion."

"My love... You never spoke of this before," Matriece said in horror. She pulled L'Telgo into her arms to soothe him.

"Our son's grief is mostly based in rage that Oralee was taken from him. He is not like other boys, my darling. He has become _obsessed_ with Oralee. In order to stop him from continuing this perversion of his power and violating time, I fear we must bind him and make him forget her."

"Taking his memories of poor Oralee is _too_ cruel, my love. He deserves to remember the joy she brought to him."

"I know it is cruel, and it pains me deeply, however it is the _only _way. His obsession with the girl shall make it impossible to stop him."

Reluctantly, Matriece agreed. She bound Zell, ensuring he could no longer travel through time. He was furious. "I can _do _this, Mother! I can save her! I simply need to find the right way to prevent her end."

"Zell, my sweet boy, I understand your grief... However, you _must _let her go. You have trapped her in something unnatural."

"No! She shall _not _be taken from me!" Zell shouted firmly.

Matriece knew then that L'Telgo was right. "I'm terribly sorry, my darling..." She said. Then, before he could see it coming, she put him into a deep sleep. L'Telgo slipped into his mind, removing the memories of Oralee.

Zell awoke calmer. It had worked. Then, he began to feel like something was missing. He was angry, but he didn't know why. That was when Evianna approached him.

"_Poor_ Zell... They are holding you back," she said in a sing-song tone, mocking him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zell demanded.

"Who am _I? _Why... I am the Witch! The Witch, the Witch, the _Witch!" _She sang, spitting the word _witch_ out sharper each time and holding her tongue behind her teeth the last time to accent it even more dramatically. She laughed.

"I... Do not understand," Zell admitted. "What is so humorous?"

Evianna ignored his question. "Do you want to know why you feel so _bothered, _Zell?" She asked.

"What do you know, Witch?" He asked.

"You lost someone you cared for deeply," she informed him. "You became obsessed with saving her and kept traveling through time to attempt it but failing miserably every time. It was _highly _entertaining to watch, so thank you for that! To repay you for amusing me, I'm going to _help _you, Zell."

"Help me how? I don't even remember this... You _must_ be lying."

"You feel the truth in your very core, Zell. Listen here, _carefully. _Your parents bound your time abilities. It's why you no longer travel in your dreams."

He hesitated. "How could you _possibly _know that?"

"I know _much, _Zell..."

"But... My parents would never do such a thing."

"Yet they _did. _They left you unable to save your poor little friend. Then, to _truly _betray you, they took your memories of her. If you do not believe me, ask Elgan about Oralee. Go on. Then, come find me." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Zell was annoyed at her disrespect, but he _had _to know. He approached his baby brother. "Elgan, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course," Elgan replied.

"Do you know the name Oralee?"

Elgan froze. "You remember? Mother and Father said not to bring her up because it would upset you and that you had forgotten," he said softly.

"Who was she, Brother?"

"She was our neighbor... Your dearest friend. You loved her. You told everyone you were going to marry her."

"What happened to her?"

"She perished... Mother and Father did not tell me the details. They said she is at peace now, and that is all that matters. I'm sorry, Zell. I know you loved her and must be very sad." Elgan hugged his brother with tears in his own eyes.

Zell held his brother, wiping away the tears Elgan had shed gently. "Do not be sad, Little Brother. I am sorry if I upset you." He released him and went in search of the Witch.

Evianna looked up and laughed as he approached. "Back so soon?" She asked mockingly.

"Alright... I trust you. You said you'll help me. How?" Zell asked.

"I shall unbind your power," Evianna promised. "You cannot save her, Zell. I cannot restore your memories, and even if I did, she is fated to die that night. It simply will not work, as amusing as it is to watch you try. Instead, I offer you this promise... You shall find her again. I have seen it." She knew Oralee would one day return to Eltar as her own kin, the daughter of her future half-sister who had yet to be born. She did not share that information with Zell.

"Why do you want to help me?" Zell asked.

"I see something in you... Great power and an incredible destiny that shall forever change Eltar. I am also amused by your passion, determination, and stubbornness when it came to trying to save the girl. I wish to ensure you rise to power, Zell. I think it shall be _quite _entertaining to watch. You have my vow that I shall do what it takes to help you achieve greatness."

"You are... _loyal _to me?"

"I am loyal to _myself. _However, I shall play the role of your secret champion, always cheering you on and helping you along the way as needed... Like today." She proceeded to painfully rip the magical binding from his very core.

Zell screamed in agony, but soon felt relief as she freed him. "You have impressive power for one so young," he said.

"As do you. Now... Your parents are holding you and your brother back, Zell. They stand in your way. Do with that what you will, but remember they not only prevented you from saving her but they also took even the memory of Oralee away from you. Find me if you have need of me." With that, she left.

Zell was already furious because he knew the truth about his parents taking his memories, but now he allowed his rage to consume him. What if it had been Elgan who'd died? Would they have bound Zell _then? _Some rules _should _be broken. "They shall _never_ stop me again," he vowed.

That night, Zell made sure Elgan was sleeping peacefully before he cast a powerful spell, instantly stopping his mother and father's hearts at once. They died holding one another in bed. It had been painless and quick, a merciful death.

His only regret was that Elgan awoke before him and discovered their bodies. The seven-year-old was heartbroken. Zell did his best to comfort the brother he adored so much and vowed to raise him himself.

Within two years, an evil force came to Eltar. Kenna and Drago were already dead, however, Teyo still survived. He discovered the incubus feeding on innocent souls and attempted to stop it. He shoved a sword through its chest. In anger, Banlo, the First Incubus, slaughtered Teyo and absorbed his life force. Evianna witnessed this and took an interest in the incubus, the first entity who'd ever challenged the very powerful Teyo and survived to tell the tale. She kept an eye on him when he later returned to Eltar looking for new innocents to feed on.

Evianna knew as soon as Bartello, the first Incubus born on Eltar, was conceived that he belonged to Banlo. She also realized Teyo had somehow escaped from the energy field of his killer and become this boy. Bartello proved this theory a short time later when he began to show the same affinity for technology and magic which Teyo had possessed.

Long before that, about a century and a half after her own birth, Evianna's half-sister Aliese was born. Evianna despised her immediately. The girl was light, beloved, and exceptionally powerful. She wanted her to suffer. She went out of her way to torment her when she was a child, then began tormenting her children as they grew.

It seemed that Kenna had chosen to incarnate as Emmaline's granddaughter to keep her promise that she would protect her. Serafine was very close to her maternal grandmother because of this. That bond kept Evianna from killing her mother. Recognizing Kenna in Serafine, she did not often cross her directly, however, she did target Ash and Daphne. Daphne, of course, was Oralee, but Zell hadn't realized that yet. Evianna would leave little Daphne terrified and covered in cuts and bruises when she woke every morning.

Evianna was content to torment the children of Eltar and wreak havoc wherever she went. Still, she wanted Aliese to suffer more. One day, the incubus returned. "You there... Incubus," she called to it. "I have a proposition for you..."

Intrigued, the incubus acknowledged her by asking, "Who are you?"

"I am the Witch. And you?"

"I am Banlo, the First."

"The _First_..." Evianna seemed to taste the word on her lips. "Yes... You'll do nicely."

"What is it you want from me, Witch?"

"I wish for you to target a woman... She is exceptionally powerful with enough life force to sustain you for _ages. _Her name is Aliese, and she is my half-sister. In exchange, I shall supply you with four rare souls I have acquired. You'll gain great power."

Banlo considered this. "Very well," he said after a few moments. "Why are you so desperate to have me attack your sister?"

"_Half! Half_-sister," Evianna corrected him. "And I want her perfect little life ruined. She's so... _Pure_. And _boring_. I despise her. She is married to such a perfect man... Imagine his pain when she lets another man touch her! Imagine the scandal! Such anguish comes with betrayal! What _fun! _Oh, and... I want her _dead_. And humiliated." She grinned at him darkly. "I rather enjoy the pain of others, and since her daughter currently prevents me from harming our mother, I must find _other_ forms of entertainment. Do we have a deal? There's really no down side for _you. _She's physically appealing enough and her energy will give you great power, _plus _you gain four other souls."

Banlo nodded. "I accept your offer," he said.

"Excellent! Here is one soul..." She ripped one of the many souls she'd collected from the realm she stored them in and fed it to him. He radiated with power from the young Wizard she'd slaughtered nearly a century before. He had an incredible affinity for necromancy, a fairly rare gift on Eltar. "You get the rest after the brat is dead. Go have fun hunting her."

Banlo did indeed hunt Aliese. Her strong mind provided a challenge, but he was winning. That was when Zell arrived, and he was not alone. Evianna watched the surprising turn of events from the shadows as Zell intervened, saving Aliese from the evil incubus. When his errand boy, Jezzeff, seemingly destroyed Banlo, Evianna cackled to herself.

"What fools," she mumbled. "An entity _that _powerful could _never _be destroyed by a determined boy with a sword." Sure, Aliese had strengthened his spell and helped drain all the energy from Banlo, but the incubus was a bit like Evianna. He'd been formed in the darkness, born of evil and bloodshed. He would not perish so easily. In fact, he could never _truly _perish at all, except perhaps at the hands of his son, Bartello. Killing Teyo had probably been a fatal mistake on his part.

Although he'd failed her, Evianna suspected Banlo might prove useful as an ally. She brought him back in other realms where she had vessels, feeding him the souls of the innocent and letting him wreak havoc when he was strong enough. Jezzeff and Aliese's spell had caused him serious harm and Evianna knew it would be several millennia before he returned to his former glory, but that didn't mean he couldn't still do serious damage when unleashed.

It wasn't long before Zell killed Serafine, framing Ash and ultimately killing the boy. He also had Jezzeff put their parents under a seemingly unbreakable enchantment. Evianna knew she could free her half-sister and her husband from the spell, but why _should _she? After all, she _hated_ Aliese.

After casting that spell, Zell began to focus on her only surviving niece, Daphne. "He's _found_ her," Evianna said with a laugh. "As I promised him he would. And it seems he is _still _obsessed with her. Good. He can _have _her. She's too much like Aliese. I hope he violates her and makes her his pet!" She laughed again at the visual, knowing that was very likely _exactly_ what would happen and that the people of Eltar trusted him too blindly to suspect he might abuse an innocent girl.

Zell realized Evianna gave Daphne night terrors often. He ordered her to stop tormenting the girl. Since she still wanted Zell as an ally, Evianna reluctantly agreed to leave the girl alone going forward.

With Serafine dead and Laby completely dysfunctional, Evianna finally targeted her mother. The last thing she expected was for Laby to appear behind her and lock her in a labyrinth. She screamed in fury and tried to break free, but nothing worked. Broken or not, Labyrinth was still Drago's reincarnation, and his vow to protect Emmaline still held.

"What are you trying to do, Witch?" Laby demanded. He was afraid of her on some level, but he hid it well.

"I just want to _play _with her," Evianna replied innocently.

"Go play with _yourself. _Granny Em's off-limits."

"She's not _your _grandmother."

"She's S... S..." He paused, taking a breath. "She's Sera's grandmother. That _makes_ her as good as mine."

"Still _so_ loyal... Is she _really _worth defending? Little Serafine is _dead, _Labyrinth. Dead, _dead, _dead and _gone!" _She laughed.

Laby's pain was clear, but he kept his voice fairly steady as he replied. "I will _always _be loyal to her," he vowed.

"How _sweet. _You _disgust _me, you pathetic boy! Always following her around like some loyal _dog. _She'll _never _love you like you love her!"

"She loved me," Laby whispered. "_Nothing_ you say can make me doubt that. Stop with the mind games."

"How about a _new _sort of game then? She made you immortal, right? Let's _test_ that theory, shall we?" Evianna sent a powerful killing spell at the boy. It did nothing. She laughed. Then, she shoved a sword straight through him with impossible speed. _That _at least made him bleed and cry out in pain. Still, he wasn't dying. She tried to decapitate him, but an invisible force deflected the blade. "Not bad," she admitted. "The girl had power."

Laby was healing quicker than she'd expected, probably because they were in one of his labyrinths. Evianna tried a new tactic, slashing his entire chest open. He was still too wounded to defend himself, and since he'd been neglecting himself and refusing to eat or sleep since Serafine had died, it wasn't hard to catch him off-guard. Still, when he released Evianna, she was surprised he'd given up. Then, she realized her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Where _is _she?" Evianna demanded.

"You'll _never _find her," Laby replied with a cocky smirk. He was still bleeding severely, but somehow, he'd found the strength to hide Emmaline in a labyrinth. No matter what Evianna did, she would never find her.

Evianna was infuriated. She'd wanted to kill her mother just as she'd killed her father. She punished Laby for his actions, torturing him for a bit before growing bored and finally leaving him three days later.

It was Zutan who found Laby bleeding horribly and suffering immensely. He was loyal to Zell, but the sight of the normally carefree shapeshifter lying so broken and helpless was enough to shock him into getting Laby assistance. He brought him to Plurri and asked him to heal Laby. Plurri immediately agreed and worked quickly to end Laby's suffering.

Laby never told them or anyone else what had happened. He knew with the way Aliese and Tiktah had changed that something was wrong with them and they could not keep Emmaline safe. He'd tried to cure what he assumed was madness but it had failed. Whatever had changed them, it wasn't insanity. He told Daphne gently that her grandmother was safe but couldn't return to Eltar. That was more than anyone else got out of him. Emmaline was free to live a new life somewhere no one would find her. He couldn't save Sera or Ash or even their parents, but their grandmother would be safe.

Evianna _hated _Laby for what he'd done. She was determined to make him pay for it one day, but she could wait. She had eternity, after all, and so did he.

Time wore on. Zell slaughtered the Junior Senate in a horrific building collapse he told everyone was a freak accident. He thought they all perished, but Raimus survived. He fled to Earth, using his telepathy to hide and remain safe. Zell didn't understand why he despised the Junior Senators because he had no memory of asking Raimus to help Oralee, but he made sure Eltar never replaced them, citing their deaths as a "bad omen" and eliminating the role from the Counsel of Eltar.

Zell eventually murdered Daphne because he had begun to come too close to genuinely loving her. He was still obsessed with _his_ Oralee, even if he couldn't understand why that was. Aliese and Tiktah reacted by throwing themselves into helping the community to protect their image, unable to grieve or love under Zell's enchantment. Evianna was impressed the spell didn't break. It continued to hold even after Zell's death.

Ultimately in her boredom after Zell was destroyed, Evianna joined the Rebellion of Eltar, approaching Garron and Vitella in front of everyone at a meeting. "I wish to raise arms with you," she informed them with a dark laugh. "If you do not already know, I am the Witch. I, too, dislike our government."

"No way in Hell," Laby objected. "She's a _lunatic_, guys. _And_ evil."

"She harms small children," Bartello added. He'd revealed that he was still alive by then, and he protectively stood in front of his younger brother, Zee.

"I'm sorry, Witch, but we do not seek to harm the innocent here," Vitella said kindly. "I think you misunderstand our mission."

"I thought you gave _everyone _a chance to prove they are loyal," Evianna objected.

"We do, yes, however-"

"Am I _not_ a _part_ of _everyone_?"

Vitella looked to Garron. Evianna had a point. Still, she hesitated. Garron nodded. "Of course," he said. "Welcome, Witch, to the Rebellion of Eltar."

Evianna cackled, bowed sarcastically, and vanished from sight.

"Garron, are you _out _of your _mind?"_ Laby demanded. "You _know_ what she is! She terrorized you, too, when you were a kid! You didn't wake up covered in cuts and bruises like some of the others, probably because you were still sick and weak and she saw no fun in that, but I _know_ she scared you."

Garron put up a hand to stop him. "Laby, in this case, it may be best to keep our enemies close. We can keep an eye on her this way," he explained patiently.

No one could argue with that logic. The Rebellion kept as close an eye on the Witch as they could from that day on, but there was little they could do to stop her. She moved from place to place often and only showed up for Rebellion activities when she felt like it. She vanished over a century before Zell returned and the Rebels hoped she'd simply stay away or that she might have died. The Witch was very much alive, of course, and she sat patiently waiting for Zell to return so things could resume being more interesting. Only then would she choose to resurface. 


	21. Twenty-One: Implicated (Leopold, Lex)

**TWENTY-ONE: **_**Implicated**__ (This one tells the story of a specific event in the Rebellion's history. It features a _ton _of familiar faces and some new ones. Garron, Stone, Rhanna, Plurri, Vagris, Trerry, Trinity, Calix, Lia, M'Telda, the Sisterhood, Captain Smith, Kizzie, Lady Eleanor, and Sir Matthew are all featured. The story will also feature Sir Matthew's family, Lara, Jane, and Paul, and Matthew and Eleanor's son, also known as Greg's father, Gregory Matthew Arnold Senior. This one-shot will introduce three new Eltarians, Imogen, Leopold, and Lola, and another new character named Lex who has a shocking tie to an Eltarian we all know and love. Mayor Venris Freyst also plays a very significant role in this story. It's going to be a long and dramatic one, so buckle up.) _

Leopold was a respected Senator on Eltar. He came from a wealthy family and was highly intelligent. His analytical mind enabled him to see things others did not. He also possessed a gift for controlling time. Not only could he freeze time, but he could walk through the time line freely. He was born after the fall of the Great Wizard, so no one was especially concerned that he might be targeted for his gifts.

When Leopold was a young man, he met and quickly befriended a Peacekeeper named Paul. Paul was born long before the Great Wizard came along, but the age difference did not keep the two from becoming close. Paul had not been born on Eltar, and neither had his twin sister, Jane, or their older half-brother, Matthew, but their mother, Lara, had fled to Eltar to escape from their abusive father. The monster had been killed by Eltar's first Sorceress long ago, when Paul and Jane were five years old. Matthew's real father had been Eltarian, and their mother had hoped to find him. Matthew had grown up to become Sir Matthew of the Eltarian Guard, and Paul had followed his example and joined the Peacekeepers as soon as he was old enough. He was a kind, funny man who took Leopold under his wing and often helped him with his projects. Leopold was constantly inventing things and looking for ways to improve them.

Inspired by Paul to make a difference on Eltar, Leopold took a position at the Counsel Building. Initially, he was basically there for clerical support, but as time wore on, he got into politics. Leopold would eventually become a popular Senator. His clever mind and talent for inventing things drew the attention of the Mayor. Venris Freyst kept Leopold close to him, hoping to mold him into a powerful ally. What Leopold didn't know when he agreed to help him was that the Mayor was not the man people believed him to be.

Unknown to the people of Eltar, Freyst had been keeping a girl in solitary confinement at the highest security prison for millennia. Her name was Imogen, and she had been arrested at just thirteen years old for High Treason. Instead of sentencing her to death, Freyst had ordered her confined and kept far away from other prisoners and even staff. Only he was allowed to visit the girl. Considering she was suspected of having murdered a beloved member of the community with her magic, no one questioned her punishment. No one knew that Freyst had become infatuated with the girl the moment he met her and decided he wanted to keep her for himself. His desires were dark and horrible, and he couldn't voice them to anyone, but Zell had approached him. He'd made Freyst an offer he could not refuse... In exchange for his loyalty and service, Zell would turn the object of his obsession immortal so she would forever be the girl he desired. Everyone would eventually forget she existed, and the Mayor could have her all to himself for eternity, or until he decided he had grown tired of her. Freyst had eagerly accepted. When he learned just how evil Zell truly was, he didn't regret his decision. He valued Zell as a "business partner," and being his ally was certainly better than being his enemy.

Millennia later, Imogen remained a frightened thirteen-year-old girl locked in a cell, completely at the Mayor's mercy. He made her call him "Mayor" as he used her however he pleased, and only when she behaved for him did he grant her things like food or water. He kept her on a leash like some sort of pet, doing everything for her when he went to see her. He would even bathe her himself. It was a horrible life she'd been condemned to, and the only way for her to survive was to allow him to care for her even though she despised him. The worst part was that Imogen was innocent of the crime she'd been accused of committing. The killer had been her mother, who'd been the man's lover. She'd killed him in self defense when he'd tried to beat her to death. Imogen had used her magic to cover up the crime and had been arrested because it was her energy they discovered at the scene. Even after everything the Mayor had done to her, Imogen did not regret her decision. Protecting her mother was worth any price.

Eventually, Imogen began to grow ill. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her body until a woman came to her. Imogen hadn't seen anyone except Mayor Freyst in millennia, so she was quite startled when the stranger appeared in her cell. "Hello, Imogen," she said soothingly.

"Who are you? Why have you come?" Imogen asked in terror.

"Do not fear me, Imogen. I am here to help you," the stranger replied. "It is _vital_ you keep this to yourself, but my name is M'Telda."

"M'Telda?" Imogen repeated. "The Mad Sorceress?" Her eyes went wide with shock.

"_Mad?_ Perhaps," M'Telda said lightly. "I cannot stay long, Imogen... However, I saw something I could not ignore, even for my own safety, so I have returned for the first time in millennia."

Imogen found the courage to ask, "What was it you saw?"

"You are with child... And we _cannot_ allow this child to fall into the Mayor's hands. She is meant for a great destiny, but he would only use her power for himself."

"With child?" Imogen repeated. She felt like she might cry.

"Fear not, Imogen. The child shall be safe... But I must hide her." She sighed. "I am sorry, sweet girl... You have lived a long time, but your mind is still so young... You are innocent. I wish I could free you, but then Freyst might discover the truth... Your time shall come, Imogen. I promise you this. One day, they shall discover you, and you shall be free."

Imogen was too terrified to respond. M'Telda began working magic to progress her pregnancy and delivered the child in secret. She allowed Imogen to hold the girl, not cruel enough to refuse the young mother a chance to meet the child she hadn't known was coming. M'Telda then healed all evidence that Imogen had ever had a child or even been pregnant. She guarded Imogen's mind so the Mayor would never learn the truth, but she refused to take the memory from her. The girl had a right to know she had a daughter, and she knew that one day, they would meet again. M'Telda took the infant to Earth, where she had been living, and hid her among the humans where she knew she would remain safe until the time came for the truth to come out.

One day, Leopold became suspicious of the way the Mayor would disappear for extended periods frequently when visiting the prison. He decided to follow him, freezing the guards just long enough for him to sneak into the prison without being seen. He hid in the shadows, staying just out of the Mayor's sight. When he saw him enter the cell, he realized there was a young girl inside. He heard things that told him why Freyst was visiting the cell and felt disgusted.

"That girl is a _child..."_ He mumbled. "How can he engage in such acts with one so young?" Horrified, Leopold slipped in and out of time repeatedly to watch the cell. He ended up very far back before he found it empty and realized she'd been there since before Zell had been destroyed. "He's kept her his prisoner all this time... How can I prove it?" Leopold wondered aloud. He fled the prison to give himself time to think.

Paul realized his friend was in distress. "What troubles you, Leo?" He asked.

"I have learned something I was not meant to, Paul..." Leopold admitted. "It is something I fear will endanger anyone I share it with."

"I can take care of myself, Leopold," Paul reminded him. "Come..." He brought Leopold into a room which was protected by a shield of magic. "Tell me what has happened."

"It is the Mayor, Paul. He has someone locked in the prison in isolation. She is quite young, yet he has had her there for millennia... I traveled through time to be certain, and she has been there since the Great Wizard was still alive."

"Why does he isolate her?"

"From what I could gather, she was found guilty of murdering a man with magic... However, I heard things from inside of the cell, Paul... Things which would imply the Mayor has been... _intimate _with this young girl."

Paul looked as disgusted as Leopold felt. "If he has truly crossed such a line with a child, we cannot allow it to continue," he said.

"My thought exactly. However, no one will easily believe the beloved Mayor of Eltar has done such a thing."

"We should approach the Prime Minister with this information."

"Rey will require proof. I have only my word, and while that may be good enough for him, it shall not be enough to convince all of Eltar."

"I shall help you find what you require," Paul decided. "Get me this girl's record."

Leopold returned the following day with the little bit of information he could find on the case, stolen from the past because the Mayor had either hidden or destroyed it in the present. "Her name is Imogen," he said. "She was thirteen when she was arrested, and I believe she became immortal shortly after."

Paul began looking into the history of Imogen's victim. He learned the girl's mother still lived on Eltar, mostly in seclusion. As soon as he decided to visit her, he knew the truth. Seeing the terrified look in her eyes when he mentioned the victim's name, he was reminded of his mother. Although she had eventually become a very strong woman, when his father was abusing her, she'd shared the haunted look Imogen's mother wore.

When he met up with Leopold, he sighed. "Imogen's mother was abused," he said. "I'm certain of it. My guess is she's the one who killed him, but Imogen took the blame to protect her."

"What a brave young woman," Leopold said in awe.

"Indeed. Which is why we must find a way to free her from this horrible sentence she faces."

"How, though? Even if I slip through time, it's going to be problematic to get her out of there... Unless I bring her outside of the time line with me so we can escape."

"Let me go with you," Paul said. "This is quite risky. You shouldn't do it alone."

"Paul... You're a Peacekeeper."

"And _you're _a Senator. We'll face Treason charges together if we must." He put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm with you until the end, Leo." He paused. "Just let me see my sister first... In case anything goes wrong."

Leopold agreed to this request. Paul went straight to Jane. "What's troubling you, Paul?" Jane asked knowingly.

"Jane... I found something out which may well get me killed, but I must see this through," Paul said.

"Killed? Paul, what are you talking about?" Jane asked in alarm.

"I cannot tell you, my darling sister... However, if anything happens to me, you _must_ call Matthew. If you and Mother join him and Eleanor on Earth, you shall be safe."

"You're scaring me, Paul. Tell me the truth."

"An immortal girl who is eternally quite young is in danger. Leopold needs my help to get her to safety, but the man who has imprisoned her is _very_ powerful. It is unlikely anyone will believe he is guilty of any wrongdoing."

"Who is it, Paul?" Jane asked urgently.

He shook his head before kissing the top of hers. "No, Janie... Not that," he said softly. "If I tell you, _your_ life will be in danger as well."

"If you _tell_ me, perhaps I can _assist,_" she protested.

"Not this time, Janie... I love you far too much to risk it."

"You are my _twin,_ Paul. If you are in danger, I shall stand by your side."

"I know you want to... And I want nothing more than to have you there... This time, however, the risk is too high." He hugged her tightly. "Have faith in me, Jane. I'll return to you."

"You had _better_ keep your word, Paul... If I have to call Matthew to come rescue you, I'm going to be quite upset with you."

He smiled at her reassuringly. She sighed. "Why must it _always_ be you taking such chances?" She finally asked.

"It is what Kenna and Tylan would have done," he replied.

She nodded. "I understand," she said softly. Kenna and Tylan had saved their family from their father when they were very small, but the twins still remembered what had happened. "If you change your mind and want me to help, call out for me."

"You'll get the telepathic memo," Paul promised.

"Be safe," Jane said.

Leopold and Paul soon stepped through time. They only went back by a couple of hours, knowing the risks of changing too much. The terrified girl looked at them as she seemed to try to shrink away.

"We won't hurt you, Imogen," Paul said quickly. "We're here to help."

To prove this, Leopold removed the leash around her neck. He was horrified to see the bruises and cuts beneath it. She had scars, probably from moving the wrong way while wearing it over the millennia. Imogen slowly rubbed her throat and winced in pain. "We'll bring you to a healer," he promised.

"Y-you're releasing me?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. My name is Leopold," Leopold explained. "I'm a Senator. This is Paul, a Peacekeeper. We're going to take you somewhere safe."

"Safe?" She paused. "Why are you helping me?"

"The things the Mayor has done to you are appalling and we shall not stand for them," Leopold said firmly.

"But... I am a convicted killer," she said softly.

"Imogen... You didn't kill that man," Paul said gently.

"O-of _course _I did," she protested.

"You have been protecting your mother for all this time," Paul continued. "That is an honorable thing."

"P-Please do not arrest her... He was hurting her. She was only protecting herself."

"Your mother shall face no charges," Leopold promised. "When the time is right and I have proof of all of this, I shall ask the Prime Minister to pardon you. Rey is a good man. He will understand."

"Come with us, Imogen," Paul said. He offered her his hand.

Shyly, Imogen took Paul's hand. He helped her to her feet. Leopold took her other hand before stepping into the time line and bringing them both with him. They went straight to Jane and Lara.

"You're safe!" Jane proclaimed, flinging her arms around her twin. She politely nodded at Leopold. "I'm pleased to see you as well, Leo," she added with her usual kind smile.

"Paul, who is this young woman?" Lara asked. She didn't wait for a response as she set to work healing her injuries.

"Mother, this is Imogen. Imogen, this is my mother, Lara, and my sister, Jane. They are healers," Paul explained.

"Who did this to her?" Jane asked, joining her mother in trying to heal Imogen.

"Mayor Freyst," Leopold said. "But you need to pretend I never told you that. I will not forgive myself if I put you in danger."

"The _Mayor _did this?" Lara asked in horror.

"He was holding her in the prisons for a crime she did not commit. She was protecting her mother from an abusive man," Paul said.

"Oh, my dear girl..." Lara said softly. She gently stroked Imogen's back as she tried to heal the wounds there. "You are safe now, Imogen. We shall protect you."

"Where will you hide her until the Mayor faces justice?" Jane asked.

"She can stay here," Lara offered. "She would not be the first girl I took in."

"Eleanor's case was different," Paul pointed out.

"Your mother raised Lady Eleanor?" Leopold asked in shock.

"Not entirely. Eleanor was eleven when her parents died, the day we met her. My mother found a family to take her in, but they turned out to be cold, vile people behind closed doors, and because Eleanor was so determined not to be a burden, she didn't ask for help. Mother figured out what was happening when Eleanor was fourteen and turned up... Well, strangely, I can't remember that part, but it was clear she was being abused." Paul paused. "Anyway, my mother went to the Prime Minister at the time and had Eleanor's adopted family arrested for abuse. Mother took her in then. She stayed with us for about a year, but when she was fifteen, she got a place of her own to avoid being a burden. Matthew was already crazy about her by then, but he knew her well enough to understand why she had to stand on her own two feet."

Leopold was a bit blown away by the news that Lady Eleanor had ever been a child at _all_, let alone an abused orphan. She never spoke of her past before becoming part of the Eltarian Guard.

"You are a kind woman, Lara," Leopold said. "Unfortunately, I do not believe Imogen will be safe anywhere on Eltar, and I cannot risk your safety or Jane's."

"_Matthew_," Jane said. "Let's send the girl to Earth. Matthew and Eleanor can protect her until she can stand on her own. The Mayor would not think to look there. They are still on their mission."

"Do you speak English, Imogen?" Lara asked gently.

"I'm sorry," Imogen replied. "I only speak Eltarian. I wanted to learn the Earth languages, but I was arrested before I could study them much. I understand a few phrases, but that is all."

"It's not as if Matthew and Eleanor don't speak Eltarian. They can teach her," Jane said.

"If Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew, the most highly regarded members of the Eltarian Guard cannot protect her, who _can?" _Paul agreed. "This may be her best chance."

"Won't we be risking your nephew's safety?" Leopold asked in concern.

"Gregory? I pity the imbecile who crosses Eleanor when it comes to that boy!" Paul said with a laugh.

"She'd slaughter them before they even got close to him," Jane agreed.

"This may be for the best," Lara agreed. "You'll be safe, dear," she added to Imogen. "There are no better protectors than my son and his wife."

"Come with me, Imogen," Jane said kindly. "I shall help you wash up and conjure up some fresh clothes for you." She led the girl away.

"We'll take her as soon as she's dressed," Leopold said.

"I'll let Eleanor know we're coming for dinner," Lara said.

"We?" Paul repeated.

"You are not the _only_ one who wants to see them, you know. It's been too long since I have been able to visit my grandson." Lara smiled at them before hurrying off.

About an hour later, they all headed to Earth by way of a portal Jane opened with her powers. Eleanor was in the kitchen cooking when they arrived. Matthew stood by her side, holding her close.

"Gregory, we have visitors," Eleanor called upstairs.

"Mother!" Matthew said with a grin. He hugged her, then Paul. He pulled Jane into his arms and spun her around like she was still a little girl, making her squeal in mild protest. "I _missed _you, Janie!" He declared.

"I missed you, too," Jane admitted.

"Eleanor, you look lovely as always," Paul said as he hugged her.

"It does my heart good to see you all. Are you well?" Eleanor asked.

"We're wonderful," Jane replied with a smile, moving in for a hug of her own.

"Senator," Eleanor greeted Leopold with her fist over her heart and a bow of her head.

"Lady Eleanor," Leopold replied. "Thank you for welcoming us today."

"Of course."

"Leo, you look _great_," Matthew said with a friendly grin. Even though Leopold was a Senator, Matthew still regarded him as extended family and dropped formalities in private. He shook his hand and patted him on his back.

Eleanor looked at the girl. "And who is our young guest?" She asked.

"Lady Eleanor, Sir Matthew... This is Imogen of Eltar," Leopold said.

Eleanor paused. "Imogen... The young Sorceress who went to prison for murder millennia ago?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," Imogen admitted nervously.

"You are still young... Not just by Eltarian standards. You have not aged even _slightly_."

"She is immortal," Paul explained. "Eleanor, I know as members of the Guard, you must uphold Eltarian law, however... Imogen does not deserve to be in prison. She is innocent."

"Of _course _she is. She was thirteen when they convicted her. I always suspected there was more to the story." She shook her head. "You have not had a proper meal in _millennia, _have you? Sit, Imogen. You are safe in our home." She turned to Matthew. "I am going to retrieve our son. I have no doubt he's lost in a book and did not hear me calling." She excused herself.

"I expected her to resist helping Imogen," Leopold admitted.

"Eleanor's tough on criminals, but Imogen was a child when she was arrested... And she still is. My wife's _not_ heartless, Leo, even if she likes to pretend that she is," Matthew said with a laugh.

Eleanor returned with her son by her side. He smiled at their guests, adjusting his glasses. "Grandmother! Aunt Jane, Uncle Paul!" He cried in excitement. The teenager hugged them all before looking at Leopold and Imogen. "Hi... I'm Gregory," he said with a bright smile. He extended his hand to Leopold.

"Senator Leopold, of Eltar," Leopold replied as he shook it.

"Senator? _Wow_! I want to be a Senator when I'm older, or a scientist... I just want to do good things, on Eltar _or_ Earth. I think politics are _fascinating_ and-"

"Stop talking the Senator's ear off, Gregory," Eleanor said, but Leopold saw the smile on her face as she watched her son grow more excited.

"Sorry, Mother," Gregory said quickly. "And who are you?" He asked Imogen.

Imogen looked nervous, but Gregory's awkward and gentle nature seemed to reassure her. "I am called Imogen," she replied.

"Imogen? That's a pretty name. You're shaking. Would you like to borrow a blanket?" Gregory ran into the living room, returning with a throw blanket before Imogen could answer him. He wrapped it around her shoulders. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Imogen said in surprise, wrapping it tighter around herself. "Thank you."

"That's a fine young man you're raising there, Brother," Jane said with a smile.

They ate together as a family. Before Leopold, Lara, Paul, and Jane left, Eleanor promised Imogen would remain safe in their care.

Meanwhile, in New York, a seemingly young girl with red hair stood in Central Park. She was not expecting the vision which hit her, but it knocked her to the ground.

_Eltar was in flames. Everything was quickly being destroyed. The Eltarian Guard was struggling to control the uprising. Innocent men, women, and children were being killed in the crossfire._

_"Mayor Freyst! What are we to do?" A man asked frantically._

_"We must crush the uprising before it gets any worse," the Mayor replied practically._

_"But, Mayor Freyst, the civilians are in danger. Countless lives have already been lost."_

_"And countless _more _shall follow unless we kill them _all."

_"The Prime Minister did not approve an execute on sight order..."_

_"Rey is fairly new to his position. He is not prepared for such difficult choices. We must think of the planet's survival."_

_A woman began to scream. The Mayor and the other man ran toward the sound. They found a young woman crying hysterically. "Rey!" She sobbed, clinging to the dead Prime Minister._

_"The Prime Minister has been assassinated! Do you _still _think action is not necessary?" The Mayor demanded. No one noticed the small smile playing at his lips. "Kill them... Every last member of the resistance _must _be executed!"_

"Ma'am, are you in need of assistance?" A voice asked, snapping Lola back into the present. She was horrified by what she'd seen, but got distracted by his face. She knew who he was.

_Oh, shit. M'Telda's gonna _kill _me, _Lola thought. "Oh, no, I'm fine," Lola lied.

Captain Smith of the Rebellion of Eltar offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you feeling ill?" He asked.

Before she could stop it, another vision flashed through her mind. This one was quick. _She saw Eltar after Mayor Freyst was finished taking over the planet. Then, she saw something that terrified her. The most powerful being she'd ever felt stood shaking hands with the Mayor. "Well _done, _my boy!" He declared._

_"Great Wizard... I could not have done this without you," the Mayor replied. "Now, let us watch as Eltar pays for abandoning you!"_

"Eltar..." Lola whispered in horror as she snapped back into awareness.

Captain Smith tensed. "Who _are _you?" He asked in a low but authoritative voice. When she didn't answer, he said. "_Identify_ yourself."

Lola sighed. "My name is Lola," she said. "Of Eltar... But, officially, I am Lola _Freyst_."

"Freyst..." Captain Smith repeated. His hatred for the Mayor was clear in his eyes.

"I never met my father," Lola said quickly. "But I've been preparing my entire life to fight people like him."

"Lola... I am Captain Smith. I believe we should speak in a more secure location. Kindly come with me."

She knew it _wasn't _a request. With a sigh, Lola followed Captain Smith. They arrived at an impressive building a short time later. He brought her upstairs in the elevator. When the doors opened, she was stunned by the penthouse suite. "Impressive..." She mumbled.

"Kizzie, would you mind bringing our guest some tea for her nerves?" Captain Smith asked the woman who appeared before them.

"Of course, Sir," the British woman replied before hurrying off.

"Have a seat, Lola," the Captain said, motioning toward a couch.

Lola obediently sat down. Kizzie reappeared with the tea a minute later. "Are we alone, Kizzie?" Captain Smith asked.

"Yes, Sir," she replied. "Rupi and Tedius went to the beach at Coney Island, and Draze dragged B'Danna along under protest to go ride the Cyclone."

Captain Smith smiled fondly. "It's good for them to do things like that. Everyone needs an outlet, and it's a lovely day out," he said. "Sit with us, Kizzie. This is Lola... The previously unknown daughter of Venris Freyst."

Kizzie's eyes went wide. "Is she a friend or a foe, Sir?" She asked.

"I'm not quite certain yet, however, I am leaning toward friend." He smiled patiently at Lola. "Tell us what brings you to our city, Lola."

"It's a long story," Lola said. She knew M'Telda would be furious if she told him everything, so she only gave some details. "The short version is that my mother is a prisoner on Eltar. She's immortally thirteen thanks to my father and he has been keeping her as a pet for millennia. That's how _I_ happened. A powerful seer and Sorceress saw all of that and delivered me in secret before my father could find out I'd been conceived. She brought me to earth, taught me to use my powers, and kept me hidden here about a century ago. She raised me to one day fight against great evils like my father and worse. I despise corruption and seek only to set things right. Since I was eighteen, I have moved every ten years or so to keep people from finding out about me, and New York is my latest home."

Captain Smith nodded. "If you stand against corruption, then you stand with us, Lola," he said. "You had a vision in the park, didn't you?"

"Yes... _Two_, actually. My father's going to try to destroy Eltar. There were so many dead... The planet was on fire. My father was arguing to kill those responsible on sight, an argument the Prime Minister apparently resisted. They found Rey dead... Assassinated. My father used that to try to get people to support his execution order. Then, in the second vision, he stood with the most powerful being I've ever encountered... A man he addressed as the Great Wizard."

Kizzie reacted first. "The Great Wizard is _alive_?" She asked.

"Not yet... At least, I don't _think_ he is... But he must have traveled through time to work with my father," Lola explained.

Captain Smith's expression was very grave as he said, "I have known for a long time just how evil the Mayor of Eltar is, however, I did not think he was a fool." He shook his head. "Lola, you say you have trained to battle your father and men like him. We must prepare to prevent whatever he is plotting. I will contact Garron, our leader. He may be able to get more details for us. Where are you living?"

"I live in the East Village," Lola replied.

"Allow me to provide some protection to you until we figure this out. B'Danna enjoys the East Village. I can ask her to keep an eye on you."

Lola had a feeling she didn't have a choice, but she had to try anyway. "I can take care of myself, Captain Smith, but thank you for the offer," she said kindly. She couldn't let him send his people to her apartment. She didn't live alone, after all. Her "sisters" both lived with her as well, three quirky women who fit in pretty well in the most unusual part of New York. Witchcraft was an acceptable part of the culture there and they had easy access to ritual supplies and herbs.

"I insist. You are in our city, Lola. Allow me to offer you sanctuary and protection while you live here."

_B'Danna is young, _she thought. _She probably has no idea who M'Telda is, and there's no reason she'd know Grace, either. "_Okay... But please, only one guard. My sisters won't be happy with anyone else," she said.

"Sisters?" Kizzie asked.

"Well, _adopted_ sisters, really. We're not related. One of them brought me here and mentored me. The other one became close to her over the years. My mentor even married her son, although he passed away a couple of decades ago."

"I promise, B'Danna will keep a respectful distance. They won't even know she's there unless there is an emergency," Captain Smith said.

_Oh, they'll know, _Lola thought. Still, she offered him a kind smile. "Thank you, Captain Smith," she replied.

B'Danna turned out to be as good at her job as Captain Smith had claimed. Even still, M'Telda sensed her. "Damnit, Lola, did you _really _manage to attract the attention of the _one _person I asked you to avoid?" She demanded.

"He's a great guy, M'Telda. You should get to know him," Lola said.

"He doesn't _remember, _Lola... And that's the way it must be. He cannot be allowed to recover his past life until the time is right, but if he sees me, it may unlock."

"He'd _want_ to know you were safe, M'Telda. He's your _father."_

"I'm older than he is now... I must protect him. It isn't safe for him to remember who he was. He'll be in terrible danger." She shook her head. "You have a part to play in this fight. Grace and I do not. We'll go on vacation. Be alive when we return or I'll be _quite _cross with you."

Lola hugged M'Telda tightly. "I love you, too," she said softly, knowing that was what the older Sorceress meant.

Back on Eltar, Mayor Freyst grew more and more furious as he realized Imogen had escaped. He wanted her back at any cost. He began to reach out for Zell, something he'd learned often drew the Great Wizard out of the past to guide him.

"What troubles you, my dear boy?" Zell asked.

"Someone has taken Imogen from me," Mayor Freyst replied. "If word gets out what I have done, I'll be _ruined_. Great Zell... I do not know what to do from here." He hated admitting such weakness, but Zell was his only chance now.

Zell closed his eyes before smiling. "There is a boy, Venris... He possesses a great and rare power... And he is vulnerable, abandoned on Earth. His mother perished when he was quite young and his father knows nothing of his existence. I had _hoped_ he would come to exist... You may recruit him to assist you. He knows nothing of Eltar. He has always been considered a freak on Earth and he was horribly abused as a child. Approach him as a savior and he shall remain loyal... Make certain his loyalty is to me as well. When I return, I shall have much use for him."

"Who is this boy, Great Zell?"

Zell smiled then. "He is the son of Lavinia, of Eltar, and much more importantly... He is also the son of _Labyrinth."_

Mayor Freyst smiled wickedly then. "Having Labyrinth's son on our side will surely make us invincible."

"Indeed. Go to him, Venris. He is sixteen and alone in his world. Show him a _better _one."

On Earth, Lex watched as two men harassed a teenage girl. They were starting to get physical, and one tossed her to the ground and tried to grab her purse. Lex generally kept his head down and stayed out of things, but he _hated _assholes, and the two men certainly seemed to hold the title. With a final swig of a can of Coke, Lex decided to make a move.

The first thing he did was fling the empty can at one of their heads. It connected. The man dropped the purse as he looked up in alarm, but he didn't see Lex. The labyrinth surrounding him prevented that.

Lex took a deep breath before shifting into a dog. He emerged from his labyrinth and ran straight at the men, barking and growling in warning. He bit one of their arms hard enough to draw blood. The men ran for their pathetic lives.

The girl sat on the ground sobbing in relief. Lex approached her cautiously with his head down to show he wasn't going to hurt her. The girl hesitated before reaching toward him and petting his fur.

"Good boy..." She said softly. "Thank you," she added, wiping away her tears with the hand that wasn't petting Lex.

He couldn't deny that he appreciated the attention. Lex hadn't received any real affection since his mother died when he was three. The events he remembered made no sense, but he'd witnessed her death. She'd told him to hide himself with his powers before she faced off against some monster who had slaughtered her as he helplessly watched. Lex was sure the trauma had caused him to imagine that part.

After his mother died, Lex had been put in an orphanage. He'd been feared for being different and had been abused in ways he tried and failed to forget. By eleven, he'd had enough. He'd shapeshifted into an adult and walked out of the orphanage to freedom. The authorities never found him. Five years later, he was still surviving on his own and living on the streets. Things weren't easy, but even when trouble found him, he always managed to find a way out of things eventually.

When he finally left the girl, Lex found a secluded area to shift back into his true form. He thought he was alone until a voice said, "Extraordinary..."

Lex spun around to face an older man who watched him with interest. "Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, Boy. You have no reason to fear me," the man replied. "My name is Venris Freyst. I am the Mayor of a place called Eltar."

"Never heard of it."

"I know... You are different from others here, Lyle."

Lex cringed. "It's _Lex," _he said.

"I was told your name was Lyle Lexington. I wasn't aware you preferred a nickname."

"Yeah, well, now you know. What do you want, Old Man?"

"That's _Mayor Freyst, _Lex."

"Whatever. How do you know my name?"

"I know your name because you, my boy, are a lost Son of Eltar."

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

"Your parents were not from Earth, Lex. They were from a planet called Eltar. You have powers because of your bloodline. Your father possesses incredible gifts. Like you, he can shift form at will. He also creates magnificent labyrinths and can cure or cause insanity."

Lex stared at him. _I'm not the only one, _he thought. _It's genetic. I'm not a freak... _"There's no way you could have known about my powers unless you're telling the truth," he admitted. "If I have a father, where the hell has he _been _all this time?"

"He abandoned you and your mother, Lex. He had no interest in being saddled with a child. He is powerful, but exceptionally childish and selfish. He cares for no one but himself."

"Great. Story of my life." Lex shrugged. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because, my boy... I wish to bring you home to Eltar."

"What, to be reunited with a dad who doesn't want me? Pass."

"No, my boy... Your father vanished five years ago. Although he was on Earth in an unknown location, our sources say no one can even _sense_ him anymore. No one has seen or heard from him since 1989. He went into hiding. This isn't about him... It is about bringing a lost Son of Eltar back home. No one will hate you or call you a freak on Eltar, Lex. You'll be with others who possess gifts." He paused, looking into Lex's eyes. "You'll never face starvation or life on the streets again. I will provide you with a place to live and everything you could possibly need."

"What's the catch?"

"You will assist me in keeping Eltar safe. I stand against your father and his friends. I'm willing to get the job done no matter how ruthless I must be. Life is full of difficult choices. Be my ally, and when the time comes, work for the Great Wizard."

"The Great Wizard? Is he from _Oz _or something? Is the _Wicked Witch _going to drop a house on someone next?"

"I'm sorry... I do not understand your questions."

Lex laughed. "You _are _from another planet! Okay, Freyst. I'll work with you. It can't be any worse than _this, _right?"

"That's _Mayor _Freyst, Boy," he reminded him.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Right, right... _Mayor _Freyst. So, does this mean we have a deal or what?" He offered the Mayor his hand.

The Mayor shook it firmly. "We do. Come with me, Lex... A far better world awaits you."

_**TWO YEARS LATER. **_  
Lady Eleanor had trained Imogen for nearly the entire time she'd been living with her, Matthew, and Gregory. The frightened, traumatized young girl had transformed into a surprisingly fierce warrior, and Lady Eleanor could not have been more proud.

"I always wanted a daughter," she admitted. "I believe in training young women to be strong."

"I would not have gotten here without your help, Lady Eleanor," Imogen said. "Thank you for all you and Sir Matthew have done."

"Nonsense, Dear. It has been my pleasure." She hugged the girl. "You know... If you wish to remain a bit longer..." She began.

"If I stay, I shall never leave," Imogen replied. "You taught me to stand on my own... Now, I must see if I can."

"You'll do well, Imogen. I have faith in you." She paused. "Yet, you are only thirteen... Still just a girl."

"I shall _always _be thirteen... I do not wish to be a burden. I can take care of myself."

A strange sadness nearly overwhelmed Lady Eleanor as she remembered saying something quite similar when her parents died. "That is true," she said, "but you should not _have _to." She flashed upon the day her life had changed. Kenna had said the same thing to her. She'd been extraordinary, and eleven-year-old Eleanor had wanted to grow up as brave and strong as the Sorceress. It saddened Lady Eleanor deeply that Kenna was known to be long-dead. It seemed likely her beloved Tylan was as well, although the Three had lived in seclusion, so no one knew for certain. They simply stopped helping Eltar one day. Lady Eleanor suspected something horrible had happened to them.

"Leopold has finally brought my case before the Prime Minister. He is willing to pardon me if I appear before him. I must return to Eltar, where I belong," Imogen said. "From there, I shall tell him the truth about what happened to me... However, I promise to visit. I shall _never _forget your kindness."

"Imogen... You still haven't told us who caused you harm," Lady Eleanor said.

"I cannot until he faces justice. I shall not endanger you, Sir Matthew, or Gregory. Once it is safe, I promise to tell you everything. _You _are the one who gave me the strength to see this through and fight for justice. I can do what I must because of your training and support. I am no longer afraid."

"I am proud of you, Imogen. I shall see you soon. Good luck."

"Give me a hug, Imogen," Sir Matthew said, opening his arms as he and Gregory came in to see her off.

Imogen allowed him to wrap her in a loving embrace. "Thank you, Sir Matthew," she said softly. "Your endless patience and kind nature healed my heart."

"Do well, my sweet girl," he replied. "You're ready."

"Imogen... I'm going to miss you," Gregory said with tears in his eyes.

"This isn't goodbye, Gregory," she promised. "I'll always be here if you need me. You have become my brother. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, hugging her tightly.

Imogen saw the portal open. Lara, Paul, Leopold, and Jane stood inside. They waved at Matthew, Eleanor, and Gregory before Imogen stepped through and Jane closed the portal. They had no idea that would be the last time they saw each other.

Imogen bravely faced the Prime Minister alone. Rey reviewed the evidence Leopold had gathered, including a heartbreaking, detailed confession from her mother. He pardoned both mother and daughter of any crime. Before Imogen could be reunited with her mother, however, she was discovered dead from an apparent suicide.

Sobbing over her mother's body, Imogen looked at Leopold. "It wasn't suicide," she said. "She would not have done that."

"I am inclined to agree," Leopold replied. "Someone did this to her."

"It was _him..." _Imogen whispered. "And when we find proof, I shall destroy him as he tried to destroy me."

They searched together, with help from Lara, Paul, and Jane. They trusted no one else.

Mayor Freyst knew he needed to silence Imogen and anyone who dared to help her. He approached Lex, who he'd been taking care of as he'd promised to do. Lex had been told to hide his more unique powers so no one would figure out who his father was, but the Mayor had helped him master his Sorcery. He was a powerful ally, just as Zell had predicted. The Mayor had no idea, however, that a spy had joined his personal staff.

Lola had made a decision M'Telda hated but understood and had joined the Rebellion. She didn't join a specific Chapter, but she happily took an assignment from Garron, spying on her father and getting close to him without revealing her true identity. She was in a wonderful position to help bring him down, and she'd be the first to know if trouble arose.

The Mayor planned a party with Lex. The boy would create a labyrinth and trap everyone inside. He'd keep them there while some of the corrupt members of the Guard assassinated the people in attendance. They'd blame it all on the Rebellion and ensure Leopold either died or went to jail for the murders. It seemed perfect.

Many respected Eltarians were on the guest list. The Mayor, the Prime Minister, several Senators, many wealthy members of the community, families of excellent standing, and some staff members from the Counsel Building were present. It seemed like any other party until gunfire rang out.

Many of the guests panicked and screamed, helpless to protect themselves against such unheard of violence. The corrupt Guards were dressed in black bodysuits with blue masks, as was typical of the members of the Rebellion of Eltar. Lex hid in the shadows, sealing his labyrinth and trapping everyone inside. "Shift into Senator Leopold's form, and then run me through with this," the Mayor said to Lex, handing him one of Leopold's swords.

"What?" Lex asked in alarm. "You'll _die, _Mayor!" The thought terrified him. The only person who'd truly taken care of him since he'd lost his mother had been Mayor Freyst. He wasn't the kindest man, but he genuinely seemed to try to be the father Lex had never had. He'd gotten him a job at the Counsel Building as a clerk and he made sure he lived a comfortable, if lonely, life. He had also introduced him to the Prime Minister. Rey was a kind man who treated Lex with respect and tried to help Eltar's "orphaned son" whenever he could. They were the closest thing he had to family.

"Your concern touches my heart, Lex... I have trained you well, my boy. Run me through... Just avoid hitting any vital organs," the Mayor replied. He moved into view of several of the panicked party guests.

Lex took a deep breath and shifted into Leopold's form. Very dramatically, he raised his sword. He shoved it through the Mayor, narrowly missing his heart.

The screams grew louder. "Senator, what have you _done?" _A man demanded.

The Mayor subtly nodded at him. Lex knew what he was supposed to do, but he didn't like it. _"Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _He proclaimed before pulling out a machine gun and firing into the crowd. He killed three people, including the man who'd spoken. The Mayor had promised the ones Lex was told to target would be people who were less than moral and upstanding citizens of Eltar, but it still bothered him to murder them.

_Well done, my boy, _the Mayor sent at him telepathically. _That's enough._

The others present fled, leaving the Mayor for dead. That seemed pretty heartless. _He's right, _Lex thought. _Not one of them tried to save his life. They have no honor. They're scum._

"Open the labyrinth to release me," the Mayor said weakly. "Then seal it again and do not let anyone leave until it's done. Those who witnessed your attack on me must be allowed to live, but the Guards already know that."

"What about Rey?" Lex asked. "Shouldn't I get him out of the line of fire?"

"Rey will be fine. He's a resilient man. Besides... He makes an impressive hostage. I need him here. The Guards were instructed to avoid causing him harm as much as possible." Mayor Freyst winced in pain as he shifted slightly. "Lex... The labyrinth?"

"Right, sorry..." Lex opened it just enough to release the Mayor. "Be careful and get to help quickly."

"I intend to." With the sword still in his body slowing the loss of blood, Mayor Freyst stumbled as he fled the labyrinth. Sealing it again, Lex slipped back into the shadows and watched the chaos which followed.

Inside the mansion, the panic continued. Lola began casting spells to try and protect the innocent. She knew one person, above all else, needed to be saved. "Prime Minister!" She called. "This way!" She motioned for Rey to follow her. "Drink this," she said urgently.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"A potion to keep you safe. No fatal harm will be able to come to you until it wears off in a day or so. You may still be hurt, but you will survive."

"Lola, give it to someone else... Someone who cannot protect themselves," he said stubbornly. "My life is no more important than any other."

"Rey, it _must _be you. Please. You cannot die today. If you do, the future Eltar faces shall be worse than anything you can imagine."

He hesitated. "You never told us you were a seer," he said after a moment.

"You never asked. Do this. _Please. _If we lose you, we lose _everything."_

He sighed. "I cannot, in good conscience, give myself protection when others have none."

"You have a good heart, Rey," Lola said. She proceeded to stick him with a sedative. His eyes widened in surprise before he collapsed. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to be so noble this time," Lola finished with a sigh. She opened his mouth and poured the potion in, knowing he would survive.

Lola spotted Leopold trying to administer first aid to several severely wounded people. She knelt beside him. "Shit," she mumbled. There was too much carnage. She needed backup or a _lot _of innocent lives would be lost.

Lola sighed and stepped away to a slightly quieter area before pulling out her communication stone. She tapped it twice before saying, "Garron!" Nothing happened. "What the _hell_?" She wondered. It had never failed before.

Lex watched her curiously. He knew his labyrinth completely blocked all communication with the outside world. He also knew who Garron was. _Lola's part of the Rebellion? _He thought in shock. He'd liked Lola ever since he'd met her at the Counsel Building. She was funny and sarcastic and unlike so many of the others who worked there. He'd never suspected she might be a spy, and he was certain Mayor Freyst had no idea. In fact, the Mayor was oddly attached to Lola. Even that cold, stoic man was charmed by the quirky redhead. She was the only person the Mayor ever seemed to indulge.

"So much for friendship..." Lex mumbled. Lola had probably been the closest thing to a true friend that he had. _This just proves you can't trust people, _he thought.

Frustrated, Lola ran back to Leopold. "Let me help, Senator," she said. She joined his efforts, trying to heal the wounded magically as Leopold tended to them medically. This continued until several people with guns marched into the room.

"It's the Rebellion," Leopold said in horror as they began firing upon the already severely wounded people there.

"No," Lola said. "It's _not." _They might be wearing the uniforms, but she knew these people were _not _Rebels. She knocked the wind out of Leopold as she pushed him down, pulling him into a corner and shielding him from the gunfire.

"What do you mean? Look at their uniforms," Leopold argued as he tried to catch his breath.

"Leopold, I'm _telling _you, this _isn't _the Rebellion. Someone's setting them up."

"That doesn't make _sense_, Lola. How can you be so certain?"

"Because I'm _part _of the Rebellion!"

He stared at her, his shock clear on his face. "You?" He repeated.

"It's a long story... But we _need_ to get out of here, Leopold. They're going to blame this entire thing on the Rebels. To pull that off, they'll have to kill any witnesses."

"We can't leave these people-"

"They're already dead, Leopold. I'm sorry... You and I are the only ones they haven't managed to shoot."

Leopold looked at the scene in front of them in horror. He knew she was right. As the gunmen aimed their fire at the two of them, Leopold wrapped his arms tightly around Lola and slipped out of the time line.

"Holy shit! Nice party trick," Lola said in surprise.

"Damnit! I can't move," Leopold said.

"What do you mean? You're moving right now."

"I mean I can't move through the time line. Whatever we're trapped in sealed us here fully. I can slip into the time line but can't move forward or back, or change our location. We're still trapped."

"But there aren't bullets here, so there's _that," _Lola said cheerfully.

"Yes, but when we re-enter time, they'll still be shooting at us. It will be the exact moment we left."

Lola pulled off one of her necklaces and put it around Leopold's neck. "It's blessed with a shielding spell," she said. "I just activated it... It will keep the bullets from hitting you."

"What about _you?"_

"I'm immortal. My mentor knew a day would come when I'd need to be. I might get shot, but I'll survive. Come on. Let's go." She linked her arm through his.

Reluctantly, Leopold stepped back into time. The bullets flew at them rapidly. Leopold shielded Lola with his body, praying her shield would work. The bullets were immediately deflected. As the gunmen stood baffled by this, Lola grabbed his arm.

"Run," she said.

They fled into the main hall. Leopold knew the mansion well. He took Lola and slipped into one of the secret passageways. It had a portal inside.

"It's dead..." Leopold said as he realized the portal wouldn't activate.

"Wait... We're sealed in. My communication stone doesn't work. You can't move through time. Portals are down." Lola sighed. "I'm an _idiot. _We're in a labyrinth."

"A labyrinth?" Leopold nodded. "That makes sense. It's incredibly powerful, though. Who could have made it?"

"Well, the Warlock makes a decent labyrinth from what I've heard, but it's not him. Like I said, the Rebels didn't do this... Laby is supposed to be the best at it, but he's been missing for a few years... And from what they've told me about him, he would _never _do something like this. There are innocent children here, some of which are dead. He'd never hurt a bunch of kids." Lola shook her head. "A powerful enough Sorcerer can learn to build impressive labyrinths. I guess my father has someone in his back pocket."

"Your father?"

"Oh, yeah... _About_ that... My name isn't Lola Fairbrook... It's Lola _Freyst. _But _he_ doesn't know that."

Leopold's eyes went wide. "You're his daughter?"

"Unfortunately. My mother had to let my mentor take me away when I was born. She was just a kid."

"Imogen..." Leopold said in horror.

Lola looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Imogen is my dear friend... When I discovered her circumstances, I became determined to save her. My friend Paul and I freed her two years ago."

"She's safe?" Lola asked.

"Safe and officially pardoned of all criminal charges. Rey stepped in."

Lola hugged him. "My mentor promised my mother would be saved one day, and I'd get to meet her... Because of you, that's true."

Leopold held her for a moment before releasing her. "Imogen is remarkable, Lola. You'll like her," he promised.

They could feel the labyrinth falling away a little. "Maybe I can prevent this... If I jump back-" Leopold began.

"No. It's too dangerous. It could end up even worse," Lola said.

Leopold sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "I just hate knowing I can't do anything to help."

Suddenly, Imogen walked into the room. "Leo, I felt you were in danger," she said. "I came as soon as the labyrinth opened a bit."

"Imogen... You shouldn't be here," Leopold said. "It isn't safe."

"You need me... And perhaps I can help the wounded. Also, if we must fight our way out, Lady Eleanor's training has prepared me for that. You are my family. I shall not leave you."

Lola stared at her mother in awe. "Hi..." She said softly.

Imogen paused as she studied her. "Do I... Do I _know_ you?" She asked. It was clear she sensed the truth.

"Sort of... I'm Lola... Your daughter."

Imogen stared at Leopold. "Did you know?" She asked.

"I only just found out," Leopold replied.

Imogen pulled Lola into her arms. Lola was surprised but pleased. "I was afraid I would never find you, my sweet baby," Imogen said softly.

"I sincerely hate to cut this reunion short, but we _must_ escape," Leopold said. "Did you see any survivors?"

"A few," Imogen said. "Far more had already perished. It is horrific."

"Let me try to reach out for help again," Lola said. She tapped the communication stone before declaring, "Garron!" It still didn't work. "Damnit! Still blocked."

They could hear the arrival of several people. Leopold nearly cried with relief when he spotted Paul coming in with several Peacekeepers.

"Paul! Thank goodness," Leopold said.

"We're here on official orders to find and rescue any survivors," Paul said. "The main part of the Guard should be arriving soon to handle the Rebellion. The Peacekeepers are not to engage in battle unless left with no choice. Mother and Jane came as well with a group of powerful healers to try to assist the wounded."

"It's not the Rebellion, Paul," Leopold said. "I think the Mayor is setting them up."

Suddenly, the labyrinth sealed again. "Uh-oh..." Lola mumbled. "Guys, be careful. I don't think this is over."

A fresh assault began. Screams echoed through the mansion. It became clear very quickly that the Mayor had no intention of letting most of them walk away.

News of an intense standoff and hostage situation reached the rest of Eltar. As the Mayor was rushed to healers, he informed everyone that the Rebellion was responsible for the attack.

On Earth, Garron's communication stone received a call. He answered it pleasantly. "Greetings, Stone! To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?" He asked with a smile.

"Garron, what on all of Eltar were you _thinking? _Why would you order this?" Stone demanded.

"Pardon me?" Garron asked, confused by the rage radiating off of Stone. Even through the communication stone, he could see it like a physical aura around him.

"There were _families _present, Garron! Innocent women and children! Men who did _nothing _to warrant such an attack! The Prime Minister is still inside and no one knows if he is alive! And to attack _again _after the Peacekeepers and healers arrived? _None _of those souls are corrupt, Garron! They were only trying to help! What would make you give such an order? Vitella would be _furious _and-"

"Stone!" Garron cut him off. "I have _no _idea what you are speaking of. What has happened? Start at the beginning."

Stone hesitated, seeming to realize Garron was telling the truth. "Garron... There was an attack on Mayor Freyst's home. He was throwing an elaborate party. He escaped and specifically implicated the Rebellion in the attack, claiming Rebels stormed the party and began shooting. From what we know, many have lost their lives. No one has been able to get inside since the second attack after the Peacekeepers and healers went in."

Garron sighed. "That corrupt bastard was bound to try something like this eventually. Honestly, Stone, if _we _were behind the attack, do you _truly _believe we'd have let him escape with his life?"

"Fair point. My apologies, Garron... The situation is horrific and I wasn't thinking."

"I understand, Stone," Garron reassured him. "I need you to take point and lead a small group to infiltrate the mansion and try to help. Take only the best... Trerry, the children, Vagris, Plurri, and Rhanna will do."

"I'll gather everyone together and go in. If they question my presence, I can claim I'm assisting as an elder."

"Thank you, Stone. Contact me immediately if you need more hands."

"It is best those of you on Earth remain there. They are out for our heads right now. We will handle this."

Stone sent a telepathic message to Trerry, knowing he would hear him. Trerry immediately gathered his "kids." The three of them had been adults for quite some time, but he still viewed them as children at times. Trinity, his biological daughter, shared his unique telepathic gifts. Calix and Lia were not his by blood. They'd belonged to his dear friends Alaurys and Zandra, but after Zell killed them both, Trerry had raised them as his own. They tended to function as their own small Chapter of the Rebellion, often working with Vagris, Plurri, and Rhanna in emergencies. If the crisis was serious enough, like this one was, Stone would get involved.

They met in the woods near the mansion. Stone quickly explained the situation. "Trerry, Trinity, I need you both to keep us hidden for as long as possible. No one has been able to get inside since the Peacekeepers and healers arrived. There's been no communication," he said.

"Stone... _Lola's_ in there," Trinity said. "She mentioned to me she'd been invited."

"We'll do everything in our power to get Lola and any survivors out," Stone promised. "Plurri, focus on healing once we're in. Vagris, test the borders with plants and see what happens."

Vagris nodded, summoning vines and growing them straight at the borders. Suddenly, they seemed to hit an invisible wall. They began to grow up into the air.

"Whoa..." Calix mumbled. "_That's_ not normal..."

"It's a labyrinth," Rhanna said.

"Are you sure? Who could create such a powerful one aside from Laby?" Plurri asked.

"Maybe it _was _Laby," Lia said. "No one's seen him in a few years. He could have gone insane from his trauma and turned evil."

"Such a _pessimist_," Calix teased his younger sister. "Laby's not evil. Traumatized or not, he wouldn't do something like this."

"He's right," Stone said firmly. "Laby is incapable of this sort of senseless slaughter. He would _never _harm children or innocent women."

"Stone, trauma can change a person," Lia pointed out.

"Lia, you _know _what Laby lost when the Government attacked the peaceful protest. He _wouldn't_ do this, no matter how messed up in the head he was," Trerry said gently.

"It's not that I doubt Laby, Uncle Trerry," Lia clarified. "It's just that I have seen trauma change people before. Besides... This _feels_ a bit like Laby's work."

"She's right about that," Rhanna said. "Whoever did this is good... But it's not Laby. I'd know his work anywhere. It's missing his signature flair."

"It doesn't matter who made it," Vagris said. "The important question is how do we breech it?"

Rhanna grinned. "Leave it to _me," _she said.

"What are you going to do, Rhan?" Plurri asked.

"Laby and I used to spar, in a way. He'd build labyrinths and I'd use _my _power to get through them. I could breech them all eventually. It just took practice and the ability to focus. Labyrinths are just another plane of existence. Walking _all_ planes is my area of expertise."

"Be careful, Rhanna," Stone said. "We do not know who our enemy is."

Rhanna nodded. "I've _got _this, Stone," she promised. Then, she closed her eyes and focused on the energy coming from beyond the wall. Carefully, she slipped through to test the waters. Sure enough, she made it past the entrance of the labyrinth. Bodies littered the ground, but no one was waiting to assassinate her. Satisfied that they wouldn't all die the second they tried to cross through, Rhanna slipped back outside of the barrier.

"We're good to go," she said. "Brace yourselves... The carnage is pretty bad."

"Calix... Can you handle this?" Trerry asked.

"No," Calix admitted, "but if there are survivors, they'll need my help. I'm in."

"Plurri..." Stone said, hesitating.

"I'm going," Plurri said firmly.

"It's _really _bad, Plurri," Rhanna stressed.

Plurri took a deep breath. "I'm not the boy I was when we were on the Elite Counsel, my friends," he said stoically. Softly, he added, "I spent _decades_ in the highest security prison on Eltar paying for Zutan's crimes... I don't need to be protected from the horrors of the world anymore. I've already lived through them."

"He'll be fine," Vagris said firmly. "Plurri is tougher than we ever give him credit for."

Stone nodded. "How many of us can you get inside at once, Rhanna?" He asked.

"Two... Remember, I have to touch you to bring you through," Rhanna said.

"Trerry, stay out here. Trinity and I will go in first. You and Trinity can communicate. Even a labyrinth can't block the two of you from each other. This way, we'll know what's going on inside _and_ outside. There must be no surprises. Trinity, in addition to communicating with your father, you will detect nearby threats and distract them. I'll be prepared to fight our way through. Vagris and Plurri can come in next. Vagris will take point as a warrior and Plurri will heal anyone who is still alive. Calix and Lia will come in last. Calix, you will focus on healing and on trying to soothe anyone who is panicking so we can help them. Try to use your sight to help locate survivors if you can call up any visions. Lia, if trouble appears, send them _straight_ into an abyss," Stone instructed.

Lia smirked. "Sounds like my kind of party," she said.

"Rhanna, once everyone is inside, find us. We'll fight our way through together until the threat is handled. As needed, get people out of there," Stone continued.

"Got it," Rhanna said. "Let's go."

Soon enough, everyone was through except Trerry. _Can you hear me, Father? _Trinity asked.

_Loud and clear, Baby Girl, _Trerry replied. _Be careful._

They had their assignments. Trinity tried to ignore the carnage as they made their way through the mansion. As Stone, Rhanna, Vagris, and Plurri moved on ahead, Trinity sensed something. She moved toward it. That was when she spotted the first person she saw that she recognized. It was the Prime Minister. _Please be breathing, _she thought. She knelt beside him and sighed with relief as she realized he was covered in debris but relatively uninjured.

"Calix!" She called.

Calix hurried over with Lia right behind him. "It's the Prime Minister!" Calix said in horror. "Is he...?"

"He's okay, Cal," Trinity promised. "Just unconscious. He needs minimal healing. Can you help him?"

"Of course," Calix replied.

"The energy all over him..." Lia said as she sensed it. "It's Lola's."

"She must have been trying to protect him," Calix replied. "We need to find her. She could be terribly injured."

_Or dead, _Lia thought.

Trinity looked at Lia and shook her head. _Would you _try _looking on the bright side once in a while? Lola is tough. I'm sure she's fine, _she thought at her.

_If you want optimism, spend time in my _brother's _head, _Lia thought back. She stuck her tongue out at Trinity. Trinity laughed despite the seriousness of the situation.

Suddenly, a flood of water rushed toward them as though a river had manifested. "Shit!" Lia cried, opening an abyss to catch the water so they wouldn't drown. At first, Trinity thought Rey had woken up and misfired. She quickly realized, however, that he was still unconscious. That meant one thing...

"Stone!" Rhanna called in alarm.

Exchanging quick glances, the three younger Eltarians ran toward the sound of Rhanna's voice. They realized what had been bad enough to shake the normally unshakable Rhanna up.

Stone's head had been cracked open badly. He lay unconscious on the ground as water surged around him. "I can't heal him unless I can get close to him," Plurri said in alarm.

"Rhanna, we found the Prime Minister unconscious," Trinity said. "Can you get him out of here?"

Rhanna sighed. "Yeah, of course... But Stone's in bad shape..." She began.

"Stone will survive. He'd want you to get Rey to safety," Lia said.

"We'll help him," Calix added.

Rhanna nodded. "Take care of him," she said firmly. Then, she left to get Rey somewhere safe.

"What happened to Stone?" Trinity asked Plurri.

"We sensed what we thought was a vulnerable point in the labyrinth. Stone and Vagris tried to break through with their magic, and it exploded and sent their spells back at them twice as strong... Stone jumped in front of Vagris and took the bulk of the attack. I... I don't know where Vagris ended up. The head injury made Stone lose control and suddenly, there was water _everywhere." _He was trembling.

Calix gently touched Plurri's arm, trying to soothe him. "He'll be okay. We'll find him," he said gently.

_Or he's d- _Lia began to think.

_Lia, don't even _start _with that! _Trinity thought. _Vagris is fine. He's _Vagris. _He survived _Zell_. He'll survive this, too._

Lia looked at Trinity apologetically. "I'll search for him," she offered.

"No, we need your powers _here_," Trinity said. "You can make an abyss to drain the water away from Stone so Plurri can heal him. You're the _only_ one who can do that. _I_ can search for Vagris."

"Good point," Lia agreed. She knelt down and created an abyss close to Stone. The water naturally began flowing toward it. Soon, the raging river around Stone was only on one side of him. Plurri raced to his other side and set to work.

Trinity searched for Vagris, hoping he might be conscious and she could hear his thoughts.

On the other side of the mansion, Lara and Jane were trying to heal a severely wounded child when fresh gunfire rang out. Lara covered both Jane and the child with her body. Bullets tore through her flesh. She was dead in seconds.

"Mother!" Jane screamed. She began sobbing while still trying to protect the child. That was when her mother was ripped off of her. A masked man fired a shot straight into Jane's head. He shot the child the same way, then moved on.

Paul had been holding his own well, but when Jane was shot, he stopped in his tracks. He knew his twin was dead and he suddenly couldn't breathe. One of the men shoved a sword through his chest and pulled it back out quickly.

Leopold witnessed this. He screamed his best friend's name and fell to his knees in grief. To his surprise, Imogen picked up a sword and stood protectively in front of him. On her own, she took down three of the nearby assassins, including the one who'd killed Paul.

The bodies of the dead assassins vanished as Lex removed them from the labyrinth. He knew no one could learn their true identities. He tried not to think about the dead children. _The Mayor couldn't have wanted that... They just got caught in the crossfire, _he told himself to ease the pain in his chest as he realized how out of control things had gotten.

"Leopold... We must leave this place," Imogen said urgently.

"Paul... He's..." Leopold tried to reply. He was at a loss for words.

"I know. I grieve him as deeply as my own kin. Sir Matthew and Lady Eleanor did much to help me, and you and Paul risked so much to save me... You are _all _my family. However, we _must _continue to fight, Leo."

"This way," Lola said, motioning to them from a doorway. They met her there. "Come on. Help is close." She led them down a long hallway to a partially flooded room.

"Stone!" Leopold cried in alarm, seeing one of Eltar's most revered Elders beside an abyss that was filling with water.

"Lola! Oh, thank God!" Calix said. He ran to her and flung his arms around her. "Stone was caught up in an explosion. He lost control of his powers when it knocked him out. My sister's keeping the mansion from completely flooding, but she keeps having to make the abyss deeper. It's filling too quickly. Plurri's trying to heal him."

"Plurri? The one who fled Treason charges connected to the Great Wizard?" Leopold asked.

"He's a _friend_, Leo," Lola promised. "He's an extremely powerful healer."

"Cal! I found Vagris!" Trinity shouted from the next room.

Calix rushed toward her. Vagris lay motionless and soaking wet on a table. Water still flowed around the table, but it wasn't as deep as it could be anymore. The blast had gravely injured Vagris, but the water had lowered his body temperature and heart rate and seemingly slowed the loss of blood. He was still entirely too pale. He looked dead. "Oh my God..." Calix whispered in horror.

"He's not breathing," Trinity said. "I moved him out of the water, but he'd already stopped."

Calix began by healing the worst of the injuries, ignoring the fact that Vagris wasn't breathing. When he was positive Vagris wouldn't immediately die upon being revived, he began to perform CPR. It didn't work.

"He's too cold..." Calix mumbled. He started using his powers of light to try to warm Vagris up. Imogen saw this and stood beside Vagris, manifesting a small circle of fire around him.

"You created a fire _on water," _Calix said in awe as he realized the flames were based in the pool of water around them.

"Imogen is _quite _strong," Leopold said. "Keep going," he added to Calix. He began to perform CPR with a determined expression on his face.

Soon, Vagris began coughing up water. "Easy, Friend," Leopold said, helping him sit up slowly.

"Vagris..." Trinity said in relief. "Are you alright?"

Vagris nodded slowly. "Nothing I can't recover from," he said before coughing again.

Rhanna returned then. "Oh, thank the Gods," she mumbled as she saw Vagris. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm hard to kill, remember?" Vagris replied with a small smile.

_The Guard is coming. I distracted a bunch of them, but a few got through. The labyrinth is opening up for them. You need to get out of there! _Trerry sent to Trinity.

"Shit... Rhanna, we need to get out of here fast," Trinity said. She headed to the other room. The water was nearly gone. Lia looked like she was going to collapse. Plurri was still healing Stone, but it was clear he was out of mortal danger.

"Plurri, you need to leave. Calix can finish healing Stone. The Guard is coming. If they catch you, they'll execute you on sight," Trinity said.

"I can't leave him like this... Or leave you guys here," Plurri objected.

"Plurri... We _must _leave," Vagris said from the door. "I am too weak to fight. Stone can claim he came here to assist and no one will question him, but I am supposed to be dead, and you have a high price on your head."

"Vagris! You're okay!" Plurri cried. He looked like he might sob in relief.

"Go on," Calix said. "You did well with Stone. I can do the rest."

Plurri nodded. Rhanna took his arm. "Come on, let's go," she said. "Be careful, Kids," she added to the others. She vanished with Plurri and Vagris.

Calix set to work on helping Stone. "You okay, Sis?" He asked Lia.

"A little dizzy, but I'll be fine," Lia replied. She leaned on Trinity to keep herself standing.

The labyrinth fell away suddenly. The Guard found them immediately. "Senator Leopold, you are under arrest!" One declared.

"What? On what charge?" Lola demanded.

"Several witnesses saw the Senator run the Mayor through with a sword! And you, his accomplices, are _also _under arrest."

"Accomplices? We have done _nothing _but try to help the wounded!" Imogen protested.

"We caught you red-handed with a severely injured Elder of Eltar!"

Lia began trying to create another abyss despite her weakened state. Trinity shook her head. _You aren't strong enough right now, _she thought. _Containing Stone's power took too much out of you. Besides, trapping them will only make the charges worse._

With a sigh, Lia let her abyss vanish before anyone else noticed. A guard grabbed Calix, pulling him away from Stone and handcuffing him.

"Get Stone to our finest healers," another said. Two Guards carefully lifted Stone onto a stretcher and wheeled him away. The other Guards surrounded the rest of them. With a powerful spell, they were all immediately knocked unconscious. The Guards used a spell to transport them to Eltar's highest security prison.

Back on Earth, a member of the Guard knocked on the door of the "Arnold" household. Gregory opened it. He looked at the guard with both curiosity and nervousness. "Mother... I think it's for you," he called after a moment.

Lady Eleanor walked to the door. "Go up to your room, Gregory," she said. He did. She looked at the guard. "Zateldo... What brings you?" She asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Pardon the intrusion on your mission, Lady Eleanor," Zateldo said respectfully. He removed his hat and assumed a stance that told Lady Eleanor it was worse than she'd feared. "I come bearing tragic news."

"Out with it."

"There was an attack on the Mayor's mansion. It was the Rebellion of Eltar... Many innocent lives were lost, including children."

Lady Eleanor was horrified. "Are they calling on us to return?" She asked.

"No. The culprits have been apprehended and await execution, pending the outcome of their hearings. One was already executed for her role, but the Prime Minister insisted all others must face a fair trial. He is lobbying for the release of one in particular, a girl who works at the Counsel Building who he says helped him survive. He believes she is innocent, although she was seen assisting the Senator who we know is behind the attack. The Prime Minister insists Lola must not have known that the Senator was a traitor."

"Senator? Which Senator would dare to betray Eltar?"

"Leopold, Ma'am."

She stared at him. "That's not possible. Leopold is a good man with strong morals. He would _never _do such a horrific thing."

"He was seen trying to assassinate the Mayor, Lady Eleanor. Mayor Freyst barely escaped with his life." He paused. "There is _more, _Ma'am."

"What else?"

"Several Peacekeepers and healers came to assist. They were _also _killed in a second attack."

Lady Eleanor suddenly had a horrible feeling. "Go on," she said, forcing herself to detach and go fully into warrior mode.

"Sir Matthew's family was present, Lady Eleanor. I'm terribly sorry, but his mother and siblings perished."

She took a deep breath. "Tell me who is responsible," she said.

"As I said, the Prime Minister is trying to pardon Lola and swears she is innocent... As for the rest, the Senator had several accomplices. Trinity, Daughter of Trerry, and her adopted siblings, Calix and Lia, all await trial along with Leopold. A previously arrested criminal who the Prime Minister recently pardoned was also involved. She was immediately executed, as I said. Her name was Imogen."

Lady Eleanor felt like the air was knocked out of her. "Imogen..." She repeated.

"She was a deadly criminal. Rey never should have pardoned her to begin with. The people demanded her head."

Lady Eleanor wasn't sure what to believe. Leopold was a family friend and Imogen had become their kin. Still, as the guard presented her with compelling evidence in a file, she could not deny the horrible truth. Staring at photos of her beloved family dead on the floor of the mansion, Lady Eleanor was filled with guilt.

_I trusted them... I taught Imogen to become a warrior. I told her to fight back... She _said _she had to seek justice... And _this_ is what she left us to do, _she thought in horror.

After thanking Zateldo for coming to her, she headed inside. "Matthew, my love... Something has happened," she said softly. "Your family... They were betrayed."

Matthew looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Leopold and Imogen are part of the Rebellion..."

"Eleanor, that's madness. Of _course _they aren't."

"Matthew... I have evidence here. I don't want to believe it either, but..." She sighed, handing him the pages that did not contain photos he should never have to see.

"My God..." He whispered. "There were _children _present..."

"My love..." She sighed. "Your mother and sister arrived as healers, and your brother as a Peacekeeper... There was a second attack..."

He looked at her. "Eleanor..." He said, shaking his head. "No. Please, _no..."_

"I am _so_ sorry, my beloved Matthew... They... They perished."

Matthew's legs gave out. He held onto a kitchen chair with trembling hands. He shook his head again. "No... No, it _cannot _be..." He whispered.

As Eleanor wrapped her arms around him, he began to sob as he never had before. "Justice shall be done, my love," she promised him. Then, silently, she wept with him, grieving all they had lost and silently vowing to never make the mistake of trusting a convicted criminal again.

_**TWO DAYS LATER.**_

Trerry was furious as Garron arrived on Eltar. "We _have _to go after them!" He said for the hundredth time since Trinity and the others had been arrested. He'd have done it already himself if Vagris hadn't left him trapped in a maze of vines he could not escape from.

"We must be cautious, Trerry," Garron replied.

"Screw caution! That's my _family _in there!" Trerry argued.

"I promise we'll do everything we can to free them. The trials haven't started yet. We have time."

"Lia and Trinity are tough and might be alright, but Calix won't last a _week_ in that place! You _saw _what it did to Plurri. It breaks people that are full of light! And horrible, corrupt guards _do_ work there. Who _knows _what they'll do?" Trerry struggled against the vines, hurting himself once again in the process.

"Trerry..." Garron sighed. "Vagris, release him. He has a right to his anger, and he won't run off right now." Vagris nodded and withdrew the vines. "Trerry, I know what it is to worry for your loved ones. I lost mine as well, at the hands of the very people we face now. I _promise _we will do whatever we must to assist our people, but we need a _plan_."

Rhanna joined them as he said that. "Stone's conscious," she said. "He tried to vouch for everyone, but Freyst declared him bewitched or some other nonsense. He says the head trauma makes his testimony unreliable, and since a number of people claim they witnessed Senator Leopold attacking the Mayor, everyone believes he is guilty and that the others are working with him. Imogen got screwed. Her past record looks bad, even though Rey cleared her. The people insisted this proved she was a killer all along. They want her head for this. Details are sketchy on whether or not she's already been executed."

"Is Stone alright?" Plurri asked.

"He's fine now that he's awake... Worried about everyone, mostly."

"We should call the Sisterhood. They may be our best bet," Vagris said.

"Stone sent me a message to do exactly that. We've _got_ a plan, Garron. We'll let the girls handle this," Rhanna said.

"I believe in the Sisters, but can they handle something _this _dangerous?" Garron asked.

"Stone trusts them with this," Rhanna said. "That's good enough for me."

The following day, Leela, Aylane, Jessa, and Annabrooke set to work. Leela summoned powerful gusts of wind to draw several of the prison guards outside. Once they'd come out, she blew them to separate areas of the grounds. Jessa had already had a vision telling her where they would land, and she set traps appropriately. She triggered the traps with a device that connected them all, ensuring those guards would not escape quickly.

Annabrooke walked right up to the main doors of the prison. A guard stood in her path. She smiled at him sweetly as she said, "Hello, Good Sir! I am here to perform a safety check."

"Safety check?" The guard repeated.

"Yes... It seems your smoke alarms may not be up to code."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, _look_," she said, still smiling innocently as she pointed behind him. She'd summoned flames from the ground without him noticing and they licked at the walls and ceiling.

The guard's eyes widened. He panicked and ran to find the nearest fire hose. Annabrooke grinned as she called, "It's all clear!"

Leela, Aylane, and Jessa met her at the door. "Nice," Jessa said as she looked at the fire. Annabrooke bowed grandly before opening a path through the flames to allow them inside the prison.

"Let's go," Aylane said. "There are three guards still inside... I'll handle them."

They moved through the prison to where the remaining guards stood. Aylane immediately slipped into two of their minds. _Sleep, _she thought. They fell unconscious.

_You will tell me where the Rebel prisoners are, _she thought at the third.

He shook his head stubbornly. Aylane stared into his eyes. "Where are you keeping Senator Leopold and the others?" She asked aloud, forcing her way deeper into his mind.

He still tried to resist. Finally, Aylane thought, _Answer me!_

The guard's eyes became unfocused. "They are in Cell Block G. It has the strongest shields against magic," he said tonelessly.

"Are they hurt?" Aylane asked.

"Some of them," he replied.

_Forget we were here and sleep, _Aylane thought. He collapsed.

Jessa grabbed the ring of keys from his belt loop. The four members of the Sisterhood moved forward together until they found Cell Block G.

The first one they spotted was Lola. Her wrist was visibly broken but she looked otherwise uninjured. It was the haunted look in her eyes that worried the Sisterhood.

"Lola... Are you okay?" Annabrooke asked cautiously.

Aylane already knew the answer. "We'll make them pay," she promised.

"They killed her," Lola said softly. "The Mayor refused to grant her a trial, and his vote plus the nearly unanimous vote of the Senate was enough to overrule the Prime Minister's objection."

"Are you talking about Imogen?" Annabrooke asked in horror.

"Yes... She was immortal, but he... He knew how to kill her. I think he was the only one with the ability." Lola shook her head. "She was my mother," she whispered. "And I _just _found her."

Leela immediately went into maternal mode, pulling Lola into her arms to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said soothingly.

Jessa was hit with an overwhelming vision. _Imogen stood before the Mayor. He'd ordered that the execution be private so Imogen couldn't harm anyone with her "dangerous" magic. Then, he had painfully stripped away her immortality, leaving her vulnerable._

_"Any last words before I kill you, you worthless girl?" Mayor Freyst demanded._

_"I would much rather die than be your slave," Imogen replied bravely. "There is nothing you can do to me that is worse than what I have already faced." She spit on him._

_Mayor Freyst slapped Imogen across the face. Completely enraged, he turned his back to her to heat up his monogrammed cufflink with a lighter. In that time, he did not see Imogen slip out of the cell, leaving a very impressive tulpa behind. He faced the tulpa and branded it right over its chest with his initials. The tulpa did not cry out in pain, instead staring at the Mayor defiantly. He took a sword and swiftly decapitated it, never realizing he'd "killed" a tulpa._

Jessa returned to the present with a smile on her face. "Imogen is _alive, _Lola," she said.

"What? That's impossible... He showed her head to me and Senator Leopold," Lola said.

"It was a tulpa. I don't know where Imogen went, but she got away from him. She might still be hiding here. He hurt her pretty badly by stripping away her immortality... But she's still alive, Lola. I _saw_ it."

Lola slowly began to smile. "Then let's go find her."

"You and I can go search for Imogen," Aylane said. "If she's conscious, I'll hear her. Girls, go find Trinity, Calix, Lia, and the Senator."

Leela nodded. "We're on it," she promised. She led Jessa and Annabrooke down the hall. They found Trinity first. She looked relatively uninjured but was unconscious.

"They injected her with a sedative from a distance, before she could sense them coming," Jessa said as the information came to her. "They realized very quickly that they couldn't keep her out of the heads of the guards and she kept making them start to release her or trapping them in her mind."

"Will she be okay?" Annabrooke asked.

"She'll be fine, but it will take a little time for her to sleep it off. It was an extremely high dose. I think they did the same to the Senator. He time travels... They kept him injured for a while before realizing they had to sedate him when the head injury stopped being enough to block his powers... After he saw what he thought was Imogen's severed head, he fought back harder and his powers got stronger."

"Lia's over here," Leela called. She was two cells over.

Lia was conscious but restrained to a bed. She'd been beaten severely. Her eyes were swollen shut and her jaw was bruised. She still managed a small smile as she heard Leela's voice.

"About time," she mumbled. "I was getting pretty bored in here."

"Oh, _sweetie!" _Leela said in horror as she freed her. "What did they _do _to you?"

"I talked back too much, so they tried to shut me up. It didn't work," Lia said as she slowly sat up.

"We'll get you healed... But first, we must find your brother."

"Where's Trinity?" Lia asked.

"Unconscious, but unharmed. We have her. I'm going to carry her. Jessa, come help Lia walk," Leela called.

Jessa hurried to Lia's side. "Those bastards..." She said softly as she saw Lia's injuries.

"I'm okay," Lia promised. "Some of them are in worse shape," she added with a dark smirk.

It was Annabrooke who found Calix. He was lying on the floor of his cell curled up in a ball. His cheeks were stained with tears and he was shaking as he held himself. There was a bit of dried blood on the bed but he had no obvious injuries. Annabrooke might seem naive at times, but she understood what must have happened to him.

"Calix..." Annabrooke said softly. He didn't respond. "Cal, it's _me. _It's _Annabrooke_." She gently reached toward him.

Calix let out a soft whimper that broke Annabrooke's heart. She used a parlor trick Serafine had taught her as a child and manifested a warm, fluffy blanket with magic. She covered Calix, who seemed to take comfort in it. Gently, she moved the hair out of his eyes. He finally looked at her.

"Annie..." He whimpered softly.

She nearly started to cry. Instead, she curled up on the floor beside him and held him. "Shhh... You're safe now," she promised him. "No one else is going to hurt you."

Jessa arrived with Lia, who seemed to sense something was wrong even with her eyes swollen shut. "Cal..." She said softly.

"Li..." He replied. Then, he seemed to realize how injured she was. He immediately began to heal his younger sister, forcing himself to appear calm.

When she could see, Lia cursed as she looked into his eyes. "Who was it?" She demanded as she noticed the blood on his bed.

"It doesn't matter," Calix said softly.

"Who _was _it, Cal? They're _dead!" _She declared.

"Lia... _Please..." _He replied with fresh tears in his eyes.

Lia let it go, pulling him into a tight hug, but everyone knew she'd find out who'd hurt him eventually and make the monster pay for it.

They met up with Aylane, Lola, and Imogen. "You're okay!" Annabrooke said with relief.

Imogen nodded weakly. "I've regained some of my power," she said. She walked toward Trinity. "I can remove the sedative." She began casting a spell. Moments later, Trinity opened her eyes. Leela set her down on her feet gently.

"Ugh... Talk about a hangover..." Trinity mumbled. "Thanks, Imogen."

Imogen nodded. "We _must _find Leopold. They'll kill him if we leave him here," she said.

Annabrooke cheerfully skipped ahead of them like the little girl she still seemed to be at times. Moments later, she called, "He's here!"

The others hurried down the hall. They found the Senator unconscious and severely beaten. "Oh, Leo..." Imogen said sadly. As she set to work on removing the sedative, Calix focused on healing him. It seemed to help him to have a purpose, so no one tried to stop him even though he was clearly growing weak.

Leopold awoke a short time later. "Imogen?" He asked in shock. He began sobbing in relief. "How?" He asked.

"I made a tulpa," she replied as she hugged him. "The bastard was too stupid to realize what I'd done."

Leopold actually laughed. _"Brilliant!" _He proclaimed.

"The guards are starting to stir," Trinity said.

"I hear them, too. We need to run," Aylane added.

"Portal spell, here we come..." Leela said. She cast a powerful one, opening a portal just large enough for them to escape.

They were met on the other side of the portal by Garron, Trerry, Rhanna, Plurri, Vagris, and Stone.

"Oh God..." Trerry whispered in relief. He immediately flung his arms around all three of his kids. Calix flinched slightly. It didn't take telepathy for Trerry to know what had happened to him.

Plurri seemed to know, too. He gently guided Calix away from the others and Trerry hoped he would be able to help Calix recover emotionally.

"Well done, Girls," Stone said with a nod of approval.

"Do we get cookies?" Annabrooke asked hopefully.

"Like you _need_ anymore sugar," Aylane said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay, Stone?" Leela asked. "We were really worried."

"I'm fine," Stone assured her. "I just haven't had an injury that severe in millennia."

"It's actually _lucky_ you lost control," Vagris said. "Ironically, drowning saved my life."

"That may be, but please don't make a habit out of it," Rhanna said with a laugh.

"It does my heart good to see you all safe," Garron said. "You girls never cease to amaze me with the things you can do together."

"What will we do now, Leo? Where shall we go?" Imogen asked.

"I don't know," Leopold admitted. "There is a price on my head, and if they discover you're alive, they'll kill you, too."

"We could hide, I suppose..."

"I don't want you to disappear on me," Lola said, pulling Imogen into her arms. "I didn't think I needed a mother... I had my mentor... But then I thought you were dead and..." She shook her head. Imogen automatically held her to comfort her.

"Hello, my friends. I am Garron, Founding Member of the Rebellion of Eltar. Imogen... Senator Leopold... You are currently fugitives," Garron said. "However, it is clear you were both unjustly charged with these crimes. Senator, I am a fan of your work. You do not have a corrupt bone in your body, and you do good things for the people of Eltar. You also took a stand against Mayor Freyst to save an innocent girl. If you're willing, we would be honored to have you join the Rebellion... _Both_ of you."

Imogen's eyes went wide. Leopold frowned. "Until recently, I believed the Rebels to be anarchists and monsters... Yet, in our hour of need, _you _were the ones trying to save innocent lives. I was wrong about you." He paused. "Imogen?"

"I have nowhere else to go, Leopold," she replied. "They killed Sir Matthew's family... He and Lady Eleanor probably believe we are to blame... I do not blame them, but I certainly cannot ask them to take me in again. I trust you, Leo. I shall follow your lead."

He nodded. "Very well... Garron of Eltar... We accept your invitation to join the Rebellion," he said.

Garron smiled. "Then welcome, Friends. I _promise _you shall see justice for all of the horrors which have occurred," he replied. He looked at the others and declared, _"Bizzeh mada alebastes!" _


	22. Twenty-Two: Bloodlines (Zell's Family)

**TWENTY-TWO:**_** BLOODLINES**_ _(This chapter features Zell's family, beginning long before Serafine, Ash, Daphne, Anise, and Zordon came along. It includes his aunts, uncles, cousins, and other descendants of his grandfather, Windzor. It will also include appearances by Tinny, Kenna, the Three, and others. There's a little bit of unexpected information on Tinny's background as well as Annabrooke's and Leopold's. Also, yes, the _vizu_ in this chapter is a very young Sunny.)_

The Yizak family was blessed. Those who descended from the eldest brother, Windzor, were held in the highest regard on Eltar. After all, he had been the very first Prime Minister of the planet. Windzor was married to Maira Farmell. Together, they had three children, L'Telgo, Jenzelle, and Treygott. L'Telgo was as beloved as his father. The two shared many traits, and people assumed L'Telgo would one day take over for Windzor in leading the planet. L'Telgo was humble, however, and although he served his community above all else, he did not actively seek leadership or power. He was content to ensure whoever needed assistance received it without seeking the glory of an official title.

Jenzelle was a sweet, gentle girl who cared for others more than she cared for herself. She was a powerful Sorceress and used her magic to heal others or help protect them from harm. She was beloved by many on Eltar. She was incredibly close to both of her brothers, especially L'Telgo. They shared a bond like few others.

Treygott was a bit mischievous. While still a dutiful Eltarian, as the youngest of his siblings, he tended to get into trouble more often. He was extremely creative and was passionate about everything he did. He enjoyed exploring places he shouldn't and he frustrated his father to no end, but Windzor still adored the boy.

The children grew up incredibly close to one another. They were happy, and they knew very little of tragedy. It was not until Windzor began to suffer from madness that things began to change. It started with Windzor just trying to help protect Eltar from an incredible tragedy. Unfortunately, the powers he took into himself were not meant for any one person to wield and they slowly drove all reason from his mind. It was only after he killed Drago, the first Shapeshifter born on Eltar, that he realized something was wrong with him. He broke down. His grief prevented Kenna, Eltar's first Sorceress, from killing him. Instead, she fried him so he could never use magic again and left him to find a way to live with the horror of what he had done.

Windzor stepped down as the Prime Minister after that, naming a successor from one of the other Founding Families of Eltar. He went into seclusion, and only his children and wife saw him after that.

Jenzelle became pregnant some time later. She was excited, although she was also nervous. After encountering a strange creature in the woods, Jenzelle began having bizarre visions. Frightened and uncertain if she was going mad like her father or if she had developed a genuine prophetic gift, Jenzelle went to L'Telgo for advice.

"Brother... I am seeing things," she confided in him. _"Terrible_ things..."

"Tell me what you have seen, Jenzelle," L'Telgo said soothingly. "We shall figure it out together."

"I was walking in the woods one day when I encountered a strange creature... It looked like _this." _She pulled out a sketch she had made. The creature was fuzzy and had pointed ears and curious eyes.

"My goodness... What _is_ it?" L'Telgo wondered aloud.

"That creature you speak of is called a _vizu_," a voice said from behind them. "And they're nasty little things. How _curious_ that the Prime Minister's daughter should fool around with such _dark _magic."

Jenzelle stiffened. L'Telgo stepped in front of her protectively. "What do you want from us?" L'Telgo demanded.

The man put up his hands in surrender. "Calm yourself. I am not here to harm you or your sister. If I were, you'd both have perished already."

"Who _are_ you?" Jenzelle asked.

"My name is Tinny. I'm a Sorcerer from several villages over. So, tell me, Prime Minister's Daughter... Why are you working with a _vizu?"_

"I am not," Jenzelle replied. "I simply encountered her in the woods. You say it is dark, however, it didn't seem to be any sort of danger to me. In fact, it was almost... _Shy_. It came toward me quite hesitantly and sniffed my hand before finally squeaking and looking into my eyes. I think... I think it wanted to tell me something... That sounds odd, but-"

"It's not odd at all, Girl," Tinny replied. "The _vizu_ can induce visions in those who summon them. They also cause madness. Even if they seem to be trying to help, they nearly always drive you mad in the end, unless you have a talent for working with them. I only know of one person who does, and that's by rumor only... They say the First Sorceress is gifted with these creatures."

"Kenna works with them?" L'Telgo asked.

"That is the popular rumor, yes. Now... What did you see, Sweetheart?" Tinny asked flirtatiously.

"Excuse me, Sir, but my sister is happily married and carrying her husband's twins. Perhaps you should stop looking at her like that," L'Telgo said sharply.

Tinny laughed heartily. "Very well, very well. Your husband's a lucky man, Jenzelle of Eltar. If it doesn't work out, give me a call. I'll show you a good time."

L'Telgo might have hit him, but Jenzelle actually laughed, charmed by Tinny's jovial nature. "I'll keep that in mind, Good Sir. As for the rest... Why should I tell a complete stranger about a vision I had?" She asked.

_"Because,_ Sweetheart, I might be able to help you."

"How?"

"That's simple. I've analyzed _vizu_-induced visions before."

"For whom?" L'Telgo asked.

"A very gentle, very lovely lass who, unfortunately, is no longer with us. You see, she summoned one of those nasty pests to try to find a way to save her beloved younger brother's life. He was rapidly dying from a horrible illness and growing weaker by the second. The _vizu_ showed her how to save him. It _also_ showed her a lot of _other _things before ultimately driving her completely insane. Her sanity slipped away subtly at first, but eventually, she was crazier than anyone I've ever seen. She hurt herself. She hurt her neighbor. She killed her boyfriend, but thankfully, her brother had powerful Sorcery and was able to revive him before it was too late. Her brother tried desperately to help her, as any loyal little brother would. He did everything in his power to keep her from going over the edge. He loved her no matter what happened, and he even covered up how bad things were getting because she didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Not only did he adore her, but it was his responsibility. After all, she'd done all of that to save his life to begin with. For a while, it worked, and he was able to help her regain some of her sanity. Then, one night out of nowhere, she tried to murder her brother."

"My goodness... What did he do?" Jenzelle asked in horror.

"He let her stab him... _Repeatedly._ He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He survived because he's a pretty tough son of a bitch, but seeing how much harm she'd caused him in a moment of lucidity, his sister begged him to end her life. He wanted to refuse, but she insisted it was his responsibility... His _duty_, because he'd survived and now he had to do the right thing. He'd _always_ done the right things in life. He was studious and kind, and he cared deeply for those around him. His sister was the only family he had in the world because an illness had killed their parents when he was twelve. He was seventeen by this point. Anyway, his parents had ensured he knew doing the right thing had to come before _everything_ else. His sister kept pushing that, and telling him she _couldn't_ be cured so she had to be_ stopped_. And then, she asked again... With tears in her eyes, she begged him to end her suffering, for the good of all of Eltar, and because she didn't want to continue living like that."

"Did he do it?" L'Telgo asked, equally horrified by Tinny's story.

"Yes," Tinny replied. "It was the right thing to do, after all... But first, his sister made him swear he would find a way to be happy and live life to the fullest." He paused dramatically before adding, "He gave her a sleeping potion and held her as she drifted off to sleep, telling her how much he loved her... And then, while she slept, he cast a spell which stopped her heart instantly. It was painless for_ her,_ but it was the most painful thing _he'd_ ever had to endure."

"What happened to him after that?" Jenzelle asked, completely hooked on the story now.

"He went on to spend an incredible amount of his free time drinking, throwing parties, and helping people have a _damn_ good time. He refused to take life too seriously. He used his incredibly powerful magic for stupid party tricks just to amuse people and perhaps to impress pretty girls. He walked away from any and all responsibilities and refused to conform to what Eltarian society believed he should do with his life because he didn't care about doing the _right thing _anymore. He'd given enough. He accepted that he'd probably spend his entire life doing nothing of any real importance because he'd rather drink and party constantly than be responsible. And then one day, he saw the Prime Minister's daughter holding a drawing of the very sort of creature who had taken everything from him and felt a rather out-of-character need to intervene before she met the same fate his sister had." He paused.

"You mean...?" L'Telgo asked.

"That day is today. And that brother is me. So tell me, Prime Minister's Daughter... Do you _still _think I can't help you?" He smirked at her.

Jenzelle could hardly believe that Tinny had endured all of that and survived. She was speechless. "You killed your own sister?" L'Telgo asked. "How could you have found the strength?"

"Arcadia was sick. She would have either done it herself or taken Eltar down with her before she perished. At least this way, she didn't feel any pain." Tinny shrugged. "It was the right thing to do... And I swore I'd never do the right thing again, yet here I am. Go figure. I guess some habits don't die no matter _how_ much we want them to."

"Will you really help me?" Jenzelle asked.

"I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"Thank you."

"First thing's first. Take me to where you found it. If you aren't the one who summoned it and it's still running around, we need to put a stop to that. We can talk about what you saw as we walk."

They headed toward the woods. Jenzelle began to describe her visions. "I have been seeing destruction... Eltar, falling to ruin... I cannot see the man who causes it, but he wields an enormous amount of power. He _must_ be stopped."

Tinny nodded. "That sounds pretty straight-forward. Some power-hungry bloke is going to take over Eltar and destroy everything. Well, I guess we have _that_ to look forward to, then. Fancy coming to a party? I was going to throw one tomorrow, but I just decided to move it to tonight in case tomorrow doesn't come along."

"Tinny... That's not helpful," L'Telgo pointed out. "Do you really believe Jenzelle's vision is literal?"

"I do. I also believe that- Shhhh! Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Jenzelle asked. Then, she heard the squeaking. "There! It came from the bushes!"

"Okay, Children of the Prime Minister... Avert your eyes before I get charged with High Treason for exposing you to a _vizu_." He paused before adding, "I'm serious. Eye contact is what makes these things so dangerous. Only their reflection can banish them."

"But-" Jenzelle tried to protest.

"Jen... Please," L'Telgo said softly. She nodded and the two turned away.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Tinny called. Slowly, the tiny creature came toward him. It stared at the ground, not making eye contact, which he found strange. It sniffed his shoes as it got closer before cautiously looking up at him. It paused, taking in Tinny's massive size and round shape and squeaked in fear. "Aw, damn... I can't just attack you when you act all cute like that..." Tinny mumbled. He knew what this thing was, but it seemed different from the one who'd continued to visit his sister. He had a mirror in his hand, but he turned it away from the creature.

It hesitated before sniffing his outstretched hand. "You're not here to hurt anyone, _are_ you, Girl?" He asked. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed like a female.

To his surprise, the _vizu_ shook her head. It still didn't make eye contact with him. "Okay, then why did you lock eyes with Jenzelle?" Tinny asked.

Cautiously, she motioned toward Jenzelle. Then, she tried to communicate aloud. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak _Squeak," _Tinny replied with his usual hearty laugh. "Damn, Girly, you're actually sort of _cute..."_

With even more caution, the _vizu_ locked eyes with him very briefly. He caught a flash of Jenzelle. She was bleeding to death. When the eye contact was broken, Tinny gasped. "Well crap... You were trying to protect her?" He asked. The _vizu_ nodded.

"Jenzelle... This thing's not evil... She's just trying to warn you," Tinny said. "I've never heard of something like this happening before, but I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Warn her? What's going to happen to my sister?" L'Telgo asked.

"Hopefully, nothing, but... She's in danger, L'Telgo. Whoever this man in her visions is, he's a threat to her."

"How do we find him?" Jenzelle asked nervously.

"We can't. Not without more information."

"If I look into her eyes again-"

The _vizu_ shook her head, squeaking and looking firmly down at her fuzzy feet. "That's not happening," Tinny said. "It's too dangerous. You can't handle it, Jenzelle. You'll start to lose your mind."

"Then how do I stop whatever this danger is?"

"I'll protect you, Jenzelle. With everything that I have," L'Telgo promised.

"You do that," Tinny said firmly. "Brothers should _always_ protect their sisters. I'm afraid I've done all that I can for you, Jenzelle. The party invitation still stands. I know you can't drink liquor while hosting twins in your body, but you can still have a good time."

She nodded nervously. "Thank you, Tinny. I'll be fine... And... I'm sorry about what happened to your sister," she said.

He shrugged. "I made my choice. I have to live with the consequences. It's fine. It was the right thing to do, right?"

L'Telgo patted Tinny's back sympathetically. "Will we see you again?" He asked.

"Sure. I get around." Tinny flashed him a charming grin. "If I find anything else, I'll come back and help you. If not, I'll see you the next time I throw a party in this area." With that, he left.

Jenzelle's visions stopped, but something else began to happen. She felt a threat looming. Something was watching her. One day, while her husband Lahk was in the city gathering supplies, Jenzelle went into labor. She was alone, or so she thought. Suddenly, a man appeared in the room.

"I see I've arrived just in time," he said in an odd tone. It was both incredibly soothing and absolutely terrifying. Jenzelle felt threatened for reasons she could not explain.

"Who are you?" She asked before crying out in pain.

"Shhh... All is well, my dear Aunt," he said soothingly.

"Aunt? I have no nephews," she said between gasps for air.

_"Yet,"_ he replied. "My name is Zell, my beloved Aunt Jenzelle... I will be named for you when I am born in about one year's time."

"You... You are from the future?"

"I am. My father is L'Telgo. He loves you terribly... Enough that he will listen to your warning in a few years. I am terribly sorry, Aunt... I am left with no choice."

"I... I do not understand."

"I do not expect you to." He sighed. "This is a tragedy... You see, you will realize long before anyone else that my path is not what people believe... And although my father loves me dearly, he will listen to your concerns and believe you over me... I cannot allow this to happen. However, I _also_ cannot allow my cousins to perish. _They_ have done nothing wrong. So, you may rest easy, Aunt Jenzelle. Your children shall grow up strong and happy."

Jenzelle wanted to fight back, but she was too weak from blood loss as something went wrong with her labor. She lay on the floor, helpless and unable to do more than scream as the babies tried to make their way into the world. Zell disappeared long enough to gather supplies before coming back into the room. Using warm water, towels, and small blankets, he delivered the twins. The boy was not breathing when he came into the world, and Zell frowned.

_"Breathe_, Hanry..." he said softly.

Jenzelle had indeed intended to name her son Hanry and her daughter Helene. Hearing Zell say her son's name terrified her. If he knew that, he was most likely telling the truth about everything else.

"Is he... Is he alive?" Jenzelle managed to ask weakly.

"No," Zell said. "I fear inducing your labor early may have been too much for him..."

Jenzelle let out a sob of grief, but she was still in labor with the other baby. She couldn't give up yet.

Zell carefully laid the baby on the ground. "You are meant to survive this, Little One," he said softly. It was horrifying how soft-spoken he was in the face of this terrible act. He was going to kill her. She was certain of that. Yet the cadence of his voice remained soothing and gentle. "Breathe, Hanry... You shall _not_ perish. You are stronger than you know, my dear cousin. Resume your destiny..."

Suddenly, Jenzelle heard the sound of her son crying. She sobbed in relief before screaming as her daughter began to come out. With a final push, Helene made it into the world. She began screaming much louder than her brother, whose cries were soft and steadily calming down.

"Thank goodness," Zell said. "I rather like Hanry. I respect him. I would hate to lose him over this... And sweet Helene lives as well. This is a beautiful day." He looked into Jenzelle's eyes. "Rejoice, dear Aunt. Your children are well." With that, he began to cast a spell. Jenzelle had already been losing too much blood, but she bled out faster now. As she perished, Zell whispered, "I apologize for having to end your life, dear Aunt... But in exchange, I shall do my best to ensure your children remain safe, so long as they do not get in my way. Take solace in that fact, and sleep now... Goodbye..."

Tinny was three villages away when he saw the_ vizu_ from the woods appear at his feet. She squeaked frantically, so Tinny did the only logical thing and followed her. He arrived at Jenzelle's house to hear babies crying. He opened the door and discovered Jenzelle on the floor in a pool of blood. The twins were each wrapped in a blanket and lay beside her on the floor. Tinny knelt beside her as the _vizu_ stunned him by shedding tears. As far as he knew, no _vizu_ had ever cried before. She vanished as Tinny checked Jenzelle's pulse, desperate for signs of life.

She was already gone. He knew that, but he tried to revive her anyway, casting any spell he could think of. None worked. He moved the children into the matching cribs that had been awaiting their arrival. Jenzelle's husband arrived home to find the large, unknown man kneeling over his dead wife and tried to attack him.

"What have you done?" He demanded, slamming Tinny against the wall. This was impressive, given Tinny was a great deal larger than Lahk.

Tinny offered up the only lie he could think of. He wasn't sure why he bothered lying, but something inside of him was screaming to cover up how the twins had been born. Even if he couldn't understand why, he listened to the instinct. "I was passing by when I heard screaming. I broke in... I delivered the children, but your wife had already lost too much blood. I'm so sorry, Lad... Truly... The Prime Minister's Daughter was beloved by many... But you have two beautiful infants who need you to be strong for them."

Lahk released Tinny then. His daughter was crying because he'd attacked Tinny, but his son simply watched him with concerned eyes. Lahk scooped the sobbing girl into his arms first. "Helene... My sweet Helene..." He whispered. "Shhhh... Your father is here now, Little One..." When Helene was calm, he kissed her forehead and put her down before picking up Hanry. "My son... My beautiful boy... Hanry..." He said softly. He looked at Tinny with tears in his eyes. "Thank you... For saving them..."

"I tried to help her, Lahk. I'm truly sorry I couldn't save her," Tinny said sadly. The haunted look in his eyes was enough to convince Lahk he genuinely meant no harm.

Lahk nodded before focusing again on the children. Tinny slipped away into the night. He went straight to L'Telgo's home. He hesitated before knocking on the door. "L'Telgo... I have news," he said softly.

"Tinny, you're covered in blood! What has happened?" L'Telgo asked.

"I'm so sorry... I tried to help her, but I arrived too late..." He sighed.

L'Telgo's face fell then. Tinny knew he understood. "I knew something was wrong... I could feel it, but I was too afraid to check... In my heart, I knew she was gone before I ever had a chance to go to her." He paused as he began to cry. "The children...?"

"They survived, and they're beautiful. Her husband has them now."

L'Telgo nodded. "I must inform my brother and my parents..."

"L'Telgo... Someone was in that house with her. I lied to her husband. She perished before I arrived, but the twins were wrapped in blankets beside her. Someone delivered those children and kept them warm."

"Are you saying someone left my sister to perish?" L'Telgo asked in horror.

"Yes... It was a strange sort of magic I sensed in the house. It felt a bit like Sorcery, but unlike any I have sensed before... It was very dark..."

"Did someone kill her?"

"I think it is possible, although I cannot say who or why they would... Whatever threat the _vizu _sensed, it got to your sister anyway. I'm truly sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Tinny. You have done all you can. Thank you for trying to help her... And for telling me what happened. Excuse me... I must tend to my family."

"Of course," Tinny said. Feeling like a complete failure, he left and headed for the nearest bar. He began drinking and muttered, "_Never _again... I'm staying out of _everything_ from now on. I'll party and drink and forget all of this ever happened until one day, I fade away into oblivion." It sounded like a good plan. He'd go back to the life he'd been living. He'd have fun and seduce pretty girls and party until his dying breath, and nothing else would _ever_ matter to him again.

That would remain Tinny's stance on life until the day he joined the Circle. Destiny might have planned for him to either die young or leave no lasting impact on the world whatsoever, but Hezzo, Maegus, and Ling would introduce him to a _third_ option. With their help, Tinny ultimately found a new destiny he'd never been meant for, and in doing that, he also found a purpose to his continued existence.

One year later, L'Telgo and his wife, Matriece, welcomed their first son, Zell, into the world. The world was bathed in a brilliant light the day he was born and everyone celebrated his birth as a good omen for all of Eltar. Although L'Telgo was still devastated by the loss of his beloved sister, his heart began to heal as he held his newborn son in his arms.

Three days later, Treygott's wife, Mahree, gave birth to their eldest child. The boy was called Lee, and he radiated with powerful magic from a young age just as Zell had. Hanry, Helene, Zell, and Lee began to grow together. The four were incredibly close as small children. When Zell and Lee were three and Hanry and Helene were four, Mahree had her second child.

The circumstances were less than ideal. Mahree was only five and a half months pregnant when an invisible force seemed to shove her down a flight of stairs. She had no idea that this force was her own nephew, Zell, from several years in the future. Mahree was in bad shape, and the baby was in extreme distress. His organs were severely underdeveloped, and they were certain he would perish before he could even take his first breath. Desperate, Treygott and L'Telgo called upon the Three.

To the surprise of the brothers, Kenna came with the Three. "I hold no ill will toward your family," she explained as she noticed the look on both of their faces as she delivered the baby. "You are good men, and Mahree is a lovely woman... Besides, this little one has done absolutely nothing wrong. He deserves a chance to live. Tell me, what is his name?"

"Tazzan," Treygott replied. "The boy is to be called Tazzan. Thank you, Kenna. Truly."

"Of course. Tylan... You and the others must attend to Mahree. She will surely bleed to death without your intervention. Now... Tazzan... A strong name," Kenna said with approval as she looked at the little boy who was struggling to try and draw a breath. He made small choking sounds as he stared at her with the most intense eyes any infant had ever possessed.

As the Three focused on Mahree, Kenna worked on Tazzan. She held him close to her body. "Stay with me, Little One. I see how strong you are, Tazzan... You can survive this. I know it." She used every healing spell she could think of to try and strengthen the boy, wrapping him in her own energy as she tried to make his organs develop even a little bit more than they had in the womb. Finally, after several minutes, Tazzan let out a very loud cry, almost like he was protesting the entire ordeal.

"I know, I _know_... But all is well now, Tazzan," Kenna said soothingly.

The boy studied her curiously before seeming to decide he liked her. He curled into a bit of a ball in her arms, so Kenna held him and sang an Eltarian lullaby softly until he fell asleep in her embrace.

"Will he survive?" Mahree asked. She was fully healed.

"He will," Kenna promised. "You have a strong boy here. He's beautiful." She smiled before handing the infant to his mother.

Although Tazzan survived and was indeed strong in many ways, he remained a bit sickly for his entire life. He never let his health issues stop him from doing anything he desired. He was very small in stature but his powerful attitude and exceptionally clever mind made up for that tenfold. As he matured, Tazzan spent much of his time in his own world, studying, reading, and writing. He enjoyed exploring things on his own, easily getting into places he shouldn't because he was so small that people often failed to notice his presence. He was a bit sarcastic and quick to anger at times. He tended to keep people at a distance, not trusting easily, almost like on some level he knew that his own cousin had tried to murder him before he could be born.

The year after Tazzan was born, Windzor committed suicide... At least, that was the official story. The truth was far more sinister.

Windzor sensed something he had never wanted to feel again. Although Kenna had fried his magical abilities, Windzor still had strong instincts, and he knew this magic well. After all, Kenna had removed it from his own body.

The man standing before him looked too much like him to be a coincidence. "You are my kin," Windzor said.

"Indeed," the man replied. "Although you know me in a much _smaller_ form currently."

Windzor studied him before his eyes went wide with shock. "Zell?" He asked.

"Hello, Grandfather," Zell replied with a smile.

"My boy... What have you done? This magic within you... It is not natural."

"Unfortunately, Grandfather, I have seen many futures... And in one of them, you are the one who stands in my way more than any other. Not only do you understand my powers better than anyone, but you are the head of my bloodline. You are a threat to my quest for more power, and tragically, I cannot allow you to stop me."

"Zell, my dear boy, _please _listen to me. This power... It is not what you believe it to be. You are meant to share it. You cannot wield it on your own. It will destroy you and all those around you."

"Fear is for the _weak_, Grandfather... Like _you_." He grabbed Windzor's journal. "You continue to feel guilt for your crime when all you did was seek _power._.. Drago was simply an obstacle standing in your way, and you had to remove him. There are _always_ casualties in war, Grandfather..." He pulled out a sword. "And now... I am going to put you out of your misery. This is hardly living anyway, Grandfather."

_Drago will return one day and he shall face him,_ Windzor realized. He knew in his heart that Drago's soul would never be safe from Zell. He possessed too much power, and that unique power posed a serious threat to Zell. He silently vowed that if he ever sensed Drago's soul in the universe, he would find him and protect him with everything he had to make up for what he'd done to him in his first life. As he realized he was going to die no matter what he tried to do, he also vowed that he would find a way to stop his grandson, no matter the cost.

L'Telgo and Treygott were devastated by the loss of their father, but they carried on, as was expected. They had children, after all. One year later, Mahree and Treygott had a daughter, Joree. She was a tough little thing from the moment she was born, and she eagerly chased after Hanry, Helene, Zell, and Lee as soon as she could crawl. Tazzan looked at her like she was an odd creature he couldn't quite figure out and kept his distance until she was a bit older.

The following year, Matriece gave birth to a second son. She and L'Telgo named the boy Elgan. He was born during a complete lunar eclipse. His birth served as a reminder that even in the darkest of times, life continued. Zell was absolutely thrilled to have a baby brother. He carried him around much of the time, and when Elgan was finally old enough, he followed Zell everywhere. They were extremely close.

Zell had one other person he was close to through all of his earliest years, and that was Lee. The two were inseparable at times. When they were thirteen and L'Telgo and Matriece perished in their sleep, Lee was by Zell's side to comfort him. Although Treygott and Mahree wanted to take Zell and Elgan in, Zell insisted he did not want to burden them and vowed to raise his brother himself. No one knew that he had, in fact, been the one to murder his parents in cold blood because they'd dared to stand in his way.

Lee was a happy, kind soul who was beloved by all of Eltar. He always had a smile on his face and he worked hard to help others when they were in need. While Zell had to work at being charming and pretending to be a good person when he was slowly rotting away into the evil man he would one day become, being good came naturally to Lee like it did to Elgan. Hanry was the same way. This gentle, noble quality seemed to have skipped Zell, but he watched Hanry and Lee closely to learn how to fake it. Zell was _excellent_ at playing such games.

They were sixteen when they met N'Vah. She was a lovely girl with a gift for Sorcery from a neighboring village. She was quite beautiful, but at first, Zell and Lee only looked at her as a friend they enjoyed spending time with. Slowly, things began to change. By the time he was eighteen, Zell was starting to feel left out when N'Vah and Lee looked at each other, but he didn't understand why.

Confused, Zell went to the only person he trusted for this sort of advice. "Hanry... Something is troubling me," Zell said to his cousin. Hanry was one year older and somehow always seemed infinitely wiser to him. Zell never let his vulnerability show to anyone else, but he was still just a teenage boy, and occasionally, the world still left him feeling terribly young and confused.

"What is it, Zell?" Hanry asked sympathetically. He was endlessly patient with everyone on Eltar, especially his cousins. He offered up a warm smile and eyes that always seemed to make the world seem less intimidating. Hanry always made people feel like they could do anything they set their minds to. This even applied to Zell, who usually didn't need the confidence boost. There was just something inspiring about Hanry's presence.

"It seems like Lee and N'Vah have some sort of... Secret. They share a bond I do not understand."

Hanry smiled indulgently. "Oh, my poor cousin... Do you not understand what love is?" He asked lightly.

"Love?" Zell repeated. Lee couldn't _possibly_ be falling in love with N'Vah... _Could_ he? When it came to things boys their age got into that their siblings couldn't participate in, it had always been just the two of them against the world. They were everything to each other. Lee was _his _cousin. Where did N'Vah get off trying to steal his attention? And how could Lee indulge her whims like that? Surely she wasn't more important to him than his own kin?

"Lee has feelings for her, Zell. It's quite obvious when he looks at her." Hanry paused. "Do you have feelings for her as well?"

Zell hesitated. He wasn't in love with N'Vah. He was certain of that. He never felt _anything_ so pointless... However, he _was_ attracted to her, and he couldn't understand why she would choose Lee over him as a possible suitor. After all, he was barely eighteen, but he was already considered to be Eltar's great leader and had been for quite some time. Sure, Lee had merit and was a fine choice of suitor for most girls, but N'Vah had _Zell_ right in front of her. Why wouldn't she choose the far more impressive of the two?

"I... I am not certain," Zell replied.

Hanry looked incredibly sympathetic as he said, "Family should always come first. You and Lee are quite close. Do not let N'Vah come between you. However, if one of you is truly meant to be with her, I'm certain it will happen naturally. Follow your heart, Little Cousin." He patted him on his back and added cheerfully, "Let me buy you lunch. You'll feel better after we relax for a bit."

Zell accepted the meal and decided he would simply have to win N'Vah's heart. Perhaps she didn't understand that he was willing to entertain the idea of taking her for himself. Surely she would choose him if she knew.

For the next year, Zell tried his best to earn N'Vah's affection. She seemed to enjoy spending time with him, but it was clear she was still paying more attention to Lee. Zell wasn't quite sure what to do to change that. After all, he shouldn't _have_ to try. He was Eltar's Great Wizard! Lee was _nothing _compared to him.

Perhaps it was wrong to feel that way. Lee was the closest thing Zell had to a best friend... He was his kin. They had been together since Zell was three days old... But he was furious that N'Vah continued to focus on Lee. When his cousin announced that he had proposed to N'Vah and she had accepted, Zell became enraged. He knew what he had to do.

He waited until nightfall before luring Lee out for a night of bonding. "We'll camp in the woods, as we did when we were children," Zell said.

Lee was thrilled for the opportunity. He met Zell in the woods and they set up a camp site on top of a steep hill that overlooked the lower part of the woods. "It's still so peaceful here," Lee said with a content smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Indeed," Zell said. "I remember this was always one of your favorite spots."

"Can you believe I'll be a married man soon? We're barely twenty, but I know she's the one. My heart beats for that girl." He was still smiling, but it was more excited than peaceful now. "Where does the time go, right? How did we become adults?" He laughed.

"Technically, by Eltarian standards, we are still teenagers," Zell pointed out.

"Yes, but we are teenagers who are allowed to make major life decisions such as who to marry. It's so strange... Yesterday, we were children, I swear it..."

"Things truly have changed..." Zell said softly. "Lee... You know you are my dearest companion, correct? Only Elgan is closer to me."

"Of course, as you are mine."

"N'Vah is _more_ dear to you."

Lee looked surprised. "Zell... N'Vah is my love, yes... However, _you_ are my _cousin_... My kin... My dearest friend since the day I was born. She shall never be closer to my heart than you are... I simply love her in a different way. Besides, love does not have a limit. I have space for you both in my heart."

Zell nodded, looking at the stars. "That is a nice sentiment..." He said softly.

"It's the truth, Zell. You both mean much to me. I promise she cannot take your place... I did not realize you were feeling a bit replaced. I apologize."

Zell looked at Lee, searching for a lie. There was genuine remorse in his eyes. He clearly hated the idea of his cousin being upset by his romance. "I accept your apology," Zell said with a smile. He waved his hand and started a fire.

Lee smiled. "It _was_ a bit cold," he said with a laugh.

"Yes..." Zell paused. "I accept your apology, Lee," he said again. "And I hope you will accept _mine."_ With that, he shoved Lee toward the fire.

Lee managed to regain his balance, stopping inches from the edge of the fire and narrowly escaping burning to death. "Zell! What's come over you?" He asked in shock.

Zell sighed. "It is not what has come over me, Cousin. It is what came over _you_. Not only did N'Vah _dare_ to choose you over me, but you chose her as well. That simply shall not do."

"Zell, I told you, I did not choose her over you. I love you _both." _

"You have left me no choice, Lee." With that, Zell used magic to attack Lee, shoving him hard toward the edge of the cliff. Lee tried to regain his balance, but this time he could not. He slipped over the edge. He managed to cling to the ledge with one hand.

Zell stood over Lee as he dangled from the edge of the cliff. "Zell... Zell, _please!" _Lee begged.

"You brought this on _yourself,_ Lee," Zell said.

"Zell, you're my cousin! I love you! Don't do this!" Lee cried, still determined to try to get through to him and make him reconsider his extreme actions.

Zell sighed. He leaned over the ledge and put one hand on the hand Lee clung to the ledge with. He looked his cousin in the eye. "Forgive me, Cousin," he said. "I should have said _goodbye." _With that, he forced Lee's hand off of the ledge and watched as he crashed down onto the rocks below. He smiled down at his cousin's corpse, knowing he had won the competition.

Lee's tragic accident devastated the family. Elgan wept for hours in Zell's arms as he tried to comfort him. "Don't cry, Little Brother," Zell said soothingly. He genuinely disliked seeing Elgan cry. He might not feel things like love, but Zell cared for his baby brother deeply. "Lee is out of pain now. We must be strong. He would want us to continue living."

Tazzan spent the entire funeral glaring at everyone. His rage masked the fact that his pain ran deep and his grief was overwhelming. He did not speak. Even Zell didn't realize that the younger boy suspected his brother's death had not been an accident. Tazzan had always been clever, and he knew that something about Zell's explanation didn't add up. After all, Lee had loved those woods and that hill had been his favorite spot. He'd have known to avoid the edge of the cliff.

After the funeral, Zell insisted on taking N'Vah home himself, leaving Elgan with Hanry and the rest of the family. As she wept in his arms and grieved their mutual loss, Zell spoke to her soothingly. He proceeded to comfort her with a kiss which quickly turned into more. Before N'Vah even realized what was happening, Zell had gotten her into bed. He spent one night with her and never touched her again. He'd won the competition. She no longer provided any interest for him. She died of a genuine broken heart three months later. Zell barely noticed her demise.

The years carried on. The family line continued to grow, as did the suspicion of Treygott and his descendants. Tazzan finally told the family he suspected Lee's death had been no accident. His father believed him immediately, as did his sister, Joree. They didn't tell anyone else, mostly because everyone knew what they couldn't say aloud... Only Zell had been with Lee the night he died. If it wasn't an accident, his own cousin had murdered him. It was too horrible to say aloud, but slowly, they began to distance themselves from Zell. They didn't fully cut him out, mostly so they could keep an eye on him and see if they had been correct. Treygott also suspected Zell might have murdered L'Telgo and Matriece, but he dared not voice this concern either.

As the next generation was born, things seemed to be getting better. Eltar was thriving under Zell's leadership. The family was doing well as a whole despite so many tragedies in their past. Hanry's children were especially dear to Zell. Meegan, his eldest child, was a lovely girl with a gift for Sorcery. She was very involved in the community from an early age and loved helping others. His son Ryce was exactly like Hanry, and that endeared him to everyone including Zell. He was nurturing and looked after everyone. However, it was Koal, the youngest, who was the most dear to Zell. He was a sweet, gentle boy who literally wouldn't hurt a fly. He had great power but only used it to make people around him happy. He followed Zell around like a pet dog, idolizing his father's cousin who was so famous and revered on Eltar. Zell was rather fond of the child and kept him close when it didn't risk him finding out things he couldn't allow him to know.

Tazzan's daughter Amilee was born shortly after Meegan. She was a brilliant Sorceress who was always reading just like her father. One day, she would grow up to become the mother of the infamous Senator Leopold. Her younger sister L'Nah was born next. She was a skilled warrior even as a child and declared at a very young age that she would one day become a member of the Eltarian Peacekeepers. She showed an affinity for combat magic by the time she was five.

Ryce was born after Tazzan's girls. He was followed four years later by Koal. The next child born was Joree's daughter, Tyanna. She was rather superstitious and was frightened of dark magic. Her younger brother, Toby, was born six years later and was far more relaxed. He enjoyed life and didn't take things too seriously. He was well-liked by the people of Eltar because of his playful and kind nature.

Helene's daughter Zeeza was born next. Like Helene, she proved to be a powerful Seer early in life. She was a sweet but quiet girl who stayed close to her mother most of the time. Her younger brother Chayzee was born a year later. He was gentle like his mother and sister, but he was a bit more adventurous and enjoyed interacting with the world. He shared their gift for visions, but no one knew that about him. He was careful to hide the truth.

One day, when Koal was sixteen, he followed Zell without Zell's knowledge. What he saw left him too horrified to move. Zell stood over a man who was trembling in fear. In front of Koal's terrified eyes, Zell used magic to fling the man into a tree, impaling him on a sharp branch. Koal gasped in shock as he realized the man was dead.

Zell turned to face him, looking homicidal. He hesitated when he saw Koal's terrified face and realized who had witnessed his crime. "I- I'm sorry..." Koal said softly.

Zell sighed. "Oh, Koal... Not you..." He said softly. "This _is_ a tragedy."

"I... I don't understand," Koal said.

"Yes, you do, my boy. You're innocent and naive in many ways, but I know you understand what you just saw."

"But... But you wouldn't just hurt someone... You must have had a good reason."

"I did, yes... However, I cannot allow you to tell anyone about this, and you are really quite awful with secrets..." He shook his head. "I never wanted to have to harm you, my dear boy. You're Hanry's boy, and he is very dear to me... You are my favorite of his children, you know."

"Harm me?" Koal repeated. "Zell, you'd _never_ harm me... We're family. I love you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Koal. Truly. I had hoped I could avoid this. You shouldn't have followed me." He sighed, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Zell?" Koal questioned him.

Zell hugged him against his chest. "Painless," he decided. "There is no need to draw this out. That would be unnecessarily cruel."

"What?"

"You are Hanry's boy," he said again. "I can do you this kindness... Sleep, Koal. Sleep peacefully."

"I don't want to sleep... I just want to go home. Please, Zell, you're scaring me."

"Hush now, Koal. All is well." With that, he touched his head and the boy collapsed. Zell carried him to an unstable building that was rumored to be haunted. He knew people would believe the curious boy had gone inside to explore and had tragically perished in an accident. He laid the boy on the floor before bringing the building down on top of him and crushing him in an instant. "Such a waste..." He mumbled. Koal might have proved useful when he was older with how loyal he had been. With a sigh, he left the scene and waited for news of the collapse to reach him officially.

Hanry had always been peaceful and happy. Now, he was devastated. He wept openly for his youngest child, clinging to the two who survived desperately. Helene tried to comfort him, but there was little she could do to ease his pain. All of Eltar mourned the boy's loss. Ryce, to Zell's surprise, seemed to blame himself.

"I should have watched over him better," he said, sobbing. "He was my baby brother... It was my job to protect him..."

"Ryce, dear boy, this is _not_ your fault," Zell said firmly. He hated to see any of Hanry's children so distressed. They were better than that. "He was a curious boy. It was a tragic accident."

"I'll do better... If the universe just returns him to me, I _swear_ I'll do better..." Ryce cried softly.

Hanry tried to comfort his son, but nothing could ease the boy's sense of guilt. "We _both_ failed him," Meegan said softly. _"I'm_ the eldest, after all." She hugged Ryce and led him away, saving Zell from having to deal with the grieving boy any further. Instead, he was left face-to-face with Hanry.

"Hanry..." Zell said softly. He hesitated. "I'm terribly, _terribly_ sorry for your loss. That boy was quite dear to me, and to all of Eltar."

"He was a _baby,_ Zell... Barely sixteen..." Hanry whispered.

"I know. It's truly horrible... However, he touched many lives in his short time here, so he shall live on in all of us."

"He was the heart of this family..." Hanry was beside himself, so Zell led him away from everyone else and allowed him to grieve in private. He figured he owed him that much dignity, especially since he'd stolen his son from him.

_You _had _to, _Zell reminded himself. Koal had been an unfortunate but truly necessary casualty.

It wasn't the first time Zell had killed a member of his family. It also wouldn't be the last. Before his initial demise, Zell killed several others. Helene proved to be an issue with her constant visions. He was forced to arrange a freak accident for her. He hated to kill Hanry's twin sister, but she'd really left him no choice. A few years later, he also had to kill her daughter Zeeza, for the same reason. He used a fire to take her life. Unknown to Zell, two of Zeeza's children witnessed him killing their mother. Tann and Lu reacted by shutting down, knowing even though they were young that they couldn't tell a soul if they wanted to survive. Tann carried Lu and their infant brother Mee from the house as the fire burned it down. The two eldest siblings were traumatized by the events of that night. Mee was too young to remember the truth, and he'd never been quite like the others anyway.

In truth, Tinny had spent one glorious night with Zeeza at one of his parties. The charming Sorcerer had managed to seduce the not-so happily married woman and she'd ended up pregnant shortly after. Tinny never knew about Mee, but Zeeza was fairly certain the boy was his and not her husband's. Unfortunately, she perished before she could tell him. By the time he was a pre-teen, Mee loved parties as much as his father. He was a beloved member of Eltar's high society and even looked a bit like Tinny, enjoying having a large build and a jolly smile on his face at all times. Of the three siblings, he was the only one who was truly happy, but he was also the least responsible of the bunch.

Chayzee had triplet daughters. Lace, the eldest, was a Seer who had the ability to travel through the time line just like Zell. Lilac, the second triplet, was pyrokinetic. Her fire magic rivaled even Zell's. Finally, there was Lavender, the youngest. She was hydrokinetic. All three were extremely gifted Sorceresses from a very young age. Together, they were nearly unstoppable. There were prophecies about the triplets, but Zell hid them away from the world.

Tyanna got pregnant shortly after Chayzee's triplets were born and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named the child Annabrooke. At first, she seemed to dote on the child, but it quickly became clear that Annabrooke was different. The little girl had powerful fire magic she could not control. Tyanna was terrified of this power and decided to abandon her daughter to an orphanage. She told no one but her husband, who agreed with her.

When Toby learned what his older sister had done, he was horrified. He demanded she bring Annabrooke back home. He adored the little girl despite her gifts and insisted they could teach her to learn to control the fire magic as she got older. Tyanna refused to even consider it, stating she had no daughter and had disowned her.

"Then I have no sister!" Toby declared. He was furious. He began searching local orphanages in the hopes of locating his niece. It took him several years. When he finally found her, he applied to adopt the child, but the orphanage refused to allow it.

"Am I too young? I promise, I am a fit guardian," he argued. "Is it because I have no children of my own yet? I adore that little girl and am her kin. I know I can raise her to be a strong young woman."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but your niece's case is unique. She has needs we simply do not believe anyone outside of this institution can tend to," the caseworker replied.

"Please... She is my niece. She doesn't belong in this place. I know her mother abandoned her, but _I_ have not." He fought for her as hard as he could, but in the end, he was still denied and not offered much of an explanation. Tragically, little Annabrooke would remain in the orphanage until she ran away with the rest of the Sisterhood and met Serafine. One day, she would grow up to join the Rebellion of Eltar, but Toby would not learn what had become of her for a very long time. By then, his own children would be grown. Studious Kell, his eldest child and only daughter, was followed by Treyzee, who was a bit more relaxed while still being responsible. Finally, there was Reno, a powerful Sorcerer and gifted practical joker.

The years wore on and more people had to die. Killing Elgan was harder for Zell. After all, he'd raised the boy. Still, it had been necessary. He ensured Elgan's infant son, Rey, was well-cared for after that. Unfortunately, killing Elgan indirectly led to Zell needing to kill his own girlfriend, Serafine, as well as her brother, Ash. Although he would quickly move on to pursuing their sweet, gentle little sister Daphne, Zell was still annoyed he had been forced to kill them for their betrayal. Ultimately, shortly after she gave birth to their twins, Anise and Zordon, Zell married Daphne, who his extended family adored. All of them, including Treygott's line, attended the wedding. Treygott and his descendants were highly suspicious of Zell, but they didn't want to leave a defenseless child in his clutches, and despite what most of Eltar and her own parents seemed to think, Daphne was, in fact, still very much a child. Tazzan, in particular, worried about the girl. He was positive Zell had killed Serafine himself, never believing the ridiculous _vizu_ theory, especially since he'd known Ash and Serafine and knew how much Ash worshiped his sister. Tazzan had been rather fond of Serafine for reasons he didn't understand that most likely had to do with the fact that Kenna had saved his life when he was born. He'd also been fond of Ash because they shared an incredible love of knowledge and reading. He'd often taught the boy about new subjects when Ash ran out of learning material. Their deaths had stuck with him and made him decide he should keep an eye on their baby sister.

Tragically Zell, being Zell, murdered Daphne in front of Zordon when the boy was six and his mother was only twenty-two years old. It was one of the darkest moments in Eltar's history and nothing was ever quite the same after that. Somehow, to Tazzan's shock, Zell managed to convince all of Eltar that his beloved wife had been killed by the ghost of her dead brother.

"What a load of crap!" Tazzan cried in frustration when he heard that news. "That's as bad of a lie as the one about D'Dodi's death! What is _wrong_ with people? How foolish is everyone on this damned planet?"

"Tazz, calm yourself," Joree said. "We have to keep up appearances. No one must know."

"Why? _Why_ do we protect him? He's _evil! _He killed Lee! _And _Serafine, _and_ Ash, _and _Daphne, _and_ who the hell _knows_ who else?"

"We aren't protecting him, my son," Treygott said sadly. "The truth is simply that Eltar is not ready to listen to what we know and he covers his crimes up well. It helps that Zutan and Jezzeff constantly back up his claims. People listen to them."

"Zutan's just a sad, pathetic follower when it comes down to it, and Jezzeff... Well, he's good at what he does, but I don't think that boy knows what the truth _is_ anymore. I've never seen a smoother liar. It's as impressive as it is alarming."

"You think Jezzeff knows the truth and is lying about it?" Joree asked in surprise.

_"Trust_ me, Little Sister... Jezzeff is the greatest liar in the history of Eltar. He's even better at lying than Zell."

"We'll set the record straight when the time is right," Treygott insisted.

"Really? And how much longer do we have to wait until we _do_ that? How many more lives will we allow him to take?"

"What do you suggest we do, Brother? No one will listen to the truth. Father is correct," Joree pointed out.

Tazzan sighed. "I know... However, it is difficult to sit back and wait."

"Those in our family who showed even the slightest sign of knowing what he truly is have perished," Treygott said sadly. "We need evidence, and sadly, there is none to be found. Once we have even the slightest bit, we can prove to the world what a monster that bastard is."

"Father!" Joree said in surprise.

"I _know!"_ Tazzan said in mock horror. "Bastard's not _nearly_ strong enough." Joree whacked Tazzan's arm automatically. "Ouch! Mercy! Mercy, Sister!" He said with a laugh.

Tragedy would strike the family again about seven years later. Lace was discovered dead in her home from an apparent suicide. Despite the fact that Lace had never in her life displayed any signs of Depression and the fact that neither of her sisters believed the obvious lie, this was accepted as the truth. About a month later, after she'd been protesting the belief that her sister had taken her own life, Lilac suddenly fell ill with a mysterious illness. She died hours after showing the first symptoms. No one was ever able to diagnose what had killed her, but the death was ruled to have been from natural causes. Finally, less than a month after that, Lavender was killed in a freak accident. In under two months, Chayzee had lost all three of his beloved daughters.

Shortly after Lavender's death, Chayzee took his own life. This devastated the family. Even Mee, who was never overly bothered by anything, was hysterical for days. His cousins and now his uncle were gone, and the grief he'd tried to repress as the triplets died finally overwhelmed him when Chayzee joined them. Zordon, who had spent the last several years trying to pretend he was a happy, well-adjusted boy when in public, stopped speaking when the last of the triplets died. It took three full weeks for Zell to coax his son to resume speaking and living his life as though everything was perfectly normal.

A couple of years later, Zell met his demise at the hands of his own son. Treygott rejoiced because the world finally knew the truth. He also vowed that his line would never again acknowledge their connection to Zell. He had loved L'Telgo with all his heart, but his son was pure evil and Treygott refused to allow it to taint his family any longer. They'd already lost enough. Tazzan continued living mostly in seclusion, and he preferred it that way. His daughter Amilee was incredibly proud of her son Leopold as he grew up and became a Senator of Eltar. She remained close to her father, happy to remain in seclusion with him, especially after her son was arrested for a crime she knew in her heart he hadn't committed and escaped from prison only to vanish completely. L'Nah joined the Eltarian Guard, just like she'd always dreamed of doing. Her gift for combat magic came in handy many times in battle. Joree joined the Eltarian Guard to try to repair some of the damage her evil cousin had done to Eltar. She worked harder than anyone to make the world a better place after that. Like her son, she disowned Tyanna for daring to abandon Annabrooke. Tyanna lived among the highest class of Eltarian citizens thanks to her wealthy husband, becoming a superficial wench of a woman. Toby remained close to his mother and kept his children in her life. Kell and Treyzee joined the Eltarian Guard, while Reno chose another path in life. He remained a happy party animal and ultimately joined the Rebellion of Eltar. He had no idea that Annabrooke, who he grew very fond of, was his long-lost cousin.

Hanry became an Elder of Eltar. He was respected and revered, but most people forgot about the fact that he was also Zell's older cousin. Meegan and Ryce remained by his side, helping him ensure Eltar found peace once more after Zell's downfall. Joh, Meegan's son, became a member of the Eltarian Guard as well. Zazara, her daughter, got a job at the Counsel Building as a cleric. She was one of the few Eltarians to survive both the attack from the Rebellion on the Counsel Building and the attack from Mistress Cheetah. Ryce had only one child, a son named Gray who was stoic and respectful. He was very courageous and earned a very high rank in the Eltarian Guard.

Tann grew up to earn a reputation as a powerful Sorcerer. He rarely socialized unless he was helping someone magically. He was deeply traumatized by the events of his childhood and the loss of his mother, and he knew his life was in constant danger if anyone found out what he knew. His sister Lu tried a little harder to socialize. She opened up a magical supply shop. She was sweet and perky, but nervous. She kept her head down, knowing her life was also in danger. Zell might be dead, but he could move through time and hunt them down if he felt like it. Their baby brother, Mee, was much less reserved. Like the biological father he didn't know he had, Mee enjoyed living life to the fullest. He partied hard and rarely took anything seriously.

Zordon would grow up to become Eltar's Great Sage, a wise leader who was nothing like his father had been. Rey would become the Prime Minister, but would ultimately perish in the attack on the Counsel Building... Or so it was believed.

Those born after Zell's downfall would never fully understand everything their family had been through, but all of them shared a blood tie to the biggest monster Eltar had ever seen. Whether they knew it or not, Zell had a reason to target every last one of them if he so much as suspected they might one day stand in his way. He might be dead, but not a single one of them was truly safe. Tazzan had a feeling that, one day soon, the fragmented pieces of their twisted family tree would have to reunite to help destroy their bloodline's ultimate black sheep once and for all.


	23. Twenty-Three: Arcana (Leffy & Jayla)

**TWENTY-THREE: **_**ARCANA **__(The story of the Arcana... Featuring: Zylora, Leffy, Clayten, M'Larr, Jayla, and the Hierophant. Heavily featuring Trex, with a lot of new insight into his experiences with the destruction of the Circle. Also featuring Zell, and many others.)_

Everyone on Eltar knew the story of the Twelve. At first, the children born at half-hour intervals during the meteor shower were seen as a blessing upon the planet. In the end, they were viewed as cursed, and only spoken of in hushed tones.

Far fewer knew the tale of the Arcana. The prophecy of their existence remained hidden in the Great Wizard's personal book of prophecies for millennia, unseen by anyone but the man who had written it down to begin with.

The Twelve were in the spotlight from the moment they were born. The Arcana existed in secret, blending into society in different roles and only coming together as fate demanded it. _This_ is the far less known Legend of the Arcana.

The very word _arcana _meant secret, yet another reminder that their destiny was never one meant for the public eye. The High Priestess found this ironic reminder both irritating and mildly amusing. _As if they could forget they must protect the secrets, _she thought.

She was born long before the others, meant to learn all she must before guiding them. Her name was Zylora, and she was part of the first generation of the Children of Eltar. The gifted young Sorceress was trained by Kenna herself. The First Sorceress knew the girl was meant for an important destiny, even if it was unclear to her what that might be.

When she was sixteen years of age, the Hierophant began speaking to Zylora. It wasn't a traditional entity. She was fairly certain it was a male, and he didn't speak in words, but somehow, Zylora understood his guidance. She had an affinity for Spirit, and she was positive this was the only reason the Hierophant was able to communicate with her. He was pure light, and he seemed to have knowledge of future events. Somehow, Zylora knew she must listen to him and never stray from her destined path.

It took her two centuries or so to finally find them. Although she sensed they had been born, Zylora knew she must let them walk their own paths for a time until circumstances brought them together.

L'Fellian of Eltar lived a quiet life, hidden from most by his parents. They hid his younger brother and sister as well, however, they could not hide his twin brother. Not only was Trex an extremely sociable boy, but he was also part of the Twelve. Although Leffy, as he was called, had also been born during the meteor shower, he was the only child not born on a half-hour interval. Not being meant for the great destiny the Twelve were believed to be part of, Leffy was left in seclusion with his family. No one was to know he existed. His father insisted it was safer that way.

As a boy, Leffy developed a bit of a complex. "There is nothing special about me," he once blurted out to his mother when he was eight. "I am simply the spare. I was born during a great event, yet I am not destined to be part of _anything! _My existence has no _point."_

His mother, Elzbeth, was horrified. "Don't you _dare _talk about my boy like that," she said firmly. She smiled at him kindly, with a mother's eternal patience. "My precious Leffy... You are _perfect _as you are. Do not doubt your existence just because your destiny has yet to reveal itself."

"But I am not special, Mother. I have no extraordinary gift. Trex can turn into a dragon. He is much like Father. I cannot even do _that." _He sighed.

"Your powers shall present themselves in time, my darling. Perhaps you simply take after me." Elzbeth used her Sorcery to create colorful spirals in the air. Born a Warlock, her magic was dark, but she'd rebelled against that life and run away to be with his father, Ignatius, a powerful Sorcerer with a past he never spoke of. She enjoyed using her dark powers to create things which were light, something the Warlocks had despised when she was a girl.

She worked closely with Leffy after that, and soon it became clear that he did have a strong affinity for dark magic. When he was thirteen, however, he discovered something truly unique about himself.

Leffy and Trex were wandering in the woods near their home. It was dark, and the twins stayed close to each other as they explored. Suddenly, they both heard an unusual sound. Something was growling.

Trex immediately tensed. "What's making that noise?" Leffy asked nervously.

"It's coming from over there," Trex replied. He pointed toward the shadows nearby.

The creature that came out was enormous. It had claws the size of Leffy's head. Its fangs looked like they could pierce through the thickest of surfaces. Its eyes were wild.

"It's a _hezkan_..." Leffy said softly. They'd only heard stories about the Eltarian Hell Cats. They were exceptionally dangerous and could destroy entire villages if they were so inclined. Most people who encountered them in person did not live to tell the tale.

"Leffy, stay behind me!" Trex shouted urgently. He shifted form into a dragon and flew into the air in front of his twin, bravely looking the creature in the eye and daring it to be stupid enough to try to hurt him or his brother.

"Trex, stop," Leffy said softly. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something usual when he looked at the large creature.

Trex ignored him, releasing a cloud of smoke toward the _hezkan_ in warning. The next step would be fire, and Leffy suspected that wouldn't end well for any of them. "Trex! It's _hurt,"_ Leffy insisted. He moved out from behind his brother, cautiously approaching the enormous beast. "It's okay, Girl," he said softly. He slowly raised his hand before bringing it toward the creature. "All is well. I will not harm you," he continued.

His brother flew into a panicked frenzy, scorching the ground around him in warning while being careful not to hurt him._ "Stop_ that," Leffy said, frowning at his twin. "I'm well. She is not going to harm me."

He touched his hand to the _hezkan's_ fur. Its body was firm and muscular, but the fur was surprisingly soft beneath his hand. "Easy... Easy, Girl," he said soothingly. He spotted the problem then. An arrowhead was stuck in her underbelly, the only vulnerable part of her body.

"Poor thing... Okay... I need you to trust me, Girl," he said softly. "This is going to hurt a bit, but I promise you'll feel much better once I pull it out." He moved his hand lower before finally touching the arrow. As gently and quickly as he could, he pulled the arrow out. Blood spilled onto the ground, but not much. Even in the softest part of her body, the arrow could only pierce her so much. Leffy closed his eyes and used a healing spell his mother had taught him to close the wound and heal the creature.

To Leffy's amazement, the _hezkan_ rolled onto the ground and exposed its underbelly to him. He smiled, petting her. Just like that, she shifted form into a tiny, fluffy tan kitten. She purred affectionately as he continued to pet her.

Trex finally landed on the ground and transformed back into a boy. "How on all of Eltar did you _do _that?" He asked in shock.

"I don't know... I just knew what she needed," Leffy replied with a shrug. "She's awfully cute, isn't she?"

"In _this _form, sure," Trex said with a slight laugh. "May I pet her?"

"You should probably ask _her_ that. I mean, you _did_ go all _fire-breathing dragon _on her."

"Apologies, Friend," Trex said softly, looking the kitten in her eyes. "I _may_ have overreacted a bit."

The _hezkan, _still exposing her underbelly to Leffy, growled softly at Trex in warning. "He meant well," Leffy told her soothingly. "He thought you were going to harm me, and he is quite protective. Please forgive him. I promise he won't hurt you."

She seemed to consider this before she stopped growling. Leffy nodded at Trex encouragingly. Trex cautiously reached toward her before gently petting her head. She seemed to accept this and resumed purring.

"Do you think Mother and Father will object if I adopt her?" Leffy asked his brother.

_"Object_ to you adopting a murderous beast from the depths of darkness and bringing it home around our younger siblings? No, why on all of Eltar _would_ they?" Trex teased him.

"I cannot just abandon her, Brother... I feel as if we were brought here for a_ reason_. I was _meant _to find her."

"If she stays in this dormant form, they _may_ accept her," Trex said. "I can see this is important to you. I trust your instinct."

Leffy looked at her. "Would you like to come home with me, Girl?" He asked. She rolled over and rubbed her head against his hand. He smiled. "I think that is a yes." He scooped her up in his arms and snuggled her against his chest. She meowed softly.

The little ones were already fast asleep when the twins arrived home. "Mother, Father... I have found a stray in need of assistance," Leffy began. "I healed her... May I keep her?"

Elzbeth stared at the _hezkan _in confusion. "It feels rather... Dark," she said after a moment. Having grown up a Warlock, she was an expert on dark energy.

Ignatius frowned. "That is because it is a _hezkan,"_ he said. "Which, I am certain, our son is _well_ aware of... So, I must ask, _why_ did you think it was a good idea to bring that _monster _into this house?"

"She's just a _kitten,_ Father," Leffy said softly, forcing himself to meet his father's eyes. Trex was very close to their father, but Leffy was closer to their mother. He respected and loved his father, but he was an intense man at times and that made him intimidating. "I'm certain I can train her so she does no harm... She can protect us."

_"I_ protect us just _fine_, L'Fellian. Feed her if you must, then send her back into the wild where she belongs."

"Father... I reacted harshly, transforming into a dragon to try to protect us, but Leffy seemed to know what the_ hezkan _needed instantly. He sensed she was hurt and gained her trust almost immediately. They have a _bond,"_ Trex said respectfully. "Who are _we_ to question that sort of thing?"

Elzbeth smiled then. "I sense the energy between them," she said. "Trex is correct, Iggy, Darling." She seemed pleased as she watched Leffy with the _hezkan_. "Sometimes, people are born with an affinity for working with unusual creatures. Perhaps our Leffy has discovered a new truth about his gifts."

"You think I have an affinity for working with _hezkans?"_ Leffy asked in wonder.

"No one else could have tamed her in such a way. Most _hezkans _won't even approach people unless they are frightened and attack. They can be summoned in dark rituals, but the Warlocks are not kind to them. It has made them reluctant to trust us." She paused. "If you're going to adopt her, you must give her a proper name. I shall go into our kitchen and find something for her to eat."

Leffy knew he had won when his father sighed. "Just don't let it on the couch," Ignatius said after a moment.

"She can stay?" Leffy asked in shock.

Ignatius offered him an amused smile, something that always softened his features and put his family at ease. "Yes, Leffy. She can stay." He walked away.

"Welcome to the family," Trex told the _hezkan_, who growled slightly at him in response. Leffy laughed. He could tell Trex and the_ hezkan_ were going to have a bit of a love-hate relationship.

"What shall I call you?" Leffy asked. He looked deep into her eyes, and then the name just came to him. "Velmara," he decided. "Your name is Velmara."

Velmara meowed at him in response before purring again. He decided that meant she'd accepted her new name. Elzbeth returned with food then, so he set it down in front of Velmara and fed her before ultimately retiring to the bedroom he shared with his twin. Velmara immediately jumped on his bed beside him, curling up near his head before they both fell into a content sleep. That night, he dreamed of a card from the traditional Tarot deck... The King of Wands.

The same night, in another village, on the other side of Eltar, a different teenager was about to discover a unique gift of his own.

Clayten had been born during a monsoon that destroyed his village and four others in the area. Although most of the people had not survived, he was one of the lucky ones, and his neighbors considered this a great miracle and an omen that life would continue and they would one day be blessed again despite their collective tragedy.

As a boy, he was rather emotional. He laughed easily. His emotions flowed like Water, which he showed an early affinity for. He was beloved by many, and he brought joy and calm to the traumatized people around him. He was creative and full of ideas no one else would ever have entertained. He could take things that did not seem to add up to anything of value and solve nearly any problem presented to him. He was never restrained by conventional logic or boundaries.

A storm was moving in that night. Clayten _loved _storms. They seemed to inspire him more than anything else. He went out to the edge of the water, never one to hide from such weather. He saw a ship on the ocean and realized it was in trouble as the waves became treacherous and the ship began to rock too violently.

"They need help..." He realized. He touched the water, trying to calm the sea. It responded to his touch by wrapping around him frantically, but he couldn't seem to stop the waves. "Magic..." He mumbled. Someone was deliberately causing this storm.

He didn't stop to plan as he jumped into the water. Clayten was an incredibly strong swimmer, but with the sea so out of control, he couldn't guarantee being able to keep from drowning. Still, he had to try. He knew if he got closer to the water around the ship, he could use his affinity to combat some of the waves crashing against the ship.

As he reached the ship, an enormous wave crashed down upon him. He was pushed beneath the surface of the water. He struggled to break the surface and get air into his lungs, but the water continued to push him down. He had never been unable to control water before, but this water had been swept into a frenzy.

Suddenly, an enormous squid-like creature grabbed Clayten in its tentacles. It pulled him closer to the center of its body. He was terrified, but the desperate and determined look in the creature's eyes caused him to trust it. Clayten held onto the creature for dear life as it rushed toward the surface. When he finally felt air hitting him, Clayten struggled to catch his breath.

"It's a kraken!" Someone shouted from the boat, pointing toward the creature that had just saved Clayten's life.

"We're all going to perish!" Another cried.

"Noble Kraken, thank you for saving me," Clayten said. "Help me save these sailors as well?"

The kraken did not object, so Clayten assumed that meant he had agreed. He rode the kraken even closer to the ship until he was able to touch the wood it was made from. The kraken turned to face the wave threatening to finally capsize the ship.

"Hop on!" Clayten shouted.

"What? Are you _mad?" _The first man who had spoken asked. He was dressed in a Captain's uniform.

"We're here to help! The ship is going down, but your lives do not have to end. Climb on. I promise it is safe," Clayten insisted.

Another wave hit the other side of the ship. "The hull is compromised. We're taking on too much water!" A young sailor said urgently. "Captain, we _must_ abandon the ship!"

The Captain sighed. "Very well. Men, proceed in an orderly and quick fashion!" He instructed.

The crew began to leave the doomed vessel, climbing down ropes onto the kraken. They held onto its tentacles. Shockingly, the kraken allowed this, seeming to understand the urgency of the situation.

The Captain took a final look at his ship before sighing and joining his men on the kraken. "Alright, Friend," Clayten said. "Please take us to the shore."

Somehow, the kraken was able to move through the increasingly dangerous sea toward the shore. The waves followed it, seeming to prove Clayten's theory that this storm was no natural event. After several terrifying minutes, they finally reached the shore. The men let go and ran onto land, some dropping to their knees and sobbing in relief. The Captain nodded at the kraken.

"Thank you," he said humbly, removing his hat and bowing respectfully to the massive, terrifying creature.

Clayten finally got off of the kraken. He stroked it a few times before saying, "I very much appreciate your assistance."

_Call upon me whenever you require, _the kraken seemed to say in his mind. _I shall answer_.

"Why would you offer such a thing?" Clayten asked in confusion.

_You are meant to call upon my kind. It is destined, Page of Cups_.

_Page of Cups?_ Clayten repeated.

_You shall understand one day. When the time comes._ With that, the kraken returned to the sea.

Clayten returned to his village with the sailors and was celebrated as a hero. He smiled, having a feeling that the adventure had barely begun.

Deep in the mountains lived another boy. His name was M'Larr, and he had never heard of Leffy or Clayten, nor did he know of the events which had occurred two years prior in their lives. He was a simple boy, raised to be studious and logical. Sometimes, he saw things too plainly and missed the bigger picture, but he was a hard worker and a fierce warrior from the time he was very young. He was born one night as tornadoes raged throughout Eltar, destroying much in their path. He was protected because his parents hid in the mountains as his mother went into labor. His mother died when he was a toddler, and his father raised him alone in the very mountains that had granted him the ability to be born safely. His nearest neighbor was the infamous Stone, and even he lived nearly thirty miles away. He saw him occasionally, but he hardly qualified as more than an acquaintance M'Larr knew could be trusted in an emergency.

He wanted to escape from his lonely existence because he longed to be something _more_. It wasn't that M'Larr lived a bad life. He had all he needed, and his father was a good man, but M'Larr felt like he was meant to do something grander with his life. On the eve of his fifteenth birthday, that opportunity presented itself.

He'd climbed higher than he ever had before. M'Larr knew every inch of the lower and mid mountains, but he had never ventured too close to the top. He had an affinity for Air, and he longed to explore the higher land, but his father had cautioned that it was dangerous. There were monsters up there, or so he had been told. Still, something drew him there that day.

As the wind blew fiercely around him, M'Larr saw an extraordinary creature flying toward him. It landed mere inches in front of him. "You're... You're a gryphon..." He realized.

The gryphon bowed its head to him, dropping its front legs so its face was close to M'Larr. Surprised, the boy touched its face gently. It locked eyes with him, and suddenly, M'Larr had an incredible vision of flying through the sky, protecting Eltar from harm. Without stopping to think, M'Larr climbed onto the gryphon's back. Its wings spread out and it took off flying. M'Larr sat upon the gryphon's back, soaring through the clouds, feeling nothing but air surrounding them.

"This is incredible!" M'Larr cried in awe. The view was extraordinary. He'd rarely left the mountains and had no idea of the beauty Eltar possessed. The gryphon flew over various villages, forests, and oceans, showing M'Larr things he'd never dreamed of before.

They landed in the middle of a village which was on fire. A man stood casting spells. The destruction came from him and the army of fiery demons he seemed to command. The people of the village were trying to fight, but it was clear this was a peaceful farming community. They weren't used to violence.

M'Larr thought of the stories his father had told him of warriors from his home planet, a war-torn land that had been destroyed prior to Eltar's creation. His father had been a young boy when his parents fled the planet in search of peace. He remembered tales of brave Knights who battled with swords and brute force in addition to magic. With sticks they found, his father had taught him to duel as though holding a sword, but he was certain the real thing would be quite different. He was about to find out.

Much to M'Larr's shock, a sword materialized out of thin air. It seemed to be calling to him._ You are the Knight of Swords,_ the gryphon seemed to be saying. _This belongs to you. Save these people and prove you are worthy_.

It was madness and defied all logic, but so did flying away on a gryphon's back, so M'Larr decided to go with it. He jumped down and ran toward the sword. It seemed to hum in his hands as he picked it up. As the man came toward him, he raised his sword.

The man laughed. "You think a sword can save you?" He asked. He manifested one of his own, bowing to M'Larr sarcastically before adding, "Let's see what you've got, Boy!"

The duel began. The sword was far sharper and heavier than the sticks he'd trained with, but M'Larr adapted quickly. It seemed natural in his hands. He soon realized he could meet nearly every move the other man made, just like he'd learned to meet his father's. He was good at guessing the next move his opponent would make.

"Be careful! He's mad from working with _vizu!"_ A woman warned frantically.

M'Larr had heard of the evil little creatures. He knew they could cause madness, and he also knew defeating this man would be difficult. Sure enough, he seemed to fly into a blind rage, attacking much quicker and less predictably.

The gryphon jumped in front of him and lowered its back legs. M'Larr jumped on its back, still holding the sword. They flew around the man until M'Larr had a better shot, and he was finally able to impale the man with his sword.

The people of the village had mostly run inside, desperate to hide, but some had witnessed the events. They applauded and thanked M'Larr. He didn't stick around to answer questions about where he had come from. Instead, he flew away on the gryphon's back, cementing his place in history as the mysterious boy who'd come from the sky and saved the defenseless people of the tiny village before vanishing, never to be seen again.

The same night, in the middle of the village bordering Eltar's largest city, a princess sighed in boredom. She wasn't _really_ a princess. Eltar _had_ no royalty. However, her mother had been the Queen of a planet that had been destroyed in a war. She was the only surviving member of that royal family and had raised her daughter as a princess was expected to be raised. Jayla hated every second of it.

She longed for adventure. Although she had an affinity for Earth, Jayla was a bit wild and unpredictable. People couldn't understand how someone so impulsive worked with the most practical of the Elements, but they soon realized the girl had a gift for seeing things others did not. When it seemed there was no clear path to follow, Jayla always found the way out of the darkness. She was excellent at guiding others to make the right choices, and she kept a clear mind in the face of chaos. When people were unable to make a choice among themselves, Jayla always seemed to know what the right decision was. More than this, Jayla had a kind heart. She had far more wealth than she would ever need, so she donated it to the people of Eltar who needed it the most. She was known for being charitable and generous, and this endeared her even more, especially to the lower class.

She'd been born during a horrific earthquake. The moment she drew her first breath, the ground had stopped shaking. Although buildings fell and many places were destroyed, no lives were lost. She was deemed a protector of the planet before she could even crawl or speak. She rose to the occasion, taking her role of protecting others seriously even though they seemed to only want her to protect them in theory and not action. Much like the Star Princess, Jayla was sheltered and everyone tried to protect her from anything which might be dangerous to her. She was to smile, wave to the people, and bless them with her mere existence... And she despised this role.

Jayla was rebellious by nature. She refused to sit around doing nothing, so whenever possible, she ran off and had adventures on her own. One day, she found herself walking through a cave. The people had always warned against entering this cave. Those who tried tended to vanish. To Jayla, it sounded like an incredible adventure waiting to be seized. Armed with sarcasm, a quiver of arrows, and a bow, she ventured into the dark, ominous cave alone.

Casting a quick spell for light, Jayla followed the glowing ember deeper into the cave. It wasn't until she reached the center of it that she discovered a natural room full of what could only be described as treasure and ancient relics. The trinkets were gold, silver, and bronze, and some looked to be quite old. Jayla bent down to touch one of them and examined it. The pendant was pure gold, and it seemed to glow as she held it. A strange symbol was carved into it.

"A pentacle..." Jayla realized aloud.

_You think you are a Queen._.. A voice hissed in a mocking and threatening manner.

"Nope, not a Queen... Just a reluctant Princess," Jayla replied with her natural snark. "And don't think that means I cannot defend myself." She may not have any training in hand-to-hand combat, but Jayla's sorcery was strong, as was her affinity for Earth, and she'd been teaching herself to use a bow and arrow for the last eight years. She was a pretty gifted archer.

_Prove yourself. Now is the time,_ the voice insisted. It still sounded like it was hissing. She was confused. Where was the voice coming from?

Suddenly, the cave began to shake. Rocks fell around her rapidly. If she didn't do something soon, she'd be crushed. Startled, Jayla stumbled before touching the ground. Focusing all of her energy, she connected with her element of Earth and calmed the earthquake, willing it to stop. It didn't take long for it to work.

A creature emerged from the shadows. It was the largest thing Jayla had ever seen, and it slithered toward her slowly. The giant snake's tongue protruded from its mouth and waved in the air as if it were laughing at her. It picked up speed when it noticed her looking at it, racing toward her and opening up its enormous mouth.

Jayla cursed and readied an arrow, preparing to shoot the monster in the eye. She knew what it must be. Only a basilisk could be so large, and facing a basilisk would explain why no one ever returned from exploring the cave. They could kill if you made direct eye contact with them, and their venom was also deadly. Her only chance of survival might lie in blinding the monster.

She was about to shoot it when she sensed something strange. She could almost feel the basilisk's pulse in her chest. It called to her. Instead of attacking, she put her weapon down and faced it directly. "Are you _certain_ you want to do this?" She asked. "I will not bow to you or cower in fear. I don't think you actually desire to harm me."

_Foolish girl! You will perish, as did all the others, _the basilisk replied.

"Unlikely. I'm not like the others," she replied calmly.

The basilisk tried to attack her legs. Jayla easily hopped out of harm's way. It wove around her for a moment before striking again. Somehow, Jayla knew where its attack would come from, and once again, she escaped from harm. The basilisk seemed both intrigued and angry at this development. It opened its mouth again and tried to bite her head off. Jayla managed to avoid it once more.

_Impossible! Who are you? _It demanded.

"I am Jayla, of Eltar... And _you_ are rude and cranky. Would you like to talk about it like a civilized being? Or are you hungry, perhaps? What do you snack on? The souls of the innocent? Tell me, how_ does _one season an innocent's soul? Salt? Pepper? A bit of blood?"

The basilisk moved in front of her so quickly, she couldn't avoid it. Trusting her heart, Jayla did the craziest thing she'd ever done in her life and looked the basilisk straight in the eye. To her amazement, she didn't die or turn to stone or do any of the other things it was rumored meeting the gaze of a basilisk would cause.

It hesitated, searching her eyes for something. After a moment, it seemed to nod. _Queen,_ it hissed. _Indeed._

"I told you, I'm a _Princess,_ and only in title," Jayla said casually.

_No... You are the Queen of Pentacles. And I am at your service,_ it replied.

"That really won't be necessary," she replied.

_My kind are meant to serve you, Queen. I am our leader_. Suddenly, several more basilisks came out from the shadows. They seemed eager as they circled around her, and for a moment, Jayla thought she was about to be eaten, but then she realized they were all just excited and trying to catch a glimpse of her.

_Queen, _they hissed in unison._ You are the first to prove worthy. We vow to serve you whenever you are in need._

"Well... How can I say no to that?" Jayla asked with a shrug. This adventure had turned out quite differently than she'd expected, but she felt an odd sense of peace being surrounded by the dangerous creatures.

_Wear the talisman. It belongs to you,_ the leader told her.

"Okay... Um... Do you have a name?" Jayla asked curiously as she put the pentacle talisman around her neck. She felt incredible power and a sense of peace as she did this.

_We do not have traditional names,_ it informed her.

"Fair enough... I'm going to call you... _Bassie,"_ she decided. Bassie the Basilisk was an almost comically terrible name, but the basilisk seemed to appreciate it anyway.

_One day soon, we shall ride into battle together,_ Bassie told her. _Until then._ With that, it slithered away. The others followed.

Jayla knew somehow that everything was about to change. She went back to her home and resumed her life as if nothing had happened, but she couldn't stop thinking about the basilisks and their unusual encounter.

Two more years passed. During this time, Zylora watched the four teenagers closely. She knew she'd finally found the Arcana. While she and the Hierophant were meant to act as mentors to the four of them, she knew these teenagers were the ones meant to fulfill the destiny the Hierophant had told her about long before. These were the children he'd been training her to guide. Her first step would be approaching their leader, the King of Wands. Unfortunately, Leffy's life was about to turn upside-down.

Although he'd never met Talon, Leffy heard about him frequently from his twin. Trex was incredibly close to Talon, who also possessed the gift of turning into a dragon. That was why it left Trex devastated when Talon died in a freak accident.

"It wasn't an accident," Trex whispered. "He was fireproof... How could a fire have killed him? He should have been able to escape."

"You _mustn't_ say such things!" Ignatius snapped at him, startling both twins.

"Father..." Leffy said softly, not understanding what would have made him so angry.

"It is not safe. Do not speak of such things, Trex! _Swear_ to me!" His father insisted.

"But, Father, I am certain Talon was murdered," Trex said, his voice trembling.

"I have built many shields around our home so he cannot hear us, but you are not always here... And I cannot allow him to hear you say such treasonous things. He'll kill you, and he'll find the rest of us as well."

_"Who _will, Father?" Leffy asked because Trex seemed too stunned to respond.

"The monster who raised me," Ignatius replied. He never spoke of his history.

"I thought you had no family," Leffy said in confusion.

"I _never_ said he was family. We shared no blood. I do not know if I ever had kin. He would never answer that question... He simply held me hostage for nearly a century. He wasn't even always there. I was left to fend for myself at times, although I came to prefer that, even if it initially meant I was left starving and vulnerable... In the end, it made me tougher... Stronger. He was cruel, abusive, and furious that I would not use my powers for evil."

"Who was he, Father?" Trex asked softly.

"I won't speak his name. I can never risk him finding out about you children or your mother. I escaped from him. I am finally free... And I shall never give him the satisfaction of knowing what became of me after I escaped from his clutches. This matter is settled."

"But, Father, if someone has killed Talon, we must seek justice," Trex insisted.

"Let this drop, Trex! I know _exactly_ what became of Talon. It is the same thing which happened to Elgan. Neither death was natural. This loss is a tragedy for all of Eltar, but if that monster realizes anyone suspects him, he will simply kill them as well. We must not speak of it. Not until there is evidence to force him to pay for his crimes. Swear to me, Trex. Swear you shall not speak of this again."

Trex was in tears, but he nodded solemnly. Leffy squeezed his hand to comfort him a bit. Trex smiled at him sadly. Leffy had never seen such sorrow in his brother's eyes before. He'd always been the happier of the two, optimistic and eager to embrace the world beyond their modest home. It hurt Leffy to see pain in Trex's eyes now.

Not long after, Serafine was killed, and her brother was executed for the crime. Trex didn't make any claims of injustice, but Leffy knew he suspected Ash had not committed the horrific slaughter. Leffy couldn't blame Trex for being suspicious. After all, Ash was known to be one of the gentlest Eltarians in history. It seemed unlikely he'd be capable of such a horrific act, even if the _vizu_ story made a lot of sense. Still, neither twin spoke of their suspicions aloud. After all, their father had made it clear how dangerous that would be.

Ignatius changed after Serafine's death. He hadn't handled Talon's untimely demise well, but when Serafine was killed, he became enraged. It seemed strange that he'd be so upset by the deaths of two people he'd never met in his life. Leffy had thought it was because he knew how much Talon meant to Trex, but it seemed deeply personal with Serafine's death.

One night, Leffy and Trex noticed their father gathering weapons. "Father... What are you doing?" Leffy asked.

"I'm going to handle this," Ignatius said with determination in his voice. "No one else shall be harmed by this _bastard."_

The word was strong and he practically spat it out. His father was quick to gather weapons and even raise them in defense of his family, but he'd never seen him quite like this. "Father... Please, let us come with you. We can help," Leffy said.

"Yes. We should do this together," Trex agreed.

"No. This is far too dangerous, and I cannot risk him finding out about you," Ignatius insisted.

"Iggy, my love... Do not go," Elzbeth plead. "You are not thinking rationally. You vowed you would do everything in your power to avoid him."

"I cannot sit back and watch him destroy innocent lives any longer, Beth!" He shouted. "He cannot be allowed to continue to get away with these crimes! People are not toys for him to play with and discard when he tires of them!"

"Father, are you going somewhere?" A tiny voice asked.

Ignatius tried to hide his raging emotions as he spun around to face Lianna, his youngest child and only daughter. She wore an innocent, inquisitive smile on her face.

"Yes, my sweet girl," Ignatius replied indulgently, pulling her into a tight hug. "Your father must go on a journey... Please know that it is your bright smile which will get me through while I am away."

"Is it dangerous? May we come along?" Russ, the youngest boy, asked as he heard this.

"Not this time, I am afraid, my brave boy... Keep an eye on your sister and protect her while I am away."

"Always, Father," Russ replied stoically. He might be young, but he took orders from his father quite seriously.

Ignatius gave Russ a tight hug as well after releasing Lianna. "Now, run along to bed, you two. It is quite late," he said firmly.

"Yes, Father," Russ said. He gripped Lianna's hand in his own.

"Goodbye, Father," Lianna said, kissing him on his cheek. "Be safe." She allowed Russ to guide her back to her room.

With the younger ones gone, the mood turned deeply serious again. "Father, please, don't go," Trex said urgently. "I have a terrible feeling, deep in my core."

"You just lost two people you cared for deeply, my boy," Ignatius said. "Your concern is understandable. Be strong, Trex. I _must_ do this."

Leffy had a bad feeling as well. "Father... We are seventeen years of age. Surely, we are old enough to come with you and assist," he said.

"I'm sorry, Boys. Truly... But this is something I must do alone." He hugged both of the twins. "Protect your mother and your siblings until I return," he added firmly.

"Yes, Father," the twins replied dutifully in unison.

"Now, go on. Off to bed." He sent them to their room.

Trex went into their room, but Leffy snuck back out to spy on his parents. He _had _to know what his father's plan was. It seemed like he was saying goodbye, and Leffy was afraid he didn't believe he would return.

"Iggy... Please... I implore you to remain here, where it is safe, with your family. _This _is the life you have made for yourself, the path _you_ chose... Do not return to that monster," Elzbeth begged.

"I am not the frightened, fragile boy I once was," Ignatius said. "I shall face him as a man." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "I love you, my darling... And that is my strength. That is what makes me different from him. He can _never _know love. What he did to Serafine proves that."

"He's too powerful now, my love... Even more than he was when he raised you."

"He did not_ raise_ me, Beth. He _tortured_ me while occasionally feeding and clothing me. The things he put me through... The way he tried to turn me into a warrior for his cause while he repeatedly tried to break me... That cannot be considered raising a child."

"I know what Zell did to you, Iggy, and I hate him for it... But serving yourself up to him on a platter is _not _the way to seek justice for the things he has done."

_Zell?_ Leffy thought. The Great Wizard had raised his father? Or, rather, abducted and tortured him for nearly a century? How was that possible? Zell was a great man. Wasn't he?

"Shhhh! Do not speak his name," Ignatius said stubbornly.

"He cannot hear me. My shields are strong. You know this," Elzbeth reminded him gently.

"He cannot, but the children can... Come here, L'Fellian. I know you're there," Ignatius said.

With a sigh, Leffy walked toward his parents. "Leffy, you know better than to listen to our conversations like that," Elzbeth scolded him.

"Apologies," Leffy said. "I was concerned for Father's well-being and had hoped hearing your conversation would put me at ease." He hesitated. "Father, is it true? Is the Great Wizard the monster you described?"

Ignatius sighed. "Yes... However, you cannot be allowed to remember that. I'm sorry, Leffy... Please know I do this with love." With that, he reached into his son's mind and erased his memory of the conversation, leaving Leffy in a bit of a trance. He sent him off to bed.

That was the last time Leffy ever saw his father alive. When he hadn't returned three days later, Leffy and Trex went in search of him. The twins followed some unknown energy that seemed to be calling to them until they found a severely bloody corpse in the woods. It was clear he had been brutally tortured for at least a day before the killer had discarded him like trash.

"Father..." Leffy whispered in horror as he rolled the body over and recognized the talisman he wore around his neck. His face had been beaten beyond recognition.

Trex let out a scream of anguish and rage before immediately turning into a dragon. Fire burst from his mouth, forming a circle around Leffy, trapping him with their father's corpse.

"Trex! Stop it!" Leffy cried.

Trex continued scorching the ground. Finally, Leffy chose to ignore his brother, pulling their father's corpse into his arms gently. He stared into his eyes, vacant of all life, and whispered, "I'll look after them, Father. I promise. I love you, and when I find out who did this to you, he shall pay." With a trembling hand, he closed his father's eyes.

That seemed to get through to Trex, who dropped to the ground and returned to his natural form. He fell to his knees, sobbing so hard Leffy was certain he was going to explode. Forcing himself to be the strong one, Leffy released his father's body and ran to his twin, wrapping his arms around him.

He didn't say anything. There weren't words to adequately address all they had just lost and what they were both feeling. Instead, he held Trex tightly, refusing to let him go, until Trex's breathing eventually returned to normal.

In silence, the twins worked together to carry their father's body home. They set him down gently away from the view of any windows. Trex stayed with him while Leffy walked into the house. "Leffy, you're covered in blood!" Russ said in alarm.

"I'm well, Russ. It is not my blood. Go to your room. Stay there with Li-Li until I tell you it is safe to come outside," Leffy said.

Russ took Lianna and retreated to his room. Elzbeth came toward Leffy and looked at him in horror. "Leffy... What's happened?" She asked.

"Mother... Trex and I found Father," Leffy said as gently as he could.

"Is he... Is he hurt?" She asked. It was clear she understood the blood belonged to Ignatius, but it seemed her mind would not allow her to process that the cause was worse than an injury he could recover from.

Leffy took a deep breath. "Father is gone, Mother. He has perished," he said, forcing himself to keep his tone steady. He kept all emotions off of his face, maintaining a blank expression as he delivered the unthinkable news.

"No... No, you must be mistaken..." She said softly.

"He's outside, with Trex... We didn't want the others to see him..."

Numbly, Elzbeth followed Leffy outside. When she saw the shape Ignatius was in, she shook her head. "It is not him... It cannot be... He is severely beaten. His face is... It is _wrong_. That's not your Father," she said firmly.

"Mother..." Leffy said. He sighed. Then, he motioned toward the talisman she'd made him long before their children were born. "There is only one of those in existence, Mother," he said gently.

"No! No... It... It must be a trick... It cannot be..."

"Feel his energy," Leffy said firmly. _"Feel him,_ Mother. It _is_ Father. I know you don't want to believe this is true, but it is."

Trembling, Elzbeth touched the body. Then, she let out a cry of grief and began to sob, collapsing into Leffy's arms.

"It's alright, Mother," Trex said soothingly. "You have us. We are here. We shall face this together," he added as bravely as he could, even though his own grief was clearly overwhelming him.

Together, they broke the news to Russ and Lianna. Leffy held Lianna as she sobbed into his chest while Russ clung to Trex and begged him to tell him it was all a mistake. None of them slept that night. Their mother didn't speak a word after she cast a spell to make their father's body burn. She spared the two youngest children from seeing him, but Trex and Leffy stood by her side and watched their father's body until it was nothing but ash.

Trex slowly began to sink into the deepest depression Leffy had ever seen him fall into. So did Elzbeth. Russ and Lianna tried to keep their spirits up, but it was hard when everything around them was falling apart. As Trex began spending more and more time away to be with the Twelve, and their mother slipped deeper into darkness and barely managed to go through the motions, Leffy was forced to basically take over caring for his younger siblings.

This would continue for the next several months, and Leffy managed fairly well. Then, one day, he returned home to find that something felt deeply wrong. Russ and Lianna were in the woods gathering flowers and herbs, and Leffy was grateful because he knew something bad was coming. He rushed to Elzbeth's room and found her lying in bed. She was clutching the talisman Ignatius had always worn in her hands.

"Mother?" Leffy asked cautiously. She was too still. He knew that. Still, he had to try. She didn't respond, so he shook her gently. She was cold to the touch. "Mother! Mother, wake up!" He cried. He tried in vain to revive her, but she had perished some time before. The shattered glass from a potion bottle lay on the floor beside the bed, and he understood what must have happened. He also found her journal, smudged from tears which had dried before he'd come across it. Written on the last page was a very simple note.

_I cannot remain here without him. He was everything. Please understand, and accept my apology. I love you, my children. I always will, but my time to remain in this life has ended. I see no light. I see no way to continue._

"How _could_ you?" Leffy demanded furiously. "You still had _us,_ Mother! Your children, who loved and adored you, and who need you! We _still_ need you! Come back, damnit! Come _back!"_ He shouted irrationally. He knew she couldn't just spontaneously revive, but he couldn't accept that he'd truly lost her.

Finally, he broke down and cried at her side. The glass from the bottle dug into his knees, but he didn't care. He stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her even though she was gone. Velmara curled up at his feet, making soft whimpering sounds as she rubbed her head against his free hand, trying to soothe him. He pet her softly, still stroking his mother's hair.

After several minutes of this, he stood up. He carefully picked out the shards that had stubbornly stuck into his flesh before cleaning up the entire mess. He threw away the glass and cleaned up his blood before covering his mother with her favorite blanket.

_Trex... I need you, Brother,_ he thought.

Trex seemed to sense the urgency. He changed form into a dragon so he could fly home, significantly decreasing how long the journey took. As soon as he saw Leffy, he knew something horrible had happened.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Mother is gone," Leffy said numbly.

"Gone?" Trex repeated.

"She perished. I have cleaned everything up. I thought I should tell you before our siblings returned."

"Perished? Leffy, slow down. Tell me what happened."

Leffy handed the journal to his brother. Trex read it and realization dawned on his face. "She... She took her own life?" He asked.

"She did... I do not think we should tell Russ and Li-Li that. They should not have to live with the knowledge that she abandoned us... That we were not enough to keep her here... Don't you think it's better to spare them that pain?"

"Leffy... You are in shock," Trex said softly.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I simply cannot process any more tragedy." He shrugged. "Do you wish to see her before Russ and Lianna return?"

Trex nodded. He followed Leffy to the room. Leffy refused to go inside again. He went and hid her journal instead. When Russ and Lianna returned home, Leffy and Trex sat them down and broke the news. This time, Lianna reacted by crying herself to sleep in Trex's arms. Russ went into practical mode instead.

"Who will care for us now?" He asked Leffy.

"Well, _I_ will, of course," Leffy said. "Me _and_ Trex. You'll always have us."

Russ seemed to sadly accept this. "I am tired. I would like to go to sleep now," he said before walking to his room. Leffy stood outside of the door and listened to Russ cry softly in private. He decided it was best to leave him to process his grief on his own.

"Can you stay with them? I need air," Leffy said to Trex.

"Of course," Trex replied. "I'm going to keep Li-Li with me tonight. I don't think she should be alone."

Leffy nodded. Then, he left. As soon as he was outside, he began running. He couldn't breathe. His chest burned, but he continued to run, desperate to escape. Velmara chased after him, eventually shifting into her true _hezkan_ form so she could keep up with him. When he couldn't run anymore, he collapsed against her, sobbing into her fur.

"Are you alright?" A girl asked.

Leffy was startled, which made Velmara react. She looked at the girl and growled in warning.

"Is that a _hezkan?_ Wow, impressive pet you've got there," the girl commented. "I'm friendly with basilisks myself."

"Go away," Leffy said softly.

"I _would,_ but you and your _hezkan_ are in my way," she said lightly. "Besides... You're crying. That suggests you might need some assistance."

"I don't need _anyone_," he said harshly.

_"Everyone_ needs _someone_. Let's start over. I'm Jayla. What's _your_ name?"

"Leffy," he said, realizing she wasn't just going to leave anytime soon.

"Leffy? That's unusual."

"It is short for L'Fellian, but no one really calls me that."

"Well, I suppose it _is_ a mouthful." She smiled at him. "Why are you crying, Leffy?"

"Why are you _nosy,_ Jayla?" He replied.

"I'm terribly bored, which makes me curious about others. Also... You seem quite upset, and I can't bring myself to leave you here with that broken look on your face."

"My mother has perished," he found himself admitting, although he wasn't sure why.

"How horrible... I'm truly sorry for your loss," Jayla said. "No wonder you are so sad."

"I'm not _sad_. I'm angry."

"Angry?"

"She left us... We lost our father mere months ago, and now our mother has left us, too."

"Oh, Leffy..." She sighed, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. For some reason, this soothed him deeply. He felt connected to this stranger. "Normally, I have a sassy comeback for all things, but such tragedy is not to be mocked. I am certain she did not _mean_ to leave you."

"The note she left behind says otherwise... But my younger brother and sister shall never see it. Only my twin knows the truth. I cannot hide things from him."

"She took her own life?"

"Yes. Apparently, without our father, she had no reason to stick around." He sighed as more tears began to fall. "I lied... I'm angry, but I'm sad as well."

"Of _course_ you are. Death is hard, and suicide is... _Complicated_."

"It sounds like you speak from experience..."

"I lost a friend three years ago... He ended his life, and I wasn't sure how to feel afterward. I felt guilty, sad, and angry with him for leaving instead of coming to me or _anyone_ for help. It was impossible to figure out how I really felt."

"How long did it take?"

"I don't know... I'll tell you when I get there." She smiled at him sadly.

"You still grieve?"

"I do... And you shall as well... However, it does get easier, I suppose. You get used to your new normal, and you find people you can lean on for support."

"My brother and I are the eldest. We have to be strong for our siblings. He is away often, working with the... Never mind that. He has responsibilities. Regardless, I am the one who must hold the family together. There is no one for me to lean on."

"So lean on_ me_."

"We _just _met, Jayla."

"Precisely. I have no preconceived notions of who or what you are meant to be, so just be _you,_ Leffy... Whatever that may mean in the moment."

For once in his life, Leffy didn't feel like being responsible. He pulled Jayla closer to him and kissed her deeply. Jayla let out a small squeak of surprise before falling into the kiss. She responded, seeming to enjoy herself as their lips became better acquainted.

When Leffy finally pulled away, Jayla smirked at him. "So, _that's _who you were in the moment?" She asked. "I don't mind that Leffy so much. He can visit whenever he wants to." She winked.

To his complete and total shock, Leffy began to laugh. It was soft at first, and then it grew into something wilder and untamed. He sounded almost manic as he finally released everything he had been feeling since his father's death. Somehow, Leffy knew Jayla had saved him from completely losing himself.

Jayla and Leffy began to meet up frequently after that. "The King and Queen are getting along well," Zylora remarked. "As they should. Now, to bring them together with the others... Is it time, Hierophant?"

_Yes, Zylora. Now is the time. They must come together, before it is too late,_ the Hierophant replied.

She approached Leffy and Jayla first. "It is good you are together. It saves me a trip," she said without further explanation.

"I beg your pardon?" Leffy asked.

"My name is Zylora. I've arrived with news of your destiny, if you care to learn more."

"What a peculiar introduction," Jayla said with a laugh. "Tell us more."

"In due time. First, we must unite you with the others. Follow me."

Jayla and Leffy exchanged a glance. "Should we?" Leffy asked.

"Of course we should," Jayla said. She practically dragged him along.

They traveled pretty far before stopping at a village by the sea. There, Zylora approached her next charge. "Clayten of Eltar, meet Leffy and Jayla. You are all going to be wonderful friends once I introduce you to the last one," she said.

"Um...?" Clayten responded in confusion.

"Oh! Yes. My name is Zylora. I'll be your High Priestess. Follow me. Destiny awaits."

Surprisingly, Clayten did not object as he joined the journey. He simply shrugged and went with it.

Finally, they arrived in a village. Chaos had been unleashed. Leffy tensed as he realized an evil spell was attacking the village. Hundreds of small demonic forces seemed to be targeting the innocents who lived there. "Where have you brought us?" He demanded.

"To your final test before I can explain," Zylora said. "Good luck." She looked toward the sky. A gryphon rapidly flew toward them.

Leffy was stunned to realize there was a boy riding on the gryphon's back. He jumped down with his sword and sprang into action, attacking the creatures that were wreaking havoc.

"That's M'Larr. He's the other one," Zylora said. "Now, go prove yourselves!"

Leffy had no idea what was going on, but how could he protest when so many lives were in danger? The four of them battled, trying to protect the people of the village. Jayla fired off arrows and slowed them down. Clayten used water magic to wash away some of the creatures and to help protect some of the innocents who were caught in the middle. M'Larr was alternating between jumping off of the gryphon's back so he could stab the creatures with his sword and riding it to other locations. Leffy resorted to magic, casting dark spells to draw the attention of the creatures.

They zeroed in on him, racing toward him like a psychotic army of toddlers who had consumed too much sugar. "Maybe I should have thought that through," Leffy mumbled. It hardly mattered now. He braced himself to battle against them, knowing he had no other choice.

"Leffy! Here!" Zylora shouted. She tossed him a long staff of some sort.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A wand. Use it well!"

"Use it well? I don't know how to use it at _all,"_ he pointed out.

"Sometimes, it's best to learn by doing. Good luck."

Leffy sighed and decided he really had no choice but to trust his instinct. He closed his eyes and cast a powerful spell. The wand began to vibrate in his hand. He held onto it and used it to focus the energy he'd raised before releasing it upon the monsters. They screamed in protest before turning to dust.

"By Eltar! How the hell did I _do_ that?" He demanded.

"You learned by doing," Zylora said with a grin. "Nicely done. Come, Children. We must hurry." She led them away. M'Larr looked as confused as the rest of them felt, but he shrugged and followed above them while still riding the gryphon.

They stopped walking when they reached the woods. M'Larr and the gryphon landed. Cautiously, he dismounted the creature and walked closer to the others. "What's going on?" He asked.

"M'Larr... You did beautifully. You ride that gryphon with skill," Zylora said. "My name is Zylora. I am the High Priestess."

"The High Priestess of _what?"_ Jayla asked.

"Of the Arcana, of course."

"The Arcana? Like in divination decks?" Clayten asked.

"Exactly. And you, my children, are the _rest_ of the Arcana... Well, aside from the Hierophant. He has no physical form, but he speaks to me."

"You take orders from a disembodied voice?" Leffy asked, raising his eyebrow at that. He was just about ready to take Jayla and leave.

"He's more than that... Something happened to him, and unfortunately, it left him unable to exist in a traditional form. He won't give me much information on that. The point is, he's very wise, and he came to me when I was a young girl to guide me so I would one day be able to guide _you."_

"You're _still_ a young girl," M'Larr pointed out. "And quit calling us children. You look about five seconds older than us."

"I am immortal. Trust me, I'm a lot older than I appear to be," Zylora replied.

"What did this... _Voice_ tell you to do?" Jayla asked.

"The Hierophant had a vision, in the future... Well, it's the past now, I suspect... But it was the future from when he came to me."

"I am terribly confused..." M'Larr mumbled.

"You're speaking of time travel?" Leffy asked. One of the Twelve had the power to control time, so he knew time travel was possible because Trex had often discussed how his friend wanted to expand his powers so he could move freely through the time line one day.

"Yes. The Hierophant is from this time... Or, he _was_... I believe he may have perished somewhat recently. Again, he will not tell me," Zylora said. "He says it is best I do not possess such details, for my own safety."

"If he's dead, how does he still speak to you?" Jayla asked.

"It is his past self... A remnant. Very little of his essence remains. I no longer feel him in this time, unless he is speaking to me. This shard of his soul that calls itself the Hierophant exists outside of time."

"Why did he seek you out?" Leffy asked.

"He says he must correct a great wrong in the universe... Something is out of balance, and that force is trying to prevent all of you from your destiny."

"Our destiny... And what, exactly, is that?" Clayten asked.

"You're meant to stop a great evil from occurring, my children. No one may know what I am about to tell you. This part of the woods is sacred, and no one can hear us here. You are about to learn many secrets, and you can tell _no one_."

"So, tell no one. No one can know. And no one can hear us. But, I mean, we can tell our villages, right? And my mother? She is from a royal family, after all. We can trust her, right?" Jayla asked. She waited for Zylora to frown at her before she smirked. "I'm _kidding_. It's a sacred secret we must protect. We get it."

Zylora nodded. "Now that I've drilled the importance of secrecy into you all... You must take a sacred oath before we can continue."

"Seriously? You want us agreeing to take an oath when we don't have any real details? All because a voice in your head said we should?" Leffy asked. "I am reluctant, to say the least."

"Your caution is wise, but unnecessary in this case."

"Why should we believe you?" M'Larr asked.

Zylora opened her arms. The elements began to flow around them. The energy was incredibly intense. Fire wrapped around Leffy. Water swirled around Clayten. Air lifted leaves in spirals around M'Larr. Flowers and vines burst from the ground as Earth created a cocoon around Jayla. Finally, Spirit flowed through them all before Zylora began to glow.

"You have a Spirit affinity," Leffy acknowledged aloud.

"I do... And that is why you should believe that the Hierophant is not a figment of my imagination," Zylora replied. "If you wish to learn the Universe's greatest mysteries, you must put your trust in your teacher. I am humbly asking that you put your trust in _me._"

Leffy looked at the others. "This is madness... It seems irrational," M'Larr said.

"Yet you wish to agree because you desire the truth," Jayla said. "I believe we all feel that way. My friends... I know this seems strange and unusual, but perhaps we could all use a bit of that in our lives. You feel her power, and how it flows with ours. Perhaps we should give her a chance."

"I agree," Leffy said. "I... I cannot explain why, but I trust Zylora."

"I'm in," Clayten replied. "I never overthink things anyway. I find that only holds me back."

M'Larr nodded. "Very well. Count me in, too," he said.

Zylora smiled at them. Suddenly, candles manifested around a cauldron that also seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Whoa! Nice trick," Jayla commented. "Can you teach us how to do _that?"_

Zylora laughed. "Perhaps in time," she said. "Now, focus please." She began to cast a powerful circle. The energy was unlike any Leffy had ever felt before. She motioned for him to step forward. He hesitated before deciding it was too late to turn back now.

"Hold your hand over the cauldron," Zylora said softly. He did. "And, please forgive me," she added. Without hesitating, she made a small cut in his palm.

Leffy cried out in surprise and mild protest, but it didn't hurt that much. As his blood fell into the cauldron, an image appeared. It was the King of Wands he'd dreamed about four years earlier.

"My God..." He whispered.

"L'Fellian of Eltar... You are the King of Wands, meant to lead with wisdom and a fierce desire to do what must be done. Do you swear to guard the secrets of the Arcana with all that you possess and to commit to the journey that is waiting to begin?" Zylora asked.

"I swear," Leffy replied with a slight nod. He had no idea what was coming, but it felt too important for him to ignore that he was on the right path.

_Your destiny has yet to present itself,_ his mother's voice echoed in his mind.

_This is it, _Leffy thought. _This is the path I was meant for all along! I have a purpose after all... I am not simply the spare twin. _He almost laughed with relief, but managed to remain focused.

"Clayten of Eltar..." Zylora called. Clayten stepped forward and held his hand over the cauldron without hesitation. He barely reacted when she cut his palm. "You are the Page of Cups, a noble, creative young man not restrained by the traditional limitations of logic and so-called reality. Do you swear to guard the secrets of the Arcana with all that you possess and to commit to the journey that is waiting to begin?"

"I absolutely do," Clayten declared eagerly.

Zylora nodded, letting Clayten return to his previous position. "M'Larr of Eltar..." Zylora said. M'Larr walked toward her. He flinched slightly as she cut his palm. "You are the Knight of Swords, a logical yet impulsive person with impressive reflexes in battle. Do you swear to guard the secrets of the Arcana with all that you possess and to commit to the journey that is waiting to begin?"

M'Larr took a deep breath. "I do," he replied after a moment.

Zylora dismissed him as well. Finally, she said, "Jayla of Eltar..." Jayla eagerly joined her by the cauldron, fearless as she offered her palm to the High Priestess. "You are the Queen of Pentacles, a generous yet fierce woman who guides the confused and undecided toward the correct path when all seems lost. Do you swear to guard the secrets of the Arcana with all that you possess and to commit to the journey that is waiting to begin?"

"Without question, I do," Jayla said seriously. She beamed at Zylora as the High Priestess closed the circle, sealing the spell and their oaths forever.

"And now, my Arcana... I can tell you the truth," Zylora said grandly.

"Story time!" Clayten said cheerfully. He sat on the grass with his legs crossed, eagerly waiting for more information. The others shrugged and sat down as well.

Zylora seemed to see something the rest of them did not. She nodded before she began to speak. "About thirty years ago, a prophecy was written. Only one entity has seen it, and that is the one who wrote it to begin with. He has worked hard to hide it from the world because he deems the future it predicted unacceptable and feared if people knew, they would stand in his way as he tried to prevent it," she began.

"What was the prophecy?" Leffy asked.

She took a deep breath before reciting, _"In one year, over the course of four major natural events, the Arcana shall be born... Unknown to most, a star that seems dim in the moment compared to those around him shall come into existence during a meteor storm that brings twelve more who have a destiny that shall be known to all. A monsoon shall bring about a glorious light that will bring hope to the people in the darkest of times. A night of tornadoes shall bring forth a force of Air itself who will fly into battle with no hesitation and protect the innocent. Finally, when the ground itself shakes endlessly, one shall be born to cease the destruction and save the people. As they grow, the children shall become a King, a Page, a Knight, and a Queen. Together, they shall train in secret until they grow strong enough to stop the army commanded by one with more secrets than any."_

"Wow. Is that _all?"_ Jayla asked lightly.

"I have never heard the full prophecy before now," Zylora admitted. "The Hierophant shows me many things, and I understand them, but to get a prophecy across with only abstract thoughts is difficult... He had to show me a direct vision of the prophecy as it was written down."

"So... Why did the person who wrote it down decide it needed to be prevented?" Clayten asked.

"Obviously _he's_ the one we're supposed to stop," M'Larr said. "The one with more secrets than anyone else... So, who would that _be,_ exactly?"

"Well, if we knew that, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Clayten asked.

Suddenly, Leffy felt like he should know the answer to the question. "It's... It's whoever my father was raised by," he said. "The man who killed him."

"You think your father was involved in all of this?" Jayla asked.

"Yes. I feel it in my core... I think I know something more than I realize, but I cannot access the memory..."

Zylora touched his head. Then, she frowned. "Your memory was taken... By your father," she said.

"My father? But why would he do that?"

"To protect you. You overheard something that wasn't meant for your ears, and he feared for your safety. Unfortunately, I cannot figure out what that was. His magic was quite strong. If I dig too deeply for it and try to recover it, I may drive you mad or damage your mind beyond repair."

"Gee, _thanks,_ Father," Leffy said in frustration.

"He had good intentions, Leffy... You weren't meant to know at that time."

"Yes, but now we_ need _the information."

"And we shall find it. I promise, the Hierophant and I shall guide you."

Their training began after that. The Arcana met in secret, telling no one what they were up to. Leffy allowed his family to believe he'd simply fallen deeply for Jayla and they were running off on romantic adventures. Of course, Leffy _did _have strong feelings for Jayla, but he was still trying to figure out whether it was love or simply a powerful friendship that involved a lot of random kisses for no apparent reason.

A few years passed. Then, tragedy struck as the Twelve began to die. At first, it seemed to be a random series of events, but it soon became clear they had been betrayed. Trex's depression was growing worse as more of his friends perished, but one day, Leffy saw a look on his face he'd never seen before.

"What happened?" He asked. "Has someone else perished?"

"Yes," Trex replied numbly. "Lo was killed... And our traitor was revealed to us."

"You found out who did it?"

"It was Drezz... He killed them. We caught him with Lo after we figured it out..." Trex still sounded detached.

"What will become of him? Have you turned him over to the Guard?" Leffy asked.

Trex shook his head. He wouldn't look at Leffy. "Trex... Brother... What happened today?" Leffy asked softly.

"I killed him..." Trex whispered so softly, Leffy barely heard him.

"What? No... No, Trex, you _couldn't _have..." Leffy said stubbornly.

"Kenton impaled him first, and I shoved my sword in as well... We... We _had_ to..." He still sounded numb. It was clear he was in shock.

"My God..." Leffy pulled his twin closer to him, hugging him tightly. "It is not your fault, Trex. If he was truly the one who killed the others, he had to be stopped..."

"He... He was our _brother._.. And we _killed _him... _We're_ killers now, too..."

Leffy wished he knew how to comfort his twin, but what could he say? He had just killed one of his best friends. "I'm sorry, Trex. I'm _so_ sorry I was not with you," he said softly, stroking his brother's back in a soothing rhythm.

Trex's depression continued to grow worse. Leffy was afraid to leave him for long unless he knew he was with the remaining members of the Twelve. More often than not, he missed training sessions with the Arcana because he was terrified if he left his twin alone, he'd come home to find that Trex had followed in their mother's footsteps.

"You are not living your life..." Trex said one day.

_"What_ life?_ You're_ the only one around here that has one of those," Leffy said lightly.

"I know you are involved with something, even if you do not tell me what it is. I assume there is a reason you cannot, and whatever it is, Jayla is involved. Regardless, you have all but ceased going to see her."

"You need me. You are my twin. That takes priority." He paused. "I am worried about you, Trex."

Trex nodded. "I know you are..." He sighed. "All is well, Brother. You may resume your life. I shall not leave you."

"Trex-"

"I know you fear I may end up like our mother. I fear that as well at times, but her actions are the reason why I shall not give in to any dark urges I may have. My family still needs me. I cannot leave you all." He paused before offering up a slight smile. "Besides, it would be cruel to leave the little ones with just _you_ to guide them. I could never punish them like that," he teased him.

Leffy looked into his eyes. "Do you _promise me_ if I leave here, I will not return home to discover you no longer breathing?" He asked.

"I swear, Leffy. I shall not leave you."

Satisfied, Leffy resumed his training. Trex seemed to begin doing slightly better, but then his friends began to die again. The first one was explained away as a simple tragedy. Zymon was killed by a stampede several people had witnessed starting naturally not far from where he'd been. No one questioned it, but the death hit Trex hard. Zytann died in a blizzard, and Zell explained he'd lost control of his powers.

Trex was barely speaking at all at that point, but he did begin ranting to Leffy one night. "Zytann had better control than _any _of us... I know the Great Wizard is wise, but this feels wrong, like Talon did," he said.

It had been a long time since Trex had mentioned Talon. "Do you think he was murdered?" Leffy asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Trex said. "Perhaps it is paranoia because so many of my friends were murdered, but..." He sighed.

"Is there another traitor?"

"I'm afraid there may be... But how can I even think such a thing? We have all grieved these losses..."

"I'll look into it for you, Trex," Leffy said. "I have... Friends. We may be able to discover what is happening."

Trex nodded. "I would be grateful, Brother," he said softly. "I am exhausted. I must rest now."

Leffy knew Trex never slept anymore. They still shared a room, after all, since neither could stand the idea of sleeping in the room where their mother had perished. He also knew he was genuinely exhausted nearly all of the time because of his crippling Depression. He let Trex walk away because he didn't know what else to do.

"My brother's friends are dying," Leffy said when he met up with the Arcana.

"I thought they caught the traitor?" M'Larr asked.

"Yes, but others have perished," Leffy explained. "Someone else is involved, and he is still killing."

"I heard one was killed in a stampede. That's hardly murder."

"Someone probably saw the stampede and pushed him into it," Clayten said casually as he chewed on a sugary snack. "I mean, it would be convenient and no one would question it... It's the perfect crime."

"Leave it to Clayten to think outside of traditional ideas," Zylora said. "I happen to agree, however. The Hierophant believes the Twelve are being destroyed by the one we're meant to battle."

"If the Twelve are still being killed off, then why would the Great Wizard rule Zytann's death an accident caused by his powers getting out of control?" Jayla asked.

"Well, it's a rational enough explanation," M'Larr replied. "He died in a blizzard. It was an icicle, from what I've heard. On the surface, it looks like exactly what he says it was."

"But he's supposed to know everything," Jayla protested. "He ruled some of the other deaths as natural disasters or freak accidents or whatever, too, didn't he? That's his go-to answer on a lot of things."

"Even experts get things wrong at times," Leffy said, but something didn't feel right.

"Or, our _Great Wizard_ is actually pulling the strings and _he's_ behind all of these unusual deaths," Clayten said with a shrug as he took another bite out of his snack.

"It's truly amazing how casually you make such Treasonous accusations," Jayla said with a laugh.

"It's not as if anyone can hear us here," Clayten pointed out. "Besides, it's only a theory. I could be wrong."

"You just implied the Great Wizard is some sort of psychotic, homicidal maniac who covers up his crimes with ridiculous explanations," M'Larr said.

"Yes... _And? _I mean, it's as good a theory as any other, isn't it?"

"It's _better,"_ Leffy said suddenly. "It makes so much more sense... If he's involved in all of this... If he's the one behind all of the suspicious deaths he explains away either on his own or with Zutan and Jezzeff's help... _Everything_ would fall into place."

"Wouldn't someone have noticed if the leader of our entire planet was actually evil?" M'Larr asked.

"The man with more secrets than any other..." Jayla said suddenly.

"What?" Leffy asked.

"The prophecy... Which was made by the very secret-keeping man we're supposed to stop... Who do we know who writes more prophecies than _anyone?_ Oh, for the love of Eltar, _how_ did we not see this before?" Jayla demanded.

"The Great Wizard... Oh, my God..." Leffy said softly.

"You're right," M'Larr said in horror.

"Actually, technically, _Clayten's_ right. I just expanded it so you'd all see it, too," Jayla replied.

"This entity the Hierophant has been training us to battle is the Great Wizard?" Leffy asked aloud, trying to make sense of that. "How are we supposed to defeat the most powerful being in the Universe?"

_"Together, _of course," Clayten said as if that should be quite obvious.

"Together," Jayla agreed. "We can do this. I mean, not only do we all have some pretty interesting skills, but we come with friends." She whistled. Several basilisks slithered out of the deeper part of the woods.

"Basilisks, gryphons, krakens, and _hezkans_ answer when you call," Zylora agreed. "These entities do not work with just anyone, yet you have all managed to befriend and even tame them. No other Eltarians possess such unique companions in battle. He will not expect you to be able to use them. After all, the prophecy did not mention that you would have powerful beasts fighting at your side."

"I have to warn Trex... He's in danger," Leffy said.

"He already knows he's in danger," M'Larr said. "The problem is that we still don't know who the second traitor is."

"We could spy on them... See if we discover anything," Clayten suggested. "The Twelve don't know us. No one does, really, except perhaps outside of our own villages. They wouldn't notice if we were around. They don't even know Leffy, despite being his twin brother's friends."

"Our father didn't even want Trex involved with outsiders, let alone me. He wouldn't keep Trex from his destiny, but that didn't mean I could tag along. I didn't belong with them anyway," Leffy replied.

"So Clay's right. No one knows us. We can spy on the remaining members of the Twelve and try to identify the traitor," Jayla said. She looked at Zylora. "Would that be a misuse of our powers?"

"Not at all," Zylora said. "Stopping him is what we must do. That includes stopping those he controls."

And so, they agreed to begin spying on the few remaining members of the Twelve. There were only four of them left, but they were still known by their group's official name. Unfortunately, within days of them beginning their undercover work, Jaizon was murdered.

"Something's happening," Jayla said as beams of light burst into the air.

"Light... Jaizon's in danger," Leffy said. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they tried to race toward the source of the light, but it stopped suddenly.

"Oh, no..." M'Larr whispered. "Hurry! Perhaps he can still be saved!" He jumped onto his gryphon's back and flew into the air, hoping to spot Jaizon from a different vantage point. Unfortunately, by the time M'Larr found him, it was clear he was already dead.

The others joined M'Larr on a hill overlooking the scene. They watched as officials pulled the murder weapon from Jaizon's body. They could see Trex, Kenton, and Aylane watching the scene in horror.

"They know the sword," M'Larr said as he watched them. "Look at Kenton's face... And Trex's now, too."

"It's Sorlo. He's the only one who isn't with them," Leffy said. "I have to stop my brother from confronting him. The last time he had to do that, it broke him."

"Leffy..." Zylora touched his arm gently. "I am sorry, but we cannot get involved. This must play out. We were here to observe and try to learn the truth, but we cannot interfere in the destiny of the Twelve. I'm sorry."

"Like_ Hell._ This is my _brother._ I'm not letting him run off into danger when he isn't thinking straight." Leffy ran off, hoping to reach his twin before it was too late. Trex was so upset that he couldn't break through to him telepathically.

"Should we stop him?" M'Larr asked.

"We couldn't if we wanted to," Zylora replied. "He's right. This is his twin brother. We must allow him to try to help, even if it's not destined."

As it turned out, the Universe had other plans for Trex and the others. Leffy didn't know where Sorlo lived, and he couldn't find his brother. His shield had gone up far too high.

"Let me in, Trex... _Please_..." Leffy begged. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Defeated, he finally headed home, hoping his brother would return to him.

Trex arrived much later that night. Leffy flung his arms around him and nearly sobbed in relief. "What happened? Where were you?" He demanded.

"Jaizon is dead," Trex said softly.

"I know. We tried to reach him, but M'Larr found him too late, and the rest of us were too far away to even try to help," Leffy said sadly. "We know it must have been Sorlo. Where did you go, Brother?"

"Sorlo is no longer an issue. It has ended," Trex said numbly.

He looked almost as haunted as he had when he'd killed Drezz. Leffy knew what that meant. "Who did it?" He asked softly.

"It was me. He attacked the Sisters. I had no choice. He forced my hand." He shook his head. "I was so angry... I transformed into a dragon... Kenton teleported in front of him so he couldn't escape, and I... I slashed him open with my talons. He had no chance of survival after that. It was over very quickly." He had no emotions in his voice.

"Trex... Brother... You are in shock. Please, sit down," Leffy said soothingly.

"I... I need to wash the blood away..."

Leffy stared at him. "You were in dragon form, Trex. There's no blood on you now. Transforming back cleansed it away."

"No... I... I have to wash it off..." Trex insisted. He was trembling violently and looked like his legs might give out at any moment.

Heartbroken for his twin, Leffy nodded. "Okay... Let me help you," he said. He guided him gently until they reached the tub. Leffy helped Trex undress because he was shaking too much to do it himself. He sat Trex down in the tub and ran the water.

For the next six weeks, Trex struggled with a worse Depression than ever before. He was relieved the deaths were over, but now that only he and Kenton remained, the guilt of having killed two of their friends weighed heavily on his heart. He only spoke to his siblings when they spoke to him, walking around in a bit of a daze the rest of the time. Kenton and the Sisterhood reached out to him on multiple occasions, but he seemed numb even as he talked to them, acting purely on autopilot.

Finally, he seemed to brighten up a bit one day. "I am going hiking in the woods," he told Leffy.

"Hiking?" Leffy repeated. The Twelve had often hiked together, but Trex hadn't gone on a trip since they'd begun to perish.

"Kenton asked me to go with him... To honor our fallen brothers and to perhaps find a bit of peace. I think it's a good idea." There was something in Trex's eyes that seemed desperate for this nostalgic trip, the first normal activity he'd considered in ages.

"Of course," Leffy said. "Have a good time."

Before Trex left, he called their younger siblings into the room. "I am going on a short journey," he told them. "Behave for Leffy while I'm away."

"I _always _behave," Lianna replied innocently. It was true she was a well-behaved girl, but she did have a curious side that often led to harmless mischief. It had disappeared for a time when their father perished, but eventually, the mischief had returned to her eyes.

"Of _course _you do," Trex said indulgently. He hugged her tightly. "I love you, Li-Li."

"I shall keep her out of trouble," Russ vowed seriously.

"Good," Trex said, hugging him as well. "You're growing into a fine young man, you know. Our parents would be proud."

Russ tightened the hug at his words. Only when Trex sent the two younger ones off did Leffy touch his twin's arm.

"Trex... You seem to be acting a bit unusually," he said softly. "As though you think you will not return."

"It isn't that, Leffy," Trex replied. "The fact of the matter is that tomorrow is not guaranteed. Losing one set of family has proven that to me... I have many things I regret not telling my spirit brothers. I want to be certain I always say what I feel others should know going forward."

"Be careful, Brother." Leffy hugged him tightly. "Try to have a good time. You _need_ something to make you smile."

Trex nodded as he returned the embrace. "Take care of them while I am away... And take care of yourself as well," he said. With that, he left.

Later on, Leffy was standing outside of the house when he felt his heart begin to race. Suddenly, he began to struggle for breath as his lungs slammed shut. Something inside of his very soul seemed to be torn apart, and he fell to his knees, gasping as his lungs opened back up. No matter how much air he took in, the panic and the sense of emptiness inside of him would not subside.

"Trex..." He whispered. He knew, somehow, that his twin had perished. Still, he had to see the truth for himself. He ran into the woods. There was no sign of Kenton anywhere. It didn't look like he'd even gone with Trex on this journey. Instead, Leffy found his brother, motionless on the forest floor with a flask beside him and a note which read simply, _I'm sorry._

"No..." Leffy whispered in horror. Trex _couldn't _be dead. He couldn't have left Leffy and their younger siblings behind.

"You _promised..." _Leffy cried out as he clung to his brother's corpse. He felt tears in his eyes as the truth became undeniable. Just like his mother, his twin had chosen to leave him.

Leffy couldn't report the news. After all, he didn't technically exist. He also couldn't bring his brother home. If Trex vanished without explanation, people would panic. Instead, he stood and ran as far from the scenes as his feet would carry him. His muscles burned in protest. His heart raced, stubbornly continuing to beat even though his twin's no longer could.

It was hours later when he fell to his knees. He let out a strangled scream of grief and pain before finally beginning to sob hysterically. He was certain he would never be able to stop.

At first, he did not notice the _hezkans _that came to watch over him as he mourned. Then, familiar arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Leffy... What has happened? Why do you grieve so deeply?" Jayla asked as she held him.

He couldn't answer her. There were no words. He simply sobbed in her arms, his entire body trembling.

Finally, Jayla kissed the tears from his cheeks before meeting his lips. This seemed to breathe life back into his lungs.

"He's gone," he whispered. "My twin has perished."

"Oh, Leffy..." Jayla said softly. It was clear her heart broke for him. "I am terribly sorry for your pain... But I am here with you. You are not alone. I love you." She kissed him again.

Leffy dove into the kiss, needing to feel her to combat the growing void within his soul. He was drowning in the darkness, and Jayla was the light. Somehow, as she refused to let go of him, she guided him back.

"You have the Arcana... You have your younger brother and sister," Jayla said soothingly. "We cannot ever replace your twin, but we remain here. We love you."

"I love you," Leffy whispered. "I _love you, _Jayla... I am certain of it."

She smiled sadly. "I have loved you for ages, Leffy," she replied.

He remained in her arms until he was stronger. Softly, he said, "He _promised, _Jayla... He promised he wouldn't ever do what our mother did... Yet I found him dead, with a note in his handwriting... How could he do this? How could he break his word?"

"Perhaps there is more to things than you can see currently," Jayla replied. "Something feels _wrong _about all of this... I cannot explain it, but I feel in my heart that Trex did not set out to break his word."

Only when Leffy was certain he could trust his legs to carry him did he journey home to tell Russ and Lianna they had lost Trex. They were inconsolable. Russ took Lianna to his room, and Leffy watched over them as they slept. He wasn't sure he could ever sleep again with the image of Trex's corpse burned into his mind.

When news broke of Trex's death, Eltar grieved. What had happened to the Twelve was tragic, but to know one had died at his own hands was somehow even worse. They praised Kenton for his strength through all the tragedy and vowed to support him as he needed them to. Kenton grieved most of all, clinging to Aylane for support.

It was not long before the truth came out. Jayla, Clayten, and M'Larr ran to Leffy's house. "He didn't do it!" Clayten declared excitedly.

"Who did not do what?" Leffy asked.

"It was _Kenton, _Leffy," M'Larr explained. "Aylane discovered the truth. Kenton was behind _everything. _He was one of the traitors. _He _killed Trex, and most of the others."

"What?" Leffy asked in shock.

"It wasn't a suicide. Kenton lured him into the woods and poisoned him," Jayla said. "He didn't break his promise, Leffy. He didn't choose to leave you."

Leffy was torn between weeping with relief and the urge to hunt down Kenton and slaughter him. "Where is that bastard?" He demanded.

"He's dead, Leffy," Jayla said. "It's over."

"Dead? How?"

"Aylane killed him before he could harm anyone else," Clayten replied.

"His own fiancé..." Leffy shook his head. "That poor girl."

"The Brothers of Legend reported everything to the authorities. Everyone knows the truth," M'Larr said. "I know it won't bring your brother back, but I hope it brings you peace to know no one believes this was a suicide." He put a comforting hand on Leffy's shoulder.

"Thank you, my friends," Leffy said softly. "I must inform my younger brother and sister."

As he told them what had happened, Lianna cried. "He didn't leave us on purpose?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, Li-Li," Leffy said. "He didn't abandon us."

She nodded, clearly taking a small amount of comfort in that news. Russ remained silent, but Leffy saw the relief in his eyes.

Three days later, Zylora summoned the Arcana to a village in distress. They each swooped in, ready to battle. Clayten took control of the sea, guarding the edge of the village from the furious storm someone had conjured. He rode on the kraken, drifting far out into the water and struggling to stop the destruction.

M'Larr took to the sky with his gryphon. He could see everything from up there, and he knew exactly where to strike with his sword, saving countless lives as he battled the strange demons running through the village.

Jayla alternated between firing arrows at her targets and sending basilisks at them. Demonic or not, one glimpse of a basilisk's eye struck them dead. Her arrows were blessed with magic, and once they connected with a demon, it turned instantly to dust. Jayla was having fun with that, and she wore a triumphant smile on her face as she worked.

Leffy summoned _hezkans _to help rescue people. They were terrified, but the enormous Hell Cats simply picked them up by their clothing and tossed them onto their backs. Sure, their kind could be extremely destructive, but they could also be trained to be quite helpful, and they all listened to Leffy's commands. While the majority rescued people, Leffy rode on Velmara's back, putting out fires and using spells to destroy any demons in his path.

Afterward, they made the people swear not to speak of them. They were shielded by armor, so their identities were unknown. This became a routine. When a demonic attack would be unleashed, the Arcana rode into action with their beast-like companions, and they saved people from certain doom.

Zell had no idea who these pests were at first. With no witnesses speaking of the events and no demons surviving to tell him what had occurred, he was at a loss. Because of this, he was forced to take a risk. He unleashed another attack of the demonic forces he had learned to command and stayed close to the village, watching what happened next.

He was stunned to watch them in action. "The Arcana..." He whispered. "So it has come to pass, despite my efforts." He knew he stood little chance of succeeding against strong warriors who commanded unstoppable beasts. As they defeated his attack, Zell decided he would have to identify and eliminate them.

He looked over the files of unusual events and found birth records for two people who fit the descriptions needed. The boy had been born during a monsoon, and the girl during an earthquake. He also recalled Stone once mentioning a boy born in the mountains during a night of tornadoes. That left only the one born during a meteor storm.

"Someone else was born as the Twelve came into existence... Why is there no record of him?" Zell wondered aloud. He was furious that, somehow, this boy had been hidden from him. It hardly mattered. He would target the others and the boy would surely reveal himself to try to save them.

Zell set a trap.

Zylora had a horrible feeling. The Hierophant seemed to be frantically trying to warn her of something, but she could not be sure what that was. He'd grown weaker over time, becoming little more than an echo in her mind that continued to guide her as she mentored the Arcana. She was certain she'd been right and he was dead in the present time. Because of this, he had precious little energy left. He used it sparingly, hoping he'd trained her enough that she could guide the Arcana without him one day.

The attack was on Zylora's own village. She tried to fight on her own, using every defense spell Kenna had ever taught her. When that failed, she sensed the arrival of the Arcana.

"Go back," she said as M'Larr swooped down on the gryphon and used his affinity for Air to lift her beside him on its back.

"We're here to help," M'Larr said in confusion.

"It's a trap... I can feel it. Please, you _must _flee. All of you."

"There are innocent lives at stake, Zylora. Trap or not, we cannot abandon these people."

"He's right," Leffy said as he met them on a hill. "This is our _purpose_, Zylora. We protect others from these attacks. We cannot flee just because this is some sort of trap."

"We shall fight together," Jayla said firmly as she and Clayten arrived. "We're strongest united."

"The sea is restless," Clayen said. "The one who launched the attack does not have full control of his water gifts yet, and he's in an agitated state. His hold is slipping. The sea is fighting against him. I need to strengthen its resistance before he floods this entire village."

"M'Larr, help cover him from above," Leffy said. "Clay, take Zylora with you. Keep her safe. Jayla, you come with me."

"Anywhere," Jayla replied.

Clayten and Zylora raced toward the sea on foot as M'Larr flew above them. The waves were growing more treacherous as the ocean battled for control of itself.

"Kraken! I need your assistance!" Clayten called.

The creature appeared almost immediately. Clayten climbed onto one of its tentacles before extending his hand to Zylora. She took it, and he helped her walk closer to the center of the kraken's body.

"Brace yourself against it," Clayten instructed.

Zylora pushed her back against the kraken. Somehow, she was able to keep her balance, and she began casting spells again.

Clayten touched the water. "Calm yourself, my friend," he said soothingly. "The one trying to control you does not fully understand your nature... Water cannot be controlled. It constantly ebbs and flows, and no one can completely predict what it shall do next. He wishes only to bend you to his will, but does not ask what _your _will is. Break free from his hand!"

The water wrapped around them, almost like a cocoon. "The Hierophant is here," Zylora said suddenly. "I feel him _everywhere."_

Suddenly, a vague image of a face appeared in the walls of water surrounding them. "It cannot be..." Zylora whispered in surprise. Then, she thought she understood. "Elgan... You were _Elgan!"_

The image of Zell's deceased brother faded completely then, and the cocoon collapsed. Zylora knew the Hierophant had used the last of his strength to protect them. She no longer felt him. The sea was calm.

"Is it over?" Clayten asked.

"He won't gain control of the sea again today," Zylora replied. "The others, however, remain in danger. We _must _help them. This is no ordinary Sorcerer we are facing... He did not send another puppet to carry out his evil deeds today... We are facing the Great Wizard himself."

"I saw Elgan's face... Is he the Hierophant?" Clayten asked.

"Yes. I am certain of it now."

"Why would Elgan go through such effort to help us when the one we fight is his own brother?" M'Larr asked as he came closer, hovering inches above them.

"Because Zell killed him," Zylora said in horror as realization dawned on her. "His own kin... The boy he raised... There can be no salvation for him now. Only a being of pure evil could commit such an act purely to steal his brother's power..."

"We must locate Leffy and Jayla. They need to know what happened," M'Larr said. He took off again, flying high in search of their friends.

The gryphon stopped in mid-air. M'Larr looked down and saw Leffy and Jayla facing off against a man in a dark cloak. They stood in a large circle of flames, hidden from the sight of others. Jayla's basilisks were trapped just outside of the flames, unable to reach her.

The man moved to attack Leffy with a spell. Jayla dove in front of him, knocking him to the ground. A thousand cuts appeared on her flesh, and she screamed, but that didn't stop her from trying to fight. She touched the earth, making it shake and knocking the man in the cloak off of his feet.

The man seemed offended by this. He quickly began casting a new spell. The amount of power the man radiated confirmed for M'Larr exactly who he was.

"Zell!" He shouted.

Leffy and Jayla both looked confused at his words. Then, Zell removed his hood and looked up at Leffy. He laughed.

"Insect..." He mumbled. He raised his hand and made a fist. Suddenly, both M'Larr and the gryphon felt like they were choking.

_Air, do not fail me, _M'Larr begged silently. He focused, and soon they both began to breathe again.

As Zell turned toward Leffy, M'Larr knew he was going to kill him. Without stopping to think, he swooped down, his sword raised. He impaled Zell through his chest heroically. This made Zell lose focus and allowed Leffy to get away. Unfortunately, Zell then turned his attention to M'Larr.

He pulled the sword out of his chest, tossing it aside angrily. Then, before M'Larr could react, he used telekinesis to knock M'Larr off of the gryphon's back and onto the ground. The fall didn't kill him. Zell grabbed M'Larr's helmet and removed it, tossing it to the ground before he grabbed the sides of his head. He pulled him to his feet before he violently twisted his head to the right.

"No! You'll pay for that!" Jayla shouted as Zell unceremoniously let M'Larr's body fall to the ground. He shoved a spear through the gryphon, severely wounding it. The creature lay beside M'Larr, making sounds of grief and agony.

"Doubtful, my dear," Zell replied.

Jayla quickly nocked an arrow, pulling back on the bow string and releasing it straight into the spot where M'Larr had impaled him. He cried out in both shock and pain. Jayla continued attacking him, alternating between causing small earthquakes and shooting him with arrows. She was losing blood rapidly, but was determined to go down fighting.

Leffy called forth the _hezkans. _Unlike basilisks, they were creatures of Fire, so they were able to make in through the flames.

"Protect Jayla," Leffy told them. "No matter what."

Velmara stubbornly refused to leave his side as the other _hezkans _surrounded Jayla. Together, Velmara and Leffy faced Zell.

"You fight well, my boy," Zell said coldly. "I expected you to go down easier."

"You were wrong," Leffy said.

"I sense him on you, you know... Trex. It's a tragedy what happened to him. Such a waste."

Leffy tensed. Zell knew he had hit a nerve. "You are his brother, correct? I see little resemblance. You _do _remind me of a boy I knew, however... _Poor_ Ignatius..." Zell continued to mock him.

Suddenly, Leffy's stolen memory came back to him. "It was _you," _he said. "You killed my father!"

"I did, yes. It was a shame, but he forced my hand," Zell replied.

"You _bastard!" _Leffy shouted.

"Leffy... Don't fall for his games," Jayla said weakly.

"Hush, my dear," Zell said. "This is a private conversation." He squeezed his hand into a fist. Jayla clutched her chest.

"Stop!" Leffy cried. "Let her go."

Zell smiled at him. "Perhaps we can make a deal, my dear boy..."

"Never. I'm not that foolish."

Zell squeezed harder. Jayla bravely refused to cry out, but her pain was clear in her eyes. She touched the ground, causing it to shake violently and forcing Zell to release his fist as he grabbed onto a tree to steady himself. Vines grew from the ground, wrapping around him and trapping him against the tree. A thorn pierced his flesh and poison dripped into him. It wouldn't kill someone as powerful as Zell, but it would weaken him greatly for a while.

"How _dare _you?" Zell demanded.

A tree was ripped from the ground by an invisible force. It was headed straight for Jayla. Leffy ran in front of her, taking the full force of the tree as it slammed into his body and pinned him to the ground.

The injuries were severe. Leffy knew that. Velmara stood protectively over him, not giving Zell the option to try anything else. Leffy couldn't feel anything as Jayla moved the tree and pulled him into her arms.

"Leffy... My God..." Jayla whispered as she saw the full extent of his injuries.

"You'll never be safe... You must hide..." Leffy said weakly.

"Leffy, please... Don't give up," she begged.

"My body is broken... But all is well. I feel no pain..."

"Leffy, _please _hold on. We can find a healer... Zell is trapped."

"Run, Jayla... While you can. The vines won't hold for long."

"I will not leave you!" She was crying now. "I _love_ you, L'Fellian of Eltar... With all that I am."

He smiled at her sadly. "I love you, too... So do not perish. Not now. Not here."

"Jayla! Leffy! Can you hear me?" Clayten called from beyond the wall of fire.

"Help! Leffy is terribly injured, and M'Larr..." Jayla's voice cracked. "M'Larr has perished."

"I'm trying to put out the fire with water, but it resists... It's his magic," Clayten said. "Zylora has almost broken through. We'll get you out of there."

He kept that promise, but Leffy's eyes had already closed for good. "I love you..." Jayla whispered as she clung to his body.

Velmara shrank into her dormant form. She cried softly for Leffy as Jayla wept over him.

Zylora looked devastated as she saw M'Larr and Leffy. Clayten had tears in his eyes, something that rarely happened. He always found the bright side, but now there was none.

Zylora healed the gryphon as Zell struggled to free himself. She comforted it briefly before climbing onto it. Clayten understood without being asked what she wanted. He carefully lifted M'Larr into the gryphon's back. Zylora held him tightly as she said, "Get Jayla out of here. There is an island nine or so miles from here. Meet me there. It is the only place where we shall be safe." She patted the gryphon gently and they retreated into the sky.

Clayten knelt beside Jayla. "I am so sorry, Jayla," he said softly.

"We must go, Clayten," she said. "The last thing he asked was that I not perish here today. I shall keep that promise."

They fled on the backs of two _hezkans. _Jayla carried Velmara in her arms as they left. When they reached the sea, the kraken transported Clayten, Jayla, and Velmara to the island.

Zylora was waiting for them. "We are safe here. The Hierophant... _Elgan... _Showed me this place in a vision long ago. It was his sanctuary. No one, not even Zell, knows it exists," she explained.

"Are we supposed to hide here forever? What about Leffy's younger siblings? We must tell them what happened," Jayla said.

"Not forever... Only until it is time," Zylora replied. "We cannot go to his siblings, Jayla. We'd be leading Zell right to them."

"She's right," Clayten said sadly. "No one knows about them. If we approach them, Zell will discover they exist and target them. Leffy would want us to remain here."

"Leffy will tell them himself," Zylora said soothingly. "I am certain of it."

They held a ceremony that night to bid a proper goodbye to their fallen friends. It hurt, but they knew they could not give up the fight. One day, they would be needed again.

Lianna and Russ each dreamed of Leffy that night. He wrapped them in his arms and told them he was sorry, but he would not be returning. He told them to be strong, and to protect each other. Finally, after shielding their minds even more than their father had when they were young, he told them that Zell was behind _everything. _The two of them might be alone in the world now, but at least they knew what danger they were facing.

The Hierophant watched from the other side. Zylora had believed the image he'd projected. He had been using energy he'd taken from Elgan prior to his death to hide his own identity. The biggest secret of the Arcana was one no one could know... That the Hierophant had not been Elgan, but Erech, the member of the Twelve Zell had feared enough to kill first. Unlike Elgan, Erech could freeze time. He'd done that after his death to look at Zell's book of prophecies. He'd seen the one about the Arcana with his own eyes, and he'd shown it to Zylora when the time was right. He couldn't save his friends, but he'd hoped to save the Arcana from meeting the same fate. One day, he knew the truth would come out, but for now, it was best they not know.

Clayten, Jayla, and Zylora lived on the island until after Zell was destroyed. When they no longer sensed his presence in the universe, they knew it was safe to return. Life would never be the same, but they still had each other, and they suspected the fight was far from over.

More than two centuries later, they found their way to the Rebellion of Eltar. It was Stone who met and recruited Clayten, and since M'Larr had always trusted him, they all decided to give him a chance. No one knew their history. The secrets of the Arcana still needed to be protected. They were simply three strangers with talents that might prove useful to the Rebellion. Zylora caught the attention of Vitella, who eagerly asked her to join their cause. Jayla crashed one of their meetings, saying she'd heard rumors of their existence and was looking to join their ranks. All three were welcomed with open arms.

Clayten and Jayla both reached the rank of Lieutenant. Jayla could have been a Captain, but that would draw too much attention to her, so she decided against pursuing it. Zylora focused on the role of a Sorceress. They were sent to three separate Chapters, but they knew when the time was right, they would reunite. Only then would the Arcana face their biggest and most important battle.


	24. Twenty-Four: Explosive (Boom & Blast)

**TWENTY-FOUR: **_**EXPLOSIVE**__ (The origins of Boom and Blast. Featuring Plurri, Garron, Morda, Travis, Macy, Sebastian, Ilsa, and more.)_

Roughly a hundred and seventy-five years ago, a massive explosion took the lives of nearly half of the residents of one village on Eltar. For most, it was a catastrophe. For Meltan and Valora, it was a celebration. Valora had just given birth to a healthy set of twins. Naturally, the terrorist couple set off an explosion twice the size of any they'd detonated before. It only seemed proper, given there were _two _babies.

Meltan despised Eltar. He'd been "rescued" from the war-torn planet of Keitan at the age of ten, mistaken for a helpless child caught in the middle of a battleground. The family who abducted him fled to Eltar in search of sanctuary. Meltan had loved the carnage, the screams, and _especially_ the explosions. Eltar was quiet and full of peace-loving fools. He _hated _the entire planet, and he desperately wanted to destroy it.

The only thing Meltan liked about Eltar were the Warlocks. As a boy, he befriended them, working very hard to earn their trust. He was accepted as an apprentice and allowed to train, but he wasn't a big fan of magic. He preferred science and weapons. Still, he remained close to the dark, mostly evil Eltarians.

Eventually, he met a young Warlock named Valora. She was a beautiful girl with a fair but not particularly strong affinity for dark magic. No one paid much attention to her except to torture her in rituals meant to give them more power. She was starved for affection and proved to be rather clever from a young age. Meltan, who was nearly a century her senior, took an interest in the thirteen-year-old girl. He would soon seduce her.

What bloomed between them cannot be called "love." It was more like lust and a mutual respect for one another's talents. Meltan was a sociopath. Valora was not quite as far gone, but she was definitely clinically insane. She soon embraced his love of explosions and torture. The weak, tormented little girl was gone, protected by Meltan from anyone who wished to harm his favorite little pet.

They realized the truth about Zell long before others did. After all, they were too clever to fall for lies built on superstition and paranoia. They enjoyed the destruction he caused and secretly vowed to be his allies should the opportunity ever arise.

Meltan and Valora were married when Valora turned twenty. They left the Warlocks and lived in seclusion, only coming out to wreak havoc. Eventually, Zell noticed them. He accepted them as secret members of his Alliance, never letting them near the others. After all, blowing everything up was frowned upon. They were anything but subtle. Eltar had labeled them as insane terrorists, and that's exactly what they were. They had already been sentenced to execution, but remained alive because they were simply very good at escaping and not getting caught. That skill might be of use to Zell. They also made easy "fall guys" if Zell ever needed to cast blame for his crimes on someone.

It was only a couple of years later that Zell fell from power. No longer having a master to serve, Meltan and Valora resumed their mission of destroying Eltar one terrorist attack at a time. Three centuries later, they started a family. Their daughter, Kessia, was beautiful, strong, and unexpectedly kind. They hated her, and tried to break her by torturing her as Valora's parents had tortured her. She was abused in every way possible, but she never broke.

One day, when Kessia was sixteen, they decided she was of no further use to them. Meltan and Valora locked her in their home before blowing it up. The rush of power this gave them was incredible. They liked it so much, they decided to keep having children, raising them and torturing them until they tired of the child and killed it, usually when it was a teenager. They did this for several millennia as they continued to wreak havoc upon Eltar.

Then one day, much later, Valora gave birth to twins. For the first time, they had two children to torture at once, a girl and a boy. Hattie was born just four minutes before little Harry followed along. The twins were different from Meltan and Valora's other children. From a very young age, they seemed to understand the world in ways other children did not. They both showed an affinity for technology and proved to be very clever, especially when it came to science. Meltan and Valora knew these two were special.

Fairly early on, Hattie realized cooperating and proving useful kept them safer from physical abuse. If they did everything that was asked of them, whether it was helping build explosives or pleasing them in ways her father called "earning your keep," their parents did not beat them as frequently or as severely.

Harry was the gentler of the two. He'd been born a little on the frail side. He was skinny, weak, and had terribly sad eyes, which made Hattie's eyes sad, too. Although he was brilliant, he was also terrified. Harry always took the abuse worse than Hattie, who tried not to let it break her. Only having Hattie by his side comforted Harry when things were at their worst.

One day, when the twins were seven, Harry awoke to a girl standing beside the bed they shared. He sat up in terror, staring at her in the darkness.

"Harry? What troubles you?" Hattie asked, still groggy as she sat up. She followed his gaze. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the girl. "Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I am called Kessia... Little Sister," Kessia replied.

"We have no older siblings," Harry replied in confusion.

"That is because our parents killed them all," Kessia informed them.

The twins widened their eyes identically as they took in her statement. "They... _killed _them?" They asked in unison.

"Yes... All twelve of us, one after the other," Kessia explained. "They usually wait until we're older... But they realize something is different about you. One day soon, you'll be a genuine threat to them. They can't fully break you because you have each other. The rest of us were alone."

"They're going-" Hattie began.

"To kill-" Harry chimed in.

_"Us?"_ They finished in unison.

"You can stop them... You're clever. The two of you together can save each other," Kessia replied. "You _need _to escape. I cannot watch any more of my siblings die at their hands."

And so, the twins began to plot their escape from certain death. Two weeks later, when they caught their parents building a pretty impressive explosive, they listened to their conversation.

"This will be the biggest one yet!" Valora said excitedly.

"Well, there _are _two of them this time," Meltan said. "It's only fair the _boom _and the _blast _be more impressive than usual." He smiled wickedly.

That night, after making the twins "pay their keep" one more time, their parents tucked them into bed and waited for them to fall asleep.

Hattie and Harry pretended to be sleeping before slipping out of their room. They watched their parents set up the explosives. They went behind them, grabbing triggers and resetting them to respond to a device they'd rigged themselves. As their parents went to their door to check that they were still inside, the twins slipped outside and locked their parents in the house. From a safe distance, they pushed their device in unison and watched as their house exploded.

"They were right," Hattie said.

"It _was _the biggest _boom _and _blast _yet," Harry finished.

Suddenly, they smiled at each other. They'd done it. They were safe. And now, they needed new identities.

"Hattie and Harry died in that house with their parents tonight," Hattie said.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Now, we're _Boom _and _Blast."_ Without having to voice it aloud, they knew Hattie would become Boom and Harry would be Blast.

Life on the streets was hard for two seven-year-olds, but Boom and Blast adapted quickly. They became skilled pickpockets, and they realized people were easily charmed by some of the quirks that came with being twins. Whenever they were in public, they made sure to complete each other's sentences, bouncing off the walls and acting extra hyperactive because that distracted adults. As they struggled to keep up with what the twins were saying, they became easy marks, and the twins walked away with food money. They worked as a team in the marketplace, distracting adults again so they could steal whatever they needed but couldn't afford.

Still, being children, they couldn't exactly buy a house. They squatted when they found shelter. Most of the time, they slept in the woods or in abandoned alleys. The nights when it was too cold to stand, they'd seek help from anyone they could. The adults were never trustworthy. They took advantage of the orphaned twins, and made them "earn their keep." Blast didn't handle that well, just as he hadn't handled it at home. There were many times when Boom offered herself up just to spare him, always making the person who took them in promise not to tell her brother what she was doing. He always knew anyway, and he'd hold her tightly afterward, crying silently once she'd fallen asleep and not letting her go.

One day, when they were eleven, it was storming, and the twins were soaking wet. Neither one was up to staying with whatever creepy adult they could find, so they were desperately trying to find a place to squat.

As lightning struck all around them, a man with slightly shaggy blond hair jumped in front of them. He let the lightning strike him as he protectively held his arms out and shielded the twins with his body. He didn't explode in front of them or drop dead. Instead, he seemed to radiate with power, and then the lightning flew from his body and toward the sky. The storm suddenly stopped.

He spun around and smiled at them. The twins gasped as they recognized Eltar's most wanted man. "You're Plurri," Boom whispered in awe.

"You've been on the run-" Blast chimed in.

"For millennia..." Boom continued.

"For High Treason," Blast added.

"You're a very bad man," they finished in unison.

The infamous Plurri laughed sadly, which seemed odd. "I see my reputation has even reached the children of Eltar," he sad with a very sad smile.

"Are you-?" Boom began.

"Going to-?" Blast added.

"I won't hurt you," Plurri cut them off. "I promise, I have never harmed a child. I know there are many stories about me, but let me ask you something... Do I _seem _like a bad man?"

"No," the twins agreed in unison.

"But we've been-" Boom began.

"Fooled before," Blast finished.

"Children... Where are your parents?" Plurri asked softly.

"Dead," they replied with identically casual shrugs.

"I see... So you are on your own?"

The twins exchanged glances. _Should we? _Blast asked silently.

_He _did _save us from the lightning, _Boom replied.

_He seems nice enough... Do you think he's going to hurt us?_

_If he does, we'll blow him up! We'll be _heroes _then, _Boom joked.

Blast laughed aloud. Plurri watched them with a fascinated expression on his face. No one could hear their telepathic conversations aside from perhaps Trerry and Trinity, who were supposed to be Eltar's strongest telepaths, but it seemed like Plurri understood that they were communicating without speaking aloud.

It was the tears in his eyes that drew Boom's attention. "Why are you sad?" She asked, speaking without her brother because she was genuinely curious and Blast hadn't noticed the tears yet.

"You remind me of someone," Plurri said softly.

"Really? Who?" Blast asked.

"My sister and I... We are twins, too."

"You have a twin?" Boom asked.

"Where _is _she?" Blast added. No one had ever mentioned Plurri having a twin.

"Grace is somewhere in the timeline, but I shall never know where," Plurri said sadly. "For her safety, she had to go into hiding millennia ago, and if I had gone with her, we would have been caught."

"You had to separate from your _twin?" _Boom and Blast asked in horror. It was their worst fear. They were only safe if they were together. They completed each other, and neither could survive on their own.

"I did... And it was the hardest thing I've ever done, but Grace is safer for it. I believe we'll find each other again one day," Plurri replied.

The twins didn't know how to reply. They clung to each other, trembling from how soaked they were. Plurri smiled at them kindly. "The storm will return... Do you two need a place to stay?" He asked.

They nodded. Plurri was a twin. Surely he understood them and would not harm them.

"Then follow me," he said. He led them to a house about a mile away, on the edge of the woods. "My housemate isn't home currently. He's on a mission."

"A mission?" The twins asked.

"Don't worry about that," Plurri replied with a patient smile. "My friend Rhanna may drop by unannounced... She does that frequently... However, no one else knows where we live aside from Stone. You shall be safe here."

"The Great Elder, Stone, knows-" Boom began.

"Where you are? Then why-" Blast jumped in.

"Haven't you-"

"Been-"

"Arrested?" They finished in unison.

"Stone was my biggest champion the entire time I was in prison. He repeatedly tried to appeal my case. He never believed I was guilty," Plurri explained. "Are you two hungry? I'll prepare something to eat."

The twins were starving, so they nodded. Plurri ran off to cook and they explored the house. They came across a small portrait of Plurri, Stone, a woman, and another man. Boom flipped it over and read the words on the back aloud. _"Plurri, Stone, Rhanna, and Vagris... 1792." _She gasped.

"Didn't Vagris of Eltar die _millennia _ago?" Blast asked. The twins read a lot. They knew Eltar's history extremely well.

"Apparently not," Boom replied. "I bet _he's_ Plurri's roommate."

"You're quite clever," Plurri said from behind them.

The twins jumped, dropping the portrait with identical guilty expressions on their faces. "We're sorry..." They said. Both expected Plurri to attack them. They recoiled automatically and clung to each other.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Plurri said soothingly. He picked the portrait up and put it back where it belonged. "You are correct. Vagris is my housemate. He was nearly killed a long time ago... For far too long, I thought I'd lost him. He is the one who freed me from prison... Can I trust you children not to tell anyone that?"

Boom and Blast nodded. If Plurri tried to harm them, now they had leverage. They'd keep his secret unless he gave them a reason not to.

That night, after they were fed better than they'd ever been before as they dried off in front of the fireplace, Plurri let the twins sleep in what he called "Rhanna's unofficial room."

In the middle of the night, Boom sensed Plurri lurking outside of their door. He went into his room and she figured it was time to pay their keep. She slipped out of their room for the night and walked into his bedroom.

Plurri was sitting in bed reading when she burst into the room. She froze as she realized he was topless. Plurri was incredibly beautiful to look at. He radiated light. His chest, however, was covered in very old scars. Boom walked toward the bed, sitting beside him and reaching toward the scars before she even realized she was moving. She traced a few of them as Plurri tensed. He took a deep breath before asking, "Is something wrong, Sweetheart?"

"People hurt you," Boom said softly.

"A long time ago, yes," Plurri said. He reached for a shirt, but Boom stopped him. She climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"They hurt us, too," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beating. It was oddly soothing, and his body was warm against hers.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," Plurri said softly. He held her then, stroking her hair gently.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" She asked nervously as she looked into his eyes. "I... I know what men like."

Plurri's eyes turned incredibly sad then. "No, honey... You don't have to do that here," he promised.

"But I would... For you. You're not like them. I can... I can make you happy."

He looked like he might cry. She knew he understood everything she and Blast had been through. "You being here, safe, makes me happy," he replied. "That's all I want... To protect you."

Boom started to cry, and she couldn't stop. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing hard as Plurri stroked her back soothingly. For the first time in her life, she fell asleep without laying beside her twin, safe in Plurri's arms.

Part of her wanted to stay there forever, but she knew they couldn't. Plurri and Vagris were in hiding. The presence of the twins would only endanger the sanctuary they'd created. Plurri fed them breakfast. After that, while he was in the woods gathering supplies, Boom grabbed Blast's hand.

"He's not a creep," she said.

"You didn't come back to bed! I was frightened. Did he hurt you?" Blast demanded. "I'll blow him up if-"

"He didn't hurt me," Boom promised. "I threw myself at him... At first to pay our keep, and then because I wanted to make him feel better... But he refused me. He held me and comforted me and promised it was safe here."

Blast looked stunned. "Do you believe him?" He asked.

"I do... He's a good man. That's why we can't stay. We'd be risking his safety."

Blast sighed. "We can't... Not if he's a good person."

"He's been hurt like we have. He has scars... And I can tell he has been violated before. He flinched from even _my _touch. He's afraid to have his bare flesh touched... And his eyes when I offered to give myself to him... He _understood, _Blast. He just wanted to protect me from that stuff."

"Then we _must _go... To keep him safe," Blast agreed.

And so, they fled. They went back to their unsafe existence, comforted by the fact that there was at least one good person on Eltar.

Plurri was heartbroken that the twins had run away. He desperately wanted to protect them from the horrible life they were clearly living. He told Rhanna and Vagris about them, and they kept an eye out for them, but it wasn't until Garron visited Eltar on Rebellion business nearly three years later that the twins resurfaced.

Garron first saw them blowing up a building. There were thirty people inside, and none escaped with their lives. He noticed the twins standing in the shadows watching and suddenly saw a vision of them carefully wiring explosives throughout the building and blocking the exits.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Garron asked the twins.

They jumped in surprise. "Yeah, the explosion-" Boom began.

"Was _huge! _And it looks like-" Blast continued.

"Everyone has perished," they finished in unison.

"Indeed... You both do impressive work," Garron said.

"Us? What? No, it-" Boom started.

"Wasn't us," Blast finished.

"There's no need to lie to me, children," Garron said. "I won't be turning you in. I'm simply curious _why _you did such a thing."

"They were bad," Boom explained.

"Evil people. They-" Blast continued.

"Ran a ring of-"

"Perversion. They-"

"Needed-"

"To be-"

"Stopped," they finished.

Garron nodded. "I have heard rumors of that group," he said. "You did well... My name is Garron. What are _your_ names?"

"Boom..." She replied.

"And Blast," he added.

"You're the twins Plurri has been searching for," Garron said, although he'd already guessed that much.

"You know Plurri?" They asked.

"I have known Plurri for a very long time. I am a founding member of the Rebellion of Eltar," Garron explained patiently.

"The Rebellion?" They asked in wonder.

"Aren't you-" Boom began.

"Terrorists and-" Blast added.

"Anarchists and-"

"Severely wanted-"

"Criminals?" They finished.

"There are _many_ rumors about the Rebellion... Some are true, however, many are not. I'd like to help you. The street is no place for children, and Plurri has been quite concerned about you," Garron said.

"Plurri's safer-" Boom began.

"Without us," Blast added.

"Is _that _why you left?" Garron asked in surprise. They nodded. "I assure you, Plurri is very well-protected by us." He paused. "Come with me. At least let me offer you shelter tonight."

After a moment, the twins nodded in agreement. Garron led them back to the safe house he was staying in. "There are two guest rooms, and my room is at the end of the hall. Make yourselves comfortable while I prepare something to eat," he said.

"We prefer-" Boom began nervously.

"To share-" Blast continued.

"Our room," they finished.

"Of course. Choose whichever one you like," Garron replied.

They chose the room furthest from his. The bed was large and comfortable. "This will be nice," Boom decided.

"How long do you think we'll stay?" Blast asked.

"I'm not sure. A few days... A week at most. We never stay anywhere longer than that," Boom replied.

"He's a little..."

"Scary? I know. Really-"

"Intense. I agree."

"He's powerful..."

"Do you think he'll hurt us?"

"Adults _always_ do... Except Plurri, but he was different."

"He was like us."

"Exactly... Don't worry, Blast. I'll keep you safe."

"We'll keep _each other _safe," he corrected her. She smiled at him reassuringly.

That night, after they were sufficiently fed for the second time, the twins went to bed. After Blast was asleep, Boom slipped out of the bed.

_Might as well get this over with, _she thought. Blast was too intimidated by Garron. She couldn't risk him hurting her brother. She found him sitting in the living room on a chair and promptly climbed into his lap.

Garron remained calm as he studied her. "Boom... What, exactly, are you doing?" He asked after a moment.

"Paying our keep," she replied softly. Unlike Plurri, Garron's eyes were full of desire. Still, he didn't immediately have his way with her.

"My dear girl, that won't be necessary," he said.

_Maybe he prefers boys? I cannot let him target Blast, _Boom thought.

"Please... My brother is frightened of you. He does not like doing these things with people who seek to harm us... Take me. I promise I will let you do whatever you want to me as long as you don't touch him," Boom replied desperately.

Garron's face softened. He wrapped his arms around her. Boom automatically began to grind against his lap. It was clear Garron was aroused, but he found enough self control to shift her gently onto the arm of the chair.

"Boom... You are _very _young," he said.

"I'm fourteen. And I know what men like," Boom replied.

"I'm certain you do... However, I'm sorry you had to learn that so young," Garron said. He gently pet her head for a moment before he said, "You have not had things easy, have you?"

She wasn't sure why, but Boom began to speak. "Our parents made us do things like this... Nearly every adult we encountered seemed to want us to do this, too. Plurri was the first to ever refuse me," she said softly.

"Boom... What is your true name?"

She hesitated. She couldn't say it. "I'm not her anymore," she replied.

"Then choose a new name... The name you choose will become your _true _name."

"How do I choose a name?"

"I have a list of names from Earth and their meanings. Why don't you and your brother look it over and decide? Names have great power, my dear girl. Only tell those you trust what you have chosen to be your true name."

He stood up and grabbed a list from the shelf. "Do you carry this everywhere or something?" Boom asked as she took it.

Garron laughed. "I have visions. I didn't know why, but I saw myself with this list, so I wrote it up and brought it with me. It appears _you _are the reason."

Boom smiled and headed to the bedroom she and Blast had chosen. She tucked the list under her pillow before curling up beside her twin and falling asleep.

Blast awoke in the middle of the night. Seeing that Boom had kicked off her covers from nightmares, he covered her carefully before slipping out of the room.

Garron was still awake. Blast nervously approached him. He was terrified, but he looked Garron in the eye as he said, "Please... Don't hurt my sister. I... I can take care of you."

Garron raised an eyebrow at that. "I have no intention of harming _either _of you," he said patiently. "Come sit with me, Blast."

Blast cautiously approached him. He sat on the couch beside Garron's chair. "I'll... I'll do whatever you want," he said. He took a deep breath. Garron looked like a man who liked things rough. He refused to let his twin be subjected to that just to protect himself. He could do this. If it meant Boom was safe, he could endure whatever Garron shelled out.

Garron sighed. "You children have been through enough," he said. "I promise you I am not looking to use either of you for my personal pleasure. You are safe here, my poor boy... I vow you will _always _be safe in my care."

Blast looked at Garron with broken, lost eyes, searching for a lie. He saw none. He didn't realize he was crying until Garron moved closer, gently dabbing at Blast's tears with a tissue.

For the first time in his life, Blast knew he was safe. He wished it could last, but things in his life never did.

Garron was genuinely touched by the strength and courage it had taken for Blast to offer himself up to save Boom. His fear and trauma were far more obvious than her's, yet he had willingly tried to take her place to spare her just as she'd done for him. The boy was far braver than he appeared, and the loyalty the twins had shown for each other was a quality Garron valued greatly.

The following morning, as the twins sat at the table eating breakfast, Boom stared at her brother. _Did he hurt you? _She thought. _He _promised_ he wouldn't hurt _either _of us! I'll blow him up if he-_

_He didn't hurt me, _Blast replied quickly. _I offered to let him if he'd spare you-_

_Blast, no! I know he scares you! _Boom thought in horror.

_He scares you, too, _Blast pointed out. _But he didn't hurt me, Boom. He told me he never will, and I believe him. He didn't even _try, _Sis. He was kind to me... Like he _cared_ about us._

Garron joined them then. "I'd like to make you both an offer," he said. "I will be returning to Earth shortly, and I will bring you with me if you wish to remain in my care."

"You want to take us with you to _Earth?" _The twins asked in unison.

"You can join my Chapter of the Rebellion. We are based in a town called Las Vegas, in Nevada. The land is mostly desert, but I have seen that Las Vegas itself will become a center for entertainment of all sorts eventually. There will be much corruption there for the Rebellion to clean up, so I established my Chapter three years ago. You both have impressive tactical skills. I believe Travis and Macy can help your talents grow even more. My Lieutenant, Morda, is technically your age... She is immortally fourteen."

"Your Lieutenant-" Boom began.

"Is a child?" Blast finished.

"Technically, yes. Morda went through some very traumatic things early in her life. I have kept her close to me ever since. She is quite gifted." He paused. "Will you join me on Earth?" He asked.

_I trust him_, they silently agreed. "Yes," the twins decided together.

"Good. Decide on your true names before we leave. A new planet warrants a fresh start." He smiled at them kindly. "I'll leave you to discuss it."

Boom took Blast's hand. "True names?" Blast asked.

"He gave me a list to look at... He says we should choose new names to be our _true _names, but not to tell anyone unless we truly trust them because names have power," Boom explained. She led him to their room and pulled out the list.

"Hmmm... There are a _lot _of names here..." Blast said.

"Earth is a new start for us..." Boom said softly.

"We should choose names representing who we _want _to be," Blast finished her thought.

They examined the list thoroughly. In unison, they declared, "I've got it!"

When they returned to Garron, they made a decision silently. "My name is Amy Rose," Boom said.

"And _I'm _Arthur Rose," Blast added.

Garron smiled. "I appreciate you trusting me with that information," he said. "Those are lovely names."

"We chose Rose-" Boom began.

"Together because, in magic," Blast added.

"Roses symbolize a lot of things... Love,"

"Friendship,"

"Innocence,"

"Or even-"

"_Death_," they said in unison.

"_We_ want to be-" Boom began.

"A lot of different things, too," Blast finished.

Garron looked impressed. "You put a lot of thought into this," he said. "My list didn't explain any of that."

"We read-" Boom said.

"A lot, and-" Blast added.

"We're trained-"

"In basic Warlock magic and-"

"Mild Sorcery." Boom smiled. "We're pretty-"

"Decent at spells," Blast finished.

Garron nodded. "You two are full of surprises," he said.

"Garron... Amy means beloved," Boom said softly. "And I _really _want someone to love me besides Blast. Do you think that's possible? That someone will care about me and not just use me?"

Garron looked into her eyes. "Amy... _I_ already care about you both. I'm sure others will, too," he said before giving her the hug she clearly needed.

"Arthur means brave and noble," Blast chimed in. "I've never felt like I was either of those, but I _want_ to be."

"And so you _shall _be, Arthur," Garron said, putting both hands on Blast's shoulders. "In fact, you already _are. _Your actions last night proved that."

The next day, Plurri came to see them. The twins flung their arms around him in excitement.

"We're sorry-" Boom began.

"We ran. We just-" Blast added.

"Wanted to-"

"Keep you-"

"Safe," they finished.

Plurri hugged them tightly. "It's alright," he said. "I'm just so relieved _you're_ safe, Boom and Blast."

"We're Amy-" Boom said.

"And Arthur-" Blast jumped in.

"Rose now," they said in unison. "But the names are a _secret. _We _only_ trust you and Garron."

"Amy and Arthur... I like that," Plurri said with approval.

"Will we see you-" Boom began.

"On Earth?" Blast finished.

"I don't leave Eltar," Plurri replied a bit sadly. "But you two know where I live. Any time you want to visit, you're welcome. After all, Garron tells me you've joined the Rebellion." He smiled. "We're family now."

"Family..." The twins repeated. "You're Uncle Plurri!" They decided in unison.

Plurri smiled. "I'm very proud of my niece and nephew," he said. He hugged them both again. Somehow, the twins knew everything would be okay from then on.

On Earth, they stood outside of a large house. It was the biggest house the twins had ever seen. "Welcome to the Rebellion of Eltar," Garron said grandly. He opened the door.

A blonde-haired woman looked up from the sword she was sharpening. "Hey, Garron," she said with mild interest. She looked at Boom and Blast in confusion. "What's with the kids?"

"These are our newest recruits," Garron said as three more people entered the room. "My friends, meet Boom and Blast."

"Boom and Blast?" The woman repeated. _"Seriously? That's_ what you're going with?"

"Be kind, Macy," Garron said sharply. "Our new recruits may be young, but they are skilled with weapons. Their intelligence level may surprise you."

"Very well. Welcome to the Rebellion," Macy said casually. "I'm Macy. This is my husband, Travis." She motioned toward a man with dark features.

"Macy and I are tactical experts," Travis explained. "We build weapons and plan out battles."

"We like to blow things up," the twins said in unison.

_"That _was creepy," Macy mumbled.

"This is Morda, our Lieutenant," Garron said, motioning to a young girl with dark hair. "She is mute, but she has perfect hearing."

"Why is-" Boom began.

"She mute?" Blast finished the question.

"The Government of Eltar found her guilty of killing a man," Travis explained. "Morda can bend reality to her will. It's a unique gift. They thought she had to speak aloud to use that power, so they cut out her tongue. Amusingly, they were wrong. Morda only has to think something to make it become reality. Taking her tongue was pointless and cruel, especially since she didn't even do what they accused her of. Garron broke her out of prison and convinced her to use her talents to stop the corrupt monsters who silenced her and others like them."

"If she bends reality-" Boom said.

"Why not grow her tongue back?" Blast asked. The mute girl was creepy, but having a voice might have made her a bit more approachable.

"She won't give them the satisfaction," the other man said. "By remaining mute, Morda has proven they accomplished _nothing. _They cannot and will not stop her. She is stronger for it." He paused. "I didn't introduce myself. How rude, my apologies. My name is Sebastian. I am a Sorcerer." He bowed to them grandly.

Sebastian was exceptionally handsome, and Boom and Blast suspected he used that to his advantage. He was laying the charm on thick. Still, they smiled at him politely, assuming Garron wouldn't keep anyone untrustworthy around.

The twins settled into their new home. They chose to share a room, as always. They didn't know what it was to have their own space, and they liked it that way.

As time passed, they realized Macy's cold and sarcastic nature wasn't something they should take personally. She didn't seem to let anyone get too close to her except for Travis. Her husband was much friendlier to the twins, treating them like apprentices and teaching them all about the Rebellion's weapons and technology. He seemed to appreciate how quickly they picked things up.

Morda was always silent and often unexpectedly popped up from the shadows, startling them. She was small and her movements easily went unnoticed. She lurked in darkness and showed signs of mental instability, but Garron always pulled her back from the edge before things went too far. She initially frightened the twins, but since she was sort of their age, they decided to befriend her anyway. After all, they'd never had a real friend before. Boom and Blast treated Morda as a strange, silent cousin. She was not very sociable, but she seemed to appreciate it when they showed her kindness or tried to involve her in their adventures.

Sebastian acted like a doting mentor, helping the twins develop their magic as much as he could. They'd always focused more on science than magic, but they did seem to have the potential for much stronger spells than they'd initially believed. As a result of this, they spent a lot of time with Sebastian, but they were always together. They still had trust issues.

The first time Sebastian got one of them alone, they were seventeen. Morda, Travis, and Macy were out on a mission. Garron had stepped out to get supplies for them. Boom was feeling ill, so she was in bed. Sebastian had an urgent spell to perform and needed a partner.

"Will you help me? I promise it will be fun," he said to Blast.

"I... I shouldn't leave my sister," Blast replied uncertainly.

"We'll be down the hall. She needs to rest anyway," Sebastian pointed out.

Blast looked at his sleeping sister. "Very well... But only for a little while," he said.

"Of course," Sebastian replied.

They entered Sebastian's room. Blast heard the door lock behind them. He suddenly knew he'd made a horrible mistake.

"I... I think I hear my sister calling," Blast said.

"That's unlikely," Sebastian replied. "The poison I slipped her will keep her unconscious for a while."

"Poison?" Blast demanded.

"It won't kill her... Unless I deny her the antidote."

Blast stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you... You're such a handsome boy, Blast... Those sad blue eyes are so beautiful..."

It had been three years, but Blast still knew how to play this game. "I'll do anything you want... Just save my sister."

"Prove it. Right now." Sebastian tore at the buttons on Blast's shirt, ripping it open. Blast struggled not to cry. He was terrified of what Sebastian was going to do to him, and he was even more terrified that his sister might die. He didn't fight as Sebastian forced him roughly onto his knees.

_You can do this, _Blast told himself. _You can save Amy. You're doing this to protect her._

Sebastian had grabbed him by his hair. Blast refused to look as Sebastian unzipped himself. He felt tears in his eyes as he waited for the inevitable act that would follow. He could feel Sebastian in front of his mouth, and he forced himself to open it as Sebastian pulled his hair hard enough to make him wince in pain... But suddenly, Sebastian was gone.

"How _dare _you?!" A voice demanded.

Stunned, Blast opened his eyes. Garron had Sebastian pinned with his back to the wall. He was holding him a few inches off the ground by his throat. Blast hadn't realized Garron possessed that sort of physical strength.

"Garron..." Sebastian choked out.

"He's a _child, _Sebastian!" Garron shouted.

"He's seventeen... And he _wanted _this. _Didn't_ you, Blast?" His voice was hoarse as Garron squeezed harder, and his tone was desperate.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to him! He's still just a boy, and he is in _tears. _Clearly, he did _not_ want this," Garron said firmly.

_Amy... Amy needs you to do this. He's the only one who can save her, _Blast thought.

"I... I wa... wanted this," Blast forced himself to say.

"No, you did not," Garron said.

"Please... _Please _just leave us..."

"My boy, you have _nothing _to fear. Tell me why you are lying," Garron said gently.

_You can trust Garron, _Blast thought. After all, he had to trust _someone. _"Boom," he whispered. "He poisoned her. It's why she's sick. Only he can save her."

Garron glared at Sebastian. "I _trusted _you," he said. "And you have attacked both of our youngest Chapter members today." He shook his head. "The Rebellion of Eltar does not tolerate members betraying each other... And _I _do not tolerate grown men attacking children in such a horrific way." He took a deep breath. "Look away, my boy," he said softly.

Blast closed his eyes, too terrified to disobey. He heard a loud _crack. _He didn't have to see anything to know Garron had snapped Sebastian's neck.

After a moment, Garron knelt beside him. Blast registered that he was still on his knees. He flinched as Garron reached toward him. Then, he began to sob. "You killed him... She'll _die, _Garron... Amy _can't_ die..." He cried.

"Shhh, Arthur... It's alright. I had a vision of Sebastian attacking you and rushed home... I contacted Morda. She is on her way," Garron said soothingly. "She can simply use her powers to make the poison vanish from Amy's veins. Your sister will be fine."

Blast sobbed in Garron's arms, unable to control himself as too many emotions burst from him at once. "I'm _scared, _Father..." He said, only catching the word as it slipped out. "I mean... I'm sorry..."

Garron looked both sympathetic and surprised. He pulled Blast tighter against his chest. "All is well, Arthur. If seeing me as your father comforts you, then go ahead. I care for you both as if you are my kin anyway."

"Plurri called the Rebellion a family... He's like our uncle... So is Travis, and Macy's like a very angry but incredibly interesting aunt... We see Morda as a cousin... But you... You _saved me _today, Garron. No one has _ever _done that for either of us before. You are the father we wish we had," Blast said softly.

"I am _honored _to act as your father, Arthur. I promised you would be safe and I meant it. I won't let anyone harm either of you, even if it's someone I previously trusted. Now... I sense Morda has arrived. Let's go save Amy."

Morda had indeed just walked into the base. "Morda... Boom has been poisoned by Sebastian. Needless to say, I put him down. I am afraid we have no clear antidote. I need you to alter this reality so our beloved Boom shall be well again," Garron explained.

Morda nodded. Her eyes began to glow a shade of crystal blue as she focused her energy on Boom. Suddenly, Boom awoke. She sat up in confusion as Blast flung his arms around her.

_What's happening? _Boom asked.

_Sebastian poisoned you, _Blast explained. _He..._

Boom knew instantly what Sebastian had tried to do to Blast. _That bastard! Are you okay?_

_As long as _you _are, I'm well._

_We should blow him up._

_Garron killed him... It was over really quick. _Blast replayed the memory in his mind for her. Boom hugged him tightly.

_I'm glad Garron got home in time to stop him from getting what he wanted... I'm sorry, Arthur. I trusted him._

_So did I. It's alright. I'm just relieved you're better now. I love you._

_I love you, too._

"Are you feeling better now, Amy?" Garron asked. That was how the twins realized he must have sent Morda away. He never used their true names unless they were alone.

"Yes," Boom replied. "I feel as if I was never sick at all." She paused. "Thank you for protecting us... I know Sebastian was your friend."

"No friend of mine would ever harm the two of you," Garron said firmly. "I promised the Rebellion would be a safe place for you, and I meant that."

Boom looked at him shyly. "May I call you Father sometimes, too?" She asked.

Garron smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course, my dear Amy. Just as I told your brother, I am honored to act as a father figure when you need one." He looked a bit sad.

"Garron... Did you-" She began to ask.

"Ever have any children?" Blast finished the question Boom was too nervous to complete.

"Once... Long ago... I was nearly a father," Garron replied. He looked haunted now.

"What happened?" The twins asked in unison.

Garron spoke very softly then, almost detached from his own words, but his pain was clear. "The woman I loved was murdered by her own father and the Government of Eltar. She had committed no crime other than loving me. She perished in my arms, along with our unborn child."

Neither twin knew what to say. They each wrapped their arms around their surrogate father, desperate to comfort him. It was strange to see a man who loved and mourned a child he'd never even met when their own father had plotted to kill them.

"We're sorry," they finally said softly. "We love you, Garron."

He held them slightly tighter as he whispered, "I love you, too." Garron never used words like that around them. He wasn't the mushy or emotional sort. He'd never seemed so genuinely human before. His emotions were raw from a wound that had never healed, and he was vulnerable. In that moment, the twins understood that Garron needed them almost as much as they needed him.

A decade passed. Boom and Blast proved time and again that it was unwise to underestimate them. The Las Vegas Chapter of the Rebellion completed many missions together. Then, Garron sent Boom and Blast on their first mission alone.

They went to Onyx for the first time. They were meant to procure some illegal supplies from a questionable source. As Boom began trying to find their contact person, Blast spotted someone who made his breath catch in his chest.

She had short, black hair and bright blue eyes framed by glasses. Her ears were visibly pointed, and her lips were full and painted a dark shade of red. She wore a bright, lacy red top and a long black skirt, and there was a black choker around her neck. She was the most beautiful creature Blast had ever seen.

"You have no chance, Boy," a man said with a laugh. "She's a beauty, though."

Blast turned to look at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. My reputation usually precedes me. I'm Hezzo, of Eltar."

Blast knew the name. "The Warlock?" He asked.

"The _infamous, feared, horrifically evil _Warlock, but yes. And, by the way, _Bizzeh mada alebastes. _You're Blast, right? The kid Garron took in?"

Hezzo didn't _seem _horrifically evil, but neither had Sebastian, so Blast accepted he might be wrong about him. He knew the mantra, so he was obviously part of the Rebellion, but that didn't mean he was completely trustworthy.

"Yes," Blast said cautiously.

"So the cute auburn-haired dame is your sister, right?" Hezzo asked.

"That's Boom," he confirmed. He tried to look intimidating, to warn Hezzo away from trying anything on his sister.

"Oh, wee lad, you're _adorable_," Hezzo said with a condescending laugh. "If I wanted to bed her, you couldn't stop me, but that's not why I'm here. Watch out for Tinny, though. I've yet to meet a woman he couldn't seduce."

Blast decided to ignore Hezzo and resume watching the beautiful girl. "Her name's Ilsa," Hezzo provided. "She's a political prisoner from Drezdan. She is a very outspoken girl from a planet where ladies are not respected. They banished her here for running her mouth too much in ways they disliked. She's been enslaved in service to that big bloke over there." He pointed to a very large, hideous monster who was beating on a smaller, terrified orange squid-like entity. The creature whimpered in fear and pain.

"Onyx is an _awful _place," Blast mumbled.

"It's _supposed _to be... But it's full of useful things if you're brave enough to risk coming here."

"Blast! I found our contact," Boom said as she rushed over to them.

Hezzo looked her up and down with a slightly amused smile playing at his lips. "Well... _Bizzeh mada alebastes _indeed..." He said. "_I_ am Hezzo. It's a pleasure to meet you." He eyed her flirtatiously.

"Boom," she said, paying Hezzo little mind. _Come on, Arthur. It's the woman at the bar, _she added silently.

"Excuse us," Blast said, following Boom to the bar.

"I'm Ilsa. You must be Blast," the beautiful woman said. Her voice was like music to Blast. It called to him in ways nothing else ever had.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Chatty, _aren't_ you?" She teased him.

"Hezzo said you were a political prisoner," he replied.

"I am... I objected to the way they treated the women of my land... My home planet sentenced me to banishment in service to that imbecile over there. He pays no attention to me except when he's barking orders at me or beating me."

Blast noticed bruises on her neck and the exposed part of her upper torso. "He did that to you?" He asked in horror.

"We could just-" Boom began.

"Blow him up," Blast finished. He hated that someone had touched her in any cruel way.

_I don't know her, yet I want desperately to protect her, _he thought. What was happening to him?

Ilsa laughed. "Is that where your names come from? Your penchant for blowing things up?" She asked.

"We really _could, _you know... You shouldn't be stuck here," Blast said. He rarely spoke so much on his own when Boom was beside him, but something about Ilsa called to him.

"You don't know me. You're just here for the information I'm privy to."

"I'd _like _to know you," he said shyly.

Boom looked at him in confusion. _I like her, Amy... I'm drawn to her, _he explained.

_Okay, _Boom replied. _Then I'll give her a chance, too. _She smiled at him encouragingly.

Ilsa looked surprised, but he could tell she was considering his offer. She passed him an envelope. "This holds everything Garron requested," she said.

"Here's your compensation," Boom said, offering her a small sack of jewels. They'd sell for a high price on Onyx.

"Thanks," Ilsa replied. The creature who was her master screamed incoherently at her. Ilsa sighed. "Excuse me, I'm being beckoned," she said.

Before he even realized he was doing it, Blast grabbed her arm. "Ilsa... You don't _have _to stay here," he said.

She smiled at him kindly. "I'm fine," she replied. "Take your sister and go."

Boom guided Blast away. _Don't worry, _she thought. _I'm already working on it._

The next morning, just before dawn, the twins figured out where the monster who owned Ilsa resided. They carefully lined the property with a variety of explosives. Blast slipped inside the building he suspected should have been condemned long ago and silently searched for signs of life.

Ilsa was chained by the neck to a pipe in the basement. She wasn't asleep, but she was lying down in a pool of blood that hadn't quite dried yet. She'd clearly been beaten, and she was obviously in pain. "Blast?" She whispered, blinking in surprise. She was squinting, and Blast spotted her glasses too far away for her to reach. He quickly grabbed them and slid them onto her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Liberating you," he replied with a charming, if somewhat shy, smile. He picked the lock keeping the chain around her neck, opening it before tossing it aside and freeing her.

"He'll kill you," she said, still clearly shocked by the rescue.

"My sister and I will kill him _first," _he replied calmly. "Can you walk?"

Her legs were shaking as she stood up, but she nodded. "Let's go," she said.

Blast set off a small explosion. It shook the house slightly as it made a hole near the ceiling that led straight outside, but it was contained enough not to set off the rest of the explosives he and Boom had set up.

Boom stuck her head inside. "Nice," she said with a grin. She extended her hand toward Ilsa, pulling the girl free before reaching in again and grabbing Blast's hands. He climbed out.

"Let's get-" Boom began.

"The hell out-" Blast added.

"Of here," they finished together.

They moved a safe distance away just as the vile creature who'd tortured Ilsa moved into their line of sight. They could see his shocked expression through the window as they set off the rest of their explosives. Then, in a flash, it was all gone... The house, the bastard, and half of the street. The nearest house shook but didn't blow up.

"Perfect!" The twins cried in unison.

Ilsa smiled at them. "Thanks for that," she said. "But now what happens?"

"Come with us," Boom said.

"To Earth," Blast added. "The Rebellion-"

"Would love a girl-"

"Like you on-"

"Our team!" They finished in unison.

With nowhere else to go anyway, Ilsa followed the twins back to Las Vegas. Seeing how much Blast cared for the girl, Garron agreed to let her stay the night.

The next morning, after explaining Ilsa's history to his Chapter, Garron said, "I think she'd make a strong addition to our cause."

"She's not Eltarian," Macy pointed out, taking a break from polishing a rather impressive gun. "Not that she should automatically be disqualified, but we've never added anyone without at least _some _Eltarian blood before."

"I believe that Ilsa is a special case," Garron explained. "Her passion for speaking out against corrupt governments and doing what is right blend well with our own beliefs, she's quite clever, and she possesses a unique bit of magic."

"What sort of magic?" Travis asked.

"Ilsa has omnifabrication. She can literally invent weapons or other useful things out of practically nothing. She takes things one would never think could be of use and combines them into incredible creations. I believe she'd make a uniquely powerful tactician because of this skill."

"Does that mean we're being replaced?" Macy asked with a frown.

"Never, my dearest Macy. You and Travis are remarkably useful members of this Chapter and belong here. You have strong minds for battle and work well together. The twins are also considered tacticians, but they focus on explosions. I simply feel we can _never _have too many skilled tacticians on our side, and Ilsa has a strong knowledge of political structures."

Boom and Blast had been silently listening, waiting to hear what the fate of their new friend would be. As Morda slowly began to nod, Garron looked to them. "I would like _all _of you to vote. Boom, Blast, what do you think?" He asked.

"We like her," the twins said in unison.

"Macy, Travis... I won't bring her into our Chapter unless you both agree. She can serve us elsewhere," Garron pressed.

"I'm fine with it," Travis said after a moment. "Garron's right, Mace. Having more critical thinkers is never a bad thing in a fight."

Macy shrugged. "Fine," she agreed. She went back to cleaning the gun.

"Wonderful news!" Garron declared. "Boom, Blast, please retrieve Ilsa for me."

The twins ran off. Ilsa was sketching something on a notepad. "That's _really _good," Blast said as he studied the art. Boom nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Ilsa replied. "I draw when I'm stressed or have too much on my mind. I guess I'm trying to process last night." She smiled at them warmly.

"Garron would like to see you," Boom explained.

Ilsa nodded. She followed the twins to Garron's study. He greeted her with a pleasant smile. "Good morning, Ilsa," he said fondly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Thanks for letting me stay last night," she replied.

"How would you like to remain longer than that?" He explained the purpose of the Rebellion and officially invited her to join. Ilsa listened, stopping him to ask questions every so often as she considered what he was offering. After nearly an hour of in-depth conversation and deep consideration, she finally accepted.

Blast was ecstatic. Ilsa was there to stay! He began spending as much time as possible with her. Boom was usually by their side at first, but she began leaving them alone together after a few years. Blast and Ilsa had fallen deeply in love, and Boom understood her twin needed time alone with his love sometimes. She didn't mind much, although she felt a bit lonely when she gave them space. She started taking short trips to Eltar to see Plurri, who always chased the loneliness away.

Ilsa was the first person Blast ever chose to be intimate with for pleasure and not simply survival. He loved everything about her, enjoying talking to her for hours. Ilsa often sketched him, capturing the sadness in his eyes when he didn't realize she was watching him. She chased most of the sadness away as they grew closer, but some of the pain would never leave him. To his surprise, she loved the broken parts of him just as much as the parts she'd healed.

"My true name is Arthur," he told her one night as he held her in his arms. "Aside from Garron, Plurri, and my sister, you are the only one who knows."

She kissed him. "Your secrets are _always _safe with me," she told him.

"I have another," he said softly. "I want to marry you."

Ilsa smiled. "It's about _time _you admitted that, Arthur," she said.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." She kissed him again. Blast was happier than he'd ever been. No explosion could compare to that feeling.

They were married in secret days later, in a small ceremony on Eltar. Boom smiled at them, thrilled her twin was _finally _happy. The only others present were Garron, Plurri, and Stone who, as an Elder, was certified to legally perform such ceremonies. Although it meant revealing his true name to Stone, Plurri convinced Blast it was safe to do so. Plurri's absolute faith in Stone was enough to make Blast agree. To make him more comfortable, Stone promised to erase his memory of the event with a simple potion afterward. He would not remember his first meeting with the twins, not even when Vitella ultimately assigned him to take care of them decades later.

Even though Ilsa was his wife, at first, Blast would return to the room he shared with Boom every night before the sun rose. He slowly found he could sleep beside Ilsa without extreme nightmares, but Boom still needed him to feel safe. He would never abandon her, but she slowly pushed him to start staying in Ilsa's room. It was the natural way of things, and eventually, they had to learn to be their own people.

Boom was terrified to be on her own, but she loved Blast enough to try. She eventually began calling Plurri on her communication stone every night. He'd talk to her, telling her bedtime stories until she drifted off to sleep. This was the only way she'd feel safe enough to rest, and it worked well for her. Plurri never seemed to mind, and his voice comforted her even on her worst nights.

For a time, all was well. The Las Vegas Rebels were happy and productive. As the town grew more sinful by the second, they found plenty of corruption to put a stop to. They excelled at what they did. One day, in 1951, Garron learned of a very evil man named George. He ran a brothel and there were strong rumors he'd forced most of his employees to work for him. Garron asked Boom to go undercover and let him know if things were as bad as he suspected.

She'd done it before. Boom wasn't afraid to pretend to work as a prostitute in order to help young girls in danger. Morda altered reality so Boom never actually had to sleep with clients but could remain inside the brothels. With how Boom had grown up, it was easy enough to detach from anything potentially traumatic, and Garron always got her out before things got too intense. This time was different, however.

George was a horrible man. He was cruel and abusive. As soon as Boom agreed to work for him, he locked her in a small room with a bed, a ridiculously tiny bathroom, and little else. She picked the lock once she knew he was occupied and began exploring the brothel.

About two dozen girls worked for George. They all had the eyes of broken women. Some had visible marks from beatings. A few were clearly underage. One girl couldn't have been more than thirteen. Boom approached her in the common area.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Hattie." She always used her dead identity for jobs like this. If anything bad happened, it happened to Hattie, not Boom, and _certainly _not Amy.

"Master doesn't like us talking to each other," the girl whispered, her fear obvious.

"He's busy with one of the others. What he doesn't know won't hurt us," Boom replied. "What's your name, honey?"

"Trissy... I'm Trissy."

"Trissy? What an unusual name!" _Says the girl called Boom, _she added to herself silently.

"It's Tristan, really. After my father."

"Trissy, how old are you?"

"Twelve... And a half."

Boom wanted to blow George up then and there. "What the heck are you doing in a place like this?" She asked.

"My dad owed Master money... He was deep in debt from gambling, and he couldn't pay him cash, so... He sold me to him."

_Better blow up Trissy's dad, too, for good measure, _Boom decided. "That's awful..." She said aloud.

"It's not so bad... I... I can handle it," Trissy insisted.

"You shouldn't _have _to, Trissy. My father was a creep, too. You deserve better."

"Master will be angry if he hears us... Please... I'm okay."

Boom let it go, but she silently vowed that, no matter what, she'd get Trissy out of that place.

The next girl she met was strikingly beautiful. The girl caught her by surprise, both because she was the only Asian in the brothel and because she was smiling. _No_ _one_ in that place smiled.

"You are new," she said in strong English. Her accent was clear, but she obviously knew the language well.

"I am," Boom replied. "I'm Hattie."

"My name is Yasumi."

"You're not from here," Boom observed. "How did you end up in this place?"

"I was born in Japan. My family moved here when I was young. Not long after, we were forced to move to a relocation center because Pearl Harbor was attacked, and when we were granted our freedom, we moved to Nevada. We did well enough for a bit... Then my parents became ill and died within months of each other, and I ended up without a home when I was sixteen. Master George took me in, and I have been here since."

Yasumi spoke with dignity, keeping her voice soft and steady. It was clear the events of her past had been traumatic, but she still seemed to be at peace with them. Boom was in awe.

"And you, Hattie?" Yasumi asked.

"Amy," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Amy, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" She wasn't sure why she'd trusted a complete stranger with that information. Maybe it was because Yasumi had shared her own painful history so freely. Regardless, it felt right.

"Amy," Yasumi repeated. She nodded. "Thank you for trusting me with that."

They talked for a bit after that. Boom listened to the details of Yasumi's life, fascinated with learning about her culture. Yasumi showed her how to prepare a few Japanese dishes. George made some of the girls cook for him, and he liked Yasumi's unusual meals. Boom had to admit they were delicious. She enjoyed being in Yasumi's presence. As George began _allowing_ Boom to wander the next day, she found herself wanting to spend her free time with Yasumi.

A week later, things at the brothel got worse. Boom knew she needed help if she hoped to bring George and his clients down, so she requested Ilsa as backup. Ilsa could talk her way out of almost any situation, and with Morda working her magic from the base, it was fairly safe. Ilsa had been Boom's backup at brothels before.

She arrived the next day. Boom was grateful, and she hugged the girl she considered her sister tightly once it was safe. They worked together to spy on George and gather information to send back to Garron.

Three weeks later, Boom was sitting with Yasumi. The beautiful girl looked a bit sad, and it was clear she'd been beaten. Boom wanted to kill, but one look into Yasumi's eyes made her do something else instead. She kissed her.

Boom had never considered that she might be attracted to women. She rarely paid attention to anyone in a sexual manner unless forced. She supposed she had a bit of a crush on Plurri, but she'd never acted on it. Sex was an assignment, a chore she had to engage in, and when that had finally stopped, she'd sort of forgotten about it. Kissing Yasumi, however, Boom was filled with unexpected desire.

Yasumi kissed her back. Boom liked how soft her lips were, and how gentle and shy she acted as she slowly relaxed. They continued from there, losing themselves in each other.

_Arthur... What does love feel like? _She asked telepathically that night.

_Like breathing, _he replied. _Like the other person brings you to life... And like you'll never have to be sad or alone or scared again._

_I think I'm falling for someone... A girl._

_I think so, too. I felt your joy earlier. It was unexpected. I'm happy for you, Amy._

She decided she'd pursue things with Yasumi, as long as they didn't get in the way of her mission.

Boom and Ilsa spent two more weeks in the brothel. They had finally discovered all of George's secrets. They were going to leave that night, after the rest of the Chapter took out George and several of his more corrupt clients.

At first, everything went according to plan. Macy and Travis stormed the building, shooting several of the clients. George barricaded himself in his room.

"Get the ladies out," Garron said to Boom, Ilsa, and Blast. "Macy, Travis, and I shall find any other threats and eliminate them. We will go for George last."

They rushed through the building, getting everyone out. When Boom finally reached Yasumi, she pulled her into her arms.

"Be safe," she said.

"Amy, what's going on?" Yasumi asked.

"I can't explain right now... I promise I'll tell you everything soon. Just go now. I'll find you... _Daisuki da yo," _she added. Yasumi had taught her the Japanese phrase, which meant _I really love you._

Yasumi smiled at her. _"Daisuki da yo," _she said softly. She was still smiling as gunshots rang out.

For a minute, Boom didn't understand why Yasumi's white blouse began to turn red, or why her legs seemed to give out as she fell forward. Boom still reacted, catching her as she fell to the ground. She flipped her over to face her. The serene expression had not left her face, but she was motionless. Her eyes didn't blink.

On some level, Boom understood. Yasumi had been killed the second the first bullet pierced her heart from behind. It had happened so quickly, she'd likely felt nothing. She was simply saying _I really love you _one second and was dead the next.

_Dead. Yasumi is dead. You told her you loved her and then she died, _Boom thought. The words made sense, but not when strung together. Their meaning was impossible.

Someone was screaming. She didn't realize it was her. She hurt, but she barely registered it as more bullets were fired. Several pierced her flesh, but none hurt more than the realization that Yasumi was dead in her arms.

The bullets stopped being fired into her as new shots could be heard. Suddenly, George's top client, a mobster from a local crime family, fell to the ground. Boom barely noticed.

"Shit..." A voice said. "Boom! Boom, can you hear me?"

"What's going on in there, Mace?" Another voice asked.

"She's hurt! There's a _lot _of blood, Travis. Get Garron... Or maybe Morda." Boom realized it must be Macy speaking, but she couldn't process anything.

Soon, both Garron and Morda were beside her. "Oh, my sweet girl..." Garron whispered. "Find Blast and Ilsa," he told Travis and Macy. To Morda, he added, "I'm going to use Sorcery to heal her. Please ensure I succeed."

He gently removed Yasumi from her arms. Boom was too weak to protest, or to beg Morda to bend reality so Yasumi would still be alive. She wasn't sure Morda could undo death anyway.

Garron held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Amy..." He whispered low enough that Morda could not hear him. "I did not foresee this... However, I know the loss of love."

He began to heal her just as Boom passed out from blood loss.

Upstairs, Blast and Ilsa stood outside of George's room. Blast easily blew the door off its hinges. He was surprised to see that George was not alone. He had a child in front of him with a knife to her throat, using her as a shield.

"Trissy..." Ilsa whispered in horror.

Trissy was sobbing and terrified. Blast knew he had to save her from the monster called George. He studied the position George was in and knew there was no way to blow him up without killing Trissy. He tried to think up a better plan.

Boom's grief hit him suddenly, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped in surprise. This was followed shortly after by the sensation of bullets piercing his flesh.

_Amy... Amy, no! _Blast thought.

"No!" Ilsa screamed. Suddenly, she was in front of him. She knocked him to the ground as bullets were fired.

Blast hadn't actually been shot. He snapped out of his head and realized Ilsa was bleeding. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

George held a gun steadily on him. "I was aiming for _you_," he told Blast coldly.

Blast looked at Trissy. To grab the gun, George had been forced to let her go. "Duck!" Blast shouted.

Trissy hit the floor. Blast threw a small explosive above George's head. It brought part of the ceiling down on him. Blast grabbed George's gun and emptied the rest of the clip into his head.

He looked at Trissy. "Run," he told her.

The terrified girl didn't argue. She fled as Blast pulled Ilsa into his arms. He could feel his twin starting to heal, so he focused on Ilsa.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied weakly.

Desperate, Blast used one of Ilsa's portal making inventions to open a portal to Eltar. He held her tightly and focused on Plurri. Second later, they landed at his feet.

"Oh, God..." Plurri mumbled. He quickly set to work trying to heal Ilsa. He paused as he seemed to realize something. "Ilsa..." He said softly.

"Arthur, go check on Boom," Ilsa said weakly.

"I can't leave you," Blast replied.

She touched his cheek gently. "I love you... But I know she got hurt. That's the only reason you'd freeze." She began coughing and had to stop speaking for a minute. "I'll be okay," she insisted.

"I'll hurry," Blast promised. He ran outside.

"Her," Ilsa whispered to Plurri. "Save _her."_

"You're not far enough along... If I heal you first..." Plurri began.

"I'm _miscarrying. _She won't survive. Heal _her, _Plurri. Please. Make her strong. I just found out earlier today..."

Plurri looked heartbroken. "I'll try to save you both," he said. He focused on the baby first, knowing she would perish any moment if he didn't. He stabilized her before realizing Ilsa was a step above dead.

He tried to heal her, but it was no use. She was too far gone, even for him. He was good, but only Amello could have saved someone that close to death.

Doing the only thing he could, Plurri shifted his focus entirely to the baby. He used magic to incubate her and speed up her growth. The spell took a lot of power. Still, he was able to deliver the baby even though Ilsa had perished.

"I'm so sorry, Ilsa," he said softly as he took the baby into his arms. He wrapped her in a blanket and checked to ensure she was healthy.

Blast came back in. "Amy's okay-" He paused as he saw Ilsa. "Plurri?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he replied with tears in his eyes. "It came down to a choice, and Ilsa begged me to save the baby."

"B... Baby?" Blast repeated, looking at the creature in Plurri's arms.

"She only found out today... But Ilsa was pregnant, Arthur. And she asked me to save your daughter."

"My _daughter..." _Blast began to cry. "Ilsa... Ilsa was pregnant... And now, she's..." He shook his head. He pulled Ilsa into his arms, sobbing and kissing her forehead.

"I tried to save them both, but... The baby was in distress," Plurri said apologetically.

"You saved our daughter," Blast said softly. "That's something." He forced himself to release Ilsa. "May I... May I see her?"

Plurri nodded. "Of course."

Blast walked toward him nervously. The baby in his arms was fragile and small, and Blast was terrified, but he held her anyway. Looking into her eyes, he saw Ilsa. "Hello, Little One... I'm sorry you're stuck with me, but... But I promise to love you. I'll be everything my parents weren't," he vowed.

Plurri comforted him as he bonded with his daughter. Garron arrived with Boom a while later. Boom looked broken, but she managed to smile at her new niece.

"She's beautiful," she said in wonder.

"Like Ilsa," Blast whispered.

Some time later, Garron finally held the baby. That was when he had a vision.

_Someone was watching the girl, who couldn't have been more than six. She looked enough like Ilsa, right down to her need for glasses, that Garron knew who she was. As she stood in a public square, campaigning for change even at a young age, a man approached her._

_He'd know the bastard anywhere, but the scar over his eye gave it away, too. _Jezzeff... Impossible, _Garron thought. He watched in horror as Jezzeff pulled out a sword._

_"He's going to be sent back in time to kill her!" A voice shouted._

_Garron looked at the woman who appeared before him. "Rosemary..." He said softly._

_"She's important, Garron. Protect her. _Please," _Rosemary begged._

_"How?"_

_"Hide her where he won't suspect."_

_"You said he'll be sent _back _in time? So..."_

_"He'll return, Garron. Jezz is coming back, in the future."_

_Garron cursed softly. "I'll protect the girl," he promised._

When he snapped out of the vision, he sighed before explaining, "There is a threat... I'm sorry, my boy, but we must hide your daughter where no one can find her." He looked at Plurri.

"Garron... No, it's too cruel," he said, understanding.

"What is?" Blast asked.

"If the child remains in this time, she will perish," Garron said.

"No... She _has _to be safe, no matter what," Blast said. He looked at Plurri. "What can be done?"

Plurri sighed. "There is a spell... It can hide her in time, but we won't know where," he said.

"Like your sister?" Boom asked.

Plurri nodded. "Exactly like Grace, yes. The girl will be safe, but you won't be able to find her until it's time."

Looking into the eyes of his baby girl, Blast nodded. "Do it," Blast said softly. "Keep her safe, Plurri. _Please."_

Plurri began casting the spell. The portal opened. "Will she be okay?" Boom asked what Blast was thinking.

"Yes," Garron replied. "I believe a spirit will guide her to safety. The spirit from my vision seemed determined to protect her from harm. You are doing the right thing, Arthur."

Blast let his daughter go. He had tears in his eyes as he clung to Boom. Plurri sent the baby through time.

_I'm sorry, Arthur, _Boom thought.

_I'm sorry about your loss, too, _he replied. He had lost his wife and he might never see their daughter again, but at least he'd had decades with Ilsa before she died, and the baby was alive. Boom had fallen in love for the first time and lost her within weeks. She would barely have a handful of memories to cling to.

Blast decided to try to be strong so Boom didn't have to be. They would help each other through this. First, however...

Plurri sank to his knees in tears. "Oh, Plurri..." Garron said sadly. "I am so sorry I had to ask that of you."

Plurri didn't reply. Garron patted him on the back gently before giving him space. He took Blast's hand and said, "Come outside with me. The sun will soothe you a bit."

"But, Amy-" Blast began.

_Leave me, _Boom thought. Blast understood. He walked outside with Garron and allowed his mentor to comfort him as he cried beneath the sun.

Boom knelt beside Plurri. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"I miss my twin," Plurri whispered.

"I know," she told him. Boom understood how much pain Plurri was in. If she'd been forced to separate from Blast like that, with no guarantee of when or where they'd find each other again, it would break her.

Plurri couldn't seem to stop himself from sobbing in her arms. She cried with him, for his pain, and for the grief she was feeling from her own loss. She stayed there with him for a while, until Plurri finally stopped crying, and remained as he held her. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he finally said softly.

"Anytime," Boom promised.

After that day, the twins returned to Las Vegas. They had changed drastically. Macy called it "regressing," and Boom supposed she was right. The twins no longer slept in separate rooms, and they spoke together, as they had before, at all times, even around Garron. The rest of the Rebellion came to view them as insignificant, simply Garron's pet toddlers who blew things up, often when they probably shouldn't have. No one paid much mind to them, writing them off as little more than living weapons.

Decades later, sometime after they lost Garron, joined Zell's Alliance, and fled back to the Rebellion once they realized that had been a mistake, the twins were walking around Las Vegas. They happened to see a girl on a college campus. Blast froze in shock as he spotted her. Glasses framed her eyes, and she was holding up a sign of some sort. She was marching with others, and she was also trying to get a petition signed by everyone nearby.

"My God..." Blast whispered.

"Arthur..." Boom said softly as she looked at the girl, too.

"It's her... It's my daughter..."

"It _has_ to be. She looks so much like Ilsa..."

"What should I do?"

"Plurri said if you were meant to find her, it would happen... Approach her!"

"I... I _can't,_ Amy."

"Then _I_ will."

"Amy-"

"You should at least know her _name_, Arthur. I won't say anything else."

He sighed. "Okay," he agreed.

Boom walked right up to her and took her pen. "I'll sign," she said cheerfully.

"Great! We're fighting for change and equal rights, and-"

"That's great," Boom said, cutting her off. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Stephanie," the girl replied with a grin. Boom smiled back.

"Are you a happy person, Stephanie?" She asked.

"I like to think so," Stephanie said with an awkward laugh. "Is there any particular reason you asked?"

"I just like to know that people are happy," Boom replied. She gave Stephanie a quick hug. "Be safe out there," she added.

Stephanie smiled awkwardly. "Thanks. You, too!" She replied. She went back to her protest as Boom walked away.

"Your daughter's name is Stephanie," Boom said. "And I believed her when she said she's a happy person. So, rest easy, Brother. She's alright."

"But is she safe?" Blast asked.

"She will be now. We'll make sure of it. Now we know where to find her." She hugged him, knowing he needed it. "She's okay, Arthur. I promise."

He nodded, taking comfort in her embrace as usual. _We'll protect her, Ilsa,_ he vowed silently. The problem was, he had no idea what threat Garron had seen. He assumed it was Zell, but wouldn't Garron have said as much if it were?

"I miss Garron," he said softly. "I wish I could ask him what to do now."

"I miss him, too," Boom admitted. Sometimes, it was hard without their surrogate father around. "Maybe we can..."

"Go see Plurri?" Blast finished.

"Yeah. That always helps."

"Soon," Blast agreed. Until then, the twins would return to their new Chapter leader, Stone, who still didn't seem to remember he'd met them before. He wasn't so bad, but he had no idea what to do with them. He didn't understand them like Garron had, and he had no knowledge of how close they were to Plurri. Maybe one day, he'd remember, and the twins could tell him the truth about how their lives had changed. Then, perhaps, he'd understand them and they could fully trust him. For now, they only trusted each other and Plurri, and that was all they needed.


	25. Twenty-Five: Heartsong (Anya & Marzos)

**TWENTY-FIVE: **_**HEARTSONG **__(The story of the Siren and the Wolf Prince, Anya and Marzos. Heavily featuring D'Dodi and the Brothers of Legend, Meegan, Jezzeff, and the Witch, with appearances by Serafine, Talon, Elgan, Zell, Tinny, Hezzo, Maegus, Ling, Amello, Hanry, and others.)_

The day the siblings appeared in the village, D'Dodi had a vision of wolves surrounding something in the woods. Sensing something was urgently wrong, the nine-year-old ran to the woods to see if he could help. What he saw shocked him.

The circle of wolves stood at attention around two children. They did not act like predators, and D'Dodi realized they were guarding the severely wounded children. The elder of the two covered the younger with his body. He had a very serious head injury. There were three long slashes across the back of his shirt. Far too much blood soaked through.

"He shall surely perish unless a healer is summoned," D'Dodi realized in horror. He approached them cautiously, making sure the wolves would allow it. They did, but they tightened the circle slightly.

He looked at the younger child. She also had a head injury, and her right leg was covered in blood. "What _happened _to you?" D'Dodi wondered aloud.

The girl groaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw them, D'Dodi couldn't look away. They called to him like the moon did.

She let out a slight whimper as she looked at D'Dodi in confusion. She was still mostly shielded by the boy. "All is well," D'Dodi said soothingly, although it clearly wasn't. She closed her eyes, blacking out again. He used a small bit of sorcery to signal for help.

The people who arrived were unexpected. Zell, Eltar's Great Wizard, and his brother Elgan hurried toward the children. After a moment of hesitation, the wolves allowed it. "What happened here?" Zell asked.

"I found them like this, Great Wizard," D'Dodi explained. "They were severely injured, but I do not know the cause. I knew they needed help, so I reached out for it."

Zell nodded. "Well done, my boy," he said. He gently moved the injured boy aside. "Brother," he said softly.

Elgan knelt beside the boy and began to heal him while Zell focused on the girl. Their heads began to heal fairly quickly, but when Elgan tried to heal the slashes on the boy's back, an invisible force flung him backward.

"Elgan!" Zell said in alarm. He checked him for any sign of injury before saying, "Those wounds are from very dark magic. You cannot heal the boy, Brother. Rest. I shall mend the rest of his injuries and then finish tending to the girl."

D'Dodi expected Zell to use magic to heal the angry wounds. Instead, he conjured medical supplies and began to stitch the slashes closed. It took a great deal of time, but he finally managed it. "These will most likely scar," he said after a moment. "However, he shall live. That is the important thing."

"The girl's leg is badly hurt," D'Dodi said.

"The girl has a _name," _she said, startling him. He hadn't realized she was conscious again.

He smiled at her charmingly. D'Dodi was a friendly boy who people naturally flocked to. He knew he could put her at ease. "By all means, tell us what your name is," he said.

"Anya," she replied. "My name is Anya. I have eight years. He is my brother, Marzos." She pointed at the boy. "He has twelve years... And I remember nothing more."

That was alarming, but D'Dodi didn't want to make it any harder for her. "I am D'Dodi of Eltar," he said cheerfully, hoping to calm her nerves a bit. "I have nine years, and I am pleased to meet you."

"Anya, my dear, can you tell us what happened here?" Zell asked as he began trying to heal her leg.

"As I said, I have no memory. I do not even know where _here _is," Anya replied.

"This is Eltar. You are safe now, my dear. No one shall harm you." He frowned as her leg resisted his magic. "I can mend most of the damage, however, some remains... Are you in pain?"

"No... The pain has faded. Thank you, um...?"

"This is Zell, Great Wizard of Eltar," D'Dodi explained.

"Zell. Okay," Anya said.

"Great Zell for short, or Great Wizard," D'Dodi automatically provided.

"That's foolish. _Zell_ is shorter than the other two, so how are they _for short? _Yes, _Zell. _My friend, Zell. Titles are pretentious time wasters in conversation, but if I'm going to use one, I'll go with _friend_."

D'Dodi expected Zell to be offended, but he seemed mildly amused instead. "Very well, my dear. You may call me simply Zell for now," he said.

As Marzos began to stir, he groaned out, "Anya..."

The wolves moved in even closer. The most dominant one nudged Marzos with its nose gently. Marzos automatically pet the wolf.

"I'm here, Brother," Anya said. "Do you recall what happened to us?"

"No... I only recall our names, our ages, and the fact that you are my sister..." He sat up slowly.

"Easy, Marzos," Elgan said gently, helping him. "You suffered quite a trauma. My brother, Zell, and I have healed you as best we could..."

"Are you hurt, Anya?" Marzos asked.

"Not as much as I was. My friend Zell healed me," Anya replied.

Marzos looked at Zell. "Thank you," he said.

"Of course, dear boy," Zell replied. "Come. We shall bring you into the city and see if anyone knows where you came from or what has happened to you."

No one claimed the siblings or even recognized them, but they became instant celebrities as their story spread. Zell ultimately found a local family to take them in. D'Dodi decided they were his responsibility and visited them daily.

Anya walked with a limp from that day on, but she never let that slow her down. Once they were adopted and settled into their new lives, Anya began playing, exploring, and getting into places she probably shouldn't have.

Marzos was slow to trust others. Although they had adopted parents, he decided it was his job alone to protect Anya. He loved his younger sister fiercely.

Both siblings possessed Sorcery. Anya was able to read energy and tended to know what people's true intentions were. Just like D'Dodi, she wasn't easy to fool, and she took things a step further and called people on their lies. She was cheerful, sarcastic, and naturally funny, which helped put others at ease. Anya was well-liked on Eltar and had many friends.

Marzos could summon wolves, which explained why they'd behaved so strangely that day in the woods. He communicated with them telepathically and connected to them on a spiritual level. Like his wolf companions, Marzos kept to himself. He found it difficult to make friends at times because he was so stoic and responsible. D'Dodi tried to help him come out of his shell, but it wasn't always easy.

When Serafine and Ash came into the lives of D'Dodi and his brothers, D'Dodi split his time between helping them and visiting Anya and Marzos.

One day, while they were working on deciphering clues in the Mad Sorceress's journal, Serafine got frustrated. "This bit makes no sense!" She shouted, flinging her hands up in defeat. "I know I can figure it out... I just need to... To _focus_!"

D'Dodi knew what she _really _needed was a break. He enchanted the family's pet dog, Riklee, to float upside down in front of her, his tongue popping out of his mouth comically as he barked excitedly. Riklee looked goofy and, as D'Dodi had hoped, Serafine couldn't keep a straight face.

"Put that poor dog down!" She said with a laugh.

"He _enjoys _it, Sera," D'Dodi insisted. Riklee barked in agreement before trying to roll over in midair. He continued rolling, ending up back on his back. He looked at them, clearly confused at his predicament. Serafine and D'Dodi both cracked up.

D'Dodi released Riklee from the enchantment, pulling him into his arms. Riklee licked his face. "See? All is forgiven!" D'Dodi said.

Serafine and D'Dodi played with Riklee for another minute before letting him run away. They were still laughing as D'Dodi realized how close their faces were. He briefly lost his senses and kissed her.

Serafine gasped slightly before kissing him back. D'Dodi relaxed as he held her in his arms, enjoying the moment. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him in confusion. "That was unexpected," she said to break the tension.

"Sera... I'm sorry if I crossed a line," D'Dodi said.

"Rest assured, D'Dodi of Eltar, that you did _not_ defile my lips," she teased him. "That was _Laby_, when we were nine... We were curious."

"Ah... And are you _still _curious about Laby?" He asked cautiously.

"Sometimes we kiss... When we're feeling especially close, or if one of us is sad, or when we are very bored..." She laughed. "Laby is my dearest friend. Our bond is strong, but those moments are about comfort and nothing more. I'm not in love with him. What we have goes _deeper_ than even that... But we aren't dating or anything."

"So... Your lips are available then?"

"And the _rest_ of me as well." She smirked at him. "Do you want to kiss again? I enjoyed it, D'Dodi... I'd like to explore this."

It was as simple as that. Serafine became his girlfriend, and their lips found each other several more times. One day, he noticed Bartello looking at him sadly.

"Barty... What troubles you?" D'Dodi asked.

"Nothing, Brother," Bartello replied.

"You seem sad. Tell me, Barty."

"I... I was wondering what your intentions are... With Sera," Bartello said nervously.

D'Dodi laughed. "My little brother is questioning my intentions with a girl?" He paused as he saw the look in Bartello's eyes. Guilt overwhelmed him as he realized what was _truly_ bothering his brother. "Oh, Barty... I didn't realize..."

"There _is_ nothing to realize," Bartello said quickly.

"You love her, too."

"I love you _both. _If you make each other happy, I can accept that."

"Bartello... We're still trying to figure out what we feel. I can end it. I do not wish to hurt you, _ever. _Not even for Sera."

"Don't you _dare," _Bartello said in horror. "I am not a factor in this. Be happy, Dodi. Be with her. Just take care of her, or we'll have a problem."

D'Dodi lauged. "You are a great friend to her," he said. "The threat, while unnecessary, is noted, Barty."

"I love you, Dodi. I am okay with this."

The subject was never brought up again.

Not long after, Serafine and D'Dodi realized they were more like siblings than lovers. They mutually agreed to return to how they had been. It didn't hurt their friendship. If anything, it had brought them closer to one another. D'Dodi expected Bartello to make a move on Serafine, but he never did. As far as he was concerned, Sera was D'Dodi's ex and therefore off-limits.

One day, Anya saw Serafine in town. She was playing with twin dragons when Anya approached her.

"They're beautiful," Anya said to the girl she'd come to consider a good friend.

"Yes, they are... Like _you," _Serafine said. "Anya... What are your feelings for D'Dodi?"

"Are you two back together?" Anya asked.

"No. I am with Talon now, and quite happy with him. D'Dodi is dear to me, but we don't make much sense as a couple. _You, _however..."

Anya stared at her. "Sera, are you trying to set me up with your ex?" She asked.

"He fancies you, Anya. I see the way he looks into your eyes. You'd be good for each other." She grinned. "I want D'Dodi to be happy, and I want that for you as well. Consider it."

"This is an odd conversation," Anya said with a laugh. "D'Dodi _is _beautiful, though... On the inside _and_ on the outside." She couldn't deny that she'd had a crush on him for years, ever since his face was the first one she saw when she awoke in the woods.

Sera grinned. "I _knew _you were interested! Talon and I are going to a party tonight. Come with us and bring D'Dodi."

"Is that an order?" Anya joked.

"Yes! It shall be fun. Tinny hosts the _best _parties. Please come?"

"He won't mind?"

"Tinny trusts my judgment on who is worthy of his events. Besides, he likes D'Dodi, and I think he'll like you, too."

That night, D'Dodi happily accepted Anya's invitation to escort her, assuming they were going as friends. He met her at home and faced a very anxious Marzos at the door. "I have heard these parties get wild," he said with disapproval.

"Anya will be safe, Marzos. You have my word that I shall protect her," D'Dodi promised.

"Tinny is known to be inappropriate with women, and he keeps the _very_ questionable company of that Warlock, Hezzo."

"Tinny flirts, but he's harmless, Marzos. As for Hezzo... Well, as I said, I'll watch over Anya. No harm shall come to your sister."

"I am still concerned-"

"Don't be! I'll be _fine," _Anya said as she appeared on the stairs. She rushed toward D'Dodi. He looked at the stunning emerald green dress she wore and took in how gorgeous she was. "You clean up nice, Dodi," she said cheerfully as she eyed his ensemble.

"Not nearly as nice as _you _do," he replied with a grin. He cheerfully offered her his arm. She took it. "I'll have her home at a decent hour, Marzos. I promise," he said before guiding her away into the night.

Talon and Serafine stood waiting for them. Talon had wrapped Serafine in his arms, and they wore nearly identical peaceful expressions on their faces. It made D'Dodi smile to see how perfectly those two fit together, like two halves of a whole. He was incredibly happy they'd found each other.

"Good evening, Anya," Talon said. "You look lovely tonight."

"You mean I do not look lovely _always?" _Anya joked lightly.

"Of course you do... You're simply more radiant than usual tonight," Talon replied smoothly.

"Nice recovery," Serafine teased him.

"Are your brothers joining us?" Talon asked D'Dodi after indulgently kissing the top of Serafine's head.

"Bartello and the twins will be there. Zee's obviously far too young, and you know how Tante feels about parties," D'Dodi replied.

"We need to give Tante the Ash treatment and just drag him out with us," Serafine said with a laugh. "He might learn to enjoy himself."

"I've tried that with Stone. He _hates _it," Talon said with an evil grin.

"Marzos would never attend a party, either. The four of them should be stuck in a party inside of one of Laby's labyrinths so they can't escape," Anya joked.

"Don't give Sera ideas, Anya," D'Dodi said. "She and Laby don't need any encouragement."

"We come up with enough foolish ideas on our own," Sera agreed with a grin.

"Let's get going before we miss all the fun," Talon suggested. He led the way to the party.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing... _Literally_. Tinny had enchanted the building to swing back and forth through the air, moving along to the music. The only way to enter the swinging building was to know the magical phrase of the night.

"Mystical party magic, awaken! We come to lend energy to the night! We obnoxiously demand that you allow us entry into these festivities _immediately_!" Talon proclaimed dramatically. Then, after a pause, he added, "Raspberry toffee!"

"Seriously?" Anya asked.

A portal opened up. "Tinny enjoys a little dramatic flair at his events," D'Dodi explained with a laugh.

As they walked through the portal, they were transported to the party. The music was blasting and lights flashed around the packed dance floor.

"Talon! Serafine! Welcome! _Now _it's a party!" Tinny greeted them loudly. "D'Dodi, good to see you! Who's this lovely lass at your side?"

"Anya, meet Tinny," D'Dodi said. "Tinny, this is Anya."

"The Siren?" Tinny asked with interest.

"Siren?" Anya repeated.

Hezzo suddenly slapped Tinny on the back a little harder than was friendly. "Nice to meet you, Beautiful," he said, looking at Anya suggestively. "The name's Hezzo. May I have this dance?"

"Sorry. I came to dance with _Dodi_," Anya replied. She walked away with D'Dodi.

Tinny laughed heartily. "The lass shut _you _down fast!" He said to Hezzo.

"And _you _said too much," Hezzo pointed out. "They don't _know, _Tinny. Let's not traumatize the kids."

"We don't even know for sure that the prophecy was about her," Maegus pointed out as he and Ling joined them.

"According to Sezzon, everything fits... The way they were found, their powers so far, and even the way they look. Elgan's drawing matches their appearance," Hezzo said.

"Elgan still has no idea he has the Sight... Zell's prophecies are much more direct, while Elgan's come out in his art. He does not understand he is drawing future events and believes the images simply come from his imagination," Maegus said.

"It's better that way. As long as Zell keeps Elgan from understanding his gift, the boy is no threat to him no matter what he sees," Tinny pointed out.

"Zell doesn't want to hurt his brother," Ling said. "I'm glad, personally. I like Elgan... Now, who wants to try this new snack with me?" He offered them sweets, and that was the end of the discussion.

Mydo and Zydo were living it up on the dance floor, having fun fooling around. Even Bartello seemed fairly relaxed as he leaned against a wall watching everyone. He wore no shirt and Anya noticed his abs radiating with energy. She conjured a shirt and tossed it at his head.

Bartello stared at her. "Cover those up, would you? Half the people here are openly drooling at you," Anya teased him.

Bartello actually laughed softly. "For you, Anya, certainly," he said before putting on the button-down black shirt. He left it mostly unbuttoned, but did partially cover up his abs.

D'Dodi laughed. "Are you somehow immune to him?" He asked.

"I see the appeal," Anya said casually. "I simply have my eyes set on someone even _more_ beautiful."

"Oh?" D'Dodi looked a bit sad. "Who could possibly be more appealing than my brother?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "A clueless boy who has yet to realize he's on a date."

"A... _Date?" _D'Dodi repeated. They'd always spent a lot of time together, and he'd just assumed that was what they were doing now. He loved hanging out with Anya. He was happiest when they were together, but... Could there be more between them?

Anya wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. His eyes went wide before he relaxed, holding her close as he returned the kiss. He'd never felt so at peace and so alive simultaneously before.

"A date," Anya confirmed with a smirk after breaking the kiss.

"Well, your date is a _lucky_ man," D'Dodi said with a grin.

"Funny how the great Seer can see all but what's right in front of him," Anya teased him. She moved in for another kiss, which D'Dodi happily indulged her in. Their lips remained touching until two voices interrupted them.

"Anya of Eltar, huh?" Zydo teased his oldest brother.

_"Very_ nice, D'Dodi," Mydo added.

"It's about _time."_

"When is the wedding?"

"They shall make a _fine _couple."

"I see absolutely _beautiful_ nieces and nephews in our future!"

D'Dodi looked like he was tempted to swing at the twins. Bartello intervened. "Come along, you two fools. Leave them be," he said, putting a hand on each of the twin's shoulders and guiding them away.

Anya laughed at their antics. "It must be nice having all those brothers," she said. "Marzos is my only kin, and I adore him and would do anything for him, but a bit of humor is refreshing at times."

"The twins are _full _of humor," D'Dodi replied. "Often _inappropriate_ humor, but still... Their antics are good when stress is high. Zee lightens moods, too... Bartello and Tante are a bit more intense."

"I don't see Tante around the village. I know he does not go to parties, but I hardly even see him at the marketplace."

"He rarely leaves the house... His gift for necromancy is quite powerful. He sees spirits everywhere he goes, and it leaves him quite anxious."

"Then I suppose I'll just need to come over to your home more often to get to know him. After all, we _are_ more than friends now."

"Are we?"

"Well, do you kiss _all _of your friends like that?"

"Only the especially cute ones," he teased her. He pulled her closer, kissing her again. "Anya of Eltar... I have adored you since the day we met. I'd be honored to become your boyfriend officially."

She smiled peacefully. D'Dodi gazed into her eyes that still reminded him of the moon. Anya looked happier than she ever had before. Somehow, D'Dodi felt complete with her in his arms.

Some time passed. Serafine and Talon broke up, and soon enough, she began dating the Great Wizard himself. Quite a while after that, Anya and Marzos ran into Zell while hiking in the woods. He looked a bit dazed and they exchanged concerned looks before approaching him.

"My friend Zell... Is all well with you?" Anya asked softly. He did not respond. His eyes were haunted and he seemed to be in a state of shock.

It was Marzos who noticed that Zell was bleeding. "Great Zell, you are injured," he said in alarm. He took Zell's hand in his, examining the deep gash across his lifeline. He quickly guided Zell toward the nearby creek and began cleaning the wound before putting pressure on it.

"What happened to him?" Anya wondered aloud.

"I sense powerful, dark magic around his wound," Marzos replied. "Someone used his own blood against him."

"Who would be mad enough to attack _Zell? _Or _powerful_ enough, for that matter?"

"Those are important questions, Sister," Marzos replied as he finally got the bleeding to stop.

Zell seemed to come back into awareness then. "Oh my... How did I come to be here?" He wondered aloud.

"You were attacked, Great Zell," Marzos explained. "You had a serious wound on your hand. I mended it the best I could."

"Thank you, Dear Boy... I appreciate your assistance." He paused. "Anya, my dear... Lovely to see you."

"Zell, my friend... Do you recall anything prior to seeing us here?" Anya asked.

"No... I am afraid I must have hit my head somehow. The last thing I recall was meeting-" He paused. "I met with a friend. We parted ways, and then everything goes blank."

"Who was this friend?"

"Not anyone so dear to me as _you _are, dear girl," he said with an indulgent smile. No matter how old Anya got, he still seemed to view her as the little girl who'd been found in the woods. "Now, pardon me... I should be going on my way. Thank you for your concern."

"Great Zell, perhaps you should allow us to escort you... I am quite concerned by the state you were in," Marzos said.

"Marzos, dear boy, I promise all is well," Zell insisted. "It will be dark soon... You and your sister should head home." He still looked off, his eyes haunted.

They were left with no choice but to let him go. That night, Elgan was killed. Afterward, when the power rush finally wore off, Zell stared at the scar along his lifeline. He didn't know where it had come from, but it seemed to mock him as he faced the knowledge of what he had done.

"Brother... My _baby _brother..." He whispered in horror. Zell hadn't cried in over two centuries, but he desperately wanted to now. Elgan was dead, at _his _hands. No tears fell, but his chest was tight and the pain was overwhelming.

"You _had _to Zell," the Witch said. "It was the only way to gain the full powers."

"I told you no... I said I could never harm him, that I'd find another way, yet I woke from a fugue state and suddenly, I could think of nothing else..." Zell said softly.

"You had no choice. You realized that," the Witch said very deliberately. "Love is weakness, but you are _strong, _Zell. You did what you needed to. You are _finally_ on your destined path."

"My destined path..." He repeated, his mind suddenly calmer. The scar on his hand burned, but he didn't fully register the pain as Elgan's powers rushed over him again.

"That's it," the Witch said with a cackle. "Be _strong_, Zell. Never forget how powerful you are, and how important that is." She took his hand in hers, licking the scar and making it radiate with more power.

When he left, the Witch skipped around, knowing she'd succeeded. "I took Oralee from him... I made him kill his parents, and his aunt, and his grandfather, and that _bitch _Kenna, and even the Three... Everyone who could have steered him off of this path is dead, and now, _finally, _Elgan has joined them! I win! I win, I win, I _win!" _She cackled manically.

When Anya and Marzos heard of Elgan's passing, they were devastated. After all, Elgan and Zell had done so much for them when they were children. A few days after his funeral, they noticed a distinct change in Zell.

"Something is wrong with him," Anya said.

"He grieves," Marzos replied.

"No... He _doesn't_... Not the way he should."

"This is difficult for him, Anya. Everyone grieves in their own way."

"Marz... You saw the state he was in the day Elgan perished."

"Perhaps he knew somehow... He knows _many _things."

"Then why didn't he _stop _it?"

"It does not always work that way. Perhaps it was impossible."

"Marzos, _every single tree _landed on Elgan. No ordinary tornado does that."

He sighed. "I admit I suspect it was not natural..."

"Zell has his brother's powers now."

"They would naturally go to him once Elgan perished."

"Marz... I think _Zell_ did this. I think he killed Elgan."

"Anya! Not only is such a suggestion _Treason, _it is _impossible. _Zell adored Elgan. He could never harm him."

"You are correct, Marz. In his right mind, Zell could never harm his brother... However, he was _not _in his right mind that night. We saw that with our own eyes."

Marzos sighed. "I sense the truth in your words, Little Sister. The night Elgan perished, the wolves called to me. I heard their cries on the wind. They grieved. They seemed to be telling me things were not as they appeared. Something deeply unnatural happened."

"We must help him, Marzos. He's lost somehow. Something _made_ him do this... The dark magic we felt in his wound was used to force him to commit this unspeakable act."

"Zell helped save us... We cannot revive dear Elgan, but perhaps we can return Zell to the man he is meant to be."

"We _must. _I believe we can reach him, Marz. We just need to believe in him and figure out who could possibly have done this to him."

Suddenly, a heavy branch snapped off its tree. "Anya!" Marzos shouted in warning as it came down. He knocked her out of the way, getting hit in the process.

"Marz! Marzos, _Brother_!" Anya shouted in a panic. His back had taken the bulk of the impact. To Anya's horror, the old scars on his back began to bleed, mysteriously reopened. The branch couldn't have done that.

They were under a magical attack. Anya knew they were in grave peril. "Stop it..." She whispered. The bleeding got worse, and dark magic began flying around them. Several wolves tried to run toward them, but they were knocked back by an invisible force. "Stop it!" Anya shouted. "Leave us _alone!" _Then, she opened her mouth and a powerful scream burst from inside of her.

The dark magic seemed to shatter as her scream touched it. Anya collapsed onto her knees beside her brother. "You're safe now," she whispered. "You're _safe, _Marz... All is well..." She sobbed as she looked at his wounds. "Don't leave me, Brother..."

Desperate for help and knowing she'd never find it in time, Anya stopped crying and began to sing. At first, she sang softly, then slowly, her voice began to rise onto the winds. The more she wanted to cry, the louder she sang, channeling her desperation to save her brother into the song.

The man who appeared in the woods was familiar, but Anya didn't know him well. Still, she knew of his remarkable reputation. He seemed to be in a bit of a trance as he came toward her.

"Amello of Eltar! Please, help my brother! He is gravely injured!" She said desperately. As she stopped singing, he appeared to snap out of his trance.

"Oh my..." Amello said softly. He knelt beside Marzos and immediately began to heal him. After several minutes, Marzos groaned in pain.

"Marzos!" Anya cried. She wrapped him in her arms, sobbing in relief.

Amello gently rubbed her back soothingly. "All is well," he promised her. "Your brother shall survive."

"Thank you... Thank you _so _much!" Anya said. "How did you find us?"

"I followed your song," Amello explained. "It was genuinely enchanting... I couldn't resist and knew I _had_ to reach you. Your voice summoned the help you required."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you are part Siren, Anya."

"Aren't Sirens evil?" Anya asked in confusion.

"Most are, however, you are full of light. Your heart cannot be corrupted." He paused. "My friends and I believe that you and Marzos are the children from a prophecy. If you come with me, I promise, all shall be explained."

Anya hesitated before nodding. "I suppose we need to know," she admitted. "Marzos... Are you well enough to walk?"

"I... I believe so," Marzos said weakly.

"It won't be a far walk. Give me a moment..." Amello cast a quick spell, shooting it toward the sky. A perfect circle with a spiral inside appeared. Moments later, a portal opened.

"Impressive," Anya said with a laugh. "Can you use that trick to summon food as well?"

"If I address it to Ling," Amello replied with a laugh of his own. "Come. We're not safe out here." He helped Marzos to his feet and the three of them walked through the portal.

On the other side was a pub. A fully stocked bar sat before their eyes. Hezzo and Tinny stood behind it. They exchanged a glance before Hezzo looked at Amello and said, "You didn't mention you were bringing _guests, _Mel... I would have made the place a bit more presentable."

Anya sensed Hezzo's words were a code for something else. "It was an _emergency, _Hezz. They were attacked," he explained. "And the Siren has unlocked."

Tinny and Hezzo both looked interested now. "So we were right... They _are _the ones," Hezzo said.

"I _knew _it," Tinny said with a grin. "Fancy a drink, Lass? Or one for your brother?"

"Maybe later... What is the meaning of all of this?" Anya asked as Marzos automatically moved protectively in front of her.

"The _meaning _of all this is that _you_ are the subject of a prophecy," Hezzo said. "One we're quite interested in."

"What prophecy? Give us a straight answer," Marzos said, finally losing his patience.

Ling suddenly popped up from behind the bar. "The Prophecy of the Wolf Prince and the Siren," he said. "Snacks?" He offered them each a bit of cake.

"Were you there the whole time?" Anya asked.

"Not precisely," Ling replied, not elaborating. Instead, he said, "Eat, my friends. You have been through an ordeal. Maegus is coming. He'll explain everything, I promise."

Anya shrugged. "Might as well," she said.

"Anya, it could be a trick... What if they poisoned it?" Marzos asked.

"It's _Ling, _Marz. Now, if _Hezzo _had offered us cake, your concern might be warranted, but Ling would _never _poison perfectly good food."

"She's _right, _you know," Hezzo said with a laugh.

Anya began to eat, needing the sugar after what they'd survived. Marzos reluctantly ate, too. Anya noticed a slight smile on his face at the first delicious bite, but his stoic demeanor promptly returned.

Maegus arrived as they finished their cake. "Apologies, my friends. I was a tad indisposed when you called," he said. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Were you compromised?" Hezzo asked with concern.

"No," Maegus said quickly. "But I had to sneak away with a hasty excuse. That's why I was delayed."

"Compromised?" Marzos repeated.

"I'm just making sure the lad wasn't in bed with a lovely lass when we called him," Hezzo said smoothly.

"Liar," Anya said sharply. The others stared at her. "Start telling us the _truth_ or stop wasting our time."

"I don't know what you're getting at," Hezzo said. "Maegus is an eligible man. Like most of us, he gets around. I would hate to get in the way of his adventures with the women of Eltar."

"Hezz..." Ling said softly. "She _asked_ us not to lie."

"Ling-" Hezzo said sharply.

"We can't tell you what is going on with us," Ling said to Anya and Marzos. "That's for our safety _and _yours. But we won't lie to you." He looked at Maegus. "They want to know the prophecy."

Maegus nodded. "Fair enough... I've read it enough times... _After a battle they cannot recall, two children shall arrive in the woods. The Wolf Prince, stoic and strong, shall listen to the Wind and see through the great lie. He shall protect Eltar and all who need it, without bias. The Siren, fiery and brave, shall see through all illusions and help others do the same by using her voice. This Siren's Song shall not be the end, but the beginning, leading the ones who need it to clarity. Together, they shall alert others to a great evil none shall see." _He paused. "Yes, that was it."

"A great evil? What great evil is _that_?" Marzos asked.

"Well, it's _Zell_, of course," Tinny said.

Before Anya or Marzos could react, Maegus snapped his fingers and the information vanished from their minds. "Not yet, Tinny. They need to discover that on their own," he said. To the confused siblings, he added, "Part of your path involves you seeing through the illusions and revealing that yourselves."

"You _really _need to learn to shut that big mouth of yours, Tinny," Hezzo said. "Or at least keep it stuffed with food so you can't just slip and say things you shouldn't."

"Cake?" Ling offered Tinny a slice.

"Sorry, Lads," Tinny said with a hearty laugh before he began to eat.

"Are you feeling better now, Marzos?" Amello asked.

"Yes, thank you," Marzos replied.

"I should bring you both back now."

"Don't tell _anyone _what you learned today," Maegus advised. "It could prove quite dangerous."

"Of course," Marzos said seriously.

"Right," Anya agreed.

They returned home. Once they were there, they fell into a deep sleep. They shared the same dream.

_There was powerful dark magic in the air. A sword cut through it, dripping blood. Corpses littered the ground. Cackling could be heard in the distance. An unbelievably powerful being stood over a fire, commanding the magic and easily slaughtering all those who came near him. The Witch stood beside him, cackling loudly as she hung off his arm, enjoying the carnage._

_They weren't on Eltar. Instead, they seemed to be in a strange town unlike any they had ever seen. Most of the victim looked like they were from Earth, and several were no more than teenagers._

_They couldn't clearly see the man through the haze of power around him. What they _did _see was who one of the dead men was._

_"Bartello!" Anya screamed, trying to get to him._

_"You did what Zell could not," the Witch said to the man by the fire. "And now... For the youngest..."_

_A man knelt over Bartello,, weeping in a way that made Anya's chest ache. "Barty... Barty, _no... _You can't leave me, too," the man sobbed. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, Anya realized who he was._

_"Zee..." She whispered. He was a bit older, but still seemed like a boy as he wept for his brother._

_"Finish him," the Witch commanded. "End the last Brother of Legend."_

_"Last?" Anya whispered. That meant Tante, the twins, and her beloved D'Dodi were already dead as well._

_Marzos put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They don't react to us, Little Sister," he said. "We are only observing. This is not reality yet. Remain strong so we can see what we are meant to see."_

_The man lifted his sword. Too broken to register he was in danger, or too devastated to care, Zee never saw the sword coming for him._

_"Zee!" Anya screamed. She buried her face in her brother's chest, unable to watch Zee perish._

_"The legend has ended!" The Witch cackled. "Long live the _new _legend... We've won, my friend."_

Anya awoke with the manic laughter still echoing in her mind. She ran to her brother's room. He was wide awake. He pulled her immediately into his arms.

"They _perished, _Marzos... All six of them..." Anya sobbed.

"We'll stop it, Anya. I promise. We shall find a way," Marzos said soothingly.

From that day on, Anya stayed closer to the Brothers of Legend than ever. She played pranks with Zydo and held Mydo when the empath broke down in hysterical tears. She helped Zee with his studies by making them more fun for him. She went out of her way to find ways to make the often sad and anxious Tante smile. She spent the most time with D'Dodi and Bartello. She was deeply in love with D'Dodi, and having seen Bartello's corpse in a vision, she was protective over him as well.

Her immunity to Bartello grew even stronger as she spent more time around him. When he wasn't taking care of himself and radiated incubus energy, she'd shout, "Put on a damned shirt!" That usually made him laugh and he'd oblige. They bonded as friends and she genuinely grew to like him a lot. One day, she bought him a dozen shirts as a gag gift, which left all of the brothers laughing.

Talon died not long after Elgan. It devastated the brothers, who he'd mentored for years, but Anya did her best to help them through it. She put her own grief for her fallen friend aside to help the others.

D'Dodi was standing in the woods with Anya one night beneath the moonlight when a vision slammed into him. He saw Zell, carrying Serafine's corpse in his arms. Somehow, he knew he was already too late to stop it. Realizing Serafine was dead, D'Dodi sank to his knees, completely hysterical.

"Dodi? Dodi, what's wrong?" Anya asked in alarm.

He shook his head, unable to say the words aloud. He couldn't breathe. He felt like part of him had shattered.

Anya wrapped her arms around him. "Shhhh, Dodi... I'm here," she said soothingly.

"Sera..." He said softly, his voice cracking.

Somehow, Anya understood. "How?" She asked.

He shook his head again. He couldn't say anymore. Anya remained with him, holding him beneath the moonlight all night.

Bartello had felt the sudden absence of Serafine's life force on Eltar. He'd immediately run out of the house and refused to return, continuing to run all night until his legs gave out and he collapsed.

Inside of his room, Tante saw Serafine hovering beside his bed. "Hello, Sera," he said in surprise as he woke up. "What brings you here?"

She seemed to be in distress. It was clear she was trying to speak, but no words came out. Finally, she simply looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No..." Tante whispered as he realized what was happening. "No, Sera... Not you... _Please _not you..."

Serafine nodded her head at him sadly. Tante began to scream, unable to accept what he knew to be true. Serafine vanished as he continued screaming and sobbing.

Zee and the twins rushed into the room, but Tante wouldn't let them touch him. He sat in the corner, refusing to look at them, rocking back and forth silently as he slowly went into shock.

The following day, after it was revealed that Serafine had been brutally murdered, supposedly by Ash, the Brothers of Legend grieved together. Mydo and Zee wept in each other's arms. Tante refused to leave his room or even eat, simply staring off into space for hours at a time, still in a state of shock. D'Dodi left them only to search for Bartello, who'd remained where he had collapsed in the woods and who still wasn't speaking when D'Dodi finally brought him home. D'Dodi forced himself to be strong for his brothers despite his heart breaking.

"It's nonsense!" Zydo shouted.

"Zy, calm down," Mydo said.

"No! I will _not _calm down! Ash would _never _hurt Sera! This _vizu _story is a load of garbage! Ash didn't kill her, _Zell _did!"

"Zydo! Hush with that talk," D'Dodi said. "If _anyone _hears that, you'll be executed."

"But D'Dodi-"

"I know you're right. I'm not arguing that... But without proof, we cannot declare such things."

"They're going to _kill _him, Dodi... This is _Ash. _We _have _to help him," Zydo argued.

"I know... But unless we find evidence, or he speaks on his own behalf..." D'Dodi had tears in his eyes. That was when Zydo stopped arguing, realizing there was no hope of saving Ash. He cried softly in his twin brother's arms.

Anya did her best to help the brothers cope. This took up most of her time. Marzos started spending more time in the woods alone. One day, he discovered a badly wounded girl there. She had clearly been attacked. A group of strange creatures circled around her.

Marzos quickly called wolves to protect her. They surrounded her, growling at the creatures. Marzos pulled out his sword, swiftly destroying several of them.

The girl looked at him with startled eyes. "Are you well? You need a healer," he said.

"You saved me..." She said weakly.

"What happened?"

"I heard laughter... Horrible, frightening laughter... And then, these creatures attacked me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Meegan, of Eltar. Daughter of Hanry."

"I am Marzos... Brother of Anya." He couldn't list parents, as his birth family remained a mystery. "You are quite injured, Meegan. Allow me to bring you to someone who can be of assistance."

"My father's cousin can help. He is the Great Wizard, and is a powerful healer."

"Of course. I shall bring you to Great Zell." Realizing she was shaking as she tried to stand, he swept her up into his arms. Meegan looked surprised, but pleased. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to Zell.

Zell was alarmed when he saw the shape Meegan was in. "What happened? Bring her here, my boy," he said urgently.

"She was attacked by strange creatures," Marzos replied. "The wolves and I banished them."

"Excellent work, dear boy..." Zell was already healing Meegan. "Sweet Meegan, eldest daughter of my dearest cousin... Who dared to harm you?"

"I do not know. I only heard laughter, and then, I was attacked," Meegan explained. "Thank you for healing me, Zell."

"Of course, my dear. You are my kin. Rest assured that when I find the culprit behind this crime, they shall be punished."

Marzos sensed that Zell already knew who was behind the attack. Zell did not confirm this as he finished healing Meegan.

"Will you remain with her for a bit, my boy?" Zell asked. "Keep her safe."

"On my honor," Marzos replied.

He and Meegan spent the next three hours talking. It was awkward at first, but Meegan put him at ease and drew him out of his shell. The more they talked, the more he relaxed. Marzos had never quite connected with anyone like that before. He stopped worrying about anything else and just enjoyed their conversation.

Meanwhile, Zell confronted the Witch. He found her in the woods. "Just what were you trying to _do, _Witch?" He demanded.

"Could you be more specific, Zell?" The Witch asked innocently.

"How _dare _you attack Hanry's daughter? Those vile creatures of yours left her in horrible condition. I have healed her, but I demand to know why she was attacked in the first place."

"And if I said it was because she posed a threat to you?"

"She _doesn't. _Meegan is as gentle as her father and she trusts me completely."

"I was just _playing _with her... I wanted to see what would happen."

"Play with someone _else, _Witch. Hanry's children are _not _your toys."

_"Everyone _is my toy, Zell," she said. _Even you, _she added to herself.

"Do not cross me, Witch. Leave Hanry's kin alone."

"Of _course, _Zell," she replied. "My apologies." _One day, I'll make it so you have no choice but to kill whichever of his children you value the most, _she vowed silently. _That shall teach you to threaten me!_

When Zell returned, Marzos and Meegan had fallen asleep together. Marzos had Meegan wrapped safely in his arms. The two of them looked so peaceful, Zell dared not wake them. He contacted Hanry to let him know his daughter was safe before covering the children with a blanket.

"Apologies, Sweet Meegan," he said softly, feeling a bit guilty that the Witch had harmed her. "She should not have attacked... You shall be safe from her now." He left her sleeping, heading upstairs to rest.

True romance blossomed not only for D'Dodi and Anya, who had genuinely become inseparable, but for Meegan and Marzos. A month after they met, Meegan kissed Marzos. He was filled with light as Meegan's kiss healed something he hadn't known was broken. Meegan made Marzos feel like someone other than his sister finally understood him. He vowed to protect her and decided he would be by her side as long as she'd allow it.

As time wore on, the Brothers of Legend became determined to stop Zell. They never spoke of it to Anya, but she knew they all blamed him for the horrible crimes happening around Eltar. D'Dodi saw through Zell's illusions as easily as Anya did, but unlike D'Dodi, Anya suspected there was more going on. The monster in front of them was not the real Zell.

Marzos agreed with his sister. They began paying attention to everyone around Zell, trying to figure out who the hidden threat was. The suspect list was an interesting one.

"Stone," Marzos said. "He has the power levels, and the dark magic."

"Stone is Talon's brother... I cannot imagine him doing such a thing," Anya argued.

"Zell is _Elgan's _brother, but look at what he has become. The Witch corrupts people."

"I'll admit he has the potential... But who else could it be? Zutan is definitely turning evil. I see it more every day."

"Zutan is a child playing monster. He's following orders, but he could never surpass Zell, and I don't believe he would even attempt it."

"You're right... Maegus? No... He seems like a good man, and he told us the prophecy."

"Grayzee or Branz?"

"_Branz?"_ Anya laughed. "Not a chance. Grayzee, perhaps... He has darkness in him, but also such kindness. It is hard to picture him causing the carnage we saw."

Marzos hesitated as he thought about things. Then, rather suddenly, a face flashed into his mind as though the wind itself had floated it toward him. "Wait... Jezzeff."

"Jezz? You think _Jezz _is going to become the monster we saw?" She paused, considering this. "It honestly makes sense... He's always there, right by Zell's side... He studies everything he does. Perhaps he improves upon it... Makes it all his own... He _is _deadly with a sword. But Sera and Ash adored him... The Brothers of Legend trust him, even D'Dodi. He sees through illusions. Wouldn't he suspect him?"

"Jezzeff is always peddling lies for Zell, yet no one detects his deceptions. He is the most skilled liar I have ever seen... And the prophecy said we'd see an evil no one else does... Jezzeff is the _last _person the people of Eltar would suspect."

"We must be cautious... Maegus and his friends believe we are meant to help stop _Zell_. I'm certain of that, even if they won't say it... But it's clear from our shared vision that the Witch has another threat lurking, and _that _is who we're meant to reveal." Anya had a horrible feeling. "Marz, we cannot tell _anyone... _Not until we find proof... I believe our lives are in terrible danger."

"I will protect you, Anya," he vowed.

"Just as I shall protect you," Anya replied.

Things grew more intense. One day, D'Dodi stood in the woods. Zell was lurking. He began to cast a horrible spell.

"Zell! My _friend! Stop,_" Anya said as she arrived.

He looked at her but didn't seem to register she was there. As he launched his attack, Anya let out a powerful scream. It knocked D'Dodi out of the path of the spell and put Zell on his knees, clutching his head in agony.

Anya knelt in front of him. Trusting her instinct, she began to sing softly, her voice weaving a spell around Zell. It wrapped him in a cocoon of energy.

"Listen to my voice, Zell... _Only _my voice," she said before she resumed singing.

D'Dodi seemed to be enchanted as well, staring at Anya with a peaceful but distant look in his eyes. "Go home, Dodi. Be safe," she said, kissing him.

D'Dodi nodded and left, still tranced. Anya turned back to Zell. "Don't do this, my friend... You can still change. It is not too late. I _believe _in you, Zell. Help us now... Help us stop the Witch and her deadly accomplice."

Zell looked into her eyes. He seemed confused. She hugged him tightly. "You _have_ to make choices for yourself, Zell. It's the only way."

"I choose power," he said in a tone that was void of emotion.

"Don't hurt the Brothers, Zell. They aren't the enemy."

"They must be destroyed. They cannot be allowed to survive."

"Why?"

"Why?" He repeated. He looked even more confused then. "Because... Because they _must _perish," he insisted.

Anya knew she couldn't free him from that obsessive thought without help. She decided to find Marzos the next day and try to make Zell see reason. Until then, she would go check on D'Dodi and his brothers.

Marzos was a nervous wreck. He looked into the eyes of the man he was meeting and nearly ran. Surely, Hanry would strike him down for daring to ask what he wanted to ask. Still, he pictured Meegan's face in his mind and knew he had to continue.

"Hello, Marzos," Hanry said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Hanry of Eltar... Sir..." Marzos said, stumbling over his words. "I have come to ask permission to..." He hesitated.

"Go on, my boy," Hanry said patiently.

"I wish for permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Hanry looked surprised. "I see," he said after a moment. "Well, Marzos, you are a fine young man. You saved my daughter's life once, and have lovingly watched over her since. Your intentions are clearly pure. Yes, Marzos. You may ask her... I simply ask that you respect her response, whatever it may be."

"Of course, Sir!" Marzos nearly sighed with relief. Then he remembered that he'd have to ask _Meegan_ next, which was even scarier. "Thank you."

"Call me _Hanry_, Marzos... And thank _you _for being so good to my daughter since you met her."

Marzos nodded nervously. Hanry watched him with an amused smile for a moment before saying, "Marzos, dear boy... Relax. Meegan seems _quite_ smitten with you. I'm sure you'll get the answer you hope for." He patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, Son." Hanry left him.

Marzos found Meegan sitting by a lake, casting spells that made the water rise up in spirals and dance. He watched her for a moment, enchanted by her magic, before he knelt beside her.

"Marzos! I'm so pleased to see you," Meegan said with her usual warm smile.

"Meegan of Eltar... Daughter of Hanry and M'Lane... Great-Granddaughter of Windzor and Maira... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Marzos asked humbly before he could give in to fear and stop himself. He presented her with a ring made of the purest metal on Etar. A silver rose sat on top. It glistened in the sunlight.

Meegan's eyes went wide. "Marzos..." She whispered. She presented her hand. "Yes, Marzos. Yes, I shall marry you!" She replied as he slid the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Are you happy?" Marzos asked softly.

"I am happier than I have ever been in my lifetime," she replied.

That night, caught up in romance and happiness, Marzos and Meegan did not stop themselves from going further than either of them had gone before. When Meegan saw the scars on his back, she traced them gently with her index finger. Marzos felt self-conscious and couldn't look at her.

"You are still _beautiful_, my love," she told him. She kissed the scars lightly, sending chills up his spine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Meegan replied. Things continued from there, and they lost themselves in each other. Afterward, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time that he could recall, Marzos felt completely at peace.

Anya spent the night curled up in D'Dodi's arms. He had no memory of what had happened earlier, probably because her song had enchanted him. "I love you, my heartsong," Anya told him when they woke up the next morning.

"Heartsong?" He repeated.

"You are the song in my heart... All roads lead us back to each other, and you keep me from becoming lost in my dark heritage. You bring me light and keep my heart pure... I am part Siren, Dodi. I have known for a long time, but I was advised not to tell anyone. I just decided I do not care. You are in danger... Zell nearly killed you last night."

D'Dodi was stunned. "Killed me? I did not even _see_ him yesterday," he said.

"I stopped him. He is not himself, Dodi. Someone is pushing him to do horrible things."

"He does that on his _own_, Anya. My brothers and I know what he is. He has killed so many innocents... He killed _Sera, _then executed poor, gentle Ash for it. He killed Talon, and Elgan, and countless others. He pushed the Twelve to destroy themselves. He is a _monster."_

"Yes, however, what if there is _more_ to all of that?"

"If someone else is involved, they must pay for their part in the crimes, but Zell is no innocent victim. He is a cold, calculating killer."

"Please listen to me, Dodi. Marzos and I saw him the day Elgan perished. Someone had cut his hand... It was strange magic. He did not recall how he ended up in the woods. We were worried, but he insisted we leave him."

"Zell lies, Anya. He was probably trying to cover his tracks."

"I see _through _lies, Dodi. You _know _I do. I know what he's done, but I also see the _real _Zell. He's still in there, _screaming_, but he can't break through... And since he killed Elgan, he's fallen further away."

"Very well... I see you are convinced. I am willing to listen, my love. Do you have any theories as to who might be making him do these things?"

She nearly answered, but she suddenly heard absolutely terrifying screams. D'Dodi and Anya exchanged glances before rushing from the room. They hurried to Tante's room.

He was frantically swatting at things they could not see. "Tante! Tante, all is well!" D'Dodi said urgently.

The twins stood behind D'Dodi and Anya, watching the scene with identical terrified expressions on their faces. Zydo had manifested fire in his hands as a reflex. Zee joined them looking equally frightened as he noticed the slashes along Tante's arms. Zee cowered behind them nervously, clearly as unsure as the rest of them about what to do.

Bartello moved into the room and wrapped his arms around Tante. "Be calm, Little Brother," he said soothingly. He practically glowed with power as he wrapped calming energy around Tante, chasing away whatever was harming him, but Tante continued to swat at the invisible threat.

Sensing the actual threat was gone but Tante was in too much of a panic to realize it, Anya knelt beside Tante, not getting too close to him as she began to sing. Her songs normally drew others to her, giving her whatever she needed in the moment, such as a healer or a way to give someone clarity. Now, she aimed for clarity, thinking of her love for D'Dodi as she sang. Nothing brought her peace like D'Dodi did, and she hoped that peace would transfer to Tante.

Tante stopped attacking the air. He collapsed against Bartello, too weak to do much else. Anya finished her song before looking into his eyes. They were a bit distant, but the peace was clear.

"Tante... What was it that frightened you?" She asked gently.

"It was a spirit... She was mad... She kept attacking me, and she manifested a _vizu _beside her. I've never seen a spirit do that before, but years of being around Sera gave me the reflexes to grab a mirror and banish it, which only made the spirit angrier. She kept screaming at me that her killer would kill us, too... And that, one day, her _pathetic abomination _would finish us off... She said she knew that he was pure evil, not a _boy_, and she'd tried to destroy him before he could grow up..." He shook his head. "I think all of her _vizu-_induced madness came out on her son. When I attempted to reason with her so she would calm down, she attacked me worse... That was when these wounds happened."

"Let me help," Mydo said. He quickly began healing his older brother.

"Clearly, the _vizu _drove that lady mad," Zydo said. "But why did she go after _you?"_

"I know this sounds strange, but I really think she was trying to _warn _me... I think she wanted the _vizu _to show me whatever she'd seen that made her think her son was evil," Tante said.

"Jezzeff..." D'Dodi said suddenly.

"What _about_ Jezz?" Zee asked.

"His mother... She used to beat him. He'd go to school covered in bruises, then lie to protect her. She gave him the scar over his eye. He doesn't like to talk about it, but Sera told me. His mother killed herself years ago, which is how Jezz ended up with Terridian. Sera said Jezz admitted to her it was a _vizu _that drove her mad."

"So you think that's who this lady is?" Zydo asked.

"But Jezz isn't evil. He's nearly as gentle as Ash was," Mydo added.

"She was _mad_," Zee pointed out. "What she said doesn't have to be logical or true."

"It _is _Jezz..." Anya whispered.

"What do you mean, Anya?" Bartello asked.

She explained everything she and Marzos had figured out. "So... It's not Zell you're supposed to stop?" Zee asked softly as they all took in what she'd said.

"No. I think we need to _help _Zell," Anya confirmed. "I need to find my brother. All of you, stay here. You're strongest together." She kissed D'Dodi. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you, too," he replied. "Be careful, Anya."

"I'll be back before you know it," she promised before rushing out of the house.

Within minutes, a spell washed over the house. It erased the last two hours from the memories of everyone inside. All they heard was a faint, distant cackle they all thought they'd imagined.

Anya and Marzos were in the woods where they'd been discovered years earlier. As Anya filled Marzos in on everything that had happened, the smile that had been on his face turned into a frown.

"Why were you so happy before I told you all of this?" Anya asked suddenly.

"It's not important right now," Marzos replied.

"Anything that can make you smile so happily is _very _important, Marzos. Tell me, Brother."

"I have asked Meegan to marry me... And she accepted." The smile briefly returned to his face.

"Marz! I am so happy for you!" Anya declared. She flung her arms around her brother.

"A joyous occasion indeed," a voice said.

Anya and Marzos both tensed as they recognized Jezzeff's voice. "Jezz... How odd to see you here," Anya said.

"The weather is lovely. I fancied a walk."

He sounded calm and quite convincing, but Anya knew the truth. Jezzeff knew they were onto him. "Ah, yes. It _is_ gorgeous out," she agreed.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Marzos. Meegan is an _excellent_ choice of bride," Jezzeff said.

"Thank you, Jezzeff," Marzos replied stiffly, the suspicion clear in his voice.

"And Anya... When shall you and D'Dodi be married?"

"When _I _inform him we are engaged. Dodi is slow to realize these things," Anya quipped lightly. She remained externally calm, knowing anything else would give Jezzeff a reason to attack.

Jezzeff laughed. "We Seers are _infamous_ for failing to notice the present as we learn of the future," he said. Then, before she noticed he was moving, Jezzeff pulled out his sword and slashed her throat in one fluid motion.

Anya's eyes went wide with shock as she fell to the ground, desperately clutching at the wound as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Anya!" Marzos cried, drawing his own sword. He faced off against Jezzeff. Each movement he made was blocked with Jezzeff's sword. They were fairly evenly matched. After a minute, Marzos managed to draw blood from Jezzeff's arm. Jezzeff recoiled, clutching his arm in pain.

Marzos knelt beside his sister. "Anya... Sister... I must slow the flow of blood," he said. "Hold on."

Anya couldn't sing to reach out for help. She couldn't even speak. Jezzeff had intentionally slashed her vocal chords.

_Dodi, _she thought desperately. _My heartsong... Hear me... Find me... Save us!_

Suddenly, Marzos felt someone grab his sword from his side as he tried to use his hands to stop Anya from bleeding out. He looked up in horror just as the sword was driven through his chest.

"You are fair with a sword, Marzos," he said. "I am simply _better. _The _scratch_ you gave me was intentional so you would let your guard down. My apologies that you shall not live to see your lovely bride in white. Perhaps I shall comfort her as she wears black instead."

Marzos was dying, but he still tried to attack Jezzeff. That caught him by surprise, and Marzos was able to knock him down. Several wolves came running toward them, circling around Jezzeff, their prey.

"A noble attempt," Jezzeff said, clearly a bit shaken up. "Farewell." With that, he vanished.

Marzos perished immediately after. Anya could do nothing as she lost her brother. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she couldn't even scream or sob his name.

D'Dodi had heard Anya calling to him in his very heart. He raced to the woods where he'd first met her and Marzos, knowing that was where they would be. He arrived just as Anya closed her eyes a final time.

"Anya!" He cried. The wolves parted to allow him to reach her. They howled in grief and D'Dodi knew Marzos was already dead. He pulled Anya into his arms. "Anya... My love... You cannot leave me..." He sobbed.

He knew he'd arrived too late. He still couldn't bring himself to release her. "Anya... I love you... I _love_ you..." He kept repeating until his voice failed him and only sobs would come out.

Bartello found him there hours later, still clutching Anya in shock and grief. The wolves allowed him to join his brother. Using every ounce of strength he had, he coaxed D'Dodi into releasing Anya and helped him to his feet. Bartello notified the Peacekeepers of the crime before bringing his older brother home. D'Dodi was heartbroken and could not be soothed. Bartello finally left him in Annabrooke's care, leaving the youngest member of the Sisterhood snuggled in his arms as he wept into her hair.

Zell was called to the scene. He told everyone that Marzos had killed Anya before taking his own life. At first, even he believed that had been the case, until Meegan came to him.

"Zell, you _must_ be mistaken... Marzos was happy mere _hours_ before this... He had just asked me to... To..." She began to sob as he noticed the ring on her hand.

"Oh, Meegan..." He said sadly. "You were to be married?"

She nodded. He pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her. "My dear girl... I am so terribly sorry for your loss. I was rather fond of the two of them myself."

"Then you know he could _not_ have done this... Please, Zell, look deeper. Something else happened here."

He sighed. "I shall investigate thoroughly. Rest assured." He led the grieving girl back to her father.

"I do not understand this... He _just_ asked my permission to marry my daughter," Hanry said. "Something is _very _wrong here, Zell. He was planning his future, not his end."

"As I promised Meegan, I shall look into this," Zell said again. "I promise you, Hanry, I shall see that justice is done."

That night, Zell went to Jezzeff. "I sensed your energy in the woods, my boy," he said. "What truly happened today?"

Jezzeff looked at him sadly. "The Witch informed me that they were a threat to you, Great Zell," he said. "She insisted I eliminate them to spare you the task."

Zell nodded, easily believing the boy because he had no reason to doubt him. "Very well... I shall speak with her about it." He sent Jezzeff on his way before calling, "Witch! Come here. We must talk."

The Witch appeared moments later. "You called?" She asked with a laugh.

"Marzos and Anya... Why did you order Jezzeff to kill them?" He demanded.

"They would have _destroyed_ you, Zell. You know the prophecy. They would have revealed you to the world."

"No... They were loyal to me. I _liked_ them, genuinely. I never gave them a reason to doubt me."

"Zell..." She took his hand, putting pressure on his scar. That made him hesitate. His mind became a bit cloudy. "They were a threat. They _had _to be eliminated. Don't question that again."

"They were a threat. They had to be eliminated," he repeated tonelessly.

The Witch released his hand. Zell ultimately told everyone his original assessment had been correct, but insisted Marzos must have been bewitched or driven mad because that boy _clearly_ would never have harmed Anya in his right mind.

D'Dodi forced himself to function for the sake of his brothers, but his heart never recovered from losing Anya. He was murdered by Zell not long after. Tante, Mydo, and Zydo would follow. In the end, only Bartello and Zee escaped from Zell's attempts to end their lives. Neither had any idea that it was actually the Witch who wanted them dead and kept pushing Zell to eliminate the Brothers of Legend one by one.

Meegan discovered three months after Marzos and Anya perished that she was pregnant. She sobbed in her father's arms as she admitted this. Hanry soothed her. "The child was created by love, and shall be loved by us as its kin. Rest assured, my sweet daughter... This changes nothing. I love you," he said firmly.

Some time later, she gave birth to Joh, the son of the Wolf Prince. Meegan would cherish that boy, the only piece of Marzos she had left besides the ring she wore on a chain around her neck at all times, with all that she possessed.

One day, Anya and Marzos would find each other again in the most unlikely of places. Marzos remained connected to wolves and was reborn as a man named Merrick. Some time later, in a distant land, Anya would return as a girl named Kira. Neither understood why they shared a connection, but it became clear that they did when Kira saved Merrick's life after the battle to save Tommy Oliver. After that, both could sense when the other was in danger. That bond would only strengthen as time wore on, waiting for them to learn the truth of their destinies. Only then could Anya and Marzos finish what they'd started and try to save Zell from the Witch's influence before she and Jezzeff could destroy _everything_.


	26. Twenty-Six: Haven (Windzor & Brothers)

**TWENTY-SIX: **_**HAVEN **__(The story of the original Yizak Brothers. This isn't exactly a story about any of the Rebellion members, although it offers glimpses of a young Grayzee and an even younger Tedius. It explains the core parts of Eltar's origins and introduces the _true _anarchists of Eltar, the Coalition, whose actions greatly impacted the Rebellion and how its original members were treated. Heavily featuring Windzor, Levi, Dovizan, Jotez, and Amoz, with an important plot twist about a quirky character from the _Chosen _Universe and his true origins. Also featuring Rinton, Rygano, Maira Farmell, Moriazan Martenz, Grayza, Mayor Freyst, and several others.)_

Fifteen millennia ago, a brutal war tore apart two planets. The first, Nozann, was home to the Yizaks and the Farmells. The other, B'Deston, was home to the Treygan and Vretiz families. It was these four families who would go on to found Eltar, a new planet which was meant to be a peaceful sanctuary from war, chaos, and destruction.

Captain Zekiah Yizak was a highly decorated officer in the Nozann Army. His wife, Camella, was a Military nurse. Their eldest son, Camdell, followed in his father's footsteps, enlisting in the Army at just fifteen years old. The Army was his life. He had a sharp mind for tactics and was a soldier to his very core.

The second Yizak son was Windzor. Although a brilliant man, Windzor did not have a fondness for battle. He focused instead on caring for the wounded beside his mother and got involved with the people hoping to arrive at a peaceful resolution to the war which had been going for well over a century.

Levi was two years younger than Windzor. He was headstrong, passionate, and loved a good fight. He enlisted in the Army at fifteen, following Camdell. He romanticized the idea of battle and wanted to be a hero like his father and eldest brother. Despite being very different from one another, Windzor and Levi were incredibly close.

Dovizan was two years younger than Levi. Dovi was the light of the family. He was exceptionally happy and brought joy to everyone he met. He tried to find laughter even in the most painful of circumstances. The entire planet adored the boy. No one expected him to become a soldier. If anything, they expected him to become a healer like Windzor and their mother.

Jotez followed two years after Dovizan. He was a gentle boy with a strong heart. He was bright and clever, and enjoyed helping others from a young age. His empathy for others was one of his defining traits.

The youngest Yizak boy came along later. Camella was abducted by soldiers from B'Deston and brought to Earth as they rested before planning to return to their planet. Twenty Nozann women were abducted in total. Most were tortured and killed, while others were traded to horrible people for goods. Camella was given to a man who called himself a Mystic. He used her in some sort of ritual before violating her. The horrible man kept her as a slave for three months before deciding he would kill her. When he tried, however, a powerful force knocked him back. He grew enraged and tried again. The same force attacked once more. This time, he was severely injured. He tried a final time. He was knocked unconscious. Camella escaped. He was the Chief of his Tribe, but many of the other members were good people. Two of them helped Camella return to Nozann safely, promising to hide her energy from the Chief.

Soon after being reunited with Zekiah, Camella learned she was pregnant. Zekiah vowed to raise the monster's son as his own child, promising that because the child was part of Camella, he would love it despite how it was conceived. Camella later gave birth to a healthy baby boy she called Amoz. By the time he was born, Jotez was eleven. His older brothers had not expected a new sibling, especially not one with dark tan skin as opposed to their blue pigments, but they loved him just the same. Only Camdell and Windzor knew the boy was not their father's son, but they did not let that change how they felt about him.

When Jotez was thirteen, B'Deston soldiers abducted him and his neighbors. They killed the three adults in the family almost immediately, but kept those under fifteen alive at first. They tortured the four children for three days in the most brutal, horrific ways they could think of. The youngest was six and perished from the abuse after a day and a half. The ten-year-old held on for a day longer. The eldest was the fourteen-year-old son, who was exceptionally close to Jotez. Their captors forced Jotez to watch as they cut off the boy's head. Then, they slashed his throat and left him for dead. Jotez was discovered and rescued by Maira Farmell, who had healing abilities and was able to save his life. He changed after that, sinking into a deep depression from survivor's guilt and trauma.

Windzor became even more passionate about bringing peace to the war-torn planet after Jotez was tortured. He firmly believed children should not be made to suffer in such ways because of a war they had no part in. Seeing the things happening around them on the battlefield and how brutally soldiers on both sides were behaving, Levi began to change his views of war. He could not condone treating other living beings in such horrific ways.

Windzor was barely twenty when Zekiah and Camdell were killed in battle mere minutes apart. Levi, at just eighteen, watched helplessly as they died. He saw innocent bystanders perish as well, and witnessed their beloved mother get caught in the crossfire while trying to help the wounded. He managed to escape with his life despite taking several bullets while protecting a four-year-old boy who had followed his father out of a nearby house into the middle of the battle. His father perished, but the boy survived uninjured. Levi vowed never again to engage in senseless slaughters and decided he would find a way to help protect the innocent instead.

Devastated by all that was happening, Windzor decided they had to find another way of life. He asked Telzos Farmell, Maira's older brother, to help him. He also chose to give people from B'Deston the chance to prove this was their ancestor's war and not theirs. He put out an offer to work with two representatives from that planet to find a neutral land where those who sought peace could find a safe haven. Rinton Treygan and Moriazan Martenz Vretiz accepted the offer. Together, the four young men journeyed in search of a place where they might be able to accomplish this goal.

It took two months for them to find a planet that was full of plants and animals, but not people. The planet was beautiful and thriving, and it was full of magic unlike any they'd touched before. They named the planet Eltar and decided to build a new world for the survivors of the war. Their families became the four Founding Families of Eltar, the original ruling body of government on the new planet. The boys returned to their previous homes to bring their families and anyone else who was looking for peace to the safe haven. Windzor proudly led the way with his brothers, carrying three-year-old Amoz in his arms as they traveled to their new home.

The first Eltarians pledged loyalty to the principals of peace and harmony the new planet was founded upon. The people of Eltar elected Windzor to lead them because he'd shown he was worthy and because he was not hungry for power in any way. He was named the first Prime Minister, and it was decided only members of the four Founding Families could hold that position.

Together with the other Founding Families, Windzor created the original governing body of Eltar. This included Senators, Junior Senators, Advisors, and a Mayor. Telzos was elected as the first Senator of the planet. Rinton and his twin brother Rygano served as Advisors, as did Moriazan Martenz.

The Mayor who was elected was a man from B'Deston named Captain Vrenris Freyst. He was one of the oldest citizens to migrate to Eltar at thirty-two years old. He'd proven himself to be a force of nature when it came to getting things done and had an honorable record in the B'Deston Military. Unlike most of the Eltarians who chose to all but drop their surnames and mainly identify as their first name "of Eltar," Freyst clung to his heritage, preferring to be addressed by his surname. The popular belief was that being addressed as Captain Freyst for so long meant it was easier to transition to being called Mayor Freyst rather than Mayor Venris. Only those who managed to get close to him, such as Rinton, were allowed to call him Vrenris. He was a harsh man at times, but he proved time and again that he was willing to make hard choices for the good of Eltar. He clashed with Windzor often, but they maintained a professional relationship and worked well together when necessary.

For a time, all was well in their peaceful new land. Then, slowly, hostilities began to grow. Several people disliked the fact that the Founding Families held most of the power on Eltar. They came from all walks of life but shared a common goal... They wanted power for themselves. They were dangerous anarchists who insisted the government took their freedom and was trying to control them. They called themselves the Coalition. Unlike the Rebellion of Eltar, who would later be labeled as dangerous anarchists because of this group's history, the Coalition was genuinely full of threats to the safety of good people. They engaged in terrorism, targeting the most innocent people they could just to make their enemies suffer.

Recognizing that they needed some form of law enforcement but not wanting to risk building a Military on Eltar, Levi came up with an idea. He created the Peacekeepers, Eltar's police force. Their mission was to keep the peace and resolve conflicts without violence. The original Peacekeepers swore an oath to protect the citizens of Eltar while respectfully hearing the complaints of all regardless of status or background. Although trained to defend others physically in an emergency, their goal was to deescalate tense situations with honor and fairness for all who were involved. The drawing of weapons was an absolute last resort.

Dovizan was beloved by all of Eltar. The gentle, kindhearted boy played with light and uplifted the spirits of those around him. He helped keep Jotez from losing himself completely in his trauma, using his powerful magic to bring peace to his brother when he was in his darkest places. He also used this gift to help others who had been left traumatized by the war.

Dovi did not possess a violent bone in his body. This made it especially shocking when the Coalition named him as their target with the highest priority. "If we slaughter the boy, the rest of the members of the Founding Families will know what it is to be powerless," Klaggo, the Coalition's co-founder, proclaimed.

"Klaggo, I _despise _your entire line, however, you are truly brilliant!" Brezzos, his partner, declared. "The best way to destroy them is through their most vulnerable."

Dovi was sitting with unicorns early in the morning on his twenty-second birthday when he heard the terrified screams of a child. He stood, but the unicorns blocked his path.

"What's wrong, Friends? Someone needs assistance," Dovi said in confusion.

The unicorns refused to move. Looking into the eyes of the eldest, Dovi knew something was _very _wrong. He hesitated, sensing he was in danger.

"Stop! Please, do not harm me! I have done _nothing!" _The little girl begged. She screamed again in obvious pain.

Dovizan looked at the unicorns. "I'm sorry, my friends... Danger or not, I cannot leave a child to suffer." He stroked the mane of the eldest unicorn soothingly before running toward the screaming child.

She could not have been more than six. She was covered in blood and trembling when Dovi found her, seemingly alone. He rushed to her side. "Shhh, Little One," he said soothingly. "All is well." He tried to heal her but quickly realized she had no obvious wounds. In fact, he sensed no injuries whatsoever. "What on all of Eltar...?" He wondered.

The little girl began to giggle. "We _fooled_ you!" She declared triumphantly.

Dovi was understandably confused, but quickly realized he'd walked into a trap. He looked up and saw that he was surrounded. He considered reaching out to the unicorns, but he was terrified these people would harm the peaceful creatures who trusted very few. Instead, he offered the child a patient smile. "Yes, it seems that you did," he said. "Why don't you run along now? I think your grownup friends wish to have a discussion."

The little girl looked at a man Dovi sensed was her father. "Go on," the man said. "You did well." He kissed her forehead before sending her off with another of the adults.

"What's this about, Friends?" Dovi asked. He kept his tone calm. Surely, they could resolve this peacefully.

"It is about your _kind_, Dovizan Yizak of Eltar," the father said. "We are tired of your reign on this planet."

"My kind?" Dovi asked in confusion.

"Founding Families," he clarified. "It is nothing personal against _you, _Boy. We are simply here to send a message to the others."

"Please, Friend... Let's talk about this. There must be something I can do to help you feel respected and heard."

"It is too _late _for that." With that, another man restrained Dovi. "Go on, Klaggo. Get this over with," he added to the father.

"Care to put up a fight and keep your dignity, Boy?" A third man asked.

"I shall not engage in violence," Dovi said. "No matter what you do to me, I refuse to change my core beliefs. I shall do no harm to _any_ living creature."

"Have it your way... Less work for us," a fourth said, causing the rest to laugh.

The one restraining him pushed him to his knees. Klaggo came toward Dovi with a sword. Dovi was terrified, but he still couldn't bring himself to harm another. He closed his eyes as he thought, _I love you, Brothers..._

He was decapitated seconds later. It was Levi who found him, hours later, surrounded by unicorns. Levi had seen death so often before on the battlefield, but this was different. Dovi's head had been left crudely on a pike, his body beside it on his stomach.

Levi sank to his knees in grief. "Dovi... Sweet, gentle Dovi, who could have done this to you?" He whispered in horror. He began to weep. The unicorns left him there to watch over his brother's body and grieve in private.

Windzor sensed Levi's distress and was worried that he could no longer sense Dovi. He followed Levi's energy and was horrified by what he found. Seeing his brother in tears, however, Windzor held himself together. He quickly pulled Dovi's head off of the pike, placing it gently beside his body and trying not to scream.

"Levi... I am here, Brother," he said soothingly. He wrapped Levi in his arms, doing his best to comfort him in the unthinkable situation. It took a few minutes, but Levi pulled himself together.

The brothers stood united as the other Founding Families, Mayor Freyst, and the Peacekeepers were called to the scene. Everyone was horrified, even the unshakable Rinton and the infamously cold Mayor.

"Senseless..." Freyst mumbled, shaking his head. "That boy would not harm an _insect_."

"He was the gentlest amongst us," Moriazan Martenz agreed. "Truly the epitome of what an Eltarian is meant to be. I am so terribly sorry for your loss, Windzor... Levi..."

"Justice must be served swiftly," Rinton said. "It was clearly an assassination... Those terrorists, the Coalition, are behind this."

"They are out of control," Rygano said softly. He couldn't stop staring at Dovi's head. Tears were in his eyes.

"We'll find them, Windzor," Telzos said soothingly. "We'll see that they never harm another."

"Thank you, my friends," Windzor said softly. "I trust you to investigate and bring the guilty parties to face justice." He looked at Levi. "We must inform Jotez and Amoz of what has happened," he added sadly.

"Of course, my friend," Telzos said. "Go be with your brothers."

Jotez seemed to already know something was wrong when they arrived. "Jotez, Amoz, we must speak," Windzor began.

Nine-year-old Amoz seemed to sense something in Windzor's tone. The smiling boy immediately turned serious. "What has happened, Brothers?" He asked nervously.

"There has been an attack..." Windzor felt his chest tighten as he saw fear in the eyes of his two youngest brothers. How could he tell them what had happened? At just twenty years of age, Jotez was already so traumatized, and Amoz was still so young and innocent. Windzor's heart was breaking as he looked at them.

"Dovizan has perished," Levi said, taking control as Windzor clearly needed support.

"Not Dovi..." Jotez whispered. He shook his head. "No... No, it is impossible... Please, _no..."_

"Perished?" Amoz repeated very softly. He sounded every bit like the little boy he still was.

"You are wrong... No one would attack Dovi..." Jotez insisted. He ran from the house.

"Jotez! Jo, come back!" Windzor shouted after him.

"You mean... You mean Dovi is _never_ to return to us?" Amoz asked. "Like Mother, Father, and Camdell?" He had tears in his eyes.

"I'll go after Jotez. Comfort Amoz," Levi said. He hurried after their other brother.

Windzor sat down before pulling Amoz down beside him. "I am sorry, Amoz, but yes... Dovi is with Mother, Father, and Camdell now. We shall honor his memory as we do theirs."

"I do not remember them," Amoz confessed sadly. "Do you think me horrible?"

"Never, Baby Brother," Windzor reassured him. "You were only three when we lost them. You were simply too young to remember."

"I shall remember Dovi, _always. _Every year, on this day, I shall honor him. I vow!"

Windzor smiled sadly. "That is the best thing we can do for him, Amoz. He shall never be forgotten, for love is eternal."

Levi found Jotez in the woods, sobbing. He said nothing as Levi wrapped his coat around the trembling boy. Jotez looked at him with grief in his eyes. Levi held him, allowing him to cry, and did his best to soothe him.

Hours later, Levi carried an exhausted Jotez home. He stayed in his bed with him through the night so he could calm him when nightmares woke him up.

Jotez did not speak for three weeks. The first time he did was a relief to his family. He approached Windzor first. "Windzor... Brother... I wanted to thank you for all you do for this family... Without you, we would never have survived this long," he said. "You are incredibly strong, and I greatly admire you."

"You are strong as well, Jotez," Windzor said kindly. "Never doubt that."

Jotez nodded, but he did not look convinced. He gave Windzor a hug before he allowed him to leave for work.

He approached Levi a short time later. "Brother... I must thank you for standing by me even in my darkest hour," he said. "I know it cannot be easy to tolerate my fits."

"You are my _brother_, Jo. I love you. There is no need to thank me for being here for you. It is my duty, and my honor," Levi replied.

Jotez hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," he said.

Levi was concerned, but wasn't entirely sure why, as Jotez seemed perfectly fine. "Jotez... Are you well? Would you like me to remain home today?" He asked.

"All is well, Levi. Do not be concerned," Jotez said with a reassuring smile.

The smile was convincing. Levi told himself he was overreacting. "Very well... You know how to reach me in an emergency."

"I do. Go on, Brother. I know you must report to work. I shall see Amoz off to school."

Levi nodded and, after another slight hesitation, he headed off.

Finally, Jotez faced Amoz. "Come, Little Brother," he said. "I shall walk you to school."

"You need not trouble yourself. I am old enough to walk alone," Amoz said in confusion.

"I would like to walk with you, Amoz... For a time..."

Amoz seemed to sense the urgency of the request. "Of course. Company is nice," he agreed.

They walked in silence for a bit before Jotez said, "Amoz... I want you to know something."

"What is it?" Amoz asked curiously.

"I love you very, _very _much, Little Brother. No matter what, you bring joy to this family. Like Dovi, you are our light. Never lose that pure love of life. Never take the small things for granted... Always find the joy in things, Amoz. Remain pure and strong."

"Jotez, is something troubling you?"

"No... Today, I am very much at peace. I just want you to know that, no matter what may happen in life, I shall _always _love you." He hugged Amoz tightly.

Sensing things he couldn't quite understand, Amoz hugged Jotez back as tightly as he could. He had the desperate urge not to let him go. "Jo... Let me remain with you today. I can miss a day of school."

"You need to be in class, Amoz. Learning is important. All is well." He ruffled the younger boy's long black hair affectionately, messing it up a bit. "Go on."

Left with no choice but to obey his brother, Amoz walked into the school. Thirty minutes later, he faked a stomach ache. "Can you contact Windzor?" He asked his teacher.

"The Prime Minister is _quite_ busy, Amoz," she replied.

"Please... I _must _go home," he insisted.

"I shall find someone to take you. Rest until I return." She walked away.

There was no time. Amoz did not know how he knew that, but he was certain it was the truth. As soon as the teacher left him, he fled the building, running as fast as he could back home.

Jotez sat in his bedroom, a knife in his hands. "I'm sorry, Brothers... I simply am not strong enough," he said softly. "You are better without me. You are strong together. I weaken the family." He looked at the knife. "They spilled my blood before... I should have perished then. In many ways, I _did_, however no one told my body that, and it continues on... I seek to rectify that. I do not belong here anymore. It should have been me, not my beloved neighbors... And not Dovi... _Never _Dovi... _I_ was meant to perish! _This_ time, I shall shed enough blood."

He cut his wrists swiftly, not giving himself time to reconsider his actions. The guilt of surviving had been too much for him for the last six years, and now he had lost Dovizan. It was impossible to carry such pain. He finally felt at peace as he bled out.

Amoz burst into the house minutes after Jotez perished. He found him lying on his bed. He hit the alarm that Levi had installed after Dovi's death which would immediately alert the Peacekeepers to trouble before he ran to his brother's side.

"Jotez...Jotez, _no! _Wake up..." He cried. He shook him a bit, but there was no response. He'd discovered recently that he could heal others, and he tried with all that he had, but Jotez was already gone.

"Jo, _please _don't leave me..." Amoz sobbed. He buried his face in his brother's chest, desperately wishing it would start to rise and fall as it was meant to. "Breathe, Brother... _Breathe!" _He begged. "Come _back..."_

The Peacekeepers arrived, led by Levi, but others were with them. It was Rinton who said, "Levi, stand down... This is your home. Let an outsider see things first, in case."

Amoz was still sobbing over Jotez when Rinton opened the door. Seeing the scene, he looked at Amoz and said, "Come, Boy. Your brother is outside of the room."

Amoz didn't want to leave Jotez, but he knew he wasn't allowed to defy that order. He left the room and ran straight into Levi's arms, sobbing. "Apologies, Brother... I... I tried to fix him, but I could not," he said as he cried.

Levi understood then that his worst fear had come true. He remained strong for his baby brother, but inside, he was screaming. He'd failed Jotez... He'd lost another brother...

Rinton examined the body. He knew from the amount of blood that the boy was dead, clearly at his own hands, but he still did his duty and checked him thoroughly. To his great surprise, he felt the slightest hint of a pulse. He also noticed as Jotez slowly began to breathe again.

"Impossible..." Rinton whispered. He realized the cuts on the boy's wrists were rapidly healing.

"Amoz..." Jotez groaned.

"What, Boy?" Rinton asked.

"I... Heard him... In the Underworld. He... He pulled me back... I perished, but he _revived_ me." He opened his eyes, clearly still out of it. "He was never meant to find me... But he did, and I cannot do this to him. He _needs_ me. I did not consider what my actions would do to him."

Rinton was stunned. The youngest Yizak had actually resurrected someone? _No one _had such a power, and yet, it was clearly the truth.

"The boy is only _nine..._ His power shall only grow," Rinton realized aloud. He considered killing Jotez again to keep the boy from realizing what he was capable of, but reconsidered. If he held Jotez hostage and kept him hidden, he would have one hell of a weapon against Windzor and Levi when the time came.

Knocking Jotez unconscious, he used fresh blood to create a powerful tulpa. It looked exactly as the boy had and anointing it with his blood meant even his brothers would not sense it was not his true vessel. He sent Jotez into a pocket realm to be retrieved later, when the time was right.

By the time he left the room, Windzor had arrived. "Rinton... Tell me it is not true," he said softly.

"Apologies, my friend... The boy has perished. He cut his wrists. There was nothing anyone could have done," Rinton said with fake sympathy.

"My God..." Rygano said as he heard this comment. "I am sorry for your loss, Windzor... Once more."

"Come, Rygano. Let us gather the Peacekeepers. No crime was committed. The family should be allowed to grieve in private," Rinton said.

Soon, only Windzor, Levi, and Amoz remained. "He was acting strangely this morning. I should have defied him sooner. I should have remained at his side," Amoz cried in grief. "I was too late. I tried to save him..."

"Amoz... This is not anyone's fault, least of all _yours," _Windzor said. He hugged his youngest brother tightly. "Jotez was in pain for a long time... Losing Dovi proved to be too much for him."

Amoz remained silent, still feeling responsible as he cried in his brother's arms. The funeral was three days later. They buried their brother and grieved together once more. None of them ever sensed that Jotez had been locked away in a pocket realm, or that Rinton intended to make him into a weapon.

Two years later, Amoz was sitting by a river when a dozen men appeared. Amoz recognized the insignia of the Coalition tattooed on a few of their arms. He tensed, wondering what to do. His magic continued to grow, but he certainly wasn't prepared to challenge a dozen men. Strong or not, he was still only eleven years old.

"He needed a dozen of us for _one _little boy?" One of the men asked with a laugh.

"This will be the easiest money we've ever made," another said.

_Someone hired these men to hurt me, _Amoz realized. _What on all of Eltar is happening?_

The first man knocked Amoz to the ground with a powerful kick to his side. It hurt, but he still managed to get back to his feet. When the man tried to kick him again, Amoz caught his leg in midair... Without touching it. As he stared at the man's leg, it hovered, trapped by an invisible force. The second man tried to attack and found himself frozen mid-punch. The other men exchanged glances.

"Oh, good," one said with a sadistic smirk. "A _challenge."_

Suddenly, the other ten men flew into action. They came at him from all sides. Amoz was terrified, but he tried to defend himself anyway. Unfortunately, he was massively outnumbered. The men soon had him on the ground, desperately trying to guard his injured side as they kicked him over and over again.

The beating he endured was beyond savage. The men used their fists, heavy sticks, and even a pipe to beat the young boy. Every inch of his body hurt in ways he never had before. He was bloody, bruised, and broken, but he still clung to life.

Suddenly, a new man arrived. Amoz looked at him through the one eye that had not swollen shut yet and weakly cried out, "Rinton... Rinton, _help me... Please..."_

"Apologies, my boy," Rinton said. "You have simply become too strong, and your power shall only grow. You are a threat that must be eliminated."

Amoz was stunned as he realized the truth. _"You_ sent these men after me?" He asked. He was hurt, confused, and terrified. Rinton had been his last hope. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I shall offer my _deepest_ condolences to your brothers," Rinton said with a cruel laugh. He raised his foot into the air before bringing it down with impossible force against the side of Amoz's head. That was the last thing Amoz saw.

Rinton tossed Amoz into the sea, expecting him to perish. Instead, he was discovered by Moriazan Martenz two days after he went missing. He pulled the boy out of the water, stunned he was still alive, and rushed him to healers. The Coalition proudly claimed responsibility for the attack.

Amoz should have been dead. It was a miracle he had survived. Somehow, the water had kept him alive, but he did not respond to healing attempts. "This is strange magic..." Moriazan Martenz said. "Something is blocking us from healing him."

"This boy is not your full sibling, _is_ he?" Maira Farmell asked Windzor and Levi. She was one of the strongest Healers on Eltar now, and she had been called in to help.

"He is our _brother," _Levi said firmly.

"Of _course _he is," Maira said soothingly. "But he has the blood of another line as well... Is this boy of Earth?"

"The father who sired him was a monster," Windzor admitted. "Our mother was abducted and kept on Earth. He violated her."

"I am truly sorry for the pain in your history..." She touched his arm gently, soothing him. "I know a bit of Earth's Mystics. They must journey through unspeakably difficult paths to reach their true power. I believe your brother is on such a journey. We cannot heal him. He must find the strength to do it himself."

"He is just a _child!" _Windzor said in frustration.

"Windzor... I am deeply sorry for your pain, however, we must respect your brother's journey. We shall do our best to care for him, and if he is meant to find his way back to us, he shall."

Looking into Maira's eyes, Windzor found a small amount of peace. "Forgive me," he said. "I brought that boy to Eltar in my arms... I have raised him for the past eight years as though he is my own child. I love him dearly."

"And that love shall be your strength, Windzor. Be his life line. Do not give up hope."

Amoz found himself in the Underworld. There was darkness all around him. He was frightened. "Windzor? Levi? Brothers, can you hear me? Where _am _I?" He asked aloud.

Someone appeared, but it was not Windzor or Levi. Instead, a beautiful woman stood before him. "Amoz... My sweet boy..." She said.

"Mother?" Amoz asked as he realized who she must be. "Have I... Have I perished?" He added in a trembling voice.

"Not yet, sweet Amoz... Your body still clings to the slightest bit of life. You refuse to let go."

"How do I return to it?"

"You must find your way on your own... This is a Mystic's Journey, Amoz. One day, you shall be stronger than any Mystic Earth has ever seen, however, you must prove you are worthy of the power."

"I do not _want _power... I desire only to return to my brothers. They _need _me."

"Indeed they do... However, the universe needs you _more."_

"The _universe? _Mother, I am confused..."

"A great destiny awaits you, my darling son... One that is more important than _anything_. I am sorry, Amoz. This journey shall be difficult... It is necessary, but if I could spare you from it, I would."

"You are frightening me, Mother."

"Windzor is going to stray down the wrong path, my darling boy... And he shall corrupt a great power which is meant to be pure. This will set off a series of events that shall most likely lead to the end of Eltar, and possibly everything else, unless you become involved."

Amoz stared at her. "Windzor would never harm anyone," he said.

"In his right mind, no, he would not. However, he shall be driven mad by this power. It is not his fault, and were all of you together, you could have saved him from this path. Unfortunately, the moment Camdell perished, that possibility grew much slimmer... And when my poor, sweet Dovizan joined us, the rest was set in motion."

"If he needs us, then I _must _return to him, Mother. I must save him."

"You have a different path to walk, Amoz. The longer you are here, the more you shall understand. I'm sorry, sweet child... I must let you leave now."

"Leave?"

"This path _must _be walked alone. Remain strong, my son. I love you." With that, his mother vanished. Alone and more confused than ever, Amoz began to walk. He continued this for quite some time before the trouble began. Amoz would spend the next seven years being pursued, tortured, and literally fighting for his life. He held onto his love for Windzor and Levi, knowing if he did not survive, they would be doomed.

The more time he spent in the Underworld, the stronger his powers became. He learned to defend himself and other spirits he encountered. He sent many souls back to their bodies, but he could not seem to free himself from the Underworld.

One day, he encountered an intangible. This was not especially odd in the Underworld, where evil beings existed in their purest forms. The energy was overwhelming, but also familiar.

"You have been keeping me here," Amoz realized. "You are the force refusing to let me return!"

_You cannot ruin my fun before it begins. _The thought echoed in his mind in his own voice. The intangible had no form, so the desires of the energy should not have been able to be understood... Yet, somehow, Amoz knew exactly what it wanted... Destruction, chaos, and to see what would happen when the great power became corrupted.

Amoz ran as more creatures attacked him. He knew the intangible had no intention of allowing him to survive. He felt his body flying into distress.

_I'm dying... I'm _dying_! I can't! _He thought desperately. And then, somehow, he understood his options.

"Forgive me, Brothers," he whispered. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting. He felt his heart stop. He felt heat as his body burst into flames, an effect of the evil which had attacked him. He forced himself not to be afraid as he let go of his life. Amoz of Eltar perished... And the intangible was too pleased with that to realize that he had a backup plan.

Back on Eltar, no one could explain the mysterious fire that had finally claimed the life of the youngest Yizak brother and burned his remains to nothing but ash. "He felt nothing," Maira said to Windzor soothingly. "Amoz was gone long before now. He is at peace now, Windzor. He is free."

Windzor wept in her arms, unable to be strong for once in his life. "Amoz... My _baby_ brother..." He sobbed. Maira held him tightly, doing her best to soothe him in his unthinkable grief. They'd grown quite close over the last seven years. If Windzor was being honest with himself, he was falling for her more every day. In all his grief and darkness, Maira was the light.

She remained by his side through the funeral, and she never left it again. That night, Windzor kissed her, shocking them both a bit. Ultimately, four years later, the two would marry.

Levi threw himself into running the Peacekeepers, more determined than ever to keep violence from spreading across Eltar. Rygano had joined them, and Levi found comfort in his company. Unlike his twin brother, Rygano was gentle. He was also funny, and he could make Levi laugh when no one else could. Their bond was powerful.

Rinton was not pleased to see his brother spending so much time with a Yizak. He despised them because of all the Founding Families, they held the most power. Rinton felt he deserved that power over any of them. Now here one of them was, trying to steal his _brother_ from him as well. He was determined to put a stop to that.

Meanwhile, the youngest Yizak's journey continued. Amoz awoke on a strange new planet surrounded by trees. A concerned man looked down at him. He spoke in a language Amoz did not understand. Sensing the boy's distress, the man projected his intentions into his mind. Somehow, they translated into Eltarian for him.

_Where did you come from? Who are you? _He asked.

_I am Amoz, of Eltar, _he replied.

_Your aura is unique, but you are of our tribe. In fact, I believe you are the son of our former Chief, who perished three years ago... You have a Mystic's spirit, and I see the journey has been incredibly hard, but you survived. Come with me. You will be safe. And one day, you shall be the Chief._

Left with no other choice, Amoz followed the man. He would remain on that land for a long time, learning the native language, and soon, he would learn many other things. He was told his name was too different and he needed to blend in on Earth for his own safety. Not wanting to completely disregard his past, Amoz changed only one letter of his first name. He began to be called Amos from that day on. It was a shock to realize he'd been in a coma for seven years and was now eighteen... A man by Earth's standards, but still very much a child. He'd spent the teen years most used to find themselves trying to escape from the intangible that wanted to keep him trapped in the Underworld forever.

Although he was physically mature, in many ways, Amos had the mind of a child. His playful nature remained despite the trauma of what he'd experienced. He tried to follow the rules, but had the enthusiasm of a boy for each new thing he encountered. This endeared him to some members of the Tribe, but the Elders frowned upon it.

"Your destiny is too important," his main teacher told him. "The time for play has _ended."_

Amos studied around the clock, trying to master his powers and growing stronger each day. He healed others and helped them as a Mystic was meant to, but he was never allowed time to relax and be with friends. In fact, Amos was not allowed to _have _friends, only teachers.

He began working with a girl named Nita who was only a year younger than him. Right away, he formed an attachment to her. Nita was powerful and clever, but she didn't take training too seriously. She laughed and enjoyed herself and had the best smile Amos had ever seen.

One day, they were left to train while their teachers held a meeting. As Nita began to work, Amos asked, "Nita... Did you ever consider doing something _other _than training for once?"

"I _do _engage in other activities, Amos," she said with the laugh that always made his insides feel fluttery like the wings of _flutterfize_. "I dance, and I help out in the community, and I spend time with friends." She paused. "Why do you remain secluded?"

"I must. They tell me it is my destined path."

"You are a mystery here. I know your father was the Chief, but you are _nothing _like him. He was wise, but he could be very cruel. You are gentle and kind. Where were you before you came to us?"

"I am from a planet called Eltar," he admitted for the first time since right after he'd revived his body on the sacred land.

"You are not of Earth?" Nita asked in surprise.

"I am _now_... But when I lived under my _true_ name, no, I was not."

"What is your true name?"

"Amoz," he whispered. He hadn't dared to speak that name since right after he had arrived. "My name is Amoz... Similar in spelling to Amos, but pronounced _Uh-mahz," _he emphasized.

"Why did you change it?"

"Because Amoz perished on Eltar, and so it must remain. I am meant to be here so I can ultimately follow my destiny, or so they keep telling me... Sometimes, I grow frustrated with all of this. I desire to simply return home to my brothers and be gentle, happy Amoz again, a naive eleven-year-old boy."

"Eleven?"

"I spent seven years in a coma... I only woke when I came here."

"So... You are really about fourteen years of age?"

"I suppose..."

"Then it would be _terribly _inappropriate to-" She hesitated, looking a bit embarrassed.

Amos realized what she had started to say. He felt himself blushing, but managed to say, "Not _so _inappropriate... I _am_ a grown man, after all."

Nita's eyes fell to his physique. Although he'd been far taller when he woke than when he was attacked, he'd been scrawny and sickly in appearance. The coma had caused him to waste away slowly. The Tribe's warriors had trained him to become strong. He was now as muscular as any warrior should be, although his build was still rather thin.

Amos blushed again as Nita looked at him, unable to meet her eyes. _She's right. I _am _fourteen, _he thought in embarrassment. He forced himself to meet her gaze as she smiled at him. She proceeded to give him a shy kiss on his lips.

He liked feeling her lips there, so he kissed her back. As was true of most things in his life, he figured it out quickly, and soon he didn't feel like a lost little boy kissing a girl for the first time.

After a little while, Amos took her hand and led her away to a secret sanctuary he'd discovered deep in the woods. Nita's eyes lit up as she took in the scenery. "It's _beautiful _here," she said.

Amos was still watching her as he said, "Yes... _Beautiful_."

She realized that he wasn't talking about the scenery and smiled shyly. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

They stole kisses whenever the could after that. Every day, Amos fell for her deeper. He finally felt happy for the first time since the attack that had changed everything. They kept up their secret romance for nearly six months. Then, everything changed.

One moment, they were sitting peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. The next, Nita was pulled up by her hair by one of their teachers.

"Nita!" Amos cried in horror as she struggled against the teacher. "Let go of her!"

The teacher shrugged. He released Nita before shoving a spear through her chest and swiftly removing it. Nita's eyes went wide as Amos screamed. Within seconds, she was dead.

"Nita! No! What have you done?" Amos demanded.

"What was _necessary," _the teacher said as another member of the Tribe restrained Amos. "She is a_ distraction, _Amos... One you cannot afford."

"I _love _her!" Amos cried.

"Precisely! You are a High Mystic, Amos! You will one day be Chief! Your destiny is much more important than dalliances with pretty girls."

"She's _not _a dalliance! I am in love with her. One day, I wish to make her my wife."

"You cannot marry. That is _not _the path you are destined for. There must be _no _distractions from your true purpose."

"Why can't I marry? Most Chiefs take a wife eventually."

"This is not about becoming our Chief, Amos. It is about stopping the evil your brother shall unleash upon the universe. You must prevent the corrupted Eltarian power from tainting Earth. A long time from now, two boys shall be born with the destiny of inheriting those powers. You_ must _kill them before they can awaken." The teacher slammed his hand against the center of his forehead, sending Amos into a vision.

_Two boys sat on a boat. A storm moved in too rapidly to be natural. The younger one frantically screamed for the other, who was clearly his brother. They both fell into the sea. Then, things changed. The boys were reunited after what seemed to be years apart. As their powers joined, the elder brother fell into complete darkness._

_Then, a town was burning. Innocents screamed. The elder boy stood in the center of the carnage, laughing maniacally as he radiated with power._

"When the time comes, you _must _kill the younger boy," his teacher said again. "If the brothers are reunited, all shall be lost. Eliminate the younger of the two before the elder can do it himself and steal his half of the powers."

"Kill him? He's a _child!"_

"It is the only way. Those who cause the storm will eliminate the older boy, and all will be saved."

"No! I'm not killing a little boy! And I'm not leaving Nita in the Underworld. I can save her!"

"We won't allow that, Amos... Unless you _vow _by sacred oath to never see her again. If you do that, we will let you revive her, have you take her memories, and we will send her to our sister Tribe. She shall be safe and happy, and you shall resume your destined path."

"To murder a _child? _I do not accept that destiny!"

"That is only a small part of it... A _necessary_ part you shall understand in time. For now, do not concern yourself with it. As for the girl... Either let her go to our sister Tribe and stay away from her, or leave her in the Underworld. The choice is yours."

Looking at Nita with tears in his eyes, Amos accepted he had only one option. "I swear... I shall stay away... Just let me save her. _Please," _he begged.

The teacher nodded. The one restraining Amos released him. Amos immediately pulled Nita into his arms. "I love you," he whispered. "I shall fix this."

He journeyed into the Underworld, where he found Nita unharmed but confused. He pulled her soul into his astral arms. "Amos? What happened?" She asked.

"I am sorry, Nita. This is my fault, however, I shall set it right," he replied. He kissed her deeply, using the energy to heal her body. "I love you, Nita," he said. "I _always _shall. Forgive me." And then, because he knew he must in order to protect her, Amos took Nita's memories of him away from her.

She was in a trance when he said, "I shall remember for the _both _of us... And you shall be safe and happy." With that, he sent her soul back to her body, knowing she'd remain in the trance until she was in her new home with their sister Tribe.

"You did the right thing," his teacher said.

_Damn the right thing, _Amos thought. _Damn it to the Underworld and burn it to the ground. _He nodded numbly, keeping his emotions to himself and knowing he would never see the girl he loved again.

He would watch over her from a distance from then on while continuing to carry out his duties. His magic became even stronger, and after a few decades on Earth, he was named as the Tribe's Chief. Some time after, he became immortal. He was fifty, and allowed his body to look the part, but beneath his glamour, Amos looked like any other Eltarian fifty-year-old... That meant he appeared to be about twenty at most.

Slowly but surely, Amos changed how things were done. His father had encouraged unethical behavior, but Amos would not stand for it. The more destructive members of the Tribe were punished for any crimes they committed. Anyone who was a serious threat, such as those who harmed children or women, were kept in an enchanted building that served as a prison. Depending on the severity, they were either rehabilitated or, if it was truly necessary, executed. If Amos _had _to be in charge, he decided to use his power for good.

After almost a decade of this, Amos retired as the Chief. "But you have no heir!" One of his teachers protested.

"You told me I could never marry," Amos reminded him. "_How_, exactly, am I meant to have an heir if I cannot fall in love?"

"Reproduction and love are _not_ the same. Your bloodline has run this Tribe for centuries."

Amos looked at him with mock horror. "Do you take me for some sort of _harlot?" _He asked, holding his hand dramatically to his heart as he gasped.

"O-of _course _not," the teacher stuttered.

Amos laughed. The teacher stared at him in confusion. "I am an Elder of the Tribe now... I am retired. That is all there is to it."

"Who shall replace you if you have no heir?"

Amos looked around. He spotted an eighteen-year-old Mystic with strong ideals, great power, and little ambition to abuse it. "You! Do you want to be Chief?" He asked.

The young Mystic blinked at him. "Me?" He repeated.

"Yes. Congratulations!" He handed him the Chief's staff before calmly saying, "I am going on vacation." With that, Amos left the sacred land for the first time since he'd awakened from the coma a few decades earlier. He spent a year and a day exploring the rest of the planet before deciding to return. From that day on, he served as an Elder, making sure the Tribe did not stray onto a dark path.

Back on Eltar, Levi and Rygano could no longer deny their bond went beyond friendship when Rygano gave in and finally kissed Levi after decades of longing. It was not a shy kiss, but one filled with hunger, and Levi responded in kind.

If any other Eltarians had fallen for members of the same gender, they had never admitted it publicly. Being from Founding Families, Rygano and Levi knew they would be judged harshly, but they could no longer stand to deny their feelings.

Levi cautiously approached Windzor one day. "Brother... I find myself facing a... _situation," _he stated nervously.

"What sort of situation?" Windzor asked with concern.

"I fear I am in love."

"Love? That is nothing to fear! It is _wonderful _news. Who is the lucky girl?"

Levi hesitated before clearing his throat and awkwardly saying, "Rygano."

Windzor paused, clearly surprised. Then, he asked, "Well... Does he feel the same way?"

"Yes. We have even kissed... In secret."

"Does he truly make your heart happy, Levi?"

"He does... More than anyone ever has before."

Windzor nodded and offered his younger brother a reassuring smile. "Then I am pleased to hear you have one another."

"Truly?" Levi asked, genuinely surprised Windzor accepted his love.

"Love is the greatest gift in this life, Brother. Why should I reject yours simply because it is different? _Every _love story is unique. I am just pleased you have a story to tell." Windzor patted Levi's back affectionately.

Rinton was not nearly so accepting. "You are a _Treygan, _Rygano! This family has _expectations," _he said.

"And I have met each and every thing you have asked of me, Brother..." Rygano said humbly. "Please, allow me to have this one thing for myself."

"I cannot _do _that, Rygano. You must produce heirs. Our family cannot count on me alone, and no descendants can come from the union of two men. It is unnatural."

"Rinton, I _love _him. _Please _understand."

"He has corrupted your mind. You will stop seeing him."

"We _work _together."

"You will resign from the Peacekeepers. I'll secure you a position at the Counsel Building."

"Please do not do this. I have never asked you for _anything, _Rinton. I am begging you to accept my love."

"I cannot. You _will _marry the woman of my choosing, and you _will _be a proper member of this family. It is as our parents would have wanted, Rygano. Do you dare to dishonor them?"

Rygano's heart was breaking. He stopped protesting, but he could not stand to give up Levi. He was forced into an arranged marriage mere weeks later. B'Beeda was a lovely young woman, and Rygano greatly respected her, but he knew he would never love her the way he loved Levi. They continued to meet in secret, and although his wife bore him several children, she knew he loved another. B'Beeda accepted this because Rygano was always exceptionally kind to her, and he was honest with her from the start. Only Windzor and B'Beeda ever knew that Levi and Rygano were lovers.

A few years later, when the lovers snuck away one day, they discovered Grayza Vretiz in distress. She'd been attacked and left to perish in the woods. Shockingly, despite excessive blood loss, she seemed to be healing.

"There is a child!" Levi realized in surprise. He knelt beside the newborn who was radiating with light. "He is healing his mother..."

Sure enough, the baby's healing magic was already powerful enough that he saved his mother's life. Grayza wept as she held the boy.

"Dear, sweet Grayza... Who has done this to you?" Rygano asked.

"I never saw his face," Grayza said through tears. "He proclaimed he was part of the Coalition, and he was claiming my body for himself as a show of power... He forced himself upon me." She kept her tone surprisingly even as she revealed this horrifying fact. Grayza was nothing if not strong.

"My dear friend... How can we assist you?" Levi asked gently.

"He progressed my pregnancy with strange magic... There were _two_ children. He took the first son, who screamed powerfully and spawned a thunderstorm. He said the first boy was a force of destruction and belonged with his father. He realized the other boy, who barely made any sound at all, was pure light and left him here to perish with me."

"Well, the little one had _other _plans," Levi said with a soft laugh. He smiled at the infant, who studied him curiously as his mother held him close.

"If his father realizes he survived, he shall destroy him. I must hide him." She cried a bit more as she said, "It is the only way he shall be safe."

"Grayza, are you _certain?" _Rygano asked.

"Their father is a monster, but I could never hold that against infants... The children are mine, but one has been stolen and the other shall _never _be safe in my arms... I already love him... I want him to survive."

Rygano nodded. "Where shall we hide him?" He asked.

"I will bring him to the Peacekeepers and claim his mother perished. We will find a loving home for him," Levi promised.

Grayza never told anyone, not even her beloved brother Moriazan Martenz, what had happened. She knew she must take the secret to her grave if she wanted to keep her son safe. She never stopped looking for his twin, but unfortunately, his father kept him very well-hidden.

The younger twin was adopted by a kind family who named the boy Tedius. His extraordinary healing power would only grow as he matured. While Tedius was loved and nurtured, the elder twin was not so lucky.

His father, Klaggo, was cruel and sadistic. He beat the boy over every small instance and tried to raise him to embrace darkness. When the boy showed kindness, he was tortured for it. He was forced to help the Coalition harm others from a young age. He hated it, but knew if he refused, the victims would face even worse things at the hands of the older Coalition members.

To mock the child's heritage as a descendant of the Vretiz family, Klaggo named him Grayzee in tribute to his mother, although he never told the boy who she was. Unlike the twin he never knew he had, Grayzee had dark skin like his father and never suspected his mother could be someone who had a lighter complexion.

When Grayzee turned sixteen, he finally had enough. Using the ruthless techniques his father had trained him in, Grayzee slaughtered the monster. He left Klaggo's head on a pike in front of the Coalition's headquarters and cast a rainbow in the sky over his corpse so they'd know _exactly _who had killed their leader. The Coalition members understood that was Grayzee's way of declaring he quit and they were too terrified to so much as consider retaliating.

Grayzee did not know he was a Vretiz. He knew only of his father and older sister, who was just as cruel and sadistic as Klaggo had been. Her name was Eris, and she would one day take on a new identity which was even deadlier than the chaotic Goddess she was named for.

Grayzee lived peacefully after that, using his powers to charm women and small children instead of torturing innocents as he'd been trained to do. He would continue this aimless but pleasant existence until the Circle eventually recruited him centuries later.

One day, Windzor had a vision of a catastrophe. He found himself drawn to a great power meant to be wielded by two brothers. Knowing it was the only thing strong enough to save thousands of innocent lives, Windzor took the power into himself. He intended to release it after he stopped the catastrophe.

The storm which came was so severe, it would have ended most life on Eltar. Windzor knew it was not meant to occur, but something had set it in motion. The dark force was still an intangible, but it influenced things _just _enough that Windzor had no choice but to act.

He had never felt such power before. He stopped the catastrophe, saving everyone who would have perished. He returned to the source, ready to release the power, but it clung to him. The power had flown into chaos. It seemed to speak to him. He could do _so _much good with this power... If he just became strong enough to wield it permanently.

"Windzor... Something is wrong with you," Levi said the next day in concern. "I sense your energy has become frantic."

"I can calm it," Windzor replied. "I have come into a new power."

"How can I help, Brother?" Levi asked.

"Leave me... I must gather more strength."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"It matters not... I simply need more energy..." He began muttering to himself.

"Brother, you are unwell. Let me assist you-"

"Leave me! I must do this on my own!"

Windzor almost never raised his voice. Levi stared at him in surprise. "Windzor... This power is not meant for you. Please, it is _affecting _you... You need help, Brother." He tried to calm him with a gentle touch.

Windzor flung Levi back with a burst of power. Levi was seriously injured. "Windzor... Stop..." He said weakly.

"I _need _to gain more power... To protect Eltar! I must become worthy... I must be strong enough..." Windzor insisted.

"Brother... You are unwell," Levi insisted. "We must get you help. Please... I _love _you, Windzor. Let me help."

"I do not _need _help! I need to learn to control this alone!" Flames burst from the ground, surrounding him. The ground began to shake. A heavy branch broke off of a tree and landed on top of Levi. It crushed him, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, Windzor dropped to his knees as he realized what he'd done. He screamed in anguish, flinging the branch off of his brother and trying in vain to save him, but it was already too late. Overwhelmed with grief, he wept as he clung to Levi's body.

"What have I _done?" _He asked in horror. He sobbed as he repeated the question over and over, flying into shock.

"Windzor?" Rinton asked in surprise. He spotted Levi and was even more stunned. "Windzor, what happened here?"

"My brother... My beloved brother... _I_ did this!" Windzor cried in anguish.

_"You _killed him?" Rinton asked in disbelief. He sensed the great power flowing through Windzor's veins and knew it would only become more destructive the longer it remained.

"It was an accident... I lost control... Oh, Levi... How could I _do _such a thing?" He wept harder, becoming hysterical.

"Hush, my friend," Rinton said, putting a hand on Windzor's back. He quickly caught the grieving, heartbroken Prime Minister by surprise and put him into a trance. "An _accident, _Windzor. Levi perished in a tragic _accident_. You discovered him here, beneath a branch that had been struck by lightning. You know nothing else except how deeply you grieve his loss. Continue to lead with dignity. Forget these events."

Levi was buried the following day. The Peacekeepers grieved his loss. Rygano was inconsolable. Rinton insisted he take his wife and children on a trip to distract himself. It did not stop his grief, but it gave Rygano time to pull himself together so no one would suspect he was grieving the man he loved. He was never quite the same after that. Rygano vanished two centuries later without a trace.

Windzor wept openly at the funeral, then forced himself to continue with life as usual. The last of his brothers had perished, but he still had a planet to lead. He clung to his beloved Maira to cope with the loss, and to their children, L'Telgo, Jenzelle, and Treygott. That helped, but he never stopped feeling like part of him was missing.

Unknown to Windzor, Rinton went to Warlocks to do something unspeakable. "Resurrect him and wipe his mind. I shall pay a pretty fortune for your efforts," he promised.

The Warlocks were happy to help. Levi rose from the dead, his mind groggy. "You are the soldier, Azzian," Rinton told him. "Your mission is to protect Eltar from those who seek to destroy it. You will follow my commands. Do you _understand, _Soldier?"

"Yes," Levi, now Azzian, replied. "I am a soldier. I must protect Eltar by following your commands."

"You were killed by a horrible monster called Windzor. Remember that." Rinton used a spell to call up Levi's death in his mind. He only showed him what suited him. "He _murdered _you, Azzian. You must destroy him... One day, when the time is right. Until then, you shall train."

From that day on, Rinton trained Azzian as a soldier. If the smallest flashes of Levi's life peaked through, he'd start to question Rinton or even fight him, causing Rinton to electrocute and torture him until he was a mindless puppet again. After a few decades of this, Azzian stopped remembering Levi's life at all. He followed commands, unable to process emotions or think for himself.

Windzor ultimately lost his mind because of the powers. After killing the first Shapeshifter in a fit of madness, he begged the first Sorceress to kill him. She fried him instead, draining the magic from him and ensuring he could never hold it again. He stepped down as the Prime Minister, naming Kelzo Farmell, son of one of the younger brothers of Telzos, Miltan, to replace him.

Kelzo was a good man and the people of Eltar embraced this decision. For eight years, he ruled Eltar with kindness and compassion. Rinton, however, decided to put a stop to that. He was furious Windzor had chosen a Farmell to replace him. He'd wanted the position for himself, but failing that, he had hoped to see his eldest son, Aphell, fill the role. Because of this, Rinton arranged a _freak accident_ for Kelzo. The unsuspecting man agreed to meet Rinton at a cave when Rinton claimed he sensed a child trapped inside in terrible peril. Once he had Kelzo inside, Rinton caused part of the cave to collapse, killing the gentle Prime Minister instantly. He then led the efforts to recover his body for the closure of the people of Eltar.

Certain he or his son would be chosen to lead next, Rinton waited for the people to select Kelzo's replacement. To his great displeasure, they selected Moriazan Moriarty, grandson of Moriazan Martenz, instead. Moriarty was still quite young. In fact, he was only about thirty-five years old, still a teenager by Eltarian standards, but the people adored him and already considered him to be a great man who was an asset to the planet. He seemed like the logical choice to lead them.

Mere months after Moriazan Moriarty became the Prime Minister, a horrific fire broke out in his family's village. Every man, woman, and child perished except Moriazan and his younger brother, Karlton. Moriazan was working at the Counsel Building at the time of the fire. Karlton had gone to the city for supplies. He returned to find everything burned to the ground with no survivors. No one ever suspected that Aphell had ordered the assassination of the Vretiz family with his father's blessing.

It nearly caused his chosen assassin, Azzian, to rebel against him and his father. "There were _children, _Aphell! Children _and_ women... They were surely innocent," he protested. He hadn't known that when he burned the village down. He'd been told dangerous members of the Coalition had set up their headquarters there.

"They were a danger to Eltar, Azzian," Aphell insisted.

"How could _children _be a danger to the planet?" He argued.

"You shall understand one day." With that, Aphell began electrocuting him. Azzian fought harder than he ever had before, his guilt and grief for what he had done fueling his will to fight, but eventually, the torture wiped his memories of the event entirely and he became compliant again.

Windzor would eventually perish. On record, he took his own life, but his grandson, Zell, actually traveled back in time and murdered him. With that, the supposed last Yizak brother fell, never knowing that three of his beloved younger brothers had survived after all.

Levi continued to live as Azzian, forever trapped in his new role as a soldier and assassin for the Treygan family. Jotez was kept hidden away in a pocket realm, suspended outside of time, existing and alive, but not quite living. He remained in a trance, kept nourished and healthy by Rinton's magic but never allowed to see anyone and never brought out of the shadows he'd been banished to.

Amoz continued to live as Amos, Elder of the powerful Tribe. Nita had long-since perished, leaving behind her family line which grew stronger with each generation. He watched over them when he could, and several notable descendants caught his attention. There was Rose, who gave her life to save her beloved Caius. Then, much later, there was Casey, who took over the Underworld. Eventually, there was Sage, who broke rules in ways Amos was impressed by, and her son Troy. Both were Power Rangers, and Amos was excited when he was allowed to meet them. Connecting with Nita's kin gave him the tiniest piece of her back, but he never told them he had loved their ancestor.

Six years before he met Sage and Troy, Amos was meant to fulfill the destiny he'd seen millennia before. "Where are you going?" One of the other Tribe members asked.

"I'm going fishing," Amos replied with a grin. He took his hunting knife and went to the sea. The storm that rolled in came too quickly to be natural.

"Frankie!" A child screamed.

_The boy, _Amos realized. He sighed. This was it. He watched as the younger boy struggled to survive and to find his older brother. A wave knocked the child beneath the surface of the water again.

Amos reached in and grabbed the boy. He pulled him out of the water, holding him close. The boy shivered. He was weak and terrified and incredibly vulnerable. _This is it. You are meant to kill this child, _Amos thought. _Kill the boy, stop his evil brother, save the universe from the curse Windzor unleashed. Simple._

Looking into the child's face, Amos knew that wasn't the right answer. "Rest now," he said soothingly.

"My brother..." The boy said weakly as he coughed up water.

"Shhh, young warrior. You must rest now," Amos insisted.

"Where is my brother?" The boy demanded.

"Your brother is lost. You must keep fighting. Help will arrive soon." Amos took off one of his necklaces, a turquoise stone on a black rope chain, and put it around the boy's neck to protect him and lend him strength. "Do not give up. Never surrender. Your journey begins now."

The boy blacked out in his arms. Amos stayed with him until he sensed help coming, then let them find the boy. He would keep an eye on his "Little Fish" from that day on, protecting him when he could until the time came for him to guide him directly once he became a Power Ranger. Pierce was the closest thing Amos had to a son and he cared deeply for the boy. He was the only "family" he allowed himself to have.

Amos kept his identity a secret even as the Eltarians began coming to Earth to rise up against his great-nephew, Zell. He did not allow himself to think of his family much, but he never stopped missing them. One day, he knew he would reveal his true history, and it looked like that day was coming soon.


End file.
